The Pact
by TheDoodler1997
Summary: To anyone else at the time, it probably sounded like a silly, childish pinky promise made between two kids. But to them it was a pact that would last a lifetime. Follow Amaya throughout her journey in which she makes friends, enemies, rivals and possible love interests as she follows her path to becoming a powerful and respectable shinobi of her village.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **FOR OLD READER'S: This story has, once again, undergone heavy editing, nothing serious has changed from the original** **story-line, but new things may have been added. THIS IS ALSO A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Chapter 1 replaces the prologue.**

* * *

- ** _Beginnings_** -

Kenji Minamoto was in a dilemma.

Yes, he told his wife he could handle it. And at the time he truly believed he could, but now as those big familiar blue eyes stared up at him, his usual steel-like resolve was quickly diminishing. Oh, how he was a sucker for that look - a fact that his daughter knew quite well and used often.

Like now, for instance.

The five -going on six- year old in question was currently clutching his much larger hand like a lifeline, obviously not planning on letting go anytime soon. And while he was usually okay with this - she was a daddy's girl after all - time was quickly running out.

He sent her a soft smile and took a tentative step forward, intending on leading her through the academy gates, but she still refused to move an inch.

"Amaya..."

"I don't want to go, I wanna stay with you."

At her words, a small smile tugged at his lips. Kneeling next to her, he placed his free hand on her head and began to gently ruffle the unruly curls. "I'll be here to pick you up when the days over. It's only for a few hours and it'll be over before you know it."

"No."

"Amaya, we can't keep doing this..." He sighs, and she looks off to the side with a pout. He stares at her for a moment, questions coming to mind one after another. Why does he have to have stubborn children? How does his wife manage? And so easily? How does one even bribe a five-year-old into going to school?

Shaking his head at the thought, he sighs, squeezing her hand gently to gain her attention once more. "Why won't you go inside? You were so excited about joining the academy before..." Trailing off, he shifts his position slightly and tilts his head to meet her gaze. "Are you nervous?"

"..."

Ah. So that's what it is.

"Why?"

Amaya puffs her cheeks out and looks to the ground, kicking at the dirt with the toe of her sandal. "What if they don't like me?"

Kenji couldn't help the laugh that slipped past his lips. He always prided himself on his children's intelligence and seemingly unique personalities, but sometimes they were too much, and it always took him by surprise when they display a sudden bout of childish naivety. Amaya, for one, in particular. Due to being the youngest of four and the only girl, she plays rougher than most girls her age all the while being just as sensitive.

"You'll be fine." He comforts, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "I bet by the end of this week, you'll have plenty of friends. Besides, Shikamaru-kun is in your class, you two always got along right?"

"Shika-kun..." She trails off, now looking towards the school doors with a little more interest. She then gazes back at him as he stands to his full height, her grip loosening on his hand slightly. "Do you really think they'll like me?"

"I don't think, I know so." He finds himself replying with a large smile, internally cheering at the small win he's achieved. "You ready to go inside?"

Amaya looks back to the door hesitantly before nodding slowly. "Mhm..."

"Let's go then, squirt."


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own anything regarding the series Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-line or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _The Promise_** -

"So, tell me, how is Amaya-chan fitting in at the academy?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third Hokage, asked the younger white-haired male walking next to him.

Kenji sighs deeply, his brows furrowing in slight worry. "She seems to be adjusting well. But she's a lot quieter when around the other students, and I'm afraid that's mostly my fault." At his troubled look, Hiruzen hums, prompting him to continue. "I was so preoccupied with Mitsuko being hospitalized, she was registered late and isn't sure where she fits in quite yet, seeing as everyone has already chosen their friends and whatnot."

The elder smiles reassuringly before taking a large drag from his pipe. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she's only five years old. Plus, I've heard that Amaya can be quite the little spitfire." As he said this, the blue-eyed man laughed aloud to himself.

"I suppose that's bound to happen when growing up with three older brothers." Kenji replies, shaking his head with a sigh. "Ah... I'm sure you're right. She still has time."

* * *

A week.

A week has passed since she began her studies at the academy, and for the youngest Minamoto, things were quite disappointing -what from the flower arrangement classes with the other girls to her own lack of friends.

Sure, she has Shikamaru, knowing him since they were in diapers, but he's not an option since he always naps until it's time to go home. And even though there are a few other kids who've caught her eye, she was far too shy to initiate any conversation.

Currently, she sat alone on a wooden bench next to the school doors, watching the playground intently as she waited for her father to come pick her up.

From the corner of her eye, there's a flash of yellow. Turning her head, her gaze latches onto a familiar boy with a head of unruly blond hair. ' _It's him, that boy. Everybody always has somebody to play with, except him_...' She thought solemnly, her brows furrowing as she watched the remaining children ignore the boy.

"Amaya-chan?" A deep, warm voice calls from her left, snapping her from her thoughts. Turning her head once more, Amaya finds her teacher looking at her with a kind smile, the scar on his nose wrinkling slightly from the action.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" She asks curiously as the brunet male sits down beside her. "Is something wrong?"

Her teachers smile grew wider at the question. "No, everything's fine." He replies, shaking his head. He stares at her for a moment after that, his once calm expression turning into a mix of curiosity and concern. "I've noticed that you don't play with anyone once class is dismissed. You just wait for your father... Why is that?" Iruka asks the five-year-old slowly.

"I just..." Amaya starts, before looking back out to the playground seeing most of the kids getting picked up by their parents. "Don't know what to say to them?" She adds questioningly.

Iruka hums understandingly, his own eyes trailing over the small playground. "Well... it shouldn't be that hard." He replies, shooting her another comforting smile. "Just find someone you would like to get to know and introduce yourself. Once you've done that, the hard part is over."

Amaya looks down to her lap, mulling over his words carefully. She takes a deep breath and she looks up, her eyes instantly locking onto the blond from earlier as he sat on the swing. Feeling her resolve grow, she nods determinedly, and quickly stands from the bench. "Okay. I'll give it a try!"

Caught off guard, Iruka flinches back in surprise from the brunette's sudden change in attitude. "Eh?" He stammers out, following her gaze to a certain blond. Realization then came to him, and the girl's intentions warmed his heart immensely. "Go for it!" He finally replies, giving a small fist-pump as she walked away. ' _Well... I can tell Minamoto-sama that he doesn't have to worry anymore_.' He then muses to himself, standing up to go check on the remaining children.

* * *

"Hi, what's your name?" A soft voice asks, making the blond stiffen slightly. Looking up, he's surprised to find a girl staring back at him. Her bright, expectant blue eyes peering at him from underneath her unruly, brown curls.

A small fluttery feeling forms in his chest, but he forces the hopeful feeling down, opting to send her a glare instead of a smile. "Why do you care anyway? You're just here to start trouble, huh? You wanna fight, is that it?!" He asks angrily, getting up from the swing.

Amaya flinches back slightly, shocked at his attitude. ' _So mean._..' She thought to herself, her surprise quickly fading as she felt her temper begin to flare up. Crossing her arms, she glares back just as furiously. "You looked lonely, so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself and see if we can be friends. I don't see why you're being so mean though!" She snaps, her voice filled with anger.

The blonds glare drops from his face at her proclamation. ' _Friends? She wants to be friends?_ ' He wonders, a small blush coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Quickly becoming embarrassed at his actions, he looks off to the side and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"..."

"Naruto." The boy blurts suddenly after a moment of silence.

The brunettes head snaps up in rapt attention. "Eh? What?" She asks curiously, tilting her head.

"My name. It's Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be Hokage someday! Ah... Sorry about earlier by the way." He replies, looking down at the ground, his blush growing deeper.

Amaya stares at the boy with her mouth open slightly, before smiling and reaching out a hand to shake. "Well, it's nice to meet ya, Naruto-kun, future Hokage of Konoha! I'm Amaya Minamoto! Konoha's future Ambassador, and Hokage's right hand man-er... woman." She replies cheerfully, causing Naruto to look up at her and then at her hand confused.

Realizing that he doesn't understand what she wants him to do, the young Minamoto gives a light laugh. "Saa~... You're supposed to shake it, silly!"

Naruto stares at her smiling face for a moment before his own lights up. He gently takes her hand, sending her a grin of his own as he gives it a small shake.

"Amaya!" The duo hear a sudden voice call out, making them look towards the academy gates. There they see a smiling man waving over to them from his spot next to Shikamaru and his father Shikaku. Realization strikes the young Minamoto.

"Ah, Papa!" Amaya calls out as she returns the wave before turning back to Naruto. "Well it looks like I have to go now..." She begins, her voice trailing off as she notices the smile dropping from his face. "Hey, Naruto..." She calls.

At his name, Naruto's gaze slowly moves away from her father and back to her. "Yeah?" He asks solemnly, flinching as her pinky finger appears in his line of sight.

"Promise that we'll help each other achieve our goals, and that we'll be friends forever!" Her statement causes his eyes to widen, before the smile slowly grows on his face again.

"Yeah! I promise, believe it!" He exclaims as he locks his pinky with hers.

"Yes! It's a promise! I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" The brunette babbles excitedly, only giving him enough time to nod furiously in response.

Smiling widely, she nods once in affirmation before she turns around and runs towards her father, excited to tell him about her new friend. Naruto watches her go, the smile on his face growing wider by the second.

' _Maybe_...'


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Enter Amaya Minamoto_** -

 **~Minamoto Compound: 7 Years Later~**

The early morning sunlight streams through the light-colored curtains, filling the bedroom with a warm glow as well as agitating its once sleeping patron.

Bright blue eyes crack open warily, only to instantly snap shut as their owner rolls over onto their stomach with a groan. Burying their head into their pillow, they lay there for a minute, allowing the light sounds of birdsong outside to lull them back into a peaceful sleep.

Minutes pass before the bedroom door suddenly slams open with a loud bang, jerking the girl awake once more. "Amaya!" The culprit of the second "rude" awakening calls, stepping further into the room. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! If you don't get up now, you'll be late again and Iruka already has his hands full with Naruto."

An awkward silence follows as the girl remains in bed, refusing to move at her mother's words. This continues for a moment longer before the older woman sighs and steps forward, ripping the blankets off her daughter -who tumbles to the floor- before pivoting on her heel to pull back the curtains, allowing the morning light in completely.

Amaya grunts and glares up at her mother's back. "Was it _really_ necessary for you to do that?" She asks, raising herself up from her awkward position on the floor, sitting cross legged.

"Of course it was! I've tried to wake you up more than five times this morning! You're the last one to wake up, so hurry downstairs for breakfast before your brothers eat all of the food." Her mother informs, reaching down to ruffle the younger brunettes already disheveled hair before turning to exit the room.

Letting out a sigh as she leaves, Amaya stands from the floor and makes her way over to the vanity in the corner of the room. Picking up a brush, she stares disdainfully at her reflection and the hot mess that was her hair before running the brush through the thick curls, letting out a few yelps when coming upon a knot.

Once her hair was as tamed as it was going to get, Amaya begins to style the long tresses into a side braid. ' _One day, I'll cut it. I swear!_ ' The brunette huffs, quickly tying the ends with a black hair tie before changing her clothes and making her way down the hall and towards the stairs.

* * *

"Look who's finally awake!"

At the energetic voice, Amaya looks up as she rounds the corner into the kitchen, her eyes instantly meeting those belonging to her eldest brother, Toshiaki. The older males grin growing wider as she steps further into the room.

Kou and Kurai, the twins of the family as well as second and third eldest of the four, smirk at one another at the loud proclamation. They then, following Toshiaki's lead, turn their attention back to the youngest. "Good morning." They greet in perfect unison, earning themselves a creeped out look from their oddball of an older brother as he shivered in his seat.

Amaya sighs and ignores the three, opting to instead put her focus on her father as she walks over to greet him with a hug. "I take it you slept well?" He asks with a smile, chuckling when he receives a closed eyed smile and nod in return.

"A little too well." Her mother comments, deadpanning while handing the younger brunette a plate of food, ushering her to the empty seat next to Toshiaki.

Amaya freezes in place and stares at the seat despairingly, earning snickers from the twins in return. She then turns her gaze to her father and, at his silent warning to behave, sighs and sits down.

Toshiaki's face lights up, and soon enough he has the youngest in a tight bear hug, rubbing his cheek against hers happily. He begins to babble out his good mornings, asking questions so quickly that she didn't bother deciphering what he said.

Amaya internally cringes at her brother's actions and stares at the twins, her expression pained and clearly asking for help. However, they ignore her, opting to finish their own breakfast instead. ' _Why me?_ ' She questions, attempting to push the older male away, feeling her annoyance rise by the second and her patience wearing thin. Finally having enough, she turns to him with a harsh glare. "Let go _Trashiaki_ , it's too early to deal with you right now."

At her words, Toshiaki lets go with a gasp, clutching his chest as if he'd just been struck by an invisible arrow. He slouches in his chair, mumbling to himself incoherently, earning exasperated looks from everyone in the room except for the twins, who laughed at and teased him for his dramatic display.

...

Having enough of watching and listening to his children banter for the day, Kenji sighs, mumbling to himself about "having eccentric children" as he took a glance at his wife, Mitsuko.

The brunette, who his daughter takes a striking resemblance to, meets his gaze and shakes her head with a grin, prompting a soft chuckle to slip past his lips as he stands.

He ruffles his hair as he makes his way over, giving her a goodbye kiss. Ignoring the argument going on behind them, they both speak in low voices for a moment before he decides it's time to go. On his way out the door, he gives his farewells to his children -patting Amaya on the head as he passes- and proceeds to take his leave for his meeting with the Hokage.

As he left, and with a fondness and patience only a mother can possess, Mitsuko watched as her four children continue to argue. Turning her head, the brunette glances at the clock, her brown eyes widening as she sees the time. Stepping forward, she begins to gather the dishes from the table, giving the four a quick and light scolding before rushing them to finish their morning routines

* * *

Minutes later, and after leaving the house, Amaya soon found herself making her way through the gates of the small compound. Stretching, her gaze flits around, taking everything in as a few early risers and shopkeepers begin opening their stalls and starting their day.

Eventually, however, the peaceful atmosphere was broken by yelling. Looking around, a streak of blond hair and the color orange caught her eye along with loud bellows of laughter. ' _Naruto_...' The girl thought to herself with an amused grin as she watched two Chunin chase after her knuckle-headed best friend.

"I wonder what he did this time." She mumbled to herself, staring blankly in the direction where the trio went, wanting nothing more than to join in on the fun.

Suddenly, Iruka-sensei's angered face from the last time she was late came to mind, causing her to sweatdrop. ' _Saa~ I better get going... Don't want a repeat of the other day_...' She thought to herself, sending one last look in the direction Naruto ran off in before breaking into a light jog in the direction of the academy.


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Knuckleheads, Fangirls, and Duckbutts_** -

"Safe!" Amaya exclaimed as she slammed the classroom door open, receiving varied looks from those inside. However, she paid them no mind as she kept her eyes firmly locked with those of her teachers.

Iruka narrows his eyes, trying to mask his amusement at her actions, however, the slight twitch of his lips gave him away.

"Told ya I'd be on time today, Sensei. ~" The younger brunette proclaimed proudly as she strolled into the class.

"You're one of the last to arrive." The Chunin deadpanned, before looking down at some of the papers strewn across his desk.

Amaya hummed and glanced around the room, quickly coming to the realization that what her teacher said was true. Everyone was either talking with their friends or already seated. Letting out an awkward laugh, the Minamoto grins at the man before scampering to her seat next to Shikamaru.

"Hello, Shika-kun! ~" Amaya calls cheerfully as she sits down, her eyes moving between the lazy, close eyed expression on his face to his pineapple-esk shaped hairstyle. The addressed boy barely opened an eye as he grunted out a greeting.

' _Saa~, well at least he's more talkative than Sasuke over there._..' The girl thought to herself, sweatdropping as she looked between the two boys before finally settling her gaze on the Uchiha. ' _Not that I blame him, the poor boy can't even breathe without his fangirls going rabid_.'

The brunette didn't know she was staring until the Uchiha turned in his seat slightly, forcing the two to make eye contact. Glaring onyx eyes clashed with sapphire blue, causing Amaya to flinch as an embarrassed flush colored her cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, she gave a small awkward smile before quickly looking toward the front of the class.

Sasuke, however, continued to stare at the girl for a moment before turning around with a scoff. ' _Dobe_.'

Feeling the boys gaze disappear, Amaya let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Relaxing in her seat, she began to scour the room for a certain knucklehead, only to find that he wasn't present. Apparently, at that moment so did Iruka.

"Amaya-chan... Where is Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked rhetorically, his voice void of any emotion, his eye twitching.

"Eh? Ah, I haven't seen him at all today, Sensei..." The girl began, only to trail off as she avoided eye contact.

The room grew quiet at her response, blanketing them all in an awkward and tense silence. And soon enough, as if fate were to have it, loud obnoxious laughter was heard. A certain cackle that could only belong to one person, and one person only.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka's face turned red, and everyone could tell he was almost a second away from possibly bursting a blood vessel. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk before him as he took a deep breath. A minute or so passes before he finally raises to his full height and makes his way to the door, intent on leaving the classroom to hunt down the young Uzumaki.

"Saa~, Naruto sure is gonna get it this time, heh." Amaya muses with a chuckle as she leaned back in her seat, stretching until she heard a satisfying pop.

"I don't understand why you hang out with him, all he does is cause trouble." Shikamaru replied, his eyes following the girl's movements lazily as he waited for a response.

"Well I don't understand why you'd wanna watch clouds or play shogi all day, but to each their own I guess." The brunette shot back with a cheeky smile.

Rolling his eyes in response, Shikamaru sighs and returns to his previously slouched position. "Tch, troublesome..."

Minutes pass, and it isn't long until their teacher comes barreling through the door with a tied-up Naruto slung over his shoulder.

Quickly becoming tired with the boys excessive squirming, Iruka tosses the blond onto the floor, his growing frustration becoming more and more apparent as he began one of his many lectures.

Grinning, Amaya shakes her head and turns to gaze out the window, her eyes focusing on the infamous Hokage Monument in the distance. The sight itself causing her amusement to grow as she spots various splotches of paint and graffiti littering the stone structure. ' _Man Naruto, kicking it up a few notches huh? I knew ya had guts, but this is a whole new level. Saa~ then again, I shouldn't be surprised... It IS Naruto we're talking about after all._ ' She thought to herself, hiding her smirk behind her fingers as she rested her chin on the heel of her palm.

* * *

Groans fill the air, prompting Amaya to tune back into the conversation. Quickly concluding that, all thanks to Naruto, they now had to review the Transformation Jutsu. _Again_.

Looking at blond as she got in line with the others, she clicked her tongue. ' _Damn, I don't even think he's mastered clones yet... Ah, oh well there's always the first time for everything. Maybe he'll get it this time? He has been training hard_.'

Taking her eyes off her best friend, she focused her attention on their teacher, waiting for her name to be called.

"Alright, Sakura Haruno here, let's do it! Transform!" A girl with long pink hair and a big forehead states as she stepped forward, making the required hand signs before transforming into Iruka.

"Transformed into me?... Good." Said man comments, writing her grade down on his clipboard.

"Sasuke, did you see that?!" Sakura questions with a squeal as she turns to the boy, earning herself an eye-roll from Amaya. ' _Oh brother, always the fangirl aren't you Sakura? To bad he doesn't give a damn_.' She thought sparing a glance at the young Uchiha, who at the moment, was staring straight ahead apathetic as always.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka calls out.

The boy with raven colored hair shaped like a duck's butt, stepped forward and without bringing his hands from his pockets, he also transformed into said teacher.

"Ah... Good." Iruka mumbles, watching as the boy quietly moves to the back of the line.

"Amaya Minamoto, you're up!"

Jolting slightly from the sudden call, Amaya steps forward, giving her teacher a closed eye smile before performing the hand sign. "Transform!"

There's a soft popping sound, followed by a small cloud of smoke hiding the brunette from view. Once it clears, a tall man with messy white hair and similar blue eyes is revealed standing in the girl's place. Her father.

Iruka wasn't all that surprised, considering the close relationship the two shared, along with the fact that she's used his appearance before during a transformation. ' _This one is different from the times before..._ ' The male mused, smiling as he thought back to the girl's past attempts - which ended in failure due to small off-looking details such as skin or hair color. ' _She's been training hard._..' He mentally noted with a smile.

"Kenji's" eyes lit up hopefully, staring at the Umino in excitement. "Good?" _He_ asked, _his_ deep and calming voice resonating throughout the room.

"Very good, Amaya!" Iruka praised with a small laugh as the girl undid the jutsu. At his words, the brunette fist-pumped the air and cheered quietly to herself before making her way to the back of the line.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out, a small bead of sweat running down his temple as a sense of foreboding filled him. Part of him wondering if the child was going to pull any unnecessary tricks.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru grumbles, wishing he was anywhere else but there at the moment - preferably somewhere like a grassy hill or a rooftop to watch clouds or nap.

"We always pay for your screw-ups." Ino Yamanaka, a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail adds, placing her hands on her hips while giving the boy a scowl.

"Like I care." Naruto dismisses, walking forward with his hands behind his head.

Overhearing the conversation, Amaya turns her head towards the duo with a scowl of her own. Having already been used to and subjected to Shikamaru's lazy personality for many years, she focuses her attention on the blonde, her eyes narrowed.

Ino, feeling her gaze, turns around and returns the look wholeheartedly. "What is it?"

"Extra practice is good for everyone." Amaya replies, barely giving Ino another once over. "Some more than others... I'd consider you apart of that list as well."

Glaring, Ino steps forward. "What did you say?!"

Amaya smirks, thoroughly enjoying the received reaction. "Did I stutter?" At her words, the blonde opens her mouth to retort, but stops as Naruto begins his transformation.

"Transform!"

What happened next caught everyone by surprise.

Standing there posing seductively in his place was a naked blonde woman, whose looks were eerily like his own, scantily covered by clouds of mist.

Surprised, Iruka jumps backwards with a shriek, hitting the floor roughly as he desperately tried to stop the blood squirting from his nose.

Seeing the instructors flustered appearance, Naruto releases the jutsu, cackling loudly as his head tilts backwards. "Got ya! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" He yells gleefully, clutching his stomach as another bout of laughter overtakes him.

Iruka growls and shoots up from the floor, his nose now plugged, and embarrassment somewhat forgotten as he took a threatening step forward. "ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

' _Oh, Naruto... I was wrong... So... So very wrong_.' Amaya thought to herself, facepalming at her friend's lack of tact and her teacher's obvious perverseness.

* * *

Class ended not long after Naruto's escapade. In fact, as soon as they were dismissed said boy grabbed Amaya's wrist, intending on escaping their teachers ever watchful gaze -avoiding punishment for his earlier prank sounded pretty good at the moment as well. However, before they could even cross the threshold of the door, two strong tan hands grabbed their collars in a firm but gentle grip, tugging them farther back inside the classroom.

Leaning against his desk, the Iruka faces the two children who avoid eye contact. Sighing, he brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his scarred nose in hopes of nullifying the headache beginning to form. Looking up at the two, the blond huffs and glares off to the side, his arms folded across his chest. The young girl, however, simply rolls her eyes, astounded by her friend's ability to somehow always drag her into his messes.

"Amaya, did you know anything about what happened this morning?" The man asks. The girl silently shakes her head no before looking at the blond. Iruka opens his mouth to question her further, but before he can say anything he is cut off.

"No way, Iruka-sensei! It was all me, believe it!" Naruto exclaims, his arms forming an x in front of his chest, not wanting his best friend to get in trouble for something he did all on his own. Her parents would absolutely lose it, despite they themselves being slightly rambunctious and friendly people. However, seeing as they both come from highly respected clans -much like the Hyuuga or the Uchiha clans- they still had a reputation to uphold. And the fact that some people would see the prank as disrespectful to the past Hokage, they wouldn't be too pleased.

"Very well, Amaya, you're free to go home now..." Iruka begins before turning and glaring at Naruto. " _ **You**_... You on the other hand, are going to scrub every inch of the Hokage Monument until I can see my reflection." He finishes, pointing at the boy.

"But, Sensei... I don't think that's pos-"

"CAN IT!"

Amaya awkwardly watched from the side as the two argued back and forth. Seeing as they were getting nowhere, and that Iruka was becoming increasingly annoyed, she stepped forward with a slightly raised hand and a shy smile. "Um, Sensei?... I'd like to help out, if I can..."

Both males stop arguing and turn to her, a moment passes and Iruka is the first to speak. "No, you don't have to, Amaya. Naruto got into this mess alone."

"Yeah, Maya-chan-"

The brunette shakes her head and crosses her arms, looking at the two sternly. "No, I wanna help! Naruto would help me if it was the other way around-"

"Or try to get you out of it..." Iruka grumbles, giving the boy an unimpressed side-eye as he laughs nervously at the accusation.

Rolling her eyes, Amaya ignores her teacher and continues, "So I'm helping and that's final!" She then turns to the blond, somewhat annoyed. "And you! Who are you to deny my help? Be grateful, idiot!"

Naruto stares at the girl sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a light laugh. "Right, right... Sorry..."

Iruka looks between the two for a moment and pinches the bridge of his nose once again with a sigh. Already knowing that the girl would find some way to aid the blond, even if he refused her help and sent her home. "Fine! But let's get going, the faster we get to the monument the faster we can get this done and over with." With that being said, he turns on his heel and makes his way to the door, leaving the two behind.

As they watch him walk away, Naruto puffs out his chest and begins to wiggle in place, his hands on his hips as he mocks the older male under his breath, earning himself a laugh from the brunette beside him.

"Come on, you two!"

"Right!"

* * *

 _Scrub._

 _Scrub._

 _Scrub._

The sounds of bristles rubbing against stone resonated around the area.

Pausing in her cleaning, Amaya gives her arms a break and leans back with a sigh. Brushing the hair from her eyes, she glances over to Naruto as he grumbled over the "unfairness" of it all.

"The faster you clean, the faster you two can go home..." Iruka informs from above, looking down at the two from his perch.

"So what? It's not like anyone is waiting for me!" The blond replied, his voice full of anger as he glared at the stone in front of him. His response caught the two off guard, prompting them to send him pitying looks.

' _Naruto_...' Amaya thought to herself, biting her lip as she looked down to her blue stained hands and scrub-brush.

After a few minutes of silence passes, Iruka finally speaks up once more. "Hey..."

"What d'ya want now, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto grunts, on the verge of snapping as he glared up at the teacher.

"Well... I was thinkin', how about we head out for some Ichiraku Ramen after this? My treat." Iruka offered casually, causing the blond to perk up.

"Now you're talking!" Naruto yells cheerfully, grinning widely as he began scrubbing at the paint with a newfound vigor.

Amaya stares at the blond for a moment, a small smile forming on her lips as she shook her head. ' _Saa~... Anything for ramen_...'

* * *

Are you sure you don't want to join us? Like I said earlier, I'm buying." Iruka asked, sending the younger brunette a soft look as they walked down the street.

"Mmhm! Kaa-sans probably expecting me home soon... But next time, definitely!" Amaya replies cheerfully, folding her hands behind her back as she mentally took note of the streetlights coming to life.

Iruka nods to himself and gazes around the darkening streets and alleyways. "If you're sure... Do you need us to walk you home?" He asks worriedly, observing a few men stumbling into one of the villages many bars.

Amaya shakes her head. "Nah, there's no need." She responds, motioning a little ways down the street as her father finally spots them. "Besides, I see Papa right over there!"

Hearing her voice, her father turns in their direction and spots them almost instantly, grinning as he begins to make his way over. "Ah, Amaya! I've been looking everywhere for you. Heh, I hope she hasn't caused you any trouble, Iruka?" Kenji calls as he reaches their side, placing a hand on Amaya's head -earning a huff in return.

Laughing, Iruka shakes his head. "No, not at all Minamoto-sama."

"Good, good." Kenji murmurs, nodding to himself before locking his gaze on Naruto. The blond stares back, leading to a little impromptu staring contest. Not long after, Naruto blinks, causing the older Minamoto to chuckle lightly as he reaches out his other hand to ruffle the blond's hair.

"Well, we should get going, if we want to get that ramen before the shop closes... Naruto." Iruka-Sensei says, prompting the boy to nod happily.

"Ah, we won't keep you then. Have a nice night you two." Kenji states with a smile, and soon enough the two give their goodbyes and go on their way.

Once they're out of earshot, Kenji turns his attention to his daughter. "Let's go home then?" He asks, motioning in the direction of the compound.

Amaya nods in response, taking a small step towards the older male. Suddenly, a shout is heard in the distance, prompting the two to pause.

"TOU-SAN! I-MOU-TO! ~"

"..."

' _Oh no_.' Amaya thought to herself, freezing in place as she makes eye contact with her father, who can only sigh and shake his head -as if he could read her thoughts.

Tilting her head around slightly to see where the voice is coming from, she spots Toshiaki running toward them, grinning madly with a small bundle of cloth in his arms.

Both turn to face him properly, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. Soon enough, his run slows into a jog before completely stopping. Toshiaki then takes a moment to catch his breath and holds out the small bundle for them to look.

Raising a brow, Amaya makes a small step forward and gingerly takes the bundle from him. Feeling the weight to it, she cradles it in one arm and uses her free hand to unravel the cloth, only pausing slightly as she hears small whimpers.

"I found him near the gates, don't know what he was doing that far out away from the village though. So, I stopped by that clinic the Inuzuka's run to see if they were missing any pups, turns out they were but since he had taken a liking to me Hana-chan let me keep him! Isn't he cute?!" Toshiaki babbles out excitedly as the younger Minamoto gently pulls back the blanket to look at the small pup. It was dark gray in color, with white on its belly and paws along with its right ear.

' _He can't be much older than Kiba's dog Akamaru_...' The brunette thought as she gently rubbed the spot between its ears. "What are you gonna name it?" She's asks finally, looking up at her brother brother as she hands the puppy back over to him.

Tilting his head thoughtfully to the side, Toshiaki falls into step with them before speaking. "Well... I was thinking about Yoshi."

"Yoshi, huh?... I like it. Are you gonna train with him and stuff?" Amaya asks, turning to her brother with narrowed eyes. "Can you even take care of him? You're hardly home as it is..."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be on a mission right now?" Their father cuts in, making the two flinch, both forgetting he was there due to being enamored with the new familial addition.

"Yeah, I planned on it and as for the mission... It didn't take that long." Toshiaki shrugs, grinning cockily at Amaya. "Your older brother is just that cool and strong!" He adds, turning to a few women as they pass with a wink.

Amaya stares after the blushing females, unimpressed as they giggle and whisper about her brothers' advances. Shaking her head, she side-eyes the male as he continues to flirt with every woman they pass. ' _Tsk, trashy as ever_.'

Toshiaki, feeling her stare, turns to her and smiles brightly. However, it quickly disappears as the brunette shakes her head once more and begins walking faster, leaving him and their father behind. "Eh?! Imouto, wait for me!" He calls out childishly, also picking up his pace.

"No, I don't associate with trash!" Amaya replies, not once looking back.

"So mean!" He cries out comically, tears streaming down his face as he runs faster.

...

Kenji Minamoto stands in the same spot, staring off into the direction in which his children ran off. Catching the sympathetic looks from people nearby, he gives a sigh, ruffling his unruly hair while mumbling to himself about "eccentric children" before he begins to lightly jog after the two. Hoping that his youngest doesn't lose her temper.

 _Again_.

* * *

Mitsu-chan, we're home!" Mitsuko heard her husband call out as he walked into the kitchen, along with the sound of bickering and the door closing. After a moment the arguing stopped, causing the two adults to sweatdrop and look towards the hall as a dark aura filled the house. Suddenly a loud crash was heard, accompanying it was a yelp of pain.

' _Not again._..' Kenji thought to himself with a despairing look on his face as he made his way back to the front door.

Giving a sigh, Mitsuko smiled softly as she followed closely behind her husband. Rounding the corner, she observed the spectacle that was her daughter smashing Toshiaki's face into the floor with her foot, as Kenji tried to pry her away from the disheveled boy. The white-haired male looked to his wife with a pleading look, causing her to giggle slightly.

Hearing their mother's soft laughter, the duo's heads snapped up. Amaya relaxed her aggressive stance at the sight of the pale woman, allowing her father the chance to pick her up and pull her away from Toshiaki.

Yoshi, who watched the whole incident with a wagging tail, bounded over to the injured male, licking him on the face.

"Mah, mah... What's all the fuss about?" The brunette asked cheerfully as she helped her eldest sit up.

"The trash had it coming." Amaya, still in their father's hold, growled out as she glared ferociously at the whining male on the floor.

"All I said was that you'd get a boyfriend faster if you acted cuter and more girly! I swear it's like having another brother!" Toshiaki defended as he cuddled the pup, his response causing the girl to huff in frustration.

"Ahaha... Isn't she a little young to be worrying about boys?" Kenji asked, slowly freeing Amaya from his hold as he laughed nervously.

Mitsuko grins. "Ah, I wouldn't say that. After all, you confessed to me when we were around her age, ne?" She muses aloud with a mischievous glint in her eye, flustering her husband in the process.

"We were fifteen..." He replied weakly, looking to the side with a hand covering his mouth as she leaned against him.

Mitsuko hummed softly before laughing lightly. "Amaya's almost thirteen. Not that much of an age gap, dear." Her response only flustering the male even more.

Amaya and Toshiaki stood off to the side, deadpanning, as they watched their mother continue to tease their father.

"We should probably-" The male began slowly, his voice trailing off as he glanced off to the side.

"Yeah." Amaya agreed, already knowing what he was going to suggest.

Soon enough, the two found themselves awkwardly shuffling away from the scene, leaving the two adults on their own.


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Graduations, Hokage's, and Honorable Grandsons_** -

"Today's the day! Today's the day!"

Amaya deadpanned at Toshiaki's swaying form as he danced around the kitchen in excitement, with Yoshi playfully nipping at his heels.

Letting out a sigh, she rests her chin on the heel of her palm, ignoring the male to the best of her ability. "I don't see why you're so excited. It's just the graduation exam."

"Just the graduation exam? JUST THE GRADUATION EXAM?!" Toshiaki screeches, leaning over the brunettes slouched form, putting all of his weight on her back as he hugs her from behind. "My dear, sweet sister! This is the very basis of your career as a Kunoichi! I understand that you're confident in your abilities, but you should really humble yourself!"

Amaya groans at the extra weight, tensing as her brother began to nuzzle his face into her hair. Eventually having enough of her personal space being invaded, she sends an elbow into his diaphragm, forcing him to let go and fall to the floor as she stands from her seat. "I have more humbleness in my pinkie toe than you do in your entire body."

With that, she excuses herself from the room, shouting out her goodbyes as she heads for the foyer. Toshiaki, ignoring his shortness of breath, shoots up from the floor and runs after her with Yoshi not too far behind. "Wait! Let me walk you to school! We haven't done that in forever!"

"No! Go away, pest!"

"But, Imoutooo! ~"

"Let go, Trashiaki!"

"Lemme walk you to school!"

" _I said no!_ "

...

Kenji and Mitsuko sit in their seats quietly, listening to the argument in the other room. Both flinching as a loud smack sounds from the foyer followed by a loud whine and the slamming of the door.

There's a moment of silence before the shuffling of fabric is heard along with little toenails tapping the floor.

"I won't give up that easily! Let's go, Yoshi, we're walking Imouto to school!" Toshiaki's voice is heard, earning himself a small yip from the puppy in return as they both bound out the door -also slamming it in their wake.

After taking a long sip of his coffee, Kenji rolls his shoulders to relieve some of the tension. "For one day, all I ask, is for a bit of peace. Just one..."

Mitsuko laughs, gently placing her hand on top of his for comfort. "Then it would be too quiet."

Kenji hums and takes her hand in his completely. "I suppose." He murmurs, his once thoughtful expression turning grim. "I just hope they don't cause a scene on the way to the academy. It was hard enough last time explaining to Lord Third why a large portion of fencing was destroyed..."

* * *

The classroom door slams open, startling those inside. Everyone turns to the entrance, taking in Amaya's disheveled appearance as she rests her hands on her knees, panting.

Iruka's expression morphs from one of annoyance to concern as he walks over, patting the girl on the back gently as she coughed. "Amaya? What happened, why are you late this time?"

Amaya raises to her full height and places a hand on her forehead, attempting to regain her composure and breath. "Sorry, Sensei. Toshi... Toshiaki-nii was chasing me, all over the village... I finally... got away after the... the fourth back alleyway."

Iruka sighs and nods understandingly, already knowing of the eldest Minamoto child's mannerisms and habits. "It's okay, I'll let it slide this time. Go ahead and take a seat."

Amaya nods and makes her way up the steps, lazily plopping into the empty spot next to Naruto, who sends her an amused look. "Rough morning?"

At his question, the brunette leans forward and buries her face into her arms. "Saa~ You have no idea..."

Once the girl was seated, Iruka gives the room a once over as he returns to his desk, mentally taking attendance. Nodding in satisfaction, he briefly looks down and checks off the brunette's name. Looking back up, he smiles softly, a melancholic feeling washing over him. "We'll now start the final exam, when your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu."

At his words, Naruto's head hits the desk with a small, but loud thump. Amaya flinches from the sound and looks over to the blond in pity as he begins to tug at his hair in frustration. "Eheh, I'm sure you'll be fine, Naru-chi..." She comforts, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous laugh as she received a groan in response.

Minutes pass, and names are called one after another in alphabetical order, pushing Naruto's nerves further over the edge as his turn grew closer.

"Amaya Minamoto, please go to the testing room."

The brunette sighs and stands up, turning to Naruto one last time. "I'll see you later okay? I'll wait for you, so we can walk home together when we get done here." She tells him, earning a nod in return.

Seeing his gloomy expression, Amaya reaches out and pats his shoulder in a last-ditch effort to calm his nerves. "Don't look so down, I know you can do it! When it's your turn, go in there and show 'em what for, okay? Good luck!"

* * *

Walking into the room, Amaya immediately spots Iruka and Mizuki, another academy teacher, sitting at a table. In front of them sat two stacks of papers, no doubt belonging to every students' personal file, along with four rows of neatly folded headbands.

Noticing her entrance, Iruka sends her a smile. "Ah, Amaya, there you are!... This test should be easy for you. All you have to do is create a clone and you'll be done." He informs as he leans forward on his folded arms.

Amaya nods and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. Once relaxed, she begins to build and gather her chakra before preforming the required hand signs. Soon enough, three small popping sounds fill the room. Opening her eyes, Amaya looks to her left, smiling when she spots three perfect clones staring back.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Iruka chuckles, marking off her name from the list. "Nicely done!"

Mizuki smiles and motions to the headbands before him. "Good! You pass, step up and get your headband."

Although feeling uneasy under his gaze, Amaya smiles politely and walks forward, quickly turning her attention to the headbands on the table. Choosing one with black cloth, she ties it securely around her neck before taking a step backwards, giving herself enough room to bow. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei!"

Iruka chuckles, his eyes watering slightly as he stared at the new graduate in front of him. "It's no problem!" He replies, waving her off. "Now get out of here. Don't cause too much trouble!"

"No promises!"

* * *

Cutting around another corner, Amaya sighs in slight relief as her eyes lock onto the academy's front doors. It had been at least thirty minutes since she took the final exam, and most of her time after had been spent talking to parents or other teachers who knew her father.

It was now safe to say she was ready to grab Naruto and get the hell out of dodge.

Trotting up to the door, she swings it open with a flourish, deadpanning at the sight of the large crowd filling the school's small courtyard. Taking a deep breath, she steels her nerves before making her way into the throng, her eyes scouring every visible spot for a certain blond.

"There, you see him?" A feminine voice asks "quietly", prompting the brunette to turn around, spotting two sneering women standing off to the side. "It's that boy, I heard he's the only one that failed."

"Hmpf, well it serves him right." The other spat.

Amaya's brows furrow and she follows their line of sight, her eyes immediately landing on Naruto, who currently sat on the swing downhearted. Putting two and two together, she felt her temper begin to rise -the feeling completely overshadowing her concern for her friend as she took a step forward.

Suddenly, a large hand finds its way onto the brunette's shoulder. Amaya jolts at the sudden weight and moves her gaze up the arm, finding her father staring back with a knowing look. "Papa? What are you..." She begins to ask, trailing off as he brings a finger to his lips, shushing her quietly before turning his attention back to the two women as they spoke once more.

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja! I mean he's the boy who-"

"Shh! We're not aloud to talk about that!"

Amaya felt her father's grip on her shoulder tighten slightly before he finally let their presence be known. "No, you're not."

At his stern tone, both women automatically froze in place. Slowly turning around, their faces turned an ashen white as they realize who bothered to butt into their conversation.

"M-Minamoto-sama!" One of the women stuttered out as the other became paler, if that was even possible. Both began to fidget in their spots.

Seeing their panicked expressions, Amaya glanced up at her father, his eyes, which were usually calm and warm, were now cold and calculating.

"Ladies." He acknowledged with a small yet forced smile, his tone of voice remaining stern and reproving. "This is a very public place to be talking about such matters... I hope you understand that the decree is still in place along with whatever punishment is necessary?"

At his words and the two females flustered expressions, Amaya raised a curious brow. ' _Decree? What decree?_ ' The girl asked herself, looking back and forth between the three adults.

"Ah! Yes of course, Minamoto-sama-!"

"It won't happen again!"

Her father's expression didn't waver. "Be sure that it doesn't, other officials might not be as forgiving to slip ups. I'd hate to see anyone be punished because of their own ignorance." Her father replies, giving a small and polite bow of his own as he noticed stares from onlookers. "Anyway, I should let you get back to your families now, thank you for your time."

With that being said, both women give hasty goodbyes and scurry off to find their own respective relatives, each extremely embarrassed for being chastised in public and by such a highly respected individual.

Watching the two run off, Amaya smirks to herself before glancing back up to her father. "Saa~ Papa, you really scared the pants off 'em this time. ~" She snickers, watching his face relax as he smiles.

Looking down at his youngest, Kenji ruffles her hair -much to her dismay. Chuckling as she tries to pat it back down, he replies, "I had to do something, you looked like you were going to blow a fuse. I suppose you get that temper of yours from your mothers' side of the family."

Amaya's nose scrunched slightly at the comparison, her mind briefly picturing her very temperamental Godmother. Shaking the thought away, she turns her attention back to her father. "I'm happy to see you 'n all, but what are you doing here anyway? I thought you had to work a little bit later today..." She asks, trailing off as he met her confused gaze.

"Well, Lord Third gave me the rest of the day off because of your graduation, and your mother said something about having Naruto over for dinner tonight. So, I thought I'd pick you both up on my way home..." He informs, looking around curiously. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's over... there...?" Amaya begins, raising a hand to point at the swing only to find it empty. "Eh? Where'd he go?"

"Hmm, he must've run off somewhere... I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. No man can resist your mothers cooking!" Her father muses out loud, throwing his head back with a hearty laugh earning himself a grin from the brunette in return.

...

A few minutes later after leaving the academy, Amaya found herself silently musing over what was said between her father and the two women. ' _What decree? Why isn't anyone aloud to talk about it? It's got something to do with Naruto, that much is obvious..._ ' With that in mind she chances a glance up at her father, only to find him already staring back, a knowing look in his eye.

Quickly turning her gaze to the sidewalk, she kicks a small pebble with the toe of her sandal, debating whether or not to ask. However, her curiosity got the better of her. "Papa, about what was said back there-" She begins, only to be waved off as he chuckles.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." He hums, looking ahead in thought. "I suppose it was bound to happen sometime, but we can't talk about it now. Wait until we get home, alright?"

Amaya huffs not completely satisfied with his answer, but accepts it anyway with a nod, leaving them in silence.

"By the way..."

Glancing up at her father's voice, Amaya's eyes narrow as she notes a mischievous glint dancing in her father's similar blue pools. "What?" She asks, stepping sideways in order to put distance between the two of them.

"I just realized that I never properly congratulated you on graduating." Her father muses lightly, setting the brunette on edge. A minute or two passes, building the suspense even more before he suddenly leaps towards her, roaring out a "C'MERE YOU!"

Amaya, startled, shrieks at the suddenness of it all as she leaped away. However, she was too slow as her father pulled her into a firm hold, assaulting her scalp with his knuckles in a fierce noogie.

"PAPA!" She groans out through peels of laughter, attempting to bat away his hand. The whole display earning themselves small chuckles and amused snorts from passerby's.

...

Once the father and daughter duo had reached home, Kenji opened the door, holding it open for his daughter. "We're home!" He called out as Amaya trotted past to take off her shoes, barely hearing the sound of acknowledgement from somewhere deep within the house.

They weren't left alone for long, however, as a loud crash followed by thundering footsteps were heard from upstairs. Eventually, Toshiaki made his appearance. Taking the steps two at a time, the eldest then flung himself from the second to last stair, crashing into Amaya before pulling her into a large bear hug.

"Imouto!" He cheered happily, spinning himself and the smaller female around a few times before setting her down, making sure to keep a tight grip on her shoulders as he pulled away. His brown eyes then zero in on the newly acquired headband, making his grin grow wider. "You passed! I'm so proud of you! ~" He chimed, crushing her to his chest once more, rubbing his cheek against the crown of her head as large tears streamed down his face. "My sweet baby sister... When did you grow up so fast?! You need to stop it, stop it this instant!"

Amaya, still slightly dizzy from the spinning, turns her head to the side. "T-Toshi... Can't.. breathe!" She wheezes, pawing at his shirt.

"Oh, sorry! ~" He laughs, loosening his hold a bit. He then turns his attention to their father, who was currently being greeted by their mother, with a look of betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the academy to pick her up?!"

"Because you're an embarrassment." Amaya grumbles dryly before their father could answer, her face still smushed against his chest.

Toshiaki gasps and stumbles away from her, holding his chest in pain as he drops to the floor in disbelief, the familiar sight itself causing their father to shake his head.

"Amaya!" Their mother scolds, her tone nothing short of exasperated.

At the sound, Amaya looks off to the side, an annoyed pout settling on her lips. Briefly making eye contact with the older brunette, she sighs and kneels next to the older male while reaching out a hand, placing it on his head. "Sorry," she mumbles guiltily as a small tinge of pink forms on her cheeks, "that was mean... You're not an embarrassment."

Toshiaki stares at the girl dumbfounded for a moment, taking in her flushed appearance for a moment before his eyes begin to well up with fresh tears. Clutching her to his side, he gently sways them back and forth. "It's okay! I know you didn't mean it!" He exclaims, once again rubbing his face against hers. "Besides even if you did, I can't stay mad at you! You're too cute! Stay this cute forever, okay?!"

Amaya brings her free hand up and pinches the bridge of her nose while the other buries itself deep into her brother's white tresses. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Toshi-nii." She grumbles, her face growing redder at the sight of their parent's amused and fond smiles.

* * *

Staring up at the apartment building, Amaya couldn't help but sigh. ' _I hope he's home..._ '

A few hours had passed since she'd seen Naruto at the academy, and during that time she had done nothing but speak to her father about her friends' harsh circumstances and laze around hoping that he'd show up, which he didn't -both doing nothing to stop her worries for the blond. Eventually, her concerns got the best of her, leading to her current situation.

Adjusting her hold on the bag of leftovers her mother sent her with, she began to make her trek up the many stairs, keeping an eye open for the familiar floor number. After reaching the desired level, she passed by a few doors until coming to a stop at the end of the hall.

"Naruto? You home?" She called, knocking lightly on the door, receiving no answer in response. "Hey, if you are, open up! Mama sent food for you!"

Still hearing no response, Amaya sighs and reaches into her pants pocket, pulling out her set of keys. Picking out the singular brass-colored key, she unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open, peeking inside before entering fully. "Pardon the intrusion..."

Closing the door behind her, she looks around the dark apartment. "Naruto, are you here?" She calls again, pausing for a moment to listen. When nothing happens, she toes off her shoes and walks further inside, heading straight to the bedroom. "He might be asleep..."

Slowly opening the door, she once again peeks inside, only to find the usual messy room and unmade bed. "Seriously, where are you?" She murmurs, shaking her head before making her way to the kitchen, setting the bag on the table as she reaches for the notepad and pen laying on the countertop.

Returning to the table, Amaya opens the bag and takes out the disposable tupperware, placing it in the fridge for the boy to find later. She then backtracks to the table to write a note before leaving the apartment.

' _I hope he's okay..._ ' She wonders, closing the note up in the door so that when it's opened, the blond would find it. ' _He's so gonna get it tomorrow for making me worry like this._ '

...

Later that evening, there's a frantic knock at the door, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere of the house.

Amaya, who was on her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, pauses at the foot of the stairs for a moment. The knocking continues, snapping her from her thoughts and sending her running to the door. She opens it with a flourish, surprised to see Iruka himself standing on their porch, panting.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Startled, the Chunin straightens up, his eyes wide and filled with worry as he briefly looks over her shoulder. "Amaya-chan! Is Naruto here by any chance?" He asks through his heavy breathing, deflating slightly as she shakes her head 'no'.

Tilting her head, Amaya opens her mouth to ask what's wrong and why he was looking for the knucklehead, but stops as her father appears behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Iruka?"

"Minamoto-sama! I'm sorry to disturb you all, but you need to come with me, immediately!" Iruka informs backing up a bit to allow the male room to step forward.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Kenji asks, his brows furrowing in alarm as he pushed Amaya behind himself protectively.

"That's what we're trying to figure out..." Iruka replies, opening his mouth to elaborate further but is cut off by Amaya.

"What's happened to Naruto? Did he do something? Is that why you're looking for him?" She fired off one question after another, not allowing the older male time to speak.

"Amaya." Her father calls, gaining her attention. "I'll deal with it. Stay here with your mother."

"But-"

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's nothing." Her father interjects before she could continue, and with that he was out the door with Iruka in tow.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun's just fine." Her mother calls, gaining the attention of her youngest.

"He won't be when I get ahold of him." Amaya growls, wondering what kind of chaos the blond created to have Iruka in such a state.

The night passes on and although her mother had initially sent her to bed hours ago, it didn't stop Amaya from sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to her father as he explained everything to her mother once he got home.

' _At least he's okay..._ ' She conceded as she stood from her seated position, tiptoeing down the hall to her bedroom. ' _Not that surprised that Mizuki-sensei was a traitor... I always thought he was kinda creepy._ ' She added as an afterthought, slipping under the covers and into a peaceful sleep that now came easily knowing Naruto was safe.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Naruto hissed from his injuries and sore muscles as he limped his way to his apartment door. The once lonely housing unit a welcoming sight after all he'd went through tonight.

Unlocking the door, his tired eyes catch sight of a small piece of paper fluttering to the floor. Bending down to pick it up, his curiosity grows at the sight of the familiar, neat and bubbly handwriting.

' _Yo, Naruto! You're lucky we're friends, because I wouldn't climb all of those stairs for nothing, ya know!_ '

Chuckling, the blond closes the door softly behind him and continues reading after flipping on the lights.

' _I looked for you after class but couldn't find you. So, I came by to check on you, but_ _ **somebody**_ _wasn't home... You better not be planning anything stupid, you've already got me worried enough as it is! Anyways, Mama sent some extra food over. Apparently, she "cooked too much this time" - but we know differently. It's in the fridge, and don't bother returning the tupperware they're disposable. Eat up, cause the next time I come over I'm checking!_ '

Looking up, Naruto makes his way to the small kitchen and opens the fridge, instantly spotting the neatly stacked bowls. Closing the door, he pockets the note for safe keeping and grins, a warm fluttery feeling filling his chest.

* * *

- _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ -

Waking up was never easy for Amaya, but today was different. As soon as the morning light shining through the curtains became too much to handle, the girl rolled out of bed and got dressed. Donning her usual gray mid drift with a mesh undershirt along with her black ninja pants and shoes, she charged to the bathroom to brush her teeth before practically flying down the stairs while tying her headband around her neck.

Rounding the corner into the dining room, she greets her mother while quickly swiping an apple from the fruit bowl. However, before her mother could even reply, she was out the door, leaving the woman exasperated once again.

Trotting down the street, Amaya waved at anyone who called out to her, all the while keeping her eyes peeled for a certain blond knucklehead. Soon enough, she gets a bit of luck as she spots him near Ichiraku Ramen. ' _Of course._ ' The girl thought to herself rolling her eyes.

Her pace gradually picks up until she finally full on sprinting towards the boy. "NA-RU-TO!" She yells, her threatening tone causing him to turn around almost robotically with an ashen white face.

"Aheh, hey Amaya! Listen, I know your probably upset about how I practically ditched you yesterday-" He begins, his apology quickly becoming a nervous ramble as the girl nears, however he's quickly and promptly cut off with a harsh bonk on the head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yells with a halfhearted glare.

Amaya fists his shirt and pulls him up by his collar, leaving him standing on the tips of his toes. "Naruto." She calls through gritted teeth.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know how woRRIED I WAS, IDIOT!" She exclaims, shaking him roughly, not caring for the babble of excuses spilling from his lips. "Do you know how confused I was when Iruka showed up at our house looking for you?! I wasn't aloud to do anything! I couldn't have helped you even if I tried!"

Pausing in his apology, Naruto stares at her bashfully. "You know what happened last night?"

Amaya loosens her grip on his jumpsuit, allowing his feet to completely touch the ground once more. "Yes."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto looks down to his sandal-clad feet. "I wanted to tell ya, Amaya, believe it!" He informs before meeting her eyes completely, the gleam in his eyes a mix of both determination and sincerity. "I just didn't want to get you in trouble, that's all. You already do so much for me, I don't wanna take advantage of that." He pauses for a moment, a light flush coating his cheeks. "Thanks for the food, too. Tell your ma I'm sorry for the trouble..."

The Minamoto regards him for a moment, her eyes softening at his implication. "Honestly..." she breathes out, "Let me decide what's troubling or not, idiot."

"But-"

"No buts!" Amaya cuts him off, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, bringing him into a gentle side hug. "I do those things because I want to! Same goes for Mama! She practically sees you as one of her own, anyway! Geez, you'd think you'd understand that already..."

Naruto stares at the girl for a moment as she laughs, quickly joining in from both relief and happiness.

Shaking her head, Amaya grabs his wrist and pulls him inside the small ramen shop. "C'mon, you dork, I'll treat you to some ramen for graduating!"

"EH?! You know about that, too?!"

"Of course!"

* * *

Before anyone knew it, a few days had passed after finding out what happened between Naruto and Mizuki. Along with that, the twins had finally returned home from their mission, allowing the Minamoto's to hold a somewhat belated celebration for both Amaya and Naruto for graduating from the academy.

Everything went as planned and it was just as rambunctious as always.

...

At the current moment, Amaya was meeting up with said blond to get the photos for their ID cards taken. When he finally arrived, the young Minamoto didn't know what to think.

Still clad in his bright orange and blue jumpsuit, the only thing the blond had changed about his appearance was his skin -in which every visible portion was covered in white and red face-paint.

As soon as he reached the girl, who was trying oh so desperately to hold back her laughter, he struck a pose. Asking her questions like "how'd it look" and "isn't it awesome".

Amaya, however, couldn't give him much of an answer. Her resolve had broken, and she was laughing too hard to speak.

...

When everything finally calmed down, they went inside and followed the cameraman up to the roof for better lighting.

"I can't believe you're taking a picture like that." Amaya comments, snickering behind her hand after the cameraman asked Naruto if he was sure that's what he wanted. "They'll make you retake it, ya know? You're not supposed to have anything on or covering your face." She informs as she leaned back against the railing, watching the cameraman work.

Eventually, the camera finally flashed, and the photo was taken, allowing Naruto to turn to her. "Pfft, yeah right, Amaya. There's no way they'd make me retake it, it's too awesome! Believe it!" Naruto replies following behind her after taking the form and photo handed to him. Both heading towards Lord Third's office.

...

- _ **Five Minutes Later**_ -

"At first ya know I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it, it took me like three hours to work it out and stuff. But finally, I got it, like an art project on my face, only cooler." Naruto said confidently, his face now clean of face-paint.

Hearing his explanation come to an end, Amaya looks up from her perch on the windowsill, her attention solely on Lord Third and her father -who apparently was helping with paperwork and such before they entered.

A small snort filled the air followed by the clearing of a throat, prompting those in the room to turn to turn their gazes to the culprit. The male in question, her father, covered his mouth as he stared intently at the photo in front of him. Shaking in silent laughter.

"Take it again." Lord Third said, voice void of any emotion as he turned back to stare at the boy.

Naruto's once proud expression fell, turning into a scowl at the elders' words, earning himself a quiet giggle from Amaya. ' _Told ya so._..'

"Hmm? NO WAY!" The blond exclaimed, crossing his arms into an x in front of his chest with a defiant glare.

"We can't accept this photo." The old man continues to say as he brings his wooden pipe up to his mouth.

"Yeah? Well I'm not doing it again!" Naruto yells, jumping up from his chair, preforming very familiar hand signs.

Amaya straightens up in her seat, her eyes widening slightly at what he was about to do. ' _Oh no, don't tell me he's going to-_ '

"TRANSFORM!"

The room is silent as a poof is heard and soon enough, there standing in Naruto's place once again, was a scantily dressed woman only covered by small wisps of clouds.

"Pretty please, Lord Hokage?" _She_ asked somewhat seductively, forcing Kenji to turn his head away -clearly flustered, and the elder to fly back in surprise with a nose bleed similar to how Iruka reacted.

' _N-no way! He got Papa AND the Old Man!_ ' Amaya thought to herself shocked, staring at the two in disbelief as they attempted to avoid eye contact.

...

As the two quickly grasp at what little composure they had left, Naruto dispelled the jutsu.

"That's the Sexy Jutsu you say? Very tricky, much too tricky. Don't do it again." Lord Third muses aloud with closed eyes, dabbing his nose with a handkerchief. His words earning himself a silent nod from Kenji, who was still slightly flustered.

"And where is your headband, Naruto? You're supposed to be wearing it." The elder asked, opening his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not putting it on until the orientation, I don't wanna mess it up." Naruto replies, adjusting the goggles on his forehead.

"So, you want your headband to look nice but your photo, which is supposed to identify you, makes you look like a clown..."

Amaya laughs loudly at the Hokage's words, earning herself a grin from her father and a flustered reaction from the blond.

Chortling, Lord Third continues. "It's for ninja training and missions, which is the key to your future. Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is." He pressed further, hoping the boy would finally understand and retake the photo.

"Well fine! How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?" Naruto shoots back, somewhat annoyed.

...

While all of this is being said, there was a light sound of the floor creaking outside of the door. Naruto continued to complain, seemingly the only one to not notice. Suddenly, the door bursts open gaining everyone's attention, prompting them to look over.

"OLD MAN! I CHALLENGE YOU! I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!" A small boy, wearing a helmet on his head - also missing a tooth, exclaimed as he ran toward the elder.

He made it two steps into the room before he slipped on his over-sized scarf, landing face first onto the hardwood floor. Silence fills the room, forcing Amaya to look away while covering her mouth, shaking with silent laughter.

"Something tripped me!" The little boy exclaimed, looking around the room before his eyes locked onto Naruto, who was staring back with squinted eyes.

Fast paced footsteps were then heard coming down the hallway, and soon a man wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna along with sunglasses, ran into the room. His quick pace coming to an abrupt halt as soon as he caught sight of the boy lying on the floor.

"Are you okay, Honorable Grandson?! And by the way there's nothing here for you to trip on, it's pretty flat." The man says to the boy, stepping forward slowly to help him up. However instead of receiving a response, the boy jumps up and angrily points at Naruto.

"Alright, you're the one who tripped me, aren't you?!"

"You tripped over your own feet, dork!" Naruto yells back, picking the child up by his scarf and collar.

Amaya spares a glance towards the Hokage, realization of who the boy was quickly washing over her. "H-hey Naruto, maybe you shouldn't-" She begins, only to be cut off by the new arrival.

"Hey you! Take your hands off him right now! He's the Honorable Grandson of the honorable Third Hokage!" His words give the blond pause as Naruto briefly looks up at him before turning his attention back to the boy.

"What's the matter, huh? I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy?! Afraid because the Third Hokage is my grandfather?!" The boy taunts, making the blond clench his free hand into a fist.

Amaya gives a small sigh as she looks over and makes eye contact with her father and the Hokage. ' _Here we go.'_ She thought, relaxing back into her spot on the windowsill, ready to watch everything unfold.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother! So, believe it!" Naruto exclaims, socking the boy in the face, sending him to the floor roughly. His words earning a snort from Amaya in return.

As soon as the kid hit the floor, the man in the doorway let out a loud gasp before running to the boy's side. After helping the Hokage's grandson up, the man then began to lecture him. "Listen carefully, you are the honorable grandson of the honorable Hokage. You cannot let riff-raff like this draw you into a fight. Even though he deserves it. You see he's far beneath you, you mustn't stoop to his level... As your elite ninja trainer, I am never wrong which means I'm always right. I'm far above the other trainers so heed my every word. Your goal is to become the next Hokage, and I can teach you the best way to do it." He started, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto watched for a moment, unimpressed before quickly excusing himself, leaving the room. Unknowing to him, however, the Hokage's grandson slipped out as well -intending on following him.

The trainer soon continued, "Indeed." He began, pushing up his sunglasses. "Due to my skill, I can take you quickly and easily to the top, but you must always stay close to me. You understand me right, Honorable Grandson?" He asks, finally opening his eyes, soon coming to the painful realization that the boy had left mid-lecture.

"WHERE'D HE GO NOW?!" He exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"Looks like he gave you the slip again, Ebisu-san." Her father comments with a laugh, flustering the "trainer" even more.

' _Ebisu? Didn't the twins say something about a guy name Ebisu_?' Amaya thought to herself, eventually jogging a memory.

...

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"Imouto, we need to talk to you. ~" Kou said, coming up to wrap an arm around the smaller brunette's shoulder._

 _"Yeah?" Amaya asks, becoming slightly paranoid as she shifts her eyes from Kou to the other twin walking towards her._

 _"If you ever meet a guy named Ebisu-" Kurai started._

 _"Stay away from him. ~" Kou finished._

 _By then, both had their arms woven around her shoulders, their eyes glinting mischievously._

 _Raising a curious brow, Amaya looks up at the two in confusion. "Okay?... But why?" She asks, attempting to break free from their grasp, only to freeze when they speak once again -this time in unison._

 _"Because he's a huge closet pervert. ~" They both whisper conspiratorially before releasing her from their hold._

 _-_ _ **Flashback End**_ _-_

 _..._

' _Cl-closet pervert Ebisu?!_ ' Amaya thought to herself, staring at the man somewhat horrified.

"I think he followed Naruto, but I've no idea where they're going." Lord Third replied offhandedly, turning his attention back to Amaya, motioning for her photo.

"HE'S WITH NARUTO?! THAT'S A DISASTER! I'M COMING, HONORABLE GRANDSON!" Ebisu all but screeched, hightailing it out of the room and back down the hallway.

Once again, the room is silent - and awkwardly so - as everyone stared at the spot the male once stood. Suddenly, Amaya hears a throat being cleared, prompting her to look towards the table once again.

Lord Third motions for the photo once again, sending the brunette scrambling from her perch and to her feet, her face flushing a light pink at his chuckles. Stepping forward, she holds out the photograph - smiling when he takes it.

Hiruzen looks at the photo for a moment and nods. "Good, good. Everything seems to be in order..." He trails off, handing the photo over to her father to file.

Amaya thanks the elder, earning a soft smile in return, and angles her body towards the door. "Ahah, I should probably go make sure they don't cause too much trouble..." She laughs, trailing off as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated." Lord Third replies with small smile.

At the village leaders' words, her father stands from his seat and pushes back her bangs, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Behave yourself and have some fun." He tells her with a closed eye smile.

Nodding, Amaya gives the Hokage one last bow before pivoting on her heel, beginning to make her way to the door. However, just before she could cross the threshold, her father calls her name. Turning her head in his direction, he looks away awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

"Don't tell your mother about Naruto's Sexy Jutsu..."

Amaya grimaces at the reminder but nods in agreement before continuing on her way to find Naruto and Lord Third's grandson.


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Orientations, Unexpected Kisses, and Teammates_** -

After leaving the building, Amaya immediately began to look for Naruto and Lord Third's grandson. However, due to being unable to find them, her search eventually just turned into walking around aimlessly.

"Amaya!"

Hearing someone call out her name, Amaya looks up, spotting Naruto jogging towards her. "Hey, where's the kid? He followed you, didn't he?" She asks, looking over the blond's shoulder for the little tyke.

Naruto waves her questions off, grinning widely as he reached her side. "Oh, I took care of it, even taught him my Sexy Jutsu." He informs proudly.

After processing his words for a moment, Amaya blanches. "You didn't?!" She asks, her exasperation growing as he nods happily in response. ' _Poor Hokage-sama... If Naruto could catch him off guard with it, there's no doubt his grandson can and will as well_.' She mused, pitying the elder but also finding amusement in his newfound predicament.

Shaking the thought away, Amaya turns her attention back to the blond next to her as they begin walking. "So, are you coming back over tonight? Mama's worried that you're not "taking proper care" of yourself or something."

Folding his arms behind his head, Naruto statues up at the sky, humming to himself. "Mmn, nah not tonight. I wanna turn in early so I'll be on time tomorrow... If I come over, it'll be another late night like always." He replies, turning to her with a soft smile.

Amaya laughs, shrugging it off with a nod of understanding. "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

- _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ -

After breakfast, Amaya jumps up from her seat, calling out her goodbyes over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. However, before she could even get her hand on the handle, she's suddenly stopped as two separate arms wrap around both her shoulder and waist. Looking up, she sighs as she makes eye contact with the twins, wondering what the two could possibly want from her now.

Seeing her curious expression, Kou, the louder one of the two, grins brightly. "We thought we'd walk with you today!" He informs cheerfully.

Kurai nods, smiling softly down at her. "We hardly get to spend time with you."

Somewhat surprised, Amaya stares at the two thoughtfully before nodding, leading the way out the door. "Okay... But we'll probably end up meeting Naruto on the way-"

"That's fine." They interject at the same time, shrugs and all.

Stretching, Kou looks up at the sky as they walk. "Besides, I like the lil' dude, he's pretty funny." He comments cheerily as they leave the compound, earning smirks from his siblings in response.

Their walk turns silent after that, that is until Amaya turns to them with a strange expression. "Oh, by the way, I met Ebisu-san yesterday... Sort of." She tells them, immediately catching their attention.

"What happened?" Kurai asks, slowing down in his stride, brushing back his unruly brown hair while taking a glance at Kou with a knowing look.

"Well, Naruto and I were meeting with Lord Third..." The youngest began, making sure to go into great detail of her and Naruto's escapades leading up to and following the events of the day before, her "grand" story leaving both males in stitches once finished.

"I'm telling ya, Kurai, we need to bring the kid in on one of our pranks sometime!" Kou exclaims, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. "He's a genius! I mean a 'Sexy Jutsu'?! And it actually works?!"

"It would be interesting... Imagine what we could get on Toshiaki." Kurai replied with a strange glint in his eye, earning a dark chuckle from his usually "brighter" twin.

Amaya shivers at their expressions and tone, deciding it best to quickly change the subject as she spots Naruto walking ahead of them at the end of the block. "Well speak of the devil!... NARUTO!" She calls with a wave, prompting him to look up in their direction.

"Hey you guys! I was just on my way to your place, believe it!" He informs, coming to a stop as the three siblings reach him.

As soon as he's in reach, Kou reaches out and pats him lightly on the back. "We heard about what happened yesterday! You gotta tell us about that jutsu of yours!" He states, leaning in with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Naruto glances at Amaya curiously, sweatdropping when his friend subtly shakes her head 'no' with a panicked expression on her face.

...

While continuing down the street, Kurai nudges Amaya gently in the side. Once he has her attention, he motions silently with his head toward an area in the fence, which was jutting out oddly, as they near.

' _Obviously a disguise... And a terrible one at that_.' Amaya thought to herself, shaking her head as she and her brother look behind them to Kou and Naruto. Both quickly realizing that the two hadn't noticed anything due to their constant blabbering, causing the two to roll their eyes.

The duo share another look as they all pass the "disguise" safely with nothing major happening. ' _Maybe we're not the ones their waiting fo-_ '

Before Amaya could finish the thought, the so called "disguise" is ripped off and thrown to the ground. They all spin around at the commotion, each one staring blankly at the sight before them.

' _It's that kid from yesterday!_ ' Amaya thought to herself, none too impressed.

"You're mine Naruto!" The child exclaims, pointing at the blond as he took a step forward, only to trip on his scarf and flaceplant the ground, causing the three Minamoto siblings to sweatdrop at the scene.

"Uh... What do ya think you're doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto asks, completely unaffected as he stares down at the child blankly.

' _Konohamaru... Huh, so that's his name!_ ' Amaya mused, pounding a fist on her palm lightly.

"That was a slick move, that's why I respect you as a rival." Konohamaru informs as he stood, completely ignoring the question.

Naruto's expression turned into one of confusion. "But I didn't do anything..." He replies, thoroughly confused. His response making the twins snicker into their hands.

"Alright, now fight me fair and square!" Konohamaru yells determinedly, once again ignoring what was said as he stepped forward with a fist clenched in front of him.

Sighing, Amaya takes a step forward, waving her hands in a placating motion. "Mah, mah, slow down there pipsqueak." She began, gaining the kids attention as he turns to her. "It's only been a day, and we've got places to be."

Konohamaru stares at the girl for a moment, gaping like a fish out of water before his face began to turn a light shade of pink, earning himself knowing looks from the twins standing behind her.

"She's right. Sorry, Konohamaru, but we have orientation today." Naruto cut in apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Orientation?" The child questioned, moving his gaze from Amaya and onto Naruto.

"That's right, as of today I'm a ninja. Believe it." The blond answered seriously, slightly adjusting his forehead protector.

...

After a few more minutes of talking, they say goodbye to Konohamaru and continued on their way to the academy. "Well that was interesting..." Kurai comments quietly, earning an amused nod from his twin.

"We also have to tell Toshiaki-nii about Imouto's possible future fanboy." Kou added with a shit eating grin, adjusting a few brown strands of hair that fell into his brown eyes.

Amaya feels her eyes twitch as the two began snickering. "Shut up." She growls out annoyed, making their laughter grow louder. Shaking her head at the two, Amaya looks ahead, spotting the academy gates a little ways away. ' _We can make a run for it before they do anything embarrassing_...' She thought to herself, chancing a glance between her older siblings and an oblivious Naruto. However, before she could make her move, the two wound their arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer as if they knew what she was thinking. ' _Creepy._ '

Once they reach the gates, Naruto heads on inside to get a good seat, leaving Amaya alone with her brother's.

"We have another mission for a Lord Hokage, so we'll be gone for a few days." Kou began while pulling the smaller brunette closer by the arm and into a hug.

"But you two just got home. Is it serious?" Amaya asks, giving them both a worried look as he releases her, allowing Kurai his chance.

Kurai is next to speak as he pulls her into an embrace of his own. "It's a simple escort mission, we'll be just fine." He reassures, patting her on the head while stepping away.

Amaya's frown relaxes slightly. "Ah, well either way, be careful okay?"

"We always are, little bird. Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles that way. ~" Kou kids, reaching up to pinch her cheek before poking her between the eyes.

Grunting, Amaya swats his hand away, turning to Kurai when he speaks. "We have to go pick up our order from the shop before we leave, since we were running low on weapons."

"Also, good luck with your new team and sensei! When we get back, we want to hear all about it, and we'll teach you some new techniques. How's that sound?" Kou adds cheerfully, grinning at the reaction that followed.

"YES!" Amaya exclaims, excited as she gives a small fist-pump. "I'll tell you all about it when you get home." She agrees, and with that, they both nod and turn to leave.

As soon as they're a good distance away, Amaya turns and makes her way inside.

...

- _ **A Few Minutes Later**_ -

Walking into the classroom Amaya glanced around, making eye contact with Naruto before waving. Seeing that he was already at a full table, surprisingly sitting next to Sasuke, she headed toward her usual spot by the window.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for dropouts, you can't be here unless you graduate."

Shikamaru's voice drawls lazily, catching her attention. Turning away from the window, Amaya puts her focus on the two boys as they begin to speak.

"Oh yeah, do ya see this; do ya see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband." Naruto replies smugly, gesturing to his forehead protector before adding, "We're gonna be training together, how'd you like that?" Causing Shikamaru to scoff in disbelief and amusement.

"Let me put it to ya this way, I look great in this headgear! It's almost as if it was made for me, believe it!" The blond continued to say with an affirmative nod, causing the young Minamoto to snicker slightly at the cocky action.

Shikamaru turned his gaze away from the prideful Uzumaki and towards Amaya, silently asking for confirmation.

Amaya leans forward on her arms and grins. "He's tellin' ya the truth, Shika-kun. Naruto graduated." She informs, earning a quiet groan from the boy as he made his way to his seat next to her.

After that, things were somewhat quiet, despite the silent mumbling of the other students talking. That is until Ino and Sakura burst through the door panting, as if they were in a race. Though Amaya didn't doubt the possibility of that happening.

"I'M FIRST!" The two girls screech in unison, gaining everyone's attention for a moment, prompting them to look toward the door.

"I win again, Sakura!" Ino gloated smugly while turning to the pinkette, who frowned distastefully in response.

"Give it up, I had to look back to see you! My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead." Sakura replied, her tone condescending yet thoughtful as she began scouring the classroom for her "precious Sasuke".

' _You'd think they'd put that energy into something that actually mattered, like training, but no... They don't. I guess that's why they always do better with written exams than physical ones._ ' Amaya mused to herself, quickly losing interest in the two girls.

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino rebuked, however, Sakura was no longer paying attention to the blonde as her green orbs caught sight of Sasuke's broody form.

Naruto, the poor boy, thought the pinkette was smiling at him and waved at the girl as she made her way over. "Hi, Sakura! What's up?" The blond greeted cooly, hoping that she'd take notice of his newly acquired headband.

Sakura, with her usual tunnel vision for Sasuke, ignored the boy and shoved him roughly aside once he was within distance. "Move it!"

With narrowed eyes, Amaya grits her teeth. Her hands form into fists and she prepares to push herself up from her seat, only to be stopped as Shikamaru ceases her elbow in a firm yet gentle grip. Their eyes meet for a moment and he shakes his head, silently telling her not to bother with it.

Grunting, Amaya relaxes her tense muscles and returns to her former position, her fingers tapping on the table as she fought the urge to release her temper. ' _Next time she does that, I'll kick her teeth in._ '

To her right, Shikamaru mushroom sighs as a bead of sweat runs down his temple. ' _Crisis averted... Tch, these girls never learn - even after all these years..._ ' He thought, remembering back to all the times the brunette next to him let her temper run wild and free.

"Ah, good morning, Sasuke." Sakura greets sweetly, pretending as if she didn't just push Naruto over with the strength on ten men.

' _Honestly, why does Naruto even like her?_ ' Amaya wondered to herself, resting her chin on the heel of her palm, mentally preparing herself for the argument that was about to unfold at the Haruno's actions.

Unperturbed by Sasuke's silence, Sakura continues to smile hopefully. "Mind if I sit next to you?" She asks shyly, immediately gaining the attention of other females in the room.

"Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino suddenly cuts in, storming her way over to the table.

Sakura's demure expression drops for a moment as she sends the blonde a glare. "I was here first." She replies before turning her attention back to Sasuke, her dismissal causing Ino's face to flush in anger.

"Saa~ Here we go." Amaya drawls, locking eyes with Shikamaru, who nods just as uninterested.

"I walked into the classroom before you did, everyone saw it!" Ino spat.

Sakura sighs in annoyance, but that doesn't stop her from throwing her head back with a laugh. "Dream on."

By this point, almost every girl in the room that heard the argument between the two, joined in. Each spouting out phrases like "Actually I got here before either of you!"; "So did I, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"; and of course, "No I am!" Each one making Amaya want to bang her head on the table.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"Most promising student, Sasuke Uchiha, is that him?" A man with silver gravity defying hair asked as he and other Jounin observed the class through the Hokage's crystal ball.

"Yes, he's the one." Lord Third replied, nodding to himself as he smoked from his wooden pipe.

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan." Another Jounin, with bushy eyebrows -clad in a green jumpsuit, mused aloud to himself.

"That's right." A woman with curly brown hair confirmed.

"That girl from the Minamoto clan, she should prove to be promising as well... I look forward to seeing what she brings to the table later on." A brown-haired male with facial hair, adds while lighting his cigarette, his eyes locked onto the image before him.

The silver haired male from before trails his one, visible eye around those shown in the ball - specifically those assigned to his own team, his gaze eventually landing on a familiar blond. ' _Hmm... Naruto Uzumaki, huh?_ '

* * *

Naruto, having enough of the squabbling over Sasuke, leapt on top of the table in front of the young Uchiha with a seething glare.

"NARUTO! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura screeched, catching the attention of everyone in the nearby vicinity.

' _Sakura?... Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke... What's the big deal with this guy?_ ' The blond thought to himself with a frown, unknowingly leaning in closer as Sasuke returned his glare wholeheartedly.

Amaya could've sworn that she saw sparks of rivalry fly between the two as she watched on with bated breath.

"WOAH! This is great!" A boy sitting in front of Sasuke exclaimed as he leaned back into his seat, accidentally bumping Naruto forward. Feeling his arm nudge someone, he turns around, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, did I bump you?" He asks, only to freeze along with everyone else at the sight.

"..."

Everyone stared as Naruto lost his balance and fell forward, his lips smashing into Sasuke's in an accidental kiss.

Amaya blinked once, then twice before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Gasping for breath through her giggles, she hunched over and leaned against an equally amused Shikamaru for support. Eventually realization set in, and she was soon joined by all of the boys in the classroom.

"What the..." Sakura stared, dumbfounded, while Ino spluttered out flabbergasted, "I uh..."

' _CHA! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS! NARUTO WILL PAY FOR THIS! CHA!_ ' Sakura's inner self thought while clenching her hands into fists.

Throughout all of this, Naruto and Sasuke had jerked away from each other. Both doubled over, retching violently.

"Huh? They are vicious..." The boy from before, who caused it all, stated cluelessly.

Calming down, Naruto suddenly stopped moving and sniffed the air. "Danger..." He murmurs, trailing off as he slowly turned his head to the left, instantly catching sight of Sasuke's fangirls glaring at him.

"Naruto... You are so dead." Sakura growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey woah, it was an accident!" The blond replied, in hopes of convincing the horde of fangirls, with no such luck, however.

"You're finished!" Ino snapped as they all took a step toward the knucklehead.

"Mah, mah c'mon you guys, it was an accident. It's not like they wanted to kiss!" Amaya cut in, standing from her seat, hoping that she'd be able to calm everyone down. But alas, no one payed her any mind.

"Hold on..." Naruto stuttered, hopping down from the desk before taking a cautious step backwards.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"As usual, Naruto is right in the middle of some kind of trouble." Lord Third muses aloud to the room of Jounin. All watching through the crystal ball as the Uzumaki is pummeled by a crowd of angry girls, while the youngest Minamoto tries to break up the fight.

"With Amaya right behind him..." Kenji grumbles with a sigh, wincing as he spots his daughters hair being pulled as she fought off three girls at once. His grimace growing as her retaliation to the attack was ten times worse.

* * *

Sakura was the one who eventually got the seat next to Sasuke, taking her spot between both him and Naruto with pride.

Amaya, after dusting herself off, had retaken her seat next to Shikamaru as Iruka began to talk.

"As of today, you are all ninjas. You will face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads, each squad will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja." Iruka informed, fighting back tears as he glanced around the room, seeing as this may be the last time he'll see some of his students faces.

"Well, someone's gotta be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who?" Ino asks rhetorically from her spot on the opposite side of Shikamaru, causing Amaya to make eye contact with the boy as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know..." Sakura dismissed, seemingly indifferent on the outside, not once glancing behind her to look at the blonde. ' _CHA! I'M GONNA BE WITH SASUKE, SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU HAG!_ ' Her inner self exclaimed through clenched teeth while making a fist.

"Saa~ Honestly you two, does it really matter at this point?" The Minamoto asked lazily, earning looks from the two girls -glares that had little to almost no effect; a side glance from the Uchiha; and an amused chuckle from the Nara beside her.

' _Groups of three... That'll only slow me down. I will admit though, some would be a better teammate than most_.' Sasuke thought to himself before sparing another glance at the Minamoto behind him.

' _I wanna be with Sakura and well, Amaya would definitely be awesome... I don't care, as long as it's not Sasuke!_ ' Naruto thought as he glanced at the said trio, his eyes narrowing when they reach the Uchiha's form.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. However, due to an uneven number of graduating students, one squad will consist of four. The extra member may also assist other teams on missions, if the situation calls for it." Iruka then cleared his throat and continued, "I will now announce the squads..."

' _A team of four? Assisting other teams? That's fine and all, but it seems like the fourth member is extra baggage that they didn't know what to do with_...' Amaya thought to herself with a small frown before adding, ' _It's probably me, of course. I did register late because Mama was hospitalized at the time_...'

The Minamoto was so deep in thought, she didn't hear the previous teams being called. ' _I hope my name hasn't been called yet... That would be awkward_.' She thought with a sweatdrop.

"Squad 7... Naruto Uzumaki; Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha; and Amaya Minamoto." As Iruka said this, Naruto cheered when he heard his, Amaya's, and Sakura's name but quickly deflated when he remembered Sasuke.

' _A team of four? Of course, that's my luck, that'll only slow me down more... At least I'll have one competent teammate besides the Jounin_.' Sasuke fumed, none too happy about being on the same team as the Dobe and one of his biggest fangirls.

' _I knew it_...' Amaya deadpanned, sighing as she turned to look out the window to her right. ' _I'm the baggage_.' She added to the thought distastefully.

Iruka continued, "Next, Squad 8... Hinata Hyuuga; Kiba Inuzuka; Shino Aburame."

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HIS GROUP?!" Ino shrieked in disbelief to both Sakura and Amaya, as it finally seemed to click with both rivals about who was on the Uchiha's team.

' _KA-CHING! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!_ ' Sakura's inner self, once again, made an appearance - exclaiming joyfully. However, Sakura was still somewhat put off by the fact that she wasn't the only girl in the team with Sasuke. Furrowing her brows, she took a glance at the brunette who was currently looking out the window in boredom. ' _I've never really talked to her. She hasn't showed anything that hinted to a crush on Sasuke, but she could hide it well... Either way, I won't lose!_ ' The pinkette thought to herself, determined.

"I don't get it, what do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Shikamaru asked, looking towards the Yamanaka beside him somewhat curiously, not really caring.

"You are so beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" The girl rebuffed, turning in her seat to look at the lazy boy.

"No, I don't get it, cause I'm not a girl." He replied mockingly, smiling slightly to himself as Amaya snorted in amusement at his response.

"You're so full of yourself... Jealousy is a terrible thing, I'd hate to be on your squad." Ino replies harshly, catching Amaya's attention, prompting her to turn and cut into the conversation.

"That's a bit ironic, don't ya think? Considering you'd do anything to be in mine or Sakura's position right now." She chimed sassily.

Shikamaru grins and leans back in his seat with a chuckle, embarrassing the Yamanaka even more as she sent them both a scathing glare.

"Now, Squad 10... Ino Yamanaka; Shikamaru Nara; and Choji Akimichi." Iruka called immediately after.

Ino pales at his words as Shikamaru turns to her with a smug grin. "Heh, didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?" He asked cockily, causing the Minamoto beside him to smirk triumphantly.

"Those are all of the squads..." Iruka began but was cut off by Naruto as the blond stood from his seat, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?!"

Iruka regards him for a moment, glancing down to his clipboard for a moment with a hum. "Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students, Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student." He informs, his voice stern as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke huffs rudely, sending the class - with a few exceptions - into another laughing fit.

"Hey, what did you say?!" Naruto growls, pointing at the Uchiha.

"Hard of hearing?" The calm raven-haired boy asked mockingly, infuriating the blond even more.

Exasperated, Sakura grabs one of Naruto's arms and pulls him back down into his seat. "Knock it off, Naruto! Sit down!"

Once the class quiets down, Iruka grins and ends the orientation. "After lunch you'll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then, class is dismissed."

* * *

Walking out of the academy, Amaya spots Naruto and lightly jogs over to him. "Hey, everyone's having lunch with their teammates, we should probably track ours down, too." She advises once she reaches the boy.

Naruto nods to himself, a thoughtful look forming on his face. "Lunch with Sakura I'm okay with, but that Sasuke... He gets under my skin." He huffs, looking around for the two.

Amaya sighs and nudges him gently in the ribs with her elbow. "C'mon Naru, he's apart of the team, we gotta include him as well... Besides, who knows, maybe you two will become friends!" She replies with a laugh as they begin to walk through the schoolyard.

"Friends?!" He exclaims indignantly, shaking his head furiously at the thought. "Hah, that'll never happen! I'll lose a limb before it does!"

Amaya grins and shakes her head, her eyes shining mirthfully. "Well you never know..."

After that, their walk turns quiet, that is until Naruto breaks the silence when he spots Sakura. "Look there's one of them now!" He exclaims, running over to the pinkette. "Hey, Sakura! Since we're in the same group I... Well, we-" The blond starts once he has the girl's attention, gesturing to himself and Amaya as he adds, "-were thinking we could have lunch together, and get to know each other."

"Why would I eat lunch with you? How did that thought even cross your mind?" The pinkette replies nastily.

At her answer, Naruto rubs the back of his neck nervously, visibly flustered. "But we're in the same group so you know I just thought-"

"Naruto, you're annoying."

Having heard enough, Amaya steps in front of the blond, giving the Haruno such a scathing glare it makes her take a step back. "Yeah? Well you don't have to be so nasty, we're just trying to be polite, but I see you're too dense to comprehend that."

Sakura opens her mouth to retort but stops as Amaya takes another threatening step forward. "No, I don't wanna hear it. _Get lost_ , before you end up eating your lunch _through a straw_."

Sakura paused, and after seeing that the brunette wasn't joking, turned around and walked away - calling out Sasuke's name in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Amaya turns to see Naruto's downhearted expression. "Hey, c'mon forget about it. She's not worth it... You wanna go to my place and grab some lunch?"

Naruto's eyes narrow in thought before he turns to her, shaking his head. "No, I just remembered that I have something to do really quick. I'll see you back here when we meet our Sensei."

"Okay... If you're sure. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Naruto jolts at her question and nervously waves her off. "Nah, I can handle it. I'll see you later!"

Amaya nods, and with that, the blond was gone. ' _Oh, Naruto, what are you planning now?_ ' She thought as he took off with a confident grin.

...

After stopping by her home to pick up some lunch and promising her mother that she'd tell her everything about her new team and Sensei when she got home, Amaya set off.

Currently the brunette was sitting in a tree, eating her lunch while listening to Sakura talk to herself about her "big forehead" from her own spot on a stone bench - which sat on the opposite side of the path. Shaking her head, Amaya looked up at the sky in thought. ' _I wonder if Naruto got fresh milk, he said that his was outdated_...'

Suddenly, both girls heard a noise. Looking down from her perch, Amaya saw that it was Sasuke, standing at the base of the tree. ' _Strange, you'd think he'd be the one to notice me first... I'm not even masking my chakra or presence._ ' The girl thought, taking a sip of water as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Sasuke walked toward the stone bench, and once he was close enough, he leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Sakura. "Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming... It makes me feel like.. _kissing it_." He murmurs softly, his statement coloring the girls already flushed cheeks a new shade of red.

Amaya choked on her drink at his words, staring at the two incredulously. ' _Wait... WHAT?!_ ' The Minamoto shrieked to herself, her jaw dropped in awe. ' _Is... Is this a confession?! Does Duckbutt actually have romantic feelings?!_ ' She thought, leaning in closer, completely engrossed in what was happening before her.

"Just kidding, that's the kind of dumb thing Naruto would say." Sasuke said cooly, standing up straight before taking a seat next to Sakura on the bench.

' _Pfft.. well he's not wrong, Naruto would say something like that but-... Wait, since when does Sasuke make jokes?!_ ' Amaya thought to herself amused, before she became serious. ' _Th-that's not... Naruto.. is it?!_ ' She added, thinking back to how he acted at the academy. Focusing back on the duo below, she began to observe Sasuke's actions.

"I want to ask you something..." Sasuke began after sitting down.

"Huh?" Sakura blurted out dumbly, still in awe that _the_ _Sasuke Uchiha_ was actually talking to her.

"Naruto, what do you think of him?" He asked while glancing toward the pinkette.

' _Why would Sasuke care about what people thought of Naruto?... That's definitely not Sasuke, I wonder what that knucklehead hopes to achieve by doing this..._ ' The brunette thought in amusement, leaning back into her original position -still watching the duo below.

Sakura looks down to her lap in thought before answering. "He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto? He doesn't understand a single thing about me. He's just annoying." She scoffs, softening her gaze as she looks up to the Uchiha beside her. "All I really want, is for you to accept me, Sasuke... That's all."

' _So, this kinda turned into a confession for Sasuke?... Poor Naruto, that's probably not what he wanted to hear_.' The Minamoto thought, looking at the stunned expression on _Sasuke's_ face.

"You just want me to accept you?" The boy asked confused.

"Yes, that's how I feel. I'd do anything for that." Sakura replied, leaning in towards _Sasuke_.

Shaking her head, Anaya brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle her laughter. ' _Oh, is she going to kiss him? I bet he's freaking out_.'

"It's true... I'm desperate..." The pinkette adds, their lips just seconds away from touching. However, before any contact could be made, _Sasuke_ froze in place for a moment, grabbing his stomach as he jumped up from his seat and bolted.

"HEY, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sakura called, concern marring her features as he ran off in the direction of the academy.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

A moment of silence passes after _Sasuke's_ form disappears from view. Amaya moves her gaze from the direction he went and onto the pinkette below, her brow raising at the giddy smile on the Haruno's face.

"I didn't know that Sasuke was so shy... Maybe he needs a little time to get ready." Sakura finally mused to herself.

Amaya giggles to herself and shakes her head. ' _What a team_...' She thought.

...

"Sasuke, you're back! Don't be so shy you bad boy! Are you ready now? Ya know, mentally prepared? Because I am... I mean I'm rearing to go!' Sakura called out excitedly.

At her words, Amaya looks up, immediately spotting Sasuke coming from the _opposite_ direction than the one he ran off in.

The onyx eyed boy ignores her and continues to walk past. Pausing mid-step, he glances around and spots Amaya on her perch, giving her an acknowledging nod before continuing on.

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Sakura calls out again, curious about the change in attitude. Her voice prompts him to stop once more and turn slightly.

"Where's Naruto?" He asks coldly, scouring the area for the troublesome blond.

"Oh, see there ya go changing the subject again." Sakura sighs with a smile. It quickly fades and her expression morphs into one of annoyance. "Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you! Ya know why he's so annoying? Cause he wasn't raised right, he doesn't have a mother or a father. No one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it! He just does whatever comes into his head. If I did things like Naruto, forget it! My parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble, so of course I don't do it, but if ya don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty, he's all alone."

Gritting her teeth, Amaya pauses in collecting her trash as Sasuke turns completely around to face the pinkette, his expression dark.

"Alone, isolated."

' _Sakura, as smart as you are, and claim to be, you really don't have any common sense_.' Amaya sighed, remembering that Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha Clan and that he's literally in the same boat as Naruto.

"Huh?"

Standing to her full height, Amaya decides it's time to step in before the pinkette embarrassed herself any further. "Saa~ He ran off earlier." She calls nonchalantly, jumping down from her spot, catching the duo's attention.

"H-how long have you been there?!" Sakura asks exasperated, looking at the brunette with wide eyes.

Amaya shrugs. "The whole time. I was up there before you even sat down on the bench."

At her answer, Sakura gasps. Her face turning red once more as she thought back to moments prior, from the almost kiss to what she said about Naruto.

Sasuke raises a curious brow at Amaya's smug, knowing look and Sakura's embarrassed expression, a small part of him wondering what transpired before his arrival. Shaking the thought away, he turns his attention back to Sakura. "It's not about your parents scolding you, you have no idea what it means to be alone."

Jolting at his voice, Sakura turns to him. "W-why are you saying that?" She asks nervously.

"Because you're annoying." Sasuke replies dryly, much to her dismay before turning to Amaya. "Will you show me where he went?"

Nodding, Amaya begins to walk towards him, her mind flashing to Naruto for a moment. ' _Sorry buddy, but this is something I've got to see_.' She thought, a small tinge of pity forming in her chest.

As she walks forward, she gives Sakura a blank look, making the pinkette swallow nervously. Once close enough, Amaya throws her trash into the small garbage bin behind the Haruno, the sound making the girl flinch.

They make eye contact once more as the brunette backs up, her gaze stern as she places a hand on Sakura's shoulder, the gentle touch surprising and scaring the girl even more. "Not everyone can help the situation they're in. Naruto is one of those people... He didn't choose to be alone, I think you should remember that... Be a bit nicer next time, words can cut just as deep."

Sakura's eyes waver at the intense gaze. Finally, Amaya releases her hold and continues walking towards Sasuke, allowing Sakura to let out a sigh of relief as both make their way down the pathway.

...

The walk towards the academy was silent for the two. At least up until they reached a hallway near the bathrooms. Hearing a door open, both look up, spotting Naruto exit the bathroom while clutching his stomach.

Amaya laughs at the sight. ' _He totally forgot and drank the expired milk_.' She thought, smiling at the blond as he looked in their direction. His gaze trailing from his best friend to the unimpressed and blank-faced Uchiha.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? How'd you get loose?!" Naruto asks, pointing at the ravenet angrily.

Tilting her head to the side, Amaya glances up at Sasuke with a brow raised curiously. "What does he mean by "get loose"?" At her question, Sasuke looks down at her for a moment before focusing on Naruto once more -obviously deciding not to answer. Becoming annoyed, Amaya also looks at Naruto. "What did you do this time?" She asks again, only to be ignored a second time.

"I used the Escape Jutsu. No sweat, it's a very basic technique." Sasuke replied, answering Naruto's previous question. His expression then becomes one of slight annoyance. "Why'd you do that? Transform into me?" He asks, growing increasingly suspicious as the brunette beside him snickers into her hand.

"I thought it'd be fun to try my moves out on you, so I did!" Naruto answered before quickly bringing his hands up to preform hand signs, creating multiple Shadow Clones in the process -much to Amaya's surprise.

Sasuke clicks his tongue in annoyance." Agh, the same technique again?!" He asks, exasperated, earning himself a surprised look from Amaya.

"Again!?" She shrieks, looking back and forth between the two, her eyes zeroing in on Naruto alone. ' _You'd think that this technique would use up a lot of his chakra..._ ' She thought to herself, watching as the clones charged in her and Sasuke's direction.

"This time you'll see what I can really do! You're going down for the count! Then you'll admit that I'm the best! Get ready, Sasuke!" The blond exclaims.

However, before anything could happen, Naruto and all of his clones suddenly froze. A moment of silence passes before they all spin around and run back to the bathroom, each one fighting one another to get through the door first.

"..."

Sasuke and Amaya remained in their original spots, watching Naruto and his clones blankly.

"What a loser." Sasuke grumbles, prompting Amaya to turn to him.

"Saa~ This'll take a while. Wanna head on back to the classroom?" She questions, jutting a thumb over her shoulder.

Sasuke regards her for a moment before nodding silently. "Hn."

' _What a team..._ ' Amaya thought once again with a small smile.


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Pranks, New Sensei's, and Survival Exercises_** -

"He's late." Naruto complained for the umpteenth time as he peeked out the classroom door, looking down both ends of the hallway repeatedly.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura exclaimed, tired of watching him and listening to his complaints.

"I don't want to! How come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it!" He replied, looking over at Amaya who was sitting in the windowsill boredly swinging her legs, watching the two banter. He continued on, "The other groups already met their new teachers, and took off on some adventure or something. And Iruka-sensei's gone too!" The Minamoto only shrugged in response before looking away and back out the window.

"We know okay?" Sakura replied tiredly, slouching in her spot.

"Saa~ Lets just all calm down, okay? I'm sure there's a good reason why he's late." Amaya advises, hoping to ease some of the rooms tension as she hopped down from the windowsill. Her words earn her blank looks from the trio, causing her to sweatdrop. ' _Oookaaay then_...' She thought, walking over to take a seat next to Sasuke, laying her head on the tables cool surface.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sakura suddenly asked, prompting the Minamoto to open her eyes and sit up in her seat.

The trio watched as Naruto grabbed an eraser from the chalkboard, opened the door and placed it in the opening. "Naruto!" Sakura scolded as Amaya smirked at the scene.

"That's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!" The blond cackled loudly, pleased with the prank.

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that." Sakura replied, seemingly uninterested in what he was doing. On the inside however... ' _CHA! I LOVE STUFF LIKE THIS!_ ' Her inner self exclaimed in excitement.

"Hn, our teachers a Jounin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke comments rhetorically behind his clasped hands.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right! You're so clueless, Naruto!" Sakura belittles.

Rolling her eyes, Amaya scoffs, easily gaining the trios attention once more. "Either he'll stop it, or he'll be lazy and just let it happen." She cuts in, causing the Uchiha to look at her and grunt out his infamous "Hn."

...

Everyone froze when a gloved hand appeared through the crack in the door. Pushing the door open slowly, it was soon followed by a head of a man with silver gravity-defying hair, his face and left eye obscured by a mask and his forehead protector. The eraser, only being held up by the door, soon gave way and dropped onto the man's head.

"I GOT HIM! HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!" Naruto bellowed out, clutching his stomach while laughing obnoxiously, causing Amaya to shake her head and snicker into her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei, I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen! I'd never do anything like that!" Sakura babbled out nervously.

Rolling her eyes, Amaya leaned back in her seat. ' _What a kiss ass_.'

' _PERFECT SHOT!_ ' Naruto thought to himself proudly, watching as the man picked up the fallen eraser.

' _He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a Jounin?_ ' Sasuke thought in disbelief, his expression however, remained passive.

Amaya sighed and brushed her bangs from her eyes, observing the new arrival closely. ' _There's no way he fell for that. Like I said before, I bet he was just too lazy to dodge it_.'

"Hmm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group..." The man started in a bored tone, catching the quartets attention. "You're a bunch of idiots." He finished, causing all four of them to deflate depressingly.

...

They soon found themselves on the rooftop of the academy. The four of them were sitting on the steps in front of the silver haired Jounin, who was sitting on the railing. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time." He orders, confusing the four slightly.

"Introduce ourselves? Well... What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked, earning nods from some of her teammates and a sigh from the man.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future... Hobbies... Things like that." He replies, shrugging slightly before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work?" Naruto suggested with Sakura nodding along in agreement.

Luckily the man complied. "Me?... I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... Mnn, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He introduced -if you could even call it that.

' _Kakashi Hatake huh?... I think Toshi-nii mentioned him before_.' Amaya thought to herself, tilting her head curiously.

' _Another Minamoto, huh? Hmm, hopefully she doesn't disappoint_.' Kakashi thought to himself, smirking under his mask.

"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name." Sakura mumbled lowly to Naruto, who nodded in response.

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Kakashi called, gesturing towards Naruto.

Grinning widely, Naruto leans forward in excitement. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them."

At the beginning of his introduction, Amaya couldn't help but shake her head, amused. ' _Of course_.' She thought to herself, eyes filled with mirth as she thought back to all of the times Toshiaki became broke as he ended up having to pay for the boy's multiple bowls of ramen, tears comically streaming down his face. ' _And yet he still offers to treat us_.' She added silently with a smirk.

"And my dream is... To be the greatest Hokage! Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like somebody! Somebody important!" Naruto finishes, a determined glint in his eye.

' _Well... He's grown up in a very interesting way_...' Kakashi lightly mused to himself, observing the boy before looking to the pinkette. "Alright. Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like.. uh.. I mean the person that I like is...mhn...-" The addressed girl started before correcting herself, giggling while looking towards Sasuke who of course, like always, ignored her. "Ah, my hobby is, uh...-" She tried again, her face turning red when she glanced at the boy for the second time. "My dream for the future is..." Once again, she cut herself off, this time by squealing into her hands.

Kakashi looked at the girl dully - clearly unimpressed, while Amaya scoffed, facepalming with a sweatdrop.

"And? What do you hate?" The silver haired Jounin deadpanned, ready to be done with this whole situation. ' _It's not like they'll make it through the test, no one has yet. Well... The Uchiha and Minamoto might prove to be talented, but then again, I don't know how well they work together_.' He thought to himself, relaxing against the railing as he observed the two children before turning back to the pinkette.

"Naruto!" Was the girls quick and nasty reply, her answer causing the blond to screech in dismay.

' _Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninja training_...' Kakashi mused to himself uninterested, before looking at the young Uchiha before him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." He began, immediately gaining his three teammates' attention, and causing Sakura to deflate. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He finished darkly, staring off at nothing.

' _Geez, ah... I hope he doesn't mean m_ e...' Naruto thought, his face paling as he shuffled away from the raven-haired boy.

' _Well... This isn't awkward at all_.' Amaya grimly joked, also scooting over a smidgen.

' _Sasuke is so hot._..' Sakura swooned, practically looking at the boy with hearts in her eyes.

' _Just as I thought_.' Kakashi mused to himself before looking toward the last member of the group. "Last one."

Turning toward her sensei, Amaya gave a small closed eyed smile. "Saa~ My name is Amaya Minamoto! I have many likes and interests... Some of which include hangin' out with Naruto, dango, training, and annoying my three older brothers." She began while wrapping an arm around said blonds' shoulder, unknowingly catching the attention of the broody Uchiha who began to stare intensely at her. "I don't particularly hate anything, well besides Toshiaki's trashy personality- but that's besides the point. However, what gets under my skin the most is people putting down someone I care about! My dreams for the future are to follow in my father's footsteps and become one of the strongest Kunoichi in the world, as well as helping Naruto become Hokage! As for hobbies... Well, I don't really have much time to do anything else besides training and studying with Papa. Anything else, you'll just have to find out on your own!" The Minamoto finished with a small laugh as she released the grinning blond.

' _Follow in her father's footsteps, huh? I'd say Minamoto-sama is teaching her everything he knows... I'd like to see what she can do_...' Kakashi mused to himself.

' _Three brothers?! So, I was right before... I don't really know anything about her at all_.' Sakura thought, glancing at the cheerful brunette.

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Good, you're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." He informed, uncrossing his arms.

"Eh?! What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked, excitement filling his voice as he leaned forward anxiously.

"It's a task, that the five of us will do together." The Jounin informed in a bored tone while staring at the four in front of him.

"What?! What?! What?!" Naruto asked repeatedly, jumping up from his seat while gesturing wildly.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi deadpanned, standing up straight while placing his hands in his pockets.

"Huh, survival exercise?" The blond asked confused, as Amaya tilted her head to the side.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice? We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here!" Sakura cut in, just as confused.

"This is not like your previous training." The silver haired man said, suddenly feeling amused at the whole situation. ' _They really have no idea_.' He thought, his one visible eye filled with amusement as he took in their expressions.

"So what kind of training is it then?" Amaya asked, her expression morphing from confusion to bafflement as the man began to laugh. ' _Why do I suddenly feel sick?_ ' She asked herself, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Kakashi replied, quickly calming himself from his little episode.

"Hah?" Naruto questioned, beginning to somewhat feel frustrated from his teacher constantly beating around the bush.

Kakashi sighed, "Of the twenty-eight graduates who just came here, only ten will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen, will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass/fail test. And the chances that you'll fail are at least sixty-six percent. See? Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?" He informed, causing the four to tense up in shock.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?!" Naruto yelled out in anger and confusion, disbelief painting his face.

"Oh that... That was just to select candidates who might become Genin. Or not." The Jounin replied calmly.

"WHAAT?!" The blond screeched, placing his hands on his head.

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear." The man added, watching the confidence of the four crumble as they realized they're not out of the woods yet _._

' _Sixty-six percent?! Nobody said anything about this?!_ ' Amaya thought, slightly panicked before taking a deep breath. ' _No... No, don't freak out yet. You can still prove yourself, you've trained for this, Amaya!_ ' The Minamoto thought reassuringly to herself with a nod, glancing determinedly at Kakashi, ready for whatever he'll throw at them.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else... You'll puke." Kakashi said casually over his shoulder while beginning to walk away, as if this happens every day. Causing the four to tense up even more, if that was even possible.

* * *

...

 _-_ _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ -

The next morning for Amaya consisted of her mother trying to forcefully remove her from her bed after she slept through her alarm. It wasn't until Mitsuko threatened to get Toshiaki involved, did the youngest Minamoto fly out of bed and get ready with such speed it'd put the Fourth Hokage to shame.

Saying her goodbyes to her mother, who decided getting another hour or so of sleep sounded like a good idea, Amaya wandered downstairs into the kitchen contemplating whether or not she should listen to Kakashi or eat instead. Choosing the latter, she grabbed an apple and a bottle of water along with her pack and made her way out the door, locking it behind her.

...

As she walked, she happily returned the waves and greetings from her neighbors and the people out doing some early shopping. ' _Saa~ What if he's late again?_ ' She thought to herself, taking the final bite from her apple before throwing its core in a nearby bin.

She soon found herself nearing the clearing of the designated training ground. Looking around she saw Sasuke, who gave a small nod of acknowledgement. The two were soon joined by Naruto and Sakura, both mumbling out their greetings in yawns and grunts.

Hours pass. And by the time Kakashi finally arrives, the sun is already high in the sky. ' _It's at least ten o'clock. I could've slept in for another three hours or so_.' Amaya thought with a pout while glancing up at the sky before looking at their sensei who's slowly approaching.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" Kakashi asks in a cheerful tone, acting as if he wasn't five hours late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yell out at the same time, while the other two opt to remain quiet.

' _I hope this doesn't happen a lot in the future_...' The Minamoto thought once more, stretching lazily as she stared at the Jounin unamused.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi excuses, only to be met with silence and blank stares from the four children. "Well-" He begins, before clearing his throat. "Let's get started." He then proceeds to walk over to three wooden posts nearby, one of which, has a timer sitting on it.

"Here we go, it's set for noon." He informs, pressing in on one of the buttons to set the clock.

Turning around, he walks back to the four. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is too it." He then pulls out three bells for emphasis, causing them to chime lightly. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch." He adds, watching as bafflement paints some of the faces in front of him.

"WHA?!" Naruto exclaims, slowly piecing everything together with the rest.

"You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi adds nonchalantly.

' _So that's why._..' Sasuke thought to himself, narrowing his eyes on the Jounin.

' _He told us not to eat breakfast, to make it harder on u_ s.' Sakura sulked to herself, mentally deflating.

' _That's kinda harsh... I guess I'm lucky I didn't listen_.' Amaya mused, glancing at her teammates before eyeing her teacher.

Sakura observed her teacher while thinking about the exercise. "Wait a minute, there's four of us. How come there's only three bells?" She asked, causing Kakashi to feel a small spark of amusement.

"That way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy." The man answered before adding, "Then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura gasped out causing Amaya to roll her eyes.

' _And being a ninja ISN'T dangerous? Boy oh boy do I have a newsflash for you, pinkie_.' The brunette thought, completely done with all of this.

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Naruto adds, laughing to himself as he thought back to the previous day.

Kakashi remained unbothered at the boy's words. "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them... lowest scores... losers." He shrugged, his voice void of any real emotion.

Naruto, realizing instantly who the Jounin was referring to, growls at the insult and pulls out a kunai before charging forward.

"When I say start you can begin." Kakashi informs, watching the boy run closer. Suddenly and in the blink of an eye, Kakashi was behind the blond, twisting Naruto's arm holding the kunai so that the sharp end was at the base of the boy's skull. "Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet." He added dully, his gaze moving from the blond to the remaining three.

' _Uwah... So cool! I didn't even see him move!_ ' Amaya thought in awe, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Silence fills the air as the four processed what just occurred. Kakashi smiles behind his mask, his visible eye closing at the action. "But you came at me with the full intention of killing me so, how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." He states, releasing Naruto from his old.

"Get ready..."

The four Genin tense, readying themselves for what would happen next. Kakashi observes their stances, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Start!"

At the word, the four jump away, putting distance between themselves and the Jounin.

...

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and how to hide effectively." Kakashi mumbled aloud to himself as he looked around the clearing. ' _Well, they understand that much. They've hidden well.. huh?_ ' His musings are stopped when he realizes that not all of the children had hid. Naruto was the only one standing in the clearing besides himself.

"YOU AND ME! RIGHT NOW, FAIR AND SQUARE! LET'S GO!" Naruto roars, pointing at the Jounin determinedly.

' _Fool_.' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched from his spot on a tree branch.

"You know compared to the others, you're a little bit... Weird." Kakashi comments, not at all phased by the loud blond in front of him.

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto yells out before giving a war cry, running towards the man in the center of the field.

Amaya snickers silently at his quick retort from her perch above Sakura, who was concealed in a bush below.

"Shinobi Battle Techniques, Part One. Taijutsu, the physical part." Kakashi states, reaching into his pouch. The action alone gives the boy pause, making him stop in his tracks.

' _Taijutsu. That's hand to hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon?!_ ' Naruto questions, tensing as his eyes follow the older males' movements. However, imagine his surprise when the man pulls out a book instead. "What the?!"

"What are you waiting for? Make your move." Kakashi calls, not once taking his eye from the now open novel in his hands.

"But... I mean, why are you reading that book?" Naruto asks, completely bewildered.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or.. whatever." Kakashi informed as if it were obvious, still not looking away from the book.

Naruto's anger grows at the uninterested response. Clenching his fist, he charges forward once more. "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!"

Kakashi dodges the punch and grabs the boy's fist, holding him in place. However, that doesn't stop Naruto from spinning around, aiming a high kick - which is also avoided.

Pivoting on his heel, Naruto turns with a kunai in hand. "NOW YOUR'E MINE!" He exclaims, stumbling forward slightly as Kakashi was nowhere in sight. "Huh?"

Suddenly, Kakashi is behind the boy, crouching with his hands forming a sign. "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." The man deadpans, catching the boy by surprise.

' _A hand sign to focus his chakra... Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous! He could kill Naruto with that!_ ' Sakura observes worriedly, wondering if their sensei would really go that far.

' _That hand sign is for a fire jutsu... He's not just toying with Naruto, he's going to demolish him_.' Sasuke thought to himself, curious as to how the blond dobe will get out of this.

' _Saa~ I don't think Naruto knows any elemental jutsus to counter that... I mean technically Genin aren't supposed to be able to do anything like that, as they don't have complete control over their chakra. However, despite having no control, some are an exception to that, myself being one of those. Sasuke as well, seeing as Uchiha are trained from a young age to use fire jutsu. Sakura... Well, I don't think she even has enough chakra to even attempt those sorts of techniques_.' Amaya muses, pitying the blond for what's about to happen.

"Naruto, get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura yells out, not only blowing her cover, but also Amaya's.

Kakashi's eye briefly shifts over into their direction, sending Amaya into a panicked frenzy as their gaze's lock. ' _Tch, damn pinkie! Even if you warned him it's too late, Sensei's too fast!_ ' The brunette thought to herself, quickly moving from her spot to another tree, making sure to keep far away from the loudmouth Haruno.

"Too late." Kakashi hums as Naruto turns his head, the blond's expression turning into one of disbelief as he tries to escape.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU!" Kakashi then exclaims and promptly pokes Naruto in the butt, making the blond's face scrunch up in displeasure. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" He exclaims again as Naruto shot into the air before landing face first into the river.

"..."

"That wasn't a hand sign at all, he just poked him." Sakura grunts with a scowl.

Deadpanning, Sasuke hangs his head and closes his eyes with a terse sigh. "Those two are just.. total idiots."

The young Minamoto, however, was currently sporting a red forehead from facepalming too hard. Her cheeks beginning to turn a light pink from secondhand embarrassment. ' _I'm ashamed to be involved in any of this_...' She thought with a slight shake of her head.

"Okay, where was I?" Kakashi mused aloud as he pulled out his book once more, intent on finding his place, acting as if nothing happened _._

A minute or so passes, leaving everyone wondering if Naruto was going to try a second attempt. Soon enough, however, their question is answered as two shuriken came flying from the water. Both turn at an angle towards Kakashi, who in return, frees one hand from his book and catches the weapons on his pointer and middle fingers. The metal clinking slightly as they slowly spin to a stop.

"What are you doing now? You won't get lunch unless you get a bell by noon." Kakashi drawls dully, facing the river as Naruto slowly crawled out.

"I know, I know, you told us already!" Naruto groaned, squinting up to the silver haired man.

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi mocks, returning his gaze back to his novel.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach let out a loud growl causing him to grip his jacket. "You told us not to eat breakfast, how can I fight when I'm starving to death?!" As he said this, the others started to hear and feel their own stomachs growl.

' _Breakfast?! I didn't even have dinner last night. Really bad idea to go on a diet_.' Sakura thought pitifully to herself.

' _Even though I ate that apple this morning, it can only hold me off for so long_...' Amaya thought, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"So you caught me off guard! That's all it was, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, looking down to the ground as he continued to speak. "I'm.. so hungry I don't have any strength. But I can't let that stop me, I've gotta get one of those bells no matter what! I'll find the strength somehow. Believe it! I'm gonna pass this test, and I'm not going back to the academy! I will become a ninja!" As he spoke, multiple clones of himself shot out of the river. "You're overconfident, Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow Clone attack! My best jutsu!" The blond yells, joining his clones as they ran towards Kakashi.

' _Saa~ No matter how many times I see it, I just can't get used to seeing him make so many clones._..' Amaya thought to herself as she watched the clones get closer to their sensei.

"Hmm, it looks like the stories are true. He can create shadow clones." Kakashi mused to himself. ' _It's a forbidden skill, and he defeated Mizuki with it_.'

"Great technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best Naruto, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu." Suddenly, as Kakashi says this, a Naruto clone comes up from behind and jumps on his back.

"What?! He got me from behind!" The Jounin said aloud, turning his head to look the clone in the eye.

"Didn't you say, "Don't let your enemies behind you"? Good advice, Sensei, believe it. I had one of my clones come out of the river and sneak behind you super quiet. NOW THIS IS FOR NAILING ME IN THE BUTT EARLIER!" Naruto informed as another clone aimed another punch at the teachers face. "You're mine and so are those bells!"

The clone's fist smashes into Kakashi's face, however, the hit was immediately followed by a popping noise and a cloud of smoke. Once it cleared, Kakashi was nowhere in sight and in his place was a battered clone.

"Huh?" Naruto voiced as all the clones stopped moving, looking at the replacement in confusion.

"He's holding himself?... Naruto punched Naruto!" Sakura mumbled to herself confused.

"Ouch!" The clone grunted, lightly rubbing the spot of impact.

"It's you! YOU'RE KAKASHI-SENSEI AREN'T YOU?! YOU TRANSFORMED INTO ME USING A JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out angrily while pointing at the clone. This statement caused another argument between the clones. Similar to what happened the day before.

"You're Kakashi-sensei!"

"No, you are!"

"You smell like an old man, you must be him!"

Looking around, Naruto holds out his arms. "Hey! Let's undo the jutsu!-"

"Yeah that's it! Believe it! Then there'll be just two of us, so we'll know who's who!"

Coming to a decision, Naruto undos the jutsu, only to find a very depressing and embarrassing development. He was all alone in the clearing, with Kakashi, once again, nowhere in sight.

Despite feeling bad for her friend, the whole situation had Amaya nearly in tears as she muffled her laughter with her hand.

' _Naruto, you are so not cool.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she rebuked her earlier thoughts.

' _He got you with a replacement jutsu. Loser.'_ Sasuke thought with a light scoff. The raven-haired boy went on to review what they learned in the academy to himself. _'With this jutsu, you quickly switch your own body with an object. So your enemy thinks he's attacking you, when he really attacking a log or rock. Leaving him open to a counter attack. In this case, the Jounin let himself get caught then switched bodies with one of the Naruto clones. So, Naruto thought it was really him when actually Naruto was attacking himself, and that Jounin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron_.'

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto spots a slight sparkling object on the ground not far from a nearby tree. Looking closer he realizes that it's a bell. "Hmm?... A bell? I must've got to him with my attack. He dropped a bell!" He muses aloud cockily as he walks forward, suddenly he sets off a trap as his foot gets caught in a rope, leaving him hanging upside down.

"HEY! HEY, LEMME DOWN! WHAT IS THIS?!" Naruto yells out as he swayed back and forth.

' _Of course it was a trap_.' Sasuke thought as it were obvious - which it was to everyone except Naruto himself.

"SOMEBODY!" The blond yelled out again, and Amaya wanted to move and help but she didn't know what Kakashi was going to do next.

' _A Jounin doesn't let down his guard. Even when he's fighting a fool. Naruto_.' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the swaying blond.

Soon Kakashi appears right in front of the disgruntled boy. Reaching down he picks up the bell, rolling it between his fingers as he looked back to the Uzumaki. "Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent will use it against you... Oh and also, if the bait is obvious... Don't take it. A ninja must see through deception."

"I. Get. It!" Naruto grunts, flailing around in hopes of freeing himself.

"I'm telling you this cause you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Kakashi states, making no move to help the boy down.

' _This is my chance!_ ' Sasuke thought as he reached into his pouch. ' _He finally dropped his guard!_ '

"Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi asks before he is hit by an array of kurai and shuriken, catching the rest by surprise.

"AHH, HE JUST GOT BLASTED BY SHURIKEN! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND, SASUKE?! YOU WENT TO FAR!" Naruto screams looking from where the weapons came from to Kakashi as he fell to the ground.

...

Once Kakashi hit the ground, there was a light "poof" sound. The smoke cleared to reveal a log impaled by shuriken and kunai. This sends Sasuke into a panic, prompting him to move from his hiding spot with haste.

' _Another substitution jutsu, and now he knows where I'm hiding. Gotta move fast! I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose. And I fell for it._ ' The Uchiha thought as he jumped through the trees.

' _So that's where he is._ ' Kakashi thought mischievously from his own perch in a tree, one of his hands reaching into his weapons pouch.

Immediately understanding the situation, Sakura also began to run through the woods looking for Sasuke. Her thoughts slightly panicked. ' _Sasuke! Where'd you go? Don't tell me Kakashi-sensei found you! No, he can't capture my Sasuke! I won't let him!_ ' She suddenly dropped to her knees as she spotted Kakashi not far ahead in front of her. ' _Whew, he didn't hear me. I'm safe_.' The pinkette thought to herself with a sigh while closing her eyes relieved.

"Sakura, behind you." Kakashi suddenly whispered into her ear from behind.

Soon, her screams were heard all over the training grounds, if not the whole village.

...

' _Those screams... He must've gotten Sakura..._ ' Amaya thought to herself as the screams echoed around the surrounding woods, causing her hair to stand on end. Looking around her to make sure the one-eyed man was nowhere in her vicinity, she turned back to Naruto, who was still trapped in the tree.

"A ninja must see through deception. Yeah, yeah, how am I supposed to do that? Well I'm sure not falling for anymore of his traps!" Naruto grumbled to himself as he pulled out a kunai and cut the rope causing him drop to the ground. However, Kakashi set another trap at the base of the tree, causing the boy to get caught in another rope, once again hanging him upside down. "I FELL FOR IT AGAIN!" He screamed out again, exasperated.

' _No doubt Sensei went after Sasuke next... I should have time_.' The Minamoto thought to herself while glancing around the clearing for a second time before looking back to Naruto. Amaya watched the struggling boy for a moment longer before deciding to throw caution to the wind, moving to help the blond. Jumping down, she made her way over to the tree cautiously, still unsure of anymore traps.

"Amaya! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Naruto called happily, still struggling with the rope around his ankle.

"Heh, hey Naru-chi. How's it hanging?" The brunette asked playfully, receiving a groan from the boy. "Sorry. Hold still for a sec, yeah?" She continued as she made her way around the base of the tree, her eyes zeroing in on the rope.

Seeing what she was about to do, Naruto complied, stilling his movements so she could cut the rope more effectively. Once he was on the ground again, the blond turned to the girl and gave her his thanks, earning himself a nod in response.

' _There's no way we can take him on our own. Seeing what happened to Naruto confirmed that_.' Amaya thought to herself, placing a finger to her chin thoughtfully, while the blond ranted to her about the Jounin. ' _We have to work together, there's no other way around it. Sensei's too strong_.' She concluded, moving her gaze from the treeline and to her friend.

"Hey Naruto..."

Hearing his name, he pauses mid-complaint and turns to her. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking... Sensei's too strong for us to take on individually. We need to get the others and work to together to get the bells." Amaya informed, already putting a strategy together in her head. However, the blond wouldn't hear of it.

"No way! Sorry, Maya-chan, but there's no way I'd work with Sasuke! I've gotta do this on my own and prove to that scarecrow that I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Naruto refused, running off to look for the Jounin before she could say otherwise.

"Hey, wait-!" Amaya called, taking a small step forward, groaning in annoyance as he disappeared into the foliage. ' _He was practically my only chance... Sakura will be too focused on finding Sasuke, and Sasuke will flat out refuse cause he's so "above us". I'll just have to do this myself! I win sparring matches with the three stooges at home all of the time! I mean how hard can it be, right?_ ' She thought to herself before also taking off to find Kakashi.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"Shinobi Battle Skill Two, the Illusion Jutsu. Sakura studied it in class, but she still didn't see it coming." Kakashi said to Sasuke while leaning against the tree, reading his book. Thinking back to how he cast a Genjutsu on the girl, making her think she was seeing an injured Uchiha.

' _Genjutsu. It's simple mind control. I'm not surprised he caught Sakura with it, but-_ -' Sasuke thought to himself before adding aloud, "I'm not like Sakura, Amaya, and Naruto."

"Say that after you get one of these bells. ' _My Sasuke_ '." Kakashi replies with a laugh, mocking the pink haired girl from earlier as he walked towards the Uchiha.

Suddenly, Sasuke throws a few weapons from his pouch, which Kakashi dodges, as always.

"There's no point in using normal attacks." The Jounin informs, barely looking up from his novel.

Sasuke then throws another kunai, which cuts a rope on a nearby tree, immediately setting off a trap.

' _A trap?!_ ' Kakashi thinks to himself shocked as a log comes swinging down in his direction.

While the Jounin was distracted, Sasuke throws a few more weapons as Kakashi dodges the log, causing them to imbed into the bark of a tree behind him.

As Kakashi moves away, Sasuke appears in front of him again -this time aiming a kick to the Jounin's face, which is then quickly blocked. Sasuke then spins in midair in order to throw a punch, however, his fist is caught. Seeing this, the Uchiha twists his body, this time rotating it to land another kick with his free leg all the while angling his head to the ground.

' _This kid!_ ' Kakashi grunts, watching somewhat intrigued as Sasuke reaches his arm out, his fingers barely grazing the bells. Releasing the boy from his hold, Kakashi jumps back a few feet and puts his book away. ' _He's fierce... Hmph, I won't be able to read 'Icha Icha Paradise' now_.' The Jounin muses again, locking eyes with Sasuke once more. "Well you are different from the other three I'll grant you that."

Sasuke grunts and begins to form hand signs. ' _Horse; Tiger; Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_ '

"What?! Genin can't do fire jutsu! It's too much chakra! There's no way!" Kakashi exclaims.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and then exhales a huge fireball, leaving a crater behind in its wake where Kakashi once stood. Seeing his teacher had vanished, Sasuke began to panic. ' _Where did he go?! Behind me?! Above?!_ ' The ravenet questioned, looking around furiously.

"Where?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding slightly muffled as his hand shot up from the ground, his fingers latching around the Uchiha's ankle. "I'm where you least expect me." He adds before pulling Sasuke down into the dirt.

...

"Right under your feet. Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu." Kakashi informs, crouching in front of the boy's head - the only visible part of his body sticking out of the ground. "Can't move, huh? That was Ninjutsu, the Third Shinobi Battle Skill. You have talent, and you were right, you are different from the others. But different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi adds as he stands up. Pulling out his book, he walks away leaving Sasuke stuck in the ground.

"Great!" Sasuke barks out, a scowl growing on his face.

It's not too long after that when Sakura comes barreling through the underbrush. She pauses in her stride and looks around, freezing upon seeing Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground.

The pinkette's eyes grow wide for a moment as they lock on the Uchihas blank expression. She lets out a nervous laugh and briefly looks away, hoping it was just her imagination before glancing back.

"Sakura?" Sasuke calls out, watching the pinkette's face turn white as she grabs her hair in her fists, screaming something about talking heads before passing out on the spot.

* * *

...

As she lightly jogged through the woods looking for Kakashi, Amaya heard a light chime, prompting her to slow down her pace to a walk. Turning around, the brunette spots the Jounin leaning against a tree.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." He muses aloud, looking up from the page he was reading for a moment. "However, you don't stand a chance. So, you might as well save yourself the embarrassment and accept the defeat early." He adds, not even sparing another glance from his book.

' _This guy, why I oughta... Wait. No.. he's just trying to get me riled up like Naruto earlier_.' Amaya thought to herself while giving a grim smile. "I know." She agrees, causing his head to snap up in confusion.

"What?" He asks curiously while adjusting his position.

"Saa~ I know without the others help, I don't stand a chance. However, the problem is, there's basically no teamwork on this team. I mean, have you _seen_ the members? But I won't let that hold me back." The Minamoto says as she shifts her body into a relaxed fighting stance.

Kakashi chuckles as he walks forward slightly. "Well, c'mon then. Let's see what you've got." He says as he puts his book away.

Reaching into her weapons pouch on her right hip, Amaya pulls out a few kunai and throws them at the Jounin, before sprinting towards him.

As the brunette reaches him, she throws a punch, which he catches. Seeing a slight opening, she drops to the ground in a crouch, the sudden pull of her weight causes him to stumble forwards a bit. Amaya then sweeps her leg out, in hopes to make him lose balance completely. Expecting this, Kakashi let's go of her fist as he jumps back. The Minamoto quickly follows, and the duo engage in a Taijutsu battle. Hit after hit, kick after kick, he blocks and catches everything she throws at him until eventually, the girl finds herself in a position similar to the one Naruto was in earlier. Amaya then twists her body downwards while pulling out another kunai in hopes of cutting the red string the bells are attached to. Seeing what the girl was going for, he pulls out his own weapon and blocks before releasing her and once again, jumps away.

Amaya clicks her tongue in annoyance as she begins to form a single-handed hand sign, the movement causing his eyes to widen slightly.

' _Not only Sasuke, but her as well? What is with these kids?... Well, I can't say I'm too surprised seeing as who her father is_.' Kakashi thought to himself as began to study her fighting stance. ' _This isn't an ordinary jutsu_...' He added to himself before focusing on the hand sign she was making with her right hand.

Amaya's thumb laid across her palm while her ring finger was bent forward, overlapping the tip of her thumb. The rest of her fingers were kept straight. Kakashi's eyes widened once again. ' _Don't tell me she's already learning her clan's bloodline limit!_ '

"Yōso no Mage." The girl mumbled aloud to herself as she felt her chakra seep from her pores and thicken the pre-existing coat covering her body. Once she felt that it was the right amount, she charged forward towards her sensei. She aimed a roundhouse kick, this time however, a sharp gust of wind followed suit. Dodging out of the way, Kakashi hears the sound of splitting wood. Glancing behind himself, he found that a tree took the brunt of the hit, seeing as it had deep jagged marks embedded into the bark.

' _Her range is quite impressive for a beginner_.' Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at the tree that was a few meters away.

While he was distracted, Amaya summoned a clone. Soon the two were charging forward for the third time. Taking a chance, Amaya juts out her hand, her palm facing outward, sending out another sharp gust of wind. She soon aimed another kick and as he dodged to avoid, the clone made her move for the bells. Expecting that was the plan, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stabbed the clone just as she touched one of the bells.

Hearing the loud popping sound of the clone disappearing, Amaya looked to where the Jounin and clone were once standing. However, she was unsurprised to find the spot empty. Suddenly, she hears a light chime of a bell behind her. She quickly turns to face her sensei in hopes to evade, but she was too slow.

Kakashi infused a small portion of his chakra into his fist, promptly hitting the brunette harshly in the stomach. The girl flew back from the force as a wave of pain went throughout her body causing her to faint.

Kakashi lightly chuckles to himself. ' _Not bad. Definitely needs to work on that a little bit more..._ ' He stares at the brunette for a moment before adding thoughtfully, ' _The_ ' _Yōso no Mage', huh? Literally meaning 'element bending', it's a technique that is only found in the Minamoto clan, where the user - using a single right handed sign - can incorporate their chakra nature into Taijutsu... That's all that's really known about the clan's technique, as their intent on keeping some details to themselves, making them all the more dangerous as an opponent_.'

When the girl doesn't move after a minute or, so he lets out a sigh. _'Maybe I put too much force into that hit.._.' He muses as he picks the brunette up, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of flower before making his way back to the clearing.

* * *

...

Coming to, Amaya is fully aware of the sharp pain in her abdomen. Gasping out in pain, she rolls over and onto her side before curling up into the fetal position. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. That's definitely gonna bruise..." She grumbles out, unknowingly gaining the others attention.

"Amaya! You're alive!" Naruto cries happily, his eyes tearing up comically as she slowly raises up, pulling one of her knees to her chest.

Looking over to where his voice came from, the Minamoto could only stare blankly at his form, which was tied to one of the wooden posts.

"W-what happened? Sensei came back carrying you over his shoulder." Sakura stammered out, looking at the brunette slightly wide eyed.

"Ahah... I don't want to talk about it..." Amaya answers awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess you could say Sensei can pack quite a punch." She adds, laughing at the group's collective expressions of annoyance and the growling of Naruto's stomach.

At the sound, Kakashi finally speaks up, changing the subject. "Uh oh, stomachs growling, huh? That's too bad... Oh by the way, about this exercise... Well I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy." He informs, catching the quartet by surprise.

' _Why do I suddenly feel uneasy?_ ' Amaya questions, a hand finding its way onto her stomach as she stares up at the passive Jounin.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura asked cluelessly, tilting her head to the side.

"T-THAT MEANS ALL OF US... ALL OF US-" Naruto began excitedly before Kakashi cut him off.

"Yes. All but one of you are being dropped from the program permanently." The Jounin states, earning himself mixed looks of both disbelief and shock.

"DROP US FROM THE PROGRAM?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "ALL BUT ONE", WHEN THERES FOUR OF US?! THAT MEANS WE CAN NEVER BECOME NINJA! YOU SAID IF WE COULDN'T TAKE THE BELL'S, WE'D BE SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto yelled angrily, his struggles to free himself from his bonds becoming more and more desperate.

""All but one" as in Amaya is the only one who passed." Kakashi replies as if it were obvious.

"Eh?! What? I passed?" Amaya asked, her shocked expression making the Jounin chuckle lowly to himself and nod.

"You don't think like ninja. You think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi teplied in a bored tone, angering Sasuke who pulls out a kunai and runs forward to attack the Jounin.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaims in surprise before the ravenet is promptly flipped over onto his stomach with Kakashi on his back.

"You think it's all about you." The Jounin growls darkly, his gaze flitting over each of the children one by one.

"LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S A BUG!" Sakura all but screeched, making Amaya to cringe slightly at the high pitch.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi asked while looking at the pinkette.

"I don't know what you mean..." Sakura trailed off.

"I mean, except for Amaya, none of you realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close." Kakashi states, prompting Amaya to hide her red face by looking down at the ground.

"What it's about?" Sakura questioned, still as clueless as before.

"Yes. That's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi replied calmly.

"But that's-... I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura stammered.

"Tch, use your head. Three people on a squad, in this case four, why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi asked, annoyed at the slowness of the children in front of him.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY YOU PICK THREE PEOPLE?! WE DON'T MAKE THE RULES!" Naruto yelled, still struggling with the rope.

"It's so basic." Kakashi scoffed.

"Teamwork." Amaya adds quietly, looking up in understanding.

"Just working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

' _No, not at all. Teamwork means doing everything separately and on your own_.' Amaya thought to herself sarcastically.

"That's what I mean. It's too late now, but if all four of you had come at me you might have been able to take them. Well anyway, it's over." Kakashi replied with a shrug from his spot on top of Sasuke's back.

Sakura was quiet for a moment before saying, "You set it up with four people but only three bells. If we worked together and got the bells, only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up."

"Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other." Kakashi answered before adding, "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves, a Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork! But you, it never even crossed your mind."

He soon continued his lecture. "Sakura!" He called out, causing the girl to tense. "You obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you, and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him!" His scolding caused her to deflate slightly in shame.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything! Amaya tried to get you to help her find the others so you four could work together, but you brushed her off saying you had something to prove!" This statement caused the blond to cry out in annoyance.

"Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless." The Uchiha only grunted in reply from his spot on the ground.

"And Amaya, despite grasping the concept and passing the exercise, you were disheartened after your idea was rejected by Naruto. You also didn't have faith in your other teammates to help, no matter how true your assessment of them was. You, like Naruto, felt that you had to do it on your own." At his words, the trio glanced towards the brunette, however she payed them no mind as she kept her gaze firmly on Kakashi.

"Ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death." The Jounin elaborates before adding, "For example..." He then pulls out a kunai from his weapons pouch and holds it against Sasuke's throat. "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Said girl tenses up looking in between both boys as Naruto cries out indignantly.

' _Why do I get the feeling she probably would do it if this was a real situation._..' Amaya deadpans, quietly watching everything unfold.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi finishes, putting the kunai away before releasing Sasuke from his hold.

"Oh boy, that was really scary..." Sakura mumbles with a small sigh of relief, her once tense muscles relaxing.

"The enemy takes a hostage, you've got an impossible choice, and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi states as he walks over to a nearby KIA stone. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja, who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know! I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die for nothing, like a dog! I'm gonna be a hero! A hero!" Naruto says excitedly.

"They are... A special kind of hero." Kakashi replies sadly.

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they? C'mon, tell us!" Naruto prompts, only continuing when Kakashi doesn't say anything else in return. "Well? Well?"

"They're all KIA." The Jounin finally replies after a moment, looking at the dense blond.

"Oooh, that sounds real cool!" Naruto comments in awe and even more excitement.

"N-no, Naruto it's not like that..." Amaya cuts in, trailing off. Luckily Sakura picks up where the brunette left off.

"It means 'Killed in Action'. They all died." After she said this, the smile on the blond's face dropped slowly in realization.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved on here." Kakashi begins as everyone goes quiet for a moment. "Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell, eat lunch now to build up strength. But Naruto doesn't get any." He adds, causing the blond to cry out in dismay. "This is your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?" With that being said, he walks away, leaving the children behind.

...

The silence amongst the four is broken by the sound of Naruto's stomach growling. Prompting the trio seated on the ground to look at him. "This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it, this is no big deal!" He reassures them -or rather himself, before his stomach growls again. "No problem..."

Having not opened her bento yet, Amaya scoots forward towards Naruto and holds it out. With Sasuke following suit not long after.

"Here ya go Naru-chi!" She calls cheerfully as Sasuke grunts out a low "Here." Causing Sakura and Naruto's eyes to widen slightly.

"What?! No Sasuke, Amaya, you can't do that! You heard what Sensei said!" The pinkette frets, watching the Minamoto gather some rice with her chopsticks to give to the blond.

"I ate an apple earlier, so I can wait until Naruto has his fill. Besides, I don't like eating in front of someone who has nothing. It's just how I was raised." Amaya replies simply with a small smile as she gives Naruto another bite.

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke answers for his own actions as he looked around the field, still holding out his bento for Naruto.

Sakura looks between the two, and after seeing the points both were trying to make, holds out her own bento of food as well.

"Uh... Okay, thanks." Naruto stammers out but doesn't move, causing Sakura to get a tick mark on her forehead.

"Don't thank me, just hurry up and eat it!" She snapped, annoyed.

"But isn't that your lunch?" He asks obliviously.

"I'm on a diet. I- I mean I don't eat as much as Sasuke so... Just take it, Naruto!" Sakura informs, beginning to lose her patience.

"I can't take it! Besides, I can't move my hands, you have to feed me like Amaya." The blond replies as he strained his bounded hands, emphasizing his point.

Sakura blanches, making Amaya snicker at her expression.

"Hurry up, he could come back any minute." Sasuke cuts in as he looks around the field once more.

"This is one time only! That's it! I'll never do this again, is that clear?!" Sakura yells, her face turning red in both anger and embarrassment.

"Clear as a bell, Sakura!" Naruto replies happily as the pinkette begins to help Amaya feed him.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind appears behind the trio, prompting them to spin around. Once the dust clears, they see Kakashi. "YOU!" He growls, leaning over the three before continuing ominously, "You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment." He then begins to make hand signs as the sky turns dark and cloudy with flashes of lightning appearing behind him. "Any last words?"

' _Okay... As scared as I am right now... That's pretty cool._ " Amaya thought to herself with a sweatdrop.

"But you said..." Sakura trailed off.

"Yes?" Kakashi prompted.

"You said that there were four of us! That's what you said and that's why Sakura and..." Naruto began before trailing off to look at the Uchiha and Minamoto for backup.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together!" Sasuke picked up where Naruto ended, his body tense as he waited for Kakashi to do something.

"Yeah, that's right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura piped up.

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's right, believe it!" Naruto chants as he wiggled around furiously.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi asked emotionlessly, earning furious nods from the four. A moment of silence passes, building the suspense immensely before he suddenly bent forward with a closed eyed smile. "You pass!"

"Hah/Huh/What?" Naruto, Sakura and Amaya asked at the same time.

"You. Pass."

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Sakura asked just as confused.

Kakashi straightens back up, the skies behind him begin clearing. "You're the first squad who ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves... A ninja must see through deception, in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, this is true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Hearing a light sniffling Amaya looks to her left. "He's uh... Ya know... He's kinda cool..." Naruto concedes, no longer trying to fight back the tears that now comically stream down his face.

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi says happily as he gives a thumbs up.

"YES!" Sakura yells out.

"I DID IT! BELIEVE IT! I DID IT! I'M A NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!" Naruto cheers loudly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts out, looking off to the side as Amaya laughs lightly.

"Let's go home." Kakashi sighs with a small motion of his head, and the trio to follow him, leaving Naruto tied to the post.

"I knew they'd do this! It happens every time! Believe it! HEY, YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEE!" He yells out making them stop and turn around to look back.

Laughing, Amaya runs back to the post and cuts the rope with a kunai, freeing the blond. Once he has his bearings, they both run ahead to catch up to the rest.


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Missions, Conversations, New Enemies, and the Land of Waves_** -

Despite the chirping of birds nearby, the forest surrounding the group was completely silent, their focus solely on the mission at hand and the crackling of their headsets, which were keeping them in contact.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura here, I'm at point C."

"Saa~ This is ridiculous... Amaya, I'm at point D."

...

"Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it."

"You're slow, Naruto. Okay, Squad 7-" Kakashi's voice crackled out over the earpiece before trailing off with a slight hum of confusion. "The target has moved! Follow it!" He ordered, prompting the four to surge forward after the quickly retreating shadow.

"Over there..." Naruto mumbled lowly, staring straight at the target from his place in a tree.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked as he pressed the earpiece farther into his ear with his hand.

"5 meters, I'm ready just give the signal." Naruto answered, shortly followed by his teammates.

"I'm ready, too." Sasuke informed as he peered out from his spot - which was also behind a tree.

"So am I." Sakura added as she followed suit after the ravenet.

"Saa~... Ditto." Amaya replied dully from her perch on a branch, her eyes lazily tailing the target's movements below.

"Okay..." Kakashi sighed, trailing off for a moment, allowing the suspense to build. "Now!"

At the Jounin's signal, the four Genin leap out from their spots, surrounding the unsuspecting target in all directions - with Naruto being the first to make contact.

"I got him! I got him!" The blond exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the cat's body. However due to being startled, the feline began to attack whichever part of the boy it could sink its claws and teeth into, causing the boy to screech in terror and pain as he tried to keep a firm grip on the beast.

"Can you verify a ribbon? Right ear." Kakashi's voice rung out through the headset.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the trio behind him, making eye contact with Amaya who gave him a thumbs up as she took the cat from the disgruntled blond.

"Affirmative. We've got a positive ID." The Uchiha answered, watching along with Sakura and a sulky Naruto as the cat instantly calmed itself in the brunette's arms.

"Right. Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished." Kakashi sighed, ready for the day to be over already.

"Ah, finally! ~" Amaya hummed, happily cuddling the brown fur-ball.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!" Naruto loudly yelled into the earpiece, his volume making everyone cringe in pain.

* * *

"Oooh, my poor little, Tora! Mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzziekins, yes!" A rather large woman, and owner of the cat, rejoiced as she squished the feline to her chest, cuddling it furiously.

"Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto cackled out as the group watched the cat, now known as Tora, try to escape from his master's clutches.

"No wonder he ran away..." Sakura mumbled, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"Fuzziekins..." Amaya parroted with a tilt of her head, deadpanning as she made eye contact with the distressed feline.

"Now then..." Lord Third began, gaining the teams attention. The five looked to the elder, who was seated at a table between Kenji and Iruka.

"For Squad 7's next mission, we have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the Chief Councilors three-year-old; helping his wife do the shopping; digging up potatoes and-"

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms into an x. "I WANT TO GO ON A REAL MISSION! SOMETHING CHALLENGING AND EXCITING! NOT THIS LITTLE KID STUFF! C'MON, OLD MAN!" As he said this everyone in the room glanced between the blond and the three men sitting at the table _._

Amaya laughed nervously to herself at Iruka's expression, flinching a little as he stood from his seat while slamming his hands on the table.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU'RE JUST A BRAND NEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS TO DEVELOP YOUR SKILLS AND PROVE YOURSELF!" The brunet male yelled, glaring at the blond furiously.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! BABYSITTING IS NOT A MISSION, ITS JUST A STUPID-" Naruto began to argue back but was cut off by Kakashi who promptly bonked him on the head.

"Will you put a lid on it?" The Jounin asked calmly as the blond yelped in pain.

"Mah, mah, why don't we all calm down a little?"

Lord Third nods at Kenji's words and turns to the blond, humming as he finally addresses the boy's complaints. "Naruto! It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday. From babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, and ranked: A; B; C; or D depending on their level of difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Kage at the top; Jounin; Chunin; and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience, and if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin just starting down the shinobi path, you are given D-rank assignments, of course... Hm?" Noticing something was off, Hiruzen opened his eyes only to discover that nobody had listened to his explanation, and that they'd rather listen to Naruto talk about what ramen he recently had and what he was going to try next. "Silence!" He grunts, forcing everyone's attention back onto himself.

"Oh... Sorry." Kakashi apologizes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gah! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission! Hm!" Naruto complains before turning around, sitting on the floor with his back facing the elder as he sulked.

' _I'm going to hear about this later._..' Kakashi thought defeatedly with a sigh.

Amaya looked down to the boy sitting at her feet, rolling her eyes at his actions. ' _Like sulking is gonna help anything._..'

Observing the group silently for a moment, Hiruzen and Iruka begin laughing lowly to themselves as Kenji grins widely. "Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat, he's a former brat and he wants a mission... So be it." The elder concedes, surprising the four Genin at the sudden change in attitude.

"Huh?!" Naruto voices his own shock as he stands from his position on the floor.

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You will be bodyguards on a journey." The old Hokage explained, his lips pulling up into a faint smirk.

' _Why does he look so amused?_ ' Amaya thought to herself with a raised brow.

"Really? YES! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some big-wig councilor?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now." Lord Third replies, nodding to the guards at the door. "Send in our visitor." He orders, prompting the five to turn.

The door opens, revealing an old drunkard. He was moderately tall, and his skin was tanned from constant labor in the sun, he also had gray hair with facial hair to match. "What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" He slurred out as he stepped further into the room, holding a bottle of sake. He then began gulping down the bottles contents as if it would be his last, and Amaya couldn't help but cringe distastefully at the sight and smell.

Pulling the bottle away from his lips, he wipes his chin and returns his unimpressed gaze to the four Genin -specifically Naruto. "And you... The little one with the idiotic look on you're face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his- uh... Huh?" Naruto began with a laugh before trailing off in confusion as everyone stared at him blankly.

Deciding to answer the boy's question, Sasuke took a silent step forward with Sakura and Amaya following suit, all three comparing their heights with Naruto's -with the Uchiha being the tallest while the two girls were only a few centimeters behind.

Naruto glanced between the trio, realization coming to him quickly as to whom the old man was referring to. "I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!" The blond yelled, angrily charging forward, only to be stopped as Kakashi grabbed his collar in a firm grip.

"You can't demolish a client, Naruto, it doesn't work that way." Kakashi informed in a bored tone.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." The old man, now known as Tazuna, slurred before taking a few more gulps from his bottle.

...

After a few more minutes of discussion, the group was finally dismissed.

Exiting the office, they soon found themselves standing outside the building itself, with Kakashi's walk coming to a halt as he reopened the mission scroll with a hum.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out, immediately noticing the mans pause. Her voice prompting the others to look back as well.

Kakashi didn't answer right away, opting to instead read over the mission details for a second time. "I believe it's best we start the mission early." He finally informs after a moment of silence, rolling the parchment up before storing it inside a pouch for safe keeping. "That is, if it's alright with you, Tazuna-san?"

"Fine by me." The older male replied gruffly, sneering over to the four preteens next to him. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Naruto returned the elders bitter expression with one of his own, however before he could retort, Amaya pulls him into a headlock and covers his mouth with her free hand. "What time do you wanna leave then, Sensei?" She asks, curiously.

Kakashi sent the girl an appreciative look before glancing up to the sky with a soft hum. "Meet at the village gates in ten minutes." He answered, turning to walk away. "If you're not there, you'll be left behind."

* * *

"Are you excited? Nervous? This is your first mission outside the village, after all."

Amaya looks up from her pack and towards her bedroom door, her gaze instantly falling onto her mother's form as the older woman stepped further into the room. Shaking her head, the brunette turns back to the items before her, mentally doing a recount of her weapons before buttoning the pouch and re-strapping it to her thigh. "Not really. I mean, we've been out of the village plenty of times. The only exciting part is getting the chance to visit another country."

Her mother laughs softly at that and begins to help pack away what items were left on the bed. "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright? You're still going to a new place, with new people, it's nothing like going to visit your grandfather."

"I promise, besides it's just an escort mission, and I doubt Kakashi will let anything bad happen if he can help it."

"And make sure to keep Naruto in check! You know how he is when he gets excited. I want you both back home and safe when this is all over."

"Yeah, yeah."

Her mother opens her mouth to speak once more but pauses as the sound of the front door closing downstairs, followed by her father's voice. "Mitsuko?... Amaya?"

"Upstairs, dear!" Her mother calls back as she turns and makes her way out of the room, allowing Amaya time to glance around for anything left behind. Seeing nothing, she slings her pack over her shoulder and follows the older woman, turning off the light and closing the door behind her as she goes.

Once downstairs, her father meets her halfway, a somewhat relieved expression on his face. "I'm glad I caught you in time."

"What's up?" The brunette found herself asking, now following him into the foyer where her mother was waiting.

"There's a few things I wanted to discuss with you on the way to the gates. It could probably wait until you get back, but it'd probably be best to get everything out of the way and settled before then."

Amaya nods silently and turns to her mother, allowing the teary-eyed woman to pull her into a hug. "There's no need to cry, Mama. I'll be back before you know it!" She laughs, gently returning the embrace.

Her mother sniffles but doesn't stop her own laugh from spilling past her lips as she pulls away. "I can't help it! My babies are all grown up and going on missions!"

Her father lets out a chuckle of his own and opens the door. "Let's get going, then?"

"Yep!"

...

The walk to the gates was silent for the most part, and although it was a comfortable walk, Amaya still felt nervous.

"Amaya." Her father suddenly calls, making the girls head snap up in attention. They make eye contact, and once he's sure he has her full attention, he begins. "What your mother said the other day reminded me of something. I meant to bring it up sooner but couldn't find the proper time."

Amaya looks down to her sandal-clad feet in thought. "What she said the other day...?" Trailing off, she tries to remember anything of importance, only to come up with nothing.

"About you almost turning thirteen. I realized that I haven't prepared you for-"

"I'm not interested in having a boyfriend right now! And Mama has already given me the talk, if that's what you're getting at!" The brunette screeches, covering her now cherry red face with both hands. Her response causes his jaw to drop as his face also flushes a deep red.

"EH?! That's not what I wanted to talk to you about at all!" He yells out, his usual deep voice cracking as it raises a few octaves higher.

"Then what is it...?" Amaya mumbles into her hands, looking up at him wide-eyed as he clears his throat.

"Ah.. ahem, yes anyway. You're almost at the age to partake in the clans coming of age ceremony." He informs, looking ahead thoughtfully.

"Coming of age ceremony? Is it time for that already?" She asks, her face now returning to normal.

"Mmhm. As you know, when a child of the Minamoto clan turns thirteen, there's a ceremony that's held during the summer. This ceremony signifies that they are now adults and are accountable for their actions, giving them the opportunity to be involved with important clan meetings and events. It's also something similar to what the Hyuuga's do to their branch members, and it's required for everyone who carries our name and bloodline abilities. You were pretty young when your brothers had theirs, so I wouldn't be surprised that you don't remember much about it."

"So, when is the ceremony going to be held?" Amaya asks, glancing ahead as the village gates come into view.

Her father sighs before answering. "Well, considering a few other events will be taking place around the same time, it'll probably be soon after you return from your mission. A few weeks before your birthday." He pauses for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. "We'll have to go to the main residence as well, so make sure you tell Kakashi in advance." He finally advises, giving a slight wave to the group huddled at the gate.

Amaya hums. "It's coming up soon then..."

"It'll be right before the Chunin exams too. So we'll be cutting it close." Her father adds with a small nod.

By this point, the two were only a few feet away from the group. Suddenly, her father freezes in his steps and turns his body to face her completely. "Amaya." He calls, keeping his gaze on the two boys of the team.

"Yeah?" She replies, craning her neck to look up at him as he quickly meets her gaze.

"I know you said your mother has already talked to you about it-"

Flustered, Amaya immediately shoots him down. "We're not talking about this!" She yelps, quickly turning to face the group, gaining their attention.

"I'm just saying I'm here to talk to, if you ever need it!" He replies, just as equally embarrassed. Clearing his throat, he chuckles, changing the subject by adding, "Be careful on your mission. I'll see you when you get home, and don't cause Kakashi too much trouble."

Forcing the blush back, Amaya smiles softly and gives him a quick hug before running off to join the group. "No promises!" She calls over her shoulder, her tone light-hearted and mischievous.

* * *

...

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Naruto exclaims excitedly as they walk out of the village gates.

"What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asks with a slight scowl.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village! I'm a traveler now, believe it!" The blond exclaimed causing Amaya to stare at him blankly.

"Saa~... It's not that big of a deal Naru-chi. It gets pretty old eventually." The Minamoto cut in, earning looks from her compatriots. "What?"

"You've been outside of the village before, Amaya?" Sakura asks curiously, to which the brunette nods happily.

"Mmhm, we leave the village often to visit family at the Main Residence." Amaya answered, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Hey, am I supposed to entrust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna complained, pointing towards a still excited Naruto, reverting the conversation back to the blond.

"He's with me, and I'm a Jounin. So you don't need to worry." Kakashi replies calmly while gesturing to himself.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My names Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!" Naruto ranted to the elder, who only saw it as another opportunity to rile him up more.

"Hokage are powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage! No matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, including you!" Naruto yelled angrily, pointing at the old man, glaring.

"Heh, you can become Hokage ten times over and to me, you'll still be nobody. A loser." Tazuna replied uncaringly.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that right now!" Naruto growled, and right as he went to attack, Kakashi grabbed his collar for the second time that day.

"I told you, you're supposed to protect the client not attack him." The Jounin sighed.

The other three Genin watched on with blank expressions as the blond struggled in their teachers hold, while Tazuna simply walked away.

"Let me go! I'll show you! That's right I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled as he flailed around.

' _Saa~... This is gonna be a long journey_.' Amaya thought as she turned to follow the old man.

...

"Say, Tazuna-san...?" Sakura called after a few minutes of walking.

"What is it?" The man grumbled out, not once looking at the pinkette.

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah? What of it?" He asked, still looking ahead.

Sakura turns to Kakashi, who walked at a leisure pace in front of her. "Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too aren't there?"

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries there are Hidden Villages, each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside. To the people of this continent, the existence of shinobi villages means strength. Military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, they're independent, and have equal status. Now, a small island like the Land of Waves, has natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the lands of Fire; Water; Lightning; Wind; and Earth. They each occupy vast territory, together they're known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Land of Lightning, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The Land of Wind, the Village Hidden in the Sand. And the Land of Earth, the Village Hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage, which means shadow. Hokage; Mizukage; Raikage; Kazekage; Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that rule over thousands of ninja." Kakashi replied informatively.

"Then Lord Hokage is really important!" Sakura said cheerfully. However, between herself, Naruto and Sasuke, they all shared the same doubts about the elder back home.

Amaya, who was zoned out the entire time Kakashi talked, was snapped out of her thoughts when he asked, "Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking!"

At his accusation, Naruto and Sakura shook their head frantically while Sasuke tensed up.

"Well, anyway... There are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission. So, you can relax." Kakashi adds comfortingly, placing a hand on top of Sakura's head.

"And were not gonna run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that!" The pinkette hummed happily.

"Not likely." Kakashi replied with a light laugh.

"Why do I feel like you two just jinxed it?" Amaya muttered to herself with a pout, causing the silver haired man beside her to give her a closed eyed smile.

Everyone was silent after that. Glancing around her surroundings, Amaya noticed a puddle on the road. She narrowed her eyes slightly as they walked past it. ' _I don't recall it raining recently...?_ ' She thought to herself as she looked back at the puddle curiously. Glancing over on her right to Kakashi, she was surprised to find him already looking at her.

In response to her gaze, he only brings a finger up to his masked face in a shushing motion, confusing the girl even more.

As the group gets a little farther away from the puddle, they hear footsteps come up from behind them. "What?" Kakashi asks as he turned around.

They soon realized that two enemy ninja were running towards them, both of their faces were obscured by masks and they each wore a large metal gauntlet of their arm - one had it on his right, and the other, on his left. Both gauntlets had sharp claws and were connected by a shuriken styled chain.

Before anyone knew it, Kakashi was wrapped up in the chain. The two attackers pulled with equal strength, causing the chain to constrict around the Jounin until it cut into him completely, leaving pieces behind on the ground.

Sakura gasped as Amaya, Tazuna and Sasuke went wide eyed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out in shock and terror.

Suddenly, the two ninja appeared behind an unsuspecting Naruto. "Now it's your turn!" one spat out while the other laughed. The two go to wrap their chain around Naruto in the same manner as Kakashi, causing the blond to freeze in fear. Amaya and Sasuke share a brief glance and nod, both jumping into action.

The young Minamoto moved quickly in front of Naruto as she made a single-handed hand sign. "Yōso no Mage!" She mumbled to herself as she got into a relaxed fighting stance. As the two got closer, she attempted a roundhouse kick, which they dodged easily. The two however, weren't expecting a sharp gust of wind to follow directly after, which sent them both stumbling backwards with groans of pain.

Seeing his opportunity, Sasuke leaped into the air, he then threw a shuriken at the exposed chain effectively pinning it to a nearby tree. Soon followed, was a kunai for extra support.

As they realized that they couldn't move freely with their chain pinned, Sasuke landed into a crouch on top of their gauntlets. He moved quickly, balancing himself on his hands, he grabbed each gauntlet while kicking the two attackers in the face. As the two moved back from the blow, they released the chain manually -allowing them free movement.

As the two free themselves, one moves to attack Naruto once again while the other targets Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura, seeing what was about to happen, moved in front of the elder to block the oncoming blow. Soon enough Sasuke is back in the fray, as he jumps in to protect Sakura. As this is all happening, Amaya stands in front of Naruto once again. The attacker jabs out the arm with the gauntlet in hopes of impaling the girl with its claws. She narrowly dodges, receiving a wound on her cheek. Naruto isn't as lucky as his hand is nicked when he goes to block the blow.

Suddenly, before anything else can happen, the two attackers are grabbed. Looking up, the group in surprised to find Kakashi holding the two in a headlock.

"Hi." The Jounin greets simply as he glances at his students and client.

"But he was- What?!" Naruto stammers as he looks over to where his teacher's "body pieces" laid, only to find a pile of scattered logs.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away... I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi apologizes sincerely before looking over to the rest. "Good job Sasuke, Amaya. Very smooth. You too Sakura." He compliments with a closed eye smile, causing the three to smirk/smile in response.

As realization of what just happened hit, Naruto stared at his best friend and Sasuke in surprise.

"Hey." Sasuke calls, earning Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto asks warily.

"You're not hurt, are you? Scaredy cat." The Uchiha taunted with a smirk.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yells angrily, moving towards the ravenet threateningly.

"Saa~... Seriously you guys. Now of all times?" Amaya asked tiredly as she walked over to the two boys.

"Naruto! Stand still, these ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around, that spreads the poison." Kakashi informed, causing the blond to freak out. "By the way, Mr Tazuna?" He started, looking over to the addressed man.

"Yeah? What?" Tazuna asked gruffly, trying to mask his nervousness from the shinobi.

"We need to talk." Kakashi finished as he stared at the man sternly.

...

"They're Chunin, from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They're specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi informed as he observed the two ninja tied to a tree.

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of the Mist Ninja's asked as he stared Kakashi in the eye.

"A puddle, on a clear day? When it hasn't rained in weeks? It was so obvious a Genin could've noticed." Kakashi started with a scoff before adding, "Which in fact one did, didn't you Amaya?" As he said this all eyes turned to the brunette, the sudden attention sending her face a light pink.

"Ahaha... I just thought it was odd. I wasn't expecting a full-on ambush though." Amaya replies with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

"In that case, why'd you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked as he stared at the Jounin.

"I could've taken them out quickly. But then I would've learned nothing. I had to know who their target was, and what they were after." Kakashi answered as he returned the elders stare, his eye glinting in suspicion.

"Hmm? What are you getting at?" The bridge builder asked defensively.

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we were fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would've staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi replied stoically as Tazuna avoided eye contact.

"We're Genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back, and I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and check Amaya's cheek and get the poison out as quickly as possible! Back in our village we can take them to a doctor." Sakura said, butting into the conversation while staring at the addressed teammates worriedly.

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed to himself as he stared at the two students.

"Huh?" Naruto asked curiously, noticing everyone's gaze.

"Those wounds could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." The Jounin said finally, his gaze moving from Naruto to Amaya when she steps forward.

"Ah, Sensei... I'm fine, more than fine actually, see?" The brunette reassures, gesturing to the cut on her cheek that was in the midst of healing, the sight alone causes their eyes to widen in surprise.

"How's it healing so fast?" Sakura asked as she walked closer to examine the cut.

"Ahaha.. funny thing actually." Amaya begins, brushing her hair from her eyes. "You see, the Yōso no Mage is a pretty constant thing. The hand sign just helps knead the right chakra nature that you plan to use. If I remember correctly, those from the Minamoto clan have expansive amounts of chakra. It practically seeps from our pores, you can't tell it but there is a small thin layer of chakra coating my body right now. And apparently, the chakra seeping from our pores can also heal small abrasions and or help fight off dangerous toxins trying to enter the body."

"So, you're okay?" The pinkette asks again, not fully believing what she just heard.

Amaya grins brightly. "Yup! Fit as a fiddle!" She replies, giving an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Realizing that he would be the only reason for making the group return to the village, Naruto pulls out a kunai and stabs the opening of the wound on his hand causing everyone to stare at him dumbfounded.

"Why am I so different?! Why am I always- ARGH!" He growls out, grimacing in pain.

"N-Naruto..." Amaya stammers, eyes wide as she steps closer to the blond idiot.

"Naruto! Stop that! What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself till it hurt! Training alone for hours! Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream! I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me! I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke! Upon this wound, I make this pledge! Believe it!" With that, naruto turns and stares Tazuna dead in the eye. "Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife! Don't worry I'll be fine!" With that last reassurance, Naruto removed the kunai from his hand, letting the blood pour from the wound.

"Natuto, uh... That was really cool how you took the poison out and all. But if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die." Kakashi deadpanned as he stared at the blond dully.

An awkward silence forms around the group at Kakashi's words.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now. Seriously. ~" Kakashi added once more, this time in a sing-song voice as he walked slowly towards the boy.

"No! No! No! I'm too young for it to end like this! No! No! No!" Naruto blabbered out, flailing around as he panicked.

"Show me your hand." Kakashi ordered dryly, holding out a hand as he pulled out a roll of gauze from his pouch.

"Naruto! You've got a self abusive personality! It's call masochism!" Sakura grumbled in annoyance, earning an amused snort from Amaya.

Kakashi had started wrapping up Naruto's hand, when he stopped and stared with a serious look on his face.

"Uh, um..." The blond stammered out, prompting Kakashi to look up at him. "Hm?"

"You have a really serious look on your face. You're scaring me, am I okay?" Naruto asked weakly, breaking out into a cold sweat as his face lost color.

Kakashi returned his gaze back to the wound and started wrapping the bandage again. "Uh, yeah you should be just fine."

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"You failed?! YOU FAILED?! What is this amateur night?! I put out big money for you! I thought you were supposed to be hot shot assassins?!" A short, bespectacled man in a suit wearing growled as he stared down at the ninja in front of him.

"Stop whining." A voice said harshly as its owner pointed a sword at the small man's neck. Its sharp tip barely grazing his flesh as he continued, "This time, I'll go personally, and this sword will be the last thing he ever sees."

"You sure about that? Apparently Tazuna has a high-level ninja guarding him. And since your first attempt failed, they'll be expecting you back. They'll be waiting. Watching. It'll take someone with very advanced skills." The short man from before replied tensely, his gaze trailing along the blade and to its owners' dark eyes.

"Who do you think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon of The Hidden Mist." The voice from before replied cockily, his voice dropping down a few tones as he thought about his next kill.


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Guilt-trips, Assassins, and the Sharingan_** -

"This fog is so thick, you can't see anything." Sakura murmured quietly as the group made their way across the water on a motorboat.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's just ahead, the Land of Waves." The owner of the boat, Kaji, informed quietly as he paddled. He was soon proven correct as the bridges large, barely visible silhouette was seen through the fog as they passed.

"WOAH! It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Be quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this, huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog so they don't see us?" Kaji scolded gruffly, causing the blond to cover his mouth with both hands.

"Tazuna-san... Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something." Kakashi began, prompting the rest of Team 7 to turn and stare at the elderly male. There was a moment of silence before he added, "The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." The two men had a small, silent stare off before the elder finally answered with a sigh, albeit reluctantly. "I have no choice but to tell you. No. I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

' _Saa~ Why does everyone have to be so cryptic?_ ' Amaya thought to herself, rolling her eyes slightly.

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow. Tazuna only grunts in agreement. "Hmm... Who is it?" The Jounin asked again.

"You know him. At least I'm sure you've heard his name before, he's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gatō." Tazuna answered, moving his gaze from his feet to stare at the four ninja in front of him. His response surprising Kakashi and causing Amaya to raise a brow while the other three look on confused.

"Huh? Gatō? Of Gatō Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him." Kakashi said in disbelief.

"Who? Who? What? What?" Naruto asked curiously, leaning forward on his hands.

"Gatō, is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations. He sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago, when Gatō first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to the island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finances; government; our very own lives. But there's one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder." Tazuna explains while looking at Kakashi.

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangsters' way." Sakura mused, cupping her chin with her hand.

"Tch. What a pain." Amaya growls out with narrowed eyes, leaning with her back against the side of the boat. ' _Great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru_...' She thought as her annoyed expression morphed into one of despair.

"That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gatō." Sasuke concludes as he looks at his teammates.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he would send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asked seriously, not once moving his gaze from the bridge builder.

"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building the bridge, they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive." Tazuna explained once again.

"Makes sense..." Amaya agreed, nodding to herself.

Tazuna soon continued. "If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But don't feel bad about that! Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset, and he'll cry, "Grandad! I want my grandad!" Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja from the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father while living her life in sorrow. Oh well, it's not your fault. Forget it." As he said this, he took in the group's facial expressions, which began to waver into different emotions.

' _I-is he seriously trying to guilt-trip us into continuing the mission?_ ' Amaya deadpanned before adding with a sweatdrop, ' _I hate to say it but it's kinda working_...'

"Well... I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you." Kakashi conceded while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oooh! I'm very grateful!" Tazuna replied enthusiastically before turning to the side with a smirk on his face while making a peace sign. ' _I win!_ '

Seeing this causes Amaya to clench her teeth, her eyebrow twitching slightly. ' _Why I oughta!... You win this time you old codger!_ ' She thought as her eyes flashed dangerously. Adjusting her position to where she was facing him completely, she began staring at the elder blankly.

Feeling someone's stare, Tazuna turned, only to lock gazes with the brunette sitting directly in front of him. It was a blank stare, but it held a strange, underlying glint that made the bridge builder nervous.

Noticing the man tense up, Kakashi observed him for a moment before he followed Tazuna's gaze to the girl beside him. Giving a low chuckle, he decided to watch on, nothing but amusement glittering in his eye.

Fidgeting in his spot, Tazuna avoided eye contact and tried to ignore the Minamoto's unwavering stare. Which proved to be difficult as the girl wouldn't even blink. ' _This kid_...' He thought uneasily. Suddenly Kaji's voice broke through the silence, forcing the girl to advert her eyes and allowing Tazuna to let out a mushroom sigh.

"We're approaching the shore... Tazuna, we've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going." The bridge builder replied, nodding to the man in return.

As the boat entered a tunnel, the group began focusing on the oncoming light. Once their eyes adjust, the fog clears, revealing a village. Kaji keeps paddling until they reach the dock.

"That's as far as we go. Good luck." Kaji says as the boat stops, prompting the group to climb out.

"Thank you for your assistance Kaji-san." Amaya says politely, giving the man a small bow to which he nods.

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna adds with a nod.

"Just be careful." Kaji replies as he starts the boat and leaves.

"Okay, take me to my home. And I mean get me there in one piece." Tazuna orders gruffly as he turns to the group.

' _Oh, I'll get you home in one piece alright. You might not be breathing, but in one piece all the same_.' Amaya thought darkly as she side glanced at the elder.

"Right." Kakashi replies dully before thinking with a sigh, ' _The next ninja they send won't be Chunin. They'll be Jounin, elite ninja with deadly skills_.'

...

As they walked down the path, Sasuke moved to where he was beside Naruto, who glared in return. ' _I'm not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time! Believe it!_ ' The blond thought to himself before he runs a little ways ahead of the group, causing them to stop and watch in confusion as he looks around the area furiously. Suddenly he throws a kunai into a bush, startling the group behind him.

"Hmph. It was just a mouse." Naruto says coolly as he brings a hand up to his face.

Amaya sweatdrops from her spot between Kakashi and Sasuke as Tazuna and Sakura begin growling to themselves, both trembling furiously.

"Mouse?! Yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid act, you're so obvious it's embarrassing!" Sakura yelled angrily at the blond, only to be ignored.

"Naruto, those are kunai knives. They're dangerous." Kakashi comments weakly, trying to get the blond to stop misusing his weapons.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted, watching the scene blankly.

Tazuna's growling only got louder until he finally lost it. "STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YA SCRUMPY LITTLE DWARF!" He screeched loudly. His insult caused Amaya to snicker into her hand.

The blond ignored his companions and continued to scour the area. "Hey! Is someone hiding over there? No! They're over there! Hey! Hey! Huh."

As Naruto continued to point out different locations, Kakashi turned his head slightly, staring behind him at a spot suspiciously. Which went unnoticed by the group.

"Over there!" Naruto yelled as he threw another kunai into a bush.

"That's it, Naruto!" Sakura growls out as she goes up behind the blond, bonking him harshly on the head.

"Wha-why'd you do that? Someone really is following us, I mean it!" The blond exclaimed as he held his head in pain.

"Yeah right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" The pinkette snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

As the two continued to squabble, Kakashi walks toward the bush. Pushing it back, he reveals a trembling white rabbit and above it was Naruto's kunai stuck inside a tree right between its ears.

Sakura looks over and gives a slight gasp before yelling, "Naruto! Look what you did!"

"Ahh, a rabbit! Waah!" The blond yelps, running over to gently scoop the animal up and into his arms, cuddling it to his chest as he apologizes repeatedly. "Oh, I'm sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!"

"All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna's asks as he watches the blond.

"Geez Naruto..." Amaya sighs before a smirk appears on her face. "I guess you could say you missed it by a.. hare... Kufufu! ~" As the brunette laughs to herself lightly, her teammates stare at her unamused and slightly annoyed.

"Stop that, Maya-chan! This isn't funny at all!" Naruto whines out as he tries to calm the rabbit.

"It kinda is. ~" The girl replies in a sing-song voice, a bright grin on her face.

' _That's a snow rabbit, but the color... They only have white fur during the winter. When the days are short and there's little sunlight... This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light, which could only be for one purpose. A Replacement Technique_.' Kakashi muses as he looks around, his eyes locking onto a tree a little ways behind the group. ' _So, they're already here?_ '

...

Suddenly, a low whistling sound fills the air, making the group look around. Kakashi is the first to spot the culprit.

"Look out!" He orders as he, the four Genin, and Tazuna duck to the ground. Just in time too, seeing as a large sword comes flying out of nearby foliage and embeds itself into the tree behind Naruto. A silhouette of a person follows almost immediately after, using the swords hilt as a perch to stand on.

Looking up, they see a tall muscular man, standing with his back to them. He cranes his head back to look at them, revealing his face for all to see. Well, what little of it they could, seeing as most of it was obscured by bandages. His headband, which was tied sideways around his head, showed he was a ninja from the Hidden Mist.

' _That must be_...' Kakashi mused to himself, his thoughts trailing off as he observed the enemy. "Well, well. If it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." He acknowledged as he took a few steps forward.

Naruto makes an attempt to move forward at the Jounin's words, however, he didn't get far as Kakashi held out his arm, stopping the blond in his tracks. "You're in the way. Get back." Kakashi ordered, not taking his eyes off Zabuza.

"But why?!" Naruto asked annoyed.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league... If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi replies, his hand reaching for the headband covering his eye as he adds, "This could be treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza rasped out, causing Sasuke and Amaya's eyes to widen slightly.

"It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza added after a moment of silence, not once breaking eye contact with Kakashi.

...

As the two talked, the rest of the group remained silent as they tried to process the information that was just given. ' _Kakashi of the Sharingan... How is that even possible? Wasn't the Sharingan a Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan?_ ' Amaya mused to herself, mentally ciphering through various amounts of information her father had her learn while studying different clans and bloodline traits. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she moved her gaze to the Uchiha standing next to her. ' _He seems to be just as comfused as the rest of us_.' Amaya thought as she took in his expression. ' _Sensei has some explaining to do. ~_ ' She added in a light tone.

' _Sharingan? What is that?_ ' Naruto asked himself as he took in the varying expressions on his companions faces.

' _What's he saying? Does he have some special power?_ ' Sakura mused as she observed her teacher closely.

' _Sharingan._ ' Tazuna thought, seeing Kakashi in a new perspective.

"Now quick, Manji Formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight!" Kakashi ordered.

"Huh?"

"I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi said as he pushed the headband up, revealing a long vertical scar and a gleaming red orb with three black tomoe surrounding the pupil. "I'm ready!"

' _So that's the Sharingan_.' Amaya mused to herself, looking back and forth between the two Jounin.

' _Ahh, his eye! What is that?!_ ' Naruto asked himself shocked.

' _Well, looks like I'll get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor._ ' Zabuza mused as he stared at Kakashi's eye.

Naruto, finally having enough with the constant confusion, breaks the silence. "Everyone keeps saying "Sharingan. Sharingan." Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"

"Sharingan. A rare power, it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or Doujutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and can reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of Doujutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more." Sasuke informed, staring at Kakashi's profile suspiciously.

"You got it right, boy. But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza added to Sasuke's explanation as mist began to fill the clearing. He then continued, "As for you, Jounin, in the Assassination Unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to kill you on sight. Your profile was in a bingo book, it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja."

Another moment of silence passes before Zabuza grows impatient. "Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now!" As he said this, the four Genin moved to surround Tazuna in a defensive position.

Making eye contact with the silver haired Jounin in front of him, the nin continued, "So, I'll have to eliminate you first, aye Kakashi? So be it." Moving quickly, Zabuza pulled his sword free and disappears from sight, only to reappear standing on the nearby lake while performing hand signs.

"He's over there!" Naruto shouts, stating the obvious with Sakura following suit. "Standing on the water!"

' _He's building up a huge amount of chakra_.' Kakashi thought as he observed Zabuza's form.

' _Kirigakure no Jutsu!_ ' Zabuza thought to himself as he performed another hand sign.

"He vanished..." Naruto murmured in disbelief.

"Sensei!" Sakura calls out, looking over to the Jounin with worry.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi informed, not once turning to look at the group behind him.

"But.. who is he?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Zabuza Momochi. The ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's the master of the Silent Killing Technique."

Amaya's brows raised. ' _Assassination Unit? Like the ANBU Black Ops back home?_ ' The brunette thought curiously.

"Silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant. Without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what had happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard." Kakashi explained before cheerfully adding, "Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"How could you say that?!" Sakura asked angrily as Amaya deadpanned.

...

Soon enough, the surrounding area was barely visible due to the mist growing thicker by the second. When Naruto commented on this, Tazuna decided to elaborate, "The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present." By this point Kakashi couldn't be seen through the mist, making the remaining members of Team 7 tense and nervous.

"Sensei!" Sakura called out worriedly, staring off into the direction Kakashi was last seen.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the area, setting the four Genin and Tazuna on edge.

"What's that?!" Naruto asked as he scoured the area, a fruitless effort due to the mist.

"Larynx. Spine. Lung's. Liver. Jugular. Subclavian Artery. Kidney's. Heart. Now, which will be my kill point?" Zabuza casually mused aloud to himself.

"Ah... Is not dying an option? I find that more preferable..." Amaya mumbled rhetorically with a nervous laugh, earning a dark chuckle from the rogue nin.

...

Kakashi observed the area closely before forming a hand sign. While doing this, some of the mist dispersed, allowing the group to see more clearly.

' _What an intense thirst for blood! One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this, I'll go insane! The clash of two Jounin with intent to kill, I've never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off. No... I can't bare it! I'd rather take my own life_!' Sasuke thought to himself panicking. His entire body trembling with fear due to the tension in the air.

Amaya glanced to the left to the ravenet beside her, a lump forming in her throat when he began to slowly point his kunai knife towards his stomach.

"Sasuke! Calm down, I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die!" Kakashi called out, snapping the young Uchiha out of his panicked thoughts and prompting him to look at his teacher.

"Trust me." The Jounin added reassuringly with a closed eye smile.

Hearing Kakashi sound so confident relaxed the boy a bit. However, due to still being slightly on edge, he couldn't help but flinch when he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. As he turned his head, onyx orbs clashed with blue.

"Y-you good?" Amaya asked nervously, not used to seeing the stoic boy show so much emotion in one go. The only reply she got was a low "Hn." and a nod of acknowledgement.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice cut in, suddenly appearing in the center of the formation with Tazuna. His sudden appearance caused Tazuna and the four children's eyes to widen. "It's over!" He said sinisterly.

However, before he could attack, Kakashi had turned and rushed forward. As he reached the group, the other five moved out of the way quickly. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed Zabuza in the abdomen. The rogue nin then exploded, revealing to be a water clone. The sound of water hitting the ground resonated throughout the clearing.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto warns as Zabuza appears behind the silver haired Jounin.

"DIE!" Zabuza cried out as he swung his sword. Its blade cutting Kakashi completely in half. But instead of blood and gore there was only water. It was also a water clone.

' _The Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, it can't be!_ ' Zabuza thought to himself in disbelief before thinking back to when he performed the hand sign while standing on the water. ' _Even in the mist... He saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant!_ '

Before he realized it, Kakashi had reappeared behind him, holding a kunai to his throat. "Don't move. Now it's over."


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Water Clones, Plans, and Tracker Ninja_** -

"Your finished." Kakashi said, allowing the group to relax slightly in relief.

"Ha... ALRIGHT!" Naruto cheered with a cheesy grin on his face.

The somewhat cheerful atmosphere was broken quickly by the sound of Zabuza's dark chuckles. "Finished... You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you." Zabuza mocked, his statement causes Kakashi to growl to himself.

Zabuza laughs again. "You are full of surprises though. You'd already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech." At his accusation, the group thought back to Kakashi's promise to them.

" _I will not allow my comrades to die!_ "

...

" _Trust me_."

"Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention. While you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool." As this was being said, another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. The one speaking before revealed itself to be a clone as it exploded into water.

"Hey! That ones a clone too!" Naruto called out in surprise as Amaya lightly rubbed her temple. All of these twists were starting to give her a headache.

Kakashi turned around as Zabuza swung his giant sword. Luckily the silver haired Jounin ducked just in time. The sword embedded into the ground, allowing Zabuza to use the hilt for support as he sweeps his leg out. The kick made its mark and sent Kakashi flying through the air.

"Now!" Zabuza yells as he removes the sword from the ground. He begins to run in the direction Kakashi was sent from the kick, only to stop in his tracks as he saw small spikes littering the ground. "Makibishi Spikes. Trying to slow me down. Hmph, foolish." The rogue nin then leaps into the air as Kakashi lands in the water.

"Sensei!" Amaya called out worriedly from her spot in front of Tazuna.

' _I can't believe Kakashi-sensei got kicked through the air like that_.' Sakura thought to herself in disbelief.

"He has great physical skill too." Sasuke mused to himself in slight awe, as he and the rest of the group observed from a safe distance.

Soon enough Kakashi resurfaces from the water. Lifting his hand, he observed the water dripping from it. ' _This isn't normal water. It's dense... Heavy_.'

"Ha, fool." Zabuza mocked as he appeared behind Kakashi, causing the Jounin's eyes to widen. The rogue nin then began to preform hand signs before saying, "Suirō no Jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed as the water around him began to form into a sphere like shape. ' _Escaping out of the water... Bad mistake_.' He thought to himself as he glared at the man next to him.

"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later but first, your little friends will have to be eliminated." Zabuza said before preforming another hand sign. ' _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!_ '

' _He's even more skilled than I thought_.' Kakashi thought to himself as another clone formed in between them and the group.

At the look on the Genin's and Tazuna's face, Zabuza gives another dark chuckle. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you hover between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly, your profile gets entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja, is a joke." Zabuza's clone sneers as the mist gets thicker, allowing him to vanish from sight.

' _He disappeared again_.' Naruto thought before letting out a shocked and pained gasp as the nin reappeared and gave him a harsh kick, knocking him back a few feet. The blond's headband coming off in the process.

Zabuza walks forward slightly, placing a foot on the headband as he says, "You're just brats."

"Naruto!" Sakura and Amaya both call out worriedly as the rest of the group stares on in surprise. The look of fear and worry on their faces causes Kakashi to sneer at their foe. "Listen!" He yells as he turns to look at the group, gaining their attention. "Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison. So he can only fight with his water clone! But the clone can't go far from his real body, if you get away from him, he can't follow! Now run!"

' _Saa~ We can't just leave you_.' Amaya thought as she observed the situation before adding, ' _Any other way you look at it, the circumstances won't be favorable._..'

' _Run away? Not an option. That became unthinkable the moment you were caught. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a Manji Defense Formation, he can get around it in an instant. In the end, if we're on our own, we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue you_.' Sasuke thought before adding aloud, "We've got to do it!" The ravenet then lets out a cry as he runs forward.

As the Zabuza clone reaches for his sword, Sasuke throws multiple shuriken before leaping into the air. Using his sword, Zabuza blocks the oncoming weapons before looking up.

"Now!" Sasuke yells as he comes down toward the nin, a kunai in his hand.

"Too easy." Zabuza sneers as he reaches out a hand and grabs the boy by the throat. He holds the ravenette in the air for a moment before he tosses him aside with ease.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura exclaims while Amaya's eyes widen as the boy tumbles across the ground roughly.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed loudly in shock. Looking up at the intimidating nin, the blond began to tremble. ' _So this is what a Jounin is! An elite ninja! I-I-I've got to get away! If I don't, seriously, he'll annihilate me!_ ' The blond turns to crawl away but stops when he sees his bandaged hand, making him think back to the oath he made beforehand. He looks back up at Zabuza and then stares at the headband under his foot, reminding him of everything that has transpired since becoming a Genin. ' _That's right, I'm a ninja now. Believe it! I swore an oath of pain. I won't run away!_ ' He thought determinedly as he jumped up. Giving a war cry, he runs towards the rogue.

"Huh?! Naruto, no!" Kakashi yells, the water distorting his voice slightly.

"Aaaah! Naruto, what in the world are you doing?!" Sakura screeches as she pulled at her pink locks.

"He has a death wish!" Amaya screeched along with her compatriot as she clutched onto the pinkette.

"Fool." Zabuza grunts darkly as he kicks the blond back once again.

"What are you thinking charging at him by yourself?! Even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only Genin, we can't defeat a Jounin! What did you think you'd accomplish by that?" Sakura asked as they all watched the blond struggle to stand up. As he raised slightly, he revealed the headband that was grasped firmly in his hand.

' _The headband? That's what he wanted?_ ' Sakura asked herself as she stared at the blond intently.

"Saa~ Geez Naruto, I can't tell if you're really brave, or really stupid." Amaya voiced with a sigh as Tazuna grunts in agreement.

Now standing completely, Naruto's hands begin to fiddle with the headband. "Hey you. Freak with no eyebrows." He begins lowly, causing Zabuza to twitch slightly at the insult as Amaya began snickering. "Put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves..." He then pauses to put his headband on before continuing, "He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

' _Naruto._..' Sakura thought in awe.

' _Ah... I thought he was all talk. This kid's got guts_.' Tazuna mused to himself, observing the blond who has annoyed him since their first encounter.

"Alright, Sasuke. Listen up. Can you hear me?" Naruto asked as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I hear you." Sasuke answers, glancing at the blond from the corner of his eye.

Naruto grins. "I've got a plan."

' _Hmph. Now he's got a plan? This guy_.' Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk before asking aloud, "So you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?"

' _W-why do I have this feeling? Naruto's so determined_.' Sakura asked herself as a light flush coated her cheeks.

...

"Alright, ready? Let's bring this guy down." Naruto states after a moment of staring at Zabuza. The final points of his plan coming together.

"Big words for such a little man. You think your plans going to keep you in the game?" Zabuza asked rhetorically, not at all worried.

' _Ah.. this isn't good_.' Kakashi thought to himself as he looked from his students to the clone standing before them. Not wanting to witness an unfavorable outcome, he addressed the four again. "What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught, now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder. Stay. On. Mission!"

"Hmph. Bridge builder?" Naruto huffed, as he turned to look at Tazuna. Hoping that the old man will allow them to stay and fight.

Looking from the trapped Jounin to the four children in front of him, a small twinge of guilt for causing this situation shot through him. "Well I... I guess this all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!" He conceded, causing sparks of determination to light up in the quartet's eyes.

' _Saa~... He probably knows he won't live very long if we ran away now. Tch, old codger._..' Amaya thought as she turned from the old man and to the rogue a few feet away. However, that didn't stop a slight smirk from pulling at her lips.

"Alright, ya hear that?" Naruto asked the two Jounin standing near the water before turning to the clone. "Yeah, believe it. You ready?"

This alone causes Zabuza to laugh again. "You really haven't learned anything, have you? Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crushed many opponents." He said with a sneer, causing the group to stare at him bewildered.

"Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist." Kakashi mused aloud as he stared at the nin keeping him captive.

"Oh? So, I was in your book too huh?" Zabuza replied nonchalantly, sparing a small glance to the copy cat.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as 'Blood Mist Village', before a student could become a ninja there was one final test." Kakashi mumbled, narrowing his eyes into a slight glare.

"Hmm. Do you know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked rhetorically, not taking his eyes off the silver haired Jounin.

"What graduation exam?" Naruto asked in confusion, earning an ominous laugh from the rogue.

"What's the big deal anyways? We had graduation exams too." The blond asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Zabuza replied gruffly after he stopped laughing. Seeing as his response shocked the group, he elaborated further, "Imagine, young ninja like you eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam. Only they change the rules. Kill or be killed, you can't stop while your opponent still breathes. He was your friend, shared your dreams, now it's him or you."

"That's so cruel!" Sakura yelled, holding her clutched fists to her chest.

"It's sick!" Amaya snapped as her blue eyes glared fiercely at the rogue nin. The thought itself made her uneasy.

"Ten years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the graduation exam changed. One year before, a dark evil filled the school with terror." Kakashi began as he stared at the back of Zabuza's head.

"What's he saying? What evil? What kind of change, what caused the terror?" Sakura asked her teacher in slight fear.

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja, approached the class and took down over a hundred of their students." Kakashi elaborated, not once taking his eyes off Zabuza.

Speaking of, the rogues eyes widened and lit up with a disturbing glint as he stared at the children in front of him. "It... It felt so... Good." He groaned, his response making go the Genin wide-eyed.

Suddenly, he sprints towards Sasuke, easily and quickly closing the distance. He then slams his elbow into the Uchiha's stomach, sending him to the ground. As he fell, Zabuza grinned viciously and brought his elbow down a second time, making the ravenet cough up blood as he cried out in pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Amaya called out, the latter stepping forward slightly to help.

Zabuza then stood to his full height and placed his foot on the boy's stomach while twisting it continuously, chucking as Sasuke grimaces in pain. "You're nothing." He spits, pressing down harder.

"Stop right there!" Naruto yelled as he made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Soon enough, multiple clones surrounded Zabuza, causing him to stop his assault on the Uchiha for a moment.

"Ooh, Shadow Clones. And there's quite a few of them." Zabuza comments as he glances around the area, watching as the clones readied their kunai knives while saying, "Here we go!" They then go on the attack, basically creating a huge dog-pile where Zabuza was standing. A moment later, there's a loud crashing sound. Zabuza had swung his sword and sent the clones flying in different directions. Each one disappearing one by one with a poof.

...

"Sakura." Amaya called as she watched the clones disappear, gaining the pinkettes attention.

"Yeah?" The Haruno asked, looking towards the brunette curiously.

"We'll guard Tazuna for now, if they need help we'll assist wherever we can. Okay?" Amaya replied, not looking away from the two boys.

"Right!" Sakura replied with a determined nod.

...

' _I'm not giving up! I've still got this!_ ' Naruto thought as he slid back from the nin, looking through his bag. The blond then pulls out a windmill shuriken and tosses it to Sasuke with a shout. "Sasuke!"

The addressed boy leaps into the air and catches the shuriken, spinning around to face Zabuza as he thought, ' _So that was your plan! Not bad, Naruto!_ '

"Huh?" Zabuza asks as his focus returns to the ravenet.

Sasuke opens up the shuriken, revealing its four long sharp blades. "Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" He yells as he holds it up.

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that." Zabuza informs cockily, keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword.

The Uchiha doesn't reply, he only leaps back into the air while spinning the shuriken. He then throws the shuriken towards the clone who only looks on in surprise as it curves around him and heads to the real Zabuza.

"So, you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart. But not smart enough." Zabuza said as he simply reaches out and catches the shuriken. He then looks up to find another coming straight at him. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first! The Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"

' _The second shuriken is right on target! And he can't catch this one!_ ' Sakura thought to herself proudly. However, her spirits were suddenly crushed when the nin jumped over the oncoming weapon.

"I told you, a shuriken can't touch me!" Zabuza repeated as he landed.

' _He dodged it!_ ' Sakura thought in disbelief.

Amaya glanced at the Uchiha, the sudden smirk on his face confusing her slightly. Turning her head, she soon realized why he was so smug. The shuriken made a loud popping sound with a poof of smoke and revealed to be Naruto. The sight made the girl laugh lightly.

"What?!" Zabuza asked, shocked at the sudden appearance of the blond behind him.

"Eat this!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw his own kunai knife towards Zabuza.

Seeing how the kunai was headed straight for him, and the fact that both of his hands were unusable at the time. Zabuza had to act fast. Jerking his arm away from the water prison, he jumped back slightly but not before receiving a cut under his eye. Due to his lost concentration, both the water prison and the water clone were dispersed. Zabuza turned to face the blond, his glare deadly enough to kill the boy ten times over if it were possible. The rogue then began to spin the shuriken in his hand as he spat, "I'll destroy you!"

As Zabuza went to attack, it was blocked unexpectedly by a drenched Kakashi, who used the guards on his gloves to stop the blades. As this happened Naruto fell into the water.

Sakura let out a small gasp. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto, that was an excellent plan. You've really grown, haven't you?" Kakashi asked as the blond laughed gleefully.

"I knew I couldn't beat him with my shadow clones, that was just to distract him! While he fought the clones, I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken! He didn't know what to do! Believe it!" Naruto began cheerfully before elaborating, "I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke, it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell it was me in a second, he spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own shuriken! Now there were two shuriken, one was real, and one was me! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the real Zabuza. Of course, I knew I couldn't fight Zabuza myself, that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison. I didn't know his clone would be wrecked too!" The blond laughs again before adding offhandedly, "That was a bonus! Believe it!"

"Don't brag. You just lucked out." Sasuke rebuffs with a slight smirk.

"THE WHOLE THING WAS JUST A FLUKE!" Tazuna yelled, enraged at the blond's luck.

Amaya laughed at the elder's expression. "Mah, mah, let's just be happy it worked, ne?"

' _You could call it a fluke, but their teamwork was flawless. They knew what to do without even talking about it. Most of the time they act like they hate each other, and yet, they're a perfect team_.' Sakura mused to herself.

Zabuza scoffed lightly. "I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison."

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go." Kakashi rebuked, staring up at the nin through his soaked tresses. "Your technique worked on me once. It won't work again." He informed after a moment or two before adding, "So, what's it gonna be?"

"Sakura, Amaya, you know what to do." Sasuke said as he looked at the two girls. They both nod in affirmation, and the three move to stand defensively in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza huffs out a laugh and folds the windmill shuriken before pressing it down harder on Kakashi's hand, causing the latter to grunt slightly. Kakashi then swipes the blade away, sending the weapon off in a random direction. The two Jounin then leap back and Zabuza begins to perform a hand sign while making eye contact with Kakashi. ' _The Sharingan_..' He muses to himself as he looks at the gleaming red orb.

Zabuza then begins to make multiple hand signs, which Kakashi copies instantly. "Suiton: Suiryūdon no Jutsu!" The two say at the same time, shortly followed by two large water dragons appearing from the water. The two dragons twist and wrap around each other causing massive waves to form and splash onto the shore towards the group. Naruto, who's still in the water is dragged under continuously.

' _Wow... So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly. Instantly_.' Sasuke thought as he watched the fight in slight awe.

' _What are they doing? Is that Ninjutsu?_ ' Sakura asked herself curiously.

The two dragons dispersed to reveal the two Jounin with their weapons clashing. Zabuza stared at Kakashi suspiciously. ' _Something isn't right. The Sharingan can comprehend and replicate an enemy's technique. However, both jutsu occurred simultaneously. Could it be...?_ ' Zabuza thought to himself before both men, once again, jumped away from each other. They then began to run in a complete circle before stopping and preforming a new sign. By that point, everyone including Zabuza, realized that Kakashi wasn't just copying everything perfectly.

"He's not just following, he moves the same way at the same time." Tazuna mumbled to Amaya, who nodded in agreement.

"How's he doing that? How, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked at the ravenet. Only to go unanswered as he focuses solely on the fight at hand.

' _My movements... It's as if... It's as if he knows what I'm-_ -' Kakashi suddenly cuts Zabuza's thoughts off by finishing the sentence, "-Going to do next?"

' _What? Is he reading my mind as well?... He looks at me with that eye._..' Zabuza thought once again as his gaze zeroed in on the red orb.

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi asked as they both preformed the same hand sign once again.

"All you're doing is copying me. Like a monkey." Zabuza rebuked before adding, "You can't beat me with cheap tricks I'll crush you!" This time however, Kakashi said it with him word for word.

Zabuza stares behind the silver haired Jounin and sees a shadow appear. ' _What is that?!'_ He asked himself with unease. Suddenly the shadow changes to a mirror image of himself _. 'It's me! But how?! Is it his illusion jutsu?!_ '

Before Zabuza can comprehend what happened, Kakashi performed the jutsu. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

"What?!" The rogue nin exclaimed as a giant blast of water comes straight at him. "Impossible!" He yells before he is swept away by the current. ' _I was just about to create a vortex! He created one first!_ ' Zabuza raged to himself in disbelief.

As the jutsu continued to destroy almost anything in its way, Zabuza tried to swim against the current. ' _He copies my jutsu's before I could even do it! I can't keep up!_ '

The sudden blast of the water causes the group to shield themselves as they tried to maintain even footing. Naruto on the other hand, due to still being in the water, is also swept away in the current but grabs ahold of a branch near the bank. This continues until the water finally begins to reseed, allowing them all a chance to relax slightly.

Zabuza is pushed up against a nearby tree, which Kakashi uses to his advantage as he throws multiple kunai, which embed in the rogue's arms and legs. "You're finished." Kakashi states with finality as he lands on a branch above the nin.

"How?! Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked gruffly as he craned his neck to look back at the silver haired man.

"Yes. And this is your last battle. Ever." Kakashi answers, pulling out another kunai. However, before he could attack, two senbon needles suddenly fly through the air and stab Zabuza in the neck. As he falls, the group look up to another tree adjacent to the one Kakashi was in and see a mysterious ninja wearing a mask.

"You were right. It was his last battle." The ninja concedes as he casually stood up on the branch.

Kakashi studied him for a moment longer before jumping down from his perch. He crouched next to Zabuza's body and felt for a pulse. "No vital signs." He murmured with a small sigh before looking back up to the ninja.

The boy stands and bows in response as he began to speak. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for this chance to finally bring him down."

"By your mask, I see that you're a Tracker Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said as he took notice of the villages symbol engraved on the mask.

"Impressive. You're well informed." The boy replied, now standing to his full height. His response causes Naruto to jump into action. The blond moves quickly in front of his teammates and Tazuna as he glared at the 'enemy'. "A Tracker!"

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is." Sakura rebuffed sassily from behind the blond." Her statement causing Amaya to snicker into her hand. "You missed the lesson on it, as usual... Tracker Ninja have a special role. Try coming to class sometime." She added before continuing quickly. "When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him. The secrets of his people. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them. That way, the secrets of their people remain secrets."

"That's correct. I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." The ninja cut in informatively, earning the groups attention once more.

' _From his size and voice, he must be the same age as Naruto. Yet he's an elite assassin?_ ' Kakashi mused to himself as he took in the ninja before adding, ' _He's no ordinary kid. But what is he?_ '

Naruto runs over to the base of the tree and looks between Zabuza's body and the boy above him. Soon enough, anger and frustration begin to fill his entire body. "What is this?! Who do you think you are?!" He screams, pointing at the nin. "Did you hear me?" He's asks once again.

"Easy, Naruto. He's not our enemy." Kakashi interrupts calmly, watching the boy fume in anger.

"Huh? That's not the point! Did you see what he what he did?! Just like that? Zabuza was huge and powerful! Like... Some kind of monster! And this kid, who's no bigger than me, brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing! I mean... What does that make us? We're just fumbling around! We don't know anything! How can I accept that?!" At the blond's proclamation, Amaya felt herself deflate slightly but agreed silently with her other teammates.

"Well... Even if you don't accept it still, it did happen, Naruto." Kakashi replied, walking over to place a hand on the boy's head. "In this world, there are kids younger than you and yet... stronger than me." The Jounin added solemnly.

As the two spoke, the Tracker Nin moved from his spot in the tree and next to Zabuza's body. Lifting the dead rogue, he placed the body on his shoulder before addressing the group once more. "Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell." The nin nods to the group once more before making a hand sign, disappearing into a whirlwind of leaves.

"He disappeared!" Sakura exclaimed as the group stared at the place the nin was last seen.

Kakashi sighs and pulls his headband back down over his eye as Naruto ran towards the spot. "He's gone, Naruto. Let it go." He calls tiredly, watching along with the group as the blond drops to his knees and begins to punch the ground angrily.

"What are we doing here?! We're nothing! I can't believe it!" The blond yells furiously, smashing both fists harshly into the dirt.

Kakashi walks forward and grabs the boys drawn fist, gaining his attention. "As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger, for the next enemy." He then let's go, allowing Naruto to slouch over slightly. He then turns to the rest as he says, "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

As the Jounin says this, a grinning Tazuna lifts his hat up slightly while giving a laugh. "Sorry I caused all of this trouble for ya! But you can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"Alright, let's get a move on." Kakashi then tuns to walk away. However, he doesn't make it very far as he stops suddenly and falls to the ground unconscious. The groups eyes widened as they run forward towards the Jounin.

"W-what happened?!" Sakura asked as they stood around the man's body.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Is he dead?" Amaya asked as she tapped the man lightly with the toe of her shoe. Looking around the group, she took in their ashen white faces and wide eyes. Giving a sigh she crouched next to the Jounin and looked at his face while feeling for a pulse. "Saa~... He's just exhausted. It's probably because of the Sharingan, ne?" She trailed off, looking up at the Uchiha for confirmation. When he gave a nod, she began tugging the man up. "Welp, let's get going. Two of you grab his feet and somebody grab his other arm."

As the three done as told, Tazuna offered to help but the Minamoto shooed him away saying, "We don't want you to break a hip old man." She then turned her head and mumbled something about the elderly and their brittle bones.

Having heard her both times, Tazuna barked out a retort before showing them the way to his home.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Realizations, Training, and Heroes_** -

Kakashi snapped awake, his body slightly tense as he realized the vulnerable state he was in. He slowly relaxed as he took in the unfamiliar room and heard the dull sound of two voices from a certain brunette and blond. After sinking back into the bedding, it was then he felt a familiar dull pain coursing through his body, causing him to give a low groan. ' _Ugh... I think I over did it with my Sharingan_.'

Suddenly, his view of the ceiling was blocked by a relatively young woman with long dark hair as she bent at the waist, looking down at him. "Waking up, huh? Are you alright?" She asked as she watched him struggle to sit up.

"I've been better. It'll be a week before I can move normally." Kakashi replied before letting out another low groan, the sound making the woman scowl slightly.

"See? It's better if you don't move, so just lay down." She scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Right..." Kakashi mumbles as he takes her advice and lays back down. His attention is soon adverted to his students and Tazuna as they walk through the door.

"Look Sensei's coming around." Naruto pointed out happily as they all sat down around the Jounin.

"Listen Sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you maybe it's not worth it." Sakura scolded from her spot next to his left leg.

"Sorry." The Jounin apologized, a small part of him meaning it but also not really caring.

"Old age must be a pain huh? I mean just look at Tazuna-san." Amaya simpered from his right, causing him to side-eye her for a moment as the old man bristled at her comment.

"Hah." Tazuna began, choosing to ignore the girl for a moment. "Well, you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins, so we'll be safe for now." He finished while fanning himself.

"Right... But you know that boy with the mask? What about him?" Sakura asked as she looked down at Kakashi curiously.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi." Kakashi replied as he sat up once again.

"What exactly do they do?" The pinkette asked again causing Amaya to deadpan.

' _Wasn't this all explained earlier today? Hell, you explained most of it to Naruto, yourself._ ' The Minamoto thought with a sigh.

"The ANBU Black Ops, also known as the Inferno Squad, destroy all traces of a rogue ninjas corpse. The shinobi's body contains many secrets. Ninjutsu; chakra; special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemies find them, his people will be in grave danger. For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst case, my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of our shinobi trackers to prevent this. To keep the village secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers hunt him down and eliminate him. Obliterate every trace of his existence. That's their specialty." Kakashi informed before holding a hand to his forehead as he thought to himself. ' _What is this? If Zabuza is finished, why do I feel this way? Something's wrong. It's like I missed something_...'

"Hey are you okay? Sensei?" Naruto asked concerned as the others watched on.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, to finish what I was saying, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately on the spot. So there's no room for error." Kakashi finished, trying to push down the strong sense of unease.

' _But the tracker from before didn't do that...?_ ' Amaya mused to herself curiously as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked, once again causing the Minamoto to sigh as she thought, ' _Is she experiencing amnesia or something?_ '

"Think about it. Do you remember what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked, the feeling of unease being replaced with dread.

"We don't know what he did... I mean, I guess he took it away somewhere." Sakura replied as Naruto and Amaya nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. But why? He should've worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the takedown. Do you remember what they were?" Kakashi asked again causing Sasuke and Amaya to catch on to what he was implying.

"Throwing needles... No way..." Sasuke murmured in shock.

"Saa~... This situation just got a lot worse didn't it?" Amaya asked as she hung her head. ' _Please don't say what I think you're gonna say._..' She thought to herself.

"Exactly. None of it adds up." Kakashi agreed, prompting Tazuna to speak up.

"What are you all yammering about? You demolished that assassin."

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the elder. "Here's the truth. Zabuza is still alive." He said seriously causing the trio known as Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna to screech in disbelief.

' _He said it._..' Amaya thought in dismay, a scowl painting her features.

"But we saw his body! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as Sakura added onto his statement, "Kakashi-sensei you checked him yourself! You said that his heart stopped!"

Kakashi sighed and began to enlighten them on the matter at hand. "His heart did stop. But that was just a temporary state, to stimulate death. The weapons that tracker used are called senbon. They can pierce deeply but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ. Not in the neck. They're modified from needles used in medical treatments like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. First, he carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon, which have a precise effect but are rarely fatal. From these two factors, we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to kill Zabuza, he was trying to save him."

"C'mon, you're overthinking this aren't you?" Tazuna asked flippantly.

"'Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster.' Every shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi replied simply before looking to the blond in front of him who was clenching his trembling fist while grinning. ' _Hmph. He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot at him._ ' The silver haired Jounin thought, smirking behind his mask.

"Sensei, you said "prepare quickly", but how can we do that when you can barely move?" Sakura asked, earning the man's attention once more. Her question also made the other three Genin curious.

Kakashi gives a light laugh before saying, "I can still train you."

"Hold on! A little last minute-training won't make us strong enough to beat Zabuza. You could barely defeat him with your Sharingan! We have to be reasonable about this!" Sakura disagreed angrily while her inner self made another appearance. ' _WHAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?! CHA!_ '

"Sakura. Why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because, you all helped me. You've grown. Naruto..." Kakashi replied before addressing the blond, who looked up blankly. "You've grown the most." He finished with a closed eyed smile, making the boy grin triumphantly.

' _He does seem stronger and more confident but_...' Sakura mused to herself as she looked at the blond.

' _Way to stroke his ego, Sensei_.' Amaya thought while rolling her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"So you've noticed, Kakashi-sensei, now things are gonna get better. Believe it!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

Suddenly, a voice of a young boy cut into the conversation. "I don't believe it, and nothing is gonna be good!" As this was being said, the group turned around -or in Kakashi's case, looked- towards the door.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Naruto yelled out angrily as he pointed at the kid.

"Gah, Inari where've ya been?" Tazuna cheerfully asked, making everyone ignore the blond for a moment.

"Welcome back, Grandpa!" The little boy, now known as Inari, said cheerfully as he ran to give his grandfather a hug.

"Inari, that was very rude! These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely." Tsunami, the woman from before and Tazuna's daughter, scolded her son but was waved off by the man himself.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm rude to them too!" The old man said with a laugh.

Amaya scoffed lightly, glaring at the man as she thought, ' _Tch.. old codger_.'

"Mom, don't you see these people are gonna die! Gatō and his men will come back, find them, and wipe the, out!" Inari replied to his mother, as if he wanted her to think rationally.

"Saa~ Here we go..." Amaya mumbled to herself as she watched Naruto's face flush red with anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT?! Listen up, you know what a super ninja is? Well that's me, only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage! This guy Gatō or Blatō or whatever he's called, is no match for a real hero like me!" Naruto confidently exclaimed as he fiddled with his headband. Grinning cockily at the young tyke.

"Ha, there's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid ideas!" Inari rebuked, staring at the blond as if he were stupid.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Naruto roared as he stood and took a step towards the boy. Sakura in return clutched onto the blond's arm, holding him back as she exclaimed, "Naruto, clam down!"

"If you wanna stay alive, you should go back to where you came from." Inari spat, turning to walk out the door.

"Inari, wait. Where are you going?" Tazuna asked worriedly, holding a hand out to the boy.

"To look out at the ocean. I wanna be alone." Inari replied as he left the room, slamming the door as he went.

After a moment of silence Tazuna spoke to the group of ninja in the room. "Sorry about that."

* * *

"Alright, training starts now." Kakashi said to the four as they stood in a clearing.

"Right!" Naruto replied excited, wondering what kind of jutsu his sensei would teach him now.

"First, we will begin with a review of chakra, the ninjas basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential." Kakashi informed as he slouched slightly on the crutches he was using.

"We know that." Sasuke cut in dully, completely uninterested in the subject -not that Amaya could blame him seeing as the subject alone was extremely boring.

"He's right. A long time ago we learned about.. uh catra." Naruto added, his input and mispronunciation caused Amaya to facepalm.

Giving a sigh, Kakashi corrected the blond tiredly. "Chakra. Go ahead Sakura." He motioned for the pinkette to explain.

Sakura nodded, pulled out a scroll, and began to explain. "Alright Naruto, I'll explain it simply, so you can understand it. Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu. It's the source of all his power. Now, this energy has two forms: Physical Energy, which exists in all of the cells in the entire body all working together; and Spiritual Energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience. As you see, these two types of chakra must be drawn out and brought together in order to form jutsu. Notice the inter plate between physical and spiritual power... That's the key. Finally, hand signs focus and release the chakra."

"Right on all points. Iruka-sensei really did have some excellent students." Kakashi praised, making the pinkette give a small smile.

' _Saa~... I'm pretty hungry. Hmm dango... Dango sounds really good right now... Maybe I'll get Trashiaki to treat me when I get back_.' Amaya thought to herself, completely zoning out through the entire conversation. Only being brought back to reality by Naruto's complaining.

"Gah, what's the deal with all these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn jutsu isn't it?" The blond asked, squinting his eyes at his teammate and teacher.

"Naruto's right for once. We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu." Sasuke agreed dully.

"No. You have not mastered this power, you've barely scratched the surface of it." Kakashi deadpanned, letting out a sigh as Naruto exclaimed, "What do you mean?!"

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said. You have to draw on physical and spiritual energies and then combine them within yourself. But, how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up till now, you just guessed at the proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless. The jutsu either won't work at all, or just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way, then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all. You're just a target." The Jounin informed, slouching once again on his crutches.

"Uh.. so how do I change that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Train so hard that controlling chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line." Kakashi replies.

"Why does this sound oddly familiar?" Amaya mumbled to herself, soon enough a memory of her training with her father flashes in her mind causing her to blanch.

"What do we have to do?" Naruto asks again.

"Climb a tree." Kakashi replies casually.

"Climb a tree?!" The group of Genin exclaim - except for Sasuke, who was just exasperated by this point.

"That's right. But there's just one rule, no hands." The Jounin replies with a closed eye smile.

"What? You're kidding me." Naruto said skeptically.

Kakashi suddenly turns serious, "Am I? Let's see." He then proceeds to make a hand sign before walking - more like hobbling - over to a nearby tree. Much to the groups surprise however, he places a foot flat on the trunk - shortly followed by the other - before walking up the tree crutches and all.

"He's climbing..." Naruto murmurs as he watches in wonder.

"Straight up... And he's only using his feet." Sakura adds, just as awestruck as the rest.

By this point Kakashi is standing upside down on the underside of a branch. "Well, you get the idea. Focus your chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Wait a minute. That's a nice trick but how does it help us fight Zabuza?" Sakura questioned, causing Kakashi to roll his eyes with a sigh.

"It's the only way to fight him, Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. First, you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point of your body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well, theoretically. The second point is to learn to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle, it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature. Effortless... Well, I can stand here and talk about this all day but that won't advance your skills will it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training." Kakashi then pulls out four kunai knives and tosses them to his students. As the kunai embed into the ground in front of the four, Kakashi adds, "Use the kunai knife to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time, and the next. At first, you'll need to run at the tree, so your momentum can take you as high as possible. Until you get used to it. Oh, and Amaya?"

At the sound of her name the brunette looks to her sensei as she picks up a kunai. "Yeah?"

"This could also help you with your clan's technique. It requires precise chakra control as well, correct?" Kakashi asked for confirmation, and at the girl's silent nod, he turns to the group as a whole. "Ready?"

"I'm more than ready! This is gonna be no sweat, all the way! Believe it! Remember what you said, Sensei! I'm the one who's grown the most!" Naruto exclaimed as the others stared at him blankly.

"You're definitely the one who talks the most." Kakashi replied before ordering, "Now get focused and do it!"

' _Well he did say that... Okay, first I need to draw the chakra to the bottom of my feet_.' Naruto thought to himself as he and the others made a hand sign. Feeling that he gathered enough he called out determinedly, "I got it! Charge!"

The four then run towards their own selected tree. Naruto instantly falls to the ground while Sasuke makes his way up a little higher until the bark breaks beneath his foot, forcing him to mark his spot before he flips backwards and lands safely on the ground.

' _This is harder than I thought. The balance has to be perfect, if the chakra's too strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off_.' Sasuke notes to himself as he observes the damage done to the bark before turning to watch the same thing happen to Amaya, who made it a smidge higher than himself. He looks to Naruto, who is rolling around on the ground withering in pain as a lump forms on his head. He then adds, ' _But if it's not strong enough you just tumble back down. Like Naruto_.'

"That's about what I expected from Sasuke. Aaaand Naruto." Kakashi thought aloud to himself in amusement as he watched the two Genin try and fail to climb their trees.

"Hey this is fun!" Sakura calls out suddenly, prompting everyone to stop and look in the direction of her voice. They eventually find her sitting on a high branch of her respective tree giggling to herself.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out in awe, as he and the others stared up at the pinkette in surprise.

"Well, looks like one of the female members of the squad has the most advanced chakra control. Well done, Sakura." Kakashi praised, a plan forming in his head as he looked at the three on the ground.

"Yeah! Way to go, Sakura, I always knew you were awesome! Believe it!" Naruto cheered with a fist pump. However, on the inside he was slightly put off. ' _It does sort of tick me off though_.'

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled, looking off to the side and away from the pinkette.

' _I thought Sasuke would be impressed, but now he's mad at me. Why is it always like this?_ ' Sakura thought to herself sulkily as she watched the boy pay no mind to her achievement.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand chakra, she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day, didn't we? Seems Sakura's got the best chance of that wouldn't you say?" Kakashi mused aloud causing Naruto to growl to himself. The Jounin then continued, "And as for the great Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great after all. I also think a position of a certain someone's father is a little out of reach too..." As he said this, both Sasuke and Amaya twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up, Sensei! You talk to much!" Sakura yelled angrily from her perch in the tree before thinking, ' _Sasuke's gonna hate me now_.'

Kakashi however, paid the girl no mind as he continued to observe the three Genin on the ground. The two boys turned to glare at each other while Amaya sighed in annoyance. ' _Alright, I think they're motivated. Of course, Naruto, Amaya, and Sasuke have far more chakra within. If this training works, their mastery of chakra will become a valuable asset_.'

"Alright! First, I'll match Sasuke! Then I'm going all the way to the top! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed determinedly, completely unaware of Inari watching from a distance.

...

' _Saa~ Well if pinkie can do it, so can I!_ ' Amaya thought to herself as she turned to her own tree. Blue eyes trail up to her previously made mark, observing the slightly damaged bark surrounding it. ' _I keep amassing too much chakra. What was it Papa always said when we trained?... Hmm_...' She mused, looking off to the side as his advice rang through her head. ' _ **"Don't force it, let your chakra flow freely... Like water"**_ _... yeah that's it!_ '

Opening her eyes slightly, Amaya gives the mark one more glance and takes a deep breath, kneading a small amount of chakra into the soles of her feet. "Don't force it. Don't force it." She continued to chant under her breath as she started running towards the tree. Suddenly, as soon as her foot made contact with the bark, it was like something clicked. Pushing herself further, the brunette eventually made her way up the tree a little higher than before.

After marking a place, Amaya pushes off the tree into a backflip, landing on the ground in a crouch. Steadying her breath, she looks up at the newly made mark. There wasn't much space between the two lines, the second being only a smidgen higher than the first, but progress was still progress.

' _One more..._ '

...

An hour or so passed, maybe more, and the trio were still at it. Sakura gave up a little while ago and was currently relaxing in the shade of a nearby tree.

Amaya on the other hand, was staring up at the last mark she made, unable to stop the triumphant grin forming on her lips. Taking a small step back, the brunette wobbles slightly from the shakiness in her legs, deciding to give it another go before taking a break.

Gathering her chakra, she prepares to sprint forward. However, before she could even take another step, she spots Naruto hitting the ground with a loud thump. ' _Saa~ Here comes the tantrum._..' She thought with a sigh, and from the look on Sakura's face, the pinkette was thinking along the same lines.

As if on que, Naruto yells in frustration before he suddenly turns and walks towards Sakura. Once close enough, he crouches next to the confused girl, asking for advice in "hushed whispers". "Hey, you're good at this, how about some advice? But please don't tell Sasuke I asked! Please, please!"

Looking away from the two, Amaya locks eyes with Sasuke. Flinching slightly at the sudden attention, she gives him an awkward smile along with a shrug before attempting to climb her tree again.

* * *

The next day, seeing as both Sakura and Amaya proved their capability in training, Kakashi decided to have them guard Tazuna while he worked on the bridge. The two girls agreed cheerfully and left the house with the elder early that morning.

During the time span of the early morning hours, both girls helped the builders wherever they could. Sakura, however, eventually sat down to rest while Amaya continued to help Tazuna carry lumber with a few shadow clones.

The pinkette let out a loud yawn before stretching her arms above her head. Tazuna, who was walking by at the time, turned to look at her. "You always this lazy?... Where's that weird blond kid at, and the one with the attitude?"

"They're training, climbing trees." Sakura answered, still trying to shake off the sudden bout of drowsiness.

Seeing her tired state, Tazuna sends her an unimpressed look. "Too tough for you two?" He asks gruffly as four of Amaya's five clones walk past, each pair carrying large stacks of lumber.

Sakura watches the brunette's go before turning her attention back to the old man. A small tinge of annoyance filling her at the insinuation. By this point, Amaya and the fifth clone joined the two as the pinkette puffs her chest out proudly. "No. In fact, we're the best that's why sensei sent us here to guard you."

"You're joking." The elder asked with a slight snicker, angering Sakura in the process and causing Amaya and her shadow clone to stare at him blankly.

Before anything else could be said, a man called out to Tazuna as he walked over. "Tazuna...! Uh... I need to talk to you."

Tazuna turned his head slightly away from the two girls. "Huh? What about?"

The man began to fidget as he looked off to the side. "Ah... The thing is, I've been thinking a lot about the bridge, and I decided, I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out."

Tazuna spun around to face the man completely. "Now you're going to quit on me, just like that?! You're kidding!" He angrily asked, his tone making the man fidget more.

"Ya know, I stayed on because of our friendship. But I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here. Gatō and his thugs will show up eventually. When they do, they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway. It's a lost cause Tazuna, why don't we stop now while we can still get out of this alive?" The man replied, causing Sakura and Amaya to stare in surprise and Tazuna, in anger.

"No chance. This is our bridge. Our island is poor, it will stay that way until the bridge connects us to the mainland. Commerce, trade, and hope! That's what we're building here!" Tazuna yelled, angry but determined.

"There's not going to be much hope if we're all dead." The man rebuffed pessimistically.

Tazuna stayed quiet and eyed the man for a moment before saying, "It's already noon. Let's break for lunch." He then began to walk past the man without a second glance.

"Tazuna! Let's not end it like this!" The man called out, holding out a hand as he and the two girls watched the elder walk away.

Tazuna stopped a little ways away before calling out over his shoulder, "Save your breath. Oh, and Giichi, don't bother coming back after lunch."

Amaya dispersed her clones and shared a look Sakura, both letting out a sigh.

...

The day flew by rather quickly after the earlier incident, and Sakura and Amaya found themselves walking down the street, further into the village, with Tazuna. "Um... Where are we going?" Sakura asked as they both looked around curiously.

"You wanna eat tonight don't you? I gotta pick up somethings for dinner." Tazuna answered as he gave them a small glance.

As they walk, they see a young boy run down the street, and by the sounds of a man exclaiming "Thief!" they quickly understood that he stole something.

' _Probably food._..' Amaya thought to herself with a sigh as they pass two children hunched over in front of a building, both looking malnourished and very hungry.

' _What's wrong with these people?_ ' Sakura thought to herself in disbelief, also taking notice of the two children.

By this point, Tazuna had led them to a stop in front of a shop. "Here we are." He says as he opens the door, it's bell giving off a light chime, prompting the owner to give out a feeble "Welcome."

The girls follow Tazuna further into the shop. Looking around, they see that the shelves were almost completely barren, save the few -and very few at that- shriveled up vegetables. ' _This is a store? There's nothing here_.' Sakura thought to herself.

While the small trio went on, a man walks in behind Sakura and sees her bag. Giving a sly grin, he reaches for it. However, what he didn't expect was for Sakura to feel the movement and roundhouse kick him in the face, all the while screaming "You pervert!" They all watched as the man fell to the floor, some blood and a tooth flying from his mouth as he cried out pain. "No! I was-... Gah!"

...

"Wow, you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that." Tazuna comments as he and a snickering Amaya followed alongside the angry pinkette.

"They should! Something's seriously wrong here!" Sakura snapped angrily as she marched on. Suddenly, unbeknownst to the trio, a small hand reached out and tugged lightly on the back of Sakura's shirt. ' _Again?!_ ' She thought exasperated.

Amaya glanced at the pinkette, narrowing her eyes at the look on the girl's face. Before she could ask what's wrong, Sakura whirled around saying, "Hey buster-!"

Wondering why she stopped talking, Amaya and Tazuna turned to look behind them. There standing in the middle of the street, was a small boy holding out his hands. "Please?" He asks with a small, but cute laugh.

Sakura looks to Amaya as she searches her bag, the brunette nods in response before digging through one of her pouches. The two girls, not having any money at the time, gave the boy some candy they had on their person. "Uh.. here." Sakura stammers out to the boy as Amaya gives a closed eye smile. As they hand him the candy, he grins brightly. "Oh, thank you!" He exclaims before turning and running off.

"This is how it's been since Gatō came here." Tazuna told them as they watch the boys small figure disappear. "The children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope, and that's why we have to finish the bridge." He added, promoting the girls to look at him. He then continued, "It will bring commerce and trade, but much more importantly that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people... When the bridge is finished, the people will start to believe again. They'll believe that they can live with dignity! We can't let Gatō stop us!"

After a moment of silence, the three turn and begin walking again. Both girls thinking along the same lines. ' _Sasuke, Naruto, we have to help them!_ '

* * *

Later on that evening while eating dinner, Tazuna lets out a light and very sudden laugh. "This is fantastic! It's been ages since we've had so many guests around the table."

As he spoke, Amaya blankly watched as Naruto and Sasuke practically inhaled their food from her spot between Kakashi and Tazuna. ' _Saa~ They even brought their competition into eating_.' She thought to herself, annoyed.

Suddenly, the two boys shot up from their chairs, making their female teammates jump slightly. "I want some more!" They yelled in unison before turning to glare at each other furiously. All is silent, and Amaya could've sworn she saw lightning flash between the two until they both spun around and threw up the food they scarfed down so quickly.

"Don't eat so much if you're gonna puke it up!" Sakura scolded as she stood from her seat.

"I have to eat!" Sasuke replied, wiping his mouth as he turned to glare at Naruto.

"And I have to eat more than him! It's the only possible way I'll be strong enough to beat him!" Naruto growled, glaring back just as harshly.

"That's true. But puking won't help you." Kakashi cut in, leaning back in his chair.

"You're both idiots." Amaya deadpanned, her nose scrunching at the smell. "And you're both cleaning that up."

...

Once dinner was over and after the two boys cleaned up their mess, everyone remained seated at the table, enjoying their tea. Amaya, who had already finished hers, offered to help Tsunami with washing the dishes while Sakura stood off to the side and observed a photograph hanging on the wall.

"Excuse me, this picture is torn. Is there some reason for that?" The pinkette asks, turning her head to glance over her shoulder. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. It looks like there was someone else in the picture, but they got torn out... I mean that's kind of strange isn't it?" She asked again curiously, her questions making the three family members tense in response.

"It's my husband." Tsunami answered simply, not once turning to look at the pinkette or Amaya who stood beside her.

"They used to call him a hero in this land." Tazuna informed, mournfully staring down at the table.

Inari stands from his seat and makes his way to the door, causing Tsunami to spin around quickly. "Inari, where are you going?!" She asks; however, he ignores her and stomps out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Tsunami then turns to her father angrily. "Father, you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari! You know that!" She yells before following her son with a huff.

"Inari's so... I mean what happened to him?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

Tazuna doesn't look up from the table making Kakashi lean forward slightly. "Hm... Is there a story behind this?"

Tazuna gave a sigh and began to elaborate. "He wasn't his real father. He came into our family later. And he brought so much happiness, he and Inari were close. In those days Inari used to laugh all the time. But then..."

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked again. By this point Amaya finished her task for Tsunami and made her way to the table.

"All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day everything changed... The word courage was stolen from this island. We were left feeling powerless, hopeless and Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day. Ever since it happened." Tazuna answered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Tell us. What happened to Inari?" Kakashi asked, interested.

"First, you need to know about the man. His father. The man who taught us courage. Who was a hero in this land." Tazuna replied weakly, still looking at the table.

"A hero really?" Naruto asked, resting his head on his arms as he listened intently.

"You could decide that for yourself. He came here many years ago..." Tazuna then went on to explain that Inari was bullied once, and that the ones involved had thrown the boys dog into the sea with Inari, who couldn't swim mind you, following shortly after. "Interestingly enough, at that exact moment, pooch figured out how to dog paddle." Tazuna said while crossing his arms. He then told them about how Inari almost drowned but was saved by the man that would become his father. "His name was Kaiza. A simple fisherman who came here from another land to follow his dreams. After that Inari and Kaiza were inseparable. The boy had never known his real father, so you could imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he just naturally became a member of our family. And then when this town needed him, he became something more." Tazuna then explained how Kaiza basically saved the village from high flood waters by volunteering himself to close the flood gates - a seemingly impossible task. "From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son. But it wasn't long after that Gatō showed up and took over. He terrorized the whole village, only Kaiza stood up to him... Gatō couldn't have a local hero getting in his way, it took his whole gang to stop one man." By this point, Tazuna was crying. He then told them about how Gatō had his men beat and torture Kaiza, who was later executed in front of the whole village. "Since then, Inari's changed. So did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will."

The room was silent for a moment until Naruto stood from his seat, only to faceplant the floor roughly. The group stayed silent and stared the blond until Sakura decided to ask, "What are you doing down there Naruto?"

"You better take the day off. No more training, you've used too much chakra. Push any harder and it could kill you." Kakashi informed, leaning back in his chair once again.

"I'm gonna prove it." Naruto said determinedly as he stood up from the floor.

Kakashi let out a low "Hm?" As Sakura asked, "Prove what?"

"I'll prove that... That it's true! That in this world, there are heroes!" Naruto replied as he clenched a fist.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Discoveries, Returns, and Ice Mirrors_** -

The morning was nothing but peaceful for the oldest of the Minamoto children, what with the twins being away on a mission. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the house was the ruffle of his father's newspaper and clinking from the dishes his mother was washing in the sink.

Toshiaki sipped at his tea, slowly moving the cup away from his lips with a light and content sigh. Looking up towards the clock on the wall caused him to raise a brow. ' _Why does it seem like something is missing?_ ' He thought to himself as he glanced around the kitchen. He moved his gaze to his father, who at the moment, seemed perfectly happy and completely at ease. Toshiaki then gave out a low hum under his breath before turning to his mother. He stared at her long, brown hair for a moment before it hit him. Where was Amaya? His precious Imouto. His dear and lovable baby sister who had the strength of ten men. He hadn't seen her all morning, certainly she wasn't still sleeping? He decided then to voice his thoughts.

"It's quiet today..." Toshiaki hummed cryptically with a nod, in hopes that his parents would casually bring up his sister.

"Yeah, we haven't had a day like this in a while." Kenji replied with a light laugh as Mitsuko joined them at the table.

The room then became silent once again, causing the younger, white haired males' eyebrows to twitch slightly. "Mama...? ~" Toshiaki called out cutely, prompting his mother to hum in acknowledgment. "Did Imouto have another early morning meeting with her team? She isn't still asleep, is she?" He asked, causing both of his parents to look at him in slight surprise before making eye contact with each other.

"No, she's-" Mitsuko meant to say more but was cut off as he stood quickly from his seat.

"I'll go get her then! ~" Toshiaki crooned cheerfully as he rounded the corner to the hall, his mind only processing the "no" in his mothers sentence.

The two adults could only stare in an awkward silence as he left the room.

...

' _We'll spend the whole day together and I'll treat her to some dango!_ ' Toshiaki thought to himself happily as he made his way upstairs. His mind forming a scenario of Amaya and himself having a great time as the two twins sulk in the background with jealousy.

He passed by multiple doors until he made it to the one farthest away from the staircase. "I-MOU-TO! ~" He called out in a singsong voice while giving a closed eyed smile as he flung open the bedroom door. His response, however, was complete silence. Opening his eyes, he looked toward the bed expecting to see a lump under the covers but was only greeted by neatly made bedsheets.

With wide brown eyes he walked towards the bed, and after placing a hand on the pillow his face lost all color. ' _This bed hasn't been slept in._..' He thought to himself before looking around the room. It then came to his realization that some of her weapons and scrolls were missing, along with her pouches. Letting out a shriek, he bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! AMAYA'S MISSING! WHAT IF SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO HER OR SHE WAS KIDNAPPED?!" Toshiaki squawked, his flailing caused his parents to sigh.

"Toshiaki, nothing's happened to Amaya." Kenji deadpanned.

"B-but-..." Toshiaki began, but was cut off by his father. "She wasn't kidnapped. Everything's just fine."

"She went on a mission. She won't be back until a few days from now." Mitsuko added reassuringly. However, her reply did anything but calm her eldest child as he dropped to his knees, his brown eyes overflowing with tears.

"IMOUTOOOO!" Toshiaki cried out in despair, causing nearby birds to fly away.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Amaya sat up abruptly from her slouched position as a chill went down her spine, earning herself strange looks from her compatriots. ' _My trash senses are tingling._..'

"Amaya?" Kakashi drawls out before continuing, "Is everything alright?"

The brunette ignored his question. However, her scowl and low murmurs consisting of "piece of trash" and "go die" helped him understand completely. "Let me guess... It's Toshiaki, isn't it?" Kakashi asked again, causing the girl to snap out of her thoughts and look at him curiously.

Giving a small nod Amaya asked, "How'd you know?"

"Who's that?" Sakura asked after greeting everyone good morning.

"Toshiaki?" Kakashi asked making everyone besides Amaya and Sasuke nod their heads. "He's Amaya's older brother. I've worked with him a couple of times on missions."

"He's a complete womanizer. A walking trash can. He's like Sasuke, except he likes the attention." Amaya added blankly, making everyone sweatdrop at her bluntness.

"Hey kid, that's a bit harsh don't ya think?" Tazuna asked as the others and himself looked between the two.

"He can be a bit.. _hopeless_ sometimes." Kakashi informed, causing Amaya to scoff lightly to herself before adding, "But underneath it all, he is very intelligent and a good strategist."

"I didn't get to tell him I was leaving... I have a feeling he just figured it out." Amaya said as she and Kakashi gave a tired sigh in unison. "Anyway, it's awful quiet this today... Where's Naruto? I haven't seen him all morning." She asked, changing the subject altogether.

"Naruto's not here? Looks like he was out all night again." Tazuna mused to himself, looking around.

"He's gone completely crazy. He's out climbing trees in the dark. He could be dead by now, you know, from using up too much of his chakra." Sakura replied, her unconcerned tone caused Amaya to twitch slightly.

"Well, I certainly hope that he's okay! A child spending the night in the woods alone..." Tsunami trailed off as she walked over to the table with a tray.

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid but he's also a full-fledged ninja, he can handle himself." Kakashi reassured.

"Sakura's right. Naruto's such a loser, he's probably lying out there dead somewhere." Sasuke cut in. Amaya, hearing enough, slammed her hands down on the table as she stood. "I wish you all would quit talking like that!" She exclaimed angrily as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsunami asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I'm going to find that blond idiot. Thanks for the meal." Amaya replied curtly as she left.

The room was silent for a moment before Sasuke silently stood from his seat, also walking towards the door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out curiously.

"I'm going for a walk." The ravenet replied as he followed after the Minamoto.

"We just started eating... Huh?" Sakura mumbled aloud as she looked at the table, particularly at a set of empty plates. "That was fast." Sakura mused as her eye twitched slightly.

...

Sasuke eventually caught up with the brunette and the two continued to walk in silence. Looking farther up ahead, they see a young woman walking towards them. As the woman passes them and gets farther away, Sasuke stops walking and glances back.

Noticing the Uchiha's disappearance from her side, Amaya turns around. "Hey, you okay?" She asks, looking between Sasuke and the woman. Not long after, he turns back to face her and gives a nod in response before the two continue down the path.

They soon hear the murmurings of a certain blond. "Woah, I've seen a lot of weird things in my life before, but this takes the cake." Naruto mumbles, not realizing that Sasuke and Amaya were approaching.

Sasuke walks up to the sitting blond and bonks him on the head. "Ow! Hey! What did you do that for?! Cut it out!" Naruto yells as he rubs the now sore spot.

"Hey twerp, did you forget about breakfast? You're such a loser." Sasuke comments dully.

"Saa~ Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself if you're gonna train this hard." Amaya adds as she crosses her arms.

Naruto stares at the two for a moment before he grins brightly, which soon turns into laughter causing Sasuke to slightly cringe and Amaya to sigh.

...

"Naruto?!" Sakura calls out from her spot next to Kakashi, her worry growing when receiving no response. When neither Sasuke or Amaya came back with Naruto, the two decided to go look for them and ended up in the clearing they had been using for training.

"Knowing Naruto, he could be anywhere. And Sasuke and Amaya haven't come back either... I wonder where they are?" Sakura mused as she looked around.

Suddenly, a kunai flew through the air and embedded into the ground between their feet. Looking up they see Naruto lying on a branch high above them, laughing. "Woah... Naruto can climb that high now using his chakra? That's great!" Sakura said in awe as they both observed the laughing blond.

"What do ya think? High enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down, huh?" Naruto said as he moved to stand up on the branch, only to quickly lose balance and fall.

"NARUTO!" A wide-eyed Sakura yelled, along with Kakashi, who gave a simple "Uh oh..."

Just as they thought the blond was going to drop to the ground, Naruto swung to the underside of the branch, hanging upside down. "Just kidding! You guys really fell for it!" He said cheerfully with a laugh.

"We were really worried about you, Naruto!" Sakura snapped as the blond continued to laugh obnoxiously.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Kakashi asked himself. However, his question was soon answered as Naruto's feet unlatched from the tree.

"You just had to push it didn't ya? Show off!" Sakura growled as she and Kakashi watched the blond shriek as he made his descent. Suddenly, Sasuke and Amaya appeared and grabbed Naruto's ankles, forcing him to sway to and fro.

"You really are a total loser, Naruto." Sasuke grunts as Amaya sighed and shot Kakashi and Sakura a smile.

"Hah?! Sasuke? Amaya?" Naruto called out in disbelief, shooting a small glare at the Uchiha - who returned the sentiment wholeheartedly.

At the sight of the ravenet, Sakura begins to squeal as she exclaims, "Ah Sasuke! You're the best!"

"If I'm still sane by the time they finish training, it'd be a miracle." Kakashi deadpanned with a tired sigh.

...

"Now they're both late. I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke." Sakura complains as they all sat at the table that evening waiting for the two boys to come back from training.

Amaya sighed tiredly, wishing she had stayed with the boys to make sure they didn't kill each other or themselves. But no, not long after saving Naruto from that nasty fall, she had to leave with Kakashi and Sakura to help guard Tazuna.

Speaking of the two boys, right at that moment they came through the door panting and scuffed up. "What have you been up to? You look like something the cat dragged in." Tazuna asked as the two slumped against each other.

"We both made it. We climbed all the way to the top!" Naruto answered happily as he gave Amaya a fist bump.

"Good. Now we move on. Starting tomorrow, you're both bodyguards for Tazuna." Kakashi informs, giving the boys a small nod.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaims, fist pumping into the air in excitement. His action causes both himself and Sasuke to lose balance and fall onto the floor.

"Ugh. Such a loser!" Sasuke snaps from his position on the floor causing everyone in the room to laugh.

As the two boys get up from the floor, Tazuna turns to Kakashi and the two girls sitting at the table. "In a few more days, the bridge will be finished. I have you to thank for that."

"You've all done great, but you've still got to be careful." Tsunami cuts in as she walks over to join them.

Tazuna hummed in response before looking back to Kakashi. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me? Even after you found out I lied to bring you here."

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Kakashi replied cryptically making Amaya raise an eyebrow. ' _Why does that sound oddly familiar?_ ' She thought to herself.

"Huh?" Tazuna asked, giving the Jounin a strange look.

"That was a quote from the First Hokage." Kakashi answered proudly as Amaya gave a small "oh" in realization.

"But why?" At the sound of Inari's wavering voice, the group turns to him.

"What'd you say?" Naruto asked with squinted eyes as he sat up from resting his head on the table.

"All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gatō's got a whole army, they'll beat you down and destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose." Inari replied with a glare as he stood up from his seat.

"Just speak for yourself. It won't be like that for me, you got that?" Naruto snapped back.

"Hey, c'mon now you two that's enou-" Amaya began but was cut off by Inari.

"Why don't you just be quiet! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around. You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

"Listen to yourself, whining and crying like some sorry victim. You can whimper all day for all I care! You're nothing but a coward!" Naruto yells back, tired of listening to the boy.

"Naruto! You went to far!" Sakura scolds before Naruto stands up from his seat and walks away.

"Naruto..." Amaya calls out, and right as she goes to follow him Kakashi grabs ahold of her arm. "Let's let him cool off for a minute, okay?" He advises, earning a hesitant nod in response as she sits back down.

* * *

Amaya stretches her arms languidly above her head as she and the others neared the bridge. ' _Saa~ Naruto's gonna be so mad. ~_ ' She thought with a small smile, thinking back to the blond they left behind at Tazuna's in the care of Tsunami.

"Hold on! What the heck is this?!"

At the old man's voice of disbelief and anger, Amaya looks ahead. Her eyes instantly locking on some of the workers laying on the ground, some unconscious while the rest groaned in pain.

"What happened?! Someone was here, someone got to them!" Tazuna yelled again, still in shock.

Just then mist started to fill the area, making it hard to see. "Well, this is familiar." The brunette deadpans as she looks around.

"This mist... Amaya, Sasuke, Sakura get ready!" At Kakashi's order, the three instantly move into a defensive formation around Tazuna, each one pulling out a kunai. "I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two." The Jounin's added darkly as he readied a hand sign.

"Kakashi-sensei. It's Zabuza isn't it? This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Sakura asked, and Amaya couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"No Sakura, all of that training we did was just for the hell of it." The brunette replies sarcastically, instantly earning a look of annoyance in return.

"I was being rhetorical!" Sakura snapped back, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

Amaya opens her mouth to say more but Kakashi cuts her off, "You two knock it off! Now isn't the time."

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you. That ones still trembling. Pitiful." Zabuza's gruff voice calls out through the mist as they're suddenly surrounded by his clones on all sides.

"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke replies smugly, causing Amaya's own smirk to slowly form.

"Go on, Sasuke." Kakashi calls out, prompting the boy to attack. Before the clones could even blink, Sasuke used his kunai and slashed them open, making them disband as water fell to the ground.

"Oooh, so you could see they were water clones huh? The brats improving. Looks like you've got a rival, Haku." Zabuza says as the group turns to him.

"So it seems." The "tracker nin" from before, now known as Haku, replies.

...

"Well well, so I had it right. It was all an act." Kakashi comments as he observed the two.

"An act?" Tazuna asked curiously.

"With a cute little mask." Kakashi adds as Sakura shrieks out a "Hah?!"

"Big phony." Sasuke sneers with a scoff.

"So, I guess all that about being a tracker ninja protecting his village, was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna grunts.

Amaya turns to look at him blankly. "Pretty much.. yeah."

"They look pretty chummy to me. I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time." Kakashi accuses, making everyone focus on Haku.

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick!" Sakura snapped angrily.

"And hiding behind a mask, who does he think he's fooling?" The Jounin added again, causing the two girls to deadpan.

"Hmph, speak for yourself sensei." Sakura dismissed.

Amaya turned to her, "Honestly, you'd think it's a trend or something." She comments as the pinkette nods in agreement.

"That's it." Sasuke grunts, catching everyone's attention. "I'm taking him out. Who does he think he's fooling? Hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown." He adds, causing Sakura to squeal annoyingly.

"Sasuke, you're so cool!"

' _Wait a second.. didn't I just say that? She'll never change..._ ' Kakashi thought to himself, slightly deflated.

"You're both hopeless. He literally repeated everything Sensei just said." Amaya cuts in with an annoyed sigh.

' _Well... At least I have Amaya on my side_.' Kakashi deadpanned.

...

"He's impressive." Haku mused aloud, causing Zabuza to hum in amusement. "Even though they're just one tenth the strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu, he did destroy them all." He added, observing the raven-haired boy.

"That move still gave us the first advantage. Now use it." Zabuza replies gruffly.

"Right." As soon as the word slipped past his lips, Haku began to spin his body around, forming a whirlwind of sorts before quickly moving towards Sasuke.

"What's this?!" The Uchiha asked himself as he quickly readied his kunai, which soon clashed with Haku's own weapon.

' _So he can keep up with Haku's speed, huh?_ ' Zabuza mused to himself as he observed the two boys fighting.

"Amaya, Sakura, cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this." Kakashi ordered, making the two girls nod and step closer to the old man, not taking their eyes off the fight happening in front of them.

The two boys swirl around, swiping their weapons at each other, their kunai knives clash once more. "We want the bridge builder not you, if you back down I won't have to kill you." Haku says lowly.

"Save it." Sasuke growls out.

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages." Haku informed.

"Yeah? What are they?" Sasuke asks, glaring fiercely at the masked boy in front of him.

"First, we're surrounded by water. Second, I've blocked one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one hand to defend yourself." Haku answers before making single handed hand signs, causing everyone's eyes to widen - with the exception of Zabuza.

' _What?! Using one hand?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself in shock.

' _Hand signs with a single hand?! I've never seen that before outside of the Minamoto clan!_ ' Kakashi thought to himself as he glanced from the two boys to the equally shocked brunette slightly behind him.

"Sensatsu Suishō." Haku says as he stomps the ground, making the surrounding water to rise into the air.

' _He doesn't want to kill the kid; does he mean that?_ ' Zabuza thought to himself as he observed the boy.

"Sasuke!" Sakura calls out, worried.

"Sensei..." Amaya murmurs anxiously as the water formed into sharp Senbon made of ice. However, the Jounin didn't reply.

' _Remember the training. Focus. Summon my chakra at once and direct it to my feet!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly the senbon propelled towards the Uchiha. They hit their mark, causing a cloud of dust to form. The force of the attack sent Haku stumbling backwards. Looking up, the boy saw Sasuke nowhere to be seen as the ice morphed back into its original liquid state, landing on the ground with a splash. "He vanished!" Haku exclaimed in shock before looking around. Suddenly, the Uchiha appeared in front him, forcing Haku to jump back as Sasuke threw shuriken after shuriken, each one embedding into the wood of the bridge.

Sasuke reappears behind him, a smirk on his face. "You're not as fast as you think. From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks."

As both boys spun around to face each other, Sasuke threw a punch which Haku quickly blocked with his arm, Sasuke then twirls the kunai in his other hand and flicks his wrist sending the kunai right at Haku who dodges before dropping into a crouch. Sasuke, seeing an advantage, roundhouse kicks the nin in the face, sending Haku flying backwards.

' _It's not possible! No one's faster than Haku!_ ' Zabuza thought to himself in shock as the boy landed a little ways away from his feet.

"Thought you were quicker, huh? What else are you wrong about?" Sasuke asks smugly.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats, that's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village, and Sakura here, is our sharpest mind." Kakashi informs, causing Sasuke to smirk and Sakura to giggle while sticking out her tongue.

"And we can't forget about Amaya here..." Kakashi adds as he places a hand on the brunette's shoulder before continuing. "She's the supporting pillar of this team." His statement caused the Minamoto to flush slightly. "And last but not least, our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

After he said this there was a moment of silence before Zabuza broke it by laughing. "Heh, Haku if you keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it!"

"Right." The nin replied as he stood up, a dark blue aura surrounding him.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as the air became tense once again.

"I'm sorry it's come to this." Haku apologized lowly, ignoring the question. His voice caused shivers of unease to go down Amaya's spine.

"The air.. so cold..." Sasuke states, feeling the temperature drop in the area.

Haku doesn't say anything else and makes another hand sign. The water on the ground rises up and begins to form mirrors of ice behind Sasuke. "Makyō Hyōshō!" As he says this, the mirrors begin to glow with a white light.

"What is that? How does it work?" Kakashi asked aloud as they all watch Haku walk forward and step into the ice, creating a mirror image of himself which surrounded Sasuke from all angles.

' _Mirrors?! But.. how?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself as he glanced at all of the mirrors.

"Sensei..." Amaya called out lowly, making those around her - including Zabuza - turn to her.

"What is it, Amaya?" Kakashi asked, glancing back and forth between the mirrors and the brunette.

"That's not a normal jutsu..." the Minamoto replied, not moving her gaze away from her teammate and the mirrors.

Zabuza lets out a dark chuckle, "Smart girl."

Kakashi gave a low growl before moving to aid Sasuke. However, before he could move another step, Zabuza stepped in front of him with a dark look. "If you enter this fight, you fight me. Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished."

They all turn back to the fight as Haku's voice rings out. "Now, well begin. And I'll show you what speed really means." As he says this, he pulls out a few senbon and tosses it at the boy. The needles slice Sasuke on the arm and then the shoulder, tearing his shirt.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Amaya call out worriedly as the boy cries out in pain. By this point, Sasuke is being attacked by a barrage of senbon. One hits his hand, making him drop his kunai knife.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, flinching forward slightly.

"Just try to help him, and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat!" Zabuza spat threateningly, keeping Kakashi in his place.

"We have to do something..." Amaya mumbled, prompting Sakura to glance at her quietly.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay with you. Forgive me." Sakura suddenly says, catching both Tazuna and Amaya off guard.

"Wait wha-" The brunette stammers as Tazuna nods. "I understand. Go now."

Sakura grips her kunai and runs forward, ignoring Amaya as she called out, "Sakura! We can't just rush into-"

Kakashi and Zabuza, hearing Amaya's voice glanced towards where the three were standing, their eyes widening slightly as Sakura leaped into the air. ' _Sasuke._..' She thought as she threw the kunai with a yell, "Take this!"

However, her hopes of helping were crushed as Haku leaned out of one of the mirrors and caught the kunai before it could go through the narrow opening and reach the Uchiha. "He caught it!" Sakura gasps in awe. Suddenly, a shuriken flies by and hits Haku's mask. Making him lose balance and fall out of the mirror, faceplanting the ground with a thud.

"Huh?"

As Haku sits up slowly, a loud explosion and a huge cloud of dust gathers at the far end of the bridge. "Who is it?" Sakura asks curiously as everyone's eyes focus on the spot.

' _What a fool. Such a show off_.' Sasuke thought to himself as he hunched over on the ground, various cuts and scrapes covering his body.

' _Saa~ Please don't tell me it's who I think it is._..' Amaya mentally pleaded with a deadpan, her grip on her kunai slacking slightly.

"Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja." Haku grunts as he stood up completely, raising his head, he reveals a deep scratch in his mask.

The dust clears, revealing a smug Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, is here! Yeah, believe it!"

' _Well this just got a whole lot more interesting._..' Amaya thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Perfect Timings, Zero Visibility, and Teamwork_** -

"Hah, now that I'm here everything will be alright!" Naruto said with a small laugh as the others watched on blankly.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"You know how in stories the hero usually shows up at the last minute and kicks butt? Well that's what I'm gonna do right now! Believe it!" Naruto continued confidently, taking everyone's blank expressions as surprised ones.

' _Saa~ He had the perfect opportunity, and he wasted it_.' Amaya thought, deadpanning.

"Ugh, this kid again." Zabuza complained, glaring at the blond.

' _Shut up, Naruto_.' Sasuke thought as he winced in pain from Haku's previous attack.

' _What an idiot. If he'd stay hidden, he could've been so much more effective_.' Kakashi mused to himself dully. Both himself and Amaya thinking of all of the openings the blond could've used to attack.

"Alright you're history!" Naruto said as he began to make an all too familiar hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Already annoyed and wanting to finish quickly, Zabuza let out a low growl before pulling out four shuriken.

"NO!" Kakashi bellowed, his eye widening as Zabuza threw the shuriken. However, despite Naruto watching this, he didn't move out of the way. "NARUTO! MOVE!" Kakashi yelled as the boy only gave a small "Hah?" in confusion. However, just as the shuriken almost hit their mark, Haku pulled out and threw his his own senbon. The needles hit the oncoming shuriken and knocked them off course.

"They didn't get him..." Sakura said aloud in awe.

Amaya slouched over, placing a hand on her chest as she said, "If Zabuza doesn't kill me today, Naruto eventually will." Feeling her rapidly beating heart, she continued to herself, ' _I won't even get to be as old as Tsunade_.'

"The weapons cancelled each other out, amazing! Now that's what I call lucky, I think." Tazuna comments suddenly, startling the brunette once again as he'd been quiet this whole time. ' _I can't believe I forgot about him_.' She thought with a sweatdrop, side-eyeing the elder.

"What are you doing Naruto?! Are you crazy?!" Sakura scolded, shortly followed by Kakashi. "This is a battle, not a talent show! Don't let your opponent see your jutsu!" At Kakashi's scolding, Naruto flinched back slightly. The silver haired Jounin then continued, "The shinobi's art is deception! Always keep the enemy guessing! Even when executing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponent's attention. Catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that!"

"GAH! I'm sorry! I was just trying to rescue everybody!" The blond apologized hastily, nervously sweating.

Kakashi, however, ignored the boy as he focused his attention back on Haku. "But there's another mystery here." He states as everyone glanced at the masked nin. ' _Him_.'

"Haku, what are you doing?" Zabuza asked gruffly with narrowed eyes.

Haku was silent for a moment before finally replying, "Zabuza, this boy... Let me fight him my own way. Please."

"Bring it on!" Naruto retorts confidently as he moved into a fighting stance, taking Haku's words as a challenge.

"Hmph, so you want me to leave this to you. Is that it, Haku?" Zabuza asked again. His only response, however, was silence. "As usual, you're too soft."

"Forgive me." Haku replied quietly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Zabuza's words. ' _Soft? Hmm.. he's right. Look at these wounds, he cut me up with his needles, yet he didn't hit a single vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?!_ ' He asked himself angrily, taking in all of the scrapes covering his skin.

"I'm warning you! One way or another I'm gonna rip off that mask and tear you apart!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Haku, who stayed silent.

' _Saa~ Here we go_.' Amaya thought as she watched her best friend closely.

' _It's impossible. Naruto can't match this kid. I've got to_...' At the thought, Kakashi made to move forward again, but Zabuza kept him in place with a single look.

"Don't even think about it. You know the score, Kakashi. If you go after Haku, I go after the bridge builder." The rogue all but growled threateningly.

' _Hah, he's got me... I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Sakura's feisty and Amaya's fiercely capable, but they can't fight Zabuza alone_.' Kakashi thought to himself, glancing briefly at the three behind him.

"Relax, Kakashi. Sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do. One on one." Zabuza adds with a dark chuckle.

Kakashi glanced back at the three again. ' _Maybe Amaya could._..' He thought and with a moment's hesitation, nods to himself. "Amaya." He calls out as the brunette turns her attention back to him.

The Minamoto stares for a moment, waiting for him to say more before realizing what he wanted her to do. "Right." She replies with a nod, immediately breaking into a sprint towards the dome of ice mirrors.

Zabuza's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he watched the girl move. Unsheathing his sword, he jerks forward and makes a large swipe at the brunette.

Amaya quickly drops to the ground and rolls under the blade, barely missing it by a second. Once free of the swords range, she's on her feet in a flash, leaping away slightly for more distance.

The rogue growls and begins to pivot on his heel, however, he's stopped by Kakashi as the Jounin surges forward and blocks the attack with his quickly drawn kunai and hand guards.

"Keep going!" He snaps, not once taking his fierce gaze from Zabuza's form.

Amaya flinches at her teacher's tone of voice but doesn't hesitate to follow the order as she turns and continues her trek towards the dome.

"' _If you enter this fight, you fight me._ ' Remember?" Kakashi asks lowly, putting more pressure against the blades.

Zabuza growls and jumps back, his anger and annoyance reaching a whole new level as the Copycat used his own words against him.

...

As Amaya reached the dome, she spared a glance at Haku. Seeing as he was too busy watching Naruto, she slipped into a gap between two of the mirrors. "Sasuke? Hey Duckbutt!" She called out in a whisper as she padded over to the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked away from Haku at the sound of nearing light footsteps and an all too familiar voice. "Amaya? What are you doing here?!" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, please there's no need to thank me. Really." The brunette sarcastically shot back, rolling her eyes. "Sensei sent me. He's got his hands full with chuckles over there." She added while jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. "Now, can you stand?" She asks, moving closer to assist him if needed.

Both of their attention was soon caught by Naruto's voice. "That mask! And that bogus story! You were with Zabuza all along! You think that you can get away with a stunt like that?!" He asked angrily, pointing at Haku once more.

"I'm sorry." Haku replied softly, still watching the blond silently.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused, his posture relaxing slightly.

"But as your sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard, that is the art of shinobi. Please don't take it personally." Haku continued calmly.

Amaya turned her attention back to Sasuke next to her. She began to help remove some of the needles as gently as she could. "So, what's the plan Uchiha?" She asked quietly with a raised brow, making him smirk.

Sasuke however, didn't look away from Haku or reply to her question. ' _And while your jabbering, I'll catch you off guard!_ ' He thought to himself, quickly pulling out a kunai before throwing it at the masked nin.

Haku leans backwards slightly as the kunai flies past his face. The sudden attack surprised Naruto, prompting him to look towards the dome of ice mirrors. "Sasuke...? Amaya?"

"I haven't forgotten about you. Not for an instant." Haku informed lowly, his tone sending uneasy shivers down Amaya's spine.

' _So that's where Sasuke is... He's pinned down, and Amaya must've gotten stuck helping him_.' Naruto thought to himself as he observed his best friend and teammate.

"Some warriors accept defeat gracefully. They know when they are beaten. Others do not. So be it, let us finish out battle then. To the death!" Haku states seriously as he turns away from Naruto and begins to walk back to the mirrors. Not at all phased by Amaya's sudden appearance.

"Wha- Hey, where are you going?!" Naruto asks in disbelief, as Haku brushes him off for the moment.

"It's alright, Naruto. We'll have our fight next." Haku replies calmly as he steps back into the mirror.

Amaya took a deep breath and pulled out a kunai. ' _Saa~ Here we go._ '

Sasuke looked around at the surrounding mirrors before focusing on the one Haku initially stepped into. ' _The real one is over there. Now_ -'

"I'm behind you."

Both Sasuke and Amaya spun around. ' _He transported himself in an instant! How?!_ ' Sasuke thought, slightly exasperated.

Before the two could do anything, they were surrounded by mirror images of Haku once again. Each image moved in sync as they readied their senbon needles and flung them at the duo.

As Sasuke fell backwards hissing in pain, Amaya stepped in front of him and tried to use her kunai to stop some of the onslaught. It proved to be effective, but it still didn't stop her from getting multiple scrapes and scratches on her arms and legs.

' _So he can move between the mirrors and use them all in unison... Obviously he can't be in more than one at the same time... Is it like a mirage? A Genjutsu technique?_ ' Amaya asked herself, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to unravel the jutsu.

"Sasuke! Amaya!" Naruto yelled out in concern as he watched as the two were barraged by needles. ' _What is that?! Amaya and Sasuke's getting all ripped up! I can't even tell where the attacks are coming from! How's he doing that?!_ '

Sasuke winced in pain as he sat up. ' _What kind of jutsu is this? Could it be.. he has clones hiding in the mirrors.. all throwing needles at the same time. No.. they're too fast for that. I can't even see where they're coming from! And if it was just a clone jutsu, then he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors are definitely the key to his attacks. But what's our next move?_ ' He thought to himself as he glanced to the panting brunette beside him.

"You three. Think. You need to attack from the inside and the outside at the same time!" Kakashi's voice called from outside the dome, his voice slightly muffled by the distance.

At the advice, Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as a smirk formed on his lips. ' _Yes, it's all about positioning! And we're in the perfect position. If Amaya and I attack him from here, and Naruto hits him from the outside, we can do it_.'

Suddenly the duos vision was filled with bright orange, along with yellow and blue.

Naruto.

"Hey! I snuck in here to save you two! Pretty cool move, huh?" The blond gloated confidently.

Amaya stared at the blond, dumbfounded. "Eh?"

On the other hand, Sasuke's own bewildered expression quickly turned into one of annoyance. "Gah! You are a complete loser! You're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!" He scolds harshly, sending the boy a fierce glare.

"What the heck's your problem?! You should thank me for coming in here to help you!" Naruto snapped back, returning the Uchiha's scowl.

"Saa~ Naru.. I love ya and all, but you can be such an idiot sometimes." Amaya groaned, facepalming.

"Naruto, if we're all inside here... UGH! Forget it! I've had it with your mistakes!" Sasuke snapped angrily, only a second away from throttling the blond.

Naruto's scowl only deepened. "And I've had it with your attitude! Believe it!"

Amaya's own temper only rose higher and higher every minute the two argued, until she finally snapped. "WELL I'VE HAD IT WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!" She screeched angrily, her eyebrow twitching and her fist clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Sasuke huffs and turns back to face Haku. "That's it! I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now!" As he said this, he began to perform hand signs. "Katōn..."

"Hey what attack are you using?!" Naruto asked.

"These mirrors are made of ice, so how do you destroy ice? Figure it out!" Sasuke snaps in response before finishing the hand signs. "Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The huge ball of fire hit the ice, melting it slightly and nothing else.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto complained, prompting Haku to speak up.

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice." He informed, making Sasuke lowly growl in response. Suddenly the ice began to glow with the same white light as before, and the trio were knocked back.

"Where is he?! Where's the needle attack coming from?! Are they clones?!" Naruto asked as he stood. "We've gotta find the real one! Which one is it?"

"You can look into every mirror as hard as you like, you'll never learn the secret." Haku replied nonchalantly, his voice ringing out clearly throughout the dome.

' _Saa~ These guys really don't understand how persistent Naruto can be_.' Amaya thought to herself with a weak smile.

"Oh yeah?! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, preforming the hand sign.

Sasuke shot the blond a look of surprise. "No don't!" He cries out; however he was too late as the surrounding area began to fill up with the boys clones.

"If you've got a hundred mirrors, then a hundred of me will smash them all! Then I'll find where you really are!" Naruto states confidently with a grin as they all run forward.

Suddenly, faster than any of their eyes could comprehend, the clones began to disperse before they even attempted an attack on the ice. One by one they disappeared with a poof, leaving the real Naruto crashing to the ground with a thud.

"These mirrors only reflect my image. Allowing me to transport myself at light speed... Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion." Haku informed, not phased in the slightest.

* * *

"I knew it! It's a bloodline trait! Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi murmurs in realization as Zabuza laughs. ' _Amaya must've thought the same._ ' He thought to himself as he remembered what the brunette had told him before. ' _ **"That's not a normal jutsu..."**_ '

"Kekkei Genkai? What is it?" Sakura asked curiously, glancing between the two Jounin.

"It's like my Sharingan, or the Minamoto's Yōso no Mage. You can't learn it, it has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, passed down from generation to generation within a single clan." Kakashi replied informatively. His focus drifting between the rogue in front of him and the ice mirrors.

"But that means..." Sakura trailed off.

"Yes. Even I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it, and no way to stop him." Kakashi replied gravely as Zabuza smirked to himself.

* * *

"I couldn't break through." Naruto growls, catching the trio's attention. He then continued, "So what? He's not gonna stop me! I'm not giving up and I'm not gonna lose here! Cause I have a dream, and no one's going to take it from me! Someday I'll be respected in my village, that's my dream! To be the greatest Hokage!"

"Dreams..." Haku mumbled, as he began to think back to when he and Zabuza first met. Soon enough, he snapped out of his reverie. "It was not my dream to become a Shinobi. It's painful. I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice... Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way. And there will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me, I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him and I face death for him, so that his dream may become reality... That is my dream, and for the sake of that dream if I must, I will act as a Shinobi, and take your lives." After saying this, Haku's mirror images ready their senbon as the three Genin smirk in response.

* * *

"Sasuke! Naruto! Amaya! Take this guy out! You can do it!" Sakura calls out, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Don't Sakura! Don't push them." Kakashi cuts in, interrupting her as he glances back.

"Huh?"

"Even if they somehow found a way to overcome the mirror jutsu, they still couldn't defeat this ninja." Kakashi replied, giving Zabuza a hard look.

"H-how can you be so sure?" Sakura stammers out. Her question causes Zabuza to laugh loudly, making her look fearfully at her teacher.

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instinct to kill. That boy is a whole other breed. He lives for pain, he thrives on it." Kakashi replies, not once moving his gaze from Zabuza.

"Exactly. Your village has become complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all: To kill the feelings in their own hearts. Crush an opponent mercilessly. To destroy with no emotion or regret." Zabuza sneered.

"But then... Sensei what are we gonna do? Please tell us!" The pinkette pleaded, her voice filled with worry.

Kakashi however, didn't reply. Instead he tried to formulate a plan. ' _I could make a break to save Naruto, Sasuke, and Amaya. But he'd slay the bridge builder. If I use shadow clones... Nah, he'd just match them with water clones. I'd be wasting chakra. Heh, so I have no choice. It's me or Zabuza here and now. I'll have to do this the hard way_.' As he thought this, he went to remove his headband. ' _The Sharingan_.'

Zabuza lets out a chuckle. "Sharingan. You're no fun Kakashi. Using the same old tricks." He mocks before rushing forward.

"Huh?!" Kakashi questions as his eyes widen slightly, not expecting Zabuza to make a move so soon.

Ignoring the other male's brief confusion, the rogue nin pulls out a kunai and makes a swipe at Kakashi's eye.

In response, Kakashi quickly brings up his other hand and blocks the blow, receiving a stab wound to his palm. "If it's just a old trick, why did you just stop me?" Kakashi asks earning a chuckle in return.

"Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times, and he'll find a way to use it against you." Zabuza replied gruffly.

"Then count yourself lucky. You're the only man alive who's seen my Sharingan twice. Shows over, there won't be a next time." Kakashi counters back.

"Even if you did defeat me, you'd have no chance against Haku." Zabuza informs with a chuckle.

Sakura gasps lightly at the insinuation and turns to look at the ice mirrors. ' _Is that possible? That boy in the mask is stronger than Kakashi-sensei?_ '

Zabuza then continued speak. "When I found him, he was just a street kid. But I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques. I taught him everything I know. Plus, he has special abilities that he refined on his own... The boy developed quickly, soon he could face the most powerful enemy. Outnumbered or in total darkness, it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cares nothing for his own life, or the lives of others. He'd become a unique fighting machine. A Shinobi. In the end, his powers surpassed even mine. His bloodline trait, the Kekkei Genkai, cannot be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool that can destroy anyone that stands in my way... Unlike the useless punks that follow you around!"

* * *

'I _didn't get to him! Then I'll try it again! As many times as it takes!_ ' Naruto thought to himself before preforming hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Naruto, don't!" Sasuke yelled again.

' _Saa~ He's just gonna waste more chakra that way_.' Amaya thought to herself, watching along with Sasuke as the attack failed once again. This time however, the ravenet was able to follow Haku's movements slightly with some water that Naruto and his clones had kicked up.

Once again, the clones dispersed, and Haku sent another barrage of needles at the trio. "How is he doing that?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

' _It was barely there... But I saw it. I could see the trails and follow his moves_.' Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto made more hand signs. "One more time! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As the clones ran forward once more, Sasuke followed suit, he swiped his leg out and kicked more water into the air. "Don't you see that it's useless?" Haku asks as he stops the clones again, unknowing that Sasuke could track his movements with the droplets of water in the air.

' _I can see his speed, but that doesn't mean that I can match it!... The water.. it's being repelled. What if I try something else? Not water.. but.. yes. Now it's my move_.' Sasuke thought to himself with a slight smirk before turning to the brunette beside him.

* * *

Zabuza lets out a chuckle. "You think those Genin punks together can beat Haku? He's the ultimate battle tool of destruction!"

"Are you finished bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep. Let's finish this!" Kakashi snaps as he pulls his headband up. "Now!"

"Fine. But there's one more thing you should know. A little more "bragging" as you say." Zabuza replies lowly.

"Hm?"

"Did you really think our last battle was just win or lose? That I took your attacks like some rank Genin? Haku was there, hiding. Watching every move you made, studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a Jutsu once and immediately devise a lethal counterattack. It's one of his.. gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said, "The same Jutsu won't work on me twice." Well now I'm telling you that." Zabuza continued mockingly.

"Huh?"

Zabuza jumps farther away and begins to make hand signs. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

' _This is it_.' Kakashi thought as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Tazuna looked around the area with squinted eyes. ' _What going on? The mist is so thick. Visibility is zero_.' He thought to himself as the surrounding area became an almost white canvas of swirling mist.

"Sensei?" Sakura called out, looking blindly in the direction where Kakashi was last seen.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna." The Jounin replied as he stared hard into the mist.

The pinkette nodded to herself as she thought, ' _I have to be strong and believe in Sasuke, Naruto, Amaya, and Kakashi-sensei._ ' She then turns to run towards Tazuna. "And I have my job to do, no matter what it takes!"

Hearing footsteps draw near, Tazuna turns in their general direction. "Hmm? Oh Sakura." The elder sighs in relief as the girl moves to stand in front of him defensively once more.

Pulling out a kunai, she says, "Follow my lead Tazuna-san and whatever happens, stay close."

"Alright, I'll stay right behind you." Tazuna replies gruffly.

* * *

' _I know you need me Zabuza... I'll finish them off quickly_.' Haku thought to himself as Naruto, once again, attacks with his shadow clones. ' _He just won't give up!_ ' He thought again before moving to stop the clones once more. As he's jumping out from one mirror to another, he sees a bright, gleaming fireball headed his way. ' _What?! Fireball Jutsu?!_ '

He narrowly dodges and continues to stop the clones. ' _It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them!_ ' He thought, slightly exasperated.

...

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Amaya watch from below as the clones disperse one by one. They make eye contact and nod, both thinking back to the conversation from before.

...

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _'I can see his speed, but that doesn't mean that I can match it!... The water.. it's being repelled. What if I try something else? Not water.. but.. yes. Now it's my move.' Sasuke thought to himself with a slight smirk before turning to the brunette beside him. "Amaya." he calls quietly, making her turn to him._

 _"Yeah?" She questions, her eyes darting from the clones to the boy next to her._

 _"You're a wind style user, right?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, prompting the girl to nod._

 _"Yeah, it's my clans governing chakra nature... Why?" Amaya answered, raising a curious brow. Sasuke didn't say anything but gave her a knowing look, making her eyes widen slightly. "You mean you-"_

 _Sasuke's nod of affirmation silenced her question. "Can you do it?"_

 _"Well yeah, I actually have a jutsu in mind for that... But we have to be careful, I'm still learning so it takes up a lot of chakra plus, I've never used it like this before." Amaya trailed off with furrowed brows._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

...

"Saa~... Well, here goes nothing." The brunette mumbled as she and Sasuke began to preform hand signs. She stretched her thumb across her palm with her ring finger touching its tip, keeping the rest straight. "Let's hope this works!... Yōso no Mage: Kaze no Bāsuto!" She mumbles before jutting her palm outwards, sending out a sharp burst of wind towards Sasuke's fireball.

The duos combination seemed to work as the fire got larger than before. And it seemed to be successful as Haku didn't dodge the attack in time, the fire burning a piece of his clothing.

' _Got him that time. I'm starting to get the timing_.' Sasuke thought to himself proudly as he watched Haku jump back into the mirrors. Looking over to Amaya, he found her hunched over panting harshly. "Oi, what's wrong?"

Amaya waved a hand in dismissal. "That was... A new jutsu.. Tou-sans been helping me with." She answers in between pants before adding with a deep breath and exhale. "It still gets me since I'm learning it. It uses quite a bit of chakra as well."

The Uchiha stares at her for a moment longer before letting out a "Hn".

* * *

"It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu. But this mist is even too thick for Zabuza. How can he fight in it?" Kakashi mused to himself aloud. Suddenly a light whistling sound fills the air, he quickly turns to find multiple weapons flying towards him. Pulling out a kunai, he knocks them away.

"Very skillful, as I'd expect from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior." Zabuza drawls while appearing in his earlier spot.

"His eyes are closed!" Kakashi gasped in surprise, observing the rouge nin a few feet away.

"But next time you see me, will be the last time you see anything. Without your Sharingan you're nothing." Zabuza continues before disappearing into the mist again.

"What?" Kakashi mumbled to himself while glancing around the area.

Zabuza's voice rang out again. "You wanted me to believe you could see through anything. Even through time. But your prediction was wrong, I'm still alive. So, you're a fraud Kakashi, you can't read the future and you can't read me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful than you really are. I know now, your Sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye, which sees every detail, and the hypnotic eye, which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these abilities, you can execute multiple jutsu in quick succession. To make it seem like you could see the future. First, with the piercing eye, you copied my movements instantly. This replication of movement makes me doubt my own thoughts. Once I was shaken, you infiltrated my mind, waiting for the slightest flutter to anticipate my actions, seeking out any hints to my next move. You time it precisely. Waiting for the right moment. The instant my mind becomes unfocused, you create a new illusion. With your hypnotic eye, you induce me to make hand signs while you're making the same signs. So you seem to be copying me, when really you're controlling my movements. Now that I know this, a very simple plan can defeat you. First, neutralize you're piercing eye with zero visibility mist." Right as he finishes speaking, Kakashi is knocked back roughly.

' _The mist is slowing down my reaction time_.' Kakashi thought to himself as he continued to scour the area with narrowed eyes.

Zabuza chuckles. "Next, neutralize your hypnotic eye, by keeping my own eyes closed. You can't bore into my mind if you can look into my eyes."

"Brilliant. Except with your eyes closed, you can't see me either." Kakashi replies, somewhat smug.

"Have you forgotten who I am Kakashi? I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Master of the silent kill. I can take you out by sound alone." Zabuza retorts, his response making Kakashi's eyes widen slightly before narrowing once more.

* * *

' _They read my movements! But that's not possible!_ ' Haku thought in surprise as he stared down at the Uchiha and Minamoto below.

"I was so close, but I couldn't quite get to him." Naruto mumbles in frustration, making the two turn to him.

"Naruto can you do it again?" Sasuke asks.

"Huh? Of course, nothing can stop me, believe it!" The blond replies haughtily, preparing to make more shadow clones.

"Amaya? What about you?" The Uchiha asks again, turning to her as she hums in thought.

"I think I can do that jutsu one more time, after that I'll have to stick with weapons and Taijutsu." Amaya finally replies with a small nod as she made the single-handed sign once more.

' _They don't want to show it but they're exhausted. The Shadow Clone Jutsu takes up so much chakra and if what Amaya says is true, that jutsu takes a lot out of beginners. But thanks to them I figured it out. I know how to break through_.' Sasuke thought to himself as he glanced at the two beside of him.

' _The human eye cannot track my movements. It must've been a coincidence_.' Haku thought, still trying to shake off what happened before.

The mirrors begin to glow again, prompting Sasuke to turn to the blond while making hand signs. "Naruto run for it!" He yells, confusing the boy slightly.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here and attack from the outside! Hurry!" The Uchiha orders again.

"Alright, you got it!" Naruto replies confidently, taking off towards a small opening between the mirrors.

"You cannot escape." Haku states calmly just as Naruto is thrown back. The blond, however, is unperturbed, as he gets back up and tries again.

"You think you can keep me here? Forget it!" Naruto yells as he takes off running. In response, Haku steps out of the mirror once more to stop the blond.

Sasuke, seeing their chance, motions towards Amaya who nods in response. "That's it! Katōn: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"/"Yōso no Mage! Kaze no Bāsuto!"

The duos combination once again, works. However, Haku swiftly dodges and throws senbon needles at the two, leaving Sasuke with a somewhat deep shoulder wound and Amaya a nasty scrape on her cheek. Haku then jumps in front of Naruto before spinning around and kicking the blond back to his teammates.

"I couldn't get past him." Naruto grunts, looking over as Sasuke pulls a needle out of his shoulder and Amaya wipes blood from her cheek.

"That's was good, Naruto." Sasuke praises as he re-evaluates the plan.

"Huh?" Naruto asks confused, not seeing anything good about the situation they were in.

"One more time!" The Uchiha replies as he turns to look at the two.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Naruto agrees, turning to Amaya with a grin.

The brunette stares at the two before sighing. "Saa~... Let's end this already." She finally concedes, smiling softly as the two begin smirking.

' _There must be a limit to his chakra, too. I can feel him slowing down_.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Soon enough, the three took off running at the same time, each one aiming for an opening between the mirrors.

"No more games. I need to stop this now! This time you'll stay down!" Haku yells out, thoroughly annoyed as he throws a needle at Sasuke, which embeds right under the Uchiha's knee. The needle does its job, forcing Sasuke to the ground. Haku then takes this chance to throw more, each one hitting their desired mark.

"Sasuke!" Both Naruto and Amaya cry out as they both stop running to turn and look at their teammate. Haku, using this to his advantage, sends a barrage of needles their way as well. Most of them embed into Naruto's back, while the rest hit Amaya in her thighs and right side.

* * *

' _An enemy you can't see and can't hear_.' Kakashi mused to himself before adding worriedly, ' _It's been a long time since I've faced anyone this tough. And Sasuke, Amaya, and Naruto... I don't know if they can hold out_.' He then let out a sigh. ' _Stay calm. Think. Where will he strike?_ ' Kakashi stood there for a moment before realization struck him. ' _The bridge builder!_ '

About that same time, Zabuza appeared right behind both Tazuna and Sakura. Kakashi moved quickly to stand between the elder and the rouge.

"Too late!" Zabuza roared as he swung his sword.

Sakura's screams echoed throughout the area.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Sharingan's, Fallen Teammates, and Weakened Seals_** -

Sakura's screams echoed throughout the area.

' _That scream... That was Sakura! What's happening to her? Where is Kakashi?_ ' Sasuke asks himself before looking over to his injured teammates. Naruto was laying on his stomach while grunting in pain as Amaya sat up slowly with gritted teeth, evaluating whether or not it's safe enough to pull out the senbon.

"Sakura! She's in trouble..." Naruto mumbled weakly.

Amaya scowled. "What the hell is going on over there?!" She spat out harshly, wincing in pain as she pulled a few of the needles from her side.

' _We've got to break through!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself, right as Naruto slowly rose up from his position.

Naruto growled and slowly pushed himself up. "I'll bust us out of here!" He reassured confidently.

Sasuke stared at the blond, surprised. ' _Naruto._..'

"What do you plan on doing?" Amaya asked in a slightly hushed voice.

"I'll fake him out." Naruto replied as he stood completely.

"You've exhausted my patience." Haku informed, becoming more and more agitated.

Ignoring the male, Naruto gathers his chakra into his feet and takes off running. However, just as he is about to reach an opening, Haku appears in one of the mirrors before him, prompting the blond to jump back and run in another direction with Haku running alongside him in the mirrors.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke warns, prompting the blond to look behind himself.

The warning, however, was in vain as Haku throws more senbon, sending Naruto to the ground.

"Naruto!" Amaya and Sasuke call out worriedly.

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors, is zero. That is absolute." Haku states, watching silently as Amaya and Sasuke run over and kneel next to the blond.

"Naruto, are you able to get up? Try not to use anymore chakra. That's only going to help him now." Sasuke says as Naruto tries to sit up.

"I know, Sasuke. I know." The blond replies before falling back onto the ground unconscious.

"Naruto?! Hey, Naruto! C'mon wake up!" Amaya calls somewhat frantically as she lightly pats the boy's cheek.

' _We can't go on like this... He's blocking every move we make. I've got to find a way to out maneuver him_.' Sasuke thought as he stands up. "My eyes have adjusted to his movements." He adds aloud before glancing around.

"Looking for a counterattack? I'll save you the trouble." Haku calls as he appears in a mirror and throws more senbon. Thinking quickly, Sasuke picks up one of the many needles covering the ground as Amaya stands with a drawn kunai, the deflecting some of the oncoming weaponry. Once the onslaught ends, Sasuke falls to his knees and Amaya hunches over from the exertion.

' _Saa~ I really need to work on my stamina_...' The brunette thought to herself as she tried to catch her breath.

' _What?_ ' Haku wonders in surprise as he stares at the two.

"Get up, loser! We gotta team up!" Sasuke yells to Naruto as Amaya nudged him with the toe of her shoe.

' _I'm aiming at their vital spots now. But I can't get a direct hit_.' Haku thought, still in slight awe at the Genin's abilities.

Sasuke's voice and Amaya's prodding seemed to bring the boy to, making him sit up. "I know what we have to do. Believe it, Sasuke."

Soon enough, Haku's mirror images reappear and throw more needles. Forcing the duo to deflect once more. ' _It's not just luck! They're fighting to protect their friend, that's why they're so determined. But they can't possibly see the needles coming_.' The nin thought to himself as he continued the attack.

Knowing that the two of them couldn't stop all of the needles, Sasuke roughly shoulders a now standing Naruto, knocking the blond into Amaya - who then pulls him to a safer spot. Seeing that the two are out of the way, Sasuke also moves right as the senbon embed into the ground.

As Haku watched this happen, he focused his attention solely on Sasuke. ' _My movements are beyond human speed. And yet, he's tracking tracking them somehow... Whatever he's doing I've got to stop him now!_ ' He thought to himself, now seeing Sasuke as a bigger threat compared to his companions. ' _He's calling most of the shots right now._..' Haku adds before disappearing from sight.

"He disappeared! Where'd he go? How could he just vanish?" Sasuke asked aloud before turning to the blond. "Naruto, you better not pass out again! C'mon let's go, we can't keep protecting you like this!"

"Well then don't! I never asked for your help." Naruto rebuffed before passing out once more.

"Naruto!" Amaya cries out as she crouches next to the boy, shaking him lightly in hopes he'd wake up again.

Hearing the thud and the brunette's exclamation, Sasuke turns to look at the blond in surprise.

"You can't revive him. He's reached his limits." Haku informs calmly, causing Sasuke to growl. The masked nin lets out a laugh at the response.

Sasuke, in frustration throws the needle he was using, making it bounce off the mirror Haku was currently in. "Impressive. You have excellent moves. Your attacks are very skillful." He compliments, throwing a few more senbon -which Sasuke dodges- before moving to another mirror. "Looks like you've reached your limits as well. Motor functions, reflexes, judgement, your abilities are weakening slowly but surely. Now you're finished!"

' _Here he comes!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Haku move throughout each mirror. ' _Stay calm. Just.. concentrate. See everything_.' He breathes, and just as Haku is about to attack, Sasuke channels chakra to his feet and grabs Naruto. "Amaya! Move!" At his command, the two jump back as the senbon embed into the ground where they were standing.

' _He saw every move! But.. there's no way he could do that!_ ' Haku thought, once again surprised.

Sasuke, with the help of Amaya, laid Naruto onto the ground before looking up. However, there was a slight difference in his appearance, and Amaya could only gasp lightly in surprise.

"Sasuke..." Amaya breathed, her wide blue eyes making contact with his now gleaming red ones.

At the sudden change, realization dawned upon the nin. ' _Impossible... Those eyes! The Sharingan!... You're-_ -'

"It's not complete. But I could see though his deceptions." Sasuke said aloud to himself, a small feeling of pride filling his chest for awakening his family's special Kekkei Genkai in such a crucial time.

' _So he too has a Kekkei Genkai. The power of a unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan. Interesting. Even though it's not perfected. To uncover this power amidst a lethal attack, is an amazing feat_.' Haku thought to himself, shaking off the surprise while readying more senbon. ' _And because of that, I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a tremendous amount of chakra, and his swift movements also take energy. There's no doubt that the longer we fight, the more he will use the Sharingan to perceive my moves. Even now, his eyes are tracking me... I can't target him directly, he'll just block a frontal attack. So I'll have to throw him off guard, by attacking his partners. Then I'll destroy him!_ ' He plots before rushing towards Naruto and Amaya.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaims noticing the plan instantly. The Uchiha then begins gathering his chakra into the soles of his feet, propelling himself forwards. ' _I've got to stop him!_ '

* * *

Sakura and Tazuna stare shocked as Kakashi holds the bleeding wound on his chest. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaims, relief and a slight tinge of worry coating her voice.

"You were late, Kakashi. You let your concern for those little punks' safety, cloud your mind. Adding further to the fog that already hinders your Sharingan. Your eyes are sharp Kakashi, but not sharp enough to read my moves. Not anymore." Zabuza comments gruffly before chuckling. "C'mon, Kakashi, I want this to be fun! I want to enjoy myself as I extract my revenge! As for those brats, don't worry. They're at Haku's mercy. No... They're breathing their last breath right now!" He continues to say as he shrugs lightly. "Relax! You'll have plenty of time to weep out an apology for failing those brats when you see them in the next life!" At this, he begins to laugh loudly to himself as he sheaths his sword.

...

Silence soon falls upon the group, the only distinguishable sounds being Kakashi's heavy pants. Sakura turns to look back at the barely visible dome holding her teammates captive. "He said Sasuke.. will die!" She mumbles before shaking her head. "No, I won't believe that! I have faith in him!" She reassures herself.

' _SASUKE WILL BEAT THEM TO A PULP! CHA!_ ' Her inner-self cried with a fist pump.

"And that masked kid..." Sakura mumbled.

' _I'LL MAKE HIM WISH THAT HE WAS NEVER BORN!_ ' Her inner self exclaimed once more, punching the air violently.

"I can't lose Sasuke!" Sakura finally exclaimed with clenched fist as her inner self chimed in once again, ' _ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME WILL PAY FOR IT!_ ' She then nodded with narrowed eyes. "And Naruto and Amaya either!"

...

"Exactly." Kakashi voiced, making the pinkette gasp lightly as she turns to look at him. "I... I believe in their abilities. I have faith in them. Naruto... The number one, hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Amaya... The supporting pillar of this team, and heiress to the Minamoto clan." Kakashi added, making Zabuza's eyes widen.

' _The Minamoto!... Their rare Kekkei Genkai make them some of the most formidable opponents in Taijutsu! They're specialists!_ ' The rogue thought to himself, glancing in the direction of the ice mirrors. However, Kakashi wasn't finished just yet.

"And Sasuke." Kakashi said, gaining Zabuza's attention once more. "Heir to the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Zabuza's widened even further as he realized where Kakashi was going. "You mean...?"

"Yes. His full name, Sasuke Uchiha. The unique powers of the Uchiha clan run through his veins. The Kekkei Genkai is his birthright." Kakashi replied almost smugly. His chest filling with pride at the thought of the Genin chosen for his team.

"I've heard that one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan! No wonder he advances quickly! But so does Haku! No one can match him. No one has ever stopped his secret jutsu, even the most skilled Jounin fall before him! Just as you will fall before me, right now!" Zabuza retorts, still slightly surprised that such brats came from such admirable and fearsome clans.

"Sakura! Stay with Tazuna!" Kakashi orders, keeping his narrowed gaze on the rogue.

"Okay. Uh, got it!" The pinkette stammered.

' _He's right, it's time to end this! But he is the one who will fall!_ ' Kakashi thought to himself as he ran off into the mist to confront Zabuza one last time.

* * *

As Naruto finally comes to, his first sight is Haku lying on the ground a little ways away and Sasuke standing protectively in front of him. ' _Where's Amaya?_ ' He wondered and glanced around, to his relief, he found the brunette sitting next to him hunched over panting.

"F-finally awake, huh...?" Amaya asks in a raspy voice, sending a weak grin his way, making his stomach clench in worry. The brunette's voice caught Sasuke's attention, notifying him that Naruto was conscious once more.

"You always... Get in the way... Naruto... It.. never fails.." Sasuke grunts, his tone of voice conveying how much pain he was in.

"You beat him, Sasuke! Amaya!... Huh?" Naruto cheers happily until he notices the wounds the two share.

"You.. should see the look on your face... Y-you look like a.. total loser." Sasuke rasps, his voice wavering slightly as he glanced over his shoulder for the first time, revealing a small trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Why-why did you.. save me? Why did you do it?" Naruto asks, looking back and forth between the two.

"Saa~... It's what friends do, isn't it? You would've done the same." Amaya replies, her breathing getting slightly heavier as she spoke.

"I don't know why, I just did." Sasuke answers before adding, "You... I hated you."

"Then why? It doesn't make any sense! Why did you protect me?!" Naruto asked again before clenching his fist. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

' _It would've happened either way, whether you liked it or not_.' Amaya thought to herself as she watched Sasuke worriedly.

"I don't know, my body just moved... There was no time to think, loser." Sasuke answers before he suddenly loses balance and falls backwards.

Both Amaya and Naruto's eyes grow wide and Naruto quickly jerks forward to catch the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Amaya cried out as she slowly scooted over to the two, not finding strength in her legs to stand. Once she reached the two, she placed the Uchiha's head in her lap as Naruto continued to hold onto him.

"He.. he's still out there. My brother... I promised myself... I'd stay alive, until I killed him. Naruto, Amaya, don't let your dreams die." Sasuke muttered weakly in pain filled grunts.

"W-what do you mean?" Amaya asks weakly, her eyes watering as the Uchiha stares up at her solemnly. "You're gonna be just fine, Sasuke. Once this is over, we're gonna go back home!"

Sasuke, however, doesn't get to respond as his eyes slowly close, his body going limp quickly after.

Amaya stared down at the boy numbly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. "H-hey, th-that's not funny, Uchiha! Now isn't the time for dramatics!" She stammered out before continuing, "Wake up, damn it! Sasuke!" She exclaimed weakly as she gently shook the ravenet, receiving no response.

Naruto, still in shock, watched the interaction intently as his own eyes watered. Leaning over, he hugs the boy closer, biting back his own sobs.

By this point, Haku slowly begins to stand and looks over at the trio. A slight tinge of pity filling him. "He found a strength he didn't realize he had." He murmured to the two, his mind going back to what transpired moments prior.

...

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"What?!" Sasuke exclaims noticing the plan instantly. The Uchiha then begins gathering his chakra into the soles of his feet, propelling himself forwards. 'I've got to stop him!'_

 _Just as Haku threw his senbon, Sasuke jumped in front of the two and took the brunt of the attack, the needles digging somewhat deep into his abdomen._

 _Amaya's eyes widened at the sight. Gritting her teeth, she surges forward to assist the Uchiha._

 _Haku made another attempt to throw more senbon, but Amaya pulled out a kunai and deflected most of the onslaught. However, that didn't stop the few that managed to embed into her own stomach._

 _Ignoring the pain, the brunette attempts a spinning high kick, which he blocks with his forearm. She pivots on her heel and drops low to the ground aiming for his ankles - though he quickly remedies this by jumping back and out of the way._

 _Before long, Sasuke suddenly rejoins the fight once more, and the Taijutsu battle continues amongst the three until the Uchiha ceases Haku's arms in a firm grip. Then using all of his strength, Sasuke spins around and throws the nin into one of his mirrors, the harsh hit sending him into a brief unconsciousness._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

...

Haku snapped out of his thoughts and continued. "Why? Because of certain people precious to him. To save those people, he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja, worthy of honor. Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja." As he finished saying this, he stepped back into a mirror slowly.

"Shut up." Naruto growled lowly, handing Sasuke over to Amaya completely. "I hated you too, Sasuke. And yet..." Naruto then trailed off, suddenly steam began to rise around the three making Amaya look up and Haku watch in confusion. "You'll pay for this." The blond growled out as the steam is pushed away by bright visible, orange chakra, strong enough to slice into the ground surrounding them.

"Naruto..." Amaya murmured worriedly, locking eyes with the blond. The addressed took her in, observing the wounds she had gained while he was unconscious, sending another surge of fury through his being.

Naruto didn't say anything back to the brunette, instead he put all of his focus on Haku. He turned to glare at the nin as he spat, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The chakra surrounding the trio becoming thicker and much more visible at his words.

The boys sudden rage surprised Haku, but not quite as much as the changes that were happening to his appearance. Naruto's usually bright, cheerful blue eyes were now blood red, their pupils slitted. ' _What is this chakra?_ ' He thought to himself as he watched it swirl around Naruto. ' _Chakra cannot be seen! Yet it's clearly visible! It's something ghastly, I can feel the wrath! The bloodlust... evil itself!_ ' He added.

Amaya felt shivers wrack her spine. A dreadful feeling so strong and dark. It almost made her sick with unease. She watched silently as the chakra swirled around Naruto fiercely, forming the head of a wickedly grinning fox. ' _I-is this the chakra of the Nine-Tails?!_ '

The two watched with mixed emotions of awe and horror as the needles pushed themselves from the boy's body. Each wound healing itself quickly, and his nails were beginning to look more like claws than anything else.

' _His hand is healing! And changing! This boy... What is he?!_ ' Haku thought to himself before glancing towards Amaya. ' _She looks just as surprised. Interesting_.'

Naruto continues to glare at Haku, the once light whisker marks on his cheeks becoming darker and more prominent. He lets out a low, deadly growl and Haku couldn't help but flinch back slightly at the guttural sound.

* * *

The sudden spike of dark chakra made Kakashi look up in worry. "Is Zabuza creating this?!" He asked himself aloud, but quickly debunked that thought as the feeling of bloodlust in the air rose ten-fold. ' _He's not! I know this chakra! There's no way_...'

Meanwhile, Zabuza was experiencing the same feelings. ' _What is this energy?! Something foul... Is it Kakashi? No.. it's too powerful, even for him! Where's it coming from?!_ ' He questioned, glancing around the area furiously.

' _Naruto!_ ' Kakashi suddenly realized, his eyes snapping in the direction where said student was last seen, his mind instantly flashing back to twelve years prior - when the Nine-Tails attacked the village. ' _This puts everyone in danger! Now of all times... The seal has broken! I have to stop it!_ ' Kakashi thought worriedly, before remembering his other two students. ' _What's happened to Sasuke and Amaya?!_ '

* * *

By now, the chakra completely filled the dome, making Amaya feel claustrophobic. ' _This is just the Nine-Tails chakra alone... What if the seal completely breaks?! What then?!_ ' She panicked to herself, her grip on Sasuke tightening slightly as she watched Naruto's usual friendly appearance turn into something completely feral.

The blond crouches low to the ground and growls again before he takes off, charging at Haku on all fours.

' _The bloodlust in his eyes... This is no longer a child!_ ' Haku thought fearfully to himself as Naruto yells out in anger. The masked nin tries to attack by throwing needles at the boy, however, the pure and completely raw chakra emitting from Naruto stopped the senbon before they could even make a mark.

Naruto continues to charge, and right when he reaches the mirror Haku is in, the masked nin quickly transports to one above the blond. ' _His chakra grows stronger every minute. I must strike now!_ ' Haku thought to himself, somewhat panicked.

Haku's mirror images reappear and prepare to throw senbon. Each one hitting their mark, making Naruto hunch over. Suddenly, Naruto let's out a yell as he jerks into a standing position, forcefully pushing the senbon out. The blond, more enraged than ever, turns around and runs forward. Raising a fist, he hits one of the mirrors, completely demolishing it.

Haku, currently in the mirror above Naruto, readies a cluster of senbon in his fist as a makeshift shank. ' _Now_.' He decides as he comes out of the mirror. ' _Now!_ '

"Naruto, watch out!" Amaya shouts in warning, briefly earning the blond's attention before he looks up. Spotting Haku instantly, Naruto quickly and smoothly moves and spins out of the way as the nin crashes onto the ground, splinters of wood flying up from the force of the attack.

The masked nin quickly gets up, making eye contact with the furious blond. "Impossible!" He yells in disbelief before turning to retreat into another mirror. Naruto, however, is too quick in this state, and snatches ahold of Haku's arm before harshly spinning the nin around to face him.

' _Those eyes!_ ' Haku gasps, staring at the boy in horror as his overwhelming chakra becomes stronger and thicker than before.

* * *

' _Ah.. could it be?! The seal has been broken...?! No, it's been loosened, and a glimmer of the Nine-Tailed Foxes chakra has slipped through. But the seal still holds_.' Kakashi muses to himself as he reaches up and unclips a pocket of his flack jacket. Pulling out a small scroll, he tosses it into the air allowing it to unravel. ' _Good, then maybe we still have a chance!_ ' He sighs, slicing his finger before catching the scroll, wiping his blood across the seal within. ' _Just maybe._..'

"Zabuza, I don't mean to spoil your fun. I know how you like to stretch these things out. But how about we put an end to this now?" Kakashi calls out into the mist, spinning and twirling the scroll around. Eventually rolling it back up, Kakashi tosses the scroll back into the air again and catches it, his hands coming together to make a hand sign. "C'mon, what do ya say? We're both busy people." He calls out again.

The rogue nins laugh could be heard throughout the mist. "Tempting. I'm curious to see how you tend to back up those brave words. Show me, Kakashi!" Zabuza replies gruffly.

* * *

Amaya's watery eyes widen even further as Naruto's Nine-Tails chakra becomes so strong that it completely obliterates some of the mirrors, forcing her hunch over and hide her face as the pieces fall around her and turn back into water.

With Naruto still gripping tightly onto his arm, Haku tries to make more hand signs but all is for naught. ' _I.. can't. His energy is too strong!_ '

Naruto growls again as he clenches a hand into a tight fist. The orange chakra swirling madly around his hand as he does this. Giving another angry growl, Naruto punches Haku in the face, the force and power of the hit crack his mask and send him flying through some of the mirrors making them shatter. Haku tumbles and rolls across the bridge harshly, inevitably stopping the jutsu.

Amaya watches in awe as the mirrors begin to glow faintly before shattering. ' _H-he did it!_ '

Haku stands slowly, his mask beginning to chip away piece by piece. Naruto eyeballs him harshly before charging once again.

' _Zabuza. I am not a match for this boy. Master... I have failed_.' Haku muses solemnly as Naruto reaches him with a fist drawn. However, the last piece of the mask falls, revealing Haku to be the person Naruto met in the woods prior. Successfully stopping the blond in his tracks, his fist only a few inches from Haku's face.

"So that guy in the woods... That was you?" Naruto asks, upset with the revelation.

"Why do you not strike?" Haku questions, ignoring the question as he stares at the blond curiously. "Did you not vow to avenge your comrade's death and injuries by killing me? Or was that vow just empty words?"

Naruto yells in frustration before punching Haku in the face for a second time, sending the nine stumbling backwards and to the ground.

Haku lifts himself up slightly and spits out some blood. "No. That won't do. You're still holding back. If that is all the strength you can put into it, you will never keep your vow." Haku criticizes, wiping the blood from his lip. "Perhaps they don't mean as much to you as you pretend." He adds, making Naruto think back to some of their previous encounters.

 _"Is there someone who is important to you?"_

 _..._

 _"I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him and I face death for him, so that his dream may become reality."_

Haku slowly stands. "To show mercy to those who oppose the one you serve, to allow his enemies to live, when you could strike them down. This is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? You're of no use to no one, your life has no meaning. It's mere existence. Day after day of pain and struggle, signifying nothing."

"Yeah, well speak for yourself!" Naruto rebuffs.

"Are you really that blind, little one? I am speaking of myself." Haku replies with a small smile. "This day has shown me that I am of no longer of any use to Zabuza." He adds solemnly.

"Zabuza. Why that guy anyway?! To devote yourself to a rotten slug that doesn't know the meaning of the word honor? If he really is the one person that matters most you you, man that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto replies harshly.

"There were once others who mattered to me. Long ago... My father and my mother." Haku informs before continuing, "I was born in the Land of Water, in a small village where the snow lies deep in the winter. My parents were farmers and very poor. Our life was hard, but we were content. My parents were good to each other and kind to me. Yes, we were happy once. But then everything changed."

"Because of something that happened long before I was even born, everything changed." He then added solemnly.

"W-what do you mean? What was it? What happened?" Naruto asked as Haku reached up and wiped some more blood from his lip. "It wasn't my doing. It's in the blood." He replied, staring at the red liquid on his finger.

' _In the blood? Does he mean his Kekkei Genkai?_ ' Amaya asked herself as she stayed quiet.

"Blood?" Naruto asked again. A moment of silence passed before he asked again impatiently. "So what was it?! You said something happened that changed everything!"

"It was.. my father who changed. He killed my mother and he almost killed me." Haku answered, making the two gasp lightly. "After years of suffering the horrors of civil war, the people of my land had come to fear and hate anyone who carried the Kekkei Genkai in their blood." Haku added.

"Kekkei Genkai..." Naruto mumbled, his voice trailing off slightly.

"The advanced bloodline trait of a clan. It's jutsu and abilities, passed down from generation to generation. Because of their unique abilities, the clans were used as mercenaries. They fought many battles and were much feared. But when the wars were over, they were despised and shunned by the people who fear their presence would only bring more war and misfortune. So, it was that, after the wars that these clans went into hiding, denying the bloodline trait that flowed in their veins. Concealing their unique abilities. Knowing that to be discovered meant certain death. If you had searched that boys' memories or even that girls, I'm sure you would've found it there too. The cruelty of people, their fear of things they don't understand. For years my mother was successful in hiding her bloodline trait, she met and fell in love with a farmer and they were married, and after that my mother thought that she would lead a peaceful and ordinary life to the end of her days." Haku said informatively, thinking back to the day when his mother discovered his new found-abilities.

"My father had seen. And so he knew our secret, my mothers and mine." Haku murmured as he thought back to the day everything changed with the death of his mother. "When at last I was myself again, I was no longer myself. My father and mother were gone, but I knew something else had been taken from me. Something even more important. And that was when I truest despaired."

"More important than your mother and father? What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My purpose. In all the world, there was no one who needed me. I was unnecessary." Haku replied, making Naruto's eyes widen.

' _Just like me!_ ' The blond thought, seeing Haku in a new light.

"Why is it you're so determined to be Hokage? Because you want all eyes in your village to look on you and recognize you as a great ninja. You see it as only through the eyes of others that our little lives have significance, when there is no one who sees you or will even look at you, it's as if you do not exist. Then Zabuza came along and looked at me, and his eyes were not full of hate or fear, he did not shun me for my strangeness. Indeed, my special powers were just what he wanted, but he made me necessary again." Haku states as he thinks back to the time he met the rogue nin. "I was happy." He added, remembering when Zabuza defected from his village.

"I have failed you Zabuza. I am a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use." Haku murmurs, walking towards Naruto who takes a slight step back. "Naruto. Kill me."

* * *

Kakashi finishes making the hand signs. "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" He exclaims as he slams the scroll onto the ground with both hands.

"I don't know why you bother. What use is your jutsu if you can't even find me? But I can find you. Blindly falling into my trap, you disappoint me, Kakashi. I think you're right, it is time to put an end to this." Zabuza sneers, pausing as he begins to hear a low rumbling sound. Suddenly, the ground cracks open, revealing a dog which tries to snap at his ankles. Zabuza jumps back slightly but before he knows it, another dog appears and grabs his other foot.

Before he knew it, the sound of barking surrounds him completely. Zabuza squirms in place, grunting at the pain emitting from his ankle as he looks up - instantly spotting the large group of canines ready to pounce.

...

"That dreadful noise.. what could it be?!" Tazuna asks aloud as he and Sakura stare off into the mist. The beast like noise continued, filling the area around the two with suspense.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I wanna find out." Sakura replies just as nervous as the elder beside her.

...

Kakashi stands to his full height. "I realized that if I couldn't see you, I'd have to smell you out. That was a summoning jutsu, I was calling forth my ninja hounds. They can track a scent anywhere."

The mist slightly clears to reveal Zabuza incarcerated by dogs of all sizes and colors. Each one growling with their teeth embedded deep into his flesh. "When you attacked me, I let you get passed my guard. I wanted you to cut me. You see it's the smell of my blood on your blade that lead them to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind. Hmph, falling into my trap. _You disappoint me, Zabuza_." Kakashi informed, ending his statement with a mocking note as he used Zabuza's previous words against him once again.

As the two stood there staring each other down, the mist began to clear up more and more, the surrounding area becoming more visible each passing minute. "Ah.. the mist is finally clearing, and you know what I see? Your death." Kakashi notes as the nin growls lowly.

"Talk, talk. Do you mean to talk me to death?" Zabuza asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"In a way, yes. Right now, my hounds are just playing with you. But one word from me and they'll tear you apart... Poor, Zabuza, see where your ambitions got you? You were always pushing things too far." Kakashi replied before continuing, "There was the failed Mizukage assassination and your failed coup d'état. You were forced to flee with the few followers you had, your countries tracker ninja hot on your heels... You became a rogue ninja, whose name was quickly known, even in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now you're crazy enough to wanna go back and try it again. But for that you need money. And to get it, you've stooped so low as to be the hired thug of a swine like Gatō. Alright Zabuza, enough talk. Time to finish it, but it won't be with Sharingan. Imitations of some other ninja's tricks. No, it's time I introduced you to my own jutsu." Kakashi then begins to preform form and signs and chakra begins to form in his hand. "Raikiri!"

' _Chakra so strong it's visible! He holds it in his hands!_ ' Zabuza thought to himself, both in awe and fear as the lightning chakra sparked in Kakashi's hands.

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he's building is the hope of this land and all its people... You're like a disease, by attacking one you affect all and you don't care. That is not the way of the Shinobi." Kakashi states giving Zabuza a hard stare.

"You're right. I don't care! These useless little people and their petty little dreams, why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own." Zabuza spat angrily.

Kakashi's Raikiri got stronger. "But to have a dream, you have to have a future. You don't. Your future is all used up, Zabuza." Kakashi replied gruffly.

* * *

Amaya and Naruto stared at Haku in shock as he got closer. "Go on. Strike. Kill me. Why do you hesitate?"

Naruto clenches his fist tightly and backs away a few steps. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard! I mean, he treats you like a slave! You're a human being, not a weapon or a tool! How can you care about someone like that?!"

"For that very reason." Haku replies solemnly.

"Huh?" Naruto asks, staring at the boy in confusion.

"Does that seem so strange to you?" Haku asks quietly.

"Well, yeah. A little." Naruto replies, as if the answer were obvious.

"When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living. Zabuza gave me both. But now, my usefulness is over. The only thing that gave my life meaning.. it's gone. I am a broken tool. A blunted weapon of no use to anyone. Go on, Naruto. Do it, for both our sakes. Do it... Quickly." Haku pressed as the blond gave him a long, hard stare.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Sacrifices, Demons, and Thugs_** -

"Go on, finish it. Kill me!" Haku presses again, making Naruto take a step back. "Why do you hesitate? I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior?" He asks.

Naruto grits his teeth in frustration. "That's not what it's about! Do you really believe that's all there is to it? Just fighting and killing till there's one man left standing?!" The blond replies angrily before adding, "There's a lot more to being a Shinobi than that! And there are other ways of showing your strength than just by beating somebody in battle!"

"I've had a feeling all along.. from the first moment we met in the woods. We're a lot alike." Haku answers lightly, making Naruto's eyes widen. "I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be your hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood." Haku adds.

"Sure about this? And you're positive it's the only way?" Naruto asks, staring at the boy with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Haku replies with finality.

Naruto grits his teeth again and tilts his head down with closed eyes. "The weird thing is, if we met in another time and place... I think that maybe we could've been friends." The blond informs.

Amaya's watery eyes widen. ' _Is he really going to kill him?!_ ' She questions as Naruto's eyes fly open. He reaches for a kunai and charges towards Haku once more.

"Yes, that's right. Hold fast to your dreams." Haku murmurs quietly.

"This is for Sasuke! Because he also had a dream!" Naruto yells as he charges, making Amaya glance back down to the Uchiha sadly.

Naruto readied his kunai and gave a loud war cry. ' _Thank you, Naruto. Strike true_.' Haku thought to himself, closing his eyes.

* * *

"At last. I think this blasted fog is lifting." Tazuna comments in slight relief as he looks around. "Hm?"

"Look, they're standing still, like they're squaring off." Sakura prompts as the two look at the two figures in the distance.

"Yeah? I can't see a thing." Tazuna states with squinted eyes.

"Which one of them is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks curiously, letting out a gasp when one of the figures moves forward. "Ones moving!"

* * *

"Huh?!" Haku grunts in surprise as his eyes shoot open.

At the same time, Naruto aims to strike with his kunai but Haku blocks the attack by swiftly grabbing the blond's wrist. Naruto makes a noise of confusion prompting Haku to speak.

"Sorry, Naruto. But change of plans." He murmurs, glancing in the direction where the two Jounin were last seen with narrowed eyes. Making hand signs with his free hand, he adds, "I'm not ready to die quite yet." He then disappears, leaving Naruto to stumble forward a little.

* * *

Kakashi sprints towards Zabuza, the crackling sound of his jutsu resonating throughout the area. ' _Is this the end?_ ' Zabuza thought to himself, the reality of the situation becoming more apparent.

Just as Kakashi is about to hit Zabuza with his Lightning Blade, an ice mirror appears and blood flies into the air.

The force of the attack is so strong, it sends a strong gust of air in all directions. Forcing the rest of the mist away.

...

"What the devil?!" Tazuna yells out as Sakura gasps, the two trying to hold their footing while blocking the wind with their hands.

...

Both Kakashi and Zabuza stare wide eyed as blood drops to the ground. Kakashi's ninkin disperse as Haku coughs up a little blood before tightly gripping ahold of Kakashi's arm. "Za..bu..za..."

The addressed lets out a dark chuckle. "So my future is all used up, huh?" He asks rhetorically before laughing again while adding, "Wrong again Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't reply as he stared back into Haku's equally widened and lifeless eyes.

* * *

Amaya and Naruto stare in surprise at the spot where Haku was once standing moments prior. "Huh?! What?! Where'd he go?!" The blond asks aloud as he looks around. "Huh? Hey! The fogs lifting! Wait.. is that him?" He adds before focusing on three figures in the distance.

The blond begins to run towards the three, but slowly comes to a stop as he takes in the situation. "What... I don't get it, what the hecks going on here?!" Naruto asks aloud, his head spinning in confusion.

"Isn't that.. the young man in the mask?" Tazuna asks, Sakura doesn't reply as the two stare at the three in equal surprise.

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack. He saved your worthless life at the cost if his own." Kakashi spat, his eyes reverting back to normal as he glared at the rogue.

"Well done, Haku." Zabuza praised with a chuckle before he unsheathed his sword, ready to swing.

"Kakashi-sensei, watch out!" Sakura yells.

' _He'd hack right through the boy to cut me down?!_ ' Kakashi thought to himself disgusted and in slight disbelief.

"I knew I'd found a treasure when I found you, boy! You've not only given me my life, but Kakashi's as well!" Zabuza yells out, completely bloodthirsty.

Kakashi tugged at his hand to move away but Haku's grip was too strong. Seeing no other choice, Kakashi grabs the boy and jumps away, right as Zabuza swings his sword.

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms." Zabuza mocks gruffly.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto yells, briefly catching everyones attention.

"No! Stay out of this, Naruto!" Kakashi yells before gently placing Haku's body on the ground. He stares at the boy for a moment before reaching out a hand to close his eyes. Looking back up, he glares at the rogue. "This is my battle! Zabuza's mine!"

Sakura looks in the blond's direction as Kakashi spoke, relieved to see at least one of her teammates okay. "Naruto?... Naruto! Over here! Naruto!" She yells catching the boy's attention.

' _Sakura._..' Naruto thought to himself with a sad sigh, guilt beginning to fill his being as he thought of the girl's infatuation with the Uchiha.

"So, you, Sasuke, and Amaya are alright?" Sakura asked as she waved one of her arms in the air.

Kakashi looked between the two, a dreadful feeling filled the pit of his stomach as he thought to the two Genin before focusing on the pinkette when she spoke. "What's wrong? Where is Sasuke and Amaya anyway?"

Naruto didn't reply, but his silence spoke volumes. "No..." Sakura murmured, her voice wavering.

"Sakura..." Kakashi began to speak but was cut off by Zabuza.

"Kakashi! I'd stay focused if I were you!" The rogue yells as he charges forward and attempts to swing his sword. Kakashi balances on his hands and swings his legs out, kicking Zabuza in the stomach, sending him stumbling back.

Tazuna stares between the two children before turning to the girl beside him. "Let me take you too them, Sakura. As long as we stay together you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders."

Sakura gives a small nod and grabs Tazuna's hand gently. "Thank you." The pinkette replies before the two take off running, passing Naruto in the process.

...

Amaya tensed up as she heard fast paced footsteps coming her way. Looking up, her blue eyes locked with emerald green and brown - both sets of orbs belonging to Sakura and Tazuna respectively.

The duos face showed slight signs of relief at the sight of the Minamoto, that is until their gazes finally took everything in.

Amaya's skin was littered in scrapes and deep abrasions, her clothes were torn and bloodied from the unseen battle and the dried tear tracks on her cheeks were proof enough that she had been crying at some point. However, what shattered the duo's hopes more than anything was the sight of Sasuke, whose head rested against the brunette's lap - face pale and body unmoving.

"S-Sakura..." The Minamoto stammered out quietly as the addressed dropped to her knees. The pinkette didn't reply, but instead reached out a hand and touched the boys face.

"Sasuke..." Sakura murmured, her eyes slowly filling up with tears.

Tazuna looks away from the three with gritted teeth before looking back as Sakura began talking. "His body's cold... This isn't one of his Genjutsu tricks, is it?"

This time it was Amaya's turn to look away as she felt the familiar burning sensation behind her eyes once more.

Tazuna watched the two with pity as he spoke, "Go on, you don't need to be brave on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out, you two, it's alright."

Silence filled the air before Sakura's low murmurs broke it. "I was the best... Aced every test at the academy. The perfect student." She began solemnly, making Tazuna look at her curiously, as she continued. "Did you know there are more than one-hundred principles of shinobi conduct? I memorized every single one. I used to love it when they tested us on it. Gave me a chance to show off how smart I was. I remember so clearly, this one exam... They asked us to explain the twenty-fifth principle, I got it right of course." As the words leave her mouth, the pinkette's resolve crumbles and she breaks down into tears.

By this point Tazuna's eyes were watering and Amaya was trembling. "A shinobi never shows his feelings, no matter what the circumstances. Feelings are a weakness, that cloud his sense of judgement and weaken his sense of duty." The brunette spits out mockingly, reciting the principle for Tazuna so he'd understand Sakura's point. She then brings her hands up to her eyes in hopes of stopping the tears from falling, biting back a sob as she does so. "Doesn't matter if it's a parent, sibling, friend, or lover. Emotions are a weakness!"

As she hears the brunette speak, Sakura finally loses it and lays her head on Sasuke's stomach. "Sasuke...!" She sobs, tightly clutching the boy's shirt in her fists.

' _To put such an unbearable burden on a young girls' shoulders... If that's the shinobi way, you can have it_.' Tazuna thought to himself angrily, resting a hand gently on Amaya's head for comfort.

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza's weapons clash again before they jump back. At this point, Zabuza has two kunai embedded into one of his arms, rendering it useless in the fight. His other, gripped onto the hilt of his sword tightly. ' _Why... Why can't I keep up with him?!_ '

Kakashi stares at the hunched over Zabuza silently, not at all phased by the rogue's continuous attacks. Zabuza gets up and goest to attack again but Kakashi hits him in the face, sending him stumbling back. Before Zabuza can counter, Kakashi hits him again, knocking him back farther.

"I'll split you in half!" Zabuza spats with a growl before taking a swipe with his sword at the silver haired Jounin, who simply jumps back. The rogue then brings his sword down, leaving a deep crater in the ground as Kakashi moved away and appeared behind him.

"Look at you. You're falling apart. I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long haul." Kakashi states lowly as he gripped the back of Zabuza's neck.

"What did you say?!" Zabuza asks gruffly with narrowed eyes.

"You have no idea what real strength is." Kakashi replied simply before spinning two kunai in his hands, gripping them tightly. "Game over! You lose."

Zabuza uses his only useable arm and swings his sword around, Kakashi seeing what was about to happen, stabs the two kunai into Zabuza's arm. The rogue drops his sword, sending it scraping across the bridge. Kakashi then jumps away towards Naruto. "Now both of your arms are useless. What now? You can't even make hand signs."

...

Suddenly a man steps forward, stamping his cane lightly on the ground, he catches everyone's attention. He was short with a round stomach, wearing a business suit. He also had light colored hair with small round glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. And from the look of things, the group of thugs and hired ninja standing behind him didn't bode well.

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed curiously, observing the newcomer and the group behind him.

"Did quite a number on you, didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterday's Sashimi. I must say I'm disappointed." The man mocked, prompting the group behind him to laugh loudly.

"Gatō? I don't understand. What is all this? Why are you here and who are all of these these thugs you've brought with you?" Zabuza asked, turning his glare from Kakashi to the the man.

"Hmph, well you see there's been a slight change in plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza." The man, now known as Gatō, replies with a sneer.

"What?!" Zabuza growls, narrowing his eyes even more.

"That's right. You're too expensive. So, I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs I've brought with me cost something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I would appreciate it. Think you can manage that? Demon Ninja of the Mist?" Gatō mocks before adding, "Look at you. You look about as demonic as a wet kitten." As he said this, the thugs behind him laugh once more.

' _There are so many of them! One rogue ninja was bad enough!_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the thugs.

"Well, well, Kakashi. It would seem that our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer in Gatō's employ Tazuna is safe, we have no quarrel." Zabuza murmurs as he glances at the silver haired Jounin.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kakashi replies as the two turn to look at Gatō.

The business man walks forward towards Haku's body. "That reminds me. You little punk! You grabbed me and nearly broke my arm!" He sneers as he nudges Haku's face with the toe of his shoe. "I've been meaning to repay you for that!" He informs before harshly kicking the boy's body, poking his face with the end of his cane. "I only wish he was alive to feel it." Gatō adds, slightly amused.

"Get away!" Naruto yells as he runs forward, however before he could get very far, Kakashi reached out and grabbed him. "Get away from him you scum!" Naruto yells again as he struggled in Kakashi's hold.

"Hey stop! Use your head." Kakashi orders sternly.

Naruto ignored him and turned to Zabuza, "Well what about you, Zabuza?! You gonna let him do that?!"

"Be quiet you fool. Haku's dead, what does it matter?" Zabuza spat, not turning to look at the blond.

"What?! You mean you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog?! You and Haku were together for years! Doesn't that mean anything?!" Naruto asked, getting more and more disgusted and frustrated with the rogue.

"You don't understand the way if the shinobi. I merely used him, just as Gatō used me." Zabuza answered before continuing, "Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill yes, that means something to me. But the boy? Nothing."

"If you mean that then you're an even bigger rat than I thought!" Naruto growled angrily.

Kakashi places a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Okay, that's enough. Calm down, Naruto, he's not the enemy. Not right now." He states but is brushed off as Naruto knocks his hand away roughly.

"GAH! Shut up! As far as I'm concerned, he's enemy number one!" Naruto replies, pointing at Zabuza. He then continues, "Why you... You ungrateful... After everything he did for you! Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing the world to him! And he meant nothing to you?! Nothing at all?! While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for him?!... And if I become stronger, does that mean I'll become as cold hearted as you are?! He threw his life away. And for what?! You and your dream?! You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care. And you just toss him aside like he was nothing! A broken tool... Man that's so... so wrong!" By this point the blond had silent tears trailing down his cheeks, each word becoming harder to speak due to the sobs that were wanting to break lose.

"You talk to much." Zabuza replied quietly, making Naruto look up and see silent tears fall and hit the ground at the nins feet. "Your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade. While he fought you, his heart was breaking into. You see, Haku was always too soft and kind. He felt pain and sorrow and now.. curse him I feel it, too! And something else... I feel content that this is the way it ends." Looking up with tears streaming down his face, Zabuza grabs ahold and rips the bandages covering his mouth with his teeth.

"Huh?" Naruto asks as he stares at the nins back in confusion.

"Well? Cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised to discover that I'm human? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well, at least, I have failed." Zabuza mused with a minuscule smile, revealing his extremely sharp teeth. "Boy, give me your kunai."

Naruto stares at the rogue cautiously for a moment before letting out a sigh. Reaching down to his weapons pouch, he pulls out a kunai and tosses it. "Here."

Zabuza turns slightly and catches the kunai skillfully in his mouth. He then turns to look at Gatō with a glare before he charges at the businessman.

Gatō, in return, let's out a small shriek and runs behind his thugs. "That's enough of this! Do it! Take him down!" He yells, making the group cheer loudly.

"He must be out of his mind! One against all of us? What's he thinking?" One thug grins cockily as Zabuza reaches him. Using the kunai, the rogue slashes through the man before jumping into the center of the group. Seeing their chance, some of Gatō's men attack, but Zabuza retaliates with various slashes and kicks.

Suddenly, one of the thugs stab Zabuza in the back with a spear, but the rogue keeps going until he breaks through the crowd, his eyes focused on the now feeling Gatō. "H-he's the devil!" Gatō exclaims as he looks back at the quickly approaching nin.

As he reaches the businessman, Zabuza uses the kunai in his mouth and stabs Gatō in the chest, however despite it being a deep wound it wasn't quite deep enough to kill. Zabuza grins viciously up at Gatō, his teeth still clenched around the handle of the kunai. However, that doesn't last long as some of the thugs stab him multiple times in the back with whatever weapons they had.

"You crazy fool. If you're so eager to join your friend, go ahead! But you're not taking me! Not this time!" Gatō exclaims as he backs away from the nin, holding the place where he was stabbed.

"I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone, I cannot follow." Zabuza replies gruffly as he slightly raises up from his slouched position, walking slowly towards the businessman.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Gatō yells, backing up even more as Zabuza gets closer.

Zabuza continues walking until he's directly in Gatō's face. "We wouldn't be welcome where Haku's gone to! Hell's where we're going, Gatō! I can't think of a more fitting destination for a Demon Ninja, can you? I'm told there are demons down there of all shapes and sizes!" Zabuza informs with an almost crazed tone, making Gatō's eyes widen in fear. "Oh yes! I should fit right in! You on the other hand Gatō, I fear your in for a long and very painful eternity!" After saying this, Zabuza quickly leans down and pulls out the kunai he used before with his teeth, he then advances and quickly slashes at Gatō's abdomen numerous times. Once satisfied, he kicks the shorter male off the bridge, letting him fall to his death.

Zabuza then turns around, the look on his face making some of the thugs drop their weapons as he began to slowly walk towards them. Dropping the kunai as the crowd parts, he spots Haku and tries to walk to him. "Haku... So this is goodbye, at last. Not once did I ever thank you, Haku. Forgive me for that." He murmurs apologetically before falling to the ground, the sight making Naruto look away.

"Don't turn away." Kakashi mumbles lowly, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Huh?"

"When you live like a warrior, this is how it ends." Kakashi replies simply.

Naruto regards his sensei's words for a moment before looking back to Zabuza's body, a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

' _W-where am I? Am I alive? Or._..' Sasuke thought to himself, his thoughts slowly trailing off at the sound of sniffles and a girl's sobbing. ' _Sakura? Can it be?... It is!_ ' He thought again as his eyes opened. After blinking a few times, the blurriness slowly went away, revealing the crying pink haired girl. It was then he noticed something warm under his head. Looking directly up, he was surprised to find his head resting on Amaya's lap. The brunette, however, hadn't noticed his consciousness as she was focusing on something in the distance, but her quiet sniffles and tears proved that she was just as upset as Sakura.

Looking back down to the pinkette, Sasuke decided to speak. "Sakura... it's hard to breath with you on top of me..."

Amaya's head snapped to him immediately as Sakura jerked up from her position. "Sasuke!" The pinkette exclaimed in surprise as Amaya, Tazuna, and herself stared at him gobsmacked.

He could only stare back tiredly as Sakura began speaking again. "Tazuna! Amaya! He's alive! She exclaims before she jumps forward, hugging him tightly as he winced in pain.

"Sakura, that hurts!" He complains as the girl continues to squeeze him tightly.

Amaya laughs lightly and fists at her eyes again, making the boy glance at her. "Stupid, Duckbutt. Don't do that again!" She murmurs scoldingly, earning a "Hn." in response.

Tazuna watched the trio with a small smile as he wiped at his eye. ' _So, things turned out right after all_.'

Once Sakura releases him from her grip, Sasuke moves to sit up causing the girl to fuss. "No! No, what are you doing? You shouldn't move!" Sakura worries, trying to stop the Uchiha before any more damage could be done.

"Saa~... Take it easy. You've been unconscious for a bit." Amaya cuts in with a sigh, using her hands and upper body strength to support the boy.

"How's Naruto? And what happened to that guy in the mask?" Sasuke asked impatiently, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Naruto's just fine but the.. the one in the mask, he's dead." Sakura replied softly, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Dead?! How?! Did Naruto do it?!" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Oh I... I came in late, I'm not sure what happened. He was protecting, Zabuza." Sakura answered before she began spouting out pleasantries. "I had faith in you, Sasuke! I knew you'd pull through! You're too cool a guy to stay down for long!"

' _He never meant to, from the very beginning._ ' Sasuke mused, remembering the attacks Haku did during their fight before looking at the boy's body. Turning to the brunette behind him, he gave her a curious look.

"It's a long story, I'm sure Naruto would love to tell you all about it..." Amaya replied quietly with furrowed brows, not taking her eyes off of the blond's form.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked forward as well. ' _What the hell happened?_ ' He thought, wondering how the two broke through.

...

"Naruto!" Sakura calls out, making the addressed tense.

"Huh?" He questions, not hearing any malice in the girl's voice.

"Over here!" Sakura called out again, prompting the blond to turn and watch as Sasuke slowly stood from the ground. "Look it's Sasuke! He's alright! He's alright!" Sakura yells again as a wide grin grows on the blond's face.

Sasuke helps Amaya stand up, she stumbles at first due to the numbness in her legs but Tazuna steadies her. Looking up at her friend, she sends him a thumbs up with a cheesy grin, making his smile grow wider - if possible.

Sasuke looks away from the girl and locks eyes with Naruto. Glancing away nonchalantly, he raises a single hand into the air.

"But how?" Naruto asked aloud as he continued to stare at his teammates before remembering what Zabuza said moments prior.

 _"While he was fighting you, his heart was breaking into. You see, Haku was too soft and kind."_

"I see..." Naruto murmurs softly as he glanced at the group one last time before looking back at the situation at hand.

Kakashi looked back to see what the commotion was about and was pleased to see the two Genin. Both a little worse for wear, but alive and well, nonetheless. "Well, well. Wonders never cease. Amazing."

Suddenly, the thugs decide to break up the moment. "Hey! Yoo hoo?! Don't go gettin' too comfortable!" One said, shortly followed by another.

"This party ain't over yet! Who's gonna pay us now that Gatō's gone?"

The thug from before decided to cut back in, "No way we're gonna leave here empty handed! So, we'll just have to hit that village instead and see what they've got for us!" He sneers, his threat making the others behind him cheer loudly again.

"Not good." Kakashi mumbles tiredly.

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei! You must have a jutsu that can take care of these bunch of losers!" Naruto replies encouragingly.

Kakashi shakes his head in response. "Not right now... I used too much of my chakra."

"Get 'em boys!" The thug said again, prompting the group to charge forward. However, before they got very far, an arrow flys through the air and embeds into the wood at their feet, stopping them in their tracks.

Everyone turns quickly, only to find Inari leading a group of villagers, each one carrying a weapon of sorts.

"There's one little thing you're forgetting about! Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us!" One of the men say, making the rest of the villager's cheer.

"Inari!" Naruto exclaimed happily as the boy laughed happily.

"Heroes usually show up at the last minute you know?" Inari states with a wide grin.

"They've all come.. the whole village..." Tazuna murmurs surprised, his eyes filling up with tears once more.

' _Heh, no way am I gonna miss out on all the fun!_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yells, making four clones appear next to him.

"Saa~..." Amaya began, catching the others attention. "I've sat around long enough, I think. I'm ready to go home... Lets tear these guys apart!" She adds, creating three of her own clones.

"Hmm, I might have just enough chakra left to help you out." Kakashi concedes, also making the hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He mumbles, followed by the appearance of multiple clones -too many in fact, to count.

"Kakashi style!" The Joinin's clones say together, making the thugs scream in fear. "Okay, still want to fight?"

The thugs look around at the quickly doubled number of enemies and turned tail. "No thanks!" Some of them yell as they run back to the boats they came on.

"Victory!" Inari yells, prompting the villagers to cheer along with him.

...

Kakashi walks over to Zabuza as the villagers continue to cheer. "Sounds like its over..." Zabuza murmurs weakly, barely hanging on to life.

"Yeah." Kakashi answers with a small nod.

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask." Zabuza begins, staring up at the man out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" Kakashi asks calmly, already having an inkling as to what the rogue wanted.

"Take me to him. Before I go, I need to see him one last time." Zabuza replies.

Kakashi pulls down his headband, covering his Sharingan once again. "Sure." He agrees compliantly, the crowds cheering quieting down as he kneels and begins removing the weapons in the rogues back.

Kakashi then rolls Zabuza over and gently picks him up, carrying him over to Haku. As they made their way over, it began to snow.

"Impossible." One of the villagers' state as they all look up.

"Snowing at this time of year?" Another asks curiously.

"Is it you, Haku? Are you weeping?" Zabuza asks as he stares up at the sky.

Kakashi quickly reaches Haku and lays Zabuza down next to the boy before quickly walking away to give the rogue his last few moments of peace.

"Thank you Kakashi." Zabuza says quietly as he looks at Haku's face. "You were always at my side. The least I can do is to be beside you at the end." Zabuza murmurs as he weakly reaches out a hand. "I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone... I wish I could join you there, Haku..." He adds finally, as he reaches out and touches Haku's face before taking his own last breath.

The sun soon begins to shine down as a tear rolls down Haku's cheek.

...

"He told me that where he was from, it was always snowing all the time." Naruto informed as he let his own tears fall once more.

"Of course... His spirit was as pure as the snow. You never know Zabuza, maybe you will join him there.. whose to say?" Kakashi murmured, sending the two nins a final glance.

* * *

"Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, making everyone all look up from the two graves.

"Hm?" Kakashi hums curiously in response.

"Is that the ninja way? To use and be used by people like tools?" Sakura asked again, her question prompting the other three Genin to look his way.

"Shinobi are all mere tools in the hands of destiny. No point in wondering whether it's right or wrong. It just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kakashi answers.

Amaya's eyes narrow, not at all pleased with his answer.

"Well if you ask me, if that's what being a ninja is all about something's out of whack. Is that why we go through all this training? Just to end up like them?" Naruto asks, not turning away from Haku's grave.

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke also asks, raising a brow.

Kakashi lets out a sigh, "Well, it's a question without an answer. And that is something we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."

"Saa~ Seems kinda ridiculous and backwards to me." Amaya cuts in, making them all turn to her. "What? I'd rather be in charge of my own destiny than be a pawn in some greater plot." The Minamoto adds, crossing her arms while looking to the side with an annoyed pout.

"Okay! I've just come to a decision!" Naruto exclaims confidently with a grin.

"What is it? What kind of ramen you're gonna eat when we get back?" Amaya asked, her eyes filled with mirth.

"No!... Well, yes, but that's besides the point!" Naruto replies, making the brunette snort in amusement. "Anyway, I've decided that from now on, I'm finding my own ninja way! A way that's straight and true without any regrets! From now on, I'm following the way of Naruto!" He finished happily, making everyone stare at him.

Kakashi made a noise of confusion at that before he finally broke down and chuckled lightly.

* * *

"We could've never finished the bridge without you! I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you." Tazuna said as he and the rest of the villagers sent the leaf ninja off.

"Do be careful!" Tsunami called out with a lighthearted smile.

"Thank you, for everything." Kakashi replied, considering that as his farewell to the two.

Amaya's eyes focus on Inari who's obviously trying to hold back his tears. Apparently so did Naruto as he said, "Mah, mah, don't get all choked up! We'll come back and visit real soon!"

"You swear you will?" Inari asked, on the verge of breaking down, catching the blond off guard.

Naruto begins to tear up himself, and Amaya cracks a smile. "Of course! You know Inari, it's alright to cry if you want, there's nothing wrong with that! Go for it!" Naruto reassures, holding back his own sobs.

"Who says I wanna cry?! Anyway, if there's nothing wrong with it then why don't you just go on and cry?!" Inari shoots back, his bottom lip quivering furiously.

By now, both boys were a blubbering mess as they stare each other down silently. Naruto, however, is the first to break and turn away. "Forget it!" He grunts.

Inari stares at the blond sadly, his hand raising pleadingly into the air before he lets it drop back to his side.

Both weren't even trying to stop the tears streaming down their faces at this point.

' _Boys can be so pathetic_.' Sakura thought to herself as she and the rest of the group deadpan at the two.

* * *

"It was all his doing, that boy made you stronger, Inari. And you in return made the rest of us stronger. It was thanks to that boy, we were able to build a bridge to a place we've never known. A place where we found our courage! A place to fulfill our dreams." Tazuna said as they all watched the group of ninja make their way across the newly built bridge.

"Say, speaking of the bridge.. now that it's finished, shouldn't we name it?" One of the villagers ask.

"Yes of course. And I know just the name!" Tazuna replied happily.

"You do? What?" The same man asks again.

"We'll call it, ' _The Great Naruto Bridge_ '." Tazuna answers.

Tsunami laughs into her hand, grinning brightly as she said, "That's a very good name!"

"You sure about that name Tazuna?" The villager from before asks again, making the addressed laugh.

"It's a name that brought us good luck. It'll do the same for the bridge. I think this bridge will stand for a long, long time. Perhaps it will even be famous one day. The name Naruto, known throughout the world." Tazuna replies happily as he looks down at Inari who's wiping his tears away.

"That would be something, wouldn't it?" He added with a smile as he looked back up at the group. Their figures now mere dots in the distance.

* * *

"As soon as we get back, I'm gonna let Iruka-sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished!... Oh! Just wait till I tell Konohamaru about all my adventures! The kids gonna worship me!" Naruto gloated with a loud laugh.

"Saa~... Iruka-sensei is gonna be broke by the time he's done with you. And I don't think Ebisu-san would like that very much considering what happened the last time." Amaya replied with a light laugh as the boy scoffed in return.

Kakashi raised a brow. ' _Last time? What did they do that involved Ebisu?_ ' He thought to himself as amusement glittered in his usual dull eye.

"Hey..." Sakura called suddenly.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied, thinking that the girl was addressing him.

"Not you, Naruto. Sasuke, when we get back do you wanna go out and do something together?" The pinkette asked, making the blond deflate as she leaned forward to look at the Uchiha walking on the other side of Kakashi.

"Oh brother." Amaya mutters with a sigh earning a glare from the pinkette and a low chuckle from Kakashi.

"I don't think so, thanks." Sasuke replies dully - as usual.

"Oh, okay." Sakura replied just as deflated as Naruto was beforehand.

"Sakura, I can do something with you, if you want?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"What?!" The pinkette screeched before punching the boy, who yelped in response. "Hey, that was a private conversation!" Sakura shouted as she sent Naruto flying off the bridge.

"Saa~... If you can even call talking to someone while you have three people walking between you private, then yeah, very confidential." Amaya butts in sarcastically, earning another glare from the pinkette.

Kakashi gave a closed eye smile as he reached out to pat the brunette on the head. ' _What a team_.' He thought, laughing internally to himself.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Ceremonies, Cousins, and Tattoos_** -

To say Amaya was exhausted was an understatement, add nerves to that equation and you practically had a ticking time bomb. As of right now, the brunette was trailing behind her family lethargically as they made their way towards the clan's main residence.

Yes. It was time for the brunette's coming of age ceremony and despite the fact her father walked her through the steps of what would happen chronologically, she felt unprepared. It also didn't help that her brothers were warning her about some of the old crones and codgers that were the clans elders.

Amaya let out a sigh, wishing more than anything that she was with her teammates. She didn't care what kind of childish D ranked missions they had to do. It would be more entertaining to watch Naruto and Sasuke try to outdo one another, than sit around and be stared at by a bunch of elders. At least, that was her opinion anyway.

The trip itself wasn't tiring in the least, only being a three days journey. If the group kept a good steady pace, they would be there by nightfall.

' _And then my hell begins_.' The brunette thought to herself with a grimace. Her face then relaxed as she added, ' _Okay, maybe it won't be THAT bad, but still_.'

* * *

By the time the sky was filled with various oranges and pinks, they reached the gates to the main residence. Amaya looked around curiously as she took in the somewhat vaguely familiar sights.

The residence itself, much like Konoha, was tucked away next to a mountain side with large walls. The homes were like those in the compound, a mix of both traditional and modern -though leaning slightly more to the former. As for the atmosphere, the area itself gave off a very peaceful and cheery vibe, what with all of the small children running around laughing.

Most of the clansmen nearby stopped what they were doing and walked forward to great them. It was then that Amaya realized how dominating the traits of white hair and blue eyes were here, making her feel slightly out of place. ' _No doubt Mama and the twins felt the same way at first_.' She thought to herself as her parents and brothers said their hello's, no doubt greeting old friends from past visits.

Soon enough, however, the conversations were put on hold for another time as they were ushered away to reunite with the head of the clan.

Her grandfather.

* * *

"Kenji, Mitsuko." A male's deep, stern voice called out as they neared the house belonging to the main branch. Looking up, Amaya was greeted with the sight of her grandfather, Masato Minamoto, as he walked towards them.

...

Regretfully, it had been quite sometime since the brunette had seen the older male, though she was pleased to note that his appearance had hardly changed since their last meeting.

...

Standing at around 198 centimeters - sharing the same height as Toshiaki and her father, Masato was a burly man with light tanned skin. He kept his white hair cut short in hopes of taming the wild curls that ran in the family, and his blue eyes gleamed bright with a fondness only those close to him could point out.

"Tou-san. It's good to see you." Her father replied politely, giving the man a small respectful bow before greeting him with a hug - a greeting her mother followed suit shortly after.

Masato stepped away from the two and turned to her brothers and herself. Giving the boys a small nod, which they returned, he turned his stern gaze to her. "This is your youngest?" He asked gruffly.

Unused to the attention, Amaya couldn't help but shuffle in her spot and glance away awkwardly.

"Yes." Her father answered happily with a closed eye smile. "It's been a while since you've seen her." He added as an afterthought.

Amaya sent a look to her brothers as they snickered at her sudden act of shyness before locking eyes with her grandfather again.

"Indeed, it has." Masato murmured, his eyes softening slightly as he looked down at his only granddaughter. "Come here child." He orders, and the brunette could only comply silently. Once she reaches him, he places a large weathered hand on her head, ruffling the locks gently.

Amaya scowls and bats his hand away lightly before attempting to fix the mess he made, earning a chuckle from the elder in return.

Masato then looks away from the girl and to his son, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly as he does so. "I'm sure you've talked to her about the ceremony?" He asks.

Her father nods, replying, "We talked about it before we left the village."

"When will she meet with the other elders?" Her mother questions.

"You're all probably tired from traveling, but the ceremony will start right away. She'll be meeting council tomorrow, along with Cho, and we'll evaluate them the day after." Masato replies, motioning for them to follow him inside to their rooms.

Amaya tilts her head slightly and runs ahead to walk next to him. "Who's Cho?" She asks curiously.

"Cho is one of your cousins from a sub branch. She's the same age as you, so you both will be going through the ceremony together." He answers.

Amaya nods and asks again, "Are we the only ones?"

"As of right now, yes." Masato answers once again as his walk comes to a slow stop.

By this point, they had reached a hallway with multiple doors. "Like last time, all of these rooms are available, so take your pick."

With that, he excuses himself -allowing them time to unpack and settle in from their journey.

' _As gruff as ever. Saa~ He's so hard to read sometimes_.' Amaya thought to herself with a sigh as she watched him walk away.

* * *

- _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ -

The next morning after breakfast, Amaya was ushered quickly out the door by her grandfather. The old man explaining that they needed to leave quickly if they wanted to arrive at a reasonable time.

During that conversation, it also came to her understanding that clan meetings were sometimes considered confidential and were held in a covert place as to keep outsiders from intruding. However, despite her curiosity, the brunette only nodded and decided to keep her questions to herself until a more appropriate time.

To Amaya, walking around the residence with her grandfather was probably one of the most awkward situations she had ever been in. Due to the lengthy time period in between when they saw each other last, the two didn't know what to say or do to make the other comfortable. It was also safe to say that Amaya had more memories with her grandfather Hajime Senju, who resided in Konoha, than with Masato.

It also didn't help that the elder Minamoto had such a stern and serious disposition, but she would keep that to herself.

"Your father tells me that the Chunin Exams are coming up." Masato said suddenly, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Hai! But it'll be up to Kakashi-sensei if we enter or not." Amaya informed, looking up at him.

"And what do you think?" He asks, and at her confused expression, he continues. "Do you think you and your team can enter and win?"

Amaya lets out a cheerful laugh, surprising the elder slightly. "Saa~... Ojii-san, I don't think, I know!"

Masato stares at her for a moment before a small smirk appears on his face. "Well if you do enter and make it to the finals, I suppose I'll have to come and watch. So make sure you can back up those words." He replies, letting a small chuckle escape.

Amaya scoffed playfully in response, but grinned, nonetheless.

The conversation seemed to ease the awkward atmosphere, leaving them in a comfortable silence. And before the two knew it, they were already nearing their destination.

"Here we are." Her grandfather sighs informatively, leaving Amaya to look around in confusion.

The two had entered one of the many small groves nestled against the mountain side, it wasn't far from the main branches home, but a good distance away to be considered covert and out of sight.

With furrowed brows, Amaya turned to her grandfather. "Ojii-san, there's nothing here?" She asked, her voice trailing off. And it was true, the only thing besides the foliage was the huge stone wall towards the back of the grove. The wall itself had intricate designs carved into the stone, and at the center of it all was the clan symbol.

Masato chuckled and walked forward, giving her a pat on the head as he passed. "That's because it's not meant to be seen, remember?" He replies cryptically before facing the stone wall.

Amaya watched as he preformed the all too familiar hand sign -belonging to the Yōso no Mage- before reaching out and touching the center circle of the symbol. Suddenly, all of the designs on the wall began to glow a faint blue, starting with the center.

"Is that.. chakra?" Amaya asked in disbelief, stepping closer to the wall for inspection. Masato didn't reply, giving her the answer she needed.

The silence was then filled by the sound of something unlocking -followed by a section of the wall pushing open, revealing a narrow passageway leading somewhere deep into the mountain.

Amaya looked at her grandfather wide eyed and completely gobsmacked, her expression making him chuckle. "Come on, they should be here by now. It's time for you to meet them." He said motioning for her to follow him inside.

...

The narrow passage soon opened up into a wide, furnished room. There were other doorways and archways that lead to somewhere Amaya wasn't sure of, but what caught the brunette's attention the most was the figure of a white-haired girl sitting on one of the many seats in the room.

The girl looked up as she heard their approaching footsteps, and locked eyes with Amaya. It was then the brunette noted the girl had somewhat of a wild appearance about her. Her show white hair stuck out at odd angles - as if were never brushed, she also had a sharp tooth sticking out from her mouth - almost like a fang. Her appearance overall, reminded Amaya of Kiba.

' _This must be Cho._..' Amaya thought to herself as the girl bounded up to her, a wide grin on her face.

"Hiya! You must be Amaya, right? I'm Cho!" The girl, now known as Cho Minamoto, introduced before turning to Masato, greeting him while giving a two fingered salute. Her bubbly attitude made a small smile creep up on Amaya's face.

"Are they here?" Her grandfather asked before anything else could be said.

Cho nodded and pointed towards one of the doors. "Yup! When the old man and I showed up, Reiko-san was cuttin' a fit! Don't know what she was going on about though... Probably dentures or something."

Amaya coughs back a laugh, the sound earning a smile from the bubbly girl. "You might wanna get in there though... Unless you wanna wait around and see if there'll be a granny fight..." Cho adds.

Masato rolls his eyes in slight amusement before walking through one of the doors.

The two girls watched as the door closed behind him before Cho turned and grabbed Amaya's wrist, pulling her to where she was sitting before. "You live in Konoha, right? What's it like? I've never been." Cho asked animatedly.

"Well..." Amaya began, her voice trailing off as she thought. "It's nice I suppose, great actually. It's really busy, bustling with life an all." She answers finally. The brunette went to say more but the sound of a door opening caught both of their attention.

Looking up, the two caught sight of Masato, who motioned for them to come inside. "Here we go..." Cho mumbles with a sigh before turning to Amaya. "Are you ready?"

"N-not really. No." Amaya stammers out as Cho grabs onto her wrist again, pulling her along.

...

As they walked through the door, Amaya glanced around. The room was pretty bare compared to the last, the only thing in it being a large U-shaped table along with its matching cushioned chairs. Seated around the table were three men, one being her grandfather in the center, and two women.

They all looked... well old. All were wearing somewhat traditional garb, and the two women of the group had their hair pulled up and out of the way in tight buns resting on the back of their heads.

"Is this it?" One of the women, with a seemingly permanent scowl, asked snippily as she stared at the two in an almost judgmental way.

"Yes. My this is my granddaughter, Amaya, and you all should already know Cho." Masato answered, unbothered by the woman's tone.

She huffs in response, raking her eyes over the two once more as if assessing their worth. "Well, they don't look like much." She comments, locking her silver, vulture-like gaze onto Amaya. "This shouldn't take long."

Amaya returned the woman's sneer. "That's too bad. I mean, your opinions matter so much to me, it's a shame that you're not in the mood to share." The brunette replied nonchalantly, internally smirking at the reactions of those in the room.

Masato sighed to himself, now understanding his sons' warnings of the girl's somewhat temperamental behavior. If it were any other time, he probably would've laughed - as the brunette's sarcasm almost too much to bare, but now clearly wasn't the time.

At her tone of voice, the woman bristled in her seat. "What a rude child!" She spat in disbelief at the girl's boldness. "I can tell you're already going to be a pain!" She added, only getting more and more frustrated as Amaya stared at her blankly. "Why, I ought to have you-"

"That's enough, Reiko." The second female elder spoke up, interrupting "Reiko's" rant. Her once closed eyes opening to send the addressed a sharp look, earning a scoff in return.

"Of course, you'd come to her defense, Kana! She's just like you, impudence and all!" Reiko spat with a glare.

"Hell yes! Granny fight!" Cho whispered from her spot next to Amaya, making it difficult for the brunette to keep a straight face.

"Shh...!" Amaya hushed quietly, her lips twitching slightly as Cho broke out into silent laughter.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall. Remember your place Reiko. You may be an elder in this village, but she is still apart of the main branch." The woman named Kana replied calmly before turning to look at Amaya fully. "You also may not like her, but I for one, do. She's got spirit, and I can sense her strong chakra from here."

"She is quite the fierce one, Masato-sama." One of the men comments in a raspy voice, letting out a feeble laugh as the male to his right sighs.

"You should hear the stories my son tells me of what happens in Konohagakure, Shin-san." He replies before continuing, "Anyway, that's not what we're all here for. Shoji, why don't you get us started?"

"Right." The other man nods, shuffling through some papers on the table before him.

Amaya observes him silently, noting that the wild appearance the elder has is quite similar to Cho's. ' _Must be her grandfather or a close relative._..' The brunette thought to herself in affirmation.

Shoji finally begins to speak. "A lot of youngsters like yourselves don't understand why we still have these traditions. But isn't that what makes a clan unique? The Kekkei Genkai, the Yōso no Mage, can be difficult to master and very dangerous to use. A child under the age of twelve, as you know, is not permitted to use the technique without supervision. They are however, expected to train vigorously in Taijutsu as preparation... You two are about to turn thirteen, therefore your training is going to become more intense. This ceremony will help the clan recognize you as adults, meaning you will be completely responsible for your actions should they cause strife to the clan or outsiders." Shoji then looked up at the two for a moment, pushed up his glasses and continued, "You both should know this already, but I will quickly review what will happen over the course of the next few days. Today, obviously, you meet with us for this very purpose. Tomorrow, you both will be evaluated on your Taijutsu skills and anything you have learned using the Kekkei Genkai. The next day, you will receive the clans marking on anywhere of your choosing. And then the fourth and final step, you both will be required to meditate as priests pray for your long peaceful and prosperous life. This will go into the final day until you are released, and then the celebrations will be held."

"If they can even get past the evaluations. I am the one who picked out who they will spar against after all." Reiko cut in with a sneer, her voice full of pride.

Shin chuckled in response. "Even if they lose in their sparring matches, it doesn't mean the ceremony stops, Reiko-san. It's just to see how far they've progressed in training." He replies, making her bristle.

"And knowing you, you've probably picked out someone who's had more experience." Kana added before turning to look at the girls with a smile. "This is all we needed you for dears, we have other matters to discuss so you two can show yourselves out."

Amaya looked to her grandfather for confirmation. He nodded in response, prompting Cho to take her wrist again and lead her out.

...

In the end, Amaya had spent the whole day with Cho, the two quickly becoming thick as thieves as the day progressed. And when the white-haired girl lead her home that evening, Toshiaki threw a fit. Exclaiming happily about how his little sister finally had a friend that was a girl.

That is, until the twins gave him a rude wake up call by reminding him they were only staying for a week and that Amaya and Cho wouldn't see each other much after, sending the childlike man to his knees in despair.

* * *

...

- _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ -

Once again, Amaya found herself waiting in the wide and well-furnished room. Cho had burst into her room early that morning and drug her out of bed to get dressed so that they could "Go kick some ass!" and "Show that old crone what we're made of!"

Amaya had then asked the girl on why Reiko-san was so bitter, but the bubbly white-haired girl only responded with a shrug before joking that "Maybe she had some bad food." leaving the brunette to laugh exasperatedly.

Once her grandfather showed up and lead them into another room, Amaya looked around. It was wide and spacious with a small seating area for viewers. The rest of the room resembled an arena of sorts. ' _So this is where we're sparring?_ ' The brunette thought to herself as her eyes locked onto the other elders. It was also then that she noticed two boys on the same floor as them.

"Cho, you will be going first against Yuichi." Masato informs as the girl's opponent stepped forward.

"Righto!" Cho replies, her body oozing excitement as she gave the old man another salute.

"We'll be sitting up top along with Haru." Her grandfather added to Amaya and the other boy, motioning for the two to follow him.

After a moment or two and when they were finally sitting, Amaya glanced at her opponent only to find him looking back. Neither said anything, but after a moment Haru let out a hum, turning away with a small smirk.

' _Cocky son of a-_ -' Amaya was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of weapons clashing. Looking down, she saw Cho and the boy named Yuichi going at it. Cho was showing off her flexibility and speed as Yuichi continued to send attack after attack, until finally the two clashed once more in a flurry of jabs and kicks. And whether it was due to his experience or the sheer amount of strength he had, Yuichi slowly overpowered Cho until he was able to land the finishing blow.

The boy did a spinning kick that sent the girl tumbling across the floor. Cho laid there for a moment trying to catch her breath until finally she slammed her fists onto the ground. "Damn it, Yuichi-nii! Why can't I ever beat you!" She exclaimed as the boy made his way over to help her stand.

Yuichi laughed as he said, "Maybe you'll get there one day, Imouto."

"You know all of my weaknesses, you ass!" Cho yells again as the two made their way to find a seat, their bantering echoing throughout the room.

Amaya's eyes widened slightly, not seeing that coming at all. "Imouto? They're related?" She asked aloud.

"He asked Reiko-san if he could be the one to fight Cho. Surprisingly she agreed." Haru informed, his sudden response making the girl flinch.

Masato turned to the duo sitting next to him. "Okay you two, you're up." He said, making them nod.

...

As they reached the ground floor, Cho leaped up and hung over the metal railing. With her hands cupping around her mouth she yelled, "Kick his ass, Amaya-chan! You can do it!", only to be lightly scolded by her grandfather.

Amaya let out a small laugh before she turned to look at Haru, who was observing her closely. "Just so you know, I hardly make the first move." She informed, making the boy smirk.

"Fine by me." Haru replied before he sprinted forward.

As he reached her, he leaped into the air before attempting a roundhouse kick. Amaya brought up her arms to block the blow, surprised at the amount of force coming off the attack as it made her stumble back slightly.

Moving quickly, she gripped onto his ankle and leg with both hands while moving chakra into her arms. She then flipped him over her head, making him grunt in slight pain when he landed. Opening his eyes, Haru quickly rolled to the right as she brought down her foot on the spot where his head was before, leaving a small crater behind.

"She has powerful strength..." Masato mused aloud to himself as he and the others watched the two fight it out.

"They're almost equally matched..." Kana added, slightly surprised that the girl could keep up with someone who's two years her senior.

Haru stood up from the ground, and he and Amaya charged at each other before starting a fierce Taijutsu battle. After a few moments they began to put their bloodline trait into use. Attack after powerful attack, the two continued on. Each move cutting deep into the floor and walls of the room.

The two jumped back from each other panting. Both thinking along the same lines, 'Lets end this!'

Haru began to make one handed signs. First, his thumb was laid across his palm with his pointer finger touching its tip. He then transitioned the two to where the thumb was overlapping his pointer. "Yōso no Mage: Kaze no Dangan!" He said before doing a series of kicks, each one sending three bullets of wind in Amaya's direction.

' _The positioning of his fingers.. that's a level two jutsu._ ' Amaya thought to herself as she stared intently at the boy's hand. ' _I'm just learning level one jutsus right now, and I've only got one down correctly... I'll have to use it then_.' She added as she made her own hand sign. "Yōso no Mage: Kaze no Bāsuto!" She said aloud, jutting her palm out sending a huge burst of wind in hopes it could cancel out the technique.

Her hopes, however, were shattered as the two jutsu's collided, sending the force outwards. The two flew back, tumbling across the ground roughly.

"Saa~... Okay, I'll admit, that was stupid." Amaya groaned out with a sigh. Haru huffed in agreement before the two fell silent. Sitting up, the two looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in equal fits of laughter.

Masato and the others, save for Reiko, smiled at the sight. "I didn't know our techniques could combine together like that!" Cho exclaimed, laughing hysterically as the image played over and over in her mind.

* * *

...

- _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ -

One of Amaya's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. The buzzing sound from the needle echoing throughout the room. Sitting next to her father, Cho sat across from the brunette grinning as Toshiaki babbled on excitedly about how "Proud he was." and "How he still wished she got the clans symbol on her wrist so that she could match her amazing older brother."

The white-haired man-child had declared and insisted that he would go with his precious Imouto after seeing her and Cho the day before being buddy buddy with two, and very well known, trouble makers of the clan. "You're around enough boys as it is! And those two... they're almost as shady as those twins!" Was what he had said, if she remembered correctly.

"Almost done." The woman doing the clan tattoo informs, finishing the final touches before she began to prepare Amaya for the aftercare.

Amaya glanced at her father who smiled in return. "One more day to go." He said, referring to the last step of the ceremony before the celebrations begin.

"Saa~ I can't wait to get back to doing missions." Amaya murmured with a sigh as she stood up from the seat. Her right shoulder stinging slightly from the "abuse" it just went through.

"Even if they're silly D ranked missions like pulling up weeds?" Her father asked, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Yes papa, even that." The brunette replied with a light laugh as the group exited the room.

"Question!" Cho yelled suddenly, her hand shooting up into the air. The three looked at her as a sign to continue. "So, I know that we have a somewhat equivalent academy here, but how does Konoha go about forming teams? We don't do that here..."

"Well, take Amaya's team, Squad 7, as an example." Her father began before continuing, "Amaya's best friend, Naruto, made the worst grades in the entire class. So we paired him up with Sasuke, who had the best. Sakura and Amaya are somewhat equal in intelligence, but Sakura excels a smidgen higher, while Amaya works better with an on hands approach."

Cho nodded slightly as she listened closely. "So, they balance out the pros and cons of a persons abilities?" She asked.

"Mhm. You see, Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan, so he excels in Genjutsu while Naruto would probably excel best in Ninjutsu. And Sakura and Amaya balance each other out perfectly, as they cover any gray areas or spots that the other is lacking in." He replied informatively.

"It sounds like so much fun!" Cho sobbed out dramatically as she clutched onto Amaya tightly.

"H-hey let go!" Amaya yelped, exasperated, trying to shake the girl off who only laughed and tightened her grip in response.

"CHO!"

* * *

"Mama, do I really have to wear this?" Amaya whined childishly as she raised her arm, the yukatas sleeve covering her hand completely.

"Of course! Don't ruin this chance for me Amaya, I never get to see you all dolled up!" Mitsuko lightly scolds as she finished adjusting the bottom, making it come up slightly above the girl's ankles. "You always come home covered in dirt and grime or some unknown substance that you used in a prank with Naruto or your brothers." The older brunette adds as she moved to pin the sleeves.

"It's uncomfortable..." Amaya replies, looking away with a small pout as her mother and a few older girls who offered to help laughed.

"You're just not used to it." Her mother said with a smile, taking in her daughters' awkward disposition before sighing. "Maybe Toshiaki is right. You need to hang out with girls your age more... What about Sakura? Or Ino? They seem sweet." She suggested lightly.

Amaya scoffed. "Those two? C'mon, if they're not stalking or talking about Sasuke, they're at each other's throats, insulting one another. The only other normal girl around is Hinata, but every time Naruto comes up in a conversation she nearly faints!"

Mitsuko sighed again as the other girls laugh once more. "Mah, mah, Mitsuko-san. Don't worry, she'll start to care about her appearance once she gets a crush. I was the same way until I met Taiga!" A girl named Nanami, who Amaya was introduced to earlier, reassured.

"Saa~... It's not that I don't care, I just don't see the point when I spend all day training or on missions." Amaya pouts as she took off the yukata, so it could be quickly hemmed.

"Well, I know what we have to do now." Mitsuko suddenly states making the girls turn to her. Taking their silence as an answer she continues, "We'll just have to find you a boyfriend."

"T-that's really not necessary..." Amaya stammers as Nanami ushered her to a seat, preparing to "doll her up" as they so kindly put.

"But it is! I want grandchildren in the future!" Her mother replies enthusiastically.

"I'm only twelve, almost thirteen! Isn't it too early to be thinking that far ahead?!" Amaya asked, staring at her mother through the mirror in disbelief.

"It's never too early to start planning ahead!" Mitsuko replied nonchalantly, making the other girls laugh at their banter.

"Kaa-san, no."

"Kaa-san, yes!"

...

After what seemed like an eternity for her, Amaya was finally released from the room wearing a navy-blue yukata with a white sparrow design and red obi. Her usual wild hair was pulled up into a tight and intricate bun, with her bangs and a few curls framing her face.

In fact, that's how her brothers found her. The twins of course, joked and asked if she had seen their sister anywhere, making Toshiaki scold them before he began to dramatically praise the girls and their mother for their "hard work" as he swayed to and fro with the brunette clutched tightly in his arms. But alas, in the end, Amaya lost her temper with the eldest once again, and his face was promptly smashed into the wall.

Around that exact time Kenji and Masato rounded the corner. Both in turn staring blankly at the commotion happening before them. "I see what you mean by temper..." Masato deadpanned as he stared between his eldest grandson and only granddaughter.

Kenji laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Despite what this looks like, they actually really care about each other." He informs weakly before he moved quickly to usher the girl away to her destination.

...

After reuniting with Cho, the rest of the evening seemed to fly by. Currently the two were meeting with priests from a nearby temple. And as the priests prayed and gave their blessings, the two were asked to meditate. This entire process took several hours to finish, and during that time the clan began the preparations for the celebrations that would follow shortly after.

Once everything was finished, the two girls were released. Amaya felt refreshed, it was like her chakra was revitalized and thrumming in anticipation. And when asked, Cho said she felt the same.

The two walked down the pathway towards the sounds of voices and laughter. The residence, which already looked welcoming and lovely when they first arrived, was transformed into what looked like a festival. There were small lanterns that lit up the area while small shops were set up for food and games for the smaller children.

"It's almost like the ones held in Konoha during the summer..." Amaya mused aloud, making Cho laugh lightly.

"We hold festivals close to the heart here. Not because of all the drinking that goes on, but because it symbolizes a very important aspect of the clan. Every ceremony is important, from the coming of age to a marriage. We don't just bust out the sake for nothing." The white-haired girl replied before grabbing Amaya's wrist again. "C'mon, lets go see if we can find any of the old geezers."

...

Eventually their searching turned into wandering around, both enjoying what the booths had to offer. As they joined in on watching a competition taking place, they hear a voice call out over the noise of the crowd. "Amaya! Cho!"

Both girls turn to find Yuichi and Haru slowly making their way towards them. "We've been looking everywhere for you two! Masato-sama sent us to find you, the performance is about to start." Yuichi said as they got closer.

"Performance...?" Amaya questioned as she looked at the trios faces. Each one sporting a wide smile.

"Yeah, it's customary. They have one for every ceremony, it's one of the things everyone looks forward too." Yuichi replied informatively.

At the brunette's blank stare, Haru lets out a slight scoff with a sigh. "C'mon, you'll see what we mean when we get there." He mutters as he gently grabs the girl's wrist and pulls her along.

"H-hey!" Amaya stammers as the two siblings push her from behind, snickering all the while. ' _What is it with this clan and dragging people around?_ ' She thought to herself with a deadpan.

...

"Ah, there you are. You four are just in time." Shoji, who Amaya had earlier discovered to be Cho and Yuichi's grandfather and her great uncle, said as the quartet neared.

Amaya began to take in her surroundings as the seats slowly began filling up with other clansmen. Since they were sitting on one of the many elevated seating areas, the brunette had a perfect viewing of the stage up ahead. It was spaciously built, big enough to hold an exceptionally large performance. She also noted that there were three troughs of water, two of which were parallel to each other on both sides of the stage while the third sat in the front facing where the audience would sit.

Soon enough, she was joined by the rest of her family as the last lanterns were hung, creating a dim lighting in the surrounding area. And as the "performers" made their way onto the stage a slight hush fell over the crowd.

Amaya watched intently as a tribal like beat began to play, prompting the group to dance. She was soon surprised as they began incorporating the clan's bloodline ability into the dance as well. The brunette watched in awe as some began combining both fire and wind style to create larger, almost explosive like flames.

' _That's sort of similar to what Sasuke and I did._..' She mused to herself as she thought back to their previous mission.

One half of the group continued to preform with the fire until the beat slowly died down to a slow tempo. As this happened the they broke off, some moving towards the back as six moved forward and made their way to the troughs of water. They stuck their hands into the water, and using their chakra, they quickly moved away making a long stream follow along. They then began to dance once more, each one using the water as if it were another limb or an extension of their body.

Suddenly the group of fire users moved forward, and it quickly became a breathtaking show of water and fire. The beat of the music picked up, as did the dancers, their speed getting quicker and quicker until the fire users each sent a large burst of fire and the water users dropped their streams. And as the music ended, the water splashed onto the ground, sending droplets towards the front row of the audience, making them cry out in glee.

Amaya turned to her newfound friends with slight widened eyes, making them laugh in return. "Pretty cool, huh?" Cho asked as she slung an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Cool...? That was AMAZING!" Amaya replied ecstatically.

Suddenly, Cho was gently pushed away before Toshiaki clung onto Amaya's side. "Ya know, I could teach you how to do that, Imouto... As your amazing and dashing older brother, it's my duty to do so!" He informed cheerfully as he nuzzled his cheek on top of the girl's hair.

"Why go to you when I could get help from Kou and Kurai?" Amaya replies bluntly making the white-haired sibling recoil as if he'd been shot by an arrow to the chest.

Two sets of snickers were soon heard after that.

"Mah, mah, Aniki... Our dear Imouto has a point. We could teach her everything we know." Kou said as he plucked the girl from her seat.

"Anyway, isn't it also your duty as the "amazing and dashing older brother" to see your "precious Imouto" off on her very first mission?" Kurai asked as he and his older twin leaned against the deadpanning brunette. Toshiaki cringed with each word, clutching his chest as if each one wounded him physically.

"Saa~... You two weren't there either." Amaya sighed cutting into the conversation, making Toshiaki look up at her with hopeful eyes.

Kou shrugged, "That may be correct, but we were also away on a mission and-"

"-It's his job to also fill in for us when we can't be there, and vice versa." Kurai finished, completing the sentence.

"He is the eldest after all. ~" They then both added in unison.

By this point Toshiaki had stumbled back in shock before he dropped to his knees with crocodile tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Ahh, you know what sounds good right now, Kurai?" Kou asked slyly, making his three siblings look at him.

"What's that, Kou?" Kurai asked as a devious smirk appeared on his face.

"Dango! ~" The eldest twin replied, shooting a mischievous look to the shocked Toshiaki.

"You wouldn't." The white-haired man-child murmured lowly, narrowing his eyes at the two. "Don't you dare..."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kurai praises, completely ignoring the look Toshiaki sent him and his twin. "C'mon squirt, we'll treat you." He added, turning to Amaya who nodded happily.

"Really?! You guys are awesome!" Amaya cheered with glimmering eyes. Already fantasizing about the sweet treat in her head.

She was then quickly swept off by the two, but not before they both sent a smug expression over their shoulders to Toshiaki, who watched on in disbelief.

Meanwhile Cho, Yuichi, and Haru watched the entire moment with blank stares. Soon enough a smirk began to appear on Cho's face slowly.

"...Sis-con..." She muttered in between painfully obvious fake coughs, making the two boys beside her snicker.

* * *

After two days of celebrations, Amaya's father decided it was time for them to return to Konoha. Currently, they were standing at the residence's gates, saying their goodbyes.

Cho pouted from her spot next to her brother and Haru, trying to fight back the tears as Amaya made her way over to talk. "Saa~... You guys do know you can visit anytime, right? There's plenty of room at the compound." The brunette comforted as Cho leaped forward and clutched onto her tightly.

"We'll be sure to do that, right sis?" Yuichi replied as he struggled to pry the girl off.

"You bet! I wanna meet this team of yours! Maybe I'll tag along with Masato-sama if he visits." The white-haired girl replies, wiping at her watery eyes.

"Yeah, that Uchiha kid sounds like a real piece of work." Haru cuts in with a smirk, making Amaya roll her eyes.

"That's rich coming from you." Amaya retorts with a scoff, returning the boys light scowl. Sighing, she cracked the three a cheesy smile. "I'll miss you losers though. So be sure to keep in touch."

They each had a variation of scoffs and rolled eyes at that, but they all returned the brunettes hugs, nonetheless.

...

After quickly finishing her goodbyes, Amaya returned to her fathers' side as he spoke to her grandfather. Once the two were done, Masato turned to her and stared for a moment. "Your father is going to inform me if you enter the Chunin Exams. So be sure to back up those words, alright?"

"You bet! They won't even know what hit 'em!"

Masato chuckles at the determination burning in her eyes, briefly catching sight of Toshiaki rejoining the group. "Don't cause too much trouble and try to be a bit nicer to your brother." He said, ruffling her hair lightly.

"With his trashy personality...? I make no promises." Amaya states blankly, her response earning laughs from the twins as Toshiaki clings to her, whining.


	17. Chapter Seventeen pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Sand Ninja, The Chunin Exams, and New Rivals pt.1_** -

"Amaya."

Hearing her fathers voice, Amaya glances up at him as they walk down the street, giving him an acknowledging hum.

At the sound, he continues, "After you meet and complete your missions with your team today, I need you to stop by the Hokage's office."

"What for Papa?"

"I have a job for you, if you don't mind doing it... Consider it your first task in dealing with outside villages." He answers, sending a wave of excitement washing over the girl.

"Are you serious?!" She asks again, stopping completely in her tracks.

"Mhm. Some of the guests we'll be meeting are _slightly_ more important than others." Her father answers, pursing his lips in thought. "Also, don't say anything about the Chunin Exams to your teammates. It hasn't been decided on what teams are entering yet and I'd hate to get Naruto's hopes up."

"You got it pops!" The brunette replies happily.

Her father looked like he wanted to say more but before he gets the chance, he's cut off by sudden yelling.

"LEE! EMBRACE THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI! IF I FAIL, I WILL RUN 300 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE...! NO! 500!"

Amaya stared at the duo completely baffled as they slowly walked down the street on their hands. Looking up at her father, she was surprised to see that his face was completely neutral, as if he's seen this scene a thousand times already.

Suddenly, the one apparently known as "Gai-sensei", caught sight of and made eye contact with the two Minamoto's. The green clad man quickly righted himself and made his way towards the two in a fast pace, prompting Amaya to slightly shuffle behind her father.

"Minamoto-sama! Lovely day we're having isn't it? So full of youth!" The man exclaims cheerfully, making the elder Minamoto smile.

"Yes, indeed it is, Gai. Training again I see?" Kenji asks politely.

Gai nods as his student rejoins his side, a curious expression on his face.

Before anything else could be said however, her father makes a slight "Ah." noise. Turning to face her he calls, "Amaya, you should get going. You don't want to be late meeting up with your team."

"Saa~... But Tou-san, Sensei is always late..." Amaya murmurs with a sigh of dismay, making the twinning sensei and student jump in surprise. Neither really noticing the brunette standing slightly behind her father until she spoke.

Kenji chuckles. "He's teaching you patience, and besides, I'm sure the others have missed you while we were gone."

"Fine..." Amaya grumbles in response along with a few other curses under her breath. She then turns to Gai and his student and bows respectfully, shooting them a shy smile before walking away.

The trio watched her leave for a moment. "Is that your daughter, Minamoto-sama?" Gai asks curiously, not once missing the light blush covering his students' cheeks.

"Yes. She would've stayed longer, but she has to meet up with her team." Kenji answers, his eye catching sight of a hawk circling overhead. "Ah, sorry to cut this conversation short, Gai, but I'm needed at the Hokage's office before our meeting today."

Gai nods understandingly. "Of course, we mustn't keep you. I will see you at the meeting then!" As he said this, he and his student bow politely.

Kenji returns the sentiment before hurrying away.

...

"Good choice, Lee!" Gai praises, patting the boy on the back. "Women of the Minamoto clan are fierce and full of youth!"

Lee's face tinged with pink once more as he thought of the brunette he just _encountered_. "I shall prove myself worthy, Gai-sensei!" He replies, completely fired up -his eyes burning with determination.

Gai lets out a bellowing laugh, the commotion earning the two strange looks from both bystanders and passing civilians. "Your youth is growing stronger by the minute, Lee! I'm proud!" He exclaims dramatically, wiping a tear away.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cries, tearing up.

Seeing his students' tears sent Gai into another fit. "LEE!"

The two then embrace once more, only for a moment or two, before continuing their vigorous training - just as hyped and excited as ever before.

* * *

As Amaya neared the bridge, she could see Sasuke leaning against the railings as Sakura stood off to the side quietly. ' _I'd hate to admit it, but I have missed them_.' She thought to herself as the two looked in her direction.

"Amaya! When did you get back?" Sakura asked as the brunette neared.

"Saa~.. We got back the day before yesterday. Sensei said he gave you guys the day off, ne?" Amaya replies, earning silent nods from the two in response.

Suddenly, the sound of nearing footsteps made the three look in the opposite direction. Turning, their eyes lock on Naruto's running from.

"Hey, good morning, Sakura! What's up?" The blond asks before his eyes finally lock on the brunette. "Amaya, you're back!" He cries happily, pulling the Minamoto into a large bear hug.

Amaya hums cheerfully in response, returning the blonds embrace before letting go.

As the two separated, Naruto's once happy eyes locked onto the ever aloof Sasuke. The two boys make eye contact for a brief second before immediately scowling. "Hmph." Both grunt at the same, looking away and into the opposite direction.

' _Am I missing something?_ ' Amaya thought to herself with a sweatdrop.

' _Good grief, not again... They've been like this ever since we got back from the Land of Waves. Ugh, it's like being stuck with a couple of children!_ ' Sakura thought, glancing towards a thoroughly confused Amaya. ' _At least Amaya's back, maybe she can help reign these two in and keep them somewhat cordial_.' The pinkettes eyes then narrowed, ' _CHA! Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei, or you've had it!_ '

...

Time passed on, and soon enough they were waiting for hours with still no sign of the silver haired Jounin. Sasuke continued to lean cooly against the railing next to Amaya, where she was perched facing the river, while Sakura and Naruto both slouched tiredly in their spots.

Seeing movement in her peripheral, Amaya looks up as Kakashi appears on top of the bridge in a crouch.

The silver haired Jounin, in return to her gaze, lazily raises a hand and gives a closed eye smile. "Hey guys, good morning! Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

Sakura and Naruto both spin around, glaring fiercely. "WHA?!" They exclaim loudly as Kakashi jumps down in front of the four.

Naruto, however, shakes off his initial anger quickly. "I'm ready for the next ninja mission, Sensei! And hey, c'mon no more of this dumb beginner stuff, okay? I want a chance to prove myself! I'm talkin' a real mission where I can show what I'm made of!" He yells excitedly with fire in his eyes, giving Kakashi a fierce stare. "Argh! I gotta break out and burn it up! See?!"

Amaya snickers behind her hand as she takes in Kakashi's blank look. "Uh.. right. I get it, that's great Naruto. Now take it easy will ya?"

Naruto turns to glare at Sasuke once more. ' _Ergh, Sasuke. He's always rescuing everyone on missions! Trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump! But he'll never get the edge on me!_ '

' _He's such a twerp!_ ' Sakura thought to herself as she scowled at the blond.

' _Today's the day!_ ' Naruto thought to himself once more, imagining himself being the rescuer for once instead of the Uchiha. "Believe it!" He adds aloud, clenching his fists out in front of him.

The rest of the group stared at the boy blankly. "Let us know when you're done fantasizing, Naruto, so we can start the mission. Alright?" Kakashi calls dully.

"Right!" Naruto replies, turning back to the group with a nod.

"Could you _NOT_ be so annoying Naruto? Just for once?" An annoyed Sakura asks as they make their way to their first mission.

"Saa~... It's so good to be back." Amaya murmurs sarcastically as the two "loudmouths" of the group begins bickering. Her words making Kakashi sigh and chuckle lowly.

...

As it turns out, for their first mission of the day, they had to remove weeds from a woman's garden. Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled out a few weeds before looking back at the patch in front of him. "Well I'm gonna beat Sasuke anyway!" He exclaims, full of determination as he begins to pull out everything he saw.

Amaya sat back on her haunches, wiping some sweat from her forehead as she glanced over to the laughing blond. ' _Oh, Naruto._..' She thought with a sigh as she stared at the humongous pile of foliage behind him.

"Hey you!" A voice calls out angrily, making the group turn to find the woman -of whom they were initially helping- with a scowl on her face.

"Oh! Hi, lady! I got rid of all your weeds, pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to what he'd done wrong.

By this point the woman was trembling in anger. "Uh, what's wrong?" The blond asked again as the woman's face continued to get more and more red.

"You pulled up the weeds, and you also pulled up my plants!" The woman informed, trying to keep her composure.

"Huh?!"

"Those were special herbs I've been growing, and you destroyed them!" She snaps, beginning to hit the boy out of anger.

Amaya, Sasuke, and Sakura watched on. Each one wincing slightly as the blond yelped out in pain from the blows. Kakashi on the other hand, sat completely at ease as he flipped another page in his book.

...

Their second mission, one would think, would be a piece of cake. All they had to do was pick up litter from the riverbank. Amaya looked up from her task and stared at Kakashi with an annoyed look as he continued to read in the shade of a nearby tree.

Letting out a small "Tch.", she looks back down into the water and stabs a piece of garbage viciously. ' _Him and that damned book_.' She thought to herself with a small growl.

Everyone glanced up as they heard a loud splash and Naruto's screams as he was swept away in the current.

Looking in the direction the water was taking him, the blond notes the edge of a waterfall he was quickly nearing. He goes over the edge, shrieking loudly as he begins to plummet downwards. However, he doesn't fall far before he's quickly jerked to a stop.

Glancing up, Naruto makes eye contact with Sasuke. The Uchiha, balancing himself on a low hanging branch, had used a rope to catch the blond's foot.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke grumbles as Naruto's wide-eyed expression morphed into a scowl.

Amaya sighs in relief and makes her way over, intent on helping Sakura pull the two up.

...

For their third and final mission of the day, they had to walk dogs. Another pretty simple task, well simple for Amaya, Sakura, and Sasuke who chose small dogs. Naruto on the other hand, chose the biggest and was now being dragged around.

"Hey, hey! Not there! We're supposed to go the other way!" The blond yelled as the dog continued to pull him along. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Saa~... Oh Naruto..." Amaya murmured, unsure of whether or not to actually help the boy or watch things unfold.

"What a loser." Sasuke said aloud in annoyance.

Sakura let out a sigh. "Of course! He just had to choose the biggest dog!"

Kakashi, once again, sat in a nearby tree peacefully. Ignoring all of the commotion below as he flipped a page in his book.

Naruto continued to tug on the leash, but no matter what he did it would not deter the canine. "ARGH! Stop pulling, would you?! We're not supposed to go over there!" He yells in frustration as the dog drags him through a hole in a fenced in area.

Amaya's eyes widened slightly as she took notice of the sign on the fence, warning of land mines. "That's not a place for dogs! It's a mine field!" They heard Naruto screech as multiple explosions were set off.

* * *

Amaya walked down the street beside Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura supported a bruised and battered Naruto. "Look at you. You're hopeless, Naruto!" Sakura sighs, her tone light and scolding.

"That's rich coming from the fangirl." Amaya mumbled to herself sassily as Kakashi hummed in amusement.

"Hmph. You really are just one big problem." Sasuke adds, making Naruto push the two away angrily as he turns on the Uchiha.

"Saa~... Here we go." Amaya mumbles.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growls out.

Sasuke, however, ignores the blond and keeps walking.

Naruto goes to follow but Sakura juts her arm out, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!"

"Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" Kakashi asks with a sigh.

Amaya turns to him. "Not really, no."

Naruto holds up a fist. "That's right! Our teamwork is all messed up and it's all because of you, Sasuke! You think you're better than anyone else?!"

Sasuke stops walking. "Not everyone. Just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact." He replies before looking over his shoulder smugly. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?"

' _They're actually getting along worse than before! If that's even possible._..' Sakura thought to herself as she stared in between the two boys.

As he stared at Naruto, Sasuke thought back to their last mission when they fought Haku. ' _Ergh... I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions! There are still ninja out there who could outfight me! I've got to hone my skills, so I can beat them!_ ' He thought to himself in frustration.

Amaya and Kakashi look up to the sky as a hawk circles in the air. "Alright guys, let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission." Kakashi interrupts, his voice putting a stop to the oncoming argument.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Sasuke states as he turns to leave, his actions make Sakura gasp.

"Wait! Sasuke, I'll go with you!" The pinkette calls out as she runs after the Uchiha. As Naruto watches her go, he holds out a hand weakly. "So, why don't we... I mean you know, let's do something more personal! I mean to improve our teamwork and all!" Sakura asks the boy hopefully as she clasps her hands together.

"Smooth. Very smooth." Amaya drawls sarcastically, only to receive a dirty look from Sakura in return.

"I swear you're just as bad as Naruto. Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger? Let's face it, you're actually worse than Naruto." Sasuke replies before continuing on his way.

"Damn, that's gotta sting." Amaya voices out dully, earning a chuckle from Kakashi.

Sakura didn't pay any mind to the brunette's remarks, seemingly in shock from the Uchiha's statement. ' _He's right... What have I really done so far in any of our missions? Nothing! Zip!_ '

"Don't worry, Sakura! Just forget about Sasuke, you and I can develop our teamwork all day!" Naruto reassures, waving a hand in the air.

It was at this moment that Kakashi decided to leave, making Naruto turn around as a loud poof sounded in the area. ' _Sensei disappeared! Is he giving us alooone time?_ ' The blond thought to himself as he turned to look at a still deflated Sakura.

"Whatever it is your thinking, Naruto, I can assure you, it's not that." Amaya deadpans.

Naruto's flinches at her words, his face flushing a light pink.

...

While the two were talking, a box made to look like a rock with two holes cut into the front, scoots across the ground towards Naruto - prompting them turn around.

' _Fake rocks? What's up with that?_ ' Naruto thought to himself before he decides to test it and begins to walk away.

Amaya watched on blankly from the side as the box follows the blond. Each time Naruto broke into a run, it would quickly follow. ' _Saa~ You've got to be kidding me_.' She thought to herself as she watched the two run back and forth until Naruto finally comes to a halt, making the box skid to a stop.

Naruto quickly rounds on the box and places a hand on his waist as he points. "That's the worst disguise of all time! There're no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!"

"You saw right through my camouflage once again! You're slick, Boss! Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!" A voice called from under the "disguise", making Amaya raise an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the box is thrown off and colorful smoke bombs go off. The smoke clears to reveal Konohamaru and two others, a dark-haired boy with glasses and a girl with ginger hair pulled into two large pigtails, hunched over coughing. "I think we used a little too much gunpowder you guys..." Konohamaru coughs.

Once the three get over their coughing fit, they look up to see Naruto and Amaya staring at them with deadpanned expressions. The girl jumps forward and poses while saying, "I'm Moegi! The sassiest Kunoichi in preschool! Check me out!"

The boy with glasses followed shortly after. "I love algebra! Call me Udon!" He said as he also made a pose, but not before pushing up his glasses.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village! Konohamaru! And when we're together, we're the ' _Konohamaru Ninja Squad_!'" Konohamaru began with the others joining in at the end, each one trying to make their poses more dramatic.

"Why did he introduce himself? We already knew his name..." Amaya questions trying to fight back her laughter, as Naruto continued to look at the three unimpressed.

"Yeah, I knew it was you, Konohamaru. Hm... Hey, what are those things? Those goggles you're wearing on your head." Naruto asked as he pointed at the group's collective accessory.

"You used to wear goggles, remember? So, we're copying you!" Konohamaru answered with a laugh.

"Oh..."

"Hey! C'mon, Boss! Why are you acting like that? You ought to be more excited!" Konohamaru asked in an almost scolding tone.

"Yeah Naruto, didn't you want the kid to worship you?" Amaya asked the blond teasingly as she nudged him with ear elbow gently.

Naruto ignored her teasing and kept his focus on the child in front of him. "So.. did you want something?"

Konohamaru turned to the two behind him with a hand cupped over his mouth. "He's just trying to be cool." He "whispered" before the girl stepped forward slightly.

"You know what we want! Are you busy now?" She asks.

"I have to train!" Naruto replies confidently as he pointed to himself. "Believe it!"

"What?! But you promised that you'd play ninja with us today! C'mon!" Konohamaru whines somewhat disappointed.

Amaya turned to look at Naruto with amusement glittering in her eyes, making the blond rub the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, did I say that?"

' _Gah, if I say yes then these kids will keep bugging me all day! And I won't get any training done_.' Naruto thought to himself.

"A ninja playing ninja? That's so twisted." Sakura voiced, slowly coming out of her shock from Sasuke's "harsh" words.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto called as the girl walked closer.

' _My ninja skills are worse than his?! Unbelievable!_ ' The Haruno thought to herself as she stared intensely at the blond.

' _She's staring right at me! I think I'm turning red!_ ' Naruto thought to himself, and indeed he was. His already flushed complexion beginning to turn a darker.

"Hey, Boss... Who's that girl anyway?" Konohamaru asked as he stared at the pinkette. ' _The way she's staring at him, it's like her eyes are daggers!_ ' He thought to himself before a smirk slowly crawled up onto his face. "Ah! I get it, you're a smooth operator, Boss!" He compliments aloud as he pats the blond on the back. "C'mon, I know she's you're girlfriend!" Konohamaru added as he rose a pinky.

Amaya began to snicker as Naruto went along with what the boy said. "Well, you can tell she's really crazy about me, huh?"

"That's it!" Sakura yells before suddenly punching Naruto in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Boss!" Konohamaru shrieks as Naruto tumbles across the ground roughly and smashes into a nearby fence. "What kind of girlfriend are you?!" He yells again, turning to glare at the girl furiously.

Amaya sends a dark glare at the pinkette before jogging over to the blond, shortly followed by Moegi and Udon. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"I think she killed him!" Moegi cried out when the blond didn't answer.

"Oh no! We gotta check his pulse!" Udon yelled in return as he began to gently prod the blond.

"You're a witch! And you're ugly, too!" Konohamaru angrily insults, stomping a foot on the ground as he spoke.

After he says this, Sakura begins to crack her knuckles, walking towards Konohamaru who screams frightfully in return.

* * *

Sakura lets out a satisfied "Hmph." as she walks away, leaving Konohamaru and Naruto laying on the ground with lumps on their heads.

"Hey Konohamaru, are you okay?" Udon asks as the two slowly stand up, holding their heads.

"I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is?!" Konohamaru responds loudly, making Amaya snort in amusement.

Sakura hears and stops walking, making the five freeze and look at her. The pinkette slowly turns around, almost mechanically, with a terrifying expression on her face. She then charges towards them, making the five turn and run away.

Konohamaru picks up the pace and passes the others, keeping his eyes closed tight. Suddenly, before he knew it, he crashed into somebody, sending him to the ground.

The rest of the group stop running, looking ahead to see a boy wearing a full body suit along with an ungodly amount of purple face paint and a girl with her blonde hair pulled up into four consecutive ponytails. The boy was carrying something wrapped in bandages while the girl had what appeared to be a giant fan, both items on their backs.

"Do you need something?" The boy asked and when Konohamaru didn't answer he was picked up by his scarf.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto called worriedly.

"So does this hurt, punk?" The boy asked again as he squeezed tighter.

"Put him down, Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." The girl warned, her voice making Amaya's eyes zero in on her. Well more specifically, the headband around her neck.

' _That symbol... These guys are from the Sand Village, are they here for the Chunin Exams?_ ' Amaya asked herself with narrowed eyes, putting her focus back on the boy, now known as Kankuro, and Konohamaru.

"Hey, I'm sorry, the whole thing was my fault!" Sakura cut in in hopes of calming the situation. ' _Who are they? What are they?_ ' She thought to herself and she stared between the two strangers.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto warned angrily, earning stares from the two.

' _So these are the Leaf Village's Genin_.' Kankuro thought to himself smugly, already feeling superior. "We got a few minutes before he gets here, lets mess with these punks, huh?" He voices aloud to the girl, ignoring the small kicks Konohamaru was making to his stomach.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru yells as he continues to squirm in the boy's grip.

"You're feisty. But not for long. ~" Kankuro replies in a singsong voice.

Naruto clenches his fist. "Put him down!" He yells as he runs forward.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Naruto trips, sending him to the ground with a thud. "What the?! What was that?!"

"You're Leaf Genin, too? Looks like your village is full of wimps." Kankuro calls smugly.

' _Too? So they are here for the Chunin Exams_.' Amaya thought to herself.

"Hey! Cut it out! It hurts!" Konohamaru yells as the Kankuro's grip on his scarf gets tighter.

"That's it! Drop him now or I'll take you apart! You got that, fool?!" Naruto spats and goes to move forward again but is stopped by Sakura pulling him into a chokehold.

"You're the fool! Making threats isn't going to help, Naruto!" Sakura yells as she digs her knuckles into the blond's head.

"You're annoying. All of you. I don't like runts that or any scrawny weaklings. So, when a wimp like this starts shooting up his mouth, I just wanna break him in half." Kankuro growls as Amaya begins to step forward.

"Fine. I'm not involved in any of this, okay?" The girl concedes with a sigh.

' _What's this guys problem? This is getting ugly!_ ' Sakura thought to herself as she stared at Kankuro.

Amaya scoffs, catching everyone's attention. "Listen pinwheel." She begins, making the girl glare in response. "Just because you say your not involved doesn't make you innocent. Your just as guilty by watching it happen." She said before turning to Kankuro. "Let the kid go, before I make you."

' _Amaya!_ ' Sakura thought, watching as the brunette walked towards the two. ' _You're making it worse!_ '

Kankuro lets out a laugh at the girl's threat. "Oh? And what if I don't want to do that, sweetheart?" He asks cockily.

"Well it'd be a mistake on your end. You obviously don't have it in you to pick on someone your own size, so I doubt you'd try anything in front of a superior. Face it, you're as intimidating as a wet kitten." Amaya replied sassily, referring to the boy's hood which looked like two cat ears. "I hate guys like you. All talk, but you don't have the gumption to do anything. And honestly, I'd like to knock you down a few pegs... I'm tired of talking, let him go. Now." She added seriously.

By this point the brunette was a few feet or so away from the two. And once she saw that he had no intention of letting Konohamaru go and the cocky smirk reappear on his face, she made her move. Amaya quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it, the sharp blade nicked his arm, causing him to drop Konohamaru onto the ground who quickly gets up and runs to Naruto's side.

Looking up to say something to her, Kankuro was surprised to see the brunette closer than before. Amaya grabbed ahold of his arm, making sure to put pressure on the new wound, she blocked his oncoming punch with her free hand and kicked his feet out from under him. Bringing Kankuro down to the ground, she twisted to where she was perched on his back with a foot on the back of his head.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Amaya asked mockingly as he groaned out in slight pain. She then stood up, giving him a light nudge with the toe of her shoe before she backed away. "You just gonna lay there all day? Get up, you're not even worth the effort."

Kankuro lets out a low growl as he quickly pushed himself up and stalks towards the girl. Grabbing the headband around her neck, he pulled her close with a deep scowl. "First, I'll take care of this little squirt and then I'll waste the other one!" He said as he drew back a fist.

"I suggest you get your hands off of me." Amaya replied dully as a threatening glint came to her eye. Kankuro glowered at her in return.

Suddenly, a pebble flew through the air and hit Kankuro's hand, making him release his grip on Amaya's headband. "Huh?" He asks as everyone looks up to see Sasuke casually sitting on a tree branch, tossing another pebble up into the air before catching it in his hand.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league." Sasuke informs with a slight smirk.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed out as her face flushed a bright red.

' _Well well, local hottie_...' The blonde-haired girl thought to herself as a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Oh great, another wimp to tick me off." Kankuro sneers as he scowled up at Sasuke.

The Uchiha tossed the pebble up once more before catching and crushing it in his palm, letting the dust fall to the ground. "Get lost." He ordered before glancing at the brunette who was readjusting her headband.

"So cool!" Sakura and Moegi squealed with equal red faces and hearts in their eyes.

"How come you're not cool like that?! Huh?!" Konohamaru asks angrily as he turns to Naruto.

"Ah, what do ya mean? I could've taken that guy out in two seconds flat!" Naruto replies hastily, trying to regain the younger boys respect. Konohamaru only huffed in response, making Naruto turn and glare at the Uchiha. ' _Sasuke! You're always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone!_ '

"Hey punk. Get down here. You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." Kankuro growls.

Amaya scoffs in response. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." She states, earning a glare from the boy.

Kankuro, having enough, pulls the bandages off the item on his back as he placed it on the ground.

"What?! You're gonna use the Crow?! For this?!" The girl said shocked, making Amaya and Sasuke glance at each other.

Suddenly a new, gravely voice cut in. "Kankuro. Back off."

Everyone looked towards the tree again, only this time to find a boy with blood red hair hanging upside down on a branch parallel to Sasuke. He was carrying a huge gourd on his back and he had a red kanji sign for love tattooed on his forehead, right above his eye.

"Uh, hey Gaara!" Kankuro said nervously, his body tensing up slightly.

' _How did he get there? He didn't make a sound. Only Jounin Kakashi's level can be that smooth_.' Sasuke thought to himself slightly bewildered.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"I have summoned you for a very important purpose. Seeing your fellow Jounin here, I'm sure you realize what this is about." Lord Third began as he looked around the room.

' _So soon? I thought we'd have a little more time_.' Kakashi thought to himself, keeping his eyes on the elder.

"I take it all the other villages have been notified about the event. I noticed some of their Genin have already arrived here in the village." One of the Jounin replied, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"And? When do we start?" Another asked, this time a woman.

"We will begin in one week." Lord Third replied calmly.

"That's pretty short notice." Kakashi comments, slightly surprised.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe for a moment as he thought. Exhaling a cloud of smoke as he said, "Take heed. Exactly seven days from today, on the first day of July, the Genin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best will be selected as Chunin!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Sand Ninja, The Chunin Exams, and New Rivals pt.2_** -

"You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" The boy, now known as Gaara, asked.

"I know! I-I-I mean, they challenged us! They started the whole thing really. See here's what happened-" Kankuro stammered nervously before he was abruptly cut off.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened, the ominous tone in his voice sent unpleasant shivers down Amaya's spine.

' _It's almost as if he actually meant it!_ ' Amaya thought to herself, surprised at the look in the red heads sea-foam colored eyes.

"Ah right. I was totally out of line! I'm sorry, Gaara, I was totally out of line!" Kankuro nervously replied.

' _They're terrified of him... What is he capable of to shut this kid up so quickly?_ ' The brunette thought to herself once more, taking in the shaken expressions on the twos faces.

Gaara turns to look at the group. "I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused."

' _This guy has an evil look in his eye_.' Sasuke thought to himself as he glanced down to his teammates. ' _Amaya can sense something's off about him too_.' He added before locking his gaze back onto the red head.

' _He stopped Kankuro with a pebble, and that girl took him down like he was nothing. Made it look easy. They're both someone to keep an eye on_.' Gaara thought to himself as he observed the two.

They all watched collectively as sand begin to swirl around the red head before he appears on the ground standing between Kankuro and the girl. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." He ordered as he turned to his compatriots.

"A-alright sure. I get it." Kankuro stutters as he places the object back in its original spot, before he turns and begins to follow behind silently.

Sakura runs forward. "Hold on!" She calls out but is ignored as they keep walking. "HEY!" She yells, prompting them to stop.

"What?" The blonde-haired girl asks, glancing over her shoulder before turning around completely.

"I can tell from your headband that you've come from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course, the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission! So, state your purpose, and it better be good!" Sakura replies.

"Really? Have you guys been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on, do you? We have permission." The girl informs as she holds up a identification card along with an application form. "Of course, your correct, we are Hidden Sand Genin. Our home is the Land of Wind. And we're here for the Chunin Exams. Get the picture?"

"The Chunin Exam? What's that? Well I've never heard of any Chunin Exams, believe it." Naruto replies as he stares in confusion.

"I believe it alright. That you're totally clueless." The girl retorts.

"Hey, Boss, those are the exams that every Genin's got to take in order to graduate to being a full on Chunin." Konohamaru informs, making it click inside of Naruto's head.

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so? I am so there!" Naruto replies ecstatically.

Feeling that the conversation was finally over, Gaara and the others turn to leave again. As they walk away, Sasuke jumps down from the tree to stand slightly in front of Amaya. "Hey. You. Identify yourself." He calls out, making the group stop once again.

"Hm? You mean me?" The girl asks, slightly bashful as she turns back around with a faint blush in her cheeks.

' _Oh brother. There's another one_.' Amaya thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"No, him. The guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke replies emotionlessly, making the red head turn to face him.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" Gaara replies blankly.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduces himself, almost smugly.

"And you?" Gaara asks again, looking directly at Amaya whose eyes widen a fraction.

"Amaya... Amaya Minamoto." The brunette replies, leading the three into a stare off.

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?" Naruto asks, breaking the silence that fell over the trio.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara replies simply before he and his companions turn and jump away.

' _Hmm, things are getting interesting_.' Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk.

"Well that was eventful." Amaya sighs, her tone making Sakura look at her exasperated.

"More like intense!" The pinkette corrected as she released her own sigh of relief.

"Hey, Konohamaru, do I seem uncool or something?" Naruto asked as he turned to the younger boy.

"Well compared to Sasuke and Amaya.. yeah you're pretty lame." Konohamaru answered bluntly, angering the blond.

"GAH! You're not gonna show me up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he rounded on the Uchiha.

"Hmph. Back off loser." Sasuke replied, uncaring.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"Alright. It's time we chose our candidates for the Chunin Examinations. To begin, will those in charge of the rookie Genin step forward?" Lord Third begins as he released another cloud of smoke, prompting Kakashi and two others to step forward.

Lord Third then continued, "Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma. What do you say? Are there any in your squads you'd recommend, who are ready for the exams despite their inexperience? As you know, any Genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the examinations. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready. Of course, most Genin require a much longer training period, at least twice as many missions."

' _There's no need to say all this. It's way too soon for their squads_.' Iruka thought to himself from his spot among the crowd.

"So, Kakashi, you begin." Hiruzen prompts as Kakashi takes a step forward and raises a hand.

"I lead Squad 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Amaya Minamoto. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all four of these Genin for the Chunin Selection Exam." The silver haired Jounin replied, making Iruka gasp lightly.

The woman from before stepped forward with a raised hand. "And my squad is number 8. Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. And now I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three."

"And my squad is number 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi. And now I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three." The man from before with a cigarette informed as he also stepped forward with a hand raised.

At their replies the room quickly breaks out in whispers. "Hm.." Hiruzen hummed to himself lightly as he made eye contact with Kenji.

"Hold on just a minute!" Iruka yells as he makes his way through the crowd.

"Yes? What is it, Iruka?" The elder asked as he tuned to face the Chunin.

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect. The ten names that were just given, were all my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities. Everyone of them has great promise, but it's too soon! They need more experience before they are tested. If they try now, they're sure to fail the exam!" Iruka exclaimed, trying to get everyone to see reason.

"When I became a Chunin, I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi voiced.

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka spats as he walked forward. "Are you trying to destroy him?!"

"Well, they're always complaining about not being challenged enough. Maybe wiping the exams will teach them a lesson. A little pain is good." Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

"What did you say?!" Iruka asked, glaring at the Jounin fiercely.

Kakashi's shrugs. "Oh, nothing fatal of course. But seriously Iruka, relax. Listen, I understand how you feel. It's very personal for you and upsets you but-"

"Alright, Kakashi. Back off, you've said enough." Kurenai interrupts, sending a look to her fellow Jounin.

"On the contrary, Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize they're not his students anymore. They're mine." Kakashi retorts, not breaking eye contact with Iruka.

' _Enough already_.' Asuma groans to himself as Kurenai sighed in response.

"But these exams could destroy them! You know that! Minamoto-sama, Amaya is your daughter, surely you're not okay with this?!" Iruka yells in disbelief as he glances at the white-haired male standing next to Hiruzen.

Kenji lets out a sigh. "I'm not okay with the fact that she's growing up, Mitsuko reminds me every day. And no parent wants their child in danger... However, I do trust Kakashi's judgement and I also trust in Amaya's ability to take care of herself when I can't be there." He replies, giving the Chunin a small smile.

Iruka goes to say more but he is cut off by Hiruzen. "Iruka, you've made your point. I understand."

"Lord Hokage." Iruka concedes respectfully, hesitantly backing down on his argument.

"Accordingly, I have decided that the best thing to do is to hold a preliminary test." Lord Third stated informatively, shocking some of those in the room.

"Pre-preliminary test?!" Iruka repeats in disbelief.

* * *

Amaya let out a sigh as the two boys continued to bicker. "Hey, you guys..." She calls, earning the groups attention. "I gotta meet up with Tou-san now, he needed me to do something for him." She informs earning nods and a "Hn." from Sasuke.

"See you guys tomorrow!" The brunette calls over her shoulder with a wave as she took off in a light jog.

...

After climbing the many stairs, Amaya rounded a corner leading to the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door, she stood there quietly until she heard the raspy voice of Lord Third beckoning her inside.

"Ah, Amaya, your finally here." Lord Third acknowledged as he motioned her to step closer. "We have a task for you."

"We need you to show a group of visiting ninja around and to where they are staying, so they can meet up with their sensei later." Her father informed, making the girl nod silently.

"Okay, I can do that." Amaya replied with a small smile, as Lord Third let out a chuckle.

"Send them in." The elder orders as a Chunin left the room. When the door opened again, Amaya turned, and the smile instantly dropped from her face.

"These three are the current Kazekage's children. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. However, no one else needs to know that. They're here to participate in the Chunin Exams." Her father informed before taking in the strained expressions on the quartets faces. "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at his daughter's neutral expression.

"We've met." Amaya answered simply, ignoring the question as she locked eyes with Gaara. "Where are they staying?" She asked as she turned to her father.

"You should know where it is." He said as he handed her a paper with the inns address. Kenji then turned to the trio. "My daughter Amaya here, will take you to where you need to go." He reassures, placing a hand in the brunette's head, giving her locks a gentle ruffle.

"Tou-san..." Amaya groaned out as she tried to fix her already unruly hair, making the two adults in the room chuckle. Looking up, she gave the trio a smile. "Saa~... Lets get going then!"

' _She's in a completely different mood than earlier, even though she's still wary. Kankuro must've really rubbed her the wrong way_.' The girl, now known as Temari, thought to herself as the brunette motioned them to follow her.

...

As they walked down the street, the trio couldn't help but notice the cheerful atmosphere that Konoha possessed. "So, is there anywhere else you'd like to go first? I can show you where some of the bathhouses or restaurants are?" Amaya asked politely as she glanced back at the three.

"The inns fine enough, thanks." Temari answers curtly, narrowing her eyes at the back of the brunette's head. "Why are you acting all nice after what happened earlier?" She asked.

Amaya turned around and started walking backwards. "For the most part, I'm generally a nice person. And to be honest, what I said earlier was true. What little effort I put into that little spat earlier wasn't worth the time, and I wouldn't be here right now if it didn't benefit me. But Papa asked me to do this before we even met, so I'll be civil." She replied before turning back around.

There was a moment of silence after that, before Gaara spoke up. "You. Are you entering in the Chunin Exams?"

Amaya lightly jumped at the sudden sound of his voice before turning her head to look at him. "Can't say for sure... It's really up to my sensei if my group and I enter or not. Half of us didn't even expect it to be this soon." She replied before noticing a familiar building up ahead. "Here we are!" She added with a sigh as they reached the door. "If that'll be all, I'll be going." She informed, taking a few steps backwards.

The trio nodded and stepped inside, Temari glanced back. "Thanks." She said before closing the door behind her.

Amaya let out a sigh. "Well that's done with. Better check back in with the old man." She said as she clapped invisible dust off of her hands before walking back the way she came.

* * *

...

- _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ -

"Why?! Why?! Why?! It's always the same! He sets the time, and then we all have to wait for him!" Sakura yells angrily as Naruto stands near her nodding along in agreement.

"It's not fair!" The blond adds as he rose a fist into the air.

Amaya and Sasuke make eye contact for a moment before looking away. ' _Saa~... They're so loud today_.' The brunette thought to herself as she relaxed on the railings, looking up to the sky as she listened to Sakura rage on in the background.

"What about my feelings?! I rushed here so fast, I didn't have time to blow dry my hair!" Sakura complained.

"And I didn't even have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto informed, still going along with the pinkettes rant. The information made the three stare at him in slight disgust.

"You, uh, didn't? That's really disgusting, Naruto." Sakura informed as she gave the blond a funny look.

' _First thing in the morning and they're already driving me nuts. Tch_.' Sasuke thought to himself, looking up towards the top of the bridge as Kakashi appeared with a hand raised.

"Hey! Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the path of life." Kakashi said cheerfully, giving a closed eye smile.

Sakura and Naruto rounded on the man, both exclaiming at the same time. "You liar!"

They all turn to the once relaxing brunette as she mumbled something about "Déjá vu." The Minamoto then turned to Kakashi with a blank expression. "Saa~... Every time, Kakashi-sensei, every time." She murmurs as the Jounin sweatdrops.

Kakashi sighs before jumping down. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I've recommended you for the Chunin Exams. All four of you." He informs as he holds out a few papers. "These are your application forms."

"Application forms?" Sakura parrots as she stares at the papers with slight confusion.

"You're repeating me, Sakura... This is voluntary, it's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready, out can wait till next year." Kakashi replies, sending Amaya a look as she was about to correct him.

"Alright! Kakashi-sensei, you rock!" Naruto exclaims as he jumped onto the Jounin, the two spinning around slightly.

"Hey d-don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi scolds, exasperated as he shook the boy off. "Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at three o'clock p.m., five days from now. That's it." He added as he handed out the forms.

"Chunin Exams! Chunin Exams!" Naruto cheered with a laugh before looking closely at the paper.

"Saa~ I suppose you've redeemed yourself, Sensei." Amaya said as she took the form, her words making the Jounin sweatdrop once more.

* * *

"Saa~ I wonder how many will be participating in the exams this year..." Amaya mumbled to herself as she walked back to the compound, studying the application form. A light breeze blew through the area, sending a few strands of the brunette's hair along with it.

Suddenly, a raspy and ominous chuckle rung out through the pathway. "Well you for one, won't be." A man replies as he jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Pardon?" Amaya asks, staring at the stranger with a raised brow. ' _Are all of these outside ninja a bunch of clowns or something?_ '

"I'm here to seek revenge against the Ambassador, your father, Kenji Minamoto! He'll know true pain once I take away his children from him, and his life!" The man replied dramatically as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Uh-huh, okay. Nice talking to you, sir." Amaya responds blankly. ' _What a loon_.' She thought to herself as she continued to walk past the man who sweatdropped at the girl's apathetic answer.

Recomposing himself, he spun around. "Big mistake!" He yells, throwing a kunai which embedded into the girls back.

Suddenly, a loud popping sound echoed throughout the area as the girl disappeared with a poof, revealing a log stabbed by the kunai in her place. ' _A Substitution Jutsu?!_ ' The man thought to himself in surprise, staring around the area in a tense silence. As he looked around, he noticed a shadow coming from above. Looking up, he jumped away as she brought her foot down onto the ground. The two then pulled out their own respective kunai and clashed weapons. This continued for a moment before Amaya twisted around quickly and kicked the man in the side, sending him stumbling backwards.

Once he came to a stop, a sudden clone appeared and drop kicked the man to the ground before dispersing. Leaving him behind in a moderately sized crater.

The Minamoto stared blankly at the groaning male before resuming on her walk. "Saa~.. and here I thought Papa was gonna "pay" for something... What a waste of energy." She mumbles as she clapped away imaginary dirt from her hands.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Kakashi asked, staring out at the village as the man from before appeared behind him.

The stranger thought back to all of the battles he had earlier that day against the rookies, wincing once he remembered a certain Minamoto and Uchiha. "They all made it. Your squad and the others, all ten Genin proved themselves ready for the exam." He finally replied before releasing his Transformation Jutsu, revealing a sheepish Iruka. "You were right, Kakashi, they were good. They've all developed very impressive skills." Iruka added.

"Hm... But the Chunin Exams can break anyone. We'll see if they can tough it out." Kakashi mutters as he stared out over the moonlit houses and shops.

* * *

"Sakura! Hey you're late!" Naruto called out with a wave, catching Sasuke and Amaya's attention, prompting them to turn around.

"Uh, right. Sorry guys. Good morning, Sasuke." Sakura replied, earning a raised brow from Amaya.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied simply as he observed the pinkette.

"Saa~.. Well, lets get this over with." Amaya grunts, making the three nod before they turned to go inside the academy.

...

As they reached the second floor, they noticed a commotion going on in front of one of the classrooms. Amaya looked up at the sign noting that it read 301 instead of 201. Looking over, she gave Sasuke a little nudge prompting him to nod knowingly.

They turn back to the crowd surrounding the room as a boy wearing a familiar green jumpsuit is knocked back by two others. "Tch. You're taking the Chunin Exams, but you can't even get past us? Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?" One boy sneered, wearing is leaf headband like a bandanna on his head.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling." The other added, he had spiky hair and bandages on his chin and cheeks.

' _Those two look awfully familiar._..' Amaya thought to herself with a slight deadpan.

"Please let us go through! We're supposed to go in there." A girl with her hair in two buns pleaded, taking a few steps towards the two boys standing in front of the classroom door.

The first boy, with the bandanna, steps forward and punches the girl in the face sending her backwards onto the floor. Whispers broke out, some commenting on how harsh the two were being.

"Did you just say harsh? Don't kid yourself, were being nice by comparison. The exams are gonna make this look like a picnic." The boy replies, looking around at the crowd.

"Some of you won't survive the exams. Others will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy. For Chunin it's always life or death. You think it's a joke? Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here... We're just thinning out the herd, you won't pass anyway so go home and play with your dolls." The one with bandages added, causing Amaya to let out a scoff.

"Real nice speech. Now both of you step aside and let me through. And while you're at it, reverse the Genjutsu, we can see through your illusion anyway... We're going the third floor." Sasuke cuts in as they stepped forward.

' _I'm terrible at Genjutsu and anything to do with it... And I still noticed it._ ' Amaya thought to herself as she stared at the two closely. ' _I still can't place where I've saw theses two from._..' She added as an afterthought, her stare making the two almost uncomfortable.

"What does he mean? We're on the third floor." One of the patrons in the crowd mumbled aloud as hushed murmurs broke out again.

"Well, well." The boy with the bandanna smirks as he made eye contact with his companion.

"So you noticed the Genjutsu, huh?" The one with the bandages added smugly.

"Go ahead and tell them, Sakura. I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did." Sasuke prompts, not turning it look at the pinkette.

"Huh?" Sakura asks, confused.

' _She's been out of it today... He must be trying to perk her up_.' Amaya thought to herself, giving a small smirk.

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad. You must've seen this coming from a mile away." Sasuke replied, urging her to agree.

"I must have? Well sure! Of course, sure I spotted it right away! This is only the second floor." Sakura said confidently with Naruto in the background nodding along. "Right!"

The Genjutsu is released, revealing the rooms original number, 201. "Heh, well aren't we the smart ones? So you noticed an illusion. Now let's see you deal with this!" The boy who Amaya silently dubbed as "Bandaid Boy" exclaimed as he aimed a kick at Sasuke who retaliated in kind. However, before the two could make their move, a blur of green caught their legs in a tight grip.

' _It's that kid from before! The one with Gai-sensei!_ ' Amaya thought to herself in slight surprise, not realizing that the boy who got knocked back earlier was Lee until now.

The brunette watched as Lee's apparent group stepped up.

"Hey what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile, and don't let anyone see our skill level." A boy with long brown hair and milky, light violet eyes said.

' _He must be a Hyuuga._..' Amaya thought to herself before locking eyes with the girl behind him. The girl from earlier, with the buns, gave the brunette a small nod which she retuned.

"I know but..." Lee responded as he turned to look at Amaya and Sakura with a light blush on his face.

"Never mind it's over, forget about it." His teammate replied with a sigh.

Lee walks towards Amaya, fidgeting slightly. "Hello, Amaya-san, it's nice to see you again." He greets, surprising both of their groups equally.

Amaya stared at him for a moment before giving a closed eyed smile. "Yo! And likewise. You're Rock Lee, correct? We met the other day, I believe." She replied politely, making the boy nod furiously with a deeper blush.

"Amaya-san, I must ask something of you." Lee informed, suddenly serious making the brunette and their groups sweatdrop at the change in attitude. Taking the girls silence as a signal to go ahead, he takes her hands in his and breathes deeply - as if to settle his nerves. "Will you be my girlfriend?!" He asks, his eyes sparkling slightly with hope.

Amaya let out a nervous laugh as she looked around at the group's expressions. Lees squad seemed to be completely used to his antics and hers were in shock at the sudden proposal. ' _Mama would get a kick out of this._..' She thought to herself with a sweatdrop. Clearing her throat, she pulled her hands free and scratched her cheek, giving him an apologetic smile. "S-sorry... But I'm gonna have to say no." She replied, making the once energetic boy deflate. "I don't even know you all that well... Sorry again." She added prompting the boy to nod understandingly.

Suddenly, Lee's eyes focused on Sakura before he walked towards her. "My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura, right?" He asks rhetorically.

The pinkette lets out a small confused sound.

Lee gives her a thumbs up and a wink. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!" He proposes with a smile, one that Amaya could've sworn sparkled.

Amaya and the others sweatdropped. ' _Well he doesn't let rejection bring him down._..' The brunette thought to herself before snickering.

"Definitely.. not." Sakura answered with a creeped out look on her face.

"Why?" Lee asked, ready to deflate a second time. Which he did when Sakura replied.

"Because you're a weirdo."

Naruto began to cackle loudly, which quickly turned into a groan as Amaya elbows him in the side.

"Hey you! Over here. What's your name?" The Hyuuga boy asked, staring intently at Sasuke.

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else's." Sasuke replied coolly, much to the boy's annoyance.

"Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyway?" The boy asks again.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke answered emotionlessly, making Amaya smirk.

"What's that?!" The Hyuuga spat with a glare as the girl next to him giggles.

Sasuke doesn't reply. Instead he turns around and walks past a dejected Lee and Naruto, who are hunched over side by side with one hand for support on the wall.

"A weirdo?" Lee asks himself, depressed.

"Ah, no one wants to know my name." Naruto murmured just as sad as the boy next to him.

"Hey, Naruto! Amaya! Sasuke... C'mon let's go!" Sakura called as she tugs the two boys behind her.

Amaya gives the other three a small wave before running after her teammates.

...

"Heh, so that's the bunch of misfits that Kakashi and Gai have been going on about? I guess they passed their first test. Getting their applications through." The boy with the bandages states as they watched Kakashi's group walk away from behind another classroom door.

"Right." The other replies as they turn and release their Transformation Jutsu revealing older versions of themselves, the two Chunin who work the check-in desk at the village gates. Izumo Kamizuki and Kotesu Hagane.

"It looks like the exams are gonna be fun this year." Kotesu states with a smirk which Izumo returns as he replies, "Yeah for us, but maybe not for them."


	19. Chapter Eighteen pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Challenges, Ten Rookies, and Tests pt.1_** -

"Hey, you! With the attitude! Hold on!" A voice suddenly called out, stopping the four in their tracks as they were about to enter another part of the building. Turning around they spot Lee standing behind them with a serious expression.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks gruffly.

"I want to fight. Right here and right now." Lee answered, not breaking his gaze from Sasuke.

"You want to fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke asks again, this time somewhat rhetorically, making Amaya roll her eyes.

"Saa~... Well that is what he just said." The brunette cut in, crossing her arms over her chest, earning her a look from Sasuke.

"Yes." Lee said, paying no mind to the Minamoto as he moved closer to the quartet as he juts his thumb into his chest. "My name is, Rock Lee." He introduces a second time before pointing at Sasuke. "You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hm... So, you know me." Sasuke replies casually, making Amaya scoff.

"It's not like the giant fan symbol on your shirt is anything to go by." She sassed, earning an elbow to her ribs from Sakura as Sasuke shot her a small glare.

"I challenge you! Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan, and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a good test for me, and also..." Lee's voice trailed off as he glanced at Sakura blushing, making the girl shiver. "Oh, Sakura! I love you!" He proclaims suddenly, making them all, except for Sasuke, blanch.

Sakura lets out a scream. "Those eyebrows can't be real! Nooo!" She yells with a shiver before continuing. "Your hairstyle is horrible too! And those eyebrows are so bushy! You're such a weirdo!"

' _Saa~... Don't go too easy on him Sakura. It's not like he has feelings or anything_.' Amaya thought to herself sarcastically, side-eyeing the pinkette.

"You're an angel, sent from heaven!" Lee replied with a wink before blowing a kiss, sending a heart Sakura's way.

Amaya watches in amusement as Sakura screeches and dodges. "That's a good move! But let's see you dodge this!" Lee states winking with both eyes - which to Amaya just looked like he was blinking rapidly - sending multiple hearts towards Sakura, who dodges furiously.

' _That was... too... close._..' Sakura thought to herself as she panted. Standing up from her slouched position, pointing at Lee with a tick mark on her head. "Hey! Keep your cruddy little valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life there!"

"You do not have to be so negative, Sakura." Lee replies as he deflates slightly before locking his eyes on Amaya who nervously sweats in response. "Amaya-san-!" He begins but is stopped by the brunette waving her hands in a placating manner.

"Ahaha... I barely know you remember, Lee-san?" Amaya interrupts with a nervous laugh, earning a determined look from the boy.

"I shall make it my mission to learn more about you, Amaya-san!" Lee promised, raising a clenched fist into the air.

"Ah, that's very considerate of you, Lee-san..." Amaya murmured with a sweatdrop, looking off to the side towards a now annoyed Naruto.

' _He wants to fight Sasuke?! Argh! It's always Sasuke!_ ' Naruto thought to himself angrily.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you're challenging me? You must be even more psycho than you look, if that's possible." Sasuke cuts in, reverting back to the original topic before continuing cockily. "You want to know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you. The hard way."

"Bring it on!" Lee replies, raising a hand with his palm facing his body as he dropped into a fighting stance. ' _Excellent! I'll match up against the number one rookie! I will draw him out and get him to reveal his technique! And I will prove myself to you, Gai-sensei!_ ' He thought to himself.

"Hold it!" Naruto yells suddenly, earning looks from the others. "I get him first. This weirdo is mine!" He proclaims, a determined look in his eye.

"Go for it." Sasuke concedes.

Amaya sighs. ' _The only time they actually agree on something is when they want to beat someone to a pulp_.' She thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Naruto...!" Sakura growled out annoyed.

"What? It'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy." Naruto replied cockily.

"No thank you. Right now, the only one I want to fight is Uchiha." Lee dismisses, looking back at the ever expressionless Sasuke.

"Saa~... Here we go." Amaya mused aloud, leaning against a nearby pillar, crossing her arms.

"Yeah? Well I've got news for you! Sasuke can't compare to me! Believe it!" Naruto yells before running towards Lee.

The rest of Team 7 watched as Naruto reached Lee, letting out a war cry as he threw a punch. Lee simply stepped to the side before flicking his wrist, pushing Naruto's fist down with his fingers, easily deflecting the attack.

' _He has impressive reflexes_.' Amaya mused to herself, her eyebrows raising slightly.

Naruto growls angrily as he catches himself on his hands. Twisting around, the blond attempts a roundhouse kick, which Lee dodges before crouching low to the ground.

The bushy-browed boy then swiftly swiped his leg out, knocking the arm Naruto was balancing on out from under him. "Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee yells loudly as Naruto is sent spiraling into a nearby wall.

' _Woah, he's better than he looks_.' Sakura thought to herself as she looked from Lee to a groaning Naruto.

Lee stands up to his full height and focuses on Sasuke once more. "Just accept it. You have no chance against me, your skills are inferior. You see, Sasuke, out of all the Leaf Genin, I am the best. Fight me, and I will prove it to you." He presses, making Sasuke think back to what happened earlier in the corridor.

Sasuke smirked. "This will be fun. Let's do it." He agrees, dropping into his own fighting stance.

Sakura looks up at the clock on a nearby wall and gasps seeing that the time was 2:35. "There's no time, Sasuke! We've got to register by three o'clock! That's less than half an hour." She cut in, earning a nod from Amaya.

"She's right, Duckbutt. You two will probably have another chance to face off during the exams. If not, you can always spar at the training grounds." Amaya added, receiving a look of thanks from the pinkette.

"Relax, this'll be over in five seconds." Sasuke replied smugly before running towards Lee.

"If you say so." Amaya murmurs with a sigh, slouching even more against the pillar. ' _With how quickly he deflected Naruto's attack, and the fact that his sensei is Gai... I wouldn't be surprised if he was exceptional in Taijutsu_.' She thought to herself, staring blankly at the fight in front of her.

' _Here he comes. Forgive me, Gai-sensei. I know it is forbidden, but I have to break the rules and use that jutsu!_ ' Lee thought to himself as Sasuke reaches him and throws a punch. Lee disappears before the hit could land and reappears behind the Uchiha. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouts, preforming a series of kicks which Sasuke dodges quickly.

' _I'm not moving fast enough. I've gotta block him_.' Sasuke thought to himself, raising his arms to block the oncoming blow but notices Lee making a hand sign. ' _What?_!' The ravenet thought to himself, surprised as Lee somehow got through his block. The boys kick nailing him right in the cheek, sending Sasuke flying backwards.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried with a small gasp as Lee stands to his full height once again.

Amaya lets her lips form a small smirk. ' _I knew it_.' She thought, laughing internally at the confused faces of her two teammates.

' _What's going on?!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself exasperated as he slowly rose up on his hands and knees.

' _He had his guard up, but Lee went right through it!_ ' Sakura thought, staring at Sasuke worriedly.

' _He's using some technique to get to me. What is it? Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

' _As I expected. He is coming back for more_.' Lee thought to himself, observing Sasuke closely.

' _Hm. Okay, this is good. Got him right where I want him, now is my chance_.' Sasuke thought smugly, the emotion showing on his face. "I've been waiting to try this out." He finally said aloud.

"You're really gonna use that now?" Amaya asked, amusement glittering in her blue eyes.

Sakura looked from Amaya to Sasuke in slight confusion. ' _Could it be? Is it... Sharingan! When did he learn to...? His eyes... It's in both of them!_ ' She thought to herself in awe as Sasuke looked up, revealing two gleaming blood-red eyes with two black tomoe next to the pupils.

' _So that is the power of the Sharingan_.' Lee thought to himself, staring into the Uchiha's eyes.

' _You never know what Sasuke will do next! He's amazing! If it's like Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan, he'll be able to read this guy's jutsu and nail him!_ ' Sakura thought it herself, almost at the point of fangirling.

' _Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. Whatever magic he's using, I'll see it now!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself as he ran forward again.

' _Sasuke's getting stronger every day! Just what you'd expect from an Uchiha! Sasuke could never lose to a guy like this! No way!_ ' Sakura thought to herself in excitement.

The two boys clash for a moment in another flurry of punches, kicks and blocks, until finally Lee lands another kick to Sasuke's chin, sending the Uchiha flying back once again.

' _What?!_ ' Sakura thought to herself, her green eyes wide in disbelief.

' _This is almost painful to watch... Almost_.' Amaya muses to herself, highly amused.

' _He got around my guard... But how? What kind of jutsu is that?_ ' Sasuke thought in disbelief.

"You see, my technique is not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu!" Lee states as he ran towards Sasuke.

By this point Naruto finally came too and joined his two female teammates in watching Lee continuously break through blocks, landing kicks and punches as he goes. "Sasuke!" Naruto called, surprised that the fight was still going on.

Lee attempts a punch, but his fist is caught by Sasuke, prompting him to plow his other elbow into the Uchiha's abdomen, forcing Sasuke to stumble back. "You get it now? I am using Taijutsu. That means no tricks, Sasuke." Lee informs before appearing behind the ravenet. "It's just martial arts, nothing more." He adds, angering Sasuke even more.

"Why you-!" Sasuke snaps as he swung around, aiming another punch. However, before it could land, Lee jumps back out of the way.

' _So that's why Amaya isn't surprised... If anything, she's enjoying this... With her family being Taijutsu experts, she's wanting to see how this plays out_.' Sakura thought to herself, glancing back at the amused brunette.

"I know your technique. Forget it, it will not work. Not on me. I know you can see through your opponent's jutsu, that Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is, Taijutsu is just a little bit different." Lee informs, earning a scowl from Sasuke.

"Right, so what's your point?" Sasuke asks, losing his patience with the boy.

"I do not try to hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to. Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are too slow. Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but if your body cannot keep up, what good does it do you? You know what? Here is what I believe: There are two different kinds of ninja, those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it." Lee begins as Sasuke runs at him again. "And those like me. The ones who have to train everyday of our lives." He adds, dodging a punch before continuing, "The fact is, your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme Taijutsu. Here is what I mean!"

' _I have to stop him!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself before he is harshly kicked in the chin again. While in mid air, Lee suddenly appears behind Sasuke.

"Kage Buyō." Sasuke states, naming the boys move.

"Good eye. Now, I'll prove my point." Lee begins smugly as the bandages on one of his arms begin to unravel. "That hard work beats out natural talent."

'What's his next move?!" Sasuke thought to himself with slightly wide eyes.

"You're finished!" Lee states confidently.

Suddenly, a garden windmill flys through the air and pins Lee's bandages to the wall, surprising the five Genin. "This is bad." Lee murmurs, staring at the windmill tensely.

Saying the group couldn't get any more surprised would be a lie as a large, red tortoise appears. "Alright, that's enough, Lee!" The reptile said gruffly as Lee flips and lands on the ground, crouching in front of the tortoise with a bowed head.

' _Wh-what now?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself baffled as he falls to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells out, running forward to catch the Uchiha. The two sliding across the floor slightly.

' _He totally beat Sasuke! Something happened while I was knocked out! What'd he do?!_ ' Naruto thought to himself in shock, staring from Lee and the tortoise to his three teammates.

"Are you okay?... Sasuke!" Sakura asked, becoming slightly exasperated when the boy wouldn't answer.

"Mah, mah, Sakura." Amaya called, gaining the pinkettes attention as she walked over. "I'm sure he's fine. But his ego? Nah, that's been obliterated."

"Shut up, Amaya!" Sakura snapped, making the brunette raise her hands.

"Saa~... Calm down will ya? You don't have to come to his defense every time someone says something. Stop coddling him, he's a big boy and I'm sure he can work things out on his own. What I said is true, and you know it. He got too cocky. We all do sometimes, and eventually we get knocked back down a few pegs. If anything, this is something for him to learn from." Amaya replies as she helped the two up, earning a scowl from the girl.

"I know but..." Sakura began but stopped herself as she looked back to Sasuke. ' _He's really shaken up... He didn't even take the fall right._ '

Lee's voice rang though the air, making everyone glance in his direction. "You... You were watching us the whole time?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"Of course! That last technique is forbidden! You know that!" The tortoise replied, staring at Lee angrily.

' _He's talking to a turtle... And it's talking back._..' Naruto thought to himself in slight disbelief.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to." Lee apologized, lowering his head even more.

' _Now he's apologizing to a turtle... Wait a minute! Could that be his sensei?_ ' Naruto thought to himself, his mouth forming into a small o as he bumped a fist into his palm.

Lee, keeping his head bowed, glances up, only to be met with the reptile's fierce glare. The boy jumps back with a cry of surprise, panicking as he begins to give an excuse for going against the rules set for him. "I was not planning I use a forbidden jutsu! It is just... I was in the middle of the fight and I needed to... You understand..."

Team 7's attention was brought away from the bushy browed boy by Naruto as he suddenly spoke up. "I'm right! It really is his sensei!"

The boy's "discovery" earned confused looks and sounds from his teammates as he ran over. "Hey, you guys!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached them.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked rudely.

In response, Naruto pointed over to Lee and the turtle. "That weird thing he's talking to is a turtle, right?" He asked, making Amaya bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing.

"Obviously! What do you think it is?" A frustrated Sakura asked as she scowled at the boy.

"Okay then! So maybe it means that turtles can be sensei too!" Naruto replied as if he found the secret to life.

"How do I know if they could be sensei too?!" Sakura asked angrily, the twos conversation earning light laugh from Amaya.

The two looked at the brunette as she tried to muffle her laughter. "What is it?" They both asked, watching her wipe a tear away. "That's not his sensei, you two." Amaya replies, earning sounds of confusion in return.

"You're a disgrace! You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that?! A Shinobi never reveals his technique unless its absolutely necessary! It's such a basic rule, you should know it by now!" The turtles loud berating caught the team's attention once more.

"Forgive me, sir." Lee pleads, bowing his head once again.

' _How could I lose to that freak?!_ ' Sasuke asked himself, the shock of it all finally setting in.

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" The reptile asked.

"I... Yes, sir." Lee replied despairingly.

"Alright then, please come out, Gai-sensei!" The turtle replied and suddenly Gai appears in a cloud of smoke, striking a pose on top of the turtle's shell.

"Hey! What's shakin'? How ya doing everybody? Life treatin' ya good?" A cheerful Gai asked, earning surprised choking sounds from Naruto and Sakura.

"He's got he biggest eyebrows yet! They're almost alive!" Naruto exclaimed, making Amaya cover her mouth as Sakura shivered.

' _I will not laugh... I will not laugh_...' Amaya thought to herself with even breaths, hoping that the small mantra will help calm her down.

"Hi, Lee!" Gai greets with a wink, sending the boy a thumbs up with a sparkling smile.

"Too weird..." Sakura mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"So that's where Lee gets it from! Same soup bowl haircut, and even bushier eyebrows!" Naruto exclaimed again, pointing at the duo.

Lee gets a tick mark on his head as he spins around angrily, pointing back at the blond with a furious glare on his face. "Hey! Do not insult Gai-sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the entire world!"

"Well _excuse_ me for not noticing his greatness! I was just busy watching him crawl out from beneath a turtle!" Naruto yells in response.

"He did not _crawl_ out!" Lee shouts back, making Amaya lose her resolve. A snort erupted from her, forcing the brunette to cover her mouth as giggles quickly followed after.

"Give it a rest, Lee." Gai cut in, prompting the boy to turn and face him with a quiet "Yes, sir."

"Now for your punishment!" Gai exclaimed suddenly, punching his student in the face. "You little fool!" He yelled as the boy was sent flying backwards, the sight instantly stopped Amaya's laughter while earning cries of surprise from her teammates as they watched.

Lee lands on the floor in a heap, prompting Gai to walk over and kneel beside the boy. "I'm sorry Lee, but it's for your own good." He apologized, his voice wavering with emotion as Lee slowly sat up on his knees.

"Sen-Sensei!" Lee murmurs as the two stare dramatically at each other, streams of tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Oh, Lee!" Gai cries as the background behind the two suddenly changes into one of a sunset.

"Oh sensei! I am so sorry!" Lee apologizes again as the group behind them stares on, dumbfounded.

"Alright. It's over. You don't need to say anymore." Gai replies emotionally as Lee glomps him.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

By this point both were sobbing as a giant wave crashes against rocks. As Naruto and Sakura made noises of disgust, Amaya and Sasuke stayed silent. The former looking extremely amused while the latter remained baffled. ' _How could I lose to someone that lame!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself.

"It's okay! It's only a phase!" Gai managed to say between his cries.

"I am sorry, Sensei!" Lee apologized for the umpteenth time.

Naruto made a face at the display before turning to his teammates with a slight embarrassed smile. "Actually, it's kinda sweet the way they are all huggy and stuff." He said, and Amaya had to agree.

"Eh?! You've got to be kidding! They're both totally crazy!" Sakura replies, giving Naruto a strange look as she pointed at the two sobbing ninja in front of them.

Amaya walked over and placed her hand on the blond's shoulder. "Don't worry about Sakura, Naruto. I agree with you completely."

"Maya-chan..." Naruto murmured weakly with a small sniffle.

"Naru-chi..." Amaya whimpered, her eyes filling up with tears.

Sakura stared at the two annoyed as they pulled each other into a hug, dramatically copying the two in the distance. "Oh, will you two cut it out!" The pinkette growled, bonking the two on the head, forcing them to separate, laughing.

They look back to the duo to see Gai place a hand on Lee's shoulder. "You're just caught in between. You're too old to be called a boy, and not quite yet a man." Gai murmurs solemnly.

"You are so good to me, Gai-sensei!" Lee replies in admiration.

"Now, take off! I want you to give me a hundred laps around the practice field, show me what ya got!" Gai orders.

Lee salutes. "Yes, sir! No problem!" The boy replies as the rest stare at the two surprised.

"Run into the setting sun! Run and suffer!" Gai continues dramatically, pointing into the sunset as Amaya sweatdropped. "But don't mess up your hair." He added, turning to give Lee and the rest a sparkling smile.

"Let us go!" Gai says again as Lee wipes his tears and returns the smile.

"Right!"

"Hey, wait a minute! We're not finished here! You guys can't just take off like that!" Naruto calls out.

"And what about the Chunin Exams? There's no time for fooling around!" Sakura adds, making Gai stop in his tracks and turn to Lee awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that!" Gai said, clearing his throat. "Lee, you not only disobeyed the rules against fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment! Don't you?"

"Yes, sir!" Lee replies, making the group stare at them blankly.

"Let's say, five-hundred laps! How does that sound?" Gai asked again.

"Outstanding, sir!"

"They're insane." Sakura grunts, earning nods from Amaya and Naruto.

"Probably, but never mind them, what's the deal with that turtle anyway?" Naruto asked, making Amaya facepalm.

"Saa~ Naruto..." The brunette murmured, catching the blond's attention. "Forget about the turtle." She orders as the blond nervously laughed.

Hearing their voices, as if he just noticed them standing there, Gai looks up and locks his gaze on the four. ' _This must be Kakashi's squad. I'll check em out_.' He thought to himself, freaking Sakura out as she noticed his intense stare.

"Argh! No! He's looking at us!" The pinkette cried, pulling at her hair.

"Tell me... How is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai asked with a smug expression on his face.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asks in response, speaking up for the first time since his and Lee's little squabble.

"Do I know Kakashi?" Gai asks rhetorically, bringing a hand up to cup his chin. "Well people say... He and I are arch rivals for all eternity." He informed dramatically, making the group freak out.

"There's just no way!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison while Sasuke's eyes widened and Amaya deadpanned.

' _You can't be serious_...' The Minamoto thought dully, thinking of her sensei. Her cool, collected, and always calm sensei.

Seeing and hearing the groups reactions only riled Lee up more. "How dare you?! If Gai-sensei says it's true then-"

"Let it slide, Lee." Gai dismisses, cutting the boy off before continuing. "A ninjas actions speak louder than words."

Sasuke hums to himself as he stares at the two with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, Gai is gone from his students' side and is standing behind the quartet, earning sounds of surprise from them as they spun around to face him. "My reckon, its fifty wins and forty-nine losses. Which is one better than his by the way." Gai brags, making the group blanch.

"What?!"

"Hah?! You're kidding! How'd he beat Kakashi?!" Naruto asked, staring at the Jounin wide eyed.

"The fact is, I'm stronger thank Kakashi. And faster." Gai stated, giving a sparkly smile.

' _His speed is incredible! He's definitely faster than Kakashi. Is he even human?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself, observing the green clad man.

"You see? Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Lee yells proudly.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you. Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology... Also notice my handsome manly features." Gai continued, sending another smile.

' _He claimed he's better than Kakashi. Could that be true? Argh... I don't think he's making this up!_ ' Sasuke thought, clenching his fist tightly.

"Lee, you should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom. Right now." The Jounin advised, throwing a kunai at the garden windmill, knocking it away inevitably releasing its hold on the bandage.

' _His hands!_ ' Naruto thought to himself in awe as he focused on the scrapes and bruises on Lee's knuckles, before nudging the brunette beside him.

Amaya looked to where Naruto was motioning. ' _With his hands like that, his training must be intense_.' She thought to herself, impressed.

They were snapped out of their thoughts as Gai spoke again. "Remember, give it your best, Lee! Farewell!"

"Yes, sir!" Lee responds determinedly, wrapping the bandage back around his hand.

Soon enough, Gai poofs away with the turtle following shortly after. "Hey, Sasuke." Lee called out, prompting the Uchiha to turn to him. "Actually, I have not been totally honest with you. I said that I wanted to test my skills, and that is true enough, but you are not really the one who I wanted to test them against... I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you I am the best Genin here, but there is another top ninja. Someone on my own team." As Lee said this, it jogged everyone's memory of the long-haired boy from earlier. "You were just practice, now you are a target. I will crush you! There you have it! Consider yourself warned." They then watch as Lee turns and runs off, probably to meet up with his own team.

"Oh, Sasuke..." Sakura murmurs, staring at Sasuke with concern.

"Meh. How about that? Looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everyone thinks they are." Naruto muses, somewhat tauntingly as he folds his arms behind his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura growls, glaring ferociously at the blond who wasn't bothered at all by her stare.

"Just shut up! Next time, I'll drive him to his knees!" Sasuke spat, glaring at Naruto before locking his gaze on Amaya as she laughed.

"Yeah right. Who just got his butt kicked?" Naruto asked rhetorically, looking in the direction Lee went.

"Stop it! What are you saying? Just cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura snapped angrily.

"You saw his hands, didn't you? When he took off the tape?" Naruto asked, shutting both up as Amaya crossed her arms. "I bet ole Bushy-Brows has been training until he drops. Day in and day out." He mused, causing a collective silence to fall on the group, before finally adding, "He trains harder than you. That's all I'm saying."

"Whatever he does, it has to be pretty intense for his hands to be that badly bruised and scuffed up..." Amaya added with a nod, uncrossing her arms to look at her own hands.

' _Sasuke._..' Sakura thought, looking at Sasuke who wouldn't reply to the duo's comments.

"Fine!" Sasuke finally snapped with a huff.

"Hm?"

"This is starting to get interesting! The Chunin Exams... I can't wait to see what's next." Sasuke added, making the three smile.

"Right!" Naruto cheered with a fist pump while Amaya and Sakura laughed.

"Let's get started! Naruto! Amaya! Sakura!"

"Yeah!"


	20. Chapter Eighteen pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Challenges, Ten Rookies, and Tests pt.2_** -

Eventually the quartet met up with Kakashi, who at the moment, was standing in front of the classroom door, blocking them from entering. Kakashi stared at the four for a moment before sighing. "I'm glad you came, Sakura. For your sake and the others." He said finally, earning confused looks and sounds from the group. "Now, you can formally register for the Chunin Exam."

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking from Kakashi to her teammates out of the corner of her eye, and back again.

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way it's always been." Kakashi answered simply.

"But, Sensei... You said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual." Sakura pointed out, confused.

"That's right, I did."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she asked, "Was that a lie?"

Kakashi looked off to the side, glancing out the window as he spoke. "Sort of. It is an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you might have towards Sasuke or Naruto and Amaya. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will." He informed, looking back at the children with narrowed eyes.

"Wait a minute... Do you mean that if the others had shown up, but I decided not to come with them-" Sakura began to say but was cut off by Kakashi.

"It would've been the end of the line if you hadn't come along. I couldn't have let the others in. Now, something probably could've been done about it as they were still a group of three without you, but that's highly unlikely as the whole team has to participate if able. But it's a moot point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, Amaya and Sasuke." He said before giving the four a closed eyed smile. "I'm proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better team."

"Saa~... That's great and all, but what now? In case you haven't noticed, Sensei, we're one person over the limit." Amaya asked, earning a nod from Kakashi.

"I knew you'd ask, but don't worry about it. If this were any other time, more than likely you would've been placed on a temporary team. But luckily enough, you guys won't be the only team with four members." Kakashi answered, surprising the four slightly. "Lord Third had rules and safeguards put in place for this situation. And the other participating villages saw no issue in the matter, as not everyone will make the cut. However, this will make you guys a bigger target during the exams."

"I see..." Amaya's voice trailed off as Naruto threw an arm around her shoulders.

"They can try all they want, we'll send 'em home with their tail between their legs! We won't let you down, Sensei, believe it!" The blond reassured confidently.

Kakashi, still smiling, steps away from the door and to the side. "Good luck." He murmurs as they pass him and step through the door.

...

"W-what is this?" Naruto stammers, eyeing all of the patrons in the classroom. Amaya looked around blankly while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Gee, I guess we're not alone." Sakura mumbled nervously, only loud enough for the other three to hear her. "Oh man... I had no idea there'd be so much competition." She added before silently adding to herself with a gulp, ' _If being scary is one of the tests, they've got me beat_.'

"Saa~... Don't show 'em you're intimidated. That's what they want and look for." Amaya advised, patting the pinkette on the shoulder lightly, flinching in surprise when Ino suddenly appeared and latched herself onto Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where've you been?!" The blond asked as she hugged the obviously displeased Uchiha from behind.

"Wha-?" Naruto voiced, taking a step back when the girl giggled.

"Boy, you have no idea how much I as hoping you'd show up here! I've missed those brooding good looks of yours!" Ino flirts with a giggle.

"Hey, you porker! Back off, he's mine!" Sakura yelled, pointing at the blonde angrily.

"Miss Forehead! They let you in? Still got those frown lines on your billboard brow, I see." Ino shot back smugly, proud of her comeback.

"Leave my forehead out of it!" Sakura snapped. In response, the Yamanaka pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue, causing Sakura to growl lowly.

Amaya groaned and leaned against Naruto. "I thought we finally got away from this?" She murmured as Naruto sighed. The brunette however, perked up when she heard Shikamaru's familiar voice and the sound of a chip bag being opened.

"Oh, its you guys. I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame." Shikamaru said as he walked over, Chōji following along quietly, well as quietly as he could, considering the bag of chips he was currently eating.

Amaya let out a light laugh and trotted over to the boy's side. "Everything's a drag to you though, Shika-kun!" She said as she slung an arm around his neck, earning a light "Tch." in response.

"So, all three stooges are here." Naruto muses, walking closer to the two.

"Hey, ya know what pipsqueak?" Shikamaru asked followed by a small pause. "Ah, forget it, you're a waste of time."

"Well, well, what do ya know? It looks like the whole gang is back together again." A voice chimed in, making the seven turn to find Kiba and his dog Akamaru, followed by Shino and Hinata.

"Oh, hi Naruto!" Hinata greeted quietly, making the blond look at her curiously.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed, slightly squinting at the Hyuuga. His stare making the girl look away with flushed cheeks.

"You guys too, huh? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru grumbled with a scowl.

"Yep, here we all are. The ten rookies." Kiba said with a laugh. "This is gonna be fun...! At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut? Right Sasuke, Amaya?" He asked, sending the two a cocky look.

This alone made Amaya scoff, catching everyone's attention. "Well then, I guess that means you're out of the running, eh?" She asked cheekily, earning a few chuckles and smirks as Kiba glared.

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident." Sasuke added with a smirk, reverting everyone's attention again.

"Just wait! We're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy!" Kiba shot back.

"What do you think we've been doing? Sittin' around, picking daisies?" Naruto voices, pointing at Kiba. "You don't know what training means!"

"Ah, don't mind Kiba. I'm sure he didn't really mean anything by it." Hinata spoke up again, just as quiet as before, earning another confused stare from Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto asked, making the girl all the more flustered as she played with her fingers nervously while looking away. Her actions also made Kiba stare at her in confusion.

' _Akamaru's looking plumper... juicier._..' Chōji thought to himself as he began stepping towards the boy and his dog. The small white pup letting out a small growl in warning. Chōji however, payed no mind and continued to make his way closer, but is stopped by Shino, who steps slightly in the way. "What do you want? What's wrong?" Chōji asked, looking down in the direction Shino was focused on.

Amaya deadpanned as she and the others also looked down at the floor to see a beetle crawl between the two boys' feet. "I thought you hadn't seen it." Shino replied simply, in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Huh?"

"Didn't want you stepping on it." Shino said again.

' _Ah, that's right. The Aburame clan are huge bug fanatics_...' Amaya thought to herself, watching the bug crawl by her own shoe, before sweatdropping as she heard Chōji ask the boy if he was saving it for lunch.

Before things could get any rowdier, a boy with grayish colored hair pulled into a low ponytail and round glasses stepped towards them. "Hey, you guys. You might wanna try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense but you're the ten rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy?" He asked before continuing. "I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well, who asked you?! Who are you?!" Ino asked, scowling at the older male.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you. You've made quite an impression." The boy, now known as Kabuto, said prompting the ten to look around and see most of the other Genin were glaring at their group. "See those guys?" Kabuto asked, nodding to a group not far from where they were standing. "They're from the Rain Village, very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. You can't help it, I mean how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back." He informed, before shooting them a smile.

"Kabuto, is that your name?" Sakura asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" She asks again.

"No, it's my seventh." Kabuto replied, a slight embarrassed look on his face.

Shikamaru stared at the elder boy in surprise, voicing everyone's thoughts with a simple, "Huh?"

"Well, they're held twice a year. So, this will be my fourth year." Kabuki explained with a small smile.

"Wow, a veteran! You must really be an expert by now!" Sakura said in awe.

"Yeah, sort of..."

"Cool! You can give us all the inside tips." Naruto replies cheerfully, earning a light scoff from Shikamaru.

"Yeah, some expert. He's never passed." Shikamaru muttered clearly unimpressed, earning a nod of agreement from Amaya.

"If you know so much, why not use what you've learned to pass? Seems kinda pointless to me if all you're doing is continuing the cycle." Amaya asked, staring intensely at the gray-haired male, who in return scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, seventh times a charm. That's what they say, eh?" Kabuto replied, earning a deadpanned expression from the Minamoto.

"Actually no. It's not." Amaya answered blankly, earning an elbow to the side -curtesy of Sakura.

Shikamaru groaned. "So, I guess all of those rumors about the exams being tough are true. Oh man, I knew that this was gonna be a drag."

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto offers before pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket. "With my 'Ninja Info Cards'."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain. But these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the last four years." Kabuto replies, crouching to the floor. "I've got more than two-hundred of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye, in fact, they appear blank." He adds, flipping over the first card of the deck to reveal a solid white side as he places his pointer finger in the center. "Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He then begins to spin the card around.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked again, and Amaya had to bite her lip to keep herself from saying anything sarcastic.

"You see, I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this for example." Kabuto answers followed by a small popping sound as the card reveals a map.

"Awesome, a map...! Of what?" Sakura said as they all moved closer to get a better look.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the exam. What villages they come from and how many from each village." Kabuto informs before asking, "Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time?" The group stay silent, prompting him to continue. "It's to foster friendship between nations of course. International brotherhood, and all that. And it's true enough, as far as it goes."

"But there's another reason." Sasuke states, staring at the megane intensely.

"Yeah. You see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of Shinobi that end up in each village. Thereby maintaining the balance of power."

Amaya looked over at Naruto who was nodding along while making small hums of "understanding". "Oh yeah. Balance of power." The blond parroted.

The brunette snickers. ' _He has no idea_.'

"Balance of power, big deal. It's all a drag." Shikamaru groaned.

Kabuto makes sure the card is once again blank before placing it back in the deck. "If the balance of power isn't maintained, one nation can wind up with many more Shinobi than its neighbors. And it might be tempted to attack them. So, they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense I suppose."

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates? Individually?" Sasuke asked, earning an amused look from Kabuto.

"They might. You have someone special in mind?" Kabuto asked smugly.

"I might."

"Well I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about anyone. Including you guys, of course. So, which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all." Kabuto says as he raised the cards up.

"He's Gaara of the Desert. And there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village, while you're at it." Sasuke answers with a smirk.

"Man, that's no fun. You even know their names, that makes it easy." Kabuto comments before swiping his hand over the deck. "Here they are." He informs as he holds two cards up.

"Show them to me." Sasuke orders.

' _I haven't a clue what's going on here. But I'll act like I do_.' Naruto thought to himself, watching as Kabuto placed one of the cards on the floor before spinning it around.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee." The megane states as the information shows up on the card, showing the boys picture, stats, number of missions and teammates. "Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience of 11 C-ranks and 20 D-ranks. His squad leader is Gai and in the past 12 months, his Taijutsu has radically improved. But his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year, he got a lot of attention as a Genin but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."

"Huh? Hyuuga?" Naruto murmurs as an image of the long-haired boy from earlier flashed through his mind.

Kabuto lays the second card on top of the other and begins to spin it. "Okay, now for Garra of the Desert. Mission experience: 8 C-ranks and, get this, 1 B-rank as a Genin! There's not a lot more information on this guy. But there is this... He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

At this the groups eyes widen in surprise. "The dudes done a B-rank as a Genin?! And has never been injured?!" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"We got roped into that A-ranked mission and got out by the skin of our teeth. But to not have a scratch? What is he?" Amaya murmurs as Naruto scowled.

"What's the deal with this guy?" The blond asked as Kabuto pulled out another card, revealing the map once more.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound. From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exam this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small. It sprang up recently, nobody knows anything about it. These guys are a mystery." Kabuto informed, picking the cards up before sticking them back in his pocket. "Well, you get the point. The competition is going to be intense this year."

"So it would seem. It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence." Hinata said, earning her a look from Ino.

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" The blonde snapped, placing her hands on her hips as the quieter girl flinched at the volume.

"Do you really think it's going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asked, looking at Kabuto with wide green eyes.

"Oh yeah. In the four years that I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch." Kabuto replies, and Amaya has to send Naruto a worried look as he lets out a growl. "Yep. We've got our work cut out for us." Kabuto adds, looking up at the ceiling slightly.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Kakashi remained standing in the corridor outside the classroom. Staring at the doors the four went through, he could help but think back to what happened during the meeting.

...

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _Iruka glared at him angrily. "I can't go along with this! They may be under your care now, Kakashi, but I know these kids! They were my students, I trained them! I don't know what you're trying to prove-"_

 _"Ya know, he might be right, Kakashi. You're putting a lot of pressure on them. Why so impatient? I held my team back for a year, so that they could hone their skills and mature. Let them enjoy their youth a little longer." Gai interrupted, cutting Iruka off as he stepped forward._

 _Before he knew it, he was laughing. "Your concern is touching. You sure it's not just because you know your guys don't stand a chance against mine?" He asked cockily, earning a growl from Gai in response._

 _"Alright, alright, that's enough. The matter of the rookie's participation is closed. Now, as for the other Genin... I'm ready to consider your recommendations." Lord Third cut in once again, stopping the argument from going any further._

 _"I know what I'm doing. You'll see." He sternly reassured, sending a look to both Gai and Iruka._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

...

"I wish I was as sure as I sounded." Kakashi murmured to himself, a small nervous feeling beginning to form in his stomach. "I wonder how they're doing? Even the cockiest of them must be scared." He said again, staring at the wooden doors intently.

* * *

"H-hey, Naruto..." Amaya mumbled, placing a hand on the shaking blond's shoulder.

' _Okay. So, we're just rookies and most of these guys are older and more experienced than we are. No big deal... It's okay to be a little scared. I can handle it! But it'd be a whole lot easier if I didn't have to watch Naruto fall apart right in front of me. I mean, nothing gets to him... Poor guy. Maybe I can try to cheer him up!_ ' Sakura thought to herself, staring at the blonds back. "Hey, don't worry, Naruto! We'll be fine!" She says aloud before gasping at the sight of the boys clenched fists.

Both Amaya and Sakura jumped a little when the blond suddenly spun around with a determined cry as he pointed at the other Genin in the room. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat everyone of ya! Believe it!" He yelled confidently, making Amaya sweatdrop as the others, besides Sasuke and Kabuto, stare between the blond and the other Genin nervously.

"Saa~... Well, if we weren't a bigger target before, then we definitely are now." Amaya deadpanned as she caught one of the older Genin's glare.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Kakashi let out a chuckle as he stared at the door in bemusement as Naruto's muffled shout was heard.

* * *

...

"Hey! What's that idiot trying to do, get us killed?" Ino yelled at Sakura before glaring at the back of the blond's head.

' _I should've known... He's not smart enough to be scared_.' The pinkette thought to herself, feeling stupid for trying to consult the boy in the first place.

"Tell your boyfriend to keep that big fat trap shut!" Ino yelled again, pointedly looking in Sakura's direction.

"Whose boyfriend?!" Sakura yelled, her forehead coming into contact with Ino's as the two glared at each other.

"Oh, I forgot! You can't get one!" Ino shot back viciously.

"What'd you say?!"

"Yeah I feel a lot better now!" Naruto sighed happily, oblivious to the situation at hand, making Sasuke and Kabuto smirk as Amaya facepalmed.

The other Genin's glares become more prominent, prompting Kiba to speak up. "Ah, can you say that again a little louder? Didn't quite catch it." He asked sarcastically as he cupped a hand around his ear.

"You moron. Are you trying to get everybody in the place to hate our guts or what?" Shikamaru asked with a scowl.

"Saa~... They would've hated us anyway, Shika-kun. Naruto's just gettin' the jump on 'em. Besides, aren't you guys overreacting a little?" Amaya asked, earning exasperated looks from the group.

"I don't think you're taking it seriously enough." Sakura murmured, making the brunette laugh lightly in response.

Naruto laughed as he crossed his arms behind his head. However, it wasn't long before his relaxed stance became a panicked one as Sakura pounced on him, pulling him into a headlock. "Naruto, you jackass! Why'd you have to go and say something like that for?! You obnoxious little-!" Sakura's little rant was cut off as she noticed the heavy stares from the other teams. "Oh, hi everyone! Don't mind him, sometimes he says these spazzy things! He doesn't really mean them to come out! He's got a condition, ya know? Kind of a psychological thing. He really should be on medication." She stammered nervously, making Amaya sweatdrop. "Now see what you've done, Naruto?! You've hurt everybody's feelings! They think you don't respect them! Now that isn't true, is it, Naruto?"

Amaya deadpanned as she raised a hand. "Ah... I don't think that's how they really feel, Sakura." She cut in, before her eyes darted towards the Sound ninja moving quickly through the crowd.

Sakura, however, ignored the brunette and continued to chew the boy out. "Would you just for once in your life, think about what you're doing?! Think about the rest of us!"

Naruto scowled and looked off to the side, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Soon enough, everyone's attention was captured by Kabuto jumping back a few steps as a Sound nin threw two kunai, which embedded into the floor. ' _They're from the Village Hidden in the Sound!_ ' The megane thought to himself, sliding back before another member from the team attempts a punch. Kabuto leaned back quickly, dodging the attack with a smug smirk on his face.

' _Man, he's fast!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself, slightly impressed.

' _He's almost as quick as me_.' Kabuto thought to himself, his smirk growing wider as he hummed to himself in amusement. Suddenly his glasses crack, prompting him to take them off. "Oh, I get it. So it was that kind of attack."

"Hang on, I saw it all. He dodged the attack; how did that happen?!" Sasuke asked, staring from Kabuto to the Sound nin whose face was almost completely obscured by bandages.

"It must've come closer than it looked. Tch. Look at him acting like it was nothing! Real tough guy." Shikamaru stated, stepping up next to the Uchiha.

They all watched surprised as Kabuto's eyes widen suddenly before he fell to his knees vomiting. "What?! Did he just..." Naruto's voice trailed off, Kabuto's retching filling in the silence making Amaya scrunch up her nose with a flinch.

"Kabuto what's wrong?! What is it?!" Sakura asked worriedly, bringing a fist up to her chest.

"Heh." The Sound nin laughed, making eye contact with Amaya as he backed off.

Naruto and Sakura rushed over to the boy's side. "Hey, Kabuto!" Naruto called, helping the boy sit up straighter.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked again, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kabuto replied weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"You sure don't look it." Amaya mused, only to shrug as Sakura sent her a look.

"Not such a tough guy after all, I guess. Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try." Shikamaru muttered, earning a nudge to the ribs by Amaya.

"Put this in your little card, punk. The ones from the Sound Village will be Chunin when this is over. Guaranteed." The Sound ninja that threw the kunai spat, staring cockily down at Kabuto.

' _What an ass._..' Amaya thought to herself with narrowed eyes. ' _Well at least they're not afraid to try something, unlike a certain someone_.' She added, sweeping her gaze over the crowd of Genin until she spotted Kankuro. The boy locked eyes with her and scowled, making her smirk with a raised brow, inevitably angering him even more.

' _I don't get it. He saw through their attack in time to evade it. What made him fall apart?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at the opposing group with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, a loud bang resonates throughout the classroom followed by a large cloud of smoke. "Alright you baby-faced degenerates! Pipe it down and listen up!" A deep voice called out from the smoke. Once it cleared, they saw a man in dark clothing with a stern disposition. His headband was worn like a bandanna and he had two deep scars running down his face. "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Moreno, a proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy." He said, making the many Chunin behind him smirk.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Written Exams, Brothers, and Sentinels_** -

"It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Moreno, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy." He said, making the many Chunin behind him smirk. The scarred faced proctor then pointed a finger. "First. You candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound! Knock it off! Who told you, you could fight?! Do you wanna be failed before we've even begun?!"

The Sound nin that had cracked Kabuto's glasses turned his head slightly. "Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy, _sir_." He replied, leering at the older male who only smirked in response.

"I'll say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" He informed, earning intimidated looks from many around the room.

"No fatal force? That's no fun." The second Sound nin spoke up cockily. Looking from Ibiki to the ten rookies and Kabuto, his eyes locking with Amaya's as he gave a crude smirk, to which she returned with a fierce glare.

Once the Chunin behind him stopped chuckling, Ibiki spoke up once more. "Now if we're all ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork, in return you'll each be given a number." He informed, holding up a small card with the number one printed on it, as an example. "This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test, once you're all seated."

Amaya looked over to Naruto as he began to fidget nervously. "The what?... Did he say.. written?" He asked, making eye contact with one of the Chunin, who Amaya recognized as Kotesu, as he shuffled the test papers tauntingly.

"NO!" Naruto exclaims, earning everyone in the rooms attention as he fell onto his hands and knees despairingly. "NOT A WRITTEN TEST! NO WAY!"

"Ahaa... I'm sure it won't be that bad, Naruto..." Amaya trailed off with a nervous laugh, sweatdropping at the boy's theatrics.

...

Not long after, everyone fell into line in an orderly fashion. Amaya sighed as she stood in line with her team, making eye contact with other Genin as they passed to find their seats.

Looking around, Amaya's blue orbs locked with bright ruby red ones belonging to a tan skinned girl with dull blonde hair. ' _No way!... That couldn't be._..' The brunette's thoughts trailed off as the girl shot a small smirk her way, one which Amaya couldn't resist in returning. ' _Heh, it is... Sasuke's right, things are starting to get interesting_.' The sudden sound of a throat being cleared snapped the girl out of her thoughts. Turning her head, the smirk dropped from her face. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Amaya muttered blankly as two sets of brown orbs stared back at her mischievously.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Kurai. ~" Kou mused smugly, invading the girl's personal space as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders before turning to face his companion. "Looks like our precious Imouto is in the Chunin Exams after all. ~" He added, earning a smirk in response.

"I wonder if Toshiaki knows...?" Kurai replied, following his twins' actions in embracing the youngest.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about that. He doesn't have permission to be here after all. ~" Kou said with a cheshire like grin crossing his face before he turned to the three before them. "Yo, Naruto!" He greeted with a small wave, to which the boy returned wholeheartedly.

' _Are these two of Amaya's brothers? What is with this family and good genes?!_ ' Sakura thought to herself as she made eye contact with Kurai, her face flushing a light pink.

"Oi, are these you're other teammates?" Kurai asked, looking from Sasuke and Sakura to the younger brunette beside him.

"Yup." Amaya replied dully, turning to look at the the two in question.

"And you haven't introduced us?! Mah, mah, Amaya-chan. What would our mother say?" Kou interjected dramatically, putting most of his weight onto the girl.

"Of course, nii-chan. How could I be so foolish." Amaya responded blankly, sarcasm lacing her voice. She then let out a sigh before motioning towards her teammates. "The scowling one with the duckbutt hair is Sasuke Uchiha. And pinkie over there is Sakura Haruno, you two already know Naruto."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kurai said politely, sending the two a small nod as Kou gave a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

"Oi, you two." A voice called out, and the group turned to find Ibiki sending them a hard stare. "We're starting." He informed, sending a glance to the four Genin before turning away.

"Eheh.. you guys might wanna take your seats." Kou advised as he finally released his hold on Amaya. "You really don't want to get on his bad side." He added nervously with a slight shiver.

Kurai leaned forward conspiratorially. "He's head of the intelligence division here in the village, they'll do everything and anything to get information. Not the kind of guy you want as an enemy."

"Okay..." Amaya drawled, her expression morphing into one of ultimate boredom.

Sakura's head snapped over to the brunette. "What kind of response is that?!" She exclaimed, earning Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

"Mah, mah, Sakura-chan." Naruto appeased, making the two look at him. "She's used to it, they tell her stuff like that all the time. Anything to rile her up." He informed, prompting the two to look at the siblings as they gave their teammate their best wishes.

...

"Good luck." Kurai said, giving the girl a small high five.

"Thanks."

"Remember, just because we're here, doesn't mean we'll go easy on you!" Kou added, ruffling the girl's hair.

"I know, I know..."

Kou sighed. "Seriously, Amaya. We even told the others to keep a close eye on you during the exam!"

"That's comforting." Amaya replied sarcastically before giving the two a two fingered salute and a closed eyed smile. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Toshiaki froze mid step as he entered the Hokage's office.

Kenji looked up, along with Lord Third, both in turn staring at the man-child curiously. "What is it, son?" The elder Minamoto asked with a sigh.

"I-Imouto..." Toshiaki murmured, his eyes narrowing as they looked out the large bay window in the office, in the direction of the academy.

"What about her?" His father asked again, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment or two, making Hiruzen smile to himself as he puffed on his pipe.

"She done something cute..." Toshiaki murmured, his brown eyes going wide before filling up with tears. "AND I MISSED IT!" He exclaimed suddenly before turning around, running out of the room, making the two jump in surprise as the door slammed behind him.

The two stared at the spot where the younger male was once standing, with blank expressions on their faces. "Kenji-san..." Hiruzen called, exhaling smoke as he spoke.

"I know, Hokage-sama... I know."

"I'll have someone detain him until the first exam is over."

"Thank you... Hokage-sama."

* * *

...

Amaya felt a chill as she walked towards her seat. Stopping mid step, she rubbed her bare arms for a moment. ' _Strange... It's not even cold in here_.' She thought before narrowing her eyes. ' _Toshiaki... he's up to something... I can feel it_.'

Glancing towards the classroom windows, she decided to shrug it off, opting to glance down at the small card in her hand instead. "Number fifty-four, huh?... Let's see here..." She murmured, trailing off as she reached the chair beside a certain red-haired Sand nin. ' _Greeeaaat... Just peachy_.'

Gaara, as if feeling her stare, looked up at her, prompting the brunette to give him a small awkward smile as she sat down. "Looks like we're seat mates for today, eh, Gaara-san!" She greeted politely. However, he didn't say anything in return, opting to stare at her emotionlessly.

Amaya sweatdropped, looking away as she began to fidget nervously. While doing so, she made eye contact with Sasuke, who sat across the room. Surprisingly, he shot her a pitying look, one which then quickly morphed into a smug expression as he sat down. ' _Ass_...' She thought with a huff before turning back to Gaara. "Ah... Good luck today!" She said, before looking up to the front as Ibiki made his way towards the chalkboard.

She could, however, feel his stare burning holes through the side of her head. "You, too." He replied quietly, his already grave voice so low she barely caught what he said.

Amaya looked at him wide eyed for a moment before sending him a soft smile. "Mm!" She hummed with a small nod.

Gaara felt his own eyes widen at the action, he quickly turned his head, not bothering to look at her anymore as Ibiki began to speak.

"Everyone, eyes up front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions." He began, tapping a piece of chalk on the board a few times before continuing. "So you better pay attention the first time around!"

' _Well, isn't he a gem._..' Amaya thought to herself with a deadpan.

"Alright, rule number one is this... The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three? Your final score will be seven." He informed as he wrote on the board, earning a few nods of understanding from some Genin around the room.

' _Seems simple enough... The real question is, is how hard is the test?_ ' Amaya mused.

"Rule number two. Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three, in some cases four, members." Ibiki said, his eyes skimming the crowd.

A loud bang suddenly resonated throughout the room, and it doesn't take long for Amaya to realize that it was Sakura, faceplanting the desk. "What?! Wait a second! You're saying we all get scored as a team?!" The pinkette yelled in disbelief, earning herself a glower from Ibiki.

"Silence! I have my reasons. So shut up and listen!" He replied gruffly, confusing some of the Genin slightly.

' _Reasons...? Well I guess it makes sense in a way. You have to have a team of three, in our case four, to enter the exams... So maybe there's another motive behind the test?_ ' Amaya thought before shaking her head. '... _Nah_.'

"Rule number three. The sentinels you see positioned around the room... Are there to watch you carefully for any cheating. And for every incident they spot, they'll subtract two points from the culprits score." As he said this, Amaya glanced around the room at the many smug Chunin. Eventually making eye contact with her brothers, both of them smirking as Kou gave her the sign for 'I'm watching you.'

Ibiki smirked. "Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored."

' _If I breathe, will I lose points as well?_ ' Amaya thought to herself dully.

"Anyone fool enough to get caught cheating by the sentinels, doesn't deserve to be here."

"I've got my eye on you guys." Kotesu cut in smugly from his own seat, the statement earning him a few uneasy looks from nearby test takers.

"If you wanna be considered Shinobi, then show us what exceptional Shinobi you can be." Ibiki stated, sweeping his gaze across the room once more.

Amaya sighed and relaxed in her seat. ' _Sakura is, and dare I say it, pretty smart... And I doubt that Sasuke and I will have any problems. Naruto is the one that we'd have to worry about, but hopefully our three scores will make up for anything he's lacking in_.' She thought, looking ahead towards her pink haired teammate, noting to herself that Sakura must be thinking along the same lines.

"One more thing. If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

With that one statement alone, Amaya faceplanted the table in front of her. The small thump going unnoticed as the room filled with sounds of disbelief and Sakura's screeching of "WHAT'D HE SAY?!"

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total... BEGIN!" Ibiki yelled, prompting the examinees to flip their test over.

Amaya looked down at the paper, silently skimming the questions. ' _Decoding, huh? That's not all that hard... Well as long as you have some idea on how to do it._ ' She thought, reading the code before slowly deciphering it.

' _Okay... Number two..._ _ **"Line b in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shuriken thrown at enemy c by ninja a, seated atop a tree seven meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if c were positioned at points d, e, and f. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer..."**_ 'Amaya's eyebrows furrowed as she read. ' _What even... This is some pretty advanced stuff. There's not a snowballs chance in hell that Naruto's gonna understand this_...' She thought, skimming further down the page. ' _It only gets harder from here, too. It's almost as if they want us to cheat._..'

Looking up, Amaya locks her eyes on her brothers, both writing on their respective clipboards furiously. ' _It's strange... Some of these questions are way too difficult for a mere Genin to get correct, unless you're a brainiac like Sakura or Shikamaru... And the fact that they'd give you five chances and only a two-point deduction for each time you're caught... Usually you'd be dismissed immediately after being caught once!_ '

Amaya is suddenly brought out of her thoughts as Naruto lets out a cry of surprise, shortly followed by a boy sitting a few rows in front of her. Glancing up to see what was wrong, she spotted a kunai embedded deeply into the boy's desk.

"W-what the-?! What was that all about?!" The nameless boy asked in shock, looking up from the weapon to the Chunin who threw it.

"Five strikes and you're out. You just failed the test." The sentinel replied smugly.

"What? It can't be!"

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately." The Chunin replied, prompting the two addressed to stand. "Candidate number twenty-three, fail! Number twenty-seven and forty-three, fail!" He called with finality.

"No! No way! Who says I cheated five times?! Where's your proof?! How can you keep track of all of us?! You've got the wrong guy! How do you know I wasn't jus-" The boy who got caught began, but before he could finish, he was promptly slammed into a nearby wall.

"Sorry, pal... We were chosen for this duty because we don't make mistakes like that. You can't even blink without seeing it. We're the best of the best, and you my friend are history. Now get out and take your teammates with you." The sentinel all but growled, before allowing the boy to be dragged out of the room.

After that little fiasco, Amaya could only watch in slight amusement as people were getting caught left and right, the sentinels voices resonating throughout the room.

"Number fifty-nine, you fail... Numbers thirty-three and nine, fail."

' _That's gotta be what...? The thirteenth team they've dismissed?_ ' Amaya thought to herself, watching dully as they file out of the room one by one.

"Number forty-one! Fail!... Numbers thirty-five and sixty-two, fail!"

' _Fourteenth_...' The brunette thought with a sigh, glancing down at her test. After barely being able to answer six of the questions, her brain felt as if it were turning to mush. ' _Saa~... Give me stuff about politics or national relations and I could pretty much blow it out of the water... But this? This is torture!_ '

Glancing up once more, Amaya began to focus on some of the other remaining examinees. ' _Of course, Sakura's plowing through this... Maybe that's why her forehead is so big...? Needs room to hold all of that information_.' She quipped, smirking to herself before her eyes locked on the girl from Lee's team. Who at the moment, was using wire and kunai to maneuver a light fixture, inevitably showing Lee a reflection of her answers. ' _What the-? No way! How are they not getting caught?!_ '

Looking around to see if anyone else noticed, she spotted Sasuke using his Sharingan to mimic another examinees movements as well as Neji using his Byakugan. ' _What the hell?!_ ' She thought before realization struck her.

' _ **"Rule number three. The sentinels you see positioned around the room... Are there to watch you carefully for any cheating. And for every incident they spot, they'll subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored."**_ '

Amaya stared down at their test in disbelief. ' _They're not deducting points for cheating.. they're deducting them for just being caught! Gah! I'm so stupid sometimes! They obviously want to see how well we'd gather and transfer information to our teammates! And if that's the case, they'll have someone planted in the room who knows all the answers_...' She thought before deflating slightly. ' _But the Yōso no Mage isn't useful in this type of scenario... Saa~ I'll just have to make it through this on my own_.'

A hissing sound to her right caught her attention. Glancing over, Amaya saw sand swirling around in Gaara's palm. The redhead brought his free hand up to his eye, as if he were rubbing it, and Amaya could only watch in amazement as an eye formed in the boy's hand. Noticing her gaze, Gaara sent her an emotionless look as he crushed the eye in his hand, sending particles throughout the room.

' _Ah.. even he has a way to get this done!_ ' She thought disparagingly.

"Uh, excuse me!" A voice called out, and Amaya looked up to see Kankuro raising his hand.

"What is it?" A sentinel asked gruffly, sending the boy a hard look.

"Gotta use the can, sorry." Kankuro replied. The sentinel stared at him for a moment before standing up.

"We go with you, to make sure you're not up to anything." The Chunin informed, placing handcuffs on the boy's wrist before leading him out.

"That's perfectly understandable." Kankuro replied in a somewhat odd, cheerful voice.

As the sentinel led him past Amaya and Gaara's table, the boy sent her a nasty scowl to which she only smirked at. Irking him even more.

...

The next few minutes passed without a hitch, and before they knew it, Ibiki was standing in front of the classroom once more. "Alright! Listen up, here's the tenth and final question!"


	22. Chapter Twenty

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Ten Questions, Sudden Appearances, and Awkward Moments_** -

"Toshiaki-senpai! Stop running!"

The white-haired male only let out a obnoxious laugh as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "No can do Touji! I'm going to the academy to cheer on my sweet, precious Imouto!" He called out determinedly, dodging quickly to the left as two more Chunin appeared, attempting to subdue him.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. But we were given orders directly from Hokage-sama." The younger male, Touji Nishimura, replied sternly, a fearsome glint appearing in his gold colored irises.

By this point, the four had reached one of the many training grounds. With the three Chunin attempting to corner the childish male.

Toshiaki stares at his kohai's for a moment before letting out a dramatic sigh, relaxing his posture. The sudden movement prompts the three to drop into their own fighting stances warily, ready to make a move at the first sign of trouble. "I suppose I would be a distraction..." He mused aloud, looking up at the sky as he folded his hands behind his head. However, unbeknownst to the three, he was preforming an all too familiar hand sign.

"Y-yes, Minamoto-senpai!"

"You'll be able to see your sister once the testing is over! Just give it an hour or so!"

Touji narrowed his eyes in distrust as Toshiaki looked at them all with a wide smile. "Oh well... That'll be just fine. I mean, when am I not a distraction?" Toshiaki asked, sending the three a smolder as a sudden wind blew, lifting a few of his white strands dramatically.

"Wha-"

Suddenly, before they knew it, a sharp burst of wind sent them flying back. Each one landing onto the ground harshly as they heard Toshiaki let out victorious laugh. Looking up at the male, they were greeted with a playful salute before he turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.

The three quickly righted themselves, and the chase began once more. However, Toshiaki didn't get far as a loud explosion happened, forcing dust to fill the air. The three shared a look and picked up their pace, only to deadpan at the sight before them.

"Perfect timing, as always, Moriko-senpai." Touji praised as he saw the male being crushed under a shoe.

The female didn't reply, instead she stared blankly down at Toshiaki as she pressed her foot harder into his back. "I'm gone for one mission, and when I come back, I hear you're causing Hokage-sama problems."

"Ah... Mori-chan~... Always a pleasure." Toshiaki grunted out, attempting to send the girl a charming smile, though failing miserably.

Moriko sighed and turned to the others as she allowed the male to sit up. "Tch... I'll take it from here." She said, grabbing Toshiaki roughly by the ear before dragging him along.

The three watched dully as Toshiaki stumbled along behind the shorter female. "Ah, Mori-chan!~ I didn't know you felt this way! Ne, ne, what's my punishment? ~" They heard him ask flirtatiously, wincing immensely as a loud smack resonated throughout the area.

* * *

"Alright! Listen up, here's the tenth and final question." Ibiki said, earning wary looks from many of the examinees. "But before I give you the question... There are some rules that you need to be aware of." He added but before he could continue, the door opened, and everyone turned back to see Kankuro and the sentinel entering the room. "Ah... Made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening... Well, take your seat."

Kankuro looked panicked for a moment before calming down enough to walk to his seat. And Ibiki only continued to speak until he was seated. "These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try no that let them frighten you."

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"It's quiet without the rookies around... Hmph, I almost miss 'em." Kakashi said, relaxing farther into the couch. Across from him, sat Kurenai and Asuma.

"Don't worry, chances are they'll be back again sooner than you think." Asuma murmured as he lit a cigarette.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked, raising a brow in curiosity.

Asuma sighs lightly and flicks his ashes into a nearby ashtray. "I heard that their first examiner this year is Ibiki."

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed before his face went lax at the information. ' _So, already their chances at passing look iffy_.' He thought tiredly, glancing up at the two Jounin across from him. "Great. Sticking them with that sadist right off the bat."

"Huh? What sadist?" Kurenai asked, looking between the two males in confusion.

Asuma lets out a chuckle. "I forgot that you're a new Jounin, Kurenai, otherwise you wouldn't have to ask that."

"So I'm ignorant. Who is he?"

"He's what you might call.. a specialist." Kakashi cut in cryptically.

It was now Kurenai's turn to raise a brow. "Oh yeah? In what?" She asked, glancing at Asuma for answers.

The dark-haired male took a long drag from his cigarette, exhaling a cloud of smoke as he spoke. "Interrogation... Torture." He responded, and at the horrified look on her face, he lets out a hearty laugh. "Oh, of course, he won't be using physical torture during the test. He won't need to. That's not really his thing, anyway. He works on people's minds, not their bodies. He famous for it... Everyone knows about the head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Core for the Hidden Leaf Village, Ibiki Moreno."

Kurenai motions for him to continue, waiting patiently as he takes another drag. Letting another chuckle slip out, he continues. "You see... This guy, he's a master of interrogation because he understands how the human mind works. He knows just where to probe to cover your weaknesses. The thing is, he's so good at his job, he doesn't use physical torture. He doesn't need too. He just messes up your head so bad, you torture yourself."

"Oi, Asuma, Kakashi, stop being so dramatic." A voiced drawled out, earning the trio's attention.

Ah, Shiori! Hello!" Kurenai responded instantly, sending the other woman a smile.

"Yo!" The blonde replied, plopping down next to Kakashi, who she then addressed. "Oi, Kakashi! I'm here to make a declaration of war!"

The silver haired Jounin only raised a brow with a small hum, irking her slightly. "My team is participating in the exams this year! We're gonna blow yours out of the water!" She said, letting out an obnoxious laugh that sounded like "hohohoho".

"So, you're one of the teams with four members... Well I'd hate to break it to you, but your guys don't stand a chance." Kakashi replied dully, causing the blonde to gain a tick mark as he continued. "Besides, your sister is on your team, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" She replied with narrowed eyes as he stood up to leave.

"Oh, nothing major... It's just that, aren't Minamoto's a bad match up for Takahashi's in battle?" He replies cockily, sending a little wave over his shoulder, smirking behind his mask as he hears the shorter female yell as she struggles against Asuma.

* * *

...

"Very well then. Rule number one: each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question, it's your decision." Ibiki informed, earning surprised looks from around the room.

"Woah, so what's the catch? Let's say we decide that we don't wanna do it. What happens then?" Temari asked, a scowl settling onto her face as she stared at him.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. And that means of course, both of your teammates fail as well." He replied, the answer alone causing murmurs to break out. Ibiki then let out a sigh. "Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question and answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail... YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN!"

"What?!" Amaya asked in disbelief, shortly followed by Kiba as he stood up from his seat.

"Hey that's bull, man! That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that? There's lots of people who've taken the test before!" He yells as Akamaru barks in agreement from his place on the boy's head.

Ibiki starts to chuckle which soon turns into full blown laughter. "I guess you're just... unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course, if you don't wanna take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year." He replies, letting out another laugh before continuing. "Now then, if you're ready. The tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

Suddenly, the boy sitting next to Naruto stands and raises his hand. "I'm out. That's it, I'm out. I just can't do it! I'm sorry!" He states, clenching his eyes shut as his head hangs low.

"Number fifty, fail! Number one-hundred-and-thirty, number one-hundred-and-ten, that means you're out, too."

"Genai, Inaho... I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry." The boy repeats as his teammate stand silently.

Not long after that, voices began to sound around the room as people raise their hands. ' _Saa~ What a bummer_...' Amaya thought to herself, watching groups leave the room one by one. She then takes a glance at Naruto who's staring at his desk intently, only to let out a light gasp as he raises his hand into the air.

...

The room is silent as they all wait for the blond to speak up. Amaya looks towards Sasuke and Sakura and notes they're just as surprised at the boy's actions. ' _At least there's next year_...' She thinks, only to jump when Naruto slams his hand onto the table as he stands, sending Ibiki a determined look.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I don't quit, and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!" He yells, sending Ibiki another glare before sitting down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you'd rather quit, now is your last chance." Ibiki replied, as if trying to persuade the boy otherwise.

The blonds next response only made Amaya smile widely. "No way. I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja."

Ibiki stares at the blond for a moment before raking his eyes over the remaining test takers. He then allows them to rest on the Chunin, who each give him small nods. Looking back at the Genin, he began to speak once more. "Well then. I admire your determination, if nothing else. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left for you to do... And that's for me to tell you... That you all have passed the first exam!"

"Wha- hold on! What just happened? What do you mean we passed! Where's the tenth question?!" Sakura asked, staring along with the others in shock.

"Saa~... All of these reveals and twists are giving me a headache..." Amaya grumbled, massaging her temples, scowling.

Ibiki laughs. "There never was one! Not a written one at least! Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question." He replied, an uncharacteristically wide smile forming on his face.

"Wait a second! So the other nine questions you gave us, were just a waste of time?! Is that what you're saying?" Temari asked angrily.

"No, no! Not at all! Quite the opposite! Those nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." Ibiki replied, still smiling.

"Obviously..." Amaya murmured, sending a dull look to Gaara, who stared back blankly making her sweatdrop.

"Oh, well, that clears up everything." Temari replied, a look of understanding washing over her face.

"Let me explain. You see, my objective was to test you not only as individuals, but as a team and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. So you'd know that everything you did or failed to do, would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure." Ibiki informed, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that. That's why I kept my cool." Naruto said in agreement, the tips of his ears growing red as he heard Amaya's snickers in the background.

Ibiki ignored the blond and continued to explain. "The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you came to that conclusion. That you'd have to cheat if you had any chances at passing. The fact is, that the test was encourage cheating. It almost demanded it. Of course, it would've done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So, I disguised two Chunin who already knew the answers, and had them sit in with you." As he spoke, one of the apparent Chunin looked around and gave a small wave for emphasis.

Naruto lets out a laugh, earning strange looks form others nearby. "Oh, c'mon! I wasn't fooled for a second! You had to be a complete doofus to not see it. Isn't that right, Hinata?" He asked, making the shy Hyuuga blush.

' _He was totally panicked!_ ' Amaya thought to herself, snickering behind her hand.

"Those who were caught at it, failed. Better not to cheat, then to cheat clumsily." Ibiki stated, reaching up to untie his headband, revealing his badly scarred scalp. "Information. It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. There'll be times where you have to risk your life to get it."

Amaya let out a low whistle at the sight. ' _Damn..._ '

"Man, what a mess. Scars and puncture wounds, burn marks... What he must've endured..." Sasuke murmured from his seat, trailing off, effectively putting images in everyone's head of what possibly happened.

Ibiki retied his headband and looked at them all seriously. "Of course, you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not always necessarily accurate. Always keep this in mind: disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you have to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"Okaaay... But I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing is all about." Temari voiced, earning a raised brow from Ibiki.

' _Saa~... Missions can be a matter life or death... You don't just get to choose to back out if it turns scary_.' Amaya thought, leaning forward to rest her chin on her palm.

"You're not? The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely you see that." Ibiki said.

"Sure, but explain it anyway." Sakura said, earning a nod of agreement from Naruto.

Ibiki sighed but relented. "As I said before, the goal was to test you not only as individuals but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices. Both difficult. You could play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed. Or, you could try and answer it, and if you got it wrong, you would lose your chance of ever being Chunin. It was a no-win situation. But just the sort Chunin have to face almost every day... For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission: To steal a document from an enemy's stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy suspects you. You might be very well walking blindly into a trap. Now, do you have the option of taking a pass on the mission? Of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? No. There will be many missions that seem almost suicidal, if you think about it. But you do not think about it. You think only of the goal. Achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those who determination falters in the face of adversity. Those who would put their comrade's life in jeopardy by worrying about their own. Those who would save their own necks at the prove of sacred honor. Will never be able to call themselves Chunin. At least as long as I'm here... As for the rest of you... You have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step... You have passed through the first gate. I nearby declare this part of the Chunin Selection Exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

Naruto jumped up from his seat, fist pumping the air. "ALRIGHT, WE DID IT! THAT'S ONE DOWN!"

Ibiki smirks before it suddenly drops as his head snaps over to look out one of the many windows in the classroom. Everyone then jumps as the glass is shattered as two kunai embed into the ceiling, holding up a banner as it unravels, revealing a woman wearing quite revealing clothing.

"Is this part of the test?" Naruto asks weakly, as everyone watches on warily.

"Heads up boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor! Anko Mitarashi!" She announces before asking lowly, "Are you ready for the second test?"

Amaya deadpanned as no one made a move or spoke. Watching blankly as the newly dubbed Anko fist pumped the air. "Good! Then let's go, follow me!"

Ibiki then shuffled out from behind the banner, half of his face visible. "You're early. _Again_." He informs dryly, making Amaya snicker as Anko's face flushed a bright scarlet.

The female proctor quickly composed herself as she looked over the remaining examinees. "How many are there? Ibiki... You let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy! You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be, that we have a strong crop of candidates this year." He replied, not at all phased by her questioning.

Anko smirked intimidatingly. "Hmm... They sure don't look it. Trust me, before I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated."

"Huh? More than half? Really?" Sakura asked, staring at the woman with worry.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun... Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed. ~" She said, ending the statement in a singsong voice.

* * *

...

- _ **Later**_ -

Ibiki sighs as he weaves through the rows of desks, gathering test papers as he did so. He did, however, stop once he reached the seat belonging to a certain blond knucklehead. "Hm?" He hums as he picked up the sheet, only to laugh at the sight. "I just passed a candidate who didn't answer a single question. Naruto Uzumaki... Heh, he's a funny one alright."

Suddenly, another window is shattered as a certain white-haired male flies in, rolling across the floor. And Ibiki could only stare blankly as the culprit shot up, looking around frantically, only to meet an empty room and Ibiki's eyes.

"Testing is.. over..?" Toshiaki stammered, earning a nod from the older male. At the response, he fell to his knees dramatically. "I wasted my time getting away from Moriko!" He cried despairingly, deflating to the ground in a heap.

"Oi." Ibiki called, earning a flinch in return. "If you leave now, you might be able to catch your siblings. They said something about dango-" He began, trailing off as Toshiaki jumped up and leaped out of the previously broken window.

"IMOUTO! I'M COMING!" Toshiaki yelled, also declaring how he would "save her from those shady twins".

And just like that, Ibiki was left alone, watching blankly from the broken window as the man-child ran off.

"How did he become apart of ANBU again?"

* * *

...

- _ **THE NEXT DAY**_ -

"Woah, nice place, what is it?" Naruto asked weakly, staring along with the others at a tall, imposing gated area locked up tightly with multiple locks. Or more specifically, the bright, eye catching warning signs stuck all over the fence.

"A peaceful place, where nothing ever goes wrong." Amaya replied sarcastically, squinting up at the big ass trees behind the fence.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the 44th Battle Training Zone. But we all call it ' _The Forest of Death_ '." Anko informed, staring back at them with a smirk, ignoring the duo's commentary.

"' _Forest of... Death_ '?" Naruto parroted with a small gulp.

"Sounds comforting... Extremely inviting, if I do say so myself." Amaya murmurs with a nod as Anko's smirk grew wider.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Creepy Grass Ninja, Consent Forms, and Tsunderes_** -

"Woah, nice place, what is it?" Naruto asked weakly, staring along with the others at a tall, imposing gated area locked up tightly with multiple locks. Or more specifically, the bright, eye catching warning signs stuck all over the fence.

"A peaceful place, where nothing ever goes wrong." Amaya replied sarcastically, squinting up at the big ass trees behind the fence.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the 44th Battle Training Zone. But we all call it ' _The Forest of Death_ '." Anko informed, staring back at them with a smirk, ignoring the duo's commentary.

"' _Forest of... Death_ '?" Naruto parroted with a small gulp.

"Sounds comforting... Extremely inviting, if I do say so myself." Amaya murmurs with a nod as Anko's smirk grew wider.

"This whole place just completely creeps me out." Sakura mumbles from her spot next to Amaya.

"It should, they do call it the Forest of Death. And soon, you're gonna find out why." Anko replies, letting out a small huff of a laugh.

Naruto squinted at the older female, placing his hands on his hips as he began to wiggle around. "It should, they do call it the Forest of Death. And soon, you're gonna find out why." He mocked before tuning serious. "Do your worst! You're not gonna scare me away! I can handle anything!"

"So... Looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy." Anko mused, her eyebrow giving a small twitch, before she pulled out a kunai and threw it past Naruto's head. The action earned herself various wide-eyed expressions as the weapon cut a strand of hair belonging to one of the Grass nins. She then appeared behind Naruto, lightly grazing the cut on his cheek. "You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid, are you? Tough guys like you, usually leave their blood all over this forest."

As she spoke to the blond, the others watched as the Grass nin from before creeped up behind her.

Sensing the others presence, Anko spun around with another kunai in hand, glaring up at the Genin.

Amaya's neutral expression quickly morphed into one of disgust as the nin stuck her extremely long tongue out, showing the former kunai wrapped up tightly. ' _Okay, that's nasty. Cool, but still nasty_.'

"I was just returning your knife." She informs, staring down at the female proctor.

"Why thank you, Grass Ninja." Anko replied curtly, the two entering into a tense stare off. "Ya know... I really only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end." She adds, breaking the silence as she took the kunai from the nins tongue.

The ninja's slimy muscle slowly retreated back into her mouth, allowing her to smile. "My pardon. With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair... I'm afraid I just became a little excited." She said, backing off a few steps. "I meant you no harm." She added, turning away with a small, almost unnoticeable laugh.

"Likewise." Anko replies, staring at the nins back as she walked away.

"And I just became a little freaked out." Amaya muttered, earning a slight amused look from Sasuke and a nudge from Sakura. "What? Don't tell me you guys weren't surprised by that tongue! I mean, what is she? Part frog?" She asked with a light laugh, unknowingly earning herself a glare from the nin in question.

Anko smirked as she looked around at the group. "Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered. There must be something in the air... This is gonna be fun." She muses, her amusement causes Amaya to deadpan.

' _Says the one who just threw a kunai at her examinees_...' The brunette thought, sharing a look with Naruto as he rubbed at his cut.

Anko walked back to the front of the group and turned around to face them. "Now, before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." She informed, holding up a stack of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are gonna have to read over this form and sign it."

"What for?"

Anko grinned. "Some of you may not come back from this test. And I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility!" She answers, ending it with a loud and hearty laugh. "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here pass these out."

Naruto took the stack and after taking his own form off the top, he passed the rest along as she continued. "The first thing you need to know is that the test will tax every one of your survival skills. First, I'll give you all the description of the terrain in the practice field. The 44th Battle Training Zone has forty-four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center, is a locked tower located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of an anything goes battle, to get your hands on these scrolls." She explains, pulling out two different colored scrolls, one white and the other black.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asks, raising a brow curiously.

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both, a heaven scroll, and an earth scroll. Altogether, twenty-six teams will be taking part in this test. So, half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll, and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll hand one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for."

"Okay, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked again, putting his hands in his short pockets.

"Your entire squad must bring both a heaven and earth scroll to the tower."

"That means at the very best, half of us will fail. More, if not every team is able to get the scrolls." Sakura mused, tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"Saa~ It's gonna be a bloodbath..." Amaya mumbled, crossing her arms with a nod.

Anko grinned again. "No one ever said it'd be easy... Oh, and one more thing, the test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

Some went wide eyed at that. "Five days out there?!" Ino asked in disbelief as Chōji gave a fearful look. "What are we supposed to do for food?!"

"Just look around! The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Anko answers, staring at them nonchalantly.

"Yeah but, that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there." Kabuto adds, his comment making Shikamaru groan.

"Quiet down! This is why they call it "survival" you know." Ino scolded, sending the Nara a stern look.

"That means, with these circumstances there's no way half of the teams will pass the test." Neji murmurs, a thoughtful look coming to his face.

Lee nodded. "With the days becoming longer, the nights are getting shorter. So we'll have less time to sleep, less time to recover..." He said, trailing off before giving a bright, sparkly smile and a thumbs up. "It is a challenge indeed!"

Amaya glanced at Sasuke as he began to speak. "Completely surrounded by enemies. There won't be time to rest, we'll have to keep constant watch."

"Depending on the situation, shifts may have to be done in pairs... We're not the only team of four out there." Amaya added quietly, and the boy could only nod in agreement.

"Right. This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge." Anko said with a nod.

Everyone looked over a Shikamaru raised a hand. "So, um, let's say mid exam, can we quit?"

Amaya snorted at the question and at Anko's disbelieving face as she answered. "Of course not! In a middle of a battle, you can't say "sorry I quit". Well I guess you could, but it's probably gonna get you killed."

"Oh, just great. This is gonna be a drag." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Saa~... Everything's a drag to you, Shika-kun." Amaya called out, earning an eye roll from him as he grumbled to himself even more.

Anko earned everyone's attention once more as she continued to speak. "There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple: If all members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two: If a team loses a member, or if a member becomes incapacitated and can't continue. But most important: None of you, absolutely NONE of you may look at the contents of the the scrolls until you've reached the tower."

"What happens if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asks, staring up at the female proctor as she smirked viciously.

"Let me put it to you this way, young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." She replies, making the blond groan. "There are times when Ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity." She informs, leaning back as she relaxed her stance. "Okay, we're done. Each team take your consent form and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside. Oh, and I have just one more word of advice... JUST DON'T DIE!"

* * *

...

Amaya sighed as she leaned against a boulder, looking around she spotted a few Chunin putting up a curtain to hide their table from view. She then nudges Sasuke, who was sitting on the ground next to her, with her shoe, prompting him to look. "Looks like we won't know which team has which scroll..." She said with a sigh, causing him to nod.

"Or which team member is carrying the scroll." He adds, looking away to observe the other teams.

At the sound of grumbling and loud stomping footsteps, Amaya and Sasuke advert their attention to Sakura as she makes her presence known. "Saa~ Let me guess? It was Ino again, wasn't it?" Sakura didn't reply, but her deepening scowl at the blonde's name gave the two their answer.

A few minutes pass and by this point, Naruto had regrouped with them, the four beginning to quietly discuss tactics for when the test began.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice called out, abruptly stopping their conversation as they turned to the voice's owner.

"Ah, Hikari-chan. What a pleasant surprise." Amaya greets, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she turned to face the ruby eyed girl.

The ash-blonde haired girl only smiled in fake cheerfulness. "Likewise," she said, locking her eyes on the three behind the brunette, allowing her facade to drop completely. "So, this is the band of misfits you've been grouped with? I almost feel sorry for them." She added, earning wide eyed looks from Naruto and Sakura as Sasuke watched on apathetically.

"Ehe?" Amaya hummed. "That's funny, since you're the tag along that your team keeps around out of pity." She retorts, making the three behind her look in surprise.

Soon enough the two were, quite literally, butting heads. Insults flying as they continued to banter on, and the scene reminded the rest of Team 7 of Sakura's many arguments with Ino.

Eventually, when the two quietened down, they each sent one last glare and turned away with a huff. "Whatever." Hikari spat with a scoff. "I'm glad to see that your okay and well." She said, making Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sweatdrop at the change in attitude.

"Oya, oya? What's this? Does Hikari Takahashi actually care?" Amaya asked, sending a smug smile over her shoulder as the blonde twitched.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Hikari roared, spinning around to point at the brunette in determination. "I just need you to be okay, so that I can kick you while you're down! And that'll happen, when I win in our next sparring match!"

Amaya let out a light laugh and pulled the older girl close. "Saa~ Hika-chan, you're such a tsun tsun! ~" She coo's as the blonde looks away with flushed cheeks and a scowl.

"I'm not! And don't call me that!... I think you're starting to hang around Toshiaki-nii too much." Hikari grumbles with a pout, pushing the brunette off as she started to walk away. "I'll still win, ya know?"

Amaya's cheerful expression morphed into a serious one. "Don't think I'll make it easy for you. I expect you to come at me with everything you've got."

"Hah! Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Hikari retorts, sending a wave over her shoulder. "Later."

...

"Sooo... Who was that?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence that formed as they watched the blonde walk away.

"Saa~... She's a distant relative on my Great Grandmothers side. Toshiaki, my older brother, used to rile her sister up all of the time, and it started a rivalry of sorts." Amaya informed, sending the three a smile. "Despite the insults and stuff, Hikari is a softy. A real Tsundere, if you ask me."

Sasuke then sent her a curious look. "She's also in a team of four?" He asked, earning a nod from the brunette.

"Mmn. I haven't met the others, but her sister, Shiori, is her sensei. And I have a feeling that she confronted Kakashi-sensei earlier. They're quite a competitive family."

"Takahashi's are a well-known clan, too, aren't they?" Sakura asked, prompting Amaya to explain more.

"Their clan is completely different than the Minamoto... They specialize mainly in Earth Jutsu, they can do almost anything with it as long as they have contact with the ground." She informed, allowing a smirk to come across her face as she continued. "But you're right about one thing, Sasuke."

"Oh? What's that?" He asked, his own smirk forming.

"This is starting to get interesting."

* * *

"Alright everyone, we're gonna start handing out the scrolls!" A Chunin called out before adjusting the curtain as he pulled it closed. His statement prompted everyone to line up.

Once it was their turn, they walked in and Amaya handed in the gathered consent forms, in return receiving the heaven scroll. Amaya motioned to Naruto, having decided earlier that he would be the first to carry it, and the Chunin nodded before reaching it out to him.

...

Eventually they made it to their chosen gate, Gate 12, and began to wait. Listening to Anko's voice as she began to speak. "Listen up! All of the teams have received their scrolls! Everybody go to your gate and wait there! When the gate opens, the test is on!"

Amaya began to stretch and bounce lightly on her feet, warming herself up for the starting sprint. The brunette watching in amusement as Naruto began to rant while punching the air furiously.

"Believe it! I dare you to bring it on ninja! I'll just send it back, twice as hard!" He finished, sticking a fist into the air determinedly, while Sasuke and Sakura could only smirk/smile at the thought.

Soon enough, the padlock and chain falls to the ground, and they could hear Anko's voice once more. "Alright, heads up you maggots! The second part of the test has begun!"

Naruto let out a gleeful laugh. "Alright! Here we go guys!" He cheers as the gate slides open, allowing them to run inside.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Five minutes or so have passed and Anko found herself staring ahead blankly at the training zone. Suddenly, loud screams echo and resonate from deep within the forest and she can't fight back the giggles or the vicious smile growing on her face.

"Sounds like the fun has begun." She hums, staring up at the fenced in area with dark amusement.

* * *

Screams sound in the distance, making the quartets run come to a slow stop. "That sounded like someone screaming." Sakura said weakly, stating the obvious, earning herself an eye roll from Amaya.

"Looks like everyone's getting started." Amaya murmured, looking up as a flock of birds fly overhead.

"I do not like this place." Sakura added, looking around warily.

Naruto folded his hands behind his head. "Oh, c'mon! Nothin' to be scared of, it's gonna be a piece of cake!" He reassures followed by a thick silence. "Ah, excuse me a second, I really gotta.. you know." He added, turning around to pee on a nearby tree.

"What are you? A dog, marking its territory?" Amaya mumbled with a scrunched nose, turning her head in another direction, much like Sasuke. Sakura, however, didn't take the boys actions as lightly.

"Yeah right! Get out of here! What is this, a kennel?! Not in front of Amaya and I, you don't! Go behind a bush or something!" She screeched, coming up behind him to wack him up side the head before he could even unzip his pants.

' _Saa~... Oh Naruto._..' Amaya thought deadpanning, watching as the blond waddled away and into the foliage.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Letters, Interruptions, and Packing_** -

Masato stared down at the paper in his hand. A small, fleeting smile crossing his face for a moment. ' _It's started, huh?_ ' He thought to himself, rereading the letter a second time.

...

 _ **Tou-san,**_

 _ **I hope you are doing well.**_

 _ **We are fine, for the most part. Mitsuko seems to be getting weaker by the day, and the doctors believe she may have another drawback if she isn't careful. The children have taken it upon themselves to give her a stress-free environment, even if it means that Amaya has to spend hours on end with Toshiaki. Which, I must say, is quite humorous in itself.**_

 _ **However, despite informing you of this, I've written this letter for another purpose. The Chunin Exams have begun, and the village is filled to the brim with outside ninja from all over. As I write this letter, the second stage has begun for the examinees. Amaya and her team are participating in a survival exercise in the 44th Battle Training Zone, and they will be there for five days.**_

 _ **There are quite a few teams this year, more than the last. And Hokage-sama has announced a Preliminary Test, for those who make the cut. Not to be conceited, but I do believe Amaya will make it to the final round.**_

 _ **Of course, the remaining examinees will have a month of preparation after the preliminaries. Mitsuko's father has already offered his assistance in Amaya's training, but I do believe that it would also be beneficial if you helped as well.**_

 _ **I suspect that you will not reply and arrive unexpectedly near the end of the second test. We look forward to having you and whoever you decide to bring along.**_

 _ **Your son, Kenji Minamoto**_

 _ **...**_

' _Hajime, huh?_ ' Masato hummed, a smirk forming on his face as he thought of the Senju. ' _This will be interesting_.' He added with a chuckle.

Suddenly, his office door is slammed open with a resonating bang. Though he was unfazed by the noise, he looked up, finding the unexpected visitor to be Cho and her brother Yuichi staring back at him expectantly.

"Yo, old man!" The girl exclaimed, ruffling her already wild white hair. "We saw Mitsuko-sama's summoning! You got a letter, right?" She asked, trotting up to his large oak desk.

Masato didn't reply, opting to look at the eldest of the siblings, who sent a sheepish smile in return. "We got a little carried away..." He murmurs, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"A little?" A voice drawled out as its owner walked through the door casually. "As soon as they saw the bird, they double teamed Taiga-san and made a getaway from the training grounds."

Masato sighed. "Thank you, Haru." He said before looking back to the two siblings. "I expect he'll double your Taijutsu training after this."

At this, the two deflated. "Taiga-san has an explosive temper though... It's even worse when he's training in Taijutsu." Yuichi murmured as Cho shivered.

The elder hummed, looking back to his papers laying on the desk. "I'm sure you'll face many wild characters when in Konohagakure." He mused, making the trios heads snap up.

Yuichi grabbed Cho and covered her mouth as she began to wiggle in excitement. "You mean..."

"Of course, that is if you want to go. Otherwise I can make the trip on my own." Masato added.

Cho broke loose from her brothers grip and slammed her hands onto the desk. "HELL YEAH, OLD MAN! Of course we'll come!" She exclaimed, locking her blue eyes with his.

Masato chuckled. "Well then. Go pack and inform your guardians. We head out the day after tomorrow." He informs in response, making the trio light up and run out of the room. Each one letting out their own hoots and cheers.

' _Is Konoha even ready for more Minamoto's running around?_ ' He thought with a huff, chuckling all the while.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Second Tests, First Battles, and Encounters_** -

A few minutes later Naruto reemerged from the underbrush. "Ah man, that was a lot! I literally peed my whole name!" He informed with a sigh.

"TMI Naruto. TMI." Amaya states, looking around the area with narrowed eyes. ' _Somethings off, but what?_ ' She thought to herself, locking her gaze on Naruto.

"Ugh.. you are such a pig! You're really disgusting sometimes, you know that?" Sakura snapped, causing the boy to give a sheepish grin.

' _Why is Naruto's pouch on his left leg? Unless he took his pants off and put them on backwards, it should be on the right._..' Amaya thought to herself, noting Sasuke's own skeptical expression. "Sasuke." She called out, making him look at her.

"I got it." He replied simply before hitting Naruto in the face with full force, sending the blond flying into a tree.

"Sasuke, it wasn't that bad. Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Sakura asked, staring at the Uchiha in confusion. She then turned to Amaya, wondering why the brunette wasn't making a move to help the blond like usual.

"Yeah, what the heck was that all about?" Naruto asks, wiping his mouth as he stared up at the boy.

Sasuke moves to attack again, but Naruto dodges, making Sasuke pursue him with more kicks and punches. Naruto quickly flips up onto a low hanging branch, though he isn't fast enough to block or dodge Sasuke's next kick, which sends him crashing to the ground.

"Better watch out, Sakura, Amaya... I think he's gone crazy!" Naruto exclaims, standing up slowly as Sasuke jumps in between him and the two girls.

"Yeah, you wish! I just struck before you could!" Sasuke spat, pulling out a kunai, charging towards the blond a second time.

"Alright then, bring it on!" Naruto yelled, readying his own kunai.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura yelled, spinning around to look at Amaya. "Why aren't you stopping them?!"

Amaya stayed silent as she watched the duos weapons clash, confusing Sakura even more as she noticed the brunettes tense posture. Turning back to the two boys, the pinkette flinched as the clanging of metal grew louder and more frequent.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" She asked again, becoming exasperated at being annoyed.

"Take a good look at him." Sasuke prompted, making the girl pause. "Talk! What have you done with Naruto?!" Sasuke asks, this time addressing the blond.

"What? What do you mean, I am Naruto!"

"Then where's the cut on your cheek?!" Sasuke asked rhetorically, making the blonds eyes widen.

' _Heh, got him._..' Amaya thought to herself, a smirk coming onto her face. "Saa~... If you're gonna do a transformation, make sure you have the details down pat first. Otherwise you just look foolish." She criticizes, allowing Sasuke to elaborate further.

"I guess you didn't know that the real Naruto got a cut before this test! You also have your shuriken holster on your left leg, not your right. The real Naruto is right handed. Your transformation skills are worse than Naruto's! Tell me who you are!" Sasuke demanded, prompting Sakura and Amaya to pull out their own weapons.

"Naruto" smirks and suddenly the Transformation Jutsu is released, revealing a ninja from the Hidden Mist Village. The nin himself had dark brown hair and was wearing some sort of goggles along with a breathing apparatus covering his mouth, which distorted his voice slightly. "Alright, you got me. So what? I'm still gonna take your scroll! Now hand it over or else!" He threatened, making the three drop into a fighting stance. "So, which one of you has it?" He asks rhetorically, staring each of them down and when no one answered, he smirked smugly. "Hmph. Fine then. I guess I'll just have to take all three of you out!" He exclaims, running towards them with his kunai still drawn.

The three jump back, putting distance between them and the attacking nin. Sasuke took this as an opportunity and began to preform hand signs. ' _Katōn: Hōsenka no Jutsu!_ ' He thought, to himself before shooting bullets of fire at the nin, who in return, dodged by weaving.

Jumping into the air, the two males meet, the sound of their kunai's clashing resonated throughout the area. And before Sasuke could attack again, the Mist nin ran off farther into the forest, making Sasuke follow.

"OI! We shouldn't split up even more!" Amaya calls out after the Uchiha, letting out a sigh as she took off after the two. "Saa~... C'mon, Sakura!" She calls over her shoulder, prompting the pinkette to follow.

...

As Sasuke chased after the nin, the sound of Naruto's voice forced his eyes downward. There, laying on the ground, was a tied-up Naruto, wiggling around like a worm.

"Hey! Get me out of this!" The blond yelled out as he struggled.

' _Little idiot!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself as he threw his kunai, slicing through the ropes.

"Thank you!" Naruto replied, throwing the ropes off himself as he grabbed the kunai.

Sasuke looked back up as the Mist nin threw multiple kunai and shuriken. "Hah! Better keep your mind on the game!"

Sasuke dropped down, hanging on the branch as the weaponry embedded deeply into the bark. Suddenly, the sight of a paper bomb attached to a kunai hitting same branch caught his attention. "A paper bomb?!" He gasps, right as the bomb went off, sending him to the ground.

Sasuke landed on his hands and knees with a grunt. However, right as he raised himself up, the nin appeared behind him with a kunai drawn. "Sorry... This is one test you fail. Now hand over the scroll or you die."

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she ran through the underbrush, making the two males look up. While the nin was distracted, Sasuke slowly stood, a smirk forming in his face as a kunai flew out from a nearby tree, forcing the nin to back off.

Naruto then makes himself known as he jumped down from the tree. "Oh no you don't!" He yells, watching as the nin tried to distance himself from the reunited group.

' _There's one missing!_ ' The nin thought to himself, looking down at the trio. ' _There were two girls on the team as well! Where is she?!_ ' He thought again, his eyes skimming the area. His question, however, was quickly answered as Amaya appeared from one of the many surrounding trees, landing one harsh blow to his head and then another his ribs.

Sasuke smirked from below. ' _Well, well. Better late than never, I guess_.' He thought as he looked around at his teammates. Looking down at the kunai, he held his foot over the weapon and focused his chakra, allowing him to pick up the kunai and fling it at the nin.

The nin looks away at the kunai as it flew past him, and once he looks back, Sasuke slams into him, stabbing him in the stomach with another.

Amaya jumps down from her perch and lands next to Sakura as the pinkette calls out to Sasuke. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke sends her a sharp look. "Don't just stand there, Sakura! Chances are, this guys not alone! Watch out! The others could strike any second now!" He yelled back as he was pushed away by the nin.

"I wish... I came alone so not to arouse suspicion. Big mistake." The nin groaned, clutching the wound on his stomach before fleeing into the forest.

Sasuke landed safely onto the ground next to the trio. ' _So much for him. For now_.' He thought to himself, staring in the direction their opponent went.

* * *

A few minutes later they found themselves sitting around in a circle, speaking in low voices. "That proves that we can't just trust appearances. We have to come up with a way knowing each of us is who we say we are. And not some imposter using some Transformation Jutsu." Sasuke advised, earning himself nods of agreement from Amaya and Naruto.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Alright, so what do we do?"

"We need a password." Sasuke answered, looking down at his lap in thought.

"Hm? What kind of password?" Naruto asked, squinting his eyes in confusion.

Sasuke sighed. "A secret one." He replied, earning a snort from Amaya.

"Saa~ Obviously." She said, earning a scowl front he Uchiha as she shrugged back with an amused smile.

Sasuke shook his head and turned back to the others to continue. "Something known to only the four of us. And don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what... Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question will be, "When does a ninja strike?" And the response is, "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike." Got it?"

Sakura nodded. "I got it." She answers proudly.

Amaya rolled her eyes and leaned back onto her hands. "Yeah, yeah I got it."

Naruto on the other hand, stared at Sasuke with a funny expression. "You got one a little shorter?" He asked with squinted eyes, earning a laugh from Amaya.

"No, Naruto. That's it." Sasuke replied, annoyance filling his voice.

Sakura groaned as she stared at the blond. "Come on, what's wrong? Didn't you get it? I memorized it easily."

"Y-yeah sure, I got it! I got it! No problem. I just thought it was gonna be a password, not a pass-speech." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously as they all stood.

"Alright then. I'll take the scroll." Sasuke said, holding a hand out to Amaya for the scroll.

"Saa~ We're really lucky that guy didn't know which one of us had it." The brunette murmurs, reaching into one of her pouches for the scroll.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha hesitantly. "Wait a minute, Sasuke, I uh-" He began but stopped as something flew out of the nearby foliage, cutting his other cheek. "What was that?" He asked, wiping some of the blood away as they all stared out in that direction.

Amaya narrowed her eyes as a low whistling sound resonated through the area. "Is that.. wind?" She asked unsurely as she tilted her head.

Sasuke stared at the brunette for a moment before looking back into the direction the sound seemed to be coming from. Suddenly, a large and extremely powerful gust of wind blew through the area, making the four let out a few of their own grunts and curses.

"What is it now?!" Sasuke asked with a yell, watching from the corner of his eye as the wind separated Sakura and Naruto from himself and Amaya, who had backed herself into a nearby tree.

...

After the wind stopped, Amaya and Sasuke hid in the foliage that remained unaffected as they waited for their possible attackers and/or their teammates. Amaya looked down from her perch as Sasuke spun around, revealing himself from the bush he hid in.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed, somewhat surprised as they barely noticed her come up behind them.

"Sasuke! Amaya! What was that?" The pinkette asked as she slowly jogged forward, only to stop as Amaya's kunai embedded in the ground at her feet. "W-what?" She stammered, looking from the weapon to the brunette glaring down at her in suspicion.

Sasuke brandishes his own kunai threateningly as he stared back, his expression wary. "Stay there! First answer the question. When does a ninja strike?"

A look of realization crosses Sakura's face. "Oh! A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike." She recites, a proud expression crossing her face for remembering the answer.

Both relaxed at her response. Lowering his weapon, Sasuke sighed. "Good."

Amaya hopped down from her spot as footsteps neared, their owner revealing the self to be Naruto. "Hey! What's up? You guys okay?" He asked as he neared.

Sakura raised her hand in a stopping motion. "Don't come any closer!" She ordered, making the blond skid to a stop. "What's the password?"

Naruto gave a huge closed eye smile. "Oh, sure no problem! Okay, a ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike!" He answers, and Sakura let out a sigh of relief, although Amaya remained somewhat skeptical.

' _Naruto can't even remember what he had for breakfast yesterday, how in the hell did he get that long ass answer?_ ' The brunette thought with a raised brow, crossing her arms.

Suddenly Sasuke throws his kunai at Naruto, though the blond dodges, landing on the ground with a thud. "What was that?! You could have killed me!" Naruto exclaims as he sits up.

Sasuke sends a glare his way. "Gotta hand it to you, you're quicker than the last one."

"What are you talking about? What was wrong with that? He just got the password right, word for word!" Sakura exclaimed in confusion.

"Exactly. That's what's wrong." Sasuke replied, earning sounds of confusion from the pinkette. "You really think Naruto could memorize all of that? And get it word for word? Not the Naruto I know, not in a million years. You'd have a better chance teaching it to a hamster." He added.

Sakura's confused expression dropped completely. "Oh right. You've got a point."

Amaya deadpanned. ' _Oh, Naruto... Even if they're kinda right, they have so little faith in you_.'

"Besides, you saw the way this guy moved when he dodged my attack. That was definitely not a Naruto move. Alright come out, whoever you are. Party's over." Sasuke said, staring down at the crouching blond.

"Naruto" smirks ominously and licks his lips, his voice changing into an eerily familiar one. "Aren't we a clever one?" "He" asks, releasing the jutsu to reveal the creepy Grass Ninja from earlier that day.

' _Oh, you've gotta be kidding me_.' Amaya thought to herself, shivers going down her spine as she stared at the taller female.

"Tell me, if your teammate is really that dim witted, why would you come up with a password he'd never be able to remember?" She asked, staring at them with a somewhat small creepy smirk.

Sasuke gave a smirk of his own as he answered. "You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto, so much as for anybody who might be nearby trying to eavesdrop on us. It was meant as a trap, and you stumbled right into it."

The Grass nin removes her straw hat as her smirk widens. "I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your guard, have you? This promises to be very entertaining."

Amaya's deadpan deepens. "Or very creepy..." She mumbles, earning a nod of agreement from Sakura.

Suddenly, the nin reaches behind and pulls out an earth scroll from one of her pouches. The sight of the scroll earned a gasp from Sakura and slightly surprised expressions from Sasuke and Amaya.

At the looks on their faces, she smirks. "Aahh... You'd love to get your hands on our earth scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll." She said bringing the scroll closer to her face before sticking her tongue out.

The trio watch in disgust and slight awe as the muscle wraps around the scroll, assisting her in swallowing the item whole.

' _Saa~ I've said it once, and I'll say it again... Pretty cool, but also nasty as hell_.' Amaya thought to herself, scrunching her nose in distaste at the sight of the nin cramming the scroll down her throat.

Once finished, the nin licks her lips. "Well, when this is all over, one of us will have both scrolls. And the other will be dead." She said, bringing a hand up to her eye as she stared back at them unblinkingly.

Suddenly, the trio's bodies freeze, and no matter how hard they try, they couldn't move. They continued to stare at the Grass nin, a vision of sorts comes to mind. The three of them were in the same predicament they were in now, except this time they all were crying out in pain as weapons pierced and sliced through their bodies. The image continues until three kunai fly towards them, their targets being the center of the trio's foreheads.

As if waking from a nightmare, the three snap "awake" with gasps of their own as they each fell to their knees. ' _I-is this an illusion?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself as bile began to rise in his throat, forcing him to lurch forward to vomit. Once finished, he takes a deep breath and tries to stand, but is unable to do so and collapses. ' _No, it's more than that. Her thirst for blood is almost palpable. Looking into her eyes... I saw the moment of my own death! Wh-who is she?! What is she?!_ '

The remembrance that he wasn't alone made him turn his head slightly. "S-Sakura?... A-Amaya?" He stammered, looking over at the two females only for his eyes to widen at the sight.

Both girls were trembling furiously, with pure fear coursing through their bodies. Sakura was hunched over on her hands as her tears fell to the ground. Amaya on the other hand, was staring blankly ahead with watery eyes, as if in deep thought.

' _No use... They've got it worse than me. We've got to get out of here. Get away from her. She's death!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself, looking back to the nin as she let out a laugh.

"You're paralyzed with fear." She said, staring at them in dark amusement.

Sasuke grit his teeth together. ' _Ngh, what's wrong with me? Move! C'mon move, Sasuke, move!_ ' He thought, barely inching his hand towards his kunai holster. ' _That's it. You can do this! Yes!_ ' He thought once more, mentally cheering as he slipped a kunai from the pouch before slowly beginning to stand. ' _That's right. Even if it's just a little. You've got to move!_ '

The Grass nin locked her gaze on Sasuke, watching his small achievements with observant eyes. "Very good. Now what happens?" She asks, and Sasuke can feel his body freeze up completely, once more.

Pulling out three kunai, she began to walk forward at a slow menacing pace. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick. But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've seen it with your own eyes." She laughed, raising her kunai. "I expected you to be more of a challenge. How disappointing." She added, throwing the three weapons.

Soon enough, blood flies into the air.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Mitsuko's upbeat walk came to a sudden stop as she felt her heart skip before dropping into her stomach. Her hands began to tingle and sweat as bile rose up her throat. It was only when she cupped her mouth, did she realize that she was trembling.

Kenji looked up, from his spot in the living room as he noticed her frozen form in the doorway. "Mitsuko, what's wrong?" He asked, quickly standing up from his chair to make his way over to her side. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked again, his brows pinched with worry.

Taking a deep breath, Mitsuko looked up at him with worried eyes. "That chakra... Do you not feel it?" She asked, her voice trembling just as much as her body.

Kenji shook his head. "No... What do you sense?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's menacing... I haven't felt it since we were younger..." She replied, staring off into space before her eyes widen in realization. "Something's wrong! I can feel it... Kenji, I think Amaya's in trouble." She said, looking up at him with wide fearful brown eyes.

Kenji's expression softened. "Amaya's participating in the Chunin Exams... I'm sure she's perfectly safe..." He replied, only to trail off as her expression morphed into a protective one.

Mitsuko opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Kou came barreling through the door, Kurai not far behind. "Papa!" He exclaimed, tripping over the small step in the foyer.

"What is it, Kou?" Kenji asked, his stomach churning at the expression in his son's face.

"There no time to explain! You gotta come with us!" Kou said, making his mothers face pale.

Kurai sighed from the main entrance. "A civilian found something, and you need to see it." He informs, making his father nod as he added, "It could be serious."

Kenji sighed and pecked Mitsuko on the forehead. "It could be nothing. Just relax, okay? I'll come back and explain what's going on." He reassures before following the two out the door.

* * *

The Grass nin stares down at the blood puddling on the ground. Looking up, she observes the three kunai embedded into the tree that was behind the once present trio.

"So that's how it is?"

* * *

Sakura stares at Sasuke, who at the moment was gripping the kunai in his leg, with slightly wide eyes. "Oh Sasuke..." She murmurs, looking down at the kunai and then to Amaya.

The brunette sat quietly, still shaken by the previous events as she stared at the slowly healing gash on her arm. The sight itself made the pinkette feel uneasy. ' _She's usually not really bothered by things... Then again, that was a pretty close call_...'

* * *

The Grass nin looks from the kunai and back to the blood. ' _A desperate move... But a clever one_.' She mused as she thought about the previous events.

...

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _'Move Sasuke! You've got to move! Move! MOVE!' Sasuke thought to himself, looking away from the oncoming assault and down to his hand that still clutched the kunai. "MOVE!" He yelled, slowly twisting his hand to stab himself in the thigh._

 _Running forward, he grabbed Sakura and pulled out another kunai, which he used to slice Amaya's arm, the pain bringing her back to reality enough to follow him as he fled into the foliage._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

...

' _He overcame his fear with pain, and then used it on his teammate. So, this prey is not so helpless after all_.' She thought to herself, a slow menacing smirk forming on her face.

* * *

Amaya flinches as Sasuke pulls out the kunai with a grunt.

Sakura leaned forward to inspect the wound. "That wound is deep! Will you be alri- mmph!" She began but was stopped as Sasuke slammed a hand over her mouth, craning his head to look behind them.

' _Gotta move! Gotta get away from her! But how?! Where?!_ ' He thought, slowly beginning to panic.

Sakura's eyes softened as she took in her teammate's expression. ' _Man... I've never seen Sasuke like this. He's got me scared_.' She thought to herself, looking over as a shadow fell over them.

Hearing a hiss, Amaya looked up from her cut, her eyes widening as they made contact with large slitted ones. "Sasuke..." She called, swallowing thickly at the sight of the large reptile. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke ignored her, giving a small hush in return. And Sakura had enough, slapping his hand away she yelled.

"Sasuke watch out!"

The Uchiha turns in surprise jumps out of the way with Sakura and Amaya, all three watching with wide eyes as the snake bit into the branch. ' _Unbelievable! I didn't even notice! I'm losing it!_ ' He thought to himself as he landed on another branch.

The snake moved back from the branch and looks up at Sasuke, twisting and weaving around the trees as it got closer. Sasuke watched as it opened its mouth, the sight gave him the same feeling the Grass Ninja had, earlier.

"Gah! No, stay away!" He yelled, throwing multiple shuriken into the reptile's mouth.

In return, the snake recoils in pain, letting out a final hiss before falling back against a tree, dead.

Suddenly, the snakes skin begins to crack open as something begins to emerge from its corpse. The trio's eyes widened even more as a familiar voice spoke out to them. "I sense your fear and desperation. The prey must never let its guard down even for a moment, in the presence of its predator."

The Grass nin then lets out a laugh as she lunged from the snake. The lower half of her body was now that of the aforementioned reptile. She weaved and wrapped around the trees and branches, her eyes locked solely on Sasuke.

The Uchiha couldn't help but let out a cry of fear as she got closer. However, that was quickly out of an end as multiple weapons embedded into the bark right in front of her head.

Looking up, Amaya felt relief pool in her stomach as her blue eyes locked on a familiar MIA blond, who was standing above them all with crossed arms and a smirk.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, her eyes tearing up in relief and happiness.

Naruto grinned. "Oh, and by the way... What was that password again?"


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Counterattacks, Shocking Revelations, and Seals_** -

"Naruto, get out of here! What are you thinking? You don't know what you're up against! Hurry! Go now while you still can!" Sasuke yelled, locking eyes with the blond for a moment.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and towards the two females of the team, taking in their appearance as well. Both Sakura and Amaya were scuffed up and exhausted, though the former was much more vocal at his sudden appearance.

The Grass nin smirked up at him. "So, Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend. We'll done." She said, causing the blonds eyes to narrow.

' _Hmm... I get it. So that wasn't just any ole random giant snake attack. The snake was sent by her! Or.. it.. or whatever this demon is_.' Naruto thought to himself, locking eyes with the Grass nin.

Sasuke clenched his fist. ' _He doesn't get it. He doesn't know what he's dealing with! What do I do?_ '

"Okay, okay, I don't know what's going on here, but you've been picking in my friends and I don't like that! So, you just better slither on back into your hole, snake lady, before I make a pair of shoes out of ya!" Naruto said, staring down at the Grass ninja that was still wrapped around the branch.

' _Huh?! Little idiot! He's just gonna get all four of us killed! I've got to do something... But what?!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself, staring around the area frantically.

Sakura looked briefly over at Amaya, who wobbled slightly as she stood, and then back to Sasuke. Fear and worry filling her stomach as she noticed the boys slight trembling. ' _Sasuke_...'

Sasuke looks back to the Grass ninja. ' _It's no use... There's only one way_.' He thought to himself, deactivating his Sharingan. "You can have it!" He called out, gaining everyone's attention.

The Grass ninja hummed and pushed herself up onto her hands. Watching as Sasuke reached into one of his pouches to retrieve the scroll.

"The scroll, right? That's what you want? All right then, take it and leave us in peace." Sasuke elaborated, making his teammates eyes grow wide.

"Wha- Sasuke! Are you crazy or what? We're just gonna hand over the scroll to the enemy?! No way! What's wrong with you?!" Naruto asked, glaring down at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared back just as fiercely. "Shut up and stay out of it!"

Naruto gave an indignant squawk in response. "What?!"

Amaya's eyes narrowed as she stared up at the Uchiha. ' _He's obviously panicked... Sasuke would never do something like this... He's too stubborn_.' She then locked her eyes on the Grass ninja, whose body resembled that of a noodle. ' _And what the hell is up with her?! She's way too strong to be a simple Genin._..'

The Grass ninja lets out a small laugh. "Very wise... Very sensible. Sometimes the helpless prey, if they are to save their own skins, would realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious."

Sasuke looks down, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he tossed the scroll. "Take it." He said, prompting Naruto to act.

Naruto jumps from the branch he stood on and grabbed the scroll before the Grass nin could even reach for it. Pushing off another tree, he lands between the two, tucking the scroll inside his pouch.

Sasuke scowled. "Stop playing the damn hero! Just stay out of this and leave it to me!" He yelled angrily.

Naruto doesn't look at the Uchiha, however, that doesn't stop him from letting out a yell of his own as he punched Sasuke in the face, sending the ravenet flying off the branch.

Sasuke, mid fall, juts his hands out and flips himself up right onto another branch. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he glowered down at the blond. "Stupid fool! You don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto shook his hand slightly and glared up at the Uchiha. "I may not know the password... But I know who I am! You're the one I'm not so sure about. How do we know you're who you say you are?"

Sakura looked up at the blond in disbelief and slight anger. "What do you mean? It's him! Don't be so stupid!"

"He was with me the whole time, Naruto..." Amaya added, staring at the blond confused.

Sasuke's eyes went wide before narrowing into another scowl. "What sort of nonsense is this?! It's me, you loser!"

"Liar!... LIAR! You may look just like him, you may sound just like him, but there's no way you're the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through! Surrendering? Giving up the scroll? When did Sasuke become a coward?! You keep saying I don't understand what's going on, but I do! You've choked, that's what it is!" Naruto spat, his fist clenching as he stared up at the ravenet.

Amaya felt pride swell in her chest for the boy's quick callout, and if it were any other situation, she would've laughed. "Guys we shouldn't be fighting each other..." She said, trailing off as she made eye contact with the Grass ninja, shivers going down her spine at the woman's expression.

The nin let out a laugh, reverting everyone's attention back to her. "Sad, but true." She comments, pulling up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a seal like marking. "It doesn't matter. As far as the scroll goes... I can simply kill you and take it!" She adds, biting her thumb hard enough to draw blood before running it down the seal.

Naruto pulls out a kunai and runs toward her. "Let's see you try it!"

Sasuke stepped forward, his eyes widening slightly. "Don't! Naruto, no!" He yells, right as the blond jumps into the air to attack.

' _Forget Sasuke, I'm gonna have to do this myself!_ ' He thought, readying himself to bring down his kunai.

The Grass nin then made a hand sign. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She said, followed by a large gust of wind and a cloud of smoke as a giant snake appeared with her standing on its head.

The wind blows Naruto back, and Sasuke, Sakura and Amaya have to shield their eyes as branches and trees are splintered from the force.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"That is no way to treat a Buddha." Mozuku, a Chunin with dark hair obscured by his bandanna like headband and glasses, grunts from his spot next to Izumo, who stood a little ways behind Kotetsu.

"What do ya think? Some kind of Ninjutsu, isn't it?" Izumo asked, sending a curious glance to his fellow Chunin.

"Well, whatever it is... it's a problem." Kotetsu replied from his spot next to one of the corpses.

"Hm.."

Kotetsu sighed, reaching up to rub his head as he spoke. "Just when things were running so smoothly. What a drag... We've gotta report this."

"I sent for Minamoto-sama earlier, Kou and Kurai should return with him soon..." Izumo informed, looking around the area for the twins and their father.

Kotetsu nodded and turned back to the bodies. "Go get the proctor." He ordered at last, earning a nod in response.

"Right." Mozuku replied before leaving to find Anko.

...

"Mh-mmh, nothing makes dumplings go down like a little sweet red bean soup." Anko said, relaxing on her perch as she took a sip. "Ahh~, Nice." She sighs, taking a bite of another dumpling. "Guess it's about that time! Soon as I finish this little snack, I'll see how the kiddies are doing. The quicker ones will be finished soon. I suppose I'll just wait and greet them at the tower." She mused, finishing off her dumplings before throwing the stick at a nearby tree, completing the symbol of Konoha she was working on. "There! A perfect Leaf Village symbol."

Suddenly, a loud pop sounded, followed by a cloud of smoke. Looking down slightly, Anko spotted Mozuku crouching before her. "Pardon, ma'am. There's been a problem." He informed, looking up at her as he waved a few papers in his hand.

"Hm? What sort of problem?" Anko asked, still chewing a dumpling.

"Corpses ma'am, three of them!"

Anko sighed, "C'mon, I'm trying to eat here..."

Mozuku sighed and looked up at her with a serious expression on his face. "I think you'll want to see them. There's something strange about them."

Anko raised a brow. "Besides being dead?"

...

By the time Mozuku and Anko arrived at the scene, Kenji and the twins were there, with the former observing the sight.

Kenji turned his head and his eyes locked with Anko's. "Anko-san... Come, tell me what you make of this." He calls, turning back to the body at his feet.

The female walked forward, her eyes going wide as she took in the three corpses appearance. "I went through their belongings, found their identification. Ninja from the Hidden Grass Village, all three of them were registered for the Chunin Exams. They weren't just killed..." Kotetsu said from behind, staring down at the disturbing scene before them.

"All of their faces... They're gone..." Anko murmured, a lump forming in her throat as she clenched her fists.

Kotetsu sighed, "Yeah, there's nothing where their faces used to be, like they melted off or something."

Anko brought a hand of to her neck, rubbing a certain spot with her fingers. ' _No doubt about it. This is his jutsu. Why is he here? What's he doing at the Chunin Exams?!_ '

Kenji tracked her movements with knowing eyes before making eye contact with Anko who nodded. Looking back to the dead female at his feet, he couldn't help but scowl. ' _Heh... Looks like Mitsuko's senses are as sharp as ever... But why is he back in the village? What is he after?_ '

Anko spins around and looks at the five males behind her. "Okay! I need photos of what these three used to look like! Where are their ID's?!" She asked, causing Mozuku to scramble forward with the papers in his hand.

"Right here, ma'am."

Anko looked down at the identification papers, the first one of the pile catching her attention immediately. ' _Shiore._..' She read, her eyes widening as realization hit her. ' _So this is the face he stole... Had it already happened when...?_ '

' _ **"I was just returning your knife."**_ '

' _ **"Why thank you, Grass Ninja."**_ '

Anko spun around and faced the Chunin behind her. "We've got big trouble! Okay, get moving, tell the Hokage what's happened here! And while you're at it, tell ANBU Black Ops they better get a couple of convoys to the Forest of Death! Meanwhile, I'm gonna head in after these guys..."

Kenji sighed, his brows pinched in worry for a certain brunette. "I'll speak with the Hokage." He said, earning a nod from Anko before turning to Kou and Kurai. "Find Toshiaki and tell him to get his team together, it's their day off, but we need every man we can get."

"Now go!" Anko ordered, and the five set off.

Anko rubbed the spot on her neck once more. ' _He's come... He's here in the Hidden Leaf Village_.'

Kenji turned to her. "He may be looking for a new vessel. And we can only pray he doesn't get his hands on a strong Kekkei Genkai or bloodline trait. Make sure none of those Genin are harmed."

Anko understood the underlying message in that statement. "Of course, Minamoto-sama." She replied, and with that, he turns and leaves to speak with the Hokage.

* * *

...

A panting Naruto looks up at the nin and her snake summoning, as she laughed. "What a tasty little meal you'll make for him. Careful, he likes to play with his food." She informs, right as the snake whipped its tail, breaking the branch Naruto stood on, sending the blond flying up into the air.

"Naruto!" Amaya, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves screaming in unison, watching as the blond hits the bottom of a branch harshly, the impact causing him to cough up blood.

Sasuke feels his heart thud painfully in his chest as the nin laughs. "Enough playing. Finish him off." She orders, prompting the snake to open its mouth, hoping to catch Naruto as he fell.

Naruto's eyes open, his once blue eyes now a blood red with a slitted pupil. Flipping himself upright, he aims a kick at the snake's face. "Eat this!"

The nins eyes widen as she noticed the blond's eyes. "But how?! It's impossible!"

They all watch as Naruto lands hit after hit on the snake's face. "Look at him... He's going nuts... Whoa, where did he get that kind of power all of a sudden?" Sakura murmured, glancing over to Amaya whose eye were narrowed.

' _Those eyes... Its just like when fighting Haku. This could get ugly, Sakura and Sasuke don't know about the Nine Tails... If that seal breaks, we're all screwed_.' Amaya thought to herself, remembering the sheer power that Naruto possessed and what her father discussed with her a week or so before.

...

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"Amaya." Her father called out, making her pause in her game of shogi with Toshiaki._

 _"Yeah, Papa?" The brunette asked, looking up after placing a piece on the board, the move causing her brother to whine loudly._

 _"I need to talk to you about your mission to the Land of Waves." He replied, earning a nod in response._

 _Reaching over, she gave Yoshi a small rub between his ears, earning a yip in return, and stood. Looking up at a Toshiaki she grinned. "I win this round, Toshi-nii!" She said before walking towards their father, leaving her brother behind to fanboy over the nickname._

 _Amaya stepped out of the living room and followed her father down the hall, towards his office. Once they were inside, she took a seat as her father sat in his chair. "So, what did you want to know?" She asked, tilting her head slightly._

 _Clearing his throat, her father leaned forward on his arms and folded his hands together. "Kakashi told me about Naruto's seal weakening. He said that you and Sasuke were with him and witnessed it first hand, correct?"_

 _Amaya nodded. "Yeah, we were fighting Zabuza and his "apprentice" Haku... Sasuke was unconscious due to taking a blow for Naruto, though we thought he was dead." She informed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Naruto just... lost it. Papa, I've never seen anything like it! His entire appearance changed so drastically!"_

 _Kenji's eyes narrowed slightly. Glancing at the oak desk before him in thought before looking back up to his youngest. "How did he change?"_

 _Amaya's brows furrowed, looking down to her hands as she remembered. "It was.. animalistic. His eyes turned red as blood and his pupils were slit... The whisker markings on his cheeks were more profound as well, and his nails turned into claws... It was like watching him transform into another thing entirely. He wasn't really Naruto anymore at that point." Looking back up at him as she rubbed her hands on her thighs, she let out a sigh. "The most noticeable thing was the change in his chakra. You could see it. It was a bright reddish-orange.. and you could feel the malicious intent, it was so.. evil."_

 _Kenji stared at his daughter for a long moment. Kakashi had told him that he believed that Sasuke and Amaya's wounds were what caused the blonds rage. Amaya had told the Jounin, when asked, that Naruto never directed his attacks towards her, that he seemed to be in complete control of himself though not at the same time._

 _"Papa? Why are you asking about this now? It happened a few weeks ago..." Amaya asked, snapping him from his thoughts._

 _Kenji rubbed a hand down his face and then ruffled his hair. Standing up from his chair, he walked over to a locked box sitting on a shelf. Pulling out a key from his pocket, he unlocked it, revealing a multitude of scrolls inside. Riffling through them for a moment, he spotted the familiar faded scroll with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it._

 _Walking back over the desk, he laid the scroll down and retook his seat. And at her confused expression, he elaborated. "You two are close and are always around each other even if you're not on missions. I've discussed this with Lord Hokage and he agreed with me."_

 _"About what?" Amaya asked before he could continue, earning herself a chuckle in return as she stared between him and the scroll anxiously._

 _"There may be times when Naruto can't control himself, and if that happens and the seal were to break, the repercussions could be dire. The Minamoto, as you know, do not practice sealing jutsu often, it's quite rare. Though the Uzumaki did." He began, gesturing to the scroll. "There are very few who could still seal the fox, have there ever be a need for it. And I believe it's best if you be one of those people."_

 _Amaya stood quickly and slammed her hands down onto the table. "Wait, wait, wait. What? I don't think I heard you correctly?" She said, laughing nervously._

 _Kenji sighed, looking up at her with a stern expression. "I know that this could be a big responsibility. And you won't master it right away... But I would feel better, and I'm sure Naruto would, if you were there to handle it if things get out of control. Hokage-sama agrees that it would be best for someone who cares not only about the well being of the village, but for Naruto's best interests as well, to do this. You fit that description."_

 _Amaya sunk back into her chair and stared at the scroll. Thinking back to the amount of power Naruto had, despite the seal remaining intact. Taking a deep breath, she felt her resolve strengthen. Looking up at her father, she gave him a determined look as she nodded. "Fine. I'll do it... For Naruto."_

 _Kenji couldn't help but smile at that. "Very well. We'll start your Fuuinjutsu training tomorrow." He said, watching as she gripped the scroll tightly._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

...

' _Saa~ I've barely even managed to use simple storing seals... I couldn't stop him if I even tried!_ ' Amaya thought to herself, puffing her cheeks out as she focused back on the fight at hand.

Naruto jumped back from the snake before lunging once more. However, before he could even get close, the Grass ninja opened her hand and blew, sending out a large fireball that engulfed him completely.

The trio's eyes widen as they watch the blond fall. He crashed through multiple weak branches before landing harshly on his back.

"That fire in his eyes! There's no mistaking it!" The Grass nin exclaimed, staring at Naruto with interested eyes. ' _Oh, things have gotten very interesting!_ ' She thought before focusing back on Sasuke. "Now then, lets see how well you do, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the nin as she and her snake moved closer, his heart beating faster and faster.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, only becoming more concerned as the Uchiha let out a yell.

"Move dumbass!" Amaya yelled, becoming slightly surprised at the ravenets level of fear.

Sasuke's cry sent Naruto into action once more. The blond moved quickly and jumped between Sasuke and the snake, slowing the reptile down as he dug his heels into the bark, all the while of stabbing it in the face with a pair of kunai.

Silence falls over them all as they all stare at Naruto's panting form. "Hey kid... Not hurt are ya?" He asked, looking up at Sasuke with glaring red eyes. "You scaredy cat!"

Sasuke stared back with wide eyes. ' _Naruto_...'

"Standing there frozen, like a frightened rabbit! No way! You're not the Sasuke I know!" Naruto spat, his expression turning into one of disgust as a tongue wrapped itself under his arms and around his chest, pulling him up.

Amaya's couldn't help but deadpan as she saw that the tongue belonged to the Grass ninja. "Seriously?" She mumbled, looking over to Sakura who was just as grossed out.

' _Extraordinary... So, the Nine-Tailed brat lives_...' The Grass nin thought to herself, making a hand sign as her tongue brought the blond closer. "I see... When your anger is roused, some of the Nine-Tails chakra is released." She mumbled, wrapping a hand her wrist as small purple flames appear on her fingertips. "What an interesting childhood you must've had."

The tip of her tongue then moves to lift his jacket, revealing the seal mark on his stomach. "The spell that seals him within you has appeared on your skin!" She exclaimed in awe.

Amaya's eyes narrowed. ' _Those flames... Isn't that a_ -?' Her thoughts stop abruptly as realization washes over her. "NO!"

The brunette ran forward, in hopes of reaching the blond in time, but was too slow as the Grass nin brought her hand back before slamming it into the boy's stomach. "Gogyō Fūin!"

Naruto cries out in pain, his eyes slowly reverting back to their natural blue as he falls unconscious. "Sasuke! Hurry! Do something!" Sakura yelled as she watched the blond go lax in the nins hold.

' _For twelve years the seal has remained unbroken. Soon the demon's chakra and the boy's will be as one_.' The nin thought to herself as she reached into the blond's pouch, claiming the heaven scroll as hers. ' _But for now, he's just in my way.'_ She thought, using her tongue to throw the unconscious blond to the side.

 _'No way he'll survive that fall!_ ' Sakura thought to herself before gritting her teeth together. "Hang on!" She yelled, throwing a kunai at the blond, pinning him to a nearby tree by his jacket.

By this point, Amaya landed on the same branch as the Grass ninja, the look on her face earned her a laugh from the nin. "What's this? You want to avenge your friend?" The nin asked, however instead of a verbal reply, Amaya responded with a swift and harsh kick to the stomach, sending the nin back a few feet.

This only cause the nin to laugh momentarily. "I thought those from the Minamoto Clan were supposed to be level headed and tranquil?" She commented before charging forward, the two entering in a fierce Taijutsu battle.

Eventually the two switched to weapons, and with each swipe, Amaya was becoming frustrated as the nin was proving to be quite agile. Amaya went for another kick in the abdomen, but to her surprise, her foot was caught, and she was sent flying to the trunk of the tree.

Amaya slowly stood with a slight cough, whipping the blood from her mouth, she charged again. This time their kunai's clashed, the sound resonating throughout the area. "Such a foolish girl." The Grass nin mocked, causing the brunette to growl in response and attack again. However, the nin was too strong, and quickly overpowered her before stabbing her in the shoulder with the kunai.

Amaya let out a cry of pain and backed off, though before she could do anything she was once again kicked back into the tree's trunk. The blow itself took her breath, putting her out for the count.

Sakura watched the two with wide eyes before snapping her head toward Sasuke. "Sasuke, what is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed, her voice full of worry as the boy stayed quiet. ' _Sasuke..._?' When he didn't move or make a notion that he heard her, Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Okay, say what you like about Naruto! That's he's a pest, that he gets in the way! That he's just a kid! But at least he's doing something! At least he's no coward!" She yelled, glancing back to the struggling brunette above her. "Are you just gonna stand there and let Amaya fight alone?! She needs our help!"

Sasuke flinched at her words as he thought back to what his brother told him the night he murdered their entire clan. Closing his eyes tightly, he gritted his teeth together. Jerking his head back up, he opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan. "No!"

Sakura smiles slightly as she took in the boy's expression. "That's more like it."

The Grass ninja turned away from Amaya, who she had now cornered against the tree. Humming as she locked eyes with Sasuke. ' _I think I'll play with him a little. And learn the full extent of his powers_.' She thought before regarding the wheezing brunette behind her. ' _I'll deal with this one once I've had my fun_.'

The snake summoning dispersed, leaving the smirking Grass nin and serious Sasuke to face off.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Resolves, Orochimaru, and Curse Marks_** -

The two stared at each other for a moment, a tense silence filling the air.

Pulling out a kunai, Sasuke brings it up to his mouth and holds it with his teeth. ' _All I cared about was surviving in order to defeat my brother. What a fool I've been. I see the truth now. Naruto... Sakura... Amaya... If I haven't the courage to face this demon, how can I ever hope to face him?!_ ' He thought to himself before charging forward. And the Grass nin makes a hand sign in response, sending out another gust of wind like moments prior, prompting Sasuke to jump into the air to throw the kunai in his mouth with an additional two.

The Grass nin dodges the three weapons and looks up as Sasuke gathers chakra in his feet to help him stick to the underside of a branch above. The Uchiha then pushes off the branch towards the nin, and the two engage in a Taijutsu battle.

After aiming a kick, that was blocked, Sasuke jumped over the nins head. The two stared at each other for a moment before charging once more.

During their second round of Taijutsu, the nin disappears, and Sasuke begins to follow her movements with his Sharingan as she weaves through the trees and branches. ' _I can see... I can see!_ ' He thought to himself, jumping backwards to blow another fireball in her direction.

The Grass nin brought up her arms to cover her face in hopes of blocking some of the attack. Soon enough, she in enveloped by smoke, making the trio tense as they wait for her to show herself once more.

Eventually, she charges from the smoke and makes a swipe at Sasuke's abdomen, only for him to dodge by jumping backwards. Once he's far enough away, Sasuke lets out a sigh and readies himself.

' _Oh good... You anticipated my attacks and your aim is true. You can see my moves, can't you?_ ' The Grass nin thought, making a hand sign to send out another burst of wind.

Sasuke dodged and used the chakra gathered in his feet to stick to another branch. Looking down at her, he pushes himself off and makes his way towards her quickly. Much to the nins surprise, he doesn't attack, opting instead to clutch onto her back. Shifting his weight, Sasuke pulls backwards, forcing himself and the nin to fall headfirst towards the ground.

Amaya and Sakura move themselves to the edge of their respective branches to watch Sasuke and the screaming nin fall.

Sasuke looks down and locks his eyes on a quickly approaching branch, tightening his grip, he ducks his head right as the nins slams hers into the bark, splitting the branch open from the impact.

Sasuke freezes for a moment as the nin goes completely limp before letting go. He jumps and flips backwards, putting space between them. After a moment of silence, the nins mouth suddenly opens as her eyes roll up in the back of her head, her body begins to lose shape as it turns brown, running off the branch like mud. Sasuke's eyes widen. "Substitution!" He yelled in realization, right as a kunai flys by and cuts him on the cheek.

Looking into the weapons direction, Sasuke quickly moves away and off the branch as a barrage of weapons follow behind him. As he falls, Sasuke pull out some wire and wraps it around a branch, swinging himself around and in the direction of where he last saw Sakura and Amaya.

Landing on a branch a little ways below Sakura, he turns to look back to see if he was being followed. Suddenly, footsteps approach from the opposite direction, and as he turns back, he is met with a punch to the face. The Grass nin doesn't let up on her attack as she continuously sends kicks and punches his way. She knees him in the face, sending Sasuke down onto his side.

Sakura sends a glance in Amaya and Naruto's direction before looking back over the edge of the branch she was standing on. "Sasuke!"

Both females watch as the nin walks forward slowly. "What a disappointment you turned out to be. Your ancestors weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me for killing you. Silly little worm." She said, not noticing how Sasuke's eyes opened or the sizzling of small ball shaped bombs hooked into her shirt.

She lets out a cry as the bombs go off. Sasuke, taking this chance, jumps away. Turning around as he moved backwards, he pulls out and throws multiple shuriken attached to wire. Using his hand and mouth, he manipulated the shuriken through the wires so that the nin would be completely surrounded.

"Incredible! The Sharingan Shuriken Trip Wire Attack!" The nin exclaimed, looking around at the almost invisible wires.

Sasuke doesn't say anything and pulls the wires before pinning them to the branch before him. The action causes the wires to tighten and constrict around the nins body, pinning her against the tree behind her. Seeing her trapped, Sasuke then began to form hand signs. ' _Katōn: Ryūka no Jutsu!_ ' He thought, taking a deep breath before sending out a large stream of fire towards the nin, who screams out in agony as she burns.

"He did it!" Sakura yelled happily, earning a tired smile from Amaya in return as she relaxed against the bark behind her. The pinkette didn't wait for a response and jumped down, running to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke! You did it...!" She exclaimed, pausing as she took in the boys panting form. "You okay? Don't worry, it's all over." She added, placing a hand on his shoulder as he hunched over tiredly.

...

Amaya closed her eyes for a moment, wincing at the pain erupting from her throbbing shoulder. Opening her eyes slightly, she brought her hands up to make a sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..." She murmured, and soon enough she was face to face with herself. The clone looked at her waiting for an order, prompting her to motion her head towards Naruto. "Go get him before he falls." Amaya orders, watching as the clone gave a nod and moved towards the blond.

At the sound of wires snapping, Amaya looked down and watched with the duo below as the Grass ninja slowly stepped forward. Amaya's eyes widen, and she pressed herself closer to the tree she was sitting in as the nin slammed her hands together, her killing intent alone made the air so thick that Sakura and Sasuke froze in their spots. ' _Just like earlier!_ ' He brunette thought before noting that she could move. ' _She must've forgotten about me for the moment... I'll have to wait for the perfect time to strike her down_.' She added with narrowed eyes, inching her hand to pull out a kunai.

Looking over as the clone landed silently beside her with the blond, Amaya motioned for it to hide as a backup plan formed in her head.

...

Sakura quickly lost her balance and fell to her knees.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he glared out of the corner of his eye at the nin. "No! Impossible!" He yelled, making the nin chuckle.

"Such a mastery of the Sharingan at so young an age." The nin hummed, her voice changing into one belonging to a man. "You're a true Uchiha after all. Yes, you'll do nicely." The nin said, bringing a hand up to "her" headband for a moment before moving it away, revealing a musical note. It was also at this moment that they all realized a small portion of the nins face was burned away, revealing a single snake like eye surrounded by a purple marking.

Sasuke's body twitches as he tries to move, only to let out a cry of frustration when it was deemed impossible at the moment. "You are definitely his brother. If anything, your eyes are keener than Itachi's." The nin said, giving them all pause. Mostly Sasuke and Amaya, as the name sent off alarm bells in their head.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Sasuke yelled, barring his teeth as he glared ferociously.

"She" chuckles and brings out the heaven scroll "she" proclaimed from Naruto. Tossing it up into the air a few times before catching it. "My name is Orochimaru. But as to what I want, that will have to wait until we meet again. Which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all."

Suddenly, the scroll catches aflame with green fire, making their eyes widen. "The scroll!" Sakura cries with a gasp.

The newly dubbed Orochimaru, smirked. "First, you'll have to defeat the Hidden Sound ninja who serve me." He informed, earning a glare from Sakura in return.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! But if you're finished, just beat it! If we ever meet again, it'll be too soon!" The pinkette snapped, causing Orochimaru to laugh.

"Oh? He and I will meet again." He replied as he made a hand sign, and the three could only watch in awe and disgust as Orochimaru's neck elongated, becoming similar to that of a snake's. Suddenly, his head came forward, his teeth bared revealing fangs as he bit into Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura yelled, Amaya and herself watching wide eyed as the boy quivered from the sudden action.

Amaya's shocked expression turned dark. Clenching the kunai in her hand, she made her move. She dashed from her spot above the trio, making eye contact with Orochimaru as she neared.

The nin was then forced to let go of Sasuke as Amaya made a swipe at his neck with the kunai. His head - and neck - beginning to quickly revert back to normal, though the brunette sped up the process as her clone appeared and kicked him in the face.

Orochimaru hissed in pain, glaring up at the brunette as she landed safely onto the branch in front of the two. His eyes moving away as her clone made another move to attack, however, it was dispersed as he sent out another burst of wind.

"Amaya!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at the brunette in surprise.

The Minamoto didn't say anything and kept her eyes locked on Orochimaru, who sneered in return. "Stupid girl! I should've killed you when I had the chance!" He spat though not making a notion to move from his spot.

Amaya growled, and her eyes shot up to the already darkening sky. ' _By now somebody has to know he's here... He's definitely not a Genin, that much is obvious, and he doesn't have time to stick around_.' She thought, looking back to the nin before her.

Suddenly, Sasuke let out a cry on pain as he fell to his knees. Amaya took a chance and glanced back at his neck, spotting a dark three tomoe symbol on his neck, right above where he was bitten. ' _What did he do?_ '

Sakura looked from the Uchiha and back to Orochimaru. "You! What have you done to Sasuke?!" She asked, making the nin laugh ominously as he brings a finger up to his mouth in a "be quiet" motion.

"I've just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out. He'll desire my power." Orochimaru replied before turning to look directly at Sasuke. "In the meantime, I'll enjoy the demonstration of the powers you already possess." He added with another laugh before his body sunk into the branch, and with that, he was gone.

...

Sasuke lets out another cry and leans over, resting his forehead against the bark, prompting the two girls to crouch at his side. "Sasuke! What is it, what's he done to you?! A-are you-"

Sakura didn't get to finish her question, nor did she get an answer. The only sound they got from the boy was pants and grunts of pain. Sakura leans forward and helps him sit up. "It's okay..." She murmured weakly as the Uchiha grips her hands tightly as another round of screams tear from his throat.

Sakura looks up to Amaya with worried, watery eyes.

Amaya could only shrug with a sigh before crawling around to be face to face with Sasuke. Tilting his head slightly, she pried his hand gently away from his neck before gripping it tightly in one of her own. She then brushed her fingers over the two puncture wounds below the mark.

Sasuke shuddered and recoiled in pain, another yell coming from him as he leaned forward and pressed his head into her uninjured shoulder. Sakura scowled at the brunette. "Stop! You're hurting him!" She scolded, making the brunette sigh once more.

"Saa~... What do you expect me to do? I'm not familiar with Medical Ninjutsu, and I doubt that it would help him anyway. Do you know what that is?" Amaya asked pointing at the mark, the stern look in her eyes taking the pinkette aback. And when she didn't get an answer, her eyes narrowed. "That looks like a curse mark."

Sakura's own brows furrowed. "H-how do you know that?" She asked, her worry growing as Sasuke continued to cringe and gasp in pain.

Amaya squeezed his hand reassuringly. "The Minamoto have curse marks of their own... Well one that I know of anyway. I've never seen anything like this one though, so maybe it's something that Orochimaru guy created himself." She replied and at the pinkettes confused expression, she decided to elaborate. "The curse mark that Papa made me study was one that only specific clan members can use. It's too much to explain to outsiders, but basically it can cut off the Yōso no Mage permanently. According to our scrolls, it's only ever been used once, by a clan head during a rebellion. And the way that Orochimaru talked, I think this one builds power instead of blocking it."

Sakura's eyes turn solemn as she stares down at the Uchiha as he lets out another cry of pain. "Oh, you're gonna be okay..." She murmurs gently, only to go stock still as he collapses onto her lap unconscious. "Sasuke!"

Amaya's brows furrow as she tries to examine the mark once again but stops when Sakura begins to sniffle. "Sasuke..." The pinkette mumbles before she starts to cry.

"Naruto! Sasuke's hurt! We need you! Naruto!" She cries out, making Amaya reel back in realization as crows fly up into the sky.

Looking over her shoulder, Amaya's eyes lock on the blond's form as he lay unconscious on her previous branch. "I don't... I don't know what I'm supposed to do..." She hears Sakura murmur.

Amaya glanced back at the crying Haruno. ' _I gotta take control of the situation. We're sitting ducks out here, and it's getting dark. We'll need a place to lay low until they wake up_.' She thought before prying Sasuke's hand from hers. "Sakura." She said, making the pinkette look at her. "I can't carry these two on my own, especially with my shoulder this way, so I'm gonna need you to stop crying, okay?" She asked gently.

Sakura nodded, her eyes finally zeroing in on the kunai, sticking out from the brunettes wounded shoulder. "You're bleeding..." She stated, her face falling even more as she noticed Amaya's pale and fatigued appearance.

"I know, I'm gonna use some Shadow Clones to help us carry them. I'll deal with my shoulder once we find a place to rest." Amaya replies, earning an unsure nod from Sakura in return.

Sakura watched as Amaya preformed the necessary hand signs, making two clones appear. The sight of the brunette taking charge of the situation made her brows furrow. Looking down at Sasuke, she bit her lip harshly. ' _How useless am I...? Amaya's injured and she's still trying to stay strong for me...! All I can do is cry._..'

...

Once the clones obtained the unconscious Naruto and returned to their side, Amaya turned back to Sakura with a sigh. "Saa~... Hey, don't get all down on me now. I'll help you carry Sasuke, the clones can handle Naruto." She said, watching as Sakura nodded and rubbed her face with a sniffle. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry." She adds, patting the pinkette on the head gently.

Sakura nodded once more and looked up with determined eyes. "Right!"

* * *

...

Minutes later, the two found a small alcove hidden beneath thick roots of one of the many trees in the forest. And after deciding it was better than nothing, the two took it and were currently spending their time meticulously watching over the two unconscious males before them.

Once they had settled, Amaya picked up a stick and motioned for Sakura to come over with a hand.

Sakura gently stepped over to her and crouched down, staring at the kunai embedded into Amaya's shoulder. Looking up, Amaya nodded, signaling that she wanted the pinkette to do. Sakura shook her head frantically. "No! I don't want to hurt you!"

Amaya let out a quiet laugh. "Saa~ It's gotta come out, Sakura. And I'm already hurt, you won't be doing any more damage than already done."

Sakura bit her lip and stared at the kunai with a hard look. Amaya took her silence as a signal to bite down onto the wood, she then gripped her pant legs tightly. "Like a bandaid?" Sakura asked, making eye contact with Amaya, her statement earning a nod and a huff of amusement from the brunette.

Sakura took a breath poked the weapons handle. The slight movement sent a wave of pain throughout Amaya's arm, though she bit back the groan wanting to come out. Suddenly, Sakura yanked the kunai free and dropped it on the ground.

Amaya groaned loudly as she clenched her teeth around the stick, her vision turning white for a moment as pain and slight relief coursed through her body. Once her vision returned back to normal, albeit a bit watery as she held back tears, Amaya threw the stick down and reached with her good arm into one of her pouches. "Always getting injured in some way." She informed after seeing Sakura's curious expression when she pulled out what little medical supplies she carried.

...

After helping Amaya somewhat clean and dress the wound tightly, Sakura helped the brunette adjust her shirt before moving back to her previous spot. Sasuke suddenly lets out a groan, prompting the pinkette to lean over to check his temperature with the back of her hand. "At least he's finally breathing easier now. But he's still got a high fever." She mumbled, her green eyes trailing over Naruto before looking up to Amaya.

A light sweat had now coated the brunette's skin and her breathing had become somewhat ragged due to exhaustion. "Amaya, you should rest." Sakura advised, worry filling her green eyes as the brunette peeked through the openings in the roots to scour the area.

"Saa~ I can't just leave you up and alone." Amaya murmured, sending her sharp gaze in the pinkettes direction. "You heard what he said, didn't you? He'll be sending someone after us... I know it, and I have a pretty good idea on who it'll be."

"I don't care! You need to rest. I'll wake you if something happens or if I need to sleep." Sakura said sternly before moving her gaze away to also look out into the clearing next to their hiding spot.

Amaya sighed and after a moment of fighting with herself, she relented to the Haruno's wishes. "Fine. I'll rest my eyes a bit, but it something happens you wake me up immediately! Got it?"

Sakura nodded and watched as Amaya slouched back and closed her eyes. However, her posture remained tense, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. The pinkette then looked down at the two boys. ' _Looks like it's up to me for the time being_.' She thought, taking in her three injured teammates appearances.

Unbeknownst to her or the trio beside her, three sets of eyes were watching them from a distance, waiting for the right moment to strike.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Sound Ninja, Vows, and Sakura_** -

Sakura looks over to Amaya, finding the brunette fast asleep, her posture now at ease as she took deep even breaths. Reaching out, she placed a hand under the cloth on the Minamoto's forehead to check her temperature.

' _Must've broke_...' Sakura thought with a sigh of relief, removing the damp fabric to hang it with the others to dry. ' _If she had gotten sick, I don't know what I'd do_...' She added, thinking back to an hour or so previously when the brunette showed signs of a light fever due to blood loss.

Looking back down to Sasuke, she watched as he whimpered in his sleep. The tremors racking his body made it clear that his own fever was still going strong. Sakura sighs worriedly and reaches up to take down another cloth. Taking out a flask of water, she pours it onto the fabric and ringed it out before folding it neatly, placing it on the Uchiha's forehead.

...

Hours pass, and the pinkette slowly began to nod off. Realizing what she was doing, her green eyes snapped open and she shook her head in hopes of waking herself up. ' _I can't fall asleep!_ ' She thought to herself, looking around at her unconscious teammates. ' _I have to protect these two... And Amaya needs to gather her strength! That shoulder wound looked pretty deep... No doubt it'll hinder her Taijutsu_...'

Looking back down at her hands resting on her lap, Sakura's eyes began to droop once more. Only this time she wasn't able to stop the welcoming embrace of sleep as it took over.

* * *

Sakura snapped awake with a gasp. She sat up quickly and looked around the clearing frantically for any signs of danger, when she saw none, she sighed in relief and turned back to the three behind her. ' _It was just a dream_...' She thought to herself before looking back out to the clearing. ' _I can't believe it's daytime already._..'

"Saa~... So, you're finally awake, ne?" Amaya asked, inevitably startling the pinkette, making her head snap in the brunette's direction.

"Amaya! You're finally awake!" Sakura exclaimed, turning her body to completely face the Minamoto. "Are you okay? How's your shoulder? And how long have you been awake?"

Amaya's eyes widened slightly at the onslaught of questions. Waving her hands in a placating motion, she let out a sigh. "Mah, mah, calm down. I'm alright, though I feel disgusting and my shoulder hurts like hell..." She replied, looking over to peer out of the roots to see sunlight breaking through the leaves above. "And I guess I woke up an hour ago, maybe two?"

The conversation was quickly cut short as a nearby bush began to rustle. Amaya tensed and pulled out a kunai.

Sakura followed suit and slowly began to turn, her hands trembling as they clenched around their own weapon.

Suddenly, a squirrel breaks through the underbrush. It stops and looks at the two females before chewing on a nut it carried in its cheeks.

"A squirrel?" Sakura asked, glancing over to Amaya who was deadpanning. Looking back, both watched as the little critter began to move closer. "Oh man, don't surprise us like that little guy..." She muttered before gasping in realization. The pinkette then threw her kunai at the squirrel, sending it running back in the direction it came. ' _That was close._..' She thought, glancing back over to Amaya who sent her a knowing look.

...

A few minutes later, Sakura looked over and watched as Amaya gently massaged her fingers with her eyes closed. "What are you doing?" She asked, making the brunette snap to attention and look at her with lidded eyes.

"Getting ready..." Amaya answers cryptically.

Sakura sent the brunette a confused look. "Getting ready for what?" She asked, watching as the Minamoto began stretching her limbs.

"I don't know exactly, but I've got a bad feeling." Amaya replied, going back to massaging her hands.

Sakura watched on, the meticulous and redundant movements making her sleepier. Eventually, she nodded off once more.

Amaya looked back up at the pinkette to say more but stopped herself as she noticed Sakura's sleeping figure. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against a root, listening for any strange noises.

* * *

...

Amaya's eyes snapped open as the sound of rustling leaves. Looking out from the roots and across the clearing, she watched the three Sound ninjas carefully as she pulled out a kunai silently.

"Some lookouts. You're half asleep. At least you don't have to keep watch anymore..." The Sound nin, who attacked Kabuto during the first exam, drawled. His voice snapping Sakura awake, prompting her to look at him as he continued. "What's the point after we've already found you? Now, wake Sasuke up. We want to fight him."

Amaya scoffed lightly and moved to the opening of their little hideaway, making eye contact with Sakura as she passed, the pinkette following suit as she slowly reached for her own kunai before standing.

Sakura sent the three a scowl. "What do you want here? I mean, what do you really want? We know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows." She informs, making the trio's eyes widen as she continued. "What's that strange bruise on the back of Sasuke's neck? You're behind this, too, aren't you? And now you want to fight him when he can't defend himself?"

"Sakura." Amaya calls, making the pinkette look at her. "Don't say anymore. We can't give them too much information." She advises, earning a hasty nod in return.

The Sound nin from before sent a look to his compatriots. "What in the world could he be thinking?!" He muttered, completely baffled.

"Oi!" Amaya calls out a second time, gaining the trios attention. "We don't want any trouble, so I suggest you move on to somewhere else. We don't have a scroll, if that's what you're looking for, so beat it."

The second male of the trio sneered. "I can't stand quiet after hearing you talk to us like that! First, I'm gonna kill this girl, and then I'm gonna kill Sasuke." He said threateningly, standing up on the boulder he was previously sitting on.

Amaya narrowed her eyes and steps in front of Sakura slightly. To the trio, her posture was relaxed and non-threatening, though the sharp kunai in her hand said otherwise.

"Wait, Zaku." The other male replied, locking his one visible eye on Amaya.

The newly dubbed Zaku, stopped and sent the apparent leader a confused look. "Wait? Why?"

The former walked forward and kneeled down. "It's so obvious. This is the color of dirt that's recently been dug up. And this kind of grass doesn't grow in a place like this... You know, if you're going to lay a trap, there's no point unless it's actually hidden."

Sakura's eyes widened while Amaya's narrowed. ' _Damn it!_ '

Zaku smirked. "Hah! You're just a joke! You threw that kunai knife so that squirrel wouldn't spring the trap you set, huh?"

The Sound nin from before titled his head, his eye wide with bloodlust. "Now, we kill them." He said, prompting the other two to follow his lead as they all jump into the air.

Sakura sent the trio a smirk as she cut a wire next to her, releasing a log from above. "A log!" Zaku yelled as he and the others looked up surprised.

"They also set a trap above?! Watch out!" The "leader" yelled, holding out a hand to place it on the falling log. Preforming a hand sign, the log broke into pieces. "Nice try, little girl. Clearly you have no talent as a ninja. Someone like you needs to make a little more effort, don't you think?" He asked, leering down at Sakura, whosever eyes filled up with tears.

Suddenly, Lee appears in a flourish. "Leaf Hurricane!" He yelled out, kicking the three away in a flurry of moves. He then lands in front of Amaya, his hands brought into a fighting pose.

"Wha-what's he doing?" Sakura stammered as Amaya deadpanned at the squirrel on the green clad males' shoulder.

"Looks like you also need to make more of an effort." Lee said confidently.

"Who are you?" The leader asked, staring at Lee slightly surprised.

Lee smirked. "I am the handsome devil of the leaf village! And my name is Rock Lee!"

"Wh-what are you doing here, Lee?" Sakura asked, staring at the male shocked.

Lee glances the two females and sends them a smile. "I will always appear anytime that you are in trouble, Sakura!" He answers before reaching up to the squirrel on his shoulder. "This was really all thanks to you, little one. But now it's time for you to run along." He added, releasing the squirrel, allowing it to run off.

"But right now, in this test... We're your enemy!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, I already told you... I will protect you until the day I die!" Lee replied, reminding the two of the vow he made before the exam even started.

Sakura smiled softly at the male. "Yes... thank you, Rock Lee."

Her acceptance makes large tears stream down his face. ' _Yes! She said yes, Gai-sensei! She said yes!_ ' He mentally cheered, and Amaya would've laughed at his expression if the situation were different.

The Sound nin from before stared at the three for a moment before pulling out an earth scroll. "It looks like I have no choice. Zaku... I'll let you have Sasuke. I'll take care of these three." He informs tossing the scroll over his shoulder to the aforementioned.

Lee's brows furrowed as he looked from the two beside him to the Sound nin. ' _It does not look like Sakura is in any condition to fight. And the way Amaya holds herself, suggests an injury of sort_.'

"The guy with the bushy eyebrows is pretty good at Taijutsu. Looks like I get to have some fun." The nin murmurs before running forward.

As he neared, Sakura threw her kunai, prompting him to jump.

Seeing this chance, Lee slams his hands into the ground, and not long after a large root breaks through the soil, taking the hit. "I am positive there is some kind of trick to your attack! Therefore, I will not waste my time trying to dodge it. After all, I have seen your jutsu before." Lee informs as the nin jumped back. ' _Of course, having said that, my odds still aren't good seeing as it's three against one, two if Amaya helps. But I have to take a chance_.' He thought to himself, making eye contact with Amaya for a brief moment. ' _One at a time, I will attack each of them with all my might!_ '

Silence blanketed over the clearing as Lee, although keeping his eyes locked on the enemy, began to unwrap the bandages around his arms. ' _Gai-sensei, I have to use the lotus now. The condition has been met! I must use the jutsu!_ ' He thought, preparing himself as the nin runs forward once more. "To protect the love of someone precious!" He yelled before disappearing from sight.

"Did he disappear?!" The nin asked himself aloud.

Amaya's eyes widened slightly in realization as Lee appeared once more, landing a kick to the nins chin, sending him into the air. "Not yet!" Lee yelled, jumping into the air himself.

' _This jutsu!_ ' Amaya thought to herself, her mind flashing back to Lee's fight with Sasuke. _'We never got it see it in action since Gai-sensei stopped him_...'

They all watched as Lee's bandages began to wrap around the nins body, pinning his arms to his side and constricting all of his movement. Lee wraps his arms around the nins immobile body and begins to bring him to the ground.

Zaku's eyes widen. "Oh no, Dosu! There's no way he can break his fall!" He yelled, preforming hand signs.

"Take this!" Lee yelled as he begun to spin himself and the nin around in midair, forming a whirlwind as they neared the ground.

Zaku finishes his hand signs and slams his hands onto the ground as the two made contact.

' _Argh! What is this feeling?!_ ' Lee thought to himself as he jumped away, retuning to his spot next to Amaya and Sakura.

Zaku smirked as he stared at his teammates legs as they stuck out of the pushed-up ground. "Hah, got you just in time. That impact could've been much worse for you." He said as the newly dubbed Dosu crawls out of the hole and shakes his head.

Lee's eyes widened. "What?! This cannot be!"

After he regains his bearings, Dosu turns to look at the three. "That is a frightening jutsu. You nearly took me out even though I landed on this soft dirt." He informs before he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a large amplifier-like object attached to his arm. "Now it's my turn."

Lee's body tenses slightly. ' _Oh no! My body still hasn't recovered from that jutsu!_ ' He thought, dodging out of the way of Dosu's attack, though he was still affected as his vision wavers, making him dizzy enough to fall to his knees.

"Lee, no!" Sakura yelled worriedly.

Amaya watched the boy sway to and fro, her eyes narrowing. ' _It's almost the same as what happened to Kabuto... he's disoriented_.' She thought, her eyes locking on Dosu's amplifier. ' _It's something to do with that! I just know it!_ ' She added, glaring at the nin with slitted eyes. "What did you do?!"

Dosu laughed. "Your jutsu is indeed fast. But ours is even faster because it travels at the speed of sound." He said before turning to Lee. "Effort alone does nothing. Now watch, we're going to show you something called the wall." He adds, making the two behind him smirk.

However, before anything else could be done, Lee lurches forward and empties his stomach. "Lee, what's wrong?!" Sakura asks worriedly, her and Amaya's own stomachs churning at the sight of blood streaming from his ear.

"M-my...my ear..." Lee murmured weakly, holding the side of his head with gritted teeth.

Dosu took a slight step back, feigning innocence. "Oh, I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear. You might be able to doge my blows, but you can't get away from it." He informs before laughing. "I don't need to strike you with my fists. I can hit you with the power of sound!"

Lee glances up with pained eyes. "Sound?"

Dosu shrugs. "What makes it possible for your ear to hear things? What is sound, really?"

A look of realization crosses Sakura's face. "Vibrations..."

Dosu chuckles before elaborating further. "Give the little lady a prize! Yes, the vibration of molecules in the air creates a sound wave. These vibrations are collected by the ear and then directed to your eardrum, the tympanic membrane ruptures when exposed to sound levels in excess of 150 decibels. Moreover, if the sound is powerful enough to upset the fluid within the deepest inner ear canals, it becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance. Feeling a little dizzy? Nauseous? That's right, best if you don't even try to stand up for a while."

"You see, buddy, that old fashioned Taijutsu stuff won't work against us! Not that you're not pretty good at it, it's just.. what's the point? Compared to our jutsu, that stuffs totally yesterday's news." Zaku spoke up, pulling his hands free from the ground before crossing his wrists in an x as he continued. "See, I can manipulate ultrasonic waves and air pressure. I can do things you've never even dreamed of. I can obliterate boulders or make the ground as soft as a feather cushion. Face it little man, you're up against the jutsu of the future." He finished, turning his hands around to reveal two quarter sized holes, one in each palm which blowed out a gust of air for emphasis.

Dosu looks away from Lee and towards Sakura and Amaya. "Now then. It's your turn!" He exclaims as he begins to run forward.

"NO!" Lee yells, turning his head, still disoriented.

Amaya drops into a fighting stance and Sakura pulls out a kunai. However, before the two could clash with the sound user, Lee runs forward and intercepts Dosu.

"WHAT?!" The nin yelled surprised.

Lee dropped onto his hand, spinning his leg around. "LEAF HURRICANE!" He yelled, however his kick didn't hit its mark as Dosu pushed down on his leg and sent out another wave of sound.

"Hm, not as effective as it was before, is it?" The nin asked, moving back quickly before charging forward again. "Still, its impressive that you can still move at all!... We'll have to do something about that!" He exclaims, aiming a hit at Lee, which he blocked by bringing up his arm. Suddenly a high-pitched sound emits from Dosu's amplifier. "You hear that? This device amplifies the vibrations of the impact. It's forming them into a wave of sound."

"Lee, no!"/"LEE!" Sakura and Amaya cried out as they watched the boy flinch from the sound.

Dosu grinned behind his bandages as he continued to speak. "A sound wave I can channel with my chakra! Focusing all of its energy on the target I desire!" He exclaims, his chakra manipulating the sound towards Lee's ears.

"STOP IT!" Sakura yells out as Lee drops to the ground unconscious.

Dosu stares down at the fallen ninja for a moment. "Alright, little man. Time to end it."

"That's what you think!" Sakura exclaims, throwing multiple kunai the nins way.

Dosu looks up and lifts his arm in front of his face, the kunai ricocheting off into different directions. "Ah.. I almost forgotten about you." He murmurs.

Unperturbed, Sakura throws shuriken next. "Take this!"

Suddenly, Zaku jumps in front of Dosu and sends a burst of wind and the shuriken towards Sakura, who brings her hands up to block her face.

Amaya steps in front of the pinkette and uses her kunai to block the oncoming assault, her eyes watering from the wind hitting her eyes. "That's enough." She said staring the two down.

"Oh, it's your turn, is it?... Well...? Come on then." Zaku replied confidently, readying his jutsu.

Amaya stared the two down for a moment as she assessed her options. ' _Like Lee, my Taijutsu won't work well against them... And if he's a wind style user, it'll be hard to get by with any of my jutsu_.' She thought before letting out a sigh. "Saa~ You guys really are troublesome." She said aloud before clapping her hands together. "Fūton: Reppūshō!" She exclaimed, feeling the air around her compress before forming into a powerful gale of wind.

Dosu brought up his arms to cover his eyes from the wind as Zaku readied himself to return the favor. He brought his hands up, prompting Amaya to move instinctively.

She ran forward, and once she reached the nin, she dropped to the ground and slid closer, using her leg in hopes of swiping his out from under him. Zaku jumped away from the attack but wasn't ready for the harsh kick to his chest that followed after, sending him backwards.

Dosu's eyes gleamed as Amaya came for him next. "Another Taijutsu user, I presume? I'll admit, you've got guts for wanting to fight me after what I did to your friend over there." He said, almost tauntingly, as the brunette aimed a few kicks and punches, which he was barely able to dodge.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere, Amaya switched over to weapons. Pulling out a kunai, she twirled the weapon between her fingers quickly before charging forward.

...

Sakura watched with bated breath as the brunette made multiple swipes with her kunai, all of which were either blocked or quickly parried by Dosu. ' _She's going to open her wound again_...' She thought worriedly, noticing the girls gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Dosu let out a mixed cry of both pain and outrage, making everyone's eyes widen at the sound. Amaya had finally landed a blow and used it as an advantage to stab her kunai into one of the holes in his amplifier.

Amaya then went to move back but Dosu was faster. He charged froward and gripped onto her left arm, unknowingly agitating the injury she received hours prior. The Minamoto let out a cry of pain, causing a dark look to fill the nins eye as he flipped her over onto her back. "Oh no, looks like someone's hurt..." He murmurs, his voice dripping with fake concern as he looked up to his compatriots, who smirked in return. Looking back down, he took a step forward and placed his foot on Amaya left shoulder, pressing down with all of his might. "Maybe you should get that looked at." He advises with a dark chuckle.

Amaya's eyes went wide as her face turned a sickly color. White spots clouded her vision and she thrashed violently under the nins foot, making him press down harder with the click of his tongue. Amaya's mouth opened though no sound would come out as searing pain flooded her system.

"Now, now. Moving around will only make it worse." He patronizes with a dark chuckle.

Sakura moves to help but is stopped as the only female of the group approached from behind, grabbing a fistful of her hair. The nin then pulled her down roughly by the pink tresses, earning a grunt of pain from in return.

"Don't touch her!" Amaya spat, finally finding her voice as she began struggling even more.

The nin shot her a smirk and turned back to Sakura. "My, my, what soft and shiny hair. But you know what? If you spent a little less time shampooing and a little more time practicing your jutsu, you might not be in this fix...!" She criticizes, pulling Sakura's hair harder with each word she spoke. She then looked up to Zaku with a vicious look. "Hey, Zaku! I know what would be fun! Let's make miss beauty queen watch while you finish off that Sasuke guy!"

Zaku grinned devilishly. "Why not? Sounds like fun to me." He replies as he began to walk forward.

Sakura tried to move towards the two unconscious boys but was pulled back by her hair. "Don't even!" The female nin snaps, sneering down at her.

Amaya gripped and dug her nails into Dosu's ankle as a menacing growl tore from her throat. "LET HER GO! I swear, if you touch any of them, I'll tear you to pieces!"

Dosu pressed his heel deeper into her shoulder, chuckling as she let out a pained cry. "I don't think you're in any position to be making threats."

At the sound, Lee slowly came to and opened his eyes. ' _Amaya!_ ' He thought to himself weakly, his eyes widening at the sight of the Minamoto. Still unable to move his body, Lee, with difficulty, turned his head in Sakura's direction, watching as silent tears fell onto the girl's lap. ' _Sakura...!_ '

...

Sakura made brief eye contact with Amaya before looking down to her lap. ' _It's no use... I have no strength left_...' She thought, clenching her fist as she continued silently. ' _Way to go Sakura! You let everyone down again! What good are you? Even now, when the others really need me... I cave! How many times have they saved my neck? You'd think that maybe, just this once when it's life or death... You'd think that just maybe, I could come through!_ '

"Okay, let's do this!" Zaku exclaims happily as he made his way closer to the small alcove.

Sakura briefly up at his voice before locking eyes onto her holster. Pulling out a kunai she turned slightly to face the female behind her.

"Come on! It's pointless, that won't work on me." The nin informs, looking down at Sakura as if she were stupid

Sakura looks up at the nin with narrowed eyes, a smirk coming to her lips. "It's not meant for you." She replies simply.

"What the-?!" The nin exclaims, catching the others attention as Sakura brought her hand up to chop her hair off, making the nin fall backwards from the sudden lack of grip.

Sakura stood slowly. ' _I've always considered myself to be a true ninja. I claim that I'm madly in love with Sasuke. And I'm always lecturing Naruto, acting like I know so much more. I've even went so low as to look down on Amaya for not acting more girly, because she preferred to train or hang out with boys more than girls. But it's all empty words. Because they're always in the lead and I watch them from the background. Why is that?_ ' She thought, her mind flashing back to all of the times the trio helped out. ' _No matter what... They're always there, those three. Protecting me. And Lee, you did more than say you like me. You proved it! We're not even teammates and you put your life on the line for me!... All this time, you've all been teaching me something. It's about time I learned the lesson!_ ' By this point Sakura was standing to her full height, her eyes locked on Zaku's form. ' _Okay! No more caving! Now it's my turn to take the lead! And all of you can watch me from the background!_ '

"Sakura be careful...!" Lee grunts out weakly before passing out a second time.

"Kin, finish her!" Zaku orders as Sakura began to make hand signs, prompting the female of the team to pull out a kunai.

Zaku smirks and makes a sign of his own. ' _Hmph, I know that hand sign!_ ' He thought, watching as Kin rammed into Sakura's back.

Suddenly, Sakura's form disperses with a pop, leaving a log behind to fall to the ground in her place. "A substitution jutsu!" Kin exclaimed, although Zaku wasn't worried as his smirk deepened. ' _Heh, you think you can fool me with that lame Ninjutsu? I'm on to you, in fact I'm way ahead of you!_ ' He thought, his eyes locking on a sprinting Sakura as she ran up behind Kin. "Kin, get out of the way!" He ordered, prompting the female to jump out of the way of his jutsu.

Sakura throws a kunai as she ran, causing Zaku to let out a smug laugh. "Pathetic! Thanks for the present! Hope you don't mind if I return it!"

Sakura's run comes to an abrupt halt as she prepares to make more hand signs. ' _Again with the hands?_ ' Zaku thought to himself before making a sign. "Zankūha!" He yells, his jutsu sending a supersonic burst of wind and the kunai back to the pinkette who substitutes a log in her place on impact. "What a surprise... Okay where are you now?" He asks, looking around the clearing before glancing up, seeing the pinkette attempt to make hand signs as she neared from above. "You really wanna keep playing this? Cause I've got news for ya, I'm not falling for it!"

Zaku pulls out a few kunai and throws them, expecting Sakura to use the substitution again. However, much to everyone's surprise, she doesn't. The pinkette brought up her arms to protect her face as the kunai embedded into her arms and legs.

The nins eyes go wide. ' _Wha?!- No! This time it's actually her!_ ' He thought as Sakura slammed him into the ground. She pulls out a kunai and stabs one arm while biting the other. "What are you crazy or something?! Get off of me!" Zaku yells, bringing back his fist to hit Sakura in the head.

The other two Sound nin refuse to move as their minds try to process what just happened. "Somebody get this crazy girl off of me!" Zaku yells out again, becoming increasingly frustrated at the lack of help. "Get her off!"

Amaya lets her tears of frustration fall. "S-Sakura..." She mumbles out weakly, flinching at the sound of the pinkette getting punched repeatedly.

Sakura loosened her grip on Zaku somewhat, though that was all the nin needed to throw her off. "Now you're gonna pay!" He spat, pulling the kunai out of his arm as he stalked forward.

Sakura slowly lifts herself off the ground, her eyes remaining narrowed. ' _It's all on me! There's no one else!_ ' She thought as she stared up at the approaching nin.

Suddenly, a blur rushed out from the underbrush, and Amaya couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she recognized the familiar pineapple hairstyle out of the three arrivals. "Shika..."

Shikamaru looked over at the sound of the nickname. He sent the brunette a small, comforting smirk before looking back to Zaku.

"Heh, so what's this? The second string?" Zaku asked, his scowl morphing into a dark smirk.

Sakura stared up at the blonde blocking her from harms way. "Ino..."

The Yamanaka looked over her shoulder to the pinkette and turned back. "Surprised? I swore I'd never let you show me up, didn't I?"


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Battle Formations, Arrivals, and Awakenings_** -

"I suggest you get off of my friend there." Shikamaru advised, giving Dosu a hard look as he stared him down.

In response, Dosu tilted his head slightly and glanced down at Amaya's relieved face before looking back up. "These Leaf Village worms will be sorry they squirmed their way into something that doesn't concern them." He said, leering at the three as he put as much pressure onto the brunette's shoulder as possible.

The trio, plus Sakura's, eyes widen as Amaya let out a loud cry of pain. Chōji looked away from the Minamoto and to his teammates as a fearful shiver wracked his body. "Are you two crazy?! What are we doing here?! These guys are bad news man!"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he took in the brunette's tearful and pained expression before looking back to Chōji. "Don't look at me, it was Ino's idea! But what are we supposed to do? Just sit back and let a girl do all of the fighting?"

Ino let out a small, slightly nervous laugh. "Sorry of dragging you guys into this. But we are a three-man squad, right? All for one and one for all."

Shikamaru smirked at that and looked ahead. "Yeah, what's meant to happen, will."

Chōji looked at the two bewildered. "This ain't teamwork! I call this suicide!" He exclaimed before turning to run away, though Shikamaru and Ino's hold on his scarf kept him in place.

"Stop wiggling! You're getting on my nerves!" Shikamaru snapped, tightening his grip on the fabric.

Zaku laughed. "Better alive sheep than a dead lion, right fatso?" He asked with a sneer.

Chōji felt his ear twitch at the word, his frantic movements coming to a halt. "Did I just _hear_ that right? _What_ did that guy _just say_?"

Zaku rose a brow. "Hah?" He asked, staring at Chōji's back.

Dosu noticed Amaya lack of movement and looked down at her. Noting her tense and almost fearful look. "Saa~ He should not have said that... He should not have said that..." He heard her mumble through her pain, a nervous sweat coating her forehead.

' _Uh oh, he just pushed Chōji's button big time_.' Shikamaru thought to himself, watching his friend from the corner of his eye.

"You wanna try saying that _again_?" Chōji asked, his tone sounding way too calm and collected to his friends.

Zaku smirked. "I said you're smart to get out while you still can. _Fatty_."

That's when Chōji spun around with a dark look in his face. His eyes were squinted, and his teeth bared, making his once friendly face look menacing. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OKAY?!" He yelled out before giving a war cry. "CHUBBIES FOREVER!"

Sakura, who had never seen the foodie like his before, deadpanned. "Eh?"

Chōji then turns and points at Ino and Shikamaru. "That does it! Now this is personal! It's a fight to the death between Leaf and Sound!" He exclaimed, looking ahead at the two Sound nins with fiery eyes.

Ino smirked. ' _Hmph, excellent. He's totally lost it_.'

Shikamaru looked at Zaku with an unimpressed and accusing look. "Good job, thanks a lot. Now we gotta live with him."

Zaku, however, remained unbothered. "Don't worry, it won't be for long." He replied, his eyes narrowing at all of the disturbances. ' _Ugh... We've gotta get rid of these clowns. Sasuke's the target!_ '

Sakura looks away from the trio before her and towards a still unconscious Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke..."

"Sakura." Ino voiced, not turning her head to look back at the pinkette as she looked up at her. "Your teammates are down. Look after them." She orders, earning a nod the Haruno.

Ino then puts her attention on the nin in front of her. "Okay, Team Ino, lets show 'em who's boss."

"Got it!"

Ino smirked. "Formation: Ino!"

"Shika!"

"Cho!"

"Okay, take it away, Chōji!" Ino exclaimed, prompting Chōji to bring his hands together.

"With pleasure! Baika no Jutsu!" Chōji yelled, his body expanding to where it resembled a large boulder. "Followed by Konoha-Ryū Taijutsu...!" He continued, his legs and arms disappearing from sight as they tuck into his clothing. "...Nikudan Sensha!"

"You've gotta be kidding! Maybe I'm supposed to laugh myself to death!" Zaku cackled, watching Chōji's boulder like frame come barreling towards him as he brought up his hands. "Zankūha!"

Once again, Zaku sent out a large burst of pressurized air. Chōji met the blast full-force yet didn't relent as his form continued to press forward. Seeing as it wasn't enough, Zaku applied more force, causing Chōji to shoot up into the air.

...

Amaya looked away from the fight and glanced up at Dosu. Seeing as he was watching his teammates battle intently, she made her move. ' _I can't stay here! As long as he's got me pinned, they'll have leverage against the others_...' She thought, taking a deep breath as she reached for her kunai holster. ' _I will not be a burden! Not anymore!_ ' She thought again, quickly grasping the weapon with her fingers.

The kunai glistened in the sun, catching Dosu's attention. Looking down, his eye went wide as Amaya smirked up at him. "You dropped your guard." She growled informatively before she made a jab at his leg with the kunai.

Dosu yelped as the weapon made a deep gash into his calf. Seeing as the brunette was going to do it a second time, Dosu jumped out of the way, inevitably freeing her from his hold.

Amaya rolled over and got onto her knees, scrambling about as she tried to put distance between her and the enraged nin. With adrenaline pumping though her veins, she got to her feet quickly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain emitting from her shoulder.

Looking up, she made eye contact with Dosu as he brought down a kunai of his own, which she parried with slight ease. Dosu growled and made an attempt to hit her in the face with his amplifier. Ducking low, she caused him to miss, though that didn't stop him from sending a kick to her abdomen.

"Amaya!" Sakura yelled, watching along with Shikamaru and Ino as the brunette's back slammed into the tree beside her. Amaya slid down to the ground, coughing up a small amount of blood from the blow.

"You sure are a tenacious one, aren't you?" Dosu hissed as he walked forward, twirling the kunai between his fingers. "I'll admit, you caught me off guard. I won't be letting that happen again."

Amaya spat some blood at the nins shoe as he neared, looking up at him with a near infuriating smirk. "Keep telling yourself that."

Dosu felt heat climb up his neck under his bandages as unbridled rage built up inside. However, before he could say or do anything, Zaku let out a cry of disbelief, gaining everyone's attention.

...

"Eh?! He jumped the airstream!" Zaku exclaimed, watching as Chōji's body began to make its descent, spinning faster than before. ' _This thing's spinning way too fast! My airwave can't control it! And if I try to go supersonic on it, it's liable to rip my arms off!_ '

"Huh?! Zaku!" Dosu exclaimed, wide eyed. He then looked back at Amaya with a glower. "I'll _deal_ with _you_ in a moment." He growled out before charging froward to help his teammate.

Shikamaru saw this as an opportunity. ' _Idiot, don't get impatient... Even if your plan worked._..' He mused, sending a glance to Amaya as she crawled over to Sakura's side before looking back at Dosu. ' _Oh no you don't, mummy man! Time to put you under wraps_.' He thought with a smirk. "Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru exclaimed, watching as his shadow morphed and stretched across the ground until making contact with Dosu's.

Dosu's sprint came to an abrupt stop. "What's happening?!" He asked, looking down at his feet, a surprisingly difficult task in itself. It's then that he notices his shadow is connected to Shikamaru's. "Huh?!"

"Just me and my shadow..." Shikamaru mutters, letting out a chuckle.

...

By this point, as Chōji made contact with the ground, Zaku jumped away with an exasperated expression on his face.

Kin, also watching it all unfold, took a step forward and looked in Dosu's direction. "What is it?! Why are you just standing there like that?!" She asked before noticing Shikamaru making the same pose.

"Some kind of paralysis jutsu..." Dosu mumbled.

Shikamaru smirked. "Ino... I'll leave the girl to you." He informed, causing the blonde to smile and the three nins eyes to widen.

"Okay, you got it! Just take care of my body while I'm gone." Ino replied while making a hand sign.

"Sure."

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino exclaims, and after a moment her body falls limp, prompting Shikamaru to catch her.

Meanwhile, Chōji continuously barrels after Zaku, who is barely able to dodge. "Enough of this!... Kin!" He called out, looking over to his female teammate, only to find her head hanging low with closed eyes.

Dosu also looks over at the female. "What's wrong with you?!"

A silence fell over the group for a moment, the only sounds coming from Chōji as he rolled around the clearing. Eventually, after a moment, Kin looks up at the two and pulls out a kunai. She gave the two a smile as she brought it up to her neck threateningly. "Party's over, fellas!"

Realization struck the two males, causing them to look at her wide eyed. "Take it easy... One false move from either of you and your teammate gets it in the neck. You don't want that to happen, so here's what you do. Just drop the scroll and walk away." Kin, or rather Ino, said. Only becoming confused when the two sneered in response.

"Heh..."

Nonetheless, Ino decided to continue. "When you're far enough away that I can't sense your chakras, I'll let her go." She informs, making the two chuckle. ' _I don't get these guys_.' She thought to herself, her eyes narrowing. ' _Somethings wrong!_ ' She added, looking up at Chōji as he makes another descent to the ground. "Hey, Chōji!"

Sakura looks away from Amaya and back to their three classmates. "What is it?! What are they up to?!" She asked fearfully, and her question was quickly answered as Zaku raised a hand to send a burst of air at Chōji as he passed by "Kin".

The pressure sent Chōji spinning towards "Kin". Her back to slammed into the tree behind her, causing the female to cough up some blood and fall to the ground.

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he watched a dribble of blood trail out of the two females' mouths, more concerned for the blonde he was holding than the nin. "This is bad!"

Chōji finally comes to a complete stop. The Akimichi staggers for a moment and then falls onto his butt, cupping his mouth. "Guh... I don't feel so good..."

Ino, still controlling Kin's body, raises up weakly and looks at the two males. "I-I don't understand you guys... What kind of monster would attack their own teammate?"

Zaku smirked and let out a chuckle. "I guess... monsters like us."

"You see, we don't play this game by your rules. It's not the scrolls we're after, or even passing this test." Dosu added, earning surprised looks from everyone in the clearing. "Huh?!"

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What then?!" She spat, sending the two a weak glare.

Dosu looked ahead to the members of Squad 7, his eye focusing on the unconscious ravenet as it gave a small twitch. "Sasuke." He hissed.

It was then that Shikamaru's jutsu weakened and broke, allowing Dosu to move around freely once more. "Oh-ho...?" The nin questioned, clenching and unclenching his fist.

' _I hate it when it does that!_ ' Shikamaru thought to himself, grimacing at Dosu's pleased expression, well what wasn't obscured by the nins bandages.

"So, your paralysis jutsu has a pretty limited duration, I see." Dosu hummed, locking his eye on Shikamaru once more.

The Nara sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "Shadow Imitation Technique. Get your jutsu right."

"Whatever." Dosu replied gruffly before glancing down at Ino's "lifeless" form as he continued. "And I see that your teammate is able to slip her soul into her opponent... very clever, but dangerous. Anything that happens to Kin, happens to her, too. So, say if Kin were to die..."

Shikamaru scowled as the nin trailed off. "What are you gonna do? Kill your teammate?"

Zaku huffs and grins darkly. "Well if push comes to shove? Yeah." He replies as he raised his hand, his palm facing Kin.

A tense silence falls over the group. Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru sighs and throws his head back in exasperation. "Oh man, what a drag."

Chōji sends him a look, his face paling slightly. "Yeah, no kidding!"

Zaku's grin widens slightly as he stands. "Did you really think you could beat us? Face it, you ninja are just a bunch of hacks."

Dosu chuckled at that. "From a second-rate village." He added.

...

"Huh, that's pretty tough talk."

"Meh, these guys don't look so scary."

...

The sudden sound of voices made the group look up. There in a tree, was Neji and Tenten along with Hikari and what Amaya could only guess was her own team.

"I guess that makes your village third-rate. I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing." Neji said, his face remaining as expressionless as ever as he stared down at them from his perch.

"What?!" Dosu growled, his eye focusing intently on the two groups in the tree.

Sakura looks over at Amaya. "It's Lee's team... I wondered when they'd get here..."

Amaya nodded, wincing when the movement agitated her already throbbing shoulder, the adrenaline was already wearing off. "Saa~... Better late than never, I suppose..." She replied before turning to look at Hikari. "I just don't get why they're here, too..."

Tenten looked around the clearing, her eyes took in the state of Sakura and Amaya before locking on Lee's unconscious form not to far away. "Lee!"

Neji followed her line of sight and scowled. "You blew it."

Dosu huffed. "Hah! These Genin keep popping out of the woods like cockroaches." He said, earning Neji's attention once more.

"It looks like to me, that somebody used our teammate as a punching bag." He states before activating his Byakugan. "No one does that and gets away with it!" He spat as he glowered down at the all.

Dosu's own eye went wide. ' _His eyes... He's not just looking at us... He's seeing through us!_ '

"No more playing around, Tenten. Full power!" Neji states, making the girl reach for a kunai. Suddenly, Neji freezes and his eyes widen slightly. ' _That chakra_...'

"What's the matter? Neji?" Tenten asked, staring up at the male confused and concerned.

Neji didn't move or make a sound, making Dosu impatient. "Well? Are you just gonna stay up there all day? Or are you gonna come down here and do something about it?" He asked gruffly, and Neji smirked in response, throwing them all completely off.

"Actually... It looks like it might've been taken out of my hands."

Dosu hummed in confusion before he, and everyone else in the clearing followed his gaze. There, at the base of the tree, they see a purple like chakra swirling around Sasuke.

"Holy shit..." Hikari muttered as the chakra became thicker, so thick that it obscured the ravenet from view.

Amaya felt her blood run cold and the hairs on the back of her neck stand as Sasuke began to sit up slowly. "Sasuke?..." She called out softly, albeit hesitantly.

"Sasuke! You're awake-!" Sakura began but stopped as she let out a gasp.

Sasuke doesn't say anything in return, but the duo's voices make him more alert than before. As he stands up, the purple chakra surrounding him cracks the ground slightly, causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"Sasuke?... That's Sasuke?" Ino asked rhetorically, fear coating her voice as bright red - almost fiery looking - marks cover his skin. They begin to expand outwards before turning inky black in color.

Sasuke takes a step forward, his ruby red eyes immediately lock on Sakura and Amaya's beaten and disheveled forms. "Sakura... Amaya... Who did this to you? Who was it?"

"Sasuke... Wh-what's happened to you?" Sakura asked, her heart pounding.

Sasuke glanced down at his hand briefly, a somewhat thoughtful expression crossing his face as he looks back up at the two. "Don't worry. I'm alright, it's only the power flowing through me." He informed before clenching his fist. "In fact... I've never felt better. He gave me this gift and he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger! To follow my path I must have power, at any price, even if it means being consumed by evil."

Realization washed over Dosu in an instant. ' _Now I see... Those marks on the neck that the girl spoke of... They were a curse mark! But who would've thought that he'd survive...? More than survive!_ '

As Sasuke took in the duo's appearances once more, his eyes hardened. The sight of Sakura's quickly bruising face and chopped hair along with Amaya holding her profusely bleeding shoulder was almost too much to take as rage bubbled his stomach. "Sakura. Tell me, which one of these people did this to you?" He asked again, and when the pinkette didn't answer, he turned to the other. "Amaya."

The Minamoto felt her breath hitch as her blue orbs clashed with his Sharingan. Trembling, she opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as Zaku chuckled.

"That'd be me!" The nin informed proudly with a grin. "And Dosu had plenty of fun with that pretty little brunette over there. I'm almost jealous." He added, and Sasuke's glare grew tenfold as he moved his gaze from Amaya to Zaku, who smirked in response.

...

"Ino!" Shikamaru called out, prompting the blonde to look in his direction. There, she spotted him taking cover behind the bush they hid in earlier, along with her body. "Hurry up and get back in your body! You don't want to get involved in this!" He advised before turning to look at Chōji, who was still sitting on the ground. "You too, Chōji! Come on, get out of there!"

Chōji jumps to his feet and runs over to the bush. "I'm coming!"

Ino looked back to Squad 7 and the Sound nins for a moment before making a hand sign. "Mind Transfer: Release!"

Kin's body then falls to the ground unconscious as Ino awakens in hers. "Atta girl. Good to have you back." Shikamaru greets with a smile as he helps Ino sit up.

By this point, Chōji reaches their side. "Shikamaru! What's this all about? What's going on?"

"How should I know?" Shikamaru replied harshly before turning back to the confrontation at hand.

...

Sasuke began to walk forward, glowering at the two nins as the markings on his skin turned red and began to spread out more on his body.

"Huh?! Wh-what is this?!" Dosu asked, his body tensing as he begins to sense Orochimaru's chakra emitting from the Uchiha. ' _This changes everything! His chakra is too big! Too powerful! We can't fight that!_ '

Zaku grins and makes a hand sign, his eyes never leaving Sasuke. "Dosu! What's wrong, you're not getting cold feet, are ya?"

Dosu's eye went wide and his head snapped in his teammate's direction. "No! Zaku! You don't understand!" He cried out, trying to stop the male but all was in vain.

"Watch this! I'll take the whole bunch of them in one fell swoop!" Zaku exclaimed, pointing his palms in Sasuke's direction. "Zankūkyokuha!"

A massive burst of pressurized air emits from his palms, causing everyone, even those in the trees, to cover their eyes from the dust and debris that was kicked up by the jutsu.

Once it was over, Zaku brought his hands down and waited for the dust to clear. A short silence fell over the clearing until he broke it with a laugh. "Heh, what d'ya know? Blew 'em all away!"

"Not quite." Sasuke growls suddenly from behind him, making Zaku and Dosu's eyes widen in surprise. Sasuke then swings his arm out and hits Zaku in the face, sending the male flying backwards, tumbling across the ground.

"Zaku!" Dosu yells, looking from his teammate on the ground to Sasuke, who stood protectively in front of the three behind him. "Such speed! He got all three of his teammates out of harms way in the blink of an eye!"

At that, Sasuke turns to them, causing the two to tense as they waited for his next move. The Uchiha then quickly began to make hand signs. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" He yells, sending out small pellets of fire towards the duo.

Zaku finally stood to his full height and raised his hands again. "I don't think so! Try this!" He exclaimed, sending a short burst of air that blew the flames away, revealing shuriken underneath. "In the flames! Shuriken!"

Dosu's eyes widen as Zaku is barraged by shuriken, his cries of pain resonating throughout the clearing. "Zaku, get down!" He yelled right as Sasuke, quite literally, appeared out of nowhere and landed a blow to Zaku's stomach.

While the nin was momentarily stunned, Sasuke maneuvered around and put him into a hold. He placed his foot in the center of Zaku's back for leverage and held his arms tightly.

Sasuke then stared down at the scared nin, a dark smile crossing his features as he did so. "You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours. You must be very _attached_ to them." He mused ominously, pressing his foot into Zaku's back as he slowly began to pull back on the nins arms.

Zaku craned his head to look back at the Uchiha, his eyes wide with terror at the male's implication. "No... What are you doing?!" He asked fearfully, and his question was quickly answered.

Sasuke pressed his foot down with everything he had and pulled on the nins arms quickly, inevitably and forcibly pulling them out of socket, causing the nin to scream in agony. Once he was done, Sasuke throws Zaku to the ground and tilts his head back to look at Dosu. "It looks like you're the only one left." He murmurs darkly as he turns completely around, walking towards a frightened Dosu. "I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did."

"S-Sasuke..." Amaya calls out weakly making the Uchiha stop momentarily as he looked back at her. "T-they're not worth it... Please stop..." She pleads, unable to hold back her trembling.

For a moment, Sasuke's eyes softened, at least that was until he caught sight of the blood running down the brunette's arm. "He's their "leader" right? The one who started the attack?" He asked, and when she nodded, he continued. "Then he deserves more than what his teammate got."

Amaya and Sakura's eyes widened when they heard this. Sakura, looked to Amaya and back to Sasuke, her eyes filling up with tears. ' _No- Its not.. it can't be! Whoever that is, it's not Sasuke!_ ' She thought before jumping her her feet to run after him. "NO! STOP!" She yells as she crashed into his back lightly, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Sasuke turns and peers at her over his shoulder, his eyes harsh and uncaring. "Don't do it! Stop... Please..."

A tense silence fell over the group once more as Sasuke weighed his options. After a moment of looking at his teammate's teary expressions, he decided to stop.

' _The markings have receded... Were safe. For now_.' Dosu thought to himself with a small sigh of relief, watching as the black marks returned to the curse mark. Thankful for the boy's soft-spot for the two females.

"Sasuke..." He called out as the Uchiha and pinkette fell to the ground, making the two look up. "You're strong, Sasuke Uchiha." He said, pulling out his team's earth scroll as he continues. "Too strong. We can't hope to defeat you with the way you are now."

He sets the scroll on the ground and stands. "We'll strike a deal. I'll give you this scroll, and you let us go." He says as he lifts Zaku onto his back. "It would seem we underestimated you. But at least we found out what we needed to know. For the moment, we're even. But if it should happen that we meet again in combat, I will promise you, we won't run or hide." He adds, picking up Kin before turning to leave.

Sakura watches as he gets farther away and sits up straighter. "Wait!"

Dosu turns. "Hm?"

"Who is Orochimaru, anyway? What's he done to Sasuke? And why Sasuke?" She asked, making his eyes narrow as he stared back at them.

"I don't know. All I know is that we were told to target Sasuke, and we did. I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone of whom he bestowed such powers... I don't know why Sasuke even survived the curse mark, there are many things I don't know." He replies before turning to leave the clearing.

...

"Hey, you guys okay?" Chōji called out as they jumped out from behind the bush.

"Ino, you look after Lee, we'll check on the kid!" Shikamaru ordered as he and Chōji ran towards Amaya and Naruto.

"Right!"

' _That was no normal chakra. I had no idea the Uchiha clan was so strong_.' Neji thought to himself as he stared at Sasuke from above.

...

Hikari and her team jump down from the tree and went to Amaya, who was staring at Sasuke with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey, you ok?" The blonde asked as she kneeled next to the brunette, who flinched at the sudden hand on her uninjured shoulder.

The Minamoto looked at her wide eyed before nodding slowly. "Yeah... Heh, that guy really took advantage of my injury, huh?" She murmured, earning a grimace from the blonde and her teammates.

"What happened anyway? Why were those two knocked out?" Hikari asked, looking over at Naruto who was sleep talking and back to Amaya.

Amaya sighed and began to peel off her blood-soaked midriff, leaving her in a mesh undershirt. "Saa~ I don't think you'd believe me if I told you..." She replied.

Although Hikari wasn't satisfied with the answer, she accepted it and focused on the brunette's shoulder. "Oooh that looks bad... What do you think, Tetsu?" She asked, looking at the bespectacled boy behind her.

The boy adjusted his glasses and leaned in, observing Amaya shoulder as he brushed his finger over the skin lightly. "He really did a number on you... Look at the bruising..."

Amaya flinched at the touch and gave a wry smile. "Wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't gotten stabbed before all of this."

"Toshiaki is gonna flip... Your mom is gonna flip... MY mom is going to, along with Shiori!" Hikari muttered, earning a weak laugh from Amaya in return.

Before the conversation could continue any further, Naruto's voice interrupted. "Sakura's in danger. I'll protect her! Don't worry, Sakura, it's okay, I'll save you!" He said, a dopey smile forming on his lips as his cheeks flushed.

Shikamaru and Chōji leaned over the blond with blank expressions. "Woah... Somebody ought to kick him and wake him up. This is embarrassing." The Nara said looking up at the sky in exasperation.

Chōji looked over at him thoughtfully and then back to Naruto.

...

"Can I kick him first?"


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Charms, Water Fights, and Kabuto_** -

"I should probably introduce you to my team, huh?"

Amaya looked up from her wound to the blonde crouching before her. She then glanced to the other three Genin gathered around her. "Sure... We'll probably be seeing more of each other anyways." She said before turning to the bespectacled male from before. "You're Tetsu, right?"

The ebony haired male nodded slightly and adjusted his glasses. "It's a nickname, but yes. I'm Tetsuya... Tetsuya Yamada."

Hikari huffed. "He's pretty apathetic. Don't get offended if he doesn't say much... Or if it seems like he doesn't have a sense of humor."

"Or it could be that you're just not funny." Tetsuya replied blankly, sending the blonde a dull look when she started complaining.

Hearing a pair of snickers, Amaya looked over to lock eyes with the remaining two members of the team. One of which, sent her a cocky expression. "I'm Kazuki Tanaka, and this is Eijiro Akiyama!"

"It's nice to meet you both!" Amaya replied, sending the two a small closed eye smile.

"Hell yeah! Another cute girl!" The ravenet, Eijiro Akiyama, exclaimed with a fist pump, earning himself rolled eyes from his teammates.

"Ah.. cute girl?" Amaya parroted hesitantly, making the male nod frantically.

"We're around Hikari all the time! So, it's refreshing when we meet a cutie, like you!" Eijiro replied, earning a glare from a certain annoyed blonde.

"OI!"

Eijiro payed no mind and crouched in front of Amaya. He grabbed her right hand and held it in both of his. "You're a Taijutsu user, right? We should totally train together sometime...! Maybe trade some techniques?" He said with a bright smile, waggling his eyebrows for added effect.

Hikari, who didn't enjoy being ignored under any circumstance, promptly whacked the boy in the head. "Cut it out, you perv!" She growled out.

...

The lighthearted banter was eventually cut off as Naruto shot up screaming, his blue eyes wide and confused.

Silence fell over the small group as they watched the blond gasp and dive to the ground. "Everybody hide! Quick, get down!" He exclaimed as he crawled around on his stomach. "That ninja... Where could she be hiding?"

"Uh... Naruto?" Amaya called, watching with a deadpanned expression as Chōji began to poke the blond's head with a stick.

Shikamaru stood to his full height and leaned over, staring down at the Uzumaki in boredom. "You really are one of a kind, that's for sure. And I mean, you're the kind that gets on my nerves."

Naruto looked up at the Nara and Akimichi before glancing around the clearing, he made brief eye intact with Amaya before letting his gaze trail to the wound in her shoulder. "Amaya!" He yelled, crawling to the brunette's side. "What happened?! Why are you bleeding! Where did that creepy ninja go?!"

Amaya smiled tiredly and waved her hand placatingly. "Mah, mah. Calm down, okay? It's a long story..."

As she trailed off, Naruto glanced over her shoulder to see Sakura and Sasuke sitting quietly, his eyes widening once more at the sight of the Haruno's newly chopped hair. "OH NO, SAKURA!" He exclaimed before standing.

Sakura looked over as he ran to her and Sasuke. "What?"

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Something happened to your- er... I mean, something's seriously happened to your hair!" Naruto informed, panicky, as he slid to a stop next to the pinkette.

Sakura looked to the side and reached up to touch her, now short, pink locks. "Oh.. that's all. I just wanted to.. change my look! I like it better long, but when I'm out in the wilderness like this, and I'm moving around all the time, it gets in the way too much." She explained with a small smile.

Naruto hummed at her response and looked over his shoulder as Chōji and Shikamaru approached him from behind. "So what's your story? Why are you guys here in the first place? What's going on around here?" He asked, making the duo groan.

"Explaining everything to you is gonna be such a pain." Shikamaru grumbled as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

Sakura shared a look with Amaya as the brunette slowly stood and walked over before looking back to Naruto. "Everyone just showed up to help." She informed, confusing the blond even more.

"What?"

...

"C'MON, LEE, PULL IT TOGETHER! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY, ALRIGHT?!" Tenten's voice yelled out, making everyone turn in her direction and watch as she shook the unconscious Taijutsu user furiously.

"Saa~ I'm glad to see he's ok..." Amaya said as Lee opened his eyes and started conversing with his teammate in an inside voice. Looking back to the group beside her, she was met with a nod from Sakura.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he did stare at Lee with a squinted look before taking off in the male's direction. ' _Saa~ Here we go._..' Amaya thought as Naruto interrupted the duo's conversation.

"Ah-ha!" The blond exclaimed, pointing at a confused Lee with a wide grin on his face. "I know you, Bushy-Brow!"

Sakura's face screwed up into a nasty scowl as she stood up and walked, or rather stomped, her way over. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT LEE!" She screeched before punching Naruto square in the jaw, sending him tumbling across the dirt to Amaya's feet.

The Minamoto looked down and nudged the blond with the toe of her shoe. She then sent a look saying, 'What can ya do?', to the ones beside her with a sigh. "Are you ok, Naruto?" She asked, earning a small groan from the boy in return. "You should be a bit nicer to Lee... He's been a huge help today. We owe him a lot." She added before stepping over her friend to follow Sakura.

...

"Lee?" Amaya heard Sakura call out as she neared the pinkette's side.

At the sound of his name, the male looked up and away from Naruto's beaten form. "Huh?"

Sakura sent him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you... Because of you, I was able to stand up for myself. And I've become a little stronger." She said, making Lee look at her with widened eyes, which quickly filled up with tears.

"Thank you, Sakura! But..." Lee began, only stopping to rub his eyes. "I guess my efforts were not good enough."

Amaya sighed softly and shook her head, reaching out with her good arm, she ruffled his hair. "Don't say that, Lee!" She murmured as he looked up at her with flushed cheeks. "I wasn't able to do much with my shoulder this way... If it weren't for you, we'd be dead by now. We really owe ya one, ya know?" She added, causing his flush to grow darker from the attention.

...

Eijiro scowled from his spot between Sasuke and Kazuki. "Aw man! Lee always gets the girls!" He grumbled, crossing his arms as he watched the trio talk. "I'm so jealous!"

Sasuke and Naruto, who sat on the ground in front of the ravenet, turned to him deadpanning as Kazuki laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

Eijiro looked at the Uchiha as if he just killed a kitten. "What do you mean?! It's so obvious... He's so cool! Girls can't deny that Lee is the epitome of manliness! One way or another, they always fall for his charms!"

Kazuki snorts and turns his head, biting his lip as Tetsuya made a comment of his own. "Maybe it's the jumpsuit and the leg warmers... Or maybe the haircut..."

Eijiro looked at the bespectacled male, who obviously meant it as a joke, in awe. "I think you're on to something, Tetsu!" He exclaimed as he pounded a fist onto his palm.

Sasuke stared at the three bewildered before deciding to walk away. Opting to stand next to his female teammates as they talked to the topic of "interest".

His arrival gained Lee's attention. "Sasuke. You are as good as your reputation. Just what you would expect from the Uchiha clan. To chase off those ninja, you must be very strong. Not like me, I just got beaten to a pulp." He said, making the Uchiha eyes widen in surprise.

Amaya sighed and flicked the boy's forehead. "Enough with the self-depreciation already."

Lee flinched and glanced down shyly as he rubbed his forehead. Looking back up, he shot the two a smile. "Sakura... Amaya... The lotus of the Leaf Village blooms twice."

Amaya narrowed her eyes in confusion as Sakura hummed curiously. Seeing as the two didn't understand his meaning, Lee's smile widened. "When we meet again, I will have become a stronger ninja! I promise!" He adds determinedly, making the two laugh.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?! _CHARMS_!" Eijiro's voice screeched out.

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"This is turning into a real mess. But there's no way we can cancel the test." Anko grumbled out in frustration to the two ANBU standing before her.

"What do you mean?"

Anko opened her mouth to answer but stopped as the door opened, revealing another Chunin. "Sorry to interrupt." He apologized as he entered.

Anko narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? We're talking about something important!"

"Ah- I'm sorry, but it's this tape, you have to see it." The Chunin replied as he walked over to put the tape in.

"What is it?" Anko questioned, leaning forward to get a closer look at the screen.

"Okay, now when you watch this, pay close attention to the time." He advises, grabbing the remote to press play.

The tape began to play, revealing security footage of a large expansive room. Eventually three people enter the room at 4:07 and counting. Anko's eyes widen at the familiar faces of the Sand Ninja participating in the exam. "Wha... But that means..."

"That's right, Anko. This was recorded from inside the tower. It's unbelievable, those ninja finished only an hour and thirty-seven minutes after the test started. They completely destroyed the record for completing the test."

Anko jumped to her feet. "What?! That's impossible!"

The Chunin nodded and turned back to tv. "It took just ninety-seven minutes. Nothing like this has happened before. No ones even come close... Those ninja from the Sand Village are way above Genin level. They beat the record by four hours."

Anko scowled and walked over to the window, looking out into the darkened foliage as she pondered. "I'm afraid it's not just that."

All three males turned to her. "I don't get it, what do you mean?" One of the ANBU asked.

"Its ten kilometers from the test gates to the tower... And in between are ferocious animals, and poisonous insects... not to mention the other ninja. Could they really have avoided all those things? Especially the kid in the front."

"What's so special about him?"

Anko turns to look at them with a bemused expression. "You mean you didn't see?" She asked, motioning for the Chunin to rewind the tape to the part in which the trio enter and Gaara instantly looks up to the camera.

"Interesting. That is quite a surprise."

The Chunin looked between the proctor and the two seemingly impressed ANBU before looking back to the tv. "I still don't get it. What am I supposed to be seeing here?"

Anko sighs. "It's what you're not seeing. Look closely at his body."

A moment of silence passes as they all stare at the screen. "I see it now." The Chunin then replies with a smirk.

"Not one single scratch. And I've not been able to spot one speck of dirt on his clothing." All three males turn to her as she says this before the ANBU begin talking amongst themselves aloud.

"He must have some special ability."

"It's been a long time since we had such a promising candidate. But his eyes are pure evil."

* * *

...

Amaya sighs to herself as she pulls her shoes off. Sitting down on a rock, she dips her feet into the river before turning her attention back to Naruto, who was currently looking down at her and Sasuke from a cliff above.

"Breakfast time! Shadow Clone Fishing Jutsu! Bombs away!" The blond yelled as he jumped, cannonballing into the water with a large splash.

Several fish leap from the clear surface, prompting Sasuke to pull out some kunai. He throws them, pinning each one to a nearby tree.

Amaya let out a low whistle. "Nice shot, Duckbutt." She praised, earning a scowl at the nickname and a quiet "Hn." in response. Naruto then breaks the waters surface with a loud gasp of air, panting as he scowls at Sasuke.

"Well? Come on, is that it? I only got four. Now go and do it again." The Uchiha orders, crossing his arms as he stares back at the blond blankly.

Naruto's scowl morphs into a full-on glare. "What?!"

"I could eat four fish myself." Sasuke answers simply as if the blond were stupid.

"Well if you think it's so easy, why don't you get wet, and I'll stand on the shore?!" Naruto yelled out, flapping his arms around, splashing the water furiously as he done so.

"Saa~... C'mon you two, let's not argue right now, okay?" Amaya asks tiredly, making the two males look away from each other with a huff.

"Sasuke! The fire's ready to light, I could use one of your fireballs!" Sakura called out from their small campsite up the path, causing the Uchiha to sigh.

"I've gotta do everything around here." He grumbles as he makes his way towards camp earning an eye roll from Amaya in return.

Naruto's face darkens even more as his glare deepens. "Huh?... YOU DO, HUH? WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING?!" He yells out, only to be ignored as Sasuke continues on.

"Naruto...?" Amaya calls out, gaining the blond's attention. Once she's sure his focus is on her, the brunette kicks her leg out quickly, splashing the boy in the face. "If you keep making that face, it's gonna get stuck like that and you'll look like the fish you're swimming with!"

Naruto splutters as he spits out the water, the tips of his ears going pink as he hears her laughter. "Oh yeah?" He asks, making the girl freeze as he wades closer to her with a glint in his eyes.

Amaya chuckles nervously, weighing her options for a quick escape. "Naruto.. listen..." However, she didn't get to finish her sentence as Naruto splashed her in the face. "OI!"

Naruto cackles with glee and begins to make hand signs. "I'm not finished yet! Take this...! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

At first, the Minamoto deadpanned at the sheer number of clones that appeared, but that all changed as they all began to cannonball into the water, inevitably splashing her in the process.

...

"NARUTO, STOP!" Amaya's laughter resonated through the area, prompting Sakura and Sasuke to look up and turn in their direction.

"I'M SORRY! NO... Don't. You. Dare!" Her voiced exclaimed again, followed quickly by a silence. Sasuke and Sakura shared a look, the latter jumping as Amaya let out another shriek. "SASUKE! SAKURA, HELP ME!"

A loud splash soon followed along with Naruto's hysterical laughter, earning a sigh from Sasuke as he glared in the duo's direction. "Idiots. Do they wanna lead the other teams here?!"

Sakura laughed lightly and shook her head. "Aw, let 'em have some fun, Sasuke. This is the happiest we've seen Amaya be since all this started."

Sasuke huffed, trying to ignore the loud bouts of laughter emitting from the riverbank. "Yeah."

* * *

...

"It's already been four days since the second exam began." Sasuke mused aloud, poking at the fire with a stick to keep it going.

"Saa~... This is such a pain..." Amaya grumbles out, wringing her sodden hair out as she stared into the fire.

"That's right..." Sakura agrees silently.

Sasuke sighs and leans back on his palms, staring at each of them closely as he speaks. "We're sure not gonna break any records. And we only have twenty-four hours left."

"I wonder how many of the other teams have already got their scrolls and finished..." Sakura mumbles out turning to watch Amaya braid her hair into a side braid.

"Kiba's team are experts in tracking. No doubt they've probably sniffed out their scrolls already." Amaya commented before continuing. "And even though those Sound guys got their asses handed to 'em, their leader, Dosu? He's probably strong enough on his own to get everything they need."

A heavy silence fell over them for a few minutes before it was broken by Sakura. "We have to face it... There may not be anymore heaven scrolls left."

Sasuke glanced up at her with a blank look. "Well that's a cheerful thought." He replied sarcastically.

Sakura looked down. "Maybe so, but it's true. Look, you said it yourself, Sasuke. This is the fourth day we've been out here. That means we've already used up eighty percent of the time we've got to complete the exam. Only thirteen teams can pass and there are only thirteen pairs of heaven and earth scrolls. And you've got twenty-six teams, seventy-eight candidates out looking for them."

Naruto looked up at the three as if now tuning into the conversation. "Huh?"

Sakura ignored the blond and continued. "And if those odds weren't bad enough, things have gotten worse. Don't forget, that creep Orochimaru burnt the heaven scroll we had."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I remember."

"The number of complete pairs of scrolls that could be found was reduced by one right there. Not to mention all of the ones found and secured by the other teams since then."

Sasuke sighed and looked back to the fire. "Maybe we gave ourselves too much time to rest and recover from our last fight. I dunno... What I do know, is that we've got to get serious now and make up for lost time. The next enemy we face, could be our last chance." He said before standing. "I'm gonna get water. Amaya, gather the others and come on."

Amaya looked up at her name. "Eh? Oh.. uh.. right." She stammered, sending the other two a confused look as she took their canteens before following after him.

...

Not much was said between the two as they made their way down the path to the river, though the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"You've been picking at it again." Sasuke comments, side-eyeing the girl walking beside him. And at her confused look, he chose to elaborate. "Your bandages."

Amaya glanced down to her shoulder, the bandaging next to her neck was beginning to fray slightly. "It's uncomfortable, that's all."

By this point they had reached the bank. Sasuke kneeled next to the rivers edge and dipped two canteens into the water. "It'll only get worse if you mess with it. The last thing we need is you getting an infection."

The Minamoto huffed and rolled her eyes as she handed him the other two canteens. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Though I may be a little useless if we get into another fight."

"We'll manage." Was Sasuke's curt reply as he stood.

...

A few minutes later, they found themselves rounding a large rock facing that was next to their small campsite. Amaya stopped humming to herself as a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, since it's the fourth day, wouldn't most teams be making their way towards the towe-"

Sasuke cut her off as he abruptly shoved two of the canteens he was carrying into her chest. He then lightly pushed her back behind the boulder. "Shh!"

"What's going on? Sasuke?" Amaya whispered back, though her question was answered as she spotted an unknown guest crouching next to Naruto and Sakura.

"An enemy!" Sasuke growled, pulling out a kunai as he ran forward.

The male spun around and quickly parried Sasuke attack before jumping back and out of the way as Amaya caught up.

"Kabuto?"

...

- _ **A Few Minutes Later**_ -

"I can't believe you guys!" Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms as he stared Naruto and Sakura down.

Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose as if to relive the headache that was quickly forming. "What made you _think_ that opening the scroll was a _good_ idea? Honestly you two, even the proctor warned against it!" The two didn't look up at her as she spoke, too ashamed that they gave into temptation.

"If I hadn't come along when I did..." Kabuto trailed off.

"Sorry, Sasuke... Amaya..." Sakura apologized quietly as Naruto mumbled out his, his words blending together unintelligibly.

"There have been others who have broken the rules and tried to peek at the scrolls. I've seen what happens to them... They're protected by a powerful hypnosis jutsu, a kind of boobytrap for anyone unwise enough to try and read them. It'll knock you out senseless, and by the time you wake up the exam is over." Kabuto informed, causing Sakura and Naruto to blanch.

Amaya huffed and plopped herself down onto a considerable sized stone. "Well I guess we're lucky that you showed up when you did. Thanks for that."

Kabuto stared at her for a moment. "You're welcome." He said as his eyes caught sight of the bandages wrapped around her left shoulder. "You're injured?"

The brunette hummed and gently pulled down her shirt sleeve, revealing a bloodstained bandage. "We had a nasty run in with some of the other teams a day or so ago."

Kabuto kneeled next to her, causing the other three to tense at the sudden action. "I can take a look at it if you like? I dabble a little in Medical Ninjutsu, though I can't promise I'll heal it completely, I am a beginner after all." He said with a light laugh.

Amaya narrowed her eyes at the suggestion before glancing around at her teammates. Looking back to the male before her, she sighed. "Ah, I don't want to be a bother. I should be fine until the test is over. Besides, my family's Kekkei Genkai is helping it out slowly."

Kabuto smiled. "I insist. Really, it's no bother at all." He replies as he reached forward to gently untie the bandage, revealing a deep laceration surrounded by bruised skin. Grimacing at the sight, Kabuto locked eyes with the brunette once more. "A nasty run in all right. I'm surprised it's not infected... You said your Kekkei Genkai's "helping" mind sharing?"

Hundreds of thoughts ran through Amaya's head at that point, though she chose the option of remaining vague. "Saa~... Family secrets are secret for a reason, ne?" She said with a closed eye smile.

Kabuto, albeit unsatisfied with her answer, smiled tensely in return. The glint in the brunette's eyes being warning enough to drop the subject. Letting out a chuckle, he placed his hand over the wound. "Of course... Now let's see what I can do about that shoulder."

Sasuke, ever the observant, took careful note of the two's interaction, though didn't say anything aloud. ' _Amaya probably has her reasons. The Minamoto always were secretive when it came to their abilities, even after joining alliance with the Leaf... But I feel like there's more to it than that, she usually goes on instinct alone_.'

Although, Amaya was wary of the male in front of her, that didn't stop her fascination of watching chakra heal the wound. After a few minutes pass, Kabuto pulls his hand away with a sigh and rubs his forehead. "There, I've healed it just enough to were it won't reopen or hinder your fighting too much... The bruising is still there, and it was deep enough to scar, but I did what I could."

Amaya nodded and gently grazed a finger over the now scared flesh. "Saa~... Better than bleeding out continuously... Thanks again, although you didn't have to."

Kabuto waved her off and stood completely. "It was no problem, I'm happy to help. However, I'd still go get it checked out after this test if over, just to be safe." He advised, making the brunette nod.

Silence fills the clearing after that, leaving the five to stare at each other awkwardly. Finally, Sasuke speaks up. "Kabuto, right? We met at the registration. What are you doing wondering around all by yourself?"

Kabuto smirks in return. "Don't worry, I'm not after your earth scroll."

Sasuke keeps his face clear of any emotion, though his eyes show distrust. "I guess not. I suppose if you were, you would've just swiped it from Naruto when you had the chance. So, you're looking for a heaven scroll, too, huh?"

"Not really. You see, I already have both." Kabuto answers before reaching into one of his pouches to pull out both a heaven and earth scroll, making the four go wide eyed. Seeing their expressions, he smirks and puts them away. "I've had a run of luck. I was just on my way to the tower to wait for my teammates to show up. So, if you'll excuse me..."

They watch as Kabuto trails off and turns, beginning to make his way back into the foliage. "Hold it." Sasuke orders, making the older male come to a stop and turn back. "I'll fight you for it."

"You'll fight me for it?" Kabuto asks, becoming amused at the Uchiha's slight desperation.

"But Sasuke..." Sakura murmurs as she, Naruto and Amaya stare at the male in disbelief.

"Hold on a second, is this a joke or what?!" Naruto growled out with a scowl.

Kabuto entered a stare off with Sasuke for a moment. "Are you serious?"

Sasuke smirked at the question. "Perfectly. Sorry, but I don't have time to play nice."

Naruto stepped forward and pointed at the Uchiha angrily. "Back off, Sasuke! In case you've forgotten, this guy saved our butts! He even healed Amaya's wound, well, what little he could!"

"Naruto's got a point... We don't want to be ungrateful or anything." Sakura added, folding her hands in front of her chest.

"Shut up." Sasuke spat, surprising the pinkette even more.

"But Sasuke..."

Sasuke sighed but didn't take his eyes off of Kabuto. "It can't be helped, it's either him or us. Out here it's all about surviving and winning, nothing else matters."

Kabuto stared at him for a moment before smirking as he turned around to face them completely. "Hmm... You're lying."

Naruto was completely baffled by this point. "Eh-he is?"

Kabuto snickered. "C'mon, admit it! For all of your tough talk, your heart really isn't in it. If it was true, if winning was really the only thing that mattered to you, why openly challenge me to a fight? Why announce it and put me in my guard? Why not just jump me when my back is turned?" He asks, adjusting his glasses as he continued. "After all, that's what a ninja would do."

Naruto squinted his eyes and gave a small nod. "Hmm.. that's pretty deep..."

Kabuto gave them a small grin as he spoke. "It's okay, actually I admire you for it. So, here's what I'll do. I'll show you the path you should follow. But let's go, it's best we get out of here. That cooking fire is going to draw every wild beast in the forest. And not only animals, but the competition, too."


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Centipedes, Boobytraps, and Genjutsu's_** -

"You think there are still other candidates out there?" Sasuke asks as they move quickly though the trees.

Kabuto huffs out a laugh. "Oh yeah, just think about it. What do you think is the most efficient way of finding the scrolls in an area as large as this? To go searching through the forest for them?"

Sakura sends them all an unsure look. "Uh... no?"

Kabuto nods. "No. You wait for them to come to you. The tower at the center of the forest is the goal, right? So, on the last day of the exam, that area will be crawling with teams converging on the tower with their scrolls."

Realization washes over them all in an instant. "Oh yeah! I get it, like an ambush! So, we just head to the tower, find a hiding place and when a team comes along with a heaven scroll, we jump em and take it!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"That's just one-third of the problem." Kabuto informs, and at their confused faces, he continues. "You guys aren't going to be the only ones thinking of this. Every other team that is lacking a scroll with be lying in wait, just like you."

Naruto grins widely in excitement. "So what?! The more the merrier, I say! Whoever they are, we'll take care of 'em!" He says with a laugh. "Wouldn't want this to be too easy, that wouldn't be fun! Okay, so we grab someone's else's scroll and keep those losers from grabbing ours, and bingo! We passed the second exam!"

"That's two-thirds of the problem."

Amaya groans at the drawn-out conversation but doesn't say anything as Sakura speaks up once more. "Well at least we're getting closer. What else?"

"Well, there's bound to be some collectors lurking around the finish line." Kabuto states offhandedly.

Amaya raised a brow. "Collectors?"

Kabuto's face turns serious. "Even when you think you're home free, you can't relax your guard for an instant. This kind of exam always brings them out. Collectors. They gather extra sets of scrolls to use for various ends. For example, to bribe themselves out of unexpected situations, or to provide their village mates a scroll they're lacking. Some steal them to keep candidates from rival villages from passing, or to help out those from their village who couldn't find scrolls on their own. Others steal them for their own dark purposes, they'll hang on to them to use against stronger teams farther down the line. They'll be there alright, and they're bad news. The closer you get to the tower, the more likely you'll be to run into them."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face as he looked at his own teammates. "I see. And I'm starting to understand why you brought us along with you."

Kabuto hummed and looked back at the Uchiha as he continued to speak. "It's because you're frightened, aren't you?"

"You bet I am!"

* * *

...

A few hours later after the sun had already set the tower was finally in sight, its tip standing high above the tree line. "There's the tower, and that means the end is in sight. Now comes the hard part."

Naruto turns away from Kabuto and looked toward the tower determinedly. "Well it's about time! Bring it on!"

Suddenly, the sounds of twigs snapping, and rustling bushes resonated from behind them. Sakura spun around and squinted out into the darkness. "There's someone back there..."

Naruto follows the pinkette's example and spins around, pulling out a kunai, he chucks it, only to hit a giant centipede in the head. "Hah, false alarm. It's just a centipede."

Sakura blanches at the blond's casual response. "Just a centipede?! That things as big as a bus!"

Amaya deadpanned at the sheer size of the bug before a memory came to mind, causing her to laugh lightly. The other four looked at her strangely, waiting for an explanation. Reaching up, she wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. "Saa~ It's nothing, I just remembered something funny that happened not too long ago..."

Sakura squinted at her. "What happened?"

Amaya snapped out of her reverie and gave them a smile. "I'd say it happened about a day or so after we returned from the Main Residence..."

...

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _Amaya stared back blankly at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth. 'Saa~ I don't see why I have to get up so early... Sensei is gonna be late by two hours anyway...' She thought to herself as she spat out her toothpaste into the sink before reaching for her mouthwash._

 _Looking up to the ceiling as she gargled the liquid her eyes widened as something long and black fell from the top of the medicine cabinet and onto the floor. Quickly leaning forward, she spit the mouthwash out and wiped her mouth before scanning the floor with her eyes._

 _'Is that a...?' She thought, crouching down to the creature that made its sudden appearance. "It is!... Hey little fella, what are you doing in here?"_

 _A sudden, loud bang on the door caused her to jump. Looking over her shoulder, she deadpanned as she heard Kou yelling on the other side. "Oi... Amaya! Hurry up! If Toshiaki gets up and in the bathroom before me, I'll be late!"_

 _Amaya glanced down to the bug that remained in its curled position, a dark glint coming to her eyes as an idea came to her. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming out!" She called back as she reached down to gently pluck the centipede off the floor._

 _She swung the door swung open with a flourish, and once Kou saw what was in her hand, he blanched. "Amaya..."_

 _"Yes, nii-san?"_

 _"Where'd you get that...?"_

 _"I just found it."_

 _"Ah... I see."_

 _By this point, Kurai came trudging up the stairs, and as soon as his eyes landed on the two, he stopped at their side. "Oi, Mama said it's your turn to wake up Aniki."_

 _Amaya looked up at him and scowled. "No, it's not, I woke him up the day before yesterday."_

 _"Just do it."_

 _"Why should I?"_

 _"Because as your older brother, it is my duty to impose my will upon you."_

 _Amaya scowled as the two snickered. "Ass." She grumbled before turning around to head for Toshiaki's room. "Fine. We'll wake him up."_

 _"We'll?" Kurai parrots, looking to his twin for elaboration._

 _Kou smirked. "Imouto found a centipede in the bathroom."_

 _Kurai returned the smirk and watched Amaya walk further down the hall to the first door on the right. "You know, as the responsible brothers that we are, we should stop this before it escalates..."_

 _Kou hummed before grinning darkly. "Yeah, but then it wouldn't be fun."_

 _The two stared at each other before bolting down the hall after the youngest, coming to a stop in the doorway as she marched inside._

 _"Nii-san!" Amaya called out "gently" as she neared the bed. "Toshi-nii! Wake up!" Once she was close enough, she let her little companion loose and watched as it made a home in her brothers mess of white locks. Looking over her shoulder, she was met with two pairs of brown eyes gleaming mischievously. Both twins grinned and nodded, making her sigh and turn back to the eldest. Crawling up onto the bed by his feet, she began to shake his leg. "Nii-saaaaan..."_

 _Toshiaki groaned and rolled onto his stomach. "Imouto...? What is it?" He mumbled out, not even bothering to open his eyes. By this point the centipede crawled out of the male's hair and onto his pillow, where it sat perfectly still._

 _"Toshi-nii, there's a bug on your pillow." Amaya informed casually._

 _"Hm? That's nice..." Toshiaki, still half asleep, mumbled. However, the sounds of the twins snickering in the background made him snap awake._

 _Amaya watched blankly as her brothers' eyes shot open, his mouth opening in a silent scream at the sight of the centipede on his pillow. He jerked up and made to move away from the insect but failed as his feet became tangled in his duvet, sending him to the floor._

 _Amaya leaned over on her knees and plucked the bug up holding it out for her squirming sibling to see. "Told you, see?"_

 _Toshiaki's screams could be heard throughout the compound._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

...

All four stared at Amaya in disbelief as she giggled at the memory.

"That's so cruel, Amaya!" Sakura scolded, albeit slightly amused at the the thought.

Amaya looked at them with a raised brow. "We do stuff like that all of the time. Honestly you'd think he'd be used to it by now." She comments before her face went grim. "What's cruel is the punishment I got for doing it in the first place."

"So that's why you had to spend your day off with Toshiaki!" Naruto exclaimed in realization, making the brunette nod.

"Yeah, apparently, I almost made Tou-san choke on his coffee..." Amaya replied, making the two sweatdrop.

Kabuto shook his head slightly and turned to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto." He called, prompting the blond to turn to him. "Do us a favor and keep it down to a dull roar, will ya? See, the whole idea is to not let anyone know we're here. If you go crashing through the forest like an elephant, you're gonna draw collectors like flies. We wanna find them before they find us."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he nodded in understanding. "Oh... yeah. I see your point."

Kabuto nods and turned to look at them all one by one. "Take it slow and quiet. Let's use all of the time we've got left." He advised, prompting them all to nod in response.

* * *

...

The next hour or so consisted of trying to remain unseen and hidden. Wading through tall grass, swimming underwater while using a bamboo shoot for air, or moving silently through the trees. Each time, however, ended with Naruto making some form of noise.

Eventually they made it to another small clearing, though before they could make any other move, Kabuto placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and motioned for them all to look up. There, they see a group of three sprawled across the branches of a nearby tree, dead.

"A trap, huh?" Sasuke comments as they all stare up at the three bodies, the multiple kunai used to kill them glinting maliciously in the moonlight.

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah. And it only gets worse from here on in."

"Watch your step, we don't know what exactly they triggered and there could be more traps laying around waiting to be set off." Amaya muttered, making the group tense and tread carefully.

However, luck wasn't on their side as Naruto sets off a tripwire, sending a barrage of kunai down upon them from the trees. Kabuto turns and gasps before jumping in front of the blond taking the hit instead.

"Kabuto!" Naruto yells out, watching as the male's body falls to the ground. There's a popping sound and once the dust clears, they find a log embedded with kunai in the place of a body.

"Well. That was close." Kabutos voice called down to them from above, making them look up to see him standing on a branch unharmed. "Like I told you. If only gets worse form here on in."

* * *

...

"For crying out loud!"

"Sakura!" Naruto yells out, running to the pinkette's side as she drops to her knees tiredly.

Panting, Sakura looks up to the three in front of her. "How far have we walked? That's towers not getting any closer."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. "Now that you mention it, I was thinking that, too! It's weird."

Kabuto scowls and begins to look around. "It would seem... we've been spotted. Somebody is playing games with us. Look." He said before pointing in a random direction. "Ring a bell?"

They all turn around and Amaya let out a loud groan. "Are. You. Serious?!" She huffs, glaring furiously at the dead, giant centipede pinned to a tree.

"Huh?! Oh man, no way! It can't be! Hey, what's the big idea?!" Naruto asked angrily in disbelief.

Sakura looked around hesitantly. "What's going on?"

Sasuke scowled. "Genjutsu."

"That's what it looks like. And we fell for it completely. We were so concerned by not being seen by anyone, we didn't see we were walking around in circles." Kabuto states, turning to the Uchiha as he spoke.

"What's their game?"

"They're probably trying to wear us down, and then strike us when we're frustrated and physically exhausted." Kabuto replied earning a scoff from Amaya.

"You mean like we are _right_ now?" Sasuke asks.

Kabuto adjusts his glasses once more. "Right. They'll be coming soon."

"Saa~ I'm not in the mood for this. Let 'em come, I wanna punch something." Amaya grumbles, cracking her knuckles as she looked around, her statement causing Naruto and Sakura to sweatdrop.

' _Well someone's in an aggressive mood_...' Sakura thought to herself, inching away from the Minamoto, who practically oozed annoyance at this point.

A tense silence blanketed the area as they all found themselves scouring the area for any movement. Luckily, they didn't have to look very long as clones began to walk out from the underbrush and crawl out of the ground.

"Well, Naruto, you wanted a fight." Sasuke grunts, making the blond give a wide determined smile.

"Hmph. Five against fifty? I like those odds!"


	32. Chapter Thirty

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Clones, Mist Ninjas, and Scrolls_** -

"What are they?"

Kabuto briefly glances at the pinkette from the corner of his eye. "Clones from the look of it. And a whole lot of them."

One leans forward and laughs. "Like cornered rats!"

"Oh yeah? Cornered rats, are we?!" Naruto asks with a scowl before moving forward quickly, sending a sharp punch to the clone's abdomen.

' _Well, whatever they are, they sure can't take a punch_.' Sakura thought with a small smile as she shot her own fist into the air. "That's showin' them! Way to go!"

However, unlike most clones, the one Naruto hit turned into mud like liquid -allowing the blonds fist to go completely through.

"Saa~ Well, that's something new." Amaya muttered, her eyes narrowing at one of the clones as it got too close for comfort. ' _What exactly are they?_ '

...

As he phased completely through the clone, Naruto fell onto his knees. "I just touched him, and he turned into mush!" He exclaimed, confused, looking back as another clone began to emerge from the hole in the original's abdomen.

Sasuke stared at the now conjoined clone. ' _What's really going on here?... Sharingan!_ ' Once his eyes activate, he looks around, quickly realizing that their enemy wasn't among the clones. He then looks back to Naruto.

One half of the clone turns to the blond in hopes of stabbing him with the double-edged kunai. "Naruto! Watch out!" Sasuke yells, pulling out three shuriken. He throws them and they each slice through the clone's arm, severing its hand completely.

At the sudden attack, the clone turns in their direction and throws the kunai. Sasuke goes to dodge but is unable to move as his body freezes, prompting Kabuto to shove him to the ground and out of the way, inevitably gaining a wound on his arm.

Kabuto looks down at Sasuke for a moment to make sure he was safe before standing. He then quickly moves off of Sasuke with a pained grunt, leaving the Uchiha on the ground. ' _What's going on? I can't move my body!_ '

Amaya kneels next to the Uchiha and helps Sakura pull him up into a sitting position. Her eyes narrowing as the curse mark begins to burn brightly, slowly spreading across his skin.

Kabuto looks away from the three and picks up the double-edged kunai. He then reaches up to grip his newly acquired wound tightly. ' _It's obvious this things real enough, no illusion here_.'

Another clone steps forward, tilting its head to the side. "Surrender your scrolls." It orders, prompting the others to parrot the statement repeatedly.

Naruto scowls at the clones, a small headache starting to form at the constant noise. "The fact that Kabuto is wounded, and bleeding means that these thing's are real Shadow Clones! But man... Shadow Clones are supposed to vanish when you give 'em a good shot! These things don't. So, what the heck are we dealing with?! Some kind of Genjutsu?" He asks, and when no one answers he pulls out a kunai of his own. "Come and get it!"

"It's no use! Save it! You'll only be fighting illusions. It's a Genjutsu alright."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke confused. "Illusions? But how? That gash on Kabuto's arm is real enough."

"That's true. But still, Sasuke's right. Could be, the real enemy's in hiding. Somewhere in the woods nearby, launching real attacks from behind a smokescreen of illusions. Coordinating their movements with them, so that were fooled into thinking these Genjutsu Shinobi are the ones attacking us."

Amaya sighed. "Man, I really hate Genjutsu users..." She grumbled before looking over to lock eyes with Sasuke. He rose a brow causing her to sweatdrop and laugh nervously in realization. "Ah... No offense to you, of course, Duckbutt... You're alright." She added quickly, earning an eye roll in response.

Naruto looks away from the two and towards Kabuto. "Well, wherever they are, what are we gonna do? Just stand here?! Let's find these clowns and take care of 'em!"

Kabuto shook his head and looked back to the irritated blond. "Hold on, Naruto. They'd like nothing more than us to go searching blindly through the forest, while they sit back and take us out. One by one, we'd be making their job easy for them. I know this kind of attack, the kind who use it do so because they are weak in Taijutsu, and are afraid of close hand to hand combat, according to my data. We've no choice, all we can do is hold our ground and fend off their attacks."

"Okay fine. Whatever, lets just do it."

...

- _ **A Few Minutes Later**_ -

Sakura looks around at the four exasperated as she blocks another oncoming kunai. "Man! How long is this gonna go on?!"

Naruto sighs and makes a hand sign. "Okay, this isn't gonna work."

"No, it's pointless. You'll only waste your chakra. By trying to fight these things, you'll only be doing just what they want." Kabuto states, trying to make the blond see reason.

Naruto ignores him. "If we were to eliminate all of the illusions, whoever's casting them wouldn't be able to hurl kunai at us without us being able to see where they're hiding. I'll show 'em two can play at this game... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

What empty spaces left in the clearing were then quickly filled as Naruto clones began to appear. They all run forward and begin to battle it out with Naruto also jumping into the fray as well. "Back for more, huh? Okay!"

...

"Sasuke, shouldn't we help him?" Sakura asks, looking away from Naruto and over to the ravenet in concern.

"He'll be overpowered if we don't. Those clones look like they're a pain to deal with." Amaya added with a sigh.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Jerk! He's given us no choice. We've got to, now!"

Kabuto looks ahead. "You're right. He's gonna need us, so that's that. We need to fight!" He states before joining Naruto and his clones.

"Somebody remind me to kick Naruto's ass once this is over with." Amaya grumbles, marching off in the duo's direction.

...

Sakura and Sasuke watch the three for a moment, sweatdropping slightly as they spot Amaya using a stick as a makeshift staff. The brunette pauses for a moment and looks in their direction. "Well? Are ya coming or not?" She calls out, looking away to quickly dodge an oncoming kunai before swinging out the stick to bash the clones head in.

Despite the situation Naruto put them all in, Sasuke smirked. "C'mon, Sakura!"

"Right!"

...

Hours pass, and eventually the sun begins to peek through the trees. The fight is still continuing and the five find themselves at a complete standstill as they collapse from exhaustion.

Naruto sits up and slowly begins to stand once more. "I'm just warming up."

Amaya looks up at the blond, slightly annoyed. "Saa~... Naruto, it's no use, we're just wasting our energy."

A silence then falls over the clearing for a moment before the clones begin to dissipate, revealing the real trio. "Lucky us."

The nin standing in the middle, obviously the leader, observes the five. His eyes widening in realization as he recognizes a certain four. "You! You're the one who cut me on the shoulder!" He growls out, looking at Sasuke and then to Amaya. "And you're the one that almost had me laid up for the rest of the test for a few fractured ribs and a slight concision! That really messed me up, ya know...? Oh well... Now I can finally pay you back, with interest."

As the nin laughs, Naruto's own face lights up with a proud and determined smirk. The sight causes the nin to go quiet at the blond's sudden change in mood. Tilting his head, he goes to speak but he and his two teammates freeze as Sasuke's voice is heard from behind them.

"Well, well. Now who're the cornered rats?"

Sakura laughed as the trio turned their heads. "Worked like a charm, Naruto." She chirped as they made themselves known from the thick foliage.

Amaya locked eyes with the leader of the group, her once smug expression morphing into a vicious one as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm sorry I didn't hit you harder." She apologized, making the three swallow thickly as she continued. "But there's always a second time. Maybe we'll get lucky, and a few bones will snap clean in half."

Kabuto chuckles from beside her. "Let's not get too carried away."

The leader takes a small step back. "What?! It can't be! If they're over there, then who are they?!"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Confused? Sorry, but it was the only way to get you guys to come out of hiding." He replied as he made a hand sign, revealing the four clones beside him to be of himself and not his teammates or Kabuto.

"How?! Don't tell me that little brat... It's not possible!"

"The shadow clones were only the first part of it." Naruto informed as the clones dispersed. "My real trick was coming up with clones for the rest of my squad."

"While our doubles did all of the fighting and took the beating, we were safe and sound, waiting for you to show yourselves. What'd ya think guys? I think our little plan worked." Sasuke added, causing the nins to tremble fearfully. The Uchiha then moves his gaze to Naruto, who fell back to his knees after trying to stand up. "Naruto! Take a break, you've used up too much of your chakra. Don't worry, I've got 'em."

Naruto, however, doesn't listen to Sasuke and runs forward. He hits one of the nins in the face and sends him flying into the others, creating a domino effect. "After all the work I've done, there's no way I'm gonna stand back and let you guys have all of the fun!" He exclaims, not once moving his glare from the trio laying in a heap on the ground.

Amaya huffs. "Saa~... You never learn... Don't come crying to me when your body gives out on you from exhaustion, _again_." She said, earning disbelieving looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke looks away from the brunette and back to the panting blonde. ' _Woah... Is this the same Naruto? What happened?! When did he get this.. good?_ '

They all watch the three nins stand up. The leader keeping his gaze locked with Naruto's. "This kid shouldn't even be able to move, let alone this!"

At that, Kabuto looks to the three standing next to him. Sasuke and Sakura both shared a mixture of awed and surprised expressions, while Amaya on the other hand, looked completely done and all too used to the blond's actions. ' _His chakra is incredibly resilient! To be able to pull off a multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu and then to transform them into clones of his companions, and to still come out fighting! And all of this in the fifth day... If he ever truly masters his chakra, this kid will be unstoppable_.'

A short silence then fell over the group but was quickly broken by the trio. "Hah! Not bad! But that doesn't mean it's over, we're still feeling lucky. And besides, times running out for all of us. So, we'll just have to take the gloves off and show you our Ninjutsu." The leader of the group said as they all preformed the same hand sign. "Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A loud popping sound fills the area as a large cloud of smoke obscures everyone's vision. It eventually clears, revealing a clearing full of clones staring back at them.

"Shadow Clones?" Naruto asks aloud, confused.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Uh-uh, these are real clones. Don't waste your strength bonehead, let them make the first move."

"If these are clones then the real ones are in there with them! All I gotta do is smash my way through until I find the ones that squeal!" Naruto replied, a determined smirk forming on his lips.

"Saa~ Not everyone uses clones like you do, Naruto. They just want to tire you out, that's all it is." Amaya said with a sigh.

Naruto shot her a grin. "Don't worry about me, Amaya! This'll be easy!"

"No! Don't be an idiot! Listen to me!" Sasuke snapped, earning a glare from the blond.

"Get off my back, will ya? Stay out of it, I can handle this!" Naruto replies sharply before running towards the clones with a war cry.

Sakura took a step forward. "No, Naruto! Come back!"

"Not again..." Kabuto muttered, with a tired sigh before moving to help.

Sasuke goes to follow but freezes as a sharp pain emits from his neck. ' _Just like before.. a stabbing pain in my neck when I try my Sharingan... Maybe I've used too much of my chakra._..'

Amaya watches carefully from the sidelines as Naruto aims various kicks and punches at the clones, with each one phasing through, ineffective. "So that's a clone!... That one, too!"

By this point, Kabuto joined the blond in the fray as Naruto jumps by him to attack another clone. "Naruto, wait!"

...

"Could it be that they're all fake? Or could it be Genjutsu again?" Sakura asked, looking to the two beside her.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. ' _I've got to try... Use the last of my chakra! Sharingan!_ ' As soon as he activates the Kekkei Genkai, he falls to the ground with a cry of pain, clutching his neck tightly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasps, running to the Uchiha's side to help him sit up.

Amaya looks over and away from the fight at the commotion. Clicking her tongue, she kneeled next to the Uchiha, opposite of the pinkette, and pried his hand off of his neck, revealing a bright red curse mark.

Sakura gasps again at the reveal. "The mark again! Sasuke please, stop using your Sharingan! Don't do it!"

Amaya grazed her fingertips over the mark, taking note of the male's painful cringe as she did so. "You need to stop using your chakra. These things aren't to be messed with, Sasuke. They'll suck away your chakra, no matter how helpful they seem in a battle."

...

Naruto glanced back at the trio, giving a clone a chance to jump forward with a kunai. "You should never give your opponent an opening!"

The clone was fast, but Kabuto was even more so. He surged forward and grabbed ahold of the blond and made to jump away, earning a slash on his leg in Naruto's place.

Both males land on the ground roughly, Kabuto moves off of Naruto and grips his leg tightly. "Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked uneasily, though all he received was groans of pain. The blond's eyes narrow and they snap to the clone responsible. "Now you're gonna get it!"

At Naruto's proclamation, Sasuke looked from the brunette, who was still scolding him despite the current situation, and into the blond's direction. "Forget it, Naruto! You could swing at those guys all day! You're just wasting your time on them! The real ones aren't there!"

Naruto turned to look back at the Uchiha, a scowl on his face. "What are you talking about?! That last attack didn't come from any clone, of course the real ones are here, they've gotta be here! If they're not, then where the heck are they?!"

Sasuke scowled. "Use your head! If I knew the answer to that, we wouldn't be in this fix!"

Naruto sighed, looking down at Kabuto as he fell to his knees. ' _I'm exhausted. I can't do the Shadow Clone Jutsu anymore_.'

"Looks like they've reached the end of their rope... Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." The nin said tauntingly as a clone jumps into the air.

Sasuke, who could see everything going on with his Sharingan, spotted the three ninja coming out of the ground behind Naruto. ' _That's it! They hide using earth style and attack while we're focused on their clones!_ ' He thought to himself before snapping his head over as Amaya's presence disappeared from his side. "Oi, Amaya!"

The Minamoto ignored him and continued to sprint forward. Jumping into the air, she sent a flying kick to the clone's head in hopes of buying the two males some time to move out of the way.

At the distraction, Kabuto turns his head slightly to look back at the three and is hit by a kunai, the weapon leaving a nasty gash across the male's nose. The suddenness of it all sends him back to the ground.

"Kabuto!"

The three ninja then completely come up from the ground, each one leering over Kabuto's fallen form as he stares up at them. It's subtle, but they freeze for a moment, allowing Naruto to kick one in the face, inevitably creating another domino effect.

The three land in a heap, and the clones began to dissipate. Naruto stands tall, panting at the exertion as he looked down at the three. "Tch, like you said, never give your enemy an opening. Good advice."

Kabuto sat up and looked between the unconscious trio to the blond beside him, raising a hand, he began to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "Thank you, Naruto. You saved my neck."

"Literally." Amaya hummed. Her unwavering stare making the older male slightly uncomfortable.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Sakura cheered with the wave of her arm as she and Sasuke left the bush.

"Ah, it was nothing..."

...

- _ **A Few Minutes Later**_ -

Amaya twirls the stick her clone used as a makeshift staff around, her blue eyes dull but concentrated as she subconsciously remembered the training she underwent with her father and brothers.

Sakura looks up, her eyes widening as she sees the sticks edge coming straight for her. Ducking low, the stick hits the tree behind her with a loud _thwack_ , prompting her to scowl at the brunette, who grinned back apologetically. "Will you stop that? The fights over now, and if you keep doing that, you're gonna poke somebody's eyes out."

Amaya pouts and drops onto the ground beside a bemused Sasuke. "Killjoy..." She grumbles, looking in Naruto's direction as he looted the three unconscious ninja for scrolls.

Kabuto chuckled, his eyes then moving to lock onto Sasuke's curse mark. "That mark on your neck, what is it? A bruise?"

' _Yes, because all bruises look that strange... Then again, it's probably for the best that he doesn't know. He's been awfully inquisitive since we met_.' Amaya thought to herself looking down to her hands resting in her lap.

Sasuke noticed her tense expression and looked back to Kabuto who was still staring. He then reached up to cover the mark with his hand. "Ah, it's nothing."

"Hey guys, here it is! Just what we needed, a heaven scroll!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from the three as he held up the white scroll for emphasis.

Kabuto grinned. "Good for you!"

Sasuke side-eyed the older male from the corner of his eye. ' _There's something about this guy... Something I don't like_.'

* * *

...

Amaya and Sakura help Sasuke up the steps leading to the tower. Naruto was already ahead of them, looking for their designated door as two males exit from the woods. "There you are, Kabuto. You're late."

"Sorry about that. I got a little.. sidetracked." Kabuto replied as he walked to meet his team halfway.

"Yeah, and are we glad you did! After all, it was only thanks to you we got both scrolls." Naruto said as he folded his arms behind his head, the statement causing the three to turn to them.

Kabuto smiled. "Not really. You did most of it on your own. Especially you, Naruto. Very impressive." He said humbly, earning a laugh from the blond in return. He then turns to look at his teammates and then to one of the doors. "Well, this is the door that we go through. So long, and good luck to us both."

Naruto grinned at the closed eyed smile and thumbs up he received. And once the trio went inside, he turned to their own door and opened it, ripping he seal stuck to it.

...

"What's the deal? There's nobody here." The blond muttered as they took in the large and spacious room.

As Amaya let him go so that she could explore the room further, Sasuke pulled away from Sakura's hold. "It's okay, Sakura, I can manage." He said, responding to her confused and worried look.

Sakura flushed. "Oh, sure!" She chirped, though on the inside her inner self was raging. ' _WHAT A DRAG! I WAS ENJOYING THAT!_ '

"Huh? I don't get it, what happens now?"

Sakura looks around and spots Amaya's silent form standing still, looking up at large words printed out on the wall. "Hold on a second, just look at that!"

At the Haruno's exclamation, Naruto also turns in the brunette's direction. "Great!... What is it?"

"If qualities of Heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are opened together, the perilous path will be righteous forever. This... S-something, is the secret way that guides us from this place today." Sakura read aloud, her brows furrowing in thought.

"This _what_? Or is that a secret, too?" Naruto asked as Amaya and Sasuke shared a look of confusion.

"It's like a word's missing here... Anyway, it's about the scrolls. I think we're supposed to open and read the heaven and earth scrolls now." Sakura said, causing the three beside her to tense.

"Saa~... That's what you think... What if we're still not supposed to read them?"

Sasuke looked from the brunette and to the scrolls in Naruto hands. "It's a risk we'll have to take."

Amaya nods and moves to stand next to Sasuke as Sakura takes the heaven scroll from Naruto, who gulps quite loudly as they begin to peel back the corner of the parchment. "Okay, here goes nothin'..."

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"A good harvest?"

Kabuto nods, a smirk forming on his lips as he looked at the older male leaning against the wall. "Yes. Even better than I expected. I learned a lot about him during the second exam. And I recorded all the data on this." He informs deviously, pulling out one of his Ninja Info. Cards. "Want it?"

"Of course. So, tell me, what did you think?"

Kabuto laughs as the card is taken from his hand. "Your curiosity is truly insatiable, Lord Orochimaru."

"As a Sound Village spy, you see things others don't. Your opinion is of interest to me." Orochimaru replied both serious and amused.

Kabuto adjusts his glasses, mindful of the injury on his nose. "Oh, it really doesn't matter, does it? Whatever I think, you're the one who decides. Isn't that always the way?"

Orochimaru chuckles. "You're a cagey one, aren't you, Kabuto? I like that." He replies, staring at the card in his hand. "One last thing."

"Yes...? What is it?"

Orochimaru's face turns into a thoughtful one. "What of the Minamoto girl? Surely you've picked up something new about that ever-evasive clan?"

Kabuto's smirk falls slightly, his eyes lighting up in frustration. "Well, everything we know so far, seems to be true. I healed her wound, curtesy of yourself, in hopes of prying deeper about the Minamoto Kekkei Genkai, but she wasn't all that sharing on the subject. If anything, she became a lot more guarded." He said before handing the older male another card with the brunette's information.

"That's disappointing." Orochimaru commented, skimming through the data for both Genin, becoming more and more impressed in the duo's statistics. He wasn't all that surprised at the secrecy, especially since the silence was from the the clan heads granddaughter. "We'll just have to try harder the next chance we get. A bit more... _forceful_ in our methods."

Kabuto smirked slightly at the hidden meaning of the nins statement. "Sometimes you're too cruel..."

Orochimaru chuckled at that, deciding not to dwell on the subject. "Nonetheless. Good work." He replies before disappearing from sight.


	33. Chapter Thirty-One

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ** _Of Messengers, Principles, and Preliminaries_** -

"Okay, here goes nothin'..."

After peeling back the edge of the paper, both unravel the scroll quickly, revealing the kanji for man in the center. "What? What does this mean?" Naruto asks, bringing the scroll up for closer examination.

Sakura's eyebrows furrow. "A man?... Person?"

Amaya reaches out and brushes her fingers along the print. "This looks like a seal of sorts..."

At her words, Sasuke's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no... this is a Summoning Jutsu! Naruto, Sakura! Quick, get rid of the scrolls!" He exclaims, making the two look at each other for a moment before throwing the scrolls down.

Both fluttered softly to the floor and right as they touched the tile a loud bang resonated throughout the room, making the four tense and squint through the blinding smoke.

Sasuke relaxes his stance as the smoke clears. "What? It's you?"

"Hey, long time no see, huh?"

Sakura tilts her head to the side, confusion alight in her green orbs. "Iruka-sensei?"

The older male smiled softly. "Looks like you've gone through a lot, in this test."

Amaya huffed, earning his attention. "Don't we know it." She grumbled, reaching up to touch the scar on her shoulder before looking up at him with a smile. "It's good to see a friendly face, though... Wait, you _are_ a friendly face, right?"

Iruka followed her hand with observant eyes, concern practically oozing from his body. However, he decided to brush it off for the time being and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a friendly." He replied, raising his hands in a mock surrender as he walked closer.

"Hey, wait! What's the deal with the surprise entrance? Why are you appearing with the summoning?"

Iruka turned to Naruto. "At the end of the second exam, we Chunin are supposed to welcome the test takers back. And well, it was just good luck that I got to be the one given the important task of being the messenger for you guys."

"The messenger?" Amaya parrots with a raised brow.

Iruka nods and digs into his pants pocket, pulling out a watch to check the time. "Whew! And you made it just in time, too!" He said before looking up at them with a small smile. "And now... Congratulations! You passed the second exam! To celebrate your passing, I would love to treat you all to one Ichiraku Ramen, but I-"

"Ramen?! Seriously?! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaims, cutting Iruka off as he clings to him like a monkey.

"I'm not done!"

"So cool!"

"Let go...! Hey, Naruto!"

Finally, Naruto lets go. "Awe yeah! Ramen would be awesome! Especially after all of the bugs and plants we've had to eat for the last two days! So gross! I'm gonna eat every noodle ever made!" He yells happily as Amaya, Sakura, and Sasuke fall to the ground tiredly.

"Where does he get all of his energy?" Sasuke murmurs earning a nod from Sakura and a laugh from Amaya.

Naruto pays the three no mind and gives a small jump. "Yeah!"

Sakura flinched at the blond's loudness and scowled. "Ugh, shut up!"

"All right..." Iruka called out placatingly, already feeling drained from Naruto's endless energy. "Well, I can see you're still as hyperactive as ever, Naruto." He comments, earning a laugh from the blond in return.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh, now I see. So then if we had looked at the scrolls in the middle of the exam, what would you have don't to us, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka paused before walking back over to the scrolls to pick them up. "As usual, Sasuke, you're as sharp as a tack." He mumbles before turning to face them, a stern look forming on his face as he answered the question. "You'd figure out the secret. Part if this exam was to test how well you could see a difficult mission all the way through. Simply put, you knew that opening the scrolls was against the rules of your mission and if you had tried to open one..."

Naruto looked up from the scrolls to his teachers face as he trailed off. "What? What would've happened?"

"If a scroll was opened, we were ordered to knock out whoever opened it. Some ninja found that out the hard way."

Sasuke's smirk widened as he side-eyed Naruto. "Heh, it's a good thing you didn't open up yours, huh, Naruto?" He asked, causing Naruto and Sakura to blanch at the thought.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head back while bringing his hands together. "I owe you one... Thanks a million, Kabuto!"

' _CHA! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!_ ' Sakura's inner self raged on. The pinkette then looked up to the Chunin as a thought came to her. "Hm...? Oh yeah, Iruka-sensei!"

"Yeah?"

"What does the writing in the wall mean? The parchment the letters are written on is kind of eaten away, so it's difficult to read it. We can't understand it."

Naruto waved her off and leaned in close to her face, with a wide grin on his. "Oh please! Look, we passed, didn't we? That stuff doesn't matter now!" He said happily, making the pinkette scowl at his volume.

Iruka looked away from the parchment in question and back to the four beside him. "Well, actually explaining that is another one of the duties I've been sent here to take care of."

Naruto looked up, surprised. "Hm? What, seriously?"

Iruka nodded. "That's right. It's serious business... Give it a good read. They're instructions Lord Hokage recorded as principles that Chunin should follow."

"Instructions?" Amaya asked as she leaned forward, intrigued.

"Yes. Heaven stands for your mind, and Earth for your body. If qualities of Heaven are what your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. Get it?" Iruka asked, looking back at the four. Amaya, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded while Naruto hummed to hisself before shaking his head no. "Alright, I'll explain. In other words, if your weakness lies in your intellect, _Naruto_ , then you have to make doubly sure that you work hard to learn all the information and skills that you need to prepare for your missions."

Naruto groaned at the emphasis on his name. "Ugh... okay, I get your point." He muttered, earning a snicker from Sakura as she laughed into her hand.

Iruka then locked his eyes onto the pinkette. "And you. If your Earthly qualities lack, train your body and prepare to attack. So, if your weakness lies in your physical strengths, _Sakura_ , then you have to make sure that you work on your physical conditioning every single day, so it improves all the time... _**"When Heaven and Earth are open together, the perilous path will become righteous forever."**_ Meaning, if your mind and body are working together as one, then a very dangerous mission can become an easy one."

Sakura looked away with a small, bashful nod before looking back to her former teacher. "So, what about that spot with the missing letter?"

Iruka grinned. "Well, that part is meant for you to fill in. Do you see that symbol on the scroll? It's the character for person, a reference to you Chunin... You see, these five days of survival were to test your abilities as Chunin and to see if you were any good at it. And I gotta say, you guys really did magnificently. A Chunin is a leader. A guide. It's a Chunin's responsibility to be aware of the strengths and weaknesses of those serving under him. And to know what skills and training those ninja are going to need in order to succeed on a mission. You did an excellent job on this mission and I want you to remember these instructions on your next one." Once he finished, no one said anything in return, causing his smile to grow wider. "Well? That's it! That's everything I was supposed to say to you."

Naruto grins and salutes. "Got it."

Iruka stares quietly at them all for a moment, his mind flashing back to the conversation he had with Anko. "Uh... One more thing. For the third exam, don't push it too far. Especially you, Naruto, I'm worried-"

Naruto waved the older male off, stopping him mid-sentence. "Iruka-sensei, when I got this headband, I stopped being a student. So, you don't need to worry about me, not anymore! I mean, this headband is proof that I'm a full-fledged ninja, right? You gave it to me. I may still be hyper, but I'm not a kid. Like you just said, I got through the second chunin exam and just you watch, I'm gonna pass the third one for sure!... Right now, I'm a ninja, too!"

Iruka stared at Naruto for a moment before glancing at the other three who were watching silently. Sasuke smirked while Amaya and Sakura both gave him a bright smile. Looking away from them, he focused back on the blond. "Naruto, you're right. I'm sorry about that." He apologizes, earning a laugh in return. ' _It seems to me now, that the one who truly understands the strengths and weaknesses of these young ninja best, might very well be you, Kakashi_.'

* * *

...

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Anko's groans filled the room as she leaned forward on the sofa, clutching her neck tightly. Hiruzen puffed on his pipe for a moment as he watched her before exhaling a cloud of smoke. "How is it? Does the curse mark still cause you pain?"

"No. Not really. Thanks to you it's much better." She replied, earning a nod from the elder.

"That's good, but we better get back to business. This Orochimaru is one of the Sannin. The legendary three ninja, isn't he? He's supposed to be so incredibly powerful that not even the ANBU Black Ops Unit could bring him down. And I heard a rumor that he died, but I guess that wasn't true." Kotetsu said, looking around at everyone in the room from his spot behind the sofa.

Izumo scoffed. "Why did he even come to this village now, anyway?"

Kenji looked out the window in thought before turning to the only female in the room. "Anko..." He called, gaining her attention. "You encountered him. Did he say anything? Hint at any motives as to what he wants now, of all times?"

Anko looked down, racking her brain for anything specific that would be helpful. Then it came to her. ' _ **"He's a very promising prospect. He's inherited the sublime abilities of the Uchiha clan. Not to mention, he has quite the interesting teammates, especially the one from the Minamoto... I've always been curious about them, as you know."**_ '

Anko's eyes widened as she took a sharp breath. "Those kids..."

Hiruzen closed his eyes knowingly. "He's after Sasuke, right?... Who else?"

"Wha-?!" Anko stammered, looking up at the elder wide eyed before regaining her composure. "He said something about his teammates... He named one, the one specifically from the Minamoto Clan."

"I see..." Hiruzen murmured, looking over to Kenji who took a deep breath.

The white-haired males fists were clenched and his eyes had gone hard and cold. "He's always been the curious one. My father always warned me to stay away from him as soon as his interests turned to us."

Anko looked between the two. "I'm sorry if this comes off as rude or incompetent, but... Why exactly would he have an interest in your clan?"

Kenji laughed humorously. "It's rarely known, but our Kekkei Genkai revolves around a special kind of chakra. It's only found in my clan, and that's what he's had his eyes on ever since he learned of our existence."

Anko opened her mouth to question more but stops as a nearby tv kicks on, revealing a Chunin staring back at them as he stood in front of a security camera. "Anko, we confirmed that twenty-five ninja have finished the second exam. And as for the third exam, according to the rules, we'll have to hold a round of preliminaries first. The first time in five years." The security footage then shut off not long after that, leaving the room in silence.

Hiruzen looked around and took a long drag on his pipe. "Now. For the time being, we'll just continue with the exams as planned. But I also want to keep an eye out on his movements as well."

"Yes."

* * *

...

"First of all, congratulations for finishing the second exam!" Anko congratulates as she stared down at the twenty-five Genin, who were lined up into neat rows. ' _Huh, there were seventy-eight ninja who took that exam. Frankly I'm surprised that even twenty-five passed. I knew that less than half would make it, but I really thought the number would be in the single digits_.'

Gai looked over to Kakashi, who stood on his right, with a smug smirk pulling at his lips. "I see your team didn't do so bad, Kakashi. They must've gotten real lucky. Of course, with my team still around, your team is doomed to failure. After all, what matters on the next test is ability and we've got you far outclassed... Well, I guess part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak, huh, Kakashi?"

The silver haired Jounin looked over with a raised brow, his one eye staring blankly back at Gai. "Hm? Did you say something?"

Gai felt like his world crumbled at that one single question. Screaming internally, he turns his back to his "eternal rival" and clenches one of his hands into a fist, his eyes fiery and full of determination. ' _Alright, Kakashi, you win this round! Boy that drives me nuts when you act so cool! There's no way I'm gonna let you get the best of me!_ '

Kakashi stares at Gai's back for a moment longer before shrugging it off. Looking back, his eye focuses on a certain quartet. All four looked exhausted, that much was obvious, what with their dirt smudged faces and bodies littered with scratches. But it was the large blood stain on Amaya's clothing and Sasuke's grimace that proved they had been put through the ringer.

...

"Hey look! All of the Leaf Village rookies are here, too!" Sakura's voice whispered from the back of their line, prompting the three to glance around.

"Woah, everybody's here. Old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Bushy-Brow, and even your dad, Amaya! It looks like absolutely nobody got left out this time!"

Amaya looks up at Naruto's voice, her eyes instantly meeting her father's relieved ones. She shot him a small smile before looking over her shoulder to Sasuke as he spoke.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this..." He trailed off, reaching up to touch his shoulder.

...

Hiruzen took a drag on his pipe for the umpteenth time that day. ' _It's hard to believe there are so many left after the second test. And so many rookies... So that's why they fought so hard to recommend them_.' He thought, looking from the corner of his eye to the Jounin standing a little ways behind him.

Anko stepped forward. "Alright pay attention! Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you! You better listen carefully, maggots!" She yelled before turning to the elder, giving a small polite bow as she spoke. "Lord Hokage, they're all yours."

Hiruzen nods and walks forward, clearing his throat as he looks over the gathered Genin once more. "First, before I inform you of what the third exam entails, I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now, it's something that all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose for these exams... Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies?" He asks and after giving them a moment to think, he continues. "To raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations, to be sure. But it's important that you understand it's true meaning. The exams are so to speak..." He trails off, puffing on his pipe as he thought out the best way for explaining the exam. "They're a representation of battle between allied nations. Now, if we look at our history, all the countries that we're currently allied with we're once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries in a mutually selected location. That was how the Chunin Selection Exams originally began."

Naruto's brows furrow. "Well, that's great, but why do we have to go through these exams then? I mean it's not like we're doing this to pick Chunin to go fight."

"Well actually, there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin. That's just not the whole story. These exams also allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs, and fight against ninja for their very lives."

"The pride of their nation?" Sakura asks, her head tilting to the side.

Hiruzen exhaled a cloud of smoke and nodded. "Many leaders and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend this exam as guests. And also, possibly to seek shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out. And more importantly, those rulers will watch your battles and take note of the strengths that each ninja and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between countries, the strong nations are inundated with job requests for their ninja. And conversely, requests to countries deemed weak decline. Therefore, the stronger our nation is, the better our position when negotiating with neighboring countries. So, it's important to show how much military strength our village has."

"Okay, but even so, why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?" Kiba asked from his spot beside Naruto.

"The countries strength is the villages strength. The villages strength is the shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limits. Such as in a life or death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that it has meaning. And it's for this very reason and for the strength of the nation, that your forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for."

"But then why did you use the expression of "friendship" before?" Tenten asks.

Hiruzen sighed softly. "But you've only remembered half of what I said. You also mustn't have the wrong idea of the exams meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying, in the world of the shinobi, that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake."

Naruto huffed, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Hmph. Well he sure convinced me."

"Any test is fine. Just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me." Gaara spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes held the same deadly look they had when he first arrived in the Leaf.

Hiruzen hums and pulls down on his hat. "Very well then. Now listen closely, I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll be doing on the third exam." He informs before clearing his throat.

However, before the elder can go on to say anymore, a nin jumps down into a low crouch before him. "Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me, Hayate Gekkō, appointed as proctor of the third exam to speak first."

"So be it."

Hayate stands and turns to face the Genin with a small cough. "It's nice to meet you all. There's something I would like all of you..." He trails off as a coughing attack takes over him. "To do before the third exam. Uh... we have to have a Preliminary Exam before we can move onto the real one."

Sounds of confusion fill the air. "Preliminary?! Just what do you mean by that?!" Shikamaru exclaims, a scowl forming in his usual blank face.

"I'm sorry... Sensei, excuse me, but I really don't see the point. What's this Preliminary all about? Why can't we just move onto the third exam?" Sakura asks, her eyes shining in confusion.

"Uh.. well you see... The first and second exams might've been too easy. The fact is, we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chunin Exams, a Preliminary Round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"But is that fair?" The pinkette asks again, this time in disbelief.

"It's just that, at this stage we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time, they've come to see only the best. So, if there are any of you who feel you're not in top physical condition, now's your chance to-"

Amaya sweatdrops as his sentence is cut short by another coughing fit. ' _Saa~... Somebody get this guy some cough syrup... If anything, he's the one who isn't in the best shape._..'

Hayate, once his coughing stops, clears his throat. "Erhm... Sorry about that... As I was saying, any of you who don't feel up to this, now's the time to for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

Kiba's eyes widen. "C'mon! You mean right now?!"

Ino's shoulders drooped, her face falling as she spoke. "We just barely survived the last exam; don't we get a break?"

"Man, what a drag..." Shikamaru groans, looking back to Chōji briefly as the latter whines out. "Hey, when are we gonna eat...?"

' _Well, they pulled a fast one, but I'm in! All the way, no matter what! I gave my word to Kabuto!_ ' Naruto thought to himself, clenching his fists determinedly.

"Oh yeah, uh... The winners will be determined by one on one combat, sudden death. So, like I said, if there's anyone who doesn't feel up to it, now's the time to raise your hand."

' _Does he really think anyone's gonna quit?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself before wincing as another sharp pain emitted from his neck, prompting him to reach up to grip the area tightly.

Sakura, noticing the action as she was at the back of the line, felt her stomach drop. "Sasuke?" She murmured, gaining Naruto and Amaya attention as the duo looked back curiously.

Sasuke grimaced and looked to his feet. ' _Waves of pain... They're coming sooner and sooner!_ '

' _Oh no... I knew it!_ ' Sakura thought it herself, making eye contact with Amaya before tuning to look at Sasuke's back. "Sasuke... Listen to me, you have got to quit...! You've been like this ever since you tangled with Orochimaru, and it's getting worse... It's that mark he put on you, isn't it?"

Naruto, having not seeing the curse mark for himself, looked between the three confused. ' _Mark?_ '

"You can't deny it, Sasuke...! Please... Please, Sasuke, quit now before... I don't know what...! I'm scared!" The pinkette pleaded, her green orbs filling up with tears.

* * *

...

Hiruzen kept his knowing eyes locked on the quartet as they whispered amongst themselves. "It's just as I feared."

Ibiki, who stood next to Kenji, looked over to the elder. "What do we do with him?"

"We take him out of the exam, hand him over to Black Ops and let them keep him locked up. We have to keep that seal under control-"

"Oh, and he's just going to go along quietly with all of this, huh?" Kakashi asked, butting into the conversation as well as cutting Anko off. Once the female locked her eyes with his, he continued. "You really think so? You're forgetting, he's of the Uchiha clan."

"I don't care what he is! If he stays here, he's a danger to everyone! Don't you see?! If he gets stronger, so does the curse mark! That thing is feeding off his chakra!" Anko hissed quietly in response, reaching up to touch her own mark as she looked down solemnly. "It's a forbidden jutsu that bounds the one who bears it. It's incredible the kids still standing. By now he.. he should be dead."

Kenji sighed. "We understand where you're coming from, Anko." He informed, causing her to look up at him. "But nonetheless, we can't ostracize him for it. It'll only make him want to use and gain from it out of spite. The boys already filled with a darkness... It surely doesn't need to grow bigger."

Anko looked down to her shoes for a moment before looking up to the silent Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage?"

The elder stayed silent as he continued to observe the four, specifically Sasuke who kept his grip tight on his shoulder.

* * *

...

"C'mon, you know as well as I do, you're in no condition to keep on fighting!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the pinkette.

"Shut up, Sakura!" He hissed out, not wanting to draw more attention than they already had.

"You think I'm blind or something?!" Sakura asked, her body beginning to tremble.

"That's enough, Sakura."

The pinkette shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't let you do it to yourself! I'm going to tell them about that mark! Then maybe you'll..."

Amaya and Naruto's eyes widen as Sakura slowly begins to raise her hand, though before she could get it high enough into the air the room fills with low murmurs. Looking over, they spot Kabuto raising his hand.

"Okay! You got me, I'm out!"

Naruto's breath hitched slightly. "But... Kabuto!"

' _Why would he drop out? He's made it this far._..' Amaya thought to herself, her eyes narrowing at Kabuto's smiling form.

"Oh..." Hayate stumbles over his words for a moment in surprise before looking at his clipboard. He flips over a few pages with a small cough. "Kabuto Yakushi of the Leaf Village, right...? Okay, you can go on and step back."

"Gotcha." Kabuto replies with a small nod before turning to leave the room.

"Kabuto! Hold on a second, you can't quit! I don't get this, what's going on?!" Naruto asks, stepping forward as the older male begins to make his way through the small crowd.

Kabuto stops and turns to the blonde. "Oh, Naruto... I'm sorry, but my body's just too beat up. I can't hack it... The fact is, ever since orientation in that dust up with the Sound Village team, I've had no hearing at all in my left ear. And now I have to put my life on the line? To fight again, right away without a break? I can't do it."

Amaya scoffs, gaining the older male's attention. "Listen, I'm grateful for what you did for us during the second test and all, but why are you even here then?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Amaya!" Sakura hisses, reaching out to lightly hit the brunette's arm for her rudeness.

The Minamoto briefly glances at her before looking back to Kabuto. "What? It's the truth. I'm honestly curious. Shinobi put their lives on the line during difficult missions all the time. You proved to be quite able and confident during that last scuffle before we reached the tower, so what's changed?"

Kabuto smiled, though Amaya could tell it was insincere. "Like I said, I just can't take it."

"Then maybe you're not cut out to be a ninja." Amaya replied back tersely.

Kabuto's smile widened, a glint coming to his eyes that the four couldn't place. "Maybe, maybe not..." He said, trailing off as he moved his gaze towards the front of the room. "Anyways, I should be going now. We don't want to take up too much time from Lord Hokage... Good luck to you all." And with that, he made his way towards the door.

Once he was out of sight and the sound of his footsteps fade, Hayate lets out a small cough before clearing his throat. "Now then. Does anyone else want to quit?"

Sakura and Amaya share a look. ' _I can't let this go on! I have to tell them!_ ' The pinkette thought to herself, beginning to raise her hand a second time.

Suddenly, Sasuke reaches out and slaps her hand down, keeping a tight grip on the pinkette's wrist. The sound of the hit causing the three to flinch. "Don't you even think about telling them of this mark!"

"I don't get what you're trying to prove! Am I supposed to just stand by and watch you tear yourself apart?! I can't bear to watch it."

"Then don't watch but stay out of it! This has nothing to do with you! I told you before, what I am is an avenger."

Amaya snorted and shook her head, rolling her eyes as Sasuke turned his gaze to her. "No, you're an idiot, that's what you are. Sasuke, that curse mark is only gonna make things worse! Stop being such a self-righteous asshole and listen for one second!"

Sasuke scoffed. "And what do you know about it? I'll be fine... For me, this is something far more than just an exam. Whether I become a Chunin or not means less than nothing to me. Am I as strong as I can be? All I want is the answer to that. But I can only find out by fighting the strongest, the best. And the best of the best are all here. This is the path I walk, not you or anyone can change that."

By this point Sakura's tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she stared at the ravenet dismayed. "Oh, Sasuke..."

Amaya scowled. "I know a lot of things." She snapped, reaching forward to release Sakura's hand from the Uchiha's grip. "I know what you're doing is irrational and childish, not to mention dangerous! That curse mark could kill you, Sasuke. Then where would you be? You're only gonna hurt yourself in the long run and I'm not gonna be there when you crash and burn, and maybe I won't be the only one."

"I never asked you too. Or anyone else for the matter."

Amaya's face flushed slightly from anger. Letting out a huff, she turned back around. "Whatever. I'm done with this. Do what you like, I don't care."

Naruto looked between the two and then glanced at Sakura, who was still crying silently. His eyes narrowed, and he shot a glare Sasuke's way. "Man, you don't know when to quit! Why're you biting their heads off for, you idiot?! It's just because they care about ya!"

Sasuke glared back for a moment before a small smirk tugged at his lips. "Naruto. You're one of the ones I want to fight the most."

"Huh?"

* * *

...

Hiruzen blows out another cloud of smoke. "I'm still concerned about what Orochimaru said..." He informed, still observing Sasuke's form. "Allow the boy to continue with the exam for now and we'll see what happens."

Anko blanched at the thought. "What?! But... Lord Hokage-"

"However..." The elder began again, cutting the female off. "At the first sign of the curse mark growing or his power getting out of control, we'll step in and stop it."

Kenji and Ibiki nodded. "Right."

Anko looked between the three in shock. "But...!" She began before sighing, realizing that she wouldn't win the argument. "As you wish."

* * *

...

Hayate clears his throat for the umpteenth time. "Alright then, we'll now begin the Preliminary Round. This round will consist of one on one individual combat, full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are twenty-four of you remaining so that means we'll need twelve matches. The surviving candidates from these twelve matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one does or concedes defeat... or is rendered physically incapable of continuing the contest. Naturally, those who are losing are urged to concede defeat promptly in order to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor, I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches." He takes a breath and opens his mouth to say more but is taken over by another coughing fit.

' _Saa~... He was doing so well, too._..' Amaya thought, staring blankly at the coughing male.

Once finished, Hayate continues. "I might occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless, to save as many lives as possible... Now it's time to reveal what fate has chosen for you."

He then looks back at Anko and nods. She returns the gesture and turns, speaking into her mic. "Open the panel."

At her words, a large wooden panel on the wall opens up to reveal a blackened screen. "The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random. Before each match, these names will appear on the display behind me... As there's nothing more to say, let's begin. In a moment the names of the first two opponents will appear." Hayate said informatively. The screen then comes to life with names of the Genin moving quickly across it until it finally picks two.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō**_

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Amaya mutters.

Sasuke's smirk widens. ' _Didn't waste any time, did they?_ ' He thought it himself smugly before wincing as another shot of pain emits from his neck.

' _No! Why did it have to be Sasuke?!_ ' Sakura thought to herself, her expression growing concerned as she stared at the Uchiha's back.

Hayate turns away from the display and back to the Genin. "All right now, those of whose names have been drawn, come forward." He ordered, prompting Sasuke and, who Amaya realized to be one of Kabuto's teammates, to separate from the group. Once they were in front of him facing each other, the sickly proctor continued. "You have been chosen for the first match. Yoroi Akadō and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

"None here."

"No."

Sakura deflated and stepped closer to an annoyed Amaya, both watching as Sasuke flinched in pain.

Hayate nodded. "Uh.. alright then... Let's begin the first match." He says, giving a small cough before looking back to the rest of the Genin. "Okay, everyone other than the two opposing candidates will now clear the area and move to the upper level."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Two pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **FOR OLD READER'S: If you skipped ahead to this chapter, I'm sorry to let you know that _THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!_ The first chapter, 'Chapter One: Beginnings' is new, however. You don't have to re-read if you don't want to, but I have omitted and added little tid-bits of the story here and there, I would appreciate the feedback.**

 **A few months ago, I became a little disheartened at my writing - I still am - and decided to correct things in this story specifically. I can now say that I've edited this entire work to the best of my ability. If I missed any grammar/spelling mistakes I'm sorry xD. However, there _WILL_ be a new update soon, and I thank you for your wait in the meantime.**

 **And to all of the newcomers: Thank you for following this story. I was honestly surprised at the sheer amount of you guys lol, mainly because I'm sure my writing is sub-par to other works out there.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading, and I'll see you soon in the next update! 3**

* * *

- ** _Of Matches, Winners, and Reunions pt.1_** -

"Hey, hey! Kakashi-sensei!"

Amaya looked up at Naruto's excited exclamation and glanced over, spotting Kakashi casually making his way over to them. He nods at the four before putting his focus solely onto Sasuke as he passed, stopping momentarily to give some last-minute advice. "Sasuke. Don't use your Sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes widen before reverting back to normal, a small smirk forming on his face. "So, you know about it."

"If that mark on your neck gets out of control, your life could be in danger."

"I'm aware of that."

Amaya scoffed, rolling her eyes as the two glanced at her. "Good for you, Duckbutt. But just so you know, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her tone. Though before he could say anything Kakashi placed a hand onto the brunette's shoulder, beginning to lead her away in hopes of avoiding an argument. "Just to let you know, if it gets to that point, I'll have to step in and stop the fight." He calls out informatively over his shoulder. "Good luck!"

* * *

...

' _Watch yourself Sasuke. Don't push it_.' Kakashi thought to himself before looking at the trio standing in front of him, specifically Amaya, who was leaning against the metal railing on her forearms completely at ease. ' _Speaking of... Those two seem to be at each other's throats. Usually it's Naruto and Sasuke fighting while Amaya just watches from the sidelines, keeping Sakura under control... That run in with Orochimaru must've put her on edge, I wonder what happened_...'

...

They all watch silently as Hayate looked around to make sure all of the spectators were out of the way before turning back to the two males. Stepping back, he holds his hands out as a signal to start. "Then if you're ready... let the match begin."

Once he stepped back, the two sprung into action. Sasuke reached for his kunai as Yoroi made a hand sign. And as soon as he brandished the weapon, he was using it to block off oncoming shuriken.

Sasuke then grunts in pain and stumbles before falling onto his stomach, allowing Yoroi to move closer.

Yoroi aims a punch, his hand cracking some of the tile as Sasuke rolls away. The ravenet then stabs a kunai into the floor, using it for support as he swings his legs out.

Sasuke locks his ankles around Yoroi's legs and brings the nin to the ground. He then flips over onto his back, keeping both hands on Yoroi's right arm as he pins him down with his legs across the nins neck and chest.

"Hey, he got him!" Naruto exclaimed happily from his crouched position as he peered through the railing bars. However, the blond spoke to soon as Yoroi twisted his hand around and placed it in the center of Sasuke's chest.

Surprised and suddenly feeling weak, Sasuke loosens his grip on the nins arm. Yoroi takes this chance to land a hit to the Uchiha's abdomen before breaking free of the hold and jumping away, leaving Sasuke laying on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura exclaimed from her spot beside Amaya as she leaned over the railing.

At her yell, Sasuke brushed off his pain and shot up into a sitting position, only to be pushed back down as Yoroi sprung forward, his hand pressing down on the Uchiha's forehead. The ravenet pushes and fights the males grip for a moment before his arms suddenly fall limply to the floor.

Amaya observed the two carefully, her eyes widening in realization. "Is.. is he draining Sasuke's chakra?!"

Kakashi leans forward, his own eyes lighting up in both slight interest and concern. "That seems to be the case..."

Amaya snapped her gaze over to him. "But wouldn't that effect the mark even more?! It's siphoning off his chakra, right?!"

Kakashi nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the Uchiha below. "If it gets out of hand, Sasuke could lose control... Let's just say, that wouldn't be a good thing."

Amaya looked back to the downed ravenet in thought. "If what he did earlier wasn't losing control... I'd hate to see it, if it actually happens."

Kakashi hummed curiously and looked over. "Has the mark acted up previously?"

Amaya nodded. "It happened when he first woke up after receiving it from that Orochimaru guy..."

"What?"

Amaya looked up, her gaze moving from her teacher to the four Sound ninja across the room. "How'd you think that Sound guy got two broken arms?" Kakashi rose a brow, following her gaze to the person of interest, listening intently as the brunette continued. "I was already injured from the previous fight, but it was up to Sakura and me when those guys showed up, just itching to kill... Some of the other teams came to help out, but Sasuke woke up and went crazy once he pieced everything together."

Kakashi hummed and opened his mouth to say more but stopped and turned as Sasuke yelled out. "GET OFF!"

The Uchiha brought his foot up and placed it on Yoroi's stomach, kicking him off. As the nin skids across the floor, Sasuke takes this as a chance to regain his bearings and stand.

"So, you've got some strength left? Impressive, for a guinea pig... Don't worry little man, I'll make it short and sweet." They hear Yoroi say as he stood. After a moment of preparing himself, he runs forward going on the offensive again, making various swipes at Sasuke, who dodged sluggishly. "What's the matter? Is that really the best you can do?" He asks again, jumping back as Sasuke attempts a spinning high kick.

Naruto, not at all pleased with Sasuke's slow movements, leans over the railing while cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Sasuke! C'mon man, what was that?! And you call yourself an Uchiha?! You're gonna let this goon walk all over you! C'mon, stop messing around and get it together!"

Sasuke turns and looks up over his shoulder at them, becoming slightly annoyed at the blond's words. His eyes then focus on Amaya and then Lee, an idea quickly coming to mind at the sight of the two Taijutsu users.

"I'll teach you to turn your back on me! Big mistake, and your last!" Yoroi exclaimed, running forward. He then proceeds to make more swipes at Sasuke, who continues to doge, this time quicker than before.

' _Is this as far as he goes?_ ' Hayate thought to himself, watching the fight intensely.

Suddenly, Sasuke disappears from sight for a split second, only to appear directly in front of Yoroi. The ravenet then ducks low and lands a high kick to the nins chin, sending him into the air, mimicking the move Lee used on him six days prior.

Amaya straightens up, her eyes, along with everyone else's, going wide at the familiar technique. They all watch with bated breath as Sasuke jumps up and says something quietly to the nin. However, before he can do anything, he lets out a loud cry of pain as the curse mark activates and begins to spread across his skin.

Kakashi's eyes narrow. ' _Is this it?_ '

Sasuke grits his teeth and clenches his fists, willing the mark to recede and when it does, it surprises everyone in the room. He then lets a smirk form on his lips before spinning around, aiming a kick to Yoroi's side which is then quickly blocked by the nins arm. Sasuke, unperturbed turns again, this time hitting Yoroi square in the chest with his fist. "Come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" He yells before kicking the nin in the abdomen, slamming him into the ground. "SHISHI RENDAN!"

...

Silence fills the room as everyone watches the Uchiha skids across the floor before coming to an abrupt stop. Himself and Yoroi going limp.

Hayate stares at the two quietly for a moment before walking forward to inspect Yoroi first. Looking down, he notes that the younger nin is out cold. ' _Well, this one's had it._..' He thought before looking up as Sasuke lets out a groan.

The ravenet slowly sits up, his hanging low as he hunches over, panting. He then looks up and wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Hayate stands to his full height and holds his arms out, looking up at the spectators above. "I'm declaring this match over. As the winner of this Preliminary Round, Sasuke Uchiha advances to the finals."

Naruto jumps happily, a wide grin on his face. "WAY TO GO!"

Kakashi disappears from Amaya's side and reappears behind Sasuke. He sticks his knee out, propping the Uchiha up as the boy began to fall backwards. "Hmm.. not bad." He compliments, gaining the ravenet's attention. "Funny, before the Shishi Rendan, you're technique was very reminiscent to Gai's jutsu. Must've used your Sharingan to copy it when you fought Rock Lee that time."

Sasuke doesn't say anything, not that he had the chance to as Naruto began laughing. "YOU OK?" He asks between his snickers, his grin widening. "HEY, SASUKE! YOU WON, BUT IN SUCH AN UNCOOL WAY! YOU CAME OUT LOOKING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE BEAT UP!"

Sasuke scowls slightly as the blond began to cackle loudly. "Idiot. Give me a break, you little..." He begins before letting a small subtle smile form on his lips. "Oh well..." He mumbled before locking eyes with Amaya, who shook her head but couldn't stop the smile growing on her face as she glanced away.

...

A few minutes later, three Medical Ninja enter. Two load Yoroi up onto a stretcher and begin to pack him out as the third makes his way over to Kakashi and Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, maybe you should come along to the infirmary, too, and let us treat your injuries."

Kakashi shakes his head. "I think you're out of your league with this one."

"Huh?"

"I'll look after him." Kakashi answers, crouching next to the ravenet. "Okay, up you go. You're coming with me." He said before placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, leaning in to whisper the next part. "We've got to seal that curse mark."

Sasuke turns to look at his teacher, a disbelieving look on his face. "Before the Preliminaries are over?! I wanna see who gets to go on to the finals!"

Kakashi stands up. "Forget it."

"But-!"

"And don't even think of arguing." Kakashi warns, cutting Sasuke off as he continued. "If we leave it any longer, who knows, it might be too late. I've already cut you enough slack as it is. C'mon, lets go."

Sasuke sighs and begrudgingly stands to his feet. He reaches up and grips his shoulder as Kakashi begins to lead him out.

Naruto notices and turns to the pinkette next to him. "Hey, Sakura... Maybe I'm just crazy but, did you see any weird marks on Sasuke's neck during the fight?"

Sakura stays silent for a moment, remembering the promise she made to Sasuke. "What mark? I didn't see it?"

"Oh, okay..."

Amaya glances over at that, wondering why the pinkette would lie about the curse mark. Sakura sends her a look, prompting her to drop the subject and look towards Hayate as he spoke.

"Uh.. okay then. Let's move right on to the second match." He said, looking back to the display as the names began to flash across the screen.

* * *

...

 _ **Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame**_

Hayate turns back around, waiting for the two to reach the bottom floor. Once they do and are close enough, he clears his throat. "Step forward please... Very good. Now, if you're both ready, then we'll begin."

' _That's that Sound Village Shinobi... The one who had his arms broken by Sasuke. How's he's going to fight with those arms?_ ' Sakura thought to herself curiously, still slightly intimidated by the male.

"Do you think Shino will be alright?" Hinata asked softly, a little ways down from where they were standing.

"He's okay, don't you worry about him." Kiba replied, and at her expression he continued. "He's the last person I'd ever wanna take on."

"Saa~... You got that right..." Amaya cuts in, making the two and their sensei turn her way. "That dudes tough, but he doesn't really think things through. Shino's got this in the bag, it'll be over quickly."

...

And quick it was. The fight itself was filled with sly comments and cocky remarks, though Shino put it all to an end when he cornered Zaku with his beetles.

The bugs had been crawling towards the nin, leaving him to decide which issue to deal with first. Fight Shino and leave his back completely open to the insects, or use his jutsu to hold the beetles off, inevitably giving Shino an even bigger opening to attack.

Refusing to accept defeat, Zaku pulls his other arm free from the constricting sling and proceeds to use his jutsu again. However, things didn't go as planned. Instead of the jutsu emitting from his palms, his chakra begins to erupt from the bend of his arms, causing the ligaments to explode.

"M-my arms! What's wrong with them?!" A frantic Zaku asks as his arms fall limply to his sides, the adrenaline of the fight allowing him to ignore the pain for the time being. Looking down, his eyes widen even more as he spots bugs crawling out of the holes in his palms. "What?!"

Shino then makes his move and appears behind the nin. "While I was distracting you with my helpful advice, I was also sending some of my little friends to plug up those bothersome holes in your hands. Both hands just to be sure... You see while an ace in the hole is good, two aces are better." He informs before sending a sharp blow to Zaku's face, sending him roughly to the floor.

...

A minute or two passes before Hayate walks over to inspect Zaku's fallen from. He looks at the boys pained face before glancing to his arms, where he quickly spotted multiple small holes where the chakra forced its way through. "I'd say this one has had it. The winner is Shino Aburame."

A determined glint forms in Naruto's blue orbs as he clenched his fist. "Man, that Shino is good! Who would've thunk it, with him being so quiet!... I can't wait to get my shot at him!"

Amaya shook her head as she pictured Naruto battling it out with the Aburame, the mere thought of the blond trying to defend himself from thousands of insects causes her to snicker.

Hayate watches the med nins leave with Zaku before turning to look at the spectators. "Uh.. alright everyone... Moving right on to the third match."

Amaya flinched as Kakashi returned, appearing behind them with a small pop and a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hi." The Jounin replied cheerfully with a small wave.

Sakura scowled. "What do you mean, "Hi."? Is that all you can say?! What about Sasuke? How is he?!"

"Oh, he's fine... Sleeping soundly in the infirmary." Kakashi replied, earning a sigh of relief from the pinkette in return. He then moved his gaze away from the three and to the Hokage, giving the elder a nod of confirmation. ' _But he's been put under guard by the ANBU Black Ops_.' He mentally added, moving his gaze to the display as the next two names were chosen.

* * *

...

 _ **Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankurō**_

Amaya looks up, her eyes locking on the Sand nins painted face as he smirks and turns to walk down the stairs. Rolling her eyes, she rests her chin on her palm and sighs. "Saa~ His confidence makes me sick... No, his entire presence is nauseating."

Sakura lightly whacks the brunette on the arm. "Amaya! Don't be rude! Besides, you're just saying these things because you two got off on the wrong foot, that's all."

Amaya looked over. "Saa~ Well, can you blame me? The guys as prickly as a porcupine... If he wasn't such a pompous ass and a jerk to Konohamaru-kun, then he wouldn't have gotten a face full of dirt. I did us all a favor."

Sakura sighed tiredly as the Minamoto began chuckling to herself, completely reliving the moment. "Amaya..."

"Heh, sorry! ~..."

Kakashi raised a brow as he stared at the two in amusement. ' _Those two seem to be getting along... Maybe a test like this was what they all really needed...?_ ' He thought to himself as he turned back to the match below.

...

"I'm not like Yoroi. I don't get careless, not even against kids... A piece of advice, once I go into my jutsu, give up quick. If you do, I promise to make it short and painless."

"Funny... I was about to say the same thing." Kankurō replies with a smirk as he pulled "Crow" off of his back. A slight hollow sound forming as it was placed onto the ground. "Though I can't promise it'll be painless." He added smugly.

Hayate looked between the two and stepped back. "Alright then, if you're ready?... Let the third match begin."

Kankurō placed a hand on Crow. "Let me do you a favor and end this battle quickly."

"You can't end it if I end it first!" Misumi exclaims before running forward.

Kankurō brought his arm up to stop the oncoming punch, though what happened next surprised everyone in the room. Misumi's arms and legs stretched and began to wrap around Kankurō's own ligaments, keeping the Sand nin in a tight hold.

"I dislocate every one of my joints, softening my body. Then, with my chakra, I can control it perfectly." Misumi informed, tightening his grip around Kankurō's neck. "The more you struggle, the tighter I squeeze. I don't know what you're carrying in there, but as long as I have a hold on you, it makes no difference... I could break your neck right now if I wanted too, and I will unless you give up!"

The two go back and forth for a moment before Kankurō's neck is snapped. Misumi loosens his grip on the nin slightly, only pausing as something chips away and falls to the floor.

Suddenly, Kankurō's head completely spins around, revealing a wooden face whose paint is chipped around one of the eyes. Misumi's eyes widen as the puppet begins to speak. "Now, it's my turn. So, say goodbye!"

Wooden arms spring out from the puppets side and quickly wrap around Misumi's body, pinning the nins arms to his side. He struggles for a moment before looking over as the bandaged item unravels itself, revealing Kankurō controlling everything with chakra strings.

Amaya let out a low whistle. "So that's what the "Crow" is, eh? A puppet...? Kinda creepy..."

"He controls it with chakra from his hand..." Sakura murmurs, observing as Kankurō moves his fingers.

The Crow's arms tighten its hold around Misumi, small sounds emitting from the males back and ribs as his bones begin to crack under the pressure. "ENOUGH! I GIVE!" He yells out, his eyes screwed shut from the pain.

"But if your bones are all crushed, just think of how more flexible you'll be!" Kankurō replies sadistically, a smug look forming in his face.

' _That was close... I almost stopped the match in the middle... But it's a good thing I didn't_.' Hayate thought to himself, sending Kankurō a look for him to release the nin.

A silence fills the air as Misumi falls to the ground, still wrapped up in the Crow's hold. Hayate sighs and looks up. "Because his opponent is unable to continue, the winner is Kankurō."

Naruto squints and turns to the Jounin beside him. "Two against one is hitting below the belt, isn't it? I mean, is that thing even fair, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's not really two against one. It's a puppet, not another ninja."

Sakura nods and leans past Amaya to look at Naruto. "Yeah, it's just a puppet master jutsu. He's controlling the puppet with chakra, it's a ninja tool.. like a shuriken." She informs before looking back down as Misumi is carried out. ' _Everyone here wields their chakra perfectly! And I thought my chakra abilities would give me an edge over the others.. so much for that idea_.'

"I'll admit, it's cool and all... Especially since they can expand the puppets abilities at any time... But it doesn't make it any less creepy." Amaya mutters, earning a chuckle from Kakashi in return.

Hayate coughs, catching everyone's attention. "Now, let's continue. It's time to begin the fourth match."

Naruto huffs and looks up at Kakashi. "Well, no matter who's picked, it'll be two weirdos. This contest is chock-full of 'em!"

"Well you're one to talk." Kakashi replies with a raised brow, earning a laugh from Amaya.

Sakura giggles and looks over. "Yeah, good point."

Naruto scowls. "Hey! Give me a break!"

Kakashi ignores the blond and looks to the display, his amusement sobering as he leaned down to talk lowly to Sakura, who was still giggling. "Um, this isn't a time for laughter."

The trio stare at him curiously and follow his gaze to the board, Amaya's lips slowly forming a smirk. "Hey, Naruto. Looks like the next weirdos have been chosen." She said with a snicker, causing the blond to sweat nervously as the two chosen turn to him with a glare.

* * *

...

 _ **Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**_

Amaya laughed as the two females made their way to stand in front of Hayate. "Saa~ It's about time!" She said happily, rubbing her hands together. "I've been waiting for this for so long!" Kakashi sweatdropped and sent a look to Naruto, who only shrugged in response.

"I never thought I'd fight you. Or at least, I didn't think it would happen this soon. But don't expect me to go easy on you!" They heard Ino say from their spot, prompting Naruto to lean over the railing.

"GO, SAKURA! YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LOSE!" The blond yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Amaya wrapped an arm around the boy, joining in on the cheering, though hers was a little different. "OI! WHOEVER WINS GETS TO SPEND A WHOLE DAY CARING FOR SASUKE IN THE HOSPITAL...! ALONE!"

Sighing, Hayate looks away from the excited duo and back to the two females. Stepping back, he gives the two a small nod. "Begin."

Both girls surge forward, quickly meeting in the middle of the room. Sakura attempts a high kick, which Ino dodges as she throws a punch. The pinkette quickly blocks the hit with her forearm before dropping to the floor to swipe her leg out, in hopes of tripping Ino up.

The blonde jumps away, giving Sakura the chance to pull out and throw three shuriken. Ino pauses for a moment, watching the three weapons closely before catching one. She then throws it and knocks the other two off course before turning her gaze back to Sakura, who is now charging right at her.

...

Naruto grins. "Sakura's totally blowing Ino out of the water in this battle!"

"What a fool." Shikamaru, who now stood next to them with his own team, mutters.

"What'd you say to me?" Naruto growls, leaning past Amaya to look at the male.

Shikamaru looked over and returned the blonds scowl. "You wanna make something out of it? Then go ahead, because you'll lose."

Naruto steps forward. "Who do you think you are?!"

Amaya sighs and shares a look with Kakashi and Asuma before wrapping her arm around Naruto's neck tightly, pulling him away from Shikamaru. "Saa~ Cut it out you two. You'll have your chance to fight when your names are picked." She grumbled, spinning slightly on her heel to put Naruto, who squawked at the sudden move, back in his previous spot beside her.

"That's it? That's as best the Kunoichi can get in hand to hand combat?" Neji mutters from the other side of the blond.

Naruto's ear twitches and he turns, with great difficulty, in Amaya's grasp. His eyes instantly locking on the Hyuuga. "What?!"

Tenten glances over, noticing the stormy expression on Naruto's face. She then turns to Neji. "It's not because they're girls, Neji. It's just because those two are using kid gloves, it doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle."

Naruto hums in confusion. "Using kid gloves?"

Amaya sighs and lets the blond go, causing him to look at her. "As excited as I was for this fight, she's got a point... Now that they have a chance to get the beef between them squashed, they're hesitant. Both could use ten times more force in their hits... They're treating it like an academy sparring practice than an actual battle. Even so, they're not putting their all into it." She informs, causing the blond's eyes to light up in understanding as he turns back to the fight below.

By this point both girls had entered a Taijutsu battle, with each hit and kick being blocked and retaliated one after the other. Eventually, Ino finally lands a punch to Sakura's abdomen, stunning the pinkette momentarily. Seeing this opening, Ino brings her arm back to punch again, though what happened next was unexpected.

 _SMACK_

A heavy silence fell over the room as everyone stared down at the two in shock. Ino gasped and recoiled, realization of what she just done washing over her as she stared at her hand.

Sakura widened eyes slowly narrowed. Clenching her fist, she moved her gaze from Ino's hand to the blonde's face. "Alright, listen up, Ino. I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke."

Dropping her hand, Ino stared at the pinkette bewildered. "What did you say?!"

"I'm not that weak and needy girl I used to be! You're not even in my radar, and you're not Sasuke's type, Ino- _Pig_!"

"Sakura! You better watch your step! You have any idea who you're mouthing off to?! Don't press your luck with me, you little Billboard-Brow!"

...

Naruto looks away from the two and over to Kakashi and Amaya. "Did you hear that stuff? Sakura was so mean! That's out of line, isn't it...? She sure made Ino mad, I've never seen her look so scary."

Kakashi moved his gaze back to the pinkette. "Hmm... Yes, but there's more to it than that. Sakura isn't the kind of person to do things like needlessly flaunt her own power and callously hurt people... But she also doesn't like having Ino take pity on her and pull her punches."

Amaya grinned. "I'm kinda proud of her... She's finally growing some backbone." She commented, watching as Sakura pulled her headband out of her hair and tied it around her forehead. "Looks like it might be getting a little more serious now..."

"W-what in the world is going on?"

Kakashi hummed and turned back to Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Why are those two getting so worked up just looking at each other?"

' _Hmph, he just can't see he's exactly the same way when it comes to Sasuke_.' Kakashi thought amused. "Well, Naruto, rivalry is a tricky business. Not that I would know." He replied as he glanced over the blond's head towards Gai who, feeling someone's stare, looked over with a hum. "Oh...! Hi there..."

Gai stays silent and narrows his eyes as Kakashi sends him a small wave. ' _Ugh.. what else would I expect from my old rival Kakashi? Yet another hip and senseless statement. Man, it burns me up when he acts so cool!_ '

...

Ino watches Sakura for a moment before following suit, pulling her own headband from her waist to tie around her forehead. Once she was finished, Sakura charged forward again, this time preforming the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"This isn't just some ninja academy graduation exam! Do you really think you can beat me with a basic ninja art like that?"

At the blonde's question, Sakura and her two clones speed up. Ino prepares herself but wasn't ready for the double faint the two clones achieved. They dispersed right as the real Sakura surged forward, landing a punch that sent Ino backwards. "I'm not some crybaby anymore! You play with fire and you're gonna get burned! Let's see your best, Ino!"

Ino stands and wipes her mouth. "It's not like I needed your invitation, ya know? I'll give you my best, but you're not gonna like it!"

The two then run at each other again with their fists drawn, though neither land a hit as their fists are caught by each other. They push each other away and throw a shuriken, the weapons hitting the other with a clang as they ricochet in random directions.

The fight continues on for a few more minutes until finally the two punch each other in the face, sending them both sprawled out onto the floor.

"Woah..." Naruto mumbles, staring at the two females as they slowly stand.

Kakashi sighs as shares a look with Amaya before looking back to the fight. ' _At this rate, this battle will never end_.'

Hayate coughs slightly and switches his gaze between the two Genin. ' _This has been going on for so long... They've been at it for ten minutes_.' He thought to himself as the two straightened themselves out.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go! How can you be evenly matched with me?!" Ino asks, her eye narrowed into slits as she stared at the Haruno.

Sakura smirks. "Heh... I guess you're right, Ino, your obsession with your looks and hair can't be surpassed. I've been training too hard to worry about that stuff."

Ino growls and pulls out a kunai. "You're gonna pay for that! I've had enough of you making fun of me!" She yells before bringing the kunai up to chop off her long blonde hair, leaving a tiny portion tied back with a hair tie.

"Heh, you think that'll help?" Sakura asks, angering the Yamanaka even more.

"That's it!" Ino exclaims, throwing the chopped off hair onto the floor. "See! I don't need this!" She adds before making a hand sign. "Alright, I'll put an end to this right now! Get ready to tell everyone you lost to me, Billboard-Brow!"

Sakura looks at Ino's hands, and with the blonde's fingers forming a circle she knew instantly which jutsu the Yamanaka was going to use. "Look, I know you're frustrated. But that's pointless."

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" Ino replies, keeping her eyes locked on Sakura's form.

Naruto looks over after hearing Shikamaru and Chōji mutter to themselves. "What jutsu is she going to use?"

Amaya sighs. "It's the Mind Transfer Jutsu... To paraphrase, it's a jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponent's spirit and body for a few minutes. However, it's pretty dangerous to attempt."

"Dangerous?" Naruto asks again, his focus solely on the brunette beside him.

Amaya nods. "All kinds of things can go wrong when it's used. That's why the jutsu is usually used when the opponent is incarcerated or unable to move by any other means." She informed before choosing to elaborate further. "The user's spiritual energy can only fly straight, and it moves slowly. Also, if the spiritual energy misses it can't return to the user's body for several minutes, leaving them completely vulnerable to attacks."

Asuma, who was listening to the brunette's explanation, nodded to himself silently. ' _Thats right, the Mind Transfer Jutsu is only used for spying. It's not a battle jutsu_.' He thought as he returned his gaze to Ino's form. ' _Ino, using that jutsu here wouldn't be just a bad idea, it would be a fatal mistake_.'

Kakashi hums. ' _It's a powerful jutsu, but as long as Sakura can dodge it, it's not really a threat. Plus, if she can avoid it, she can attack Ino without any resistance. If that happens, Hayate will be forced to bring the match to an end_.' He thought, watching as Sakura runs to the side as Ino performs the jutsu.

The blonde drops to her knees as Sakura comes to a stop. Slowly, the pinkette starts to laugh, and after revealing the jutsu didn't work she then begins to walk towards Ino's slumped form. However, Sakura didn't get far as her legs movement was constricted. Looking down, she spots chakra coated hair wrapped around her leg's and ankles.

"No way!" Amaya exclaimed with a small laugh as she leaned over the railing.

Ino looks up, a smug smirk on her lips. "You fell for it, Sakura! Hah! I finally caught you!" She exclaims with a laugh before further explaining that what held the pinkette in place was a special rope made from her hair, which was indeed coated in chakra. "Now that your trapped, I can take over your body and make you say you're giving up on the match! There's no way I'll ever miss with this jutsu now!"

Naruto leans over the railing, his eyes wide with worry for the pinkette losing. "You gotta get out of there quick!"

Sakura shifts slightly in hopes of freeing herself, only tangling her leg's further. By this point Ino finishes her hand signs and they both go slack.

A minute or so passes before Sakura's arm slowly starts to rise. The pinkette looks over to Hayate. "Now I, Sakura Haruno, would like to say that I with-"

"NO! SAKURA, DON'T!" Naruto yells, effectively interrupting the female. "YOU WORKED SO HARD TO GET HERE, SAKURA! DON'T DISGRACE YOURSELF NOW BY LOSING TO THAT LAME INO GIRL!"

"Yell all you want, there's nothing you can do now." "Sakura" replies before recoiling slightly. "W-what?!" She mutters before leaning over, crying out in pain while holding her head. "What's happening...?! Sakura! This can't be happening!"

Hayate eyes narrow. "What's happening? Are you withdrawing...? Well are you or not?"

"Sakura" lets out a scream before standing straighter than before. NO, I WON'T BE WITHDRAWING! NOT TODAY OR ANY OTHER DAY!"

Hayate looks between the two females conflicted. ' _Which one is it?_ '

The pinkette winces again before bringing her hands up to release the jutsu, she then drops to her knees.

Not long after Ino raises up, panting heavily. "How can you have two spirits in you?! Just what are you anyway?!"

"Someone just as strong as she is beautiful. I mean, a girls gotta be tough if she's gonna survive something like this." Sakura replies as she follows Ino's example, slowly standing up.

' _Once you're caught in that jutsu it's certainly not easy to cast out the invader. Ino's lack of chakra contributed that's for sure, but even more important than that, was Sakura's defiant heart and combative attitude towards Ino. It also seems like Naruto had something to do with this, his voice awakened Sakura's spirit, allowing her to cast Ino out... Just like I've seen in Naruto, Sakura's fighting spirit is stronger than the others, so she could overcome obstacles that would otherwise be beyond her abilities. But now, both of them are almost out of chakra... this battle will come down to brute force_.' Kakashi thought to himself, watching along with the others as the two girls sprint towards each other, their fists drawn once again.

They both punch each other in the face for the second time that day, this time however, once they skid to a stop, they're unable to stand back up, both quickly falling unconscious.

Hayate looks between the two, waiting for a sign of movement before sighing. Letting out a cough, he looks up to the spectators. "Since neither combatant is able to continue, by double knockout no one gets through the fourth battle of this preliminary. This match is over."

...

"Very well then." Asuma murmurs as he and Kakashi crouch to pick up the two unconscious females.

Kakashi adjusts the pinkette in his arms. "Good grief." He sighs before following after Asuma, both using chakra in their feet to jump back up to the second level. And once they near, all four remaining team members, plus Lee, gather around.

With the five Genin making a ruckus Kakashi turns to them, after leaning Sakura against the wall, and shushes them.

Asuma grins as the five move back, each one going off into their own little conversations. "I don't think treatment will be necessary. They'll probably just wake up after a little while." He said, staring down at the two sleeping girls thoughtfully. "Well, they both certainly put up a great fight."

Kakashi grins behind his mask. "Yeah. Despite her success with Naruto, Amaya, and Sasuke... I didn't think Sakura had what it takes to win here. But she's grown a lot. She may not have done as well as she liked, but still, a lot of good happened here. I really feel it was the right choice to send her to the Chunin Exams."

Amaya looks away from the two Jounin and to the display as it flickers on. "Saa~ I wonder who's next?" She mumbles as the names are chosen.

* * *

...

 _ **Tenten vs Temari**_

Neji moves closer to the rail. "So, this is another Genin from the Sand Village. This should be interesting to watch."

Amaya goes to stand next to the Hyuuga and looks over as Tenten makes her descent down the stairwell. "We had a run in with those guys before the exams started..." She informed, earning attention from the members of Team Gai. "Just like that Kankurō guy, she's a mystery. But that red headed kid? Gaara? He has some kind of sand jutsu, that's why he carries that gourd."

"I'm not worried. Tenten can handle herself." Lee replied determinedly before looking over the railing as brunette neared Temari and Hayate. "GO, TENTEN! ALRIGHT! C'MON, TENTEN, USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Gai grins and pats Lee on the shoulder. "Nice, Lee! Let's hear that support...! YOU CAN DO IT, TENTEN!"

Lee's smile widens. "TAKE HER DOWN, TENTEN!"

Hayate looked away from the cheering duo and back to the two females. "For the fifth match, Tenten... Temari, get ready."

After Hayate gives them the go ahead, the two stare at each other silently until Tenten makes the first move by jumping back. Lee punches the air excitedly. "ALRIGHT, TENTEN! KEEP HER GUESSING!"

Gai's grin grows wider and soon enough he joins in on the cheering once more. "GO FOR IT! YOU'VE GOT THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"C'MON, TENTEN, SEND THAT GIRL BACK TO HER VILLAGE ON A STRETCHER! WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU ALL THE WAY, TENTEN!"

"LET'S HEAR IT...! TWO! FOUR! SIX! EIGHT! WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? TENTEN! TENTEN!"

Naruto groans and covers his ears as he scowls over at the two unimpressed. "How did I get stuck in the cheering section?" He asks, earning a snicker from Amaya as the two paid him no mind and continued.

Hayate once more turns his gaze away from the cheering pair and back to the two girls, his eyes focusing mainly on Tenten, who remained stock still as she stared at Temari. "What are you waiting for? I did say begin."

Temari smirks. "Hmph, I guess she's waiting for me to make a move." She answers before turning her attention back to the brunette. "Big mistake, cause the first move I make will be the last one you see." As she says this, she takes a step forward, prompting Tenten to move back. "C'mon... I don't want this match to be over too quickly. So why don't you go first? C'mon _girl_ , show me what you got."

"Okay, if you insist. Remember, you asked for it!" Tenten replies as she jumps into the air. She throws four shuriken, each one missing its mark as they hit the floor by Temari's feet with a clang. "I missed her?! They just no way!"

"What was that? A warm up exercise? Or maybe you're a little nervous and it's affected your aim, is that it?" Temari asks, earning a scowl in return causing her to smirk. "Rats, I was at least hoping to work up a sweat. But forget that idea if that's the best you've got."

...

Lee leaned forward, his already naturally large eyes, larger. "What is going on?! How could she have missed?! It is incredible!"

"It's impossible." Gai said, not taking his eyes off his student below. "Tenten's aim is perfect! She always hits her mark."

"Not this time she didn't." Neji commented.

Gai wasn't pleased. "She never misses. There must've been something that made her miss." He said, causing Lee to look at him in surprise. "Huh?!"

Shikamaru sighs. "Man, this is embarrassing... Sand Village wins again." He grumbles earning Naruto's attention.

"What are you talking about? The match just started!"

Shikamaru looked over dully. "It's over."

"Give me a break! What makes you so smart? Why don't you explain it to me, so that I'd understand?" Naruto asks again, his brows furrowing in annoyance.

"Ah skip it. If you can't see it, I'm not gonna waste my breath." Shikamaru replied with a groan, looking back to the fight.

Chōji, who stayed pretty quiet throughout most of the matches, gives the blond a nod before looking away. "It's obvious, like he said, this one's over."

Naruto huffs and looks back to the fight. "Ah, I don't get it. I really don't understand these guys at all."

Amaya's eyes narrow slightly. ' _Of course, Naruto wouldn't notice, it happened so fast I barely caught it myself. It was a split second, but she moved_...' She thought, moving her gaze to Temari. ' _She's like me, a wind style user... Tenten's weapons won't stand a chance unless she's able to get close enough_.'

...

Temari reaches for the large fan, which like her siblings, she carried on her back as Tenten broke into a run. The brunette circles her for a moment before pulling out a scroll and jumps into the air.

"Alright! Try this on for size!" Tenten exclaims as she begins to twirl the scroll around, her figure becoming obscured from the small whirlwind created. Suddenly, weapons of all shapes and sizes begin to fly out from the scroll, each one aiming for Temari, who still stood below.

Once again, Temari moves in a a flash and the weapons are blown away, clattering to the floor. By this point, Tenten lands silently on the ground in a crouch. "No way! She stopped everything I threw! What has she got in that fan of hers?"

Temari laughs. "Take a look." She replies, motioning to the slightly opened fan to reveal a purple circle. "This is the First Moon, there are two more. When you see all three moons, you'll know you've lost the match."

Lee leans forward. "TENTEN! DO NOT PLAY YOUR OPPONENTS GAME! MAINTAIN FOCUS! MAINTAIN. FOCUS."

Tenten sighs at her teammate's words and after a moment of thought, pulls out two scrolls.

Gai raises a brow. "She's.. using that already?"

"What's with the two scrolls? What is she planning on doing with them?" Naruto asks looking between Gai and the brunette below.

Amaya sighs. "It doesn't matter, it's not going to work." She answers, prompting the two to turn to her.

"What makes you say that?"

Amaya looks over at the blond's question, briefly making eye contact with Gai as she explains. "Saa~ If all she has are weapons, Temari's wind style will just blow them away. Especially if they both stick to long range battle tactics. Temari isn't exactly cornered, and my guess is that Tenten only has so many scrolls... Pinwheel down there has this in the bag. Just watch."

All three turn back to the fight below as Tenten sets the scrolls on the floor. "It's not going to work, whatever it is." Temari calls out with a smug grin.

Tenten makes a few hand signs. "Shōshōryū!"

As she says this, a large burst of smoke fills the lower half of the room. Suddenly, two dragons rise into the air, eventually revealing themselves to be the two unraveled scrolls. Tenten jumps up in between the two and begins to use the seals written on them, inevitably throwing numerous weapons at an unimpressed Temari.

"Hah, it doesn't matter how many you throw at me." The blonde states as she picked her fan up and opened it wider, revealing a second circle. "It's all the same... Moon number two!" She then swings the fan, sending out a large gust of wind towards the weapons, leaving them scattered about on the floor.

"I'm not done!" Tenten yells as she moved her fingers around, much like Kankurō when he controlled his puppet.

The weapons on the floor, now revealed to be attached to wire, tremble and shake before they're slowly lifted from the ground. Once she has them high enough, Tenten throws them toward Temari in one large unified attack.

The blonde laughs and swings her fan again, sending Tenten and her weapons flying back. Her fan now completely open, with three large purple circles revealed. "Moon number three." Temari states with a grin, she then twirls the fan around in a circle and disappears from sight, as if she was never there.

Tenten looks around furiously. "Over here!" Temari calls out from behind her, prompting the brunette to turn. She instantly spots Temari gliding towards her on top of the fan. The Sand nin jumps off and lands in front of her.

"Now it's my turn... Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" She yells as she swings the fan again.

The wind sends Tenten back, who cries out as small cuts and slashes begin to appear on her skin and clothes.

...

"Tenten!"

Neji glances over at Lee for a moment before using his Byakugan. "Temari's chakra is controlling the vortex."

Lee looks over in shock. "Huh?!"

"She fought well, but she'll never escape from that whirlwind. It's over." Neji replies looking back to the fight.

They all watch as Tenten falls. Her back then makes contact with the folded fan, the impact alone causes the brunette to cough up blood.

Naruto trembles slightly at the sight. "Woah... That girls really ruthless."

Temari smirks and looks over at the unconscious female. "Wasn't much of a match. Kinda boring."

"Yep, it's another win for the Sand village. Just like you said it would be." Amaya heard Chōji say with a sigh as he looked over at Shikamaru and herself.

"Well of course, that's why I said it."

Hayate walks over. "The winner of the fifth match... Temari."

The Sand nin smirks and moves her fan to throw Tenten off and onto the floor. Lee, catching on, moves fast and jumps down to the first level. "Wait a second!" He yells, barely making it to catch his fallen teammate as Temari threw her to the side.

"Hey, nice catch."

Lee glares up at her. "What is wrong with you?! She may have lost, but that is no way to treat an opponent who has done her best!"

Temari grins viciously and stamps her fan on the ground. "Oh, beat it. And take that sack of _garbage_ with you."

Amaya scowled. "Does everyone from the Hidden Sand have a terrible attitude? Sheesh, and I thought Sasuke was bad."

"Tell me about it..." Shikamaru grumbles in response.

Lee growls and places Tenten gently onto the ground before standing.

"No Lee!... Lee!" Neji yells as his green clad teammate runs forward.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yells, moving to attempt a spinning high kick. He fails however, when Temari blocks the hit with her fan.

"Not even close." She replies, looking away from his leg to his face. "You know what? You're as dumb as you look."

"What did you say?!"

Before anything could escalate any further, Gai jumps down. "Lee, stop!"

"But, Gai-sensei!"

"Temari." Gaara called out making everyone go quiet and focus on him as he spoke. "Forget them, the match is over so get up here. You won. Why are you wasting time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?"

Lee's eyes narrow as they lock with Gaara's. "What?!" He hissed.

Gai steps forward and places a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Just calm down, Lee." He says before smiling up at the three Sand ninja. "A word of warning. You Sand villagers have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember, he still hasn't fought yet, so I'd be careful if I were you."

' _We haven't seen him fight yet, either_...' Amaya thought to herself, shivering slightly at the look in Gaara's eyes as he stared down at Gai and Lee. She then turned to Naruto and Sakura, who had woken up and was now conversing with the blond.

"Stay sharp... Oh, thanks by the way. If you hadn't called out when you did, who knows what would've happened. If it hadn't been for you, I might still not be here." The pinkette said.

Naruto's eyes squinted as he thought. Finally, with a small hum, he nodded. "Yeah, that's probably true."

Sakura glared at the boy's response. "Oh, you little...!"

Amaya snickered and slung her arm over the blond's shoulder, deciding to add her own input. "You would've been completely crushed! I mean, how embarrassing would that be, losing to your rival of all people!" She said, her tone causing Sakura's annoyance to grow even more.

...

A few minutes later, after the floor had been cleared from both people and weapons, the display lit up again. Amaya looks over to the two praying males beside her.

"Here we go! Let it be me! Please let it be me! Let it be me!" Naruto chanted, his hands clasped in front of him as he closed his eyes.

Lee however, stood completely different. He stared at the displays screen wide eyed and hopeful. "No! It's my turn! My turn!"

* * *

...

 _ **Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**_

Both boys deflated as Shikamaru made his way to the first level. "Guess it's me."

"Good luck, Shika!" Amaya called as he rubbed Naruto and Lee's back, receiveing a grunt in return as he made his way to the stairs.

Once the two are facing each other, Hayate steps back. "Ready? The sixth match... Shikamaru and Kin, begin!"

"It's all I've got..." Shikamaru said as he brought his hands up to preform a hand sign.

Kin smirked. "You're not trying that stupid shadow thing again, are you?"

Shikamaru growled. "Shut your mouth...! Kagemane no Jutsu!"

Kin watches with a smirk as the Nara's shadow grew and began to expand in her direction. "Is that all you know? If that's the only trick you've got, this is gonna be easier than I thought." She said as she moved backwards, away from the shadow. She then pulls out two senbon, with bells tied on their ends, and throws them.

Shikamaru dodges and looks back at the two weapons, which are now embedded into the wall, a smug expression of his own forming on his face. "Bells?... Oh please, not that old trick. Let me guess, next you'll throw senbon with bells and senbon without bells at the same time. I'll react to the bells and while I'm focused on dodging them, I won't notice the silent needles coming at me. Am I right?" He asks before looking back to Kin. "Heh, good luck."

"You sure talk a lot, don't you?"

Shikamaru grins. "Now I know to be careful to dodge all the senbon, not just the ones with the bells."

Suddenly, a small chime sounds from behind Shikamaru, prompting him to turn around. It's then that he spots the barely visible thread tied to the bells. They chime once more, almost tauntingly, making his eyes widen in realization as he spins back around to face Kin.

This time it's her turn to grin. "Too late!" She exclaims as she brings her hand back to throw three more senbon. Each one hit their mark, right above the bend of Shikamaru's arm.

The Nara grimaces. "One inch higher and that would've been a fatal hit." He said as he pulled the needles free from his arm before throwing them to the ground. "Okay, now I get a turn!"

Kin smirks. "Sorry, that was your turn." She informs as she tugged on the thread again, causing the bells to chime a third time. Not long after, almost immediately, Shikamaru falls to his knees. Her smirk grows wider at his confused expression. "You see, you don't ever ask for whom the bell tolls, because it tolls for thee. This bell sends off a peculiar sound vibration that travels to the outer and inner ear, then directly to the brain... First comes paralysis, and soon you'll start hallucinating." As she said this, Shikamaru reached up to cover his ears in hopes of blocking out the chiming bells. "It won't work. You can't block out the sound once it's inside your head, it's useless." She added with a laugh.

Shikamaru grits his teeth and squints up at the female, who he now sees multiple of as he tried to pinpoint her voice. "I can't tell which one of them is the real one..." He mutters.

"You can't move your arms or legs and even if you could, you wouldn't know which one of us to throw your shadow at. Face it, you're cooked little man." Kin replies before pulling out more senbon. "I'm gonna cook you nice and slow, over a hot fire."

"You think it's that easy, huh?"

Kin doesn't answer at first, instead opting to throw the senbon in her hand, hitting him in the arm once more. "That was three, next time I'll throw five. Each time a couple more till you end up looking like a hedgehog."

Shikamaru sighs. "Stop playing games, why don't ya?" He asks and when she hums curiously, he continues. "If you're so tough, get it over with. Stop wasting my time."

Kin stares at him for a moment before pouting in faux innocence. "I'm sorry... So, you're not a fan of my slow and painful method, huh? Fine, suit yourself. We'll do it the quick way then, and painful." She then goes to throw more senbon only to have her movement restricted by some unseen force. "Wha-what's wrong?!... I can't move my arm!"

Shikamaru stands, a slow grin forming in his lips as he hears Amaya, Ino, and Chōji cheering "silently" from above. "You really don't see it?" He asks.

"What do you mean?!"

"Look at the thread you're holding. Don't you find it a little strange that it would even cast a shadow at this height? Of course you didn't notice it, cause you were concentrating on other things like killing me."

Kin looked down to the thread in her hand, sure enough it was casting a dark shadow. She tried to move again, her body trembling at the attempt. "The shadow spread out around me, and I didn't see it coming!"

"Right. I stretched my shadow out along the line of that thread and following it all the way back. Now, I'm attached to you." Shikamaru replied, raising his hand in the air to point at her.

Kin's arm automatically follows suit. "And now we mirror each other's movements, so what? Cute trick, but what do you gain by it?"

Shikamaru huffed. "Man, you're annoying. Shut up and watch." After saying this, he reaches down and unbuttons his weapons pouch with a smirk.

Kin's eyes widen. "You must be insane! If you throw that shuriken at me, you'll just be attacking yourself!"

"Makes it kind of interesting, doesn't it?"

"You wouldn't...!You couldn't!"

Shikamaru grins. "Yeah? Like a game of chicken, lets see who ducks first!" He exclaims before throwing the shuriken.

Kin quickly follows suit, throwing her own starred weapon. "You're crazy!"

As her shuriken came closer, Shikamaru smirked to himself and leaned backwards. Kin obviously does the same with the exception of her head slamming into the wall behind her, effectively knocking her out for the rest of the match.

"And that's what I call using your head." Shikamaru hums with a grin before flipping himself over onto his feet. "The wise shinobi always scouts out the physical layout of the battlefield, and never loses sight of position on it. That was her problem, I made sure she was so busy focusing on me, she didn't notice the wall inches behind her head. So, when we both dodged backwards... KABONG! Now who's hearing bells?"

A stunned silence filled the room for a moment before it was broken by Hayate. "Winner of the sixth match... Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto huffs, gaining Amaya's attention. "Even that good for nothing, lazy bum won his match! When am I gonna get my turn?!" He asks, scowling at the display.

Amaya then moves her gaze from the blond and over to Lee, who stood next to Sakura, as he continuously cheered "Me next!". Letting a grin form on her lips, she reaches out and ruffled the blonds hair. "Saa~ I've gotta say, I'm getting pretty excited too..."

"Alright, moving on to the next match." Hayate calls out as Shikamaru makes his way towards his team. At his words, the display lights up causing the room to fall silent.

Once the names are chosen, Kakashi chuckles and pats Amaya on the shoulder. "Looks like you don't have to wait any longer..."

...

 _ **Amaya Minamoto vs Hikari Takahashi**_


	35. Chapter Thirty-Two pt2

****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own original characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hey guys, so before you read, I just wanted to say that I had to split this up into two parts. Naruto vs Kiba and Hinata vs Neji were mostly dialogue and it was hard to decide what to keep and what to omit, thus making this chapter over 10,000 words lol. Hope you like it nonetheless! Also, imo, Amaya and the other OC's fights probably wont live up to the "hype" you could say - mainly because I didn't have many ideas at the time and I'm still practicing on writing such scenes.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon!**

* * *

 _- **Of Matches, Winners, and Reunions pt.2**_ _-_

 _ **Amaya Minamoto vs Hikari Takahashi**_

Amaya stared at the screen for a moment longer, a small smile tugging at her lips as she continued to reread the names on the board. "What do you think, Sensei?" She finally asks, tilting her head back to look up at the male's face.

Kakashi chuckles and sends her a closed eye smile in return. "That this will be interesting." He replies, glancing over to Shiori, who stood only a short distance away giving last minute pointers to her sister.

"Are the two competitors ready?" Hayate asks, his voice cracking due to his illness.

Amaya nods and takes a deep breath, she then climbs up onto the railing and jumps, landing without a sound onto the lower level below. "Saa~ Lets get this over with..." She grunts, her eyes locking onto Hikari's form as the blonde exits from the stairwell.

 **...**

"Haah... Didn't expect this to happen so soon." Hikari calls as she comes to a halt, making sure to keep a moderately safe distance away from the brunette. "Though I'd rather fight when you're in full health, it'd make _my win_ much more satisfying."

Amaya cracks a smile at that. "Oh? I'm not all that tired, really." She informs, tilting her head to the side slightly. "But by all means, don't let me stop you. If you wanna save this for some other time, go ahead and drop out. I'd hate for you to embarrass yourself."

The blonde's face flushes pink with anger, and Hayate could only let out a tired sigh as the duo's relationship became all too clear. ' _Great, they're rivals_...' At that thought, he takes a step back. His familiar movements spurring an instant reaction from the stands above.

"GO, AMAYA! SHOW HER WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! DON'T LOSE!" Naruto screeches, cupping his hands around his mouth as he leans over the railing.

Shiori shoots him a glare. "As if, you little punk!" She snaps before following his lead by also hanging over the protective barrier. "HIKARI! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR! SHOW THAT MINAMOTO THE TRUE POWER OF A TAKAHASHI!"

Hayate groans at the duo's volume and rubs at his face tiredly before turning back to the two Genin. "When you two are ready, you may begin."

 **...**

The two girls stiffen at his words, eyeing each other warily, neither one moving until Amaya purposefully shifts her stance.

Hikari charges forward and once close enough, brings her leg up into a well practiced high-kick before attempting a sharp strike to the abdomen.

Amaya expertly dodges both hits as well as those that follow, her eyes narrowing into a calculating glare as the blonde clicks her tongue and pivots on her heel. Already knowing from experience that Hikari's next move would be a series of jabs and kicks, the brunette widens her stance, focusing her chakra into her arms at a steady pace.

As expected, Hikari follows through. The blonde aims a sharp right-hook and then a left before throwing in another roundhouse-kick. Amaya quickly blocks each blow with her arms, gritting her teeth at the force as it sends a jarring sensation up to her shoulder.

Seeing an opportunity in the position she had the Takahashi in, Amaya bats away the blondes' arm and grabs ahold of her shirt. Then, after tightening her hold on the girls ankle with the other, she twists around, pumping more chakra into her arms as she flips the blonde over and onto her back.

Hikari gasps for air at the impact, quickly rolling away as Amaya punches the ground with everything she had, leaving a small crater behind where her head used to be.

Clicking her tongue, Amaya pulls her hand out of the floor, giving it a small shake as her eyes lock on the blonde's form - which was now a few feet away. "You're getting faster."

The Takahashi doesn't reply, and the two take a moment to observe the other. A tense silence fills the air before the two quickly spring forward, their kunai's clashing with a loud clang.

 **...**

"I've never seen Amaya move so fast!" Sakura awes, bringing a hand up to her chest. ' _They're definitely different from Ino and myself, from the get go they haven't held back - not even for a second!_ '

Gai watches the fight closely as the two continue to parry each other's attacks. "Her technique only proves how skillful her clan is in Taijutsu, and she hasn't even reached her full potential yet." He murmurs, wincing when brunette received an elbow to the face as she parried off an attempted swipe to the abdomen.

"She can take a hit, that's for sure... Though I suppose she's used to it, considering who she trains with on an almost daily basis." Kakashi hums, slightly amused as Amaya wipes the blood from her nose before returning the Takahashi's hit with a kick to the stomach, sending the blonde back a few feet.

 **...**

Still slightly winded, Hikari shakes off the pain wanting to corse through her back as well as her midsection and stands to her full height. "That's it!" She yells, preforming a few signs before slamming her hands onto the ground.

Amaya's brows furrow and she takes a cautious step back as the ground beneath her feet rumbles. Suddenly, and without warning, the tile flooring is pushed up by the dirt beneath it, surrounding the brunette and encasing her inside a large dome-shaped prison.

 **...**

"Amaya!" Naruto exclaims, shuffling around on his feet anxiously.

Kakashi ignores the blond, humming to himself as he looks away from the fight, his gaze automatically locking on Shirori's triumphant form. "So that's how it's gonna be, is it?" He mused aloud. "Then again, I can't say I'm all that surprised." With that being said, he turns back to the fight at hand. ' _Sadly, I haven't really paid much attention to Amaya's Ninjutsu abilities... Her Taijutsu is always above the mark, giving most her age a run for their money. But I can't help but wonder, which would triumph? The Takahashi's earth or the Minamoto's wind?_ '

 **...**

Hikari could feel the corners of her lips pull into a smirk at the small advantage, though it disappears as quickly as it comes. ' _There's no way she's tired out yet, even if she had it rough during the last test_.' She thought to herself with a huff, her eyes narrowing. ' _She'll be making her move any minute now, but I won't give her the chance! That last move should save me some time..._ '

With that in mind, the blonde backs away a few more feet, much to the confusion of those watching. She then kneels and makes another hand-sign, giving the ground a light tap. "Doton: Āsugōremu no Jutsu!" She exclaims and not a moment too soon, the ground at the Takahashi's feet begins to rise. It morphs into a humanoid-like figure and continues to grow larger until it was well over six feet tall.

At this moment, the side of the earth dome is broken open, allowing Amaya to make her escape. However, she doesn't have time to gather her bearings as the large Earth Golem makes its move. It surges forward with an unexpected speed, slamming her into the stone wall, and she can barely hear Naruto's screeches of "what the hell is that" over the ringing in her ears.

"You really should give up now." Hikari calls out smugly. "This jutsu is one created to specifically protect the user. It'll continue to do as I say, and it's body is connected to mine through chakra, so I can control it if I so desire."

Amaya pants, which was more like a wheeze, her eyes flicking all over the room for an advantage. ' _I can't do anything as long as it has me pinned... Gotta get it off me!_ ' At that thought, she moves her hand to her weapons pouch, pulling out a small paper bomb. ' _If I don't move fast, this could be bad!_ '

"Oh, no you don't!" Hikari exclaims, forcing the Golem to make a grab for the brunettes hands, however, she was too late as Amaya slapped the seal onto the humanoids arm.

Then with a quickness, even the brunette didn't know she had left, Amaya claps her hands together. She then intertwines her pointer and middle fingers, keeping the tips of her thumbs touching as she pushes her hands out, palms pressing into the Golem's stone chest. "Yōso no Mage: Kūki no Kabe!"

As soon as the words pass her lips, the brunette can feel the air around her entire body condense. Then, starting from the tips of her fingers, a wall of wind began to form, slowly pushing the golem away as it expanded.

Not even a second passes before the bomb goes off, completely detaching the humanoids arm from its body, leaving it to crumble away into a pile of dirt. Taking this chance, Amaya releases her jutsu and quickly dives to the side, stumbling slightly before regaining her balance and springing back a few feet.

The golem follows after her, prompting her dodge once more as it aims a punch.

Thinking quick on her feet, Amaya ducks once more and slides between the creatures legs, attaching paper-bombs to the two limbs as she went. She then stands, and pivots on her heel, placing one on its back as well before backing off. They detonate, sending dust and rock fragments into the air, obscuring the brunette from view for both Hikari and those above.

Hikari squints through the dust, her nerves on edge. ' _That idiot! She could've killed herself with that move!_ ' As she thinks this, there's a movement to her left. She spins and throws a kunai, which is quickly followed by a popping sound. "A Shadow Clone, eh? What are you up to?"

A moment or so passes with nothing happening. Then, as the dust begins to settle two more clones appear, one attempting to swipe the blonde's legs from under her while the other goes for her face. The Takahashi smirks, however it quickly disappears when the clones preform a double faint and disperse as Amaya's voice rings loud and clear throughout the room from behind.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!"

 **...**

An awed and shocked filled silence blanketed the room as everyone spectating stared at the two below.

Amaya drops into a sitting position, her body trembling in exhaustion as she stared at the blonde a few feet away.

Hikari, having been caught off guard from that last attack, took a nasty blow, sending her tumbling across the room roughly and into the wall.

The brunette looks down to her shaky hands, clenching them tightly into fists. ' _That's all I have in me. I can't do anything else... Just stay down... Stay down_.'

A minute or so passes and with no movement on Hikari's end, Hayate walks forward to check. He kneels next to the blonde before looking over to the exhausted Minamoto. ' _Yeah, this is over_.'

"Amaya Minamoto wins and advances to the next round."

The brunette huffs out a breathy laugh and falls backwards, her heart racing as the adrenaline slowly wears off. She lays there for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, listening to Sakura and Naruto's screams of excitement with closed eyes. And it's only a second later when she becomes faintly aware of a presence appearing to her right. Opening her eyes, she locks gazes with Kakashi who stares down at her amused.

"Good job. Not what I expected, but still..."

"Thanks..."

Another silence passes, allowing Kakashi to watch as Shiori meets her sister - whose slowly coming to - and the medic nins halfway. However, before he could listen to anything being said, Amaya's voice grabs his attention once more.

"Ah, Sensei..."

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can move."

Kakashi chuckles and - much like he done with Sakura - picks the brunette up and returns to the top floor of the arena.

 **...**

"Jeez, kid, you didn't have to go _that_ far." Shiori lightly scolded as she stared down at the girl. "You could've gotten hurt from that blast! Then where'd you be?... Laid up in a hospital unable to do anything until you were given a full bill of health."

Amaya sighs and leans farther back against the railing, the cool metal soothing her warm skin. "Saa~ Sorry, Shiori-nee, it was a spur of the moment thing... I did get pretty lucky though, huh?"

"You mean, you didn't know if it'd work or not?!"

Amaya opened her eyes and gazed at Sakura as the pinkette spoke. "Nope. I was just lucky that I had enough chakra left in me for those last few moves..."

Everyone around to hear, save for Kakashi, blanched at her words.

"You could've blown yourself up!"

"Saa~ I suppose so."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Quiet down will ya? _Go off_ on me later once I've had some sleep."

"Amaya!" Sakura groaned, massaging her temples. "Now isn't the time for your stupid puns!"

"Heh, sorry! ~"

Gai's eyes fill with tears as he kneels in front of the brunette, grasping her shoulders firmly with both hands. "Just what I'd expect from a member of the Minamoto clan! You're actions were dangerous, but what's the power of youth without a little recklessness?!... Lee! Take note!"

Lee appears behind him, notebook and pencil in hand, his own eyes shining with tears. "Yes, Gai-sensei!"

 **...**

As this was going on, Hayate watched as the arena was cleaned up _again_. Once he was sure everything was in order, he coughs into his hand and turns to look up at the display. "Now, for the next match."

At his words everyone looked towards the monitor as names flashed across the screen. Brimming with excitement, Naruto and Lee both practically throw themselves over the railing, both chanting - praying for their turn.

Amaya sighs and slowly pushes herself up from the floor, grimacing as a sharp tug is felt in her left shoulder - an action not going unnoticed by Kakashi. She sways slightly on her feet and he reaches out to steady her, watching as she rubs the pained area gently.

"Don't overdo it." He advises, his eye trailing down to her bloodstained shirt. "When this is over, we'll get that checked out."

The brunette opens her mouth to argue but stops as Naruto begins to cheer loudly, prompting her to look back to the screen with a knowing look.

 **...**

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**_

"Yeah! It's here! It's here at last! The moment I've been waiting for! Finally I get a chance to show what I've got!" Naruto cheers, wiggling around in excitement.

Beside him, Lee deflates. "Oh.. I'm going to die of old age before I get my turn. I just wanted the chance to show Sakura and Amaya what I am made of! They're going to get tired of waiting... All I want is a chance! Is that too much to ask?!" He grumbles, hunching over depressed.

' _Lee.. he's just like Gai used to be_.' Kakashi muses, looking away from the downhearted boy and to his mentor. At that exact moment Gai sends him a thumbs up along with a wide, sparkly smile.

"Good luck, Naruto! Do your best!"

"You know it, Sakura!"

' _It's your moment, Naruto. Go on, show us. Show us how much you've grown_.'

"It's my time to shine!"

 **...**

"Now, the seventh match. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate grunts as the two boys stand in front of him.

Naruto grins. "Sorry, Kiba, don't take it personally if I blow you away!"

"That's just what I was gonna say, only not so politely! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba retorts, his eyes flicking up to the pup resting on his head, receiving a small yip in return.

"Oh yeah? Well talking's easy! Let's see what you've gotta say at the end of the match!" Naruto replies, pointing at the two determined.

Kiba growls in annoyance. "Tch, little squirt!"

The blond watches with squinted eyes as the Inuzuka gently sets the canine down on the ground. "Wait a second, are you kidding me?! What's the puppy doing here? He's just gonna get in the way!"

"Deal with it! I never go into battle without Akamaru!" Kiba exclaims with the dog barking along in agreement.

Naruto turns to Hayate for help. "C'mon, isn't that against the rules or something?"

The sickly proctor coughs into his hand, shaking his head slightly. "No. Like Shino's bugs, they are apart of him. He is within the rules."

"Uhh..." Naruto voices, turning to face Kiba once more. "Whatever, fine with me! I do my best work with a handicap!" He exclaims, grinning cockily.

"Hah! We'll just see about that!" Kiba laughs mockingly, standing to his full height before dropping into his fighting stance, his eyes briefly moving to the pup at his feet. "Akamaru, you stay here and leave it all to me. I've got it."

The small pup barks in response but the noise is almost completely drowned out by the blond's female teammates loud cheering from above.

 **...**

"GO ON, NARUTO! YOU CAN'T LOSE TO THIS JERK!" Sakura yells with a fist-pump, stepping to the side slightly to give Amaya more room.

The brunette climbs up onto the railing and leans over, her hands cupping her mouth. "YOU CAN DO IT, NARUTO! SEND THAT PUP HOME TO HIS MOMMA - WITH HIS TAIL BETWEEN HIS LEGS!" She cheers, laughing afterwards as Kiba sends her a harsh glare.

Kakashi's chuckles at the taunt, making sure to keep a hold on the girls shirt so she wouldn't fall. ' _The moment's finally here_.' He muses, turning his gaze to the duo below.

 **...**

Kiba moves his eyes away from Amaya's form and back to Naruto. ' _Heh, I wonder how much stronger he's gotten since he's become a Genin?... Cause if he's anything like he used to be_...' He thought, trailing off as a cocky smirk pulled at his lips. "Look, I feel sorry for you. So I'm gonna finish you off with one shot, 'kay?"

"Yeah, is that right? Man you're even dumber than you look if you think you could beat me." Naruto replies, a mocking smile on his lips.

Kiba growls. "You sure talk tough for such a little squirt!"

Hayate clears his throat and takes a step back. "When you're ready, you can begin."

 **...**

His words prompt an instant reaction as Kiba performs a hand sign.

' _Shikyaku no Jutsu!_ ' Kiba thought to himself, kneeling on all fours as chakra surrounds his body, the action revealing his now claw-like nails.

"Here I come!" The brunet warns before running forward at an unexpected speed, hitting Naruto in the stomach - sending the blond flying backwards. Kiba then glances in the proctors direction. "This little guys gonna be out for a while. You can call the match."

Not a moment too soon, however, Naruto is pushing himself up from the floor with a low grunt. The two then go back and forth once again, exchanging snarky comments and replies until finally:

"I just wanted to see what you've got! Frankly, you hit like an old lady!... You'd have a better chance of winning this if you send that puppy in to fight for you!" Naruto laughs coolly.

"You're gonna regret that!" Kiba snarls, turning to look at the small dog at his side. "C'mon, Akamaru!" The puppy barks in response and the duo charge forward. While running, Kiba reaches into his pouch and pulls out a couple of smoke bombs. He throws them Naruto's way, and they detonate immediately on impact, surrounding both himself and the blond in smoke and obscuring them from view to those above.

A moment or so passes before Naruto suddenly bursts from the smoke cloud with a cough, however, Akamaru was waiting. The small dog pounces, knocking the blond back into the smoke and earning a laugh from Kiba in response.

"He fell for it!" The brunet exclaims, jumping back once the smoke finally clears, revealing Naruto on the ground - with a patiently waiting Akamaru at his side. "Yeah! This fight is over!" He cheers again with a large grin as he kneels, his arms wide open to catch the small pup as it runs towards him. "Good doggie! Way to g—!"

Suddenly, Akamaru lets out an almost feral growl as he jumps, sinking his teeth into the boys arm.

"Hey, Akamaru! What are you doing?!" Kiba asks in disbelief, attempting to gently shake the dog off, only for the canine to bite down harder.

Not even a split second later, Akamaru disappears with a small pop, revealing Naruto. "Surprise! Got ya!" The blond exclaims, his teeth still locked around Kiba's arm.

"You used a Transformation Jutsu!" Kiba growls in surprise before his eyes narrow into slits. "You little... Get off! Let got of me!"

Naruto stumbles back as the brunet pushes him away and spits on the ground, his expression one of disgust. " _Bleh_...! You smell even worse than the dog!"

"What'd you do to him?! Where is he?!" Kiba snarls as the blond moves to stand next to his clone.

"He's right here!" The blond informs as the clone stands, holding a whimpering Akamaru up by the scruff of his neck.

 **...**

As the blond continues to cackle to himself, Kiba takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Amaya's eyes narrow at the large smile forming on his face. ' _What's he up to now?_ ' She wonders curiously, her eyes tracking Kiba's movements as he reaches into one of his pouches.

' _He's about to find out that Kiba and Akamaru have tricks of their own_.' Kurenai muses with a smile as the blond below voices his confusion.

 **...**

"Naruto, if I were you, I'd let Akamaru go!" The brunet warns, flicking a small pill to the pup.

Akamaru catches the pill in his mouth and eats it, and not a moment too soon, his once cute appearance drastically changes. His teeth grow longer and sharper, and his once snow-white fur turns a deep russet color.

As soon as the transformation is over, Akamaru kicks out one of his hind legs, hitting the clone and making it disperse with a _pop_. Now free, the canine quickly crosses the room, returning to his owner's side.

"What the heck happened?! What was that thing you fed him? How come all of his fur just turned red?!" Naruto questions.

Kiba's grin turns feral. "Are you sure you wanna stick around to find out?" He replies with a question of his own before also eating a small pill. "Let's go, Akamaru!" He calls, kneeling low to the ground so the pup could jump up and return to his usual resting place on the brunets head. Once settled, Kiba raises back up slightly and makes a hand-sign. "Gijù Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin!" He exclaims, and as soon as the words escape his lips, Akamaru's small, russet form transforms into a clone of Kiba.

Naruto takes a cautious step back. "He's gotta crazy look in his eyes all of a sudden!" He mutters before turning to Hayate with squinted eyes. "Hey, wait a second, he took something! That's not fair, that's cheating! He ought to be disqualified!"

"Food pills. They're just another tool, they're allowed." Hayate wheezes through another cough, none too bothered.

Naruto groans in exasperation. "You're no help at all!"

 **...**

"I don't get it? What was that stuff he ate?" Shikamaru murmurs, voicing most of the Leaf Genin's confusion.

"Those are food pills." Chōji answers immediately after, gaining the attention of those around him.

"They're what?"

"It's something the military developed. An energy booster that's so powerful, that troops who take it could fight for three days and nights without a break." He replies before giving a halfhearted shrug. "But after extended battling, it can result in high levels of anxiety and almost total exhaustion. Right now, Kiba and Akamaru's chakra is at least doubled in strength."

Amaya looks away from the trio that was Team 10 and to the fight below, watching as Naruto continuously dodged attack after attack from the duo. ' _The last test alone was enough to wear anyone down..._ ' She muses, her fingers subconsciously tracing her newly acquired scar through her shirt. ' _Naruto's best bet is to wear 'em down and strike once they crash... He's persistent, almost to an annoying degree, but he'd have to keep a constant distance from Kiba and Akamaru, and that'd be a feat within itself with the way things are now._ '

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaims with a light gasp as the blond sidesteps another swipe from Akamaru.

"It's bad news, for Naruto." Asuma suddenly voices, gaining the Genin's attention. "Kiba already fights like a wild beast and his chakra's intense enough even without enhancement... The idea of these pills doubling the strength of his chakra? Well, they're the perfect weapon for Kiba."

"All more the reason for him to use it." Amaya grumbles with a huff. ' _Kinda scummy in my opinion, but if it works and gets the job done, why fix it?_ '

 **...**

Kiba makes another swipe, barely missing Naruto's face by a few inches, slicing a few strands of his hair instead.

As the blond jumps back Akamaru surges forward, aiming for his stomach. Naruto avoids, but stumbles a bit, almost losing his balance completely. He then pivots on his heel once again at the last second, avoiding another punch as he jumps back - with the duo following closely behind.

Naruto jumps into the air to avoid another attack, earning a smirk from Kiba in response. "Now I've got ya! Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga!" The brunet exclaims as he and Akamaru also leap into the air. The duo then begin to spin rapidly, creating two swirling vortexes that slam into the blond - sending him to the ground roughly.

"I told ya it was gonna get serious!" Kiba sneers as he and Akamaru land a few feet away.

Naruto twitches, groaning as he attempted to push himself up. "I will... I will..be... Hokage! I will!"

"And how are ya gonna do that while lying flat on your face?" Kiba retorts with a laugh. "C'mon! Do you really believe a weakling like you could be Hokage? You must be weak in the head!"

 **...**

"On your feet, Naruto!" Sakura encourages, gripping the railings tightly.

Amaya growls to herself as Kiba's obnoxious laugh grew louder. Climbing up onto the railing slightly, she's faintly aware of Kakashi and Shikamaru taking a hold of the back her shirt and arm. "C'MON, NARUTO! LIKE _HELL_ I'M GONNA LET YOU LOSE TO _KIBA_ OF ALL PEOPLE! GET UP AND SHOW THAT PUNK WHAT FOR!"

"OI! THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Kiba snarls, glaring up at the Minamoto.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS, DOG-BREATH?!" Amaya retorts, though her sudden spike of anger is momentarily forgotten as Kakashi wounds an arm around her waist to pull her down onto level flooring before covering her mouth with his free hand.

"Why don't we calm down, hm?" The Jounin hums cheerfully, completely un-phased as the brunette struggled in his grip.

Shikamaru shakes his head at his friend, sweatdropping at her antics. ' _Every time..._ '

 **...**

Naruto, spurred on by his friends words of encouragement, finally stands from the floor, much to Kiba's chargin. "Sorry, but you can forget about being Hokage, because I'm the top-dog around here!"

"You're kidding? You're a real glutton for punishment, aren't ya?" Kiba asks somewhat amused as Naruto grins at him. "Okay, it's your funeral... I'm gonna make sure you don't get up again! Let's go, Akamaru!"

Naruto prepares himself as the duo run forward once more. "How many times are you gonna use that move?"

"Just once more!"

As they near, Naruto jumps back but is too slow as Kiba throws a few more smoke bombs, effectively trapping the blond as he and Akamaru repeat their previous attack.

 **...**

"What's going on? I can't see!" Shikamaru groans, squinting his eyes as if it would help him see through the smoke.

Kakashi chuckles knowingly, releasing Amaya from his hold as she became too invested with the fight to struggle anymore. "Very clever."

Sakura turns to him curiously. "Huh?"

"Wait. You'll see."

Not a moment later, the smoke disperses, revealing three Kiba's facing one another as they stood in a half circle.

"Woah... Perfect! Good one, Naruto! Brilliant!" Sakura praises, a wide smile forming on her lips. "He's made himself look like Kiba, so now Kiba doesn't know which one to go after! He's gotta be careful or he might attack Akamaru."

"And meanwhile, Naruto is safe to attack either one! Brilliant idea! WHOOHOO!" Lee cheers ecstatically.

Sakura nods happily. "He's got 'em completely stumped! Hah!"

Amaya steps forward and leans against the railing. "If his senses are as sharp as he claims, Kiba can still sniff 'em out, but it's still a good way to change the flow of the match." She murmurs, imagining different scenarios in her mind. "If Naruto plays his cards right and soon, he might finally gain the upper-hand."

 **...**

"Okay, so I see you've gotten better at the Transformation Jutsu, but you forgot one little thing! I admit, you look just like me and that threw me off for a minute, but I still know which one is you. You can't hide from me! Wanna know why?" Kiba asks before surging forward, punching one of the clones in the face, sending it to the floor. "I can smell ya, Kid. There's just no way of getting past our sense of smell. Tough luck, games over."

As the brunet laughs, the attacked clone disperses to reveal Akamaru. Kiba's laugh halts immediately before he angrily turns to the remaining clone. "So it's you messing with me!" He snarls, though his rage is quickly quelled once he attacks the remaining clone - which had promptly dispersed to also reveal Akamaru. "What?!"

Suddenly, the first Akamaru stands and disperses with a pop, this time revealing Naruto. The blond runs forward, and as Kiba spins to face him, he kicks the brunet in the face, sending him backwards.

As he sits up and as Naruto laughs smugly, realization comes to Kiba, prompting him to send the real Akamaru a guilt-filled look before it's replaced by rage. "Little squirt!" He snaps, turning his attention to Naruto.

"A smart Shinobi, is careful how he uses his jutsu. Otherwise it's liable to come back and bite him in the butt!" Naruto taunts, giving the brunet a thumbs down. "Dummy!"

Standing, Kiba takes a deep breath and bites his fist. Once calm enough, he reaches into his pouch and pulls out eight shuriken.

"Heh, so are you finally getting serious, Kiba?" Naruto questions smugly, nodding his head as he makes a hand-sign. "Good, that means it's time to unveil something special I've been saving. My super-secret killer move!"

Kiba halts momentarily. "Your what? You've gotta be kidding me." He grunts, though when Naruto's expression remains the same he can't help but snort. "Hah! "Super-secret killer move", get out of here! It's a bluff!"

"Yeah? Well try me and find out!"

At the blond's response, Kiba runs forward, throwing the shuriken in his hands. However, Naruto jumps back, dodging every one. Snarling, Kiba then makes a hand-sign. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Naruto lands, and after safely regaining his footing he looks up, only to be met with a punch that sends him backwards. Skidding to a stop, the blond doesn't have time to react as Kiba is at his side once more, hitting him again.

Shaking off the pain, Naruto quickly stood, prompting Kiba to charge forward once more. However, this time Naruto blocked the oncoming punch and took hold of Kiba's arm, throwing the brunet across the room. "I will be Hokage! I will never lose to you, or anyone here!"

At his proclamation, Kiba laughs. "Dream on, Kid! How can you beat me, when you can't keep up with me?" He replies before going on the attack again.

Naruto jumps back, receiving a scratch to his arm. Kiba pivots on his heels, following close after, and Naruto is too late to react as he's hit again and sent flying.

"Hah, you wanted me to get serious, so I got serious! You get it now? You were just kidding yourself, you never even had a chance." Kiba mocked through heavy pants, becoming increasingly tired with the blond's tenacity.

Once again, and much to Kiba's chagrin, Naruto stands. "I absolutely..will not lose!" He proclaims, looking Kiba dead in the eye. "Guess that means you're out of luck."

"You're a scrappy little squirt, I'll give ya that!" Kiba states, taking a deep breath.

Naruto smirks and makes a hand-sign. "That's enough of this! It's time to unveil my new technique!"

Not wanting to give him anymore chances, Kiba charges forward. He slides past Naruto before quickly backtracking, aiming to attack the blond from behind. However, before he could do anything, Naruto unsuspectingly farts right in the brunet's face.

Kiba, due to his clans enhanced sense of smell, stops immediately, his expression becoming one of immense disgust. And not even a second passes before he's quickly backing off, wanting to get as far away from the blond as possible.

 **...**

Amaya facepalms, the sound alone earning her a few concerned and understanding glances from those near her. "Saa~... When I said he had a chance in gaining the upper-hand, this isn't what I intended..."

Kakashi sighs, feeling as if he aged another year due to the blond's unpredictability. ' _Who said Naruto had run out of gas? The poor guys jutsu lead him right into it._ '

 **...**

"Ugh! Nasty!" Kiba coughs, his eyes squinted as he cupped a hand over his nose and mouth with a gag.

 **...**

' _Was that his new "super-secret killer move"? I wonder... I mean, he always was unpredictable._ ' Kakashi mused again, his eye moving down in Sakura's direction when she spoke up.

"Whatever works, Naruto! You slowed him down, at least!"

 **...**

"I wish I could say I planned it!" Naruto babbles out, pushing his embarrassment aside for the time being as he makes another hand-sign. "But anyway, the time has come to unleash my new technique! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He exclaims as four clones appear and surround Kiba on all sides. "You've kicked me around pretty good so far! Now it's payback time!"

Kiba's eyes take in each clone one by one, his annoyance rising by the second. "Well?!"

As soon as he questioned the blond's next move, one of the clones surged forward and punched Kiba in the face.

Then as the clone lands, the real Naruto uses its back as a launching pad - sending himself up into the air as the remaining clones attack.

They kick the brunet up and into the air, and Naruto takes this chance to kick Kiba in the face, sending him back to the ground roughly. "Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!"

 **...**

' _Hm... A new technique?_ ' Kakashi muses to himself with a hum, somewhat surprised that the blond _actually_ had another move up his sleeve. _Somewhat_. ' _I'd say he picked that up from watching Sasuke. At least he changed the name... Sort of._ '

As the clones disperse, Hayate makes his way over to check on the groaning brunet. Once satisfied, he backs away - coughing into his hand. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

"WHOOHOO!"

"YES, NARUTO! THAT'S MY TEAMMATE, WAY TO GO!"

Listening to Lee and Sakura cheering to her left and the surprised comments from Team 10 on her right, Amaya shook her head at the absurdity of it all, though that didn't stop her from gracing the cackling blond a proud smile when he returned to the upper-level.

 **...**

"Alright, we'll now pick the names for the next match."

Everyone turns to the display at that, watching the remaining names flash across the screen - the pick surprising everyone in the room.

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga**_

All is silent as the two make their way towards the proctor.

Neji sends the shyer Hyuuga a look of disdain. "I never thought you and I would have to face each other, Hinata."

"Nor I, Brother." She replies, her voice wavering slightly.

 **...**

"What'd she call 'em?!"

"Brother?! Those two are brother and sister?!"

At Sakura and Naruto's confused responses, Kakashi hums. "They're both descendants from the Hyuuga clan, one of the most ancient and honorable families of the Hidden Leaf Village... Not actually brother and sister."

"Okay, but they're related somehow, right?" Sakura prods, turning her attention away from the duo below momentarily and to her sensei.

"Yes, in the way a branch in a great tree is related to its trunk. Technically, they're more like cousins." Kakashi answers.

Naruto's eyes squint. "The trunk.. of a tree?"

"Yes. Hinata belongs to the family's main household, directly descended from the head of the clan. While Neji's family is just a side branch of the clan." Lee informs, turning in their direction.

"Still, they're family and now they have to fight each other... I feel for them, it must be hard." Sakura murmurs, looking down to the duo below.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

Lee sighs. "It may not be as hard as it seems... I have heard that for many generations now, that there has been some bad blood between the two families."

Naruto is the one to ask this time. "Hmm.. and why's that?"

"I have never known the specifics. But you know about the blood-line traits of the great ninja clans like the Uchiha, Minamoto, and Hyuuga, special techniques and abilities unique to those families? The first generation of the Hyuuga clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored the main branch of the family. It seems some branches in the family broke these rules."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura questioned.

Lee shakes his head. "Anyway, it is said that because of that, there has been friction between the branches of the clan."

"So it's like this match is a family feud!" Sakura muses in realization.

Amaya hums to herself, not once taking her eyes off the two Hyuuga's throughout the whole conversation. ' _It's a shame that children have to get involved because of their father's pride... Seems like poor Hinata is caught up right in the middle of it, in some way._ '

"Look, they're about to start." Kakashi cuts in, switching the subject for the time being.

 **...**

"Alright, you may begin when ready." Hayate informs, taking a step back to give the two more room.

Neji readies his stance. "Before we do this, a word of advice. Hinata, listen to me." He orders, prompting her to meet his gaze. "Withdraw now. You know you were never meant to be a ninja."

Hinata's eyes widen at his words, though Neji continues unperturbed.

"You're too kind and gentle, you seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others... Admit it. You have no confidence, you feel inferior to everyone else here. It would've been better for you to simply remain a Genin, but to register for the Chunin Exams, you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to take part in these exams, but Shino and Kiba did and you couldn't bare to let your teammates down, could you?"

Hinata shakes her head frantically. "No! You're wrong!... You're wrong, I wanted— I had to find out... I did it because I wanted to see if I could change."

Neji scoffs. "Hinata, you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch."

"What...?"

"People can't change, no matter how hard they try! They can't run away from their true nature. _A failure will always be a failure_."

 **...**

"What an asshole! That's such a close-minded way of thinking!" Amaya grunts, gritting her teeth at the male Hyuuga's belittlement.

Beside her, Naruto growls lowly to himself. ' _Listen to this guy!_ '

 **...**

"People are judged by their true nature." Neji states before elaborating further. "It is the way of the world. That is why we have an _elite_ and why there are _outcasts_... We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and study, but ultimately we are judged by what we cannot change... What cannot be changed must be _endured_. _We are who we are_ , Hinata, and we must live with it. Just like I have to live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan while I am from a lesser branch."

"I understand these things because I see the world clearly, through my Byakugan... Despite your brave words, what you're really thinking is that you'd like to run, run as far away from here as you can."

"No, you're wrong!" Hinata exclaims, shaking her head once more. "You're wrong about me!"

 **...**

Sakura turns to Kakashi. "Byakugan...?"

"It's the Kekkei Genkai or bloodline trait of the Hyuuga. A visual jutsu like Sasuke's Sharingan." The Jounin explains before continuing, "In fact, they say the Uchiha clan's Sharingan was derived from the Byakugan sometime long ago. But for sheer power of insight, the Byakugan is the stronger of the two."

 **...**

Neji makes a hand-sign. "Byakugan!"

Veins appear around his eyes, giving him an even more intimidating stare. "My eyes cannot be deceived! Just one moment ago, in the slightest of movements, your gaze drifted to the upper-left corner of the room. I saw at that moment, you were thinking of your past, _your bitter past_. And then, almost immediately after, your gaze drifted to the lower-right - it was a mere flicker of the eyes, but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. You're seeing your old self and wondering if your life has prepared you enough for this moment. You're picturing the outcome of the battle, you see yourself losing."

His eyes then moved down her to stance, observing the way Hinata held herself. "And the way you're holding your arms in front of your body like that? It tells me you're trying to build a wall between us to keep me at bay. You want to keep me from reading the deepest recesses if your mind, and why? Because everything I said is true. Shall I go on?"

By this point Hinata was trembling, obviously flustered and unsure of what to say or do.

Neji ignored her silence and continued anyway. "That familiar gesture of putting your finger to your lips?... I know that it's a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic - made all the more desperate because you know it's futile! _It's all futile, Hinata_. You are what you are, whether you admit it or not. You already know."

 **...**

"THAT DOES IT!"

Amaya jumps, startled as Naruto suddenly lost his composure beside her.

Everyone turns to the blond as he begins speaking once more. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HER WHAT SHE CAN OR CAN'T BE?!" He roars once more before addressing Hinata. "GO ON, HINATA! SHOW THIS GUY HE'S WRONG!"

When Hinata doesn't do anything but stare up at him wide-eyed, Naruto tightens his grip on the railing and leans forward. "HINATA! YOU'RE JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND TAKE THAT?! DO SOMETHING, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"N-Naruto, calm down..." Amaya murmurs, resting a hand on his shoulder only to be shrugged off.

 **...**

Hinata bows her head for a moment before looking up at Neji as he turns to face her.

"If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen." He warns.

Despite the underlying threat, Hinata begins to make hand-signs. "Byakugan!" She exclaims, activating her Kekkei Genkai as she dropped into a fighting stance. "Defend yourself, my brother!"

Neji scowls at her change in mood but follows her example. "Very well then."

Both stay completely still for a minute, evaluating one another closely before finally charging forward. Hinata attacks first, jutting her palm forwards with a burst of chakra.

Neji - as expected - blocks expertly, weaving side to side as the younger female quickly followed through with a few more jabs. Then, after seeing an opening, he counters - though Hinata is able to block each of his attacks with one of her own.

This continues for a few more minutes, both repeatedly attacking and countering before Hinata finally surges forward - aiming for Neji's abdomen - though her fingers barely graze the fabric of his shirt as he takes a quick step back.

They pause once again, making sure to keep their stances and Byakugan ready for the slightest change in movement.

 **...**

"Did she get him?!" Sakura questions, leaning forward to as if to spot any changes in Neji's appearance.

Naruto shakes his head, just as invested. "No way! She hardly touched him!"

"Even so, a glancing blow is enough. That is what makes the Hyuuga clan the most of formidable of fighters." Lee comments, not taking his eyes off the fight.

Amaya nods in agreement. "Saa~ they're definitely someone you wouldn't want to go up against alone, that is unless you're sure you can go head-to-head with their speed and reflexes."

"What does? What are you two talking about?" Sakura questions, looking between the battling duo and the two Taijutsu users to her right.

"Like the Minamoto, their Taijutsu is a unique one. It's been passed down for generations." Gai informs, watching as the two Hyuuga shift positions slightly before continuing. "It's not the kind of Taijutsu Lee and I employ. We tend on inflicting external damage, we use crushing blows to raise contusions and break limbs, pounding our enemy. The Hyuuga way is to attack their opponents internal organs and chakra network through which the chakra flows. Their way is more.. _subtle_." He then shrugs. "Perhaps not as thrilling to watch, but it gradually takes effect with devastating results."

"You see, you can't build up your internal organs, no matter how hard you train." Kakashi adds, earning Naruto and Sakura's attention. "Even the toughest ninja is vulnerable to this kind of attack."

 **...**

Hinata and Neji continue circling one another, neither one attacking for a moment until they both finally surge forward at the same time, their hits harder and faster than before.

This time, Hinata makes a move for Neji's face. However, he blocks the attack once again, the counter prompting them both to jump back - separating them a good few feet apart.

 **...**

"HINATA! WAY TO GO!" Naruto cheers boisterously, feeling oddly proud of the shy Hyuuga.

Sakura, on the other hand, was still reeling at the information Gai and Kakashi shared. "They attack the chakra network?! These people are amazing..."

Naruto turns to her at that. "Yeah, you could say that again... So, what is the chakra network, anyway?"

Sakura lets her head fall back as she groans. "Don't you know anything?"

Lee smiles and turns to Naruto. "Here, I will explain it... It is the complex system of circulatory canals that distribute chakra throughout the body, similar to a persons vascular system - the veins around arteries that carry blood."

Naruto hums with a nod. "I get it! Only these veins carry chakra not blood."

Lee's bushy brows furrow slightly as he nods thoughtfully. "Uh.. basically. Furthermore, the chakra network is so closely interwoven with all the most vital internal organs, that they are virtually one in the same. Therefore, when the network is attacked, these organs suffer damage as well."

"Wow, Lee! How'd you ever get to be so smart?!" Naruto asks innocently, though that didn't stop Sakura from bonking him on the top of the head at his rudeness.

"IDIOT! HOW'D YOU EVER GET TO BE A GENIN?!" She screeches out over the blond's whimpers of pain.

Amaya turns to Lee and bows. "Sorry about him, Lee! He didn't mean for that to sound so rude..." She apologizes, though he waves her off with a bright, sparkly smile.

Sakura sighs and turns away from Naruto, focusing on Kakashi instead. "But, Sensei... How do they know where to strike their opponent? I mean, the chakra network is invisible to the eye, right? So, how do they know where to land their blows?"

"You're forgetting their Byakugan... There are few things invisible to those eyes. What's more, when they strike a blow, it's a little different from a normal attack. A small, but intense burst if their own chakra is released from their hand, it drills into the opponents body, directly attacking his chakra network."

 **...**

Hinata charges forward once more and Neji makes sure to meet her halfway, both moving so fast that those above couldn't tell what happened when the two suddenly froze in place.

"Did she get 'em?!" Amaya questions aloud, angling her body in a futile attempt of seeing past Neji's still form.

 **...**

Suddenly, and after a tense silence passes, Hinata coughs up blood. "So that's it, huh? That's all there is to the main branches power?" Neji asks, almost smugly.

 **...**

"Wait... What is going on?! I mean, I saw Hinata hit Neji perfectly!" Naruto exclaims.

 **...**

Hinata bats away Neji's hand - which was pressed against her chest - in response before aiming for his face a second time. However, Neji easily blocks the oncoming attack and brings his free hand up, jabbing two of his fingers into her forearm.

Then, after a moment of staring the younger Hyuuga down, Neji pushes the sleeve of her jacket up, revealing her pale arm covered in multiple pea-sized bruises.

Hinata gasps in surprise, her eyes widening at the sight. "B-but, you mean...? All this time, you—"

"That's right..." Neji interrupts, his eyes briefly flickering down to her arm. "I could see your chakra points the whole time."

 **...**

"Damn..." Amaya grumbles, pity and disappointment bubbling in her stomach for the shy Hyuuga. ' _I guess this fight is over then..._ '

"Huh? What is he talking about?" Naruto asks, looking around at those near him in hopes of an explanation.

Luckily Kakashi delivers. "On the chakra network, there are three-hundred and sixteen energy centers - or chakra points - and each are only about the size of the head of a pen. Hitting one directly can affect the chakra flow, either halting it or increasing it, depending on how the attacker strikes the chakra points."

"Theoretically," he continues, "Doing so allows a ninja to gain complete control over an opponents chakra flow. But these chakra points... They're undetectable, even to my Sharingan eye... And even beyond his ability to see the chakra points, he can target them accurately, even during intense battle."

 **...**

Not wasting another moment, Neji strikes Hinata a second time. Slamming his palm into her chest, he sends her flying back. As she hits the floor roughly, he walks forward - completely unbothered. "Look, Hinata, I'm completely out of your league and that won't change. This is what separates the elite from the failures. You may not like it, but it's a fact." He pauses, taking in her fallen, wheezing form before continuing. "From the instant you said you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed. And now, you're consumed with hopelessness." He takes another step closer. "Now this is your last warning, Hinata. Forfeit this match."

Hinata pushes herself up and into her knees, attempting to stand. "I... I-I never.. go back.. on my word!" She insists, slowly standing to her full height. "Because that too, is my nindo. My ninja way!" She states determinedly, activating her Byakugan once more.

Neji's scowl deepens as he does the same. "Bring it on!"

However, before Hinata could move as much as an inch, she winces - clutching her chest as she coughs up more blood.

Neji's stance never wavered.

 **...**

' _Neji's hits to Hinata's chakra points have completely stopped her chakra flow. That means she can no longer send chakra into her opponents body to fight in the Gentle Fist Style. This match is as good as over..._ ' Kakashi thought, his eye then focuses solely on the male Hyuuga. ' _I never imagined there would be someone this powerful here... I'm afraid that even as strong as Sasuke is, he is no match for Neji._ ' His gaze then falls onto the brunette before him. ' _Amaya, on the other hand, would possibly be a bad match up for him, but she hasn't completely mastered her family's technique yet - at best, she'd just be able to hold him off for a few minutes before losing._ '

' _It looks like Neji is gonna win this match. This girl just doesn't have what it takes to bring him down._ ' Gai thought to himself, proud of his students achievement but also concerned about his current behavior.

Ino shudders, worry filling her eyes due to her former classmates current state. "Woah, did you see his eyes? Do you really think he's gonna try to kill her? He wouldn't..."

"Doesn't it seem like the difference in strength makes it unfair? He's just way too strong. It's a mismatch! Seriously!" Sakura murmurs.

Amaya sighs, briefly meeting the pinkette's eyes. "Sadly, that doesn't matter right now. It's simply shitty luck that Hinata got matched with him at all."

Listening to all of the commentary around him, Naruto's brows furrow worriedly - though that doesn't stop him from cheering the girl on. "GO, HINATA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

 **...**

Egged on somewhat by the blond's words of encouragement, Hinata runs forward once again.

The two enter another Taijutsu battle, neither giving any room for for openings. Taking a chance, Hinata goes for another attack, though Neji is too quick as he side-steps to the left, tripping her up.

Hinata falls forward and Neji takes the chance. Jutting his hand upwards, his palm makes contact with her chin, sending her backwards. She tumbles across the floor roughly before finally skidding to a stop, clutching her chest with another wet cough. It takes her a moment to gather herself, but once she does, she's charging forward once more.

Neji decides to make his final move. Once again, he meets her head-on, slamming his hand into her chest a second time. Almost instantly, Hinata's Byakugan fades and she falls to the floor face-first.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Neji asks, looking down at her unconscious form. "Your strikes were ineffective the very start. You're finished." And with that, his own Byakugan fades and he turns to walk away.

 **...**

Hayate walks forward, his gaze falling from Neji to Hinata. A moment passes as he waited for her to make any sign of movement. Seeing none, he decides to officially end the match. "Since she's no longer able to continue this match—"

"NO! DON'T STOP THIS MATCH!"

Everyone turns to look at Naruto, startled by his yell.

"Naruto!" Sakura calls sternly, her eyes narrowing. "What on earth are you doing?! Hinata's had it! You can see she's unconscious, can't you...?"

Sakura trails off, immediately taking notice as Hinata attempts to push herself from the floor.

The female Hyuuga eventually stands, clutching at her ribs tightly, her pants filling the stunned silence of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?! If you continue to fight, you're going to die." Neji snaps, his annoyance growing at the girls behavior.

Uncharacteristically, Hinata meets his gaze, a small, confident smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "I'm far from.. finished!"

Neji reawakens his Byakugan in response. "Give up the tough guy act! I can tell you're barely standing... You've been carrying a heavy burden, having been born to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, and you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak. But look, people can't change the way they are. That's just how it is. Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore!"

Hinata shakes her head no in response. "No, you're wrong, Brother. You've got it backwards. You see, I can tell.. that you're the one— You're suffering much more than I."

"I what?!" Neji questions furiously.

Hinata smiles. "You're the one whose all torn up, about the main and side branches of the Hyuuga clan."

Enraged, Neji growls and charges forward.

"Neji, no! The match is over!" Hayate yells, running forward in hopes of intercepting the male Hyuuga. ' _Oh man..._ '

"Stop him!" Amaya yelps with a gasp, becoming faintly aware of the disappearance of the three Jounin near her.

 **...**

As Neji nears his cousin; Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai all suddenly appear - all three holding the boy in place as Hayate stands between him and Hinata, jutsu at the ready.

"Neji! Get ahold of yourself, you promised me you wouldn't let this whole head family thing get you riled up!" Gai scolds, keeping his arm firmly in place around the boys neck and shoulders in a loose chokehold.

"Why are you and the other Jounin butting in?! The head family gets special treatment, huh?!"

Before Gai could respond, Hinata lets out a gasp and falls to her knees.

Kurenai gasps in response and lets go of the boys arm as she jumps up and races to her students side. "Hinata!... Hinata!"

"Screw this!" Amaya snaps, gritting her teeth as she climbs up onto the railing, jumping down to the lower-level.

"Amaya!" Sakura yelps before she, Lee, and Naruto follow the brunettes lead immediately after.

By the time the four reach them, Kurenai has Hinata on her back. "Hinata, you okay?! Hey!" Naruto questions worriedly, kneeling by the girls side.

Hinata opens her eyes, blinking up at the blond sluggishly. "N-Naruto... I just... I— Do you..." Whatever it was, she never got to ask as she trails off, passing out on the spot.

 **...**

"Hey you, loser." Neji calls out suddenly as Kakashi and Gai release their holds on him, drawing everyone's attention to him for the moment. "I have two pieces of advice for you." He informs, locking eyes with Naruto. "First of all, if you intend to call yourself a Shinobi, stop that stupid cheering of yours. It's disgraceful. And second, once a failure, always a failure - you can't change that."

Naruto stands and slowly turns to face him. "We'll see about that." He growls, his fist clenching tightly at his side.

Neji smirks, almost tauntingly - the action enraging Naruto, making him charge forward with a yell.

However, he doesn't get far as Amaya suddenly appears at his side. She trips the blond up and grabs the back of his jacket, then by pivoting on her heel, she spins them both around while simultaneously wrapping her arm around his neck in a chokehold - keeping the blond firmly in place as Lee moved to stand between them both and Neji.

"What are you two doing?!" Naruto yells, his gaze moving from Amaya to the back of Lee's head as he squirmed in the brunette's hold, prompting her to kick the bend of his leg, sending him to the floor on his knees.

"Naruto, I get where you're coming from, believe me! But the rules say all fighting must be done officially in a match..." Lee explains, a small smirk forming on his face at the thought. "The loser beating the gifted genius through sheer willpower, now wouldn't that make for an exciting match? Even if I am the one whose going to have to fight Neji... Of course, if you ended up fighting him, that is fine, too!"

Amaya sighs and uses her free hand to give the blond a playful yet very painful noogie. "Give it a rest... You need to calm down, acting this way isn't gonna help anybody." She advises, pressing her knuckles down harder onto his scalp - earning her a screech of pain in response. "Besides, you still have a chance to fight him in the finals, don't blow it here, idiot!"

"Alright! Alright!" Naruto babbles, prompting the brunette to release him from her hold and allow him to stand. "You win, Lee, Amaya." He grumbles, sending one last glare in Neji's direction before returning to Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai's side.

Lee stands and turns his attention to Gai, giving his mentor a thumbs up and a sparkly smile. ' _How was that, Gai-sensei?!_ '

Gai stares at him for a moment before returning the sentiment. ' _Good one, Lee! Nice going!_ '

Kakashi gives Amaya an appreciative nod. ' _As usual, leave it to one hothead to calm another with the promise of a beat down..._ ' He thought to himself with an amused hum. That is until Amaya turned her focus onto Neji.

"Oi!" She calls, meeting Hyuuga's gaze head-on. "Since you're so willing to criticize others, _I have two pieces of advice for you. First of all, if you intend to call yourself a Shinobi_ , I suggest you get your attitude in check. _It's disgraceful. And second_ , while your taking a look in that mirror, see if you can find that stick up your ass. Your so tightly wound up, you're becoming a little unhinged."

' _Always the wisecrack..._ ' Kakashi internally groans, though he was somewhat pleased at the brunettes actions.

Neji scowls, taking a step forward. "What?!"

Rolling her eyes, Amaya turns away from him and begins walking towards her teammates. "An _elite_ , as you so kindly put it, doesn't need to stress how superior they are in power or strength - it should be obvious to those around them. Only those who are _insecure or overcompensating for something_ , do it." She then pauses and looks at him over her shoulder. "And since you're so enthralled with the prospect of fate and destiny, I wouldn't get so bigheaded on your win today. _From the moment you_ picked a fight, _your fate was sealed_... Congrats you now have one more person wanting to kick your ass."

Neji opens his mouth to retort but stops as Hinata coughs up more blood - her actions sending nearly everyone into a panic.

Kurenai unzips the girls jacket and places a hand on her chest, her eyes growing wide as a gasp escapes her. ' _Oh no... She's going into cardiac arrest! Was he really trying to kill her?!_ ' She questions, glaring over in Neji's direction.

Noticing the Jounin's look, the male Hyuuga's scowl melted away to form a smirk. "I wouldn't waste your time glaring at me when you should be taking care of her." He calls out to her smugly.

' _Pompous bastard!_ ' Amaya thought, glaring fiercely at him over her shoulder.

Clicking her tongue, Kurenai looks away and towards the observers. "Get a medic! And hurry up!"

Not a second later, three medic-nins were running though the double doors. "We're coming!" One calls out, unrolling a cloth stretcher as he neared.

The other two knelt by Hinata's side, checking her vitals before they made any move to lift her. Soon enough, gasps from the duo fill the room as they began to scramble about with their supplies.

"She has no pulse!"

"This is very serious, she's got ten minutes at best!"

"Lets get her to the emergency room, now!"

"Stand back." One orders, making those surrounding the girl back off - giving the med-nins space. They quickly place the Hyuuga on the stretcher and stand, hurrying her out of the room.

' _Oh, Hinata... I hope she'll be alright._ ' Amaya thought to herself, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

"Hinata..." Naruto murmurs, looking down to the small puddle of blood at his feet - obviously belonging to the aforementioned. Kneeling, he rubs the tips of his fingers through the red liquid before clenching his fist tightly. He then stands and turns to face Neji - who had been watching him closely up to that point - and raises his fist.

Everyone watches the blond with bated breath, waiting for him to speak. And when he did, it did little to ease the tension in the room.

 **...**

"I vow to win!"


	36. Chapter Thirty-Two pt3

****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own original characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sorry for not posting in a while, you guys. Fanfiction is being weird, so I had to work things around a bit in order to upload. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

- _ **Of Matches, Winners, and Reunions pt.3**_ -

A heavy silence filled the air after Naruto's proclamation, and everyone found their gazes alternating between the blond and Neji as the two continued their stare down.

However, other matches needed to be decided, prompting Hayate to speak up. "Enough of that," he coughed, "We're moving on to the next match, everyone please clear the area and return to the upper-levels." He orders, catching sight of the " _cleanup_ _crew_ " as they entered the room to remove Hinata's blood from the floor.

 **...**

Once the crew finished up their task and after the last few stragglers trickled away and reappeared on the second level, the sickly proctor finally turns to the display. "Now, for the tenth matchup."

Everyone watched the board, intrigued - seeing as the last few remaining participants, with the exception of Chōji, seemed to be relatively intimidating opponents. Finally after a moment of waiting, the names were chosen.

 _ **Kazuki Tanaka vs Tetsuya Yamada**_

"So, it's Kazu and Tetsu's turn, eh? Guess I came back at a good time."

Amaya turns as Hikari appears beside her and nods, her gaze quickly returning to the two males as they jumped over the railing and to the lower-level below. _'I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner..._ ' The brunette thought to herself, seeing as the two were the only ones matched up with a teammate.

The Minamoto then allows her gaze to drift towards the blonde a second time, this time landing on the small, white bandage taped to her forehead. "How're you feeling? Did they give you the clear to leave?"

"Pfft, no!" Hikari snickers, sharing an amused look with her "rival". "But I feel fine, plus they were too busy dealing with Eijiro to pay attention to me."

Amaya's brows furrow in concern. "What's wrong with him?... Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since we got here, any reason for that?"

Sighing, Hikari shrugs. "Ah, he got pretty injured during the last few hours of the last test... We got ambushed on our way to the tower - they were amateurs - but they still got a few good hits in."

Lee, having been listening in with the other remaining Genin, stepped forward and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sure he's alright, he wouldn't want you to worry over him... I'll go with you, the next time you visit him, if you want?"

Hikari flushed a light pink and looked to the side. "S-sure do whatever you want..." She stammered out, her face growing a darker shade of vermilion as her head snapped over into his direction. "NOT THAT I NEED SOMEONE TO GO WITH ME OR ANYTHING!"

Lee nodded happily, giving her a sparkly smile and a thumbs up. "Yes! It is a date then!" He replied, unknowingly flustering the Takahashi even more if possible.

'Gai's mini-me, eh?' Shiori mused to herself with a smirk, her expression making Hikari's face turn darker. _'My sister really does have strange tastes..._ '

'Atta boy, Lee...' Gai thought to himself, reaching up to wipe away a tear as he placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Observe, Neji... This is the true power of youth. I hope that you, too, will experience it one day..."

Neji deadpanned and looked away. "This is ridiculous." He muttered grouchily, his eyebrow twitching at the light, taunting snickers coming from those around him.

 **...**

"When you're ready, you may begin." Hayate informs, regaining everyone's attention as he took a step back and away from the duo.

Not hesitating for a split second, both boys sprung forward, engaging in a fierce Taijutsu battle right off the bat.

Tetsuya starts off with a spinning high-kick, following through by an attempt to sweep his teammates feet from under him.

Kazuki dodges both attacks before reaching into his pouch, swiftly and deftly pulling out a kunai and twirling it between his fingers before charging forward again, his weapon clashing with Tetsuya's with a _clang_.

 **...**

"Who do you think will win?" Amaya asks, turning to her distant relatives curiously.

Hikari hums to herself, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "It's hard to say, actually." She answers, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Both are pretty equal in strength and speed, though Tetsu's got _far_ better stamina and chakra control. However, Kazu's got the jump on him with his chakra reserves and Ninjutsu."

"So it could go either way... A battle of strategizing.. brute force, maybe?" Sakura murmurs, suddenly joining the conversation.

"Possibly... But like she said, it's hard to say." Shiori voices, watching the fight below with trained and observant eyes. "In theory, Tetsuya is basically a team medic at this point, he studies various medical practices when he can and has a good idea of what organs and bodily functions are best to attack and render useless during fights. He doesn't really mind what method he uses - it could be through poisons or pressure points. The kid really has no limits - except maybe the _healing_ factor of the subject, but hey, he's learning as he goes."

She pauses for a moment. "Kazuki knows this, and since he's best at mid-to-long range tactics... Well, if he wants to finish this quickly and as painless as possible, it's better if he keeps a good distance between them. If Tetsu is given the opportunity, he could do some pretty good damage in close-range. So, if he can't touch him, he can't hurt him too badly."

 **...**

As if hearing his teachers words, Kazuki jumps back a few feet - already in the process of performing hand-signs. Katōn: Honō no Kabe!" He exclaims, taking a deep breath before exhaling a large fireball that splits directly up the middle. The flames then spread outwards, encircling the two within large, towering walls of fire.

Now with limited space to move in, the two charge forward once more. However, before Kazuki could make any extra moves, Tetsuya quickly throws a couple of senbon - two of which barely graze the red-heads right arm and cheek, drawing blood.

The two then clash once more in a flurry of chakra-enhanced punches and kicks. However, Kazuki's movements started to visibly slow and become slightly more sluggish.

"So that's how it's gonna be, eh?" The red-head grunts, earning a smug smirk from Tetsuya in return. "You're such a weasel! Didn't take you for the type to use underhanded moves like that!"

"You're my teammate, but right now you're also my opponent... I for one, came here to win, what about you?" The ravenet taunts, earning an enraged yell from his teammate.

 **...**

"I don't get it... What did he do?" Sakura questions, turning to look up at the blonde Jounin.

Shiori smirks. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten what I said?" She lightly teases, making the pinkette flush. The blonde then chuckles and gently pats the girl on the head. "I told you Tetsu doesn't care about what tactics he uses, right? Out of the two things I mentioned, what did he do? He obviously didn't attack any pressure points, so that means...?"

"Poison...!" Amaya murmurs in realization, an impressed expression forming on her face. "One that causes paralysis? Considering Tanaka-san's sudden lack in speed, it must be pretty fast-acting... But since it wasn't a direct hit - only a graze - it wasn't as effective?"

"Bingo." Hikari grins, snickering when Sakura let out a gasp. "How else do you think we got our scroll so quickly and through that last test almost completely unscathed?... I mean, don't get me wrong, we all pulled our weight equally, but half of those kids weren't expecting the new concoction Tetsu had been working on for weeks."

 _'It's_ _impressive to say the least..._ ' Kakashi thought to himself, amazed at the turnout of abilities shown during this portion of the Exams. _'It's really anyone's game this time around._ '

 **...**

Once again Kazuki blocks another hit, only this time - with a quick rush of adrenaline - he grabs his teammates arm. He then quickly spins him around before kicking the ravenet in the back, sending him tumbling across the floor roughly.

As Tetsuya gathered his bearings, Kazuki began preforming hand-signs. "Katōn: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!" He exclaims, pulling out a few shuriken - throwing them as he blew fire onto them, catching them all aflame.

Tetsuya quickly jumped up and backwards, though he wasn't quite fast enough as a few of the shuriken grazed his skin, leaving burns in their wake.

While he was busy dodging the flaming weapons, Kazuki surged forward and landed a hit, punching the ravenet in the face and sending him stumbling backwards.

 **...**

By now both boys were panting, staring each other down - somewhat triumphantly - as they paused in their fight to catch their breath.

However, the break only lasts for a moment before they're charging forward once more. Clashing once again, they enter another Taijutsu battle, before finally - in a fashion similar to Ino and Sakura's fight - both end up taking a synchronized, chakra infused punch to the face that sends them both sprawled out onto the floor.

A minute or so passes with neither moving, and just as Hayate is about to call it as another tie, Kazuki's hand raises into the air - and everyone expects him to withdraw, but he surprises them by slowly attempting to push himself up. He falters at first, but somehow manages to eventually stand - revealing a few senbon embedded into his thigh, just above his knee.

Seeing as the red-head was conscious, and still no movement from from Tetsuya, Hayate decides to officially call the match.

"Kazuki Tanaka moves on to the next round."

 **...**

"You both did well. I'm proud of you guys."

Amaya watched from above with the others as Shiori spoke to the two males, who were now awake and placed onto stretchers - each sporting a grimace and various wounds to match.

"Do I really have to go to the infirmary? I feel fine, Sensei." Kazuki practically whines, wincing as he jostles his quickly numbing leg too much.

"Yes. You need to go get that poison taken care of, even if it's practically harmless." Shiori replies, turning her attention to Tetsuya afterwards. "Same goes to you, get those burns checked."

Both groan and share a pitying glance at her words but silently comply, neither one wanting to face their teachers wrath.

The blonde Jounin grins at their expressions and pats them both roughly on their legs - earning another wince from the duo in return. "Hikari and I are gonna stay back and finish watching the matches. There's only two left, so we'll meet up with you three in a while... Make sure to keep Eijiro company as well."

"You got it, Boss." Kazuki replies, waving her off lazily before glancing up to the upper-level. "HEY, LEE! KICK SOME ASS FOR ME, 'KAY BUDDY?!"

Lee grins brightly and salutes before giving the male a thumbs up. "OF COURSE, I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!"

From the corner of her eye, Amaya spots a small smile growing on Hikari's face, but doesn't comment on it - opting to roll her eyes with a chuckle of her own instead.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone found their gazes trained on the display once again, waiting for it to turn on.

"Woah, Chōji, glad I'm not you. I mean, you've still got the toughest ones left!... I wouldn't wanna face anyone of 'em..." Shikamaru trails off, his usually bored gaze moving around the room, taking in the remaining opponents. "That creepy guy from the Sound Village, and Rock Lee's gotta be tough if he took on Sasuke... And especially not that Sand Village guy— I don't even like being in the same room as him."

Chōji lets out a whine and kneels, his hands gripping tightly onto the metal rails. "Oh, I'm not feelin' so good...! Maybe I ought to go ahead and forfeit right now?..."

"Saa~... Way to build his confidence, Shika..." Amaya scolds lightly, nudging her friend gently in the ribs. She then sends Chōji a sympathetic smile, before her gaze also moves across the room to observe the two nins from differing villages. _'Poor guy... If anyone should've went first, it should've been_ _Chōji. The kid's too soft compared to those left to participate... Maybe he'll get lucky and get matched up with Lee? There's still a large chance he'd lose, but at least he wont be toyed with mercilessly._ '

As soon as the thought crosses her mind, Gaara suddenly meets her gaze head-on and Amaya feels her breath hitch in her throat, shivering as an unpleasant tingle trickles down her spine. She holds his stare for a moment longer, granting him a weak smile before quickly looking away. _'Yup... Lee's his only hope._ '

"What?" Asuma suddenly questions, gaining the quartets attention. "You know," he begins lightly - almost teasingly, "If you win, I'll take you out for barbecue..."

"WHA...?!" Chōji stares up at him wide eyed before becoming disheartened once again; hanging his head low. "Oh, come on..."

Grinning, Asuma kneels next to the boy - ignoring the unimpressed stares of the three Genin to the side. _"Chōji..._ C'mon, don't worry! If it gets bad, we'll step in and stop the fight just like with Hinata, 'kay?... Just think of it, _all of the short-ribs you could eat_!..."

 _'You've stooped so low, Asuma-sensei...'_ Amaya thought, deadpanning.

Ino scoffs, crossing her arms. _'What a low blow! Playing on his weak spot?!'_

' _When did he step_ _in and stop_ _the fight, anyway?'_ Shikamaru questions, not surprised at his teacher's actions in the slightest.

Chōji's usually squinted eyes opened wide, almost sparkling at the thought of food. Shooting up from his crouch, he punched at the air determinedly. "NOW YOU'RE TALKIN'! ALL YOU CAN EAT!... BRING IT ON!"

 **...**

Hayate coughs, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Now then, we'll continue the competition."

As the board comes to life, Gai grins and turns to Lee. "Alright!... This time you'll be picked, I just know it! You ready, Lee?!" He questions, sending the boy a thumbs up.

Lee turns his head away, his nose high in the air. "No!" He replies, making everyone look at him in surprise. "I have been waiting so long, I do not care! I might as well go last!"

 _'What's up with Lee? Is he... sulking?'_ Sakura thought to herself, staring at the boy bemused.

Hearing the familiar ding signaling the names being chosen, Amaya turns her head to read the board; her face growing slightly pale in response.

 _ **Gaara vs Rock Lee**_

Suddenly, Chōji lets out a loud yell, briefly earning everyone's attention. "SAFE AGAIN!" He exclaims, his cheers only coming to a halt when Ino bonks him on the head.

"Stop that!"

Shikamaru follows the girls example, "Do you want everyone to know you're a chicken?!"

Amaya fidgets in place, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. _'I can't really blame him for_ _being happy, but still...'_ She thought, trailing off as she watched Gaara move to the lower-level in a whirlwind of sand.

"Well? Come on, let's do this." The red-head calls, staring up at Lee emotionlessly.

At his prompt, Amaya's eyes then trail over in Lee's direction, sweatdropping when he spins around and begins to kick his leg out continuously.

"It worked like a charm! I knew if I said I wanted to be last, I would be next! I simply applied the principle which states that sometimes the surest way to hit something, is to stop trying to hit it!" He exclaims happily, lowering his leg to begin shadowboxing. "It is a form of reverse psychology!"

"WHOO-AAAHH!" Gai cheers excitedly, fist-pumping. "That's my student!"

"I _absolutely_ was _not_ going to be last! No matter what!... Haha! I sure fooled them, did I not?!" Lee babbled happily.

 _'Fooled who?'_ Sakura thought with a deadpan.

Gai takes a step closer and leans in, his actions prompting Lee to do the same. "Now then, listen carefully— A piece of advice before you begin..."

Lee salutes. "Sir!"

"Look, you see that gourd that Gaara is wearing?" Gai asks, and both of their gazes move downwards and onto the awaiting nin. Their faces then grow dark and unsettled. "Watch out, there's something weird about it." He warns, making those near him sweatdrop - primarily those of Team 7.

"Good advice, sir!" Lee compliments, pulling out his pencil and little notebook to write it down.

Gai stares at him incredulously. "Don't write it down! What are you thinking?... After all, you're not gonna have time to read any notes during the match, are you?!"

"Ah! More good advice!" Lee praises, writing it down as well.

Gai sighs but nods anyway, patting the boy on the shoulder for good luck. "Now rock and ROLL!"

"YEAH!" Lee cheers, jumping over the railing; landing in a crouch a few feet away from Gaara.

 **...**

Once he regained equal footing, Lee stood before lowering into his signature fighting stance. "I knew that sooner or later we would have to meet, and I'm glad it is sooner!" He informs, though Gaara doesn't say anything - only staring back blankly.

Suddenly, the plug to Gaara's gourd is sent flying through the air. Lee, however, quickly catches it and drops it at his feet - his actions making Hayate smirk in amusement.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Lee questions, though doesn't receive an answer.

Hayate sighs. "All right then... If you are both ready, begin."

Without missing a beat, Lee sprints forward and jumps into the air, preforming a spinning kick. "Leaf Hurricane!"

In a split second, sand shoots up into the air, blocking the kick.

Lee jumps back and lands on the floor in a crouch. However, the sand follows - creating a large wave as it rose from the ground.

With no other option but to evade, Lee does a back-handspring, his heels skidding across the floor as he lets out a breath. And as soon as he was a suitable distance away, the sand slowly retreated back into Gaara's gourd.

 _'A sand manipulating jutsu, hm? Seems like Amaya was right...'_ Lee thought to himself, remembering back to what the brunette said during Tenten's match. _'It will not be easy getting through that! But nothing ventured, nothing gained!'_ As soon as the thought comes to him, he runs forward again, attempting his previous attack again before following though with a series of kicks and jabs - however, the sand blocks every one.

Hearing sand approaching from behind, Lee pulls out a kunai and spins around, slicing through it each time it makes a grab at him. Once it retreats, he pivots on his heel, facing Gaara as he brought his leg up in a roundhouse kick - which is also immediately blocked.

The sand approaches again, attempting to wrap around Lee's ankles, forcing the boy to once again move away in a series of back-handsprings. Lee then jumps into the air and throws a couple of shuriken Gaara's way, but as expected, they were all blocked.

Landing a few feet away, Lee falls back into his stance, panting. ' _How is he doing it?! He's not even moving_ _a_ _muscle!'_ He thought, becoming somewhat exasperated as he met the red-heads blank gaze.

A moment of silence passes before Gaara breaks it. "Well? Is that all?... I hope you haven't finished _entertaining_ me..." The red-head calls, his voice as grave as ever. When Lee doesn't make a move or say anything in response, his sea-foam colored eyes grow a little darker. _"We haven't_ _had enough **blood**_ _._ "

As soon as the words leave his lips, his sand surges forward. Lee jumps out of the way but isn't fast enough as it wraps around his ankle and swings him around, slinging him into the wall.

The sand aims for him a second time but Lee dodges to the side - leaving it to crash against the place where he once sat.

Lee runs forward again and aims a punch, however, more sand seeps from Gaara's gourd and blocks it - leaving the duo in a similar situation as before that continues on for a few more minutes.

 **...**

"I don't get it... He's only using Taijutsu! Can't he see that's never going to work?" Sakura questions from her spot on Kakashi's left, turning to look up at Gai. "Why doesn't he get some distance and use Ninjutsu?"

"Yes, that might be a good idea... That is if he had any." Gai concedes, not looking away from the fight below.

"Huh?"

"Lee has no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills at all." The green-clad Jounin informs.

"You're kidding?!" Sakura exclaims and Amaya feels her stomach clench tightly - not out of pity, but rather worry for the boy.

Gai smiles fondly. "Oh, that's nothing. You should've seen how hopeless he was when I first met him. No talent whatsoever."

"Really? I can't believe it!" Sakura mumbles, turning back to the fight.

 **...**

Lee attempts to move back, but the sand slides beneath his feet - making him stumble.

The sand then rose once more, forming a large wave before crashing over the fallen boy.

 **...**

Sakura and Ino gasp while Amaya's yelps out a breathless "Lee!"

"It's over...!" Shikamaru exclaims.

Gai, however, was unperturbed as he chuckled to himself. Turning his way, everyone follows his gaze upwards - spotting Lee flipping in the air before he lands in a crouch on top of the statue in the front of the room.

"A ninja who can do neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is certainly a rarity. Lee has only his Taijutsu to rely on. Some might consider that a disadvantage, but _that_ is what makes him a winner." Gai informs, briefly earning their attention as he angled his body in Lee's direction, giving the boy a thumbs up. "Alright, Lee! Take 'em off!"

Lee moves his gaze away from Gaara and stares at his mentor or a moment, baffled. "Uh... But, Gai-sensei... You said that was only a last resort, when the lives of very important people were at stake!"

"That's right, I did!" Gai agrees, his grin growing wider. "But this is an exception!"

"Really?... Really?!" Lee questioned, his confusion dissipating as a wide, gleaming smile overtook his face. Sitting down, he peels off his bright orange leg-warmers, the action revealing a set of weights wrapped around his lower-calves and ankles.

Shikamaru snorts - mostly at Amaya and Hikari's starry-eyed expressions. "How old-fashioned..."

Amaya gently swats him on the arm. "They're effective!" She scolds, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. _'But to think, he's been walking and running around_ _with them like it's nothing! I wonder how much they weigh..._ ' She thought to herself, her gaze moving back to the green-clad boy.

Lee - after returning his leg-warmers back to their usual place - stands, holding out the weights at his sides. "Ah! That is better! Now I will be able to move freely!" He sighs happily, releasing his grip on the weights.

 **...**

Temari smirks to herself. _'C'mon, do you really think he'll be able to get through Gaara's defenses just by dropping a_ _couple of pounds of weight?'_

 **...**

The weights slam into the floor, creating two loud explosive sounds as dust and stone fragments are sent into the air.

The room is completely silent. Everyone was too stunned to speak.

Even though she was on the second-level, Amaya felt the floor beneath her feet tremble at the force, making her deadpan.

Kakashi brings a hand up to his face, his eye glittering in amusement. _'Gai, you are too much...'_

Grinning at the expected reaction, Gai gives Lee a two-finger salute before signaling towards a still apathetic Gaara. "All right... NOW GO!"

Lee nods. "Yes, sir!"

 **...**

Lee jumps from the statue, his speed now increased tenfold - allowing him to now go so fast the human eye could barely keep up with him. He disappears for a moment, reappearing behind Gaara a split second later as he threw a punch.

Gaara's sand barely has enough time to block the hit, making the red-head turn in surprise as he feels the slight wind-pressure from the attempted attack. However, Lee was, once again, nowhere in sight.

Lee appears once again on the nins opposite side, attempting a spinning kick - another move the sand is barely able to block.

Gaara turns in the direction once more, but Lee was already gone.

This continues for a few more minutes. Lee would attack while the sand defended, however, each attack became faster and more unpredictable as time went on.

 **...**

Suddenly, Lee appears in front of Gaara, his punch plowing through the sand - barely missing the red-heads face by a few centimeters.

"So close!" Sakura exclaims, excited.

 _'So fast...'_ Kakashi thought to himself, chuckling as Amaya began bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. _'It's good to_ _see her getting back to her old self.'_

Unable to hold it in, Amaya laughs loudly and wraps her arms around both Shikamaru and Hikari's shoulders, pulling them close - too excited to pay any attention to the small twinge in her left shoulder. "Saa~… Look at 'em go!"

Gai chuckles at the brunette's actions. "I could see that Lee had no aptitude for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, so we skipped them and focused all of his time and energy into his Taijutsu. That way, we turned his disadvantage into a blessing. Now he doesn't need those other things to win, because he turned himself into the worlds greatest Taijutsu specialist!"

 **...**

By now, Lee was running circles around Gaara - literally; his movements only being told by the sand's attempt to follow him. However, this doesn't last long as he stops suddenly and jumps into the air, his movements too quick for the sand to follow. He then flips, preforming a spinning dropkick to the back of Gaara's head. And after finally landing a hit, Lee jumps back - skidding to a stop before returning to his fighting stance.

"YES, LEE! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" Gai cheers, shadowboxing the air vigorously.

"RIGHT!" Lee responds. He then charges forward once more. This time, and for the first time through the whole match, Gaara moves.

The red-head steps back and swings his arm out, commanding the sand to rise and form a small wall. However, Lee bypasses it completely and attempts to attack from behind - only for it to be blocked by sand exiting the gourd.

Lee then begins attacking from all sides, prompting Gaara to spin and turn his head in hopes of catching sight of the green-clad male. However, all was for naught as he saw nothing and only heard the boys taunting calls.

"Over here!"

"No, here!"

Gaara pivots on his heel once again as Lee appeared in his peripheral, only to suddenly lead himself right into the boys fist - the hit sending the red-head to the floor roughly.

 **...**

"Good!" Gai cheers enthusiastically.

"He got him!... Way to go, Lee! Keep it up!" Amaya cheers, releasing Hikari and Shikamaru from her hold before stepping closer to the railing - as if that would give her a better view.

"He's just too quick!" Sakura breathes with a wide smile. "That sand can't keep up with him!... LEE, YOU NAILED HIM!"

 **...**

Gaara slowly stands, head bowed and breathing heavily as his sand surrounds and pools at his feet. Then, in a slight moment - almost unnoticeable, something crumbles to the floor from his face.

The red-head then looks up, revealing his face to be heavily cracked as well as an unsettlingly wide and very bloodthirsty smile on his face. His change in appearance altering the atmosphere of the room immediately.

 **...**

"What the heck?! What's going on with this guy, his face is falling off!" Amaya hears Naruto yell from where he was standing a little ways from Kurenai and Shino.

"It's like a shell made of sand..." Kakashi mutters, intrigued.

"Look! There's not a mark on the guy!" Shikamaru exclaims, surprised.

Sakura shivers. "That is so...weird!"

Rubbing her hands together, Amaya begins to worry her bottom lip with her teeth, a sinking feeling forming in her stomach as her excitement fades completely. "Saa~ I've gotta bad feeling about this..."

 **...**

The sand at the red-heads feet raises up and begins to fix the cracked places along the boy's body, his crazed look becoming a mask of indifference once again. "Well? Is that all?" He asks.

A moment of silence passes before Lee sends him a small smirk, unwrapping the bandages on his arms. "Get ready!" He calls, charging forward again; running circles around the red-head once more - picking up speed as he does so.

"What are you waiting for?" Gaara questions as the boy circles him for the umpteenth time.

Lee smirks to himself. "Okay, you asked for it!" He yells before suddenly appearing in front of the red-head, kicking Gaara in the chin and sending him into the air. However, due to the gourd adding extra weight, he didn't go as high as expected. Seeing this, Lee jumps into the air after him. "Try this!" He yells again, repeatedly kicking Gaara in the stomach - sending him higher and higher from the ground.

 **...**

"What an incredible series of kicks..." Kakashi muses, watching the airborne duo closely as Gai closes his eyes and claps his hands together in a silent prayer next to him.

Around that same time, Lee also closes his eyes from strain as he kicks one final time, not seeing the chip appear on Gaara's cheek.

Kakashi hums and Amaya turns to him worried. "Sensei, does that mean...?"

"I think so." Kakashi answers simply.

 **...**

Lee quickly wraps his bandages around Gaara, bringing the red-heads arms to his side and constricting his movement. He then wounds his own arms around the boy's immobile body and angles them both downwards. He begins to spin them around, their speed increasing the closer they got to the ground. "Now take this!... OMOTE RENGE!"

The two plow head-first into the ground, creating a large explosion of dust and rock - cracking the floor as a huge crater is created.

Unbothered, Lee jumps back from the impact zone and lands into a crouch, breathing heavily as he kept his eyes firmly locked on Gaara's now broken and heavily cracked body. "It's over... I got him!"

Hayate walks forward to check, however, he comes to a halt as Gaara's face and body begins to chip away and collapse in on itself, revealing no sign of Gaara and a empty husk of sand.

Lee's eyes widen even more - if possible - as he stares at the craters center. "What...?!"

 **...**

Sakura leans forward, shocked. "An empty shell...!"

"But how?! When did he do it?!" Gai exclaims, turning to Kakashi when the male speaks.

"It was when you closed your eyes to pray." The silver-haired Jounin informs, keeping his gaze on the fight below. "At that moment Lee closed his eyes, too, because of the pain... That's when he did it."

Gai grits his teeth and also returns his gaze to the duo below; just as Gaara makes his reappearance.

They all watch anxiously as the red-headed nin then continuously makes hand-sign after hand-sign, skillfully controlling the sand and barraging Lee with multiple attacks - giving him little time to react. Until eventually, Lee is swept off his feet by a large wave of sand, which then promptly slams him into the wall.

"I don't get it...! What's Lee doing just standing there?!" Sakura asks, turning to Gai frustrated. "With his speed, he should easily be able to get out of the way of those blasts, why doesn't he dodge them?!"

"For a very simple reason... He _can't_ dodge them." Gai answers.

"Huh?" Why is that?"

"The Lotus is what you might call...a double edged sword." Kakashi cuts in informatively, earning himself the surrounding Genin's attention.

"W-what does that mean?" Sakura asks.

Kakashi's gaze turns to her. "You know that it's a Forbidden Jutsu Technique. Why do you think that is?"

Sakura looks down thoughtfully. "Well..."

"Saa...~ It's too risky for the user to...well, _use."_ Amaya answers, understanding the point her teacher was trying to make; her worry increasing for her newly acquired, and very eccentric friend below.

Kakashi nods. "The Lotus isn't Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, it's Taijutsu requiring extreme physical effort. The strain it puts on the body is unimaginable... No one can sustain it for long... Right now, Lee is in so much pain he can hardly move at all." He then looks up to the male on his right. "Isn't that right, Gai?"

"But...! But that means..." Sakura trails off worriedly, returning her attentions back to the fight.

"He's practically tearing his body apart from the inside..." Amaya murmurs, making the pinkette's worry grow tenfold.

 **...**

The sand slowly retreats, returning back to Gaara to swirl around his feet protectively - leaving a panting Lee behind in the destroyed portion of the wall with his palms facing outwards in a blocking motion.

Gaara grins slightly and the sand attacks once more. This time, however, Lee is just barely able to dodge it as he jumps to the side and lands in a kneeling position a few feet away.

Gaara makes another hand-sign and the sand surges forward again, forcing Lee to move. The green-clad male jumps up and forces himself to run, dodging the oncoming blows, leaving them to crash into the floor and portions of wall behind him. This only lasts for a moment, however, as Lee is abruptly hit - sending him tumbling backwards.

Grunting, Lee pushes himself up from the ground and slowly stands, crossing his arms in front of his face in a defensive position; eyeing the Sand nin all the while.

Gaara laughs lowly. "What good do you think that'll do?" He questions, sending the sand forward once more.

Lee dodges the next few attacks before retreating back enough to fall into his fighting stance, a smile growing on his face.

 **...**

"Lee's smiling! He's running for his life but he's still smiling!" Sakura exclaims.

"Yes. But now it's Gaara's turn to run." Gai informs, meeting the pinkette's gaze. "The Leaf Village Lotus blooms twice."

Amaya turns to him at that with a brow raised curiously.

Sakura stares thoughtfully at him for a moment. "I've heard that somewhere before... Yeah, Lee told us that!" She murmurs, looking to Amaya for reassurance to which the brunette replied with a small nod.

Their response had Kakashi's immediate attention, making him look at his long time friend shocked. "But... No...! Gai, you didn't...!"

"Yes, Kakashi, I did."

Kakashi's eye narrows. "So that Genin, that _boy,_ is able to open the Eight Inner-Gates and use the Inner-Lotus?"

Gai nods, his expression neutral. "That's correct."

Kakashi faces him fully. "Well... If that isn't the most—!" He begins angrily, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath. _"Okay._ So then how many of the Inner-Gates is he able to open now?"

"Five Gates."

Shiori sighs. "Oh, Gai..."

Sakura shares a look with Amaya and Hikari before turning to glance between the three Jounin. "Okay, what exactly are these Eight Inner-Gates you're talking about?! And the Hidden Lotus?"

"The Eight Inner-Gates are like valves - or chakra limiters - that must be open if one is to release the Hidden Lotus." Gai answers, not breaking eye contact with Kakashi.

"I'm still not following...!" Sakura informs.

"It sounds familiar, but I can't place it..." Amaya trails off thoughtfully, watching as Kakashi turns away from Gai and raises his headband to observe the fight with his Sharingan.

"There are gates along the chakra network, located at those points in the body where the chakra is most heavily concentrated. Starting at the head, they are the Gate of Opening, the Gate of Rest, of Life, of Pain, of Closing, of Joy, of Shock, and the Gate of Death. These are what are called the Eight Inner-Gates... Their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra through the body." Kakashi pauses, watching Lee for a moment as before continuing. "But the Lotus exerts tremendous pressure on these limiters, eventually forcing the gates open. This releases the restraints on the chakra, the result being that a persons strength can be increased tenfold or more."

"The Primary Lotus opens only the First Gate - the Gate of Opening - releasing the brains restraints on the muscles, freeing a person to bring forth their body's strength to its full extent. You've...seen the results." Gai adds informatively.

"Wait a minute...! Just the Primary Lotus almost destroyed him, he could barely move! What's gonna happen to him if he takes it farther?!" Sakura asks.

"Exactly." Kakashi cuts in, making the two girls look up at him. "By opening all Eight Inner-Gates, you could attain power beyond even the Hokage's. The only draw-back is...you die." He informs, making Hikari look away tearfully while Amaya's eyes widen and Sakura gasps.

He then turns to Gai, his tone stern. "I don't know what this boy means to you, Gai, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we never bring our personal feelings into play. I wouldn't of thought you were capable of this...!"

"You have no right!" Gai snaps back in response, his usual jovial expression now replaced by one of frustrated anger. "You know nothing about him... Nothing at all!... That boy has something to prove, and he's determined to prove it - even at the cost of his life...! And I am determined to help him reach his goal. Not for his sake, but because that goal is worth reaching."

After seeing the expression's on the three girls faces, Shiori chooses this time to step in. Placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, she pulls him back slightly and keeps her gaze on Gai. "We— I understand where you're coming from, Gai, believe me, I do... But Lee is just a kid... Hell, he's barely a teenager!" As she says this, Gai's expression darkens - prompting her to raise a hand placatingly and keep her voice soft. "Teenagers do reckless things all the time... I think what Kakashi means is that, something like this needs a little more contemplation, especially since the consequences are so high-stake."

"He knows exactly what I mean." Kakashi grumbles, shaking the blonde off as he returned his gaze back to the fight.

Gai turns to her at that. "Lee isn't like that, and we've spoke about it in depth. He knows the consequences of this Jutsu."

Shiori nods slowly and gives a small strained smile. "He's you're student, I'm sure you know better than anyone what's best for him."

Amaya turns to Hikari and Sakura after the three drop the subject and lets out a deep sigh. "Talk about heavy..." She mutters, earning an amused snort and eye roll in return.

 **...**

Lee brings his arms up to guard his face once more, closing his eyes with a deal breath.

"I don't know what you think you're planning right now, but this match is over for you." Gaara informs, unbothered.

"You are right. It is over, one way or another!" Lee informs, his response making Gaara pause as chakra begins to build up around the green-chad male.

Suddenly, Lee brings his arms down, revealing his red and vein-bulged appearance. "THIRD GATE - GATE OF LIFE - OPEN!" He exclaims before hunching over slightly as a green aura surrounds him. "THE FOURTH GATE - GATE OF PAIN - OPEN!"

Lee then surges forward, the movement alone cracking the flooring and sending chunks of stone and dust into the air. He closes the distance between himself and the red-head in a split second, taking Gaara off guard and allowing him to land a hit.

As Gaara is sent into the air, his sand-armor chips, the sight prompting Lee to attack again. "Hiding behind that sand-armor again, eh? Well, we'll see about that!" He yells as he also jumped into the air. He then begins to hit Gaara around in mid-air at uncontrollable speeds, leaving no openings for the boy to counter.

 _'My armor...can't withstand this pounding...! It's crumbling away...!'_ Gaara thought to himself, feeling the shell coating his body crack open and begin to fall apart, a small surge of panic filling him.

Lee lands a few more hits before jumping back into the air, clenching a fist with slight strain as the pain slowly began to catch up with him. "One more and we are finished!... THE FIFTH GATE - GATE OF CLOSING - OPEN!"

The panic Gaara felt grew in intensity at the boy's words. _'No human can move like this...! It's impossible to defend myself!'_

At that moment, Lee punches the red-head in the stomach and sends him downwards. However, before Gaara could fall too far, Lee grabs the sash that was tied around the boy's waist and kept the gourd secure to his back. "Now, to finish it!" He exclaims, pulling Gaara closer before kicking him harshly in the stomach. "URA RENGE!"

 **...**

Everyone watches in awe as the two plow into the ground, the explosive sound shaking the room. Once again stone debris and dust fill the air, the high-pressured winds from the attack making all of the spectators cover their faces and eyes.

 _'What's happening...?!'_ Gai thought to himself, attempting to squint and observe the aftermath of the attack.

Kakashi had better luck, however, as his eyes barely caught sight of Gaara's gourd breaking apart. _'The gourd is turning into sand...!'_

Once things begin to calm down, everyone opens their eyes to see Lee tumbling across an undamaged portion of the floor roughly - eventually stopping a few feet away from the place of impact.

"Unbelievable! He did it!" Naruto exclaims as Kankuro called out to his red-headed sibling worriedly.

Sakura tightens her grip onto Hikari's shirt sleeve. "Is it over...?"

Leaning over the railing, Amaya squints - attempting to see through the quickly dissipating dust. "Is he dead...? He's dead, right?" She questions.

Shikamaru lets out an amused snort from spot to her right. "There's no way he came out of that unscathed..." He begins, trailing off as Ino spoke up.

"What's that...? Down there..." The blonde murmurs somewhat worriedly, prompting everyone to look away from Lee's panting form.

The dust finally settles, revealing a very conscious Gaara - who's sand had shielded his back from the impact of the fall. The red-headed nin tilts his head in Lee's direction, his hand slowly raising into the air.

"No way...!" Amaya exclaims, tightening her grip on the railings.

Kakashi scowls to himself. _'Unbelievable! He cushioned his fall by turning that gourd into sand!'_

 **...**

Gaara turns his hand in Lee's direction, controlling the sand and making it move across the floor quickly.

Lee, no longer able to move at full capacity, attempts to crawl away from the approaching threat in hopes of getting out of the jutsu's reach. However, all is for naught as the sand wraps around both his left arm and leg.

Glaring, Gaara clenches his fist. "Sabaku Kyū!"

Immediately following the command, the sand tightens around Lee's limbs, constricting them even more after the bone becomes shattered.

Lee lets out a wail of pain before falling unconscious a moment later. As he hits the ground, the sand moves forward a second time - this time aiming to completely submerge the boy.

"Now you die!" Gaara growls, pushing himself up slightly - his eyes wide and bloodthirsty.

However, before the sand gets too close, Gai jumps down from the second level, moving to stand in front of his student - swiping the sand away with little to no trouble.

Gaara stares at the older male for a moment before wincing in pain, bringing a hand up to clutch at his head. "But why...? He failed...! Why save him?!"

"Because he's— He's my student. And also because he is precious to me." Gai replies.

Gaara slowly pushes himself up, standing still for a moment to regain his bearings as his sand retreated and reformed the gourd. Once it all was gathered, he turns and begins to walk away.

Gai watches the boy incredulously. "Huh...?"

Gaara doesn't stop walking, nor does he look back. "I quit."

 **...**

"He what...? He quits?" Sakura parrots curiously.

Kakashi sighs. "But it's too late for Lee. He lost the match the minute Gai intervened."

Hayate steps forward, watching after Gaara. "The winner is—!" He begins to speak, stopping himself abruptly as he spots Lee slowly pushing himself up from the ground.

As the room is filled with sounds of surprise, Gai turns his head, his own eyes widening. "It can't be...!" He exclaims, turning to face his student fully. His words prompting Gaara to stop walking and turn in their direction.

Gai walks forward and braces Lee by his shoulders. "No, Lee. It's alright, it's all over now. Anyway, you're in no condition to—!" He pauses for a moment, gasping as he realizes the boy was still unconscious. Gai's grip on the boy's shoulders tighten as tears fill his eyes. "Lee...! Oh, Lee! What have I done...?! Look at you, not even conscious and still determined to show the world what you can do..."

Lowering his gaze, Kakashi pulls his headband down with a pitying sigh. "He's out cold... Nothing keeping him up but sheer willpower."

"Lee... You've already proven it!" Gai exclaims, his voice wavering as he brought the unconscious boy into a hug. "You are a splendid ninja!"

 **...**

Hayate sighs and raises his hand for finality. "The winner... Is Gaara."

Looking away from the proctor, Sakura's brows furrow in concern. "Lee!" She calls out worriedly, climbing up onto the railing, preparing to jump down to the first level.

"Sakura." Kakashi calls, stopping the girl in her tracks as she turns to him. "There is nothing you can do for him right now... There are times when sympathetic words only make things worse." He murmurs, looking away from the pinkette as Naruto makes his appearance as he runs up to the duo below. _'Naruto...'_

Around that same time, Hayate approaches as Gai gently lowers Lee onto the floor. The proctor kneels, overlooking the boy's condition before letting out a gasp. "Hurry! This boy needs attention!" He exclaims, looking up to where Anko stood - prompting the woman to call for the med nins though her headset.

 **...**

A minute or so passes before the trio of on-call Medical Ninja are sprinting into the room. And once they're close enough, they also kneel at Lee's side.

As two prepare to move the boy, one checks his vitals and and overall condition before letting out a gasp of his own. He immediately turns to Gai. "You're his teacher, aren't you?"

Gai nods. "I am, what is it?"

"Will you come with me?" He asks, motioning for Gai to step aside to talk privately as the other two med nins lift Lee onto the stretcher. However, despite his low tone of voice, those above could still hear the conversation clearly.

"The boy's breathing is faint but steady. There are bone fractures and muscle tears throughout his body... He's facing a long and difficult rehabilitation. But I'm afraid that's not the worst of it..." The med nin trails off, bowing his head. "His left arm and leg in particular have suffered massive damage."

At Gai's concerned and somewhat apprehensive expression, the nin continues. "I'm sorry, I know how much it means to you both, but he'll never fight again. His days as a Shinobi are over." He informs, pausing for a brief moment to bow politely before following after the other two as they lift Lee and the stretcher.

Everyone's eyes widen at the information, though it's Naruto who speaks up first. "No... He's wrong! He's wrong, it can't be true!" The blond murmurs, watching as the three nins walk away and towards the door. However, his shock is quickly replaced by anger. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY IT'S OVER! WHAT ABOUT BUSHY-BROW?! WHAT'S HE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW...?!"

Amaya looks away tearfully and over to Hikari, taking the blonde's hand gently when she spots the girls composure slowly breaking. She then sends Kakashi a pleading glance. "Sensei..."

Kakashi nods and moves forward, jumping down to the lower level.

Naruto, somewhat oblivious to the solemn atmosphere filling the room and his approaching teacher, continues on. "FAILURE... I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE COULD WIN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA SHOW HOW A FAILURE CAN— IT WAS ALL A LIE, WASN'T IT?!—"

Kakashi takes hold of him from behind, covering the blonde's mouth. "That's enough, Naruto."

Naruto brushes his hand aside and looks up at him. "But, Sensei...! It isn't fair! All he ever wanted, was to prove himself against Sasuke and Neji!"

"And maybe that's what lead to his downfall." Kakashi replies. "He was so fixated in that goal, that he sacrificed his body - his future - to attain it. And now that goal is unattainable..." He trails off for a moment, thoughtful. "But you're wrong about one thing, Naruto. It wasn't just Sasuke and Neji he was thinking of... It was you, too. That's right, he risked everything just for the hope of meeting you in combat, remember that." Kakashi then pats him on the head gently, ruffling the unruly blond locks. "Be worthy of his sacrifice."

After a moment of silence, Kakashi pats Naruto on the shoulder and looks back at Gai - who now faced opposite direction. He then faces his fellow Jounin fully. "Gai... What I said earlier, it was out of line. I was being a self-righteous fool. I realize now, that if I had been in your shoes I probably couldn't have stopped him either." He concedes, briefly looking back to meet Naruto's curious and confused gaze. "C'mon, Gai, lets go up. They can't start the next match with us standing here."

Gai nods, accepting his friends underlying apology. "Right."

 **...**

 _ **Dosu Kinuta vs Chōji Akimichi**_

"Now then, will the last two competitors step forward?" Hayate calls out a minute or so after the three males return to the top.

At his prompting, both Chōji and Dosu make their way downstairs to stand in front of him.

Dosu lets out a laugh. "So, it's finally my turn?" He asks rhetorically, his one visible eye observing his opponent.

Chōji clenches his fist at his sides. _'Just keep your eyes on the prize... All you can eat barbecue...!'_

Hayate looks between the two and once he's sure they're ready, takes a step back. "All right, the twelfth and final match will begin."

 **...**

Attempting to brush off her sadness off for the time being, Amaya shakes her head, bouncing on her heels for a moment before taking a deep breath as she climbs up onto the railing. "LETS GO, CHŌJI!"

Shikamaru grins as he joins in. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"FATSO!~" Ino also cheers, cupping her mouth with both hands in hopes of making her voice louder.

 **...**

Below, Chōji's ear twitches at the word as the vein near his temple throbs angrily. Snapping his head up in their direction, his eyes immediately land on his fair-headed teammate. _"OKAY,_ I'M GONNA FINISH THIS MATCH!... IT'S ONLY GONNA TAKE ABOUT TWO SECONDS, AND THEN I'M COMIN' AFTER YOU, INO!" He roars, making the trio above snicker in response.

"Fine, _Fatso,_ if you want this match to end quickly, I'll just win it quickly." Dosu cuts in, earning himself Chōji's attention once more.

Chōji lets out a growl, fire burning in his eyes. "You're gonna go down hard, you mummified weirdo!" He states, his already squinted eyes narrowing even further. _'I know his techniques all too well from my last battle with him... Those holes in his arm made_ _a_ _pulsing sound, but if I can't hear it, then he can't hurt me!'_

At that thought, Chōji lets out a laugh. "Hah! Baika no Jutsu!" He exclaims, his body expanding in size to where it resembled a large boulder. "Now, the Hidden Leaf Taijutsu!" Chōji then tucks his arms, legs and head into his clothing. _'This will protect my_ ears _from his attacks, and **CRUSH** **HIM** **LIKE A**_ _ **BUG!'**_

Spinning, Chōji quickly begins rolling across the floor, barreling towards Dosu. "NIKUDAN SENSHA!"

 **...**

"Yeah! Alright, Chōji, you can do it! Squash him good for me!" Ino cheers.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk to himself in amusement at his friends plan. ' _That guy doesn't even need to touch Chōji to hit him with a powerful sonic attack... But they'll only work when Chōji's ears are showing. With his ears covered, it's like Chōji's wearing earplugs._ '

 **...**

Dosu dodges to the side as Chōji nears, the action prompting the Akimichi to quickly switch directions.

This continues for a few more minutes, quickly turning the fight into a cat and mouse game. Eventually, however, Dosu leads Chōji towards a wall before jumping away - leaving the boy no choice but to ram into it.

Dosu then jumps into the air with a laugh as Chōji struggles to free himself from the newly formed crater. "He barely has any control where he's going... Now, to end this!"

With that being said, Dosu approaches from behind and punches Chōji in the back with the arm donning his amplifier. However, instead of landing a solid hit, his arm sinks into the boy's ball like shape.

Chōji snickers to himself. "It's no use! My ears are covered!" He calls out somewhat tauntingly.

Dosu grins to himself. "You're so wrong..." He informs in smug amusement as he lightly taps his amplifier - sending a vibration throughout Chōji's body, making him cry out in surprise and slight pain.

Almost immediately after and with a small _poof,_ Chōji's body reduces in size and returns to normal, leaving him laying face first on the ground groaning dizzily.

"See, the human body is seventy percent water, and water can transmit sound-waves. In other words, when it comes to my attacks your whole body is basically one big ear." Dosu informs.

Hayate steps forward to conclude the match, seeing as Chōji was making no attempt to stand. "The winner is, Dosu Kinuta."

Dosu chuckles lowly to himself and walks away as the med nins make their appearance for the final time that day.

 **...**

"Hey, are you alright?" One of the nins ask as they kneel next to the boy.

Chōji blinks up at them blearily. "Meat... I wanna eat some meat..."

Amaya facepalms as Shikamaru and Ino slump against the railing next to her. Though she couldn't help the small, amused smile from playing on her lips. "Saa~... At least he's okay..." She chuckles.

Shikamaru shakes his head, his expression one of boredom. "That's our Chōji... Always thinkin' with his stomach."

Ino sighs tiredly. "Uhuh..."

"Even though he lost, the least we can do if take him out for some barbecue beef." Asuma replies, grinning.

 **...**

"Oh, it's finally over..." Hayate murmurs in relief before coughing into his hand. He then climbs the small one-step leading up to the stage and turns, holding his other hand up in the air, gaining everyone's attention. "And with that, the Third Exam Preliminaries are now finished."

* * *

"I commend all those who have advanced to the Finals for the third level of the Chunin Exams... Well, there's two people missing but still, congratulations." Lord Third praises, his eyes trailing over the small group of remaining Genin before him. _'Here, including the absent Sasuke and Kazuki, we have seven ninja from the Leaf Village, three from the Sand Village, and one from the Sound Village._ ' He muses, smirking to himself at the pleasing turnout as he pulls his hat down slightly. "Now, I will begin the explanation of the final rounds." He informs.

 _'Well it's about time..._ ' Naruto thought to himself, tired and completely done with this portion of the exams.

"In the final rounds, each of you will put your battle skills on display. You'll demonstrate the power and control that you've achieved in your respective disciplines. Accordingly, the final battles will commence one month from now." Lord Third states informatively.

"Wait, we're not gonna do it right here and now?" Naruto asks, voicing everyone's confusion.

Lord Third shakes his head. "This is to provide a suitable period of preparation."

Neji's brows furrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Simply this..." the elder begins, "In addition to announcing the conclusion of the Preliminary Matches to each countries leaders, we must also have some time to prepare and distribute the summons for the final selection. Not to mention that you examinees are going to need some time to prepare for something that is this important."

 _'This old man sure likes to beat around the bush._ ' Kankuro thought to himself, rolling his eyes. "Look, I don't really get what you're trying to say. What's the point of this?"

Lord Third smiles. "I mean, that to know your adversaries and prepare yourselves, you need time. Even though up to this point, all of the battles have been real battles - as I'm sure you can all attest - they were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy... But that's no longer the case now that you've battled each other."

 _'Yeah, seriously, I would never have dreamed that this guy could turn sand into a weapon._ ' Shikamaru thought to himself, side-eyeing Gaara who stood to his left.

"So, in order to make the Finals fair and just, we're giving you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard and learn some new tricks. Because by now, everyone here knows your techniques. So using your old retired tricks is a sure way to lose in the Finals..." Lord Third trails off for a moment, his smile growing wider. "And remember to get some rest as well."

Amaya's brows furrow thoughtfully. _'A_ _month to come up with as many moves and new techniques as possible... We've been going into this blindly up to this point, but it's clear to me now that I've been slacking._ ' At that, the brunette feels determination swell in her chest. _'I've_ _gotta amp things up...!'_

"Now, with all of that behind us, I'd like to begin winding things up. But before we can bring this to an end, there is one more important matter to take care of for the final round." Lord Third informs.

"Lets get on with it! I mean, c'mon! How long do we have to wait until we start training?!" Naruto blurts out in annoyance.

Amaya's brow twitches and she swats the back of the blond's head before forcing him to bow. "Idiot, don't be rude! We still have plenty of time, so be quiet and listen!" She scolds before turning her attention to the village leader, also bowing. "Sorry about him, Hokage-sama..."

The old man chuckles and waves her off, far too used to the blond's outbursts. "That's quite alright, Amaya..." He reassures before picking up where he left off. "In a calm, orderly fashion, all of you are going to take one slip of paper from the box that Anko is holding."

"Everyone just stay where you are, I'll come to you." The female in question calls as she approaches Dosu first. "Just take one." She adds as an afterthought.

 **...**

As soon as the last strip was taken from the box, Ibiki steps forward with a clipboard. "Good, now that everyone has one... Going from left to right, tell me the number that's written on your slip of paper."

"I've got eight."

"Number one of course."

"Saa~... Ten."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Three."

"Nine."

"Two."

"Six."

One by one, they all called off their chosen number, watching silently as Ibiki filled out something on his clipboard. "That means Sasuke will be number four and Kazuki will be eleven." The male informs, nodding to the Hokage.

Lord Third returns the gesture and turns his attention back to the Genin. "Right... Very good, now I'm going to tell you about how the Final Selection Tournament is going to work."

"Hah?!" Naruto exclaims in confusion.

"Is that what the numbers are for? Drawing lots?" Shikamaru questions.

Lord Third grins and turns to the nin next to him. "Ibiki, you may reveal which ninja have been paired up."

Ibiki nods. "Yes, sir." He replies, flipping his clipboard around to reveal a filled-in bracket.

Amaya's eyes skim the paper, a mixture of excitement and dread filling her at the match-ups.

 **...**

 _ **(1.) Naruto Uzumaki vs (2.) Neji Hyuuga**_

 _ **(3.) Gaara vs (4.) Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **(5.) Kankuro vs (6.) Shino Aburame**_

 _ **(7.) Temari vs (8.) Dosu Kinuta**_

 _ **vs. (9.) Shikamaru Nara**_

 _ **(10.) Amaya Minamoto vs (11.) Kazuki Tanaka**_

 **...**

Shikamaru raises his hand. "May I ask you a question?"

Lord Third nods. "You may."

"Alright, if this is a tournament, does that mean there's only going to be one winner? I mean, only one of us is going to be able to become Chunin then?"

"Actually, it's quite the contrary." Lord Third replies, elaborating at the groups confusion. "There are going to be several judges for the final rounds, including myself, the Shinobi Leaders, and the Kazekage. The Lord's from various countries that ultimately will be assigning your missions to you... Through this tournament, these judges will be able to make a thorough evaluation of your abilities. They will then decide wether any or all of you possess the qualities required of a Chunin. Even if someone loses the first round, they could still become a Chunin."

"So there's actually a chance that every one of us who competes in the final selection could become a Chunin...?" Temari asks curiously.

"Correct. But conversely, there is also a chance that none of you will be chosen. The advantage in fighting more rounds in the tournament is in getting more chances to display your talents in front of the judges who will decide your fate." Lord Third explains, turning his gaze to Shikamaru. "Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?"

The boy nods in response, making the old man smile.

"I thank you for your patience. Now, let us adjourn until next month."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Two pt4

****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own original characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This chapter concludes this part of the Chunin Exam Arc! I wanted to wrap things up in the last chapter, but it became too long lol. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

- _ **Of Matches, Winners, and Reunions pt.4**_ -

"I thank you for your patience. Now, let us adjourn until next month."

As soon as Lord Third finished speaking, the Genin began dispersing and returning to their mentors.

Amaya felt a presence approach from behind, prompting her to turn and locks eyes with her father - who grinned in response.

"Good job, Squirt." He praises, holding up a fist. "We knew you could do it!"

Amaya laughs and bumps her knuckles against his playfully, allowing him to pull her into a short embrace. "I've still got the selection exam to go. Let's save our celebrating for if I win when it's over."

"Making it this far is just as worthy of praise." Her father replies, briefly turning his attention to Naruto when the blond exclaims something about looking for Kakashi before running off. "How does he always have so much energy...?"

"I think he's just too tenacious to run out of steam..." Amaya replies, snickering at his tired expression.

 **...**

Kenji shakes his head and allows his gaze to trail over his daughters form, once again locking on the large stain on her shirt. "How's your shoulder?"

Amaya reaches up and rubs the area in question. "Saa~… It's healed, but there's still discomfort... Kakashi-sensei suggested I get it looked at."

"You wanna get that checked out before heading home? You probably won't have any better time to do it after..."

Amaya frowns at his words. "What do you mean?"

Kenji chuckles. "You'll see when we get there. But let's worry about that shoulder for right now."

"Okay then..." Amaya sighs, shaking her head at her father's vague answer as he leads her from the building.

* * *

"How is it, Manami-chan? Everything check out?"

At her uncle's question, the brunette shifts in her seat as she checks over the medical charts - mainly focusing on the test results. "Well, there's both good and bad news..." She informs with furrowed brows.

Amaya's hand subconsciously moves up to her previously injured shoulder, the movement making the scratchy shirt - which the hospital gave her to change into - inch her skin even more. "What do you mean...? It's healed, right?"

Closing the file and tossing it onto the table next to her, Manami leans forward in her seat, her hand reaching out to pull down Amaya's collar to reveal the irritated scar. "It's healed completely - that's the good news. The bad, is that there has been severe damage done to the muscles and surrounding tendons of your shoulder. I don't see you regaining full movement in it without discomfort any time soon - if at all."

Amaya felt her breath hitch in her throat as her eyes widened. "Wh-what—?" She stammers out, feeling little to no comfort as her father places his hand on the shoulder in question.

"What about her Taijutsu...? Will she be able to continue as a ninja?" Kakashi, who had rejoined them at the hospital, asks; making sure to keep his tone of voice neutral despite the obvious rising tensions in the room.

"We can't be certain, but it's not impossible..." Manami murmurs, gently taking her cousins hands in her own as Amaya meets her eyes. "If we had caught it when it initially happened, we probably could've prevented this... But there are other options—! There's therapy... And if you continue to experience discomfort, we can even try surgery to repair some of the damage, but it's a moot point. The wound has already been healed - and for some time, now. So anything of that sort would just make the recuperation time longer than necessary... Time you don't have if your continuing on with the Exams."

The room is silent for a moment as her words sink in, that is until Amaya lets out a huff.

"I guess it's a good thing that I've been working towards a cushy-office job, huh?" She muses with a small wobbly smile. "Maybe God does have a sense of humor..."

"Sweetheart..." Her father murmurs softly, not bothered by the small jab she made at his work; knowing it was her way of attempting to lighten the mood.

"It's okay... I'm okay." Amaya breathes with the shake of her head, her grin growing wider. "With all things considered, I got off pretty light. Besides, only the best have an Achilles-Heel, right?... I just have to be more careful from now on."

Kakashi, despite the rooms dreary atmosphere, chuckles lowly to himself. _'These kids are gonna be the death of me._ '

* * *

 **-The Next Day; Minamoto Compound-**

Amaya lets out a blissful sigh and rolls over onto her stomach, stretching lazily as a dopey smile forms on her face. _'The old man did say to get some rest... Who am I to fight an order from the Hokage...?_ ' She muses, and at that thought, the brunette could feel herself slowly beginning to doze off once more.

Everything is silent and quite peaceful for a few more minutes, well, that is until her bedroom door is slammed open and a sudden weight flops itself upon her.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

Wheezing at having the breath forcefully expelled from her lungs, Amaya groans. "Go away, Cho... It's too early..." She grunts, burrowing her head deeper into her pillow. A moment passes before one of her eyes snap open in realization. _'Wait a_ _minute—!'_

"CHO?!"

Amaya pushes herself up and onto her knees, sending her white-haired cousin flying from the bed and onto the floor with a low _"oof"._ "What are you doing here?!"

"We came to visit with the Old Man...!" Cho replies, quickly pushing herself up from the floor before plopping back onto the mattress, making it bounce.

 **...**

"We're staying until after the Chunin Exams are over." Yuichi's voice suddenly informs from the door, prompting Amaya to look up and away from Cho - who was now snugly cocooned inside the duvet.

"Nice bed-head, by the way." Haru smirks.

"Wha..." Trailing off, Amaya reaches up to touch her hair and flushes.

The two snicker and the brunette chucks a throw pillow at them, her eye twitching. "Get lost already!"

As if she screamed for his help, Toshiaki suddenly appears. "IMOUTO...!" He calls out dramatically. "Are these ruffians causing you distress?!"

"Saa~... You're all causing me distress..." Amaya grumbles, though her eldest brother ignores her and continues on as he turns to the two boys.

"You two...! Didn't your mother's ever tell you not to enter a girls room unannounced?!" He questions, attempting to appear intimidating.

 **...**

"Oi, Kurai... That's a bit hypocritical, isn't it?"

 **...**

Everyone turns as the twins also make their presence known, spotting them both leaning against the door-frame.

Kurai nods and turns to Yuichi and Haru. "Don't take any advice from him, he does it all the time." He advises, pointing to Toshiaki.

"Biggest perv of 'em all. Maybe even more than Ebisu..." Kou adds as an afterthought.

Toshiaki gapes at the duo in shock. "Y-you... You two take that back, right now!" He orders. "No one is worse than Ebisu! No one!"

"Can you guys please just get out already? I've gotta change..." Amaya grumbles, only to be ignored a second time.

Toshiaki brushes his hair from his eyes and poses dramatically. "I have always had the purest intent when having anything to do with the opposite sex!... I don't know what _you_ do in your daily endeavors, but it doesn't apply to me!"

"And yet, out of all of us, you're the lewdest of all..." Kurai deadpans as Kou snickers to himself.

Toshiaki's face flushes. "I... I am NOT!"

His younger siblings were having none of it, however, as they began chanting. "Pervert! Pervert!"

"TAKE IT BACK YOU SCOUNDRELS!" Toshiaki screeches, chasing after the two as they run out of the room and down the hall, paying no mind to Haru or Yuichi - who were close to tears at this point from laughing so hard.

 **...**

Amaya sighs and rubs her temples, her tired gaze falling onto a now dozing Cho as the girl began to drool slightly. "This is going to be a long month..."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Three

****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own original characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- _ **Of Favoritism, Watermelon, and Pervy Sages**_ -

"So what did you guys wanna do today?" Amaya questions, leaning back in her chair as the trio finish up their breakfast. "I was told to take today off before beginning my training for the Finals, so I could show you guys around...?"

"We've gotta go to the Hokage's Office with the Old Man and your father." Cho informs through a mouthful of food, making her words somewhat difficult to decipher.

Yuichi rolls his eyes and lightly bonks the girl on the head. "Don't talk with food in your mouth." He scolds, turning his attention to his cousin. "Our visitors-passes to stay in the Village expired a day or so after we arrived, so we needed new ones... We're getting them reissued today."

Amaya hums, though it was more out of curiosity than understanding. "Why would you need a visitors-pass...? Our Clan is apart of the village residents..."

"Beats me." Haru shrugs and takes a sip of his water.

"Because most of our Clan resides outside of the Village. In the Village-Elders eyes, we're no different from any outside ninja from other nations." Amaya's grandfather, Masato, cuts in as he enters the room, gaining the quartet's attention.

Amaya looks down, her brows furrowed. _'That still doesn't sound right to me..._ ' She thought to herself, returning her gaze to the elder as she opens her mouth to question him further. However, the look on his face makes her pause.

Masato was a stern man, with a resting-bitch-face to boot. However, now as he met her gaze knowingly, Amaya could see a small glimmer of irritation and anger at the current topic - for reasons unbeknownst to her or her cousins.

She stares at him for a moment longer, knowing there was more to it than that, before deciding to drop the subject. "Saa~… So, when are you leaving?"

"Here in a bit." Her grandfather replies as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. "If we wait any later, we'll be stuck there all afternoon."

Amaya nods to herself and pushes herself up from the table. "Well, while you do that, I'm gonna swing by the hospital and visit a few people— If they let me, that is..." She trails off as Sasuke and Lee's circumstances come to mind.

"Don't stay out too long. I want to go over your training regimen before tomorrow." Her grandfather informs.

The brunette salutes him lazily and waves to the trio as she makes her way out of the room. "Yeah, yeah... I'll see you guys later...!"

* * *

On her way to the hospital, Amaya had ran into Naruto - who had decided to also tag along for the small task. And now, the duo were faced with their first hurdle of the day.

The reception desk.

"Hey, where's Sasuke's room?" The blond questions; his palms pressed flat against the counter as he leaned forward.

One of the nurses looked down to her notes for a moment before sending them both a smile. "Sorry, no visitors allowed."

That only made the blond's voice grow louder. "What?! No visitors, are you kidding?!" Naruto asks a second time in disbelief.

"Those are the rules!" The nurse replies with another smile.

Even though she expected this outcome, Amaya could feel her own polite expression waver slightly at the woman's annoying cheerfulness. Shaking it off momentarily, she clears her throat and steps forward. "Well, what about Rock Lee...? I know his condition was pretty critical—?"

Before the brunette could finish her question, the nurse shakes her head, her smile still in place. "Rock Lee is still heavily sedated to help with the pain. He's not up for visitors right now... I'm sorry." She informs.

Naruto grimaces. _"Gah,_ c'mon, Lady...!"

 **...**

"Naruto, Amaya, this is a hospital. Keep it down."

 **...**

At the familiar and lazy drawl, Amaya and Naruto turn to see Kakashi walking towards them from another hallway - no doubt coming from Sasuke's room.

"Huh...? Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaims, turning away from the desk and running over to meet the male halfway. "Boy am I glad to see you! I gotta ask you a favor!"

Amaya sighs at the blond's one-track mind and bows her head politely to the nurse before also turning away and rejoining the blond's side.

Kakashi waves the boy off before he could continue any further. "Stop right there, I already know what you're going to ask, so I've been looking for someone that can oversee your training for the Final Rounds."

It took a moment for the duo to process his words, and once they did, Amaya couldn't help but feel her annoyance return tenfold as it began to bubble in her chest.

"Hold on!" Naruto exclaims, squinting up at the Jounin. "Why can't you train me, Sensei?"

Kakashi sighs. "I have other matters to handle. I don't have time to deal with you, Naruto."

 _'What the hell kind of response is that...?!'_ Amaya thought to herself as her eyes narrowed at the males tone.

"Hey! Aha...!" Naruto yells, pointing up at Kakashi angrily. "You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you, Kakashi-sensei?!"

Sensing the rising tensions, Kakashi waves him off. "Now, now, don't complain... Listen, I found you an even better teacher than me." He informs.

Naruto pauses for a moment before huffing - obviously disappointed. "Well, who is it?"

"It is I!"

"Hm?" At the sudden voice, both Genin turn to see a proud Ebisu standing behind them.

"YOU?!" Naruto screeches as Amaya's face pales. "YOU CLOSET PERVERT!"

Ebisu sighs and pushes up his sunglasses. "Such insolence..."

Naruto takes a step backwards, clutching the fabric of Amaya's halter-top tightly as he pulled her back as well. "N-n-n-n-not th-that g-guy!" He stammers out.

Kakashi raises a brow curiously. "He's a...what? What did you call him?" He asks, only to be ignored.

"You're kidding me! Of all the guys you could've picked, you picked this guy to train me?! What a joke, he's weaker than I am!" Naruto exclaims.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi questions again.

Naruto spins on his heel to look up at him. "I'm serious! You should've seen him!... He saw my Harem Jutsu _once,_ and he fell to pieces!" He informs, remembering the incident like it was yesterday.

Ebisu stiffens, his own face paling at Amaya's expression and the blond's words. _'Oh no...! Not that again!'_ He thought to himself, rushing forward to grab ahold of Naruto, covering the blond's mouth hastily.

Kakashi looks between the three, bemused. "Harem Jutsu...?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Just a little joke we shared!" Ebisu reassures before turning to Naruto to whisper angrily in the boy's ear. "Look, I'll make you a deal! Keep quiet about that and I'll buy you anything you want to eat! Barbecue, ramen— You name it!"

"Anything I want?" Naruto parrots, looking up at the male skeptically.

Having heard the bribe, Amaya shakes her head. ' _Poor guy's gonna be broke at the end of the day..._ '

Kakashi hums, bringing the attention back to him. "Well, well... I had no idea that you two were so well acquainted."

Ebisu releases his hold on the blond, patting the boy's head with a laugh. "Yes. We go way back." He replies, internally screaming. ' _I will always be haunted by that humiliation!'_

Naruto frowns, briefly making eye contact with Amaya as he looks to the side. "I still don't see why it has to be _him._ I mean, _anybody else."_ He grumbles.

Ebisu scowls. "Look, you idiot, if it hadn't been for Kakashi - who asked me this favor - I would never consider training you!"

Naruto rounds on him with a glare. "Yeah? Well then don't!"

Kakashi steps forward, waving his hands placatingly. "Hey, hey, c'mon you two, lets calm down." He then crouches down to be face to face with the blond. "Listen, Naruto, you're wrong about Ebisu-sensei. He's a _Special Jounin,_ a private tutor who only trains the elite. Frankly, he's a better teacher than I am." He murmurs before standing to his full height. "Anyway, Naruto, I've got to say that out of the four Genin in Squad 7, you're the one whose basic skills need the most work. That's what I want you to focus on this time around."

"Wait, hold on a second! Are you honestly saying that I'm not as good as Sasuke, Amaya, or Sakura?!" Naruto exclaims angrily.

Kakashi sighs and briefly looks at Ebisu with a tired shrug. "Naruto, no matter how many skills you master, the fundamentals are...well, _fundamental._ And yours could be improved. So, if you really want to become strong, then just _be quiet and pay attention."_

The annoyance Amaya felt previously quickly became that of seething anger, making her grit her teeth as she frowned.

Naruto pouts in response and Kakashi shakes his head. Turning to Ebisu, he nods in the Jounin's direction. "All right, Ebisu-sensei, I leave him in your capable hands."

"I'll do what I can!" The male replies confidently as Naruto turns his back to both Amaya and Kakashi.

Kakashi places a hand on Amaya's shoulder and begins to corral her towards the hospital doors. "C'mon, Amaya... I'd like to talk about your training as well."

Amaya scowls and shrugs the male off, surprising him slightly at the anger-fueled gesture. She then sends Naruto one last glance, deciding then and there that she was going to find the boy later and offer to train together.

* * *

"Okay, what is it?... If it's about Naruto, don't worry, Ebisu-sensei will make sure he gets the training he needs."

Amaya pauses in her trek down the steps, giving her mentor a long, hard stare when he turns to face her. "How can you be so sure of that...?!" She snaps, no longer bothering to hold back her anger.

Kakashi stares at her for a moment. "You heard what I said before, Naruto needs to work on his fundamentals... Ebisu is best suited to help him get where he needs to be."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Amaya exclaims, not worried about attracting attention from passerby's.

Kakashi's eyes narrow slightly at her tone. "It's not. With the current way Naruto handles himself in battle, he won't last long against Neji in the finals... I thought you were smart enough to know this." He replies, immediately regretting the way his statement sounded a moment later as it seemed to set the brunette off even more.

Amaya bristles at his response. "And I thought you would've been a better teacher than this." She sneers, scoffing at his surprised expression before looking off to the side for a moment.

Somewhat floored, Kakashi wasn't able to come up with a response quick enough, and his prolonged silence makes the Minamoto huff.

Shaking her head, the brunette trudges down the remaining steps, intending to drop the conversation.

"Amaya—"

"Ya know..." She begins, pausing in her walk as she cuts him off, turning to face him. "I get that Sasuke is your favorite out of the group. But you really shouldn't make it so obvious." She advises tersely, her voice wavering slightly. "At this point, I don't see why you didn't just fail the three of us and keep him around, since he's your star-pupil and all."

Kakashi shakes his head. "That's not it..."

"Isn't it?" Amaya replies, staring up at him before taking a deep breath. "It sure as hell seems that way." She informs, breaking eye contact to look down at her sandal-clad feet. "Sakura isn't participating in the finals, so she doesn't really have to worry about anything right now... Sasuke is just shy of being considered a prodigy, it's not like he's lacking in a lot of areas. And no matter what the circumstance, I have people at home who can help me get ready if need be. But Naruto... Naruto is _so used_ to being brushed off— He's always pushed to the side, and I'm sick of it."

Kakashi doesn't reply, prompting her to continue. "Maybe I'm being too protective, or biased." She mumbles, looking up at him once more. "But it's hard not to be when that's all I see on a daily basis."

The two stare at each other for a moment in silence. That is, before Amaya breaks it once more with a sigh.

"Forget it." She grunts, turning to walk away. "Forget I said anything, s'not like I'll be listened to anyway... Just _try_ remember that you have _four_ students instead of _one,_ sometime? It seems like an important thing to consider."

Kakashi sighs tiredly. "Amaya—" He begins again, this time stopping himself as he decides not to press the subject further. "...I still would like to know what you plan to work on, so that maybe, I can offer some advice?"

"Don't bother." Amaya rebuffs. "Since you're so pressed, I won't waste your _time."_ Then, without as much as a glance over the shoulder, she waves. "See you in a month, _Kakashi."_

Kakashi watches her go until she's out of sight, a feeling of frustration overcoming him at the girls accusations. Though part of him wondered whether or not they actually held some weight of truth.

* * *

' _Maybe I said to much..._ ' Amaya thought to herself as she skipped a rock, her eyes intently observing the water as it rippled. ' _I was pretty disrespectful, too..._ '

A sudden presence appears to her left, making her flinch, though she quickly relaxes when she realizes who it was.

"Go away, Toshiaki." She grunts, sitting down onto the dock before pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Eh? But I brought dango...~" He calls out teasingly as he plops down next to her.

"I'm not hungry."

Toshiaki lets out a dramatic gasp and clutches his chest. "Amaya Minamoto turning down dango...?! That squabble with Kakashi-senpai must've been really serious..."

Amaya scowls at the mentioned incident. "What, did he tell on me or something? Am I gonna get the third degree when I get home?"

Toshiaki chuckles. "No. I was at the hospital with Moriko... We were gonna visit a teammate of ours and overheard the argument." He informs, his expression becoming serious. "Amaya—"

"I know... I know I was probably out of line, but what he was saying just really rubbed me the wrong way." She interrupts, resting her chin on her knees as she pouted. "But I'm not sorry for what I said. It's the truth."

Next to her, her brother hums and leans back on his hands. "I'm not taking sides here, but... Kakashi is pretty new to this, too, ya know? He's learning about being a mentor to younger ninja, and his viewpoint may be a little skewed."

"Still no excuse to act the way he does." Amaya grumbles.

"No, maybe not." Toshiaki agrees with an acknowledging nod. "But he's still your Sensei, and you still have to be respectful..."

"I'm not going to apologize for what I said!" Amaya exclaims out of annoyance, shaking her head. "I meant every word, and I don't feel like I'm in the wrong—"

"That's not my point and you know it." Toshiaki interrupts, for once settling a stern gaze on her. "I don't expect you to apologize for how you feel. Nothing can change that - at least not right away... But you _should_ apologize for _how_ you said it."

Amaya sighs and looks away, prompting him to continue.

"Either way, you've gotten his attention on the matter, and if you feel that way, then maybe the others do as well. So, I'm sure he'll try to rectify the situation any way he knows how."

Amaya side-eyes her brother for a moment, making him sweatdrop.

"..."

"I mean... You don't _have_ to listen to me, but it'd be a lot easier if you did... Just think on it."

"..."

"What is it...?"

"Stop being so wise, it's creepy..."

"Creepy?! What do you mean creepy?! And I've always been smart—!"

"News to me... But yeah, your creep factor just went up by, like, ten percent."

"So mean...!"

* * *

Now walking down the street with Toshiaki by her side, Amaya hums lowly to herself and folds her hands behind her back.

The duo, after staying at the lake for little over an hour, had decided to head back home. And their walk was quite peaceful, that is until they spot Naruto closely inspecting watermelons at a nearby stall.

 **...**

"Ripe and luscious with curves. Big, but not too big... Ripe and luscious with curves. Big, but not too big... Ripe and—"

 **...**

"Eh... Naruto? What are you doing...?" The brunette asks hesitantly, interrupting the boy's mantra as they walk closer. Her voice immediately gaining the blond's attention, making him spin around to face them.

"Amaya...! Toshiaki! Thank God you two are here! You both can help me...!" Naruto exclaims as he gently grabs the girls wrist and jerks her forward. "I need to find the perfect melon! If I can do that, then he'll have no choice but to train me...!"

"Ah..." Amaya trails off, looking down at the large watermelons curiously. "Okay...? But I'm not following, Naruto... Why do you need a watermelon? I thought Ebisu-sensei was training you as a favor..."

The blond scoffs. "No way! I found someone even better than him!" He informs, holding up another melon to inspect it. "He took that closet perv out with just one hit!"

With raised brows, Amaya shares a look with her older brother - who shrugs in response before turning back to the stall.

After a moment passes, the brunette sighs to herself, deciding to once again involve herself in another one of her friends schemes. "Saa~… I guess... So, what are you looking for? Just grab one, all of 'em seem to be fresh and in good condition."

Naruto shakes his head. "It's gotta be ripe, luscious, and curvy! And it has to be big— but not too big! It's gotta be the perfect size!"

Amaya sweatdrops and looks down to the stall. ' _What an odd request... Whoever the guy is, he sounds like a weirdo._ '

...

"Hmm... What about this one, Naruto?"

Both turn to Toshiaki as he holds up a large and somewhat misshaped watermelon.

Naruto eyes light up at the sight. "Yes! That's perfect!" He cheers, taking the fruit from the older Minamoto. "You're the best, Toshiaki!"

Toshiaki grins brightly in response and brushes a few strands of hair from his eyes, posing dramatically. "It's what I'm here for!" He then steps closer to the vendor and pulls out his wallet. "Let me pay for it... Consider it my treat for getting so far in the Chunin Exams!"

Naruto cheers again and Amaya could only roll her eyes and sigh tiredly as the blond continues to pay the older male complements - who accepts them jovially, happy to have his ego boosted.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

- _ **A Few Minutes Later**_ -

"He should be around here, somewhere..." Naruto trails off, squinting as he looked around the busy streets.

Amaya sighs, "Are you sure he's who you want to train you? I mean, is he even a ninja?"

The blond turns to her at that, his eyes wide. "I'm totally sure, believe it!... You should've seen him, he took down ole' Ebisu in two seconds flat! He's the one who'll help me get stronger, I just know it!"

 **...**

"Then I said, not with my rice-ball you don't!" A sudden voice exclaims, followed by a loud and obnoxious laugh.

 **...**

"That's him...!" Naruto informs, taking off in a sprint, watermelon clutched securely in his arms.

The two Minamoto's sweatdrop but follow after the blond anyway, both curious as to who caught the blond's eye.

As they near, they spot two giggling women seated on a wooden bench, which sat adjacent to the one a _very familiar_ white-headed male was occupying.

Amaya blanches as Toshiaki goes starry-eyed, both thinking along the same lines but for completely different reasons. ' _No way... JIRAIYA?!_ '

"Hey! Pervy Sage, I'm back!" Naruto exclaims, his words making the two females laugh even louder.

"What?"

"Did he just call you pervy?"

Jiraiya scowls and clenches a fist angrily. "Worthless little runt...! I told you not to call me that!" He yells as Naruto comes to a stop in front of him.

The blond, however, was unperturbed as he held out the watermelon. "Look! I got ya one, just the way you like 'em!... A ripe and luscious one with curves!"

Gritting his teeth, Jiraiya pulls out a knife. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU MORON!" He exclaims, though that doesn't stop him from slicing the melon into even portions.

Naruto laughs and stares down at the now sliced fruit. "Oh, yeah! Talk about ripe and juicy!"

"Dig in! We might as well not let it all go to waste...!" Jiraiya replies with a grin, trailing off when he notices the two Minamoto's standing behind the blond - or more specifically, Toshiaki. "Well, well... You two certainly have grown!"

Naruto hums and takes another bite of the watermelon in his hands. "Wha...? You guys know each other?" He asks, looking to Amaya for answers.

"He knows our Godmother..." Amaya answers with a huff, looking off to the side.

Jiraiya laughs heartily and pats the brunette on the head before turning his attention to her brother. "That's true, but Toshiaki here is one of my best customers!"

Toshiaki scratches his cheek bashfully as Amaya and Naruto look up at him, both unimpressed. "A-Ah, well it is true that I enjoy a good read every once in a while..."

Jiraiya grins mischievously and wraps his arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him in close as he spoke in a low voice. "I'm currently undergoing some _quality research_ for the next issue..." As he says this, his gaze flicks over to the now empty bench, the two women now nowhere in sight.

At the discovery, Jiraiya's eyes widen as his expression becomes distraught. "The ladies...! What happened to the ladies...?!"

"They left while you were cutting the melon." Amaya informs, rolling her eyes at the elders expression. "And a good thing they did to! Now they don't have to worry about some perv following them home or to a bathhouse."

 **...**

Jiraiya stands from his seat, a deep pout on his lips. "Struck out again..." He mumbles with a heavy sigh, slowly walking away. "Now, I must be off... I've wasted too much time already." He then waves at the brother-sister duo. "It was good seeing you kids again, tell Mitsuko-chan that I'll stop by sometime before I leave, alright?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he also stands up from his seat. He then runs over and jumps in front of the Sannin, blocking the older mans path. "H-hey! What are you talking about?! Where are you going? What about my training...? We had a deal!"

"I don't give a flying fish for your training! I have my research to conduct!" Jiraiya replies in angered disbelief.

Toshiaki raises his hand. "Oi, Naruto, I think you should leave him to it..." He replies, trailing off with a nervous laugh as Amaya sent a glare his way.

Naruto humphs and turns his attention back onto the Sannin, pointing up at him. "Research my butt! It's not like I don't have better things to do than to hang around with a pervy old coot like you!... I've gotta train until I'm stronger than anyone, cause I'm gonna pass the Chunin Exams! And then someday... I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Jiraiya laughs and looks off to the side. "That's a good one!" He sneers before returning his narrowed gaze to the blond. "Tell me, did you fall on your head when you were a baby? Is that what makes you this way...?" He questions, earning a glare in response. "Now I know you're wasting my time...! That's enough, I need to get on with my research! And for that, I need a _lovely lady._ _No fruits or vegetables, but a lady_!" He exclaims, making grabby hands.

Naruto stares up at the Sannin in realization. "A lady...? Oh, if that's what you wanted, why didn't you just say so? No problem!" He replies before cracking his knuckles.

Amaya blanches. "Naruto don't! Not right here on the street...!" She screeches, though the blond doesn't listen as he performs the necessary hand-signs.

There's a small _poof_ before Naruto, once again, is replaced by a nude woman scantily covered by wisps of clouds.

Amaya facepalms, watching on with secondhand embarrassment as Jiraiya's jaw drops and Toshiaki stumbles backwards - both with their own prominent nosebleed.

"Hubba, hubba, hubba, hubba, hubba...!" Jiraiya mumbles to himself, his eyes drinking in the entire view.

"If you keep staring like that, I'm gonna blush..." The "woman" murmurs coquettishly with a small laugh.

Jiraiya continues to gawk and stumble over his words, barely able to form a coherent response. "You're so— So lovely..." He stammers out before grinning widely as he gives a double thumbs up. "WE GOT A WINNER! A PERFECT TEN!"

Amaya rolls her eyes and Naruto internally cringes, both thinking along the same lines. _'Pathetic...'_

Jiraiya then begins to circle around the "girl", taking in her form from different angles. "She's _just...my type!_ I really, _really like her_! How did you do it? Where on earth did she come from?!"

The "girl" grins. "Oh, no biggie! I call it my Sexy Jutsu."

Jiraiya points at him, practically foaming at the mouth. "Yeah! I love it... You're a genius, kid! This is one amazing technique!... Yeah. So, um..."

"So? You'll help me with my training now, right?" The blond asks, going starry-eyed.

"You bet! But only on one condition!"

 _'Oh brother...'_ Amaya thought to herself, already having an inkling as to what the older male would want.

"Huh?" The "girl" replies, bringing a finger up to her mouth coyly. "One condition? Uh, what is it?"

"Ah..." Trailing off, Jiraiya turns, twiddling his fingers almost shyly as he looks at her from over his shoulder. "I'll do it, _if you promise to stay like that the whole time_."

Naruto grunts and dispels the jutsu, pointing up at the Sannin angrily. "I was right! You are pathetic. You're nothing but a lousy little pervert!"

Jiraiya turns around to face him once more, abashed. "I am _not_ a little pervert!"

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me, what are you?" Naruto asks, his eyes narrowed.

Jiraiya laughs loudly in response, wiggling his fingers once again in a grabbing motion. He then looks down at Naruto with a wide, mischievous, and very pervy smile. " _ **I'm a big one.**_ "

Naruto deadpans. "Oh. _Great_. That makes all the difference."

* * *

Seemingly impressed with the blond's tenacity - as well as heavily ... _intrigued_... with his original jutsu - Jiraiya eventually agreed to train the boy.

Naruto, not wanting to waste even a precious second, followed after the older male without hesitation, happy to get started with his training.

 **...**

Amaya sighs tiredly as she stares off into the direction in which the duo went, oddly at peace with the turn out of the days events. ' _At least he's in good hands. That old coot will help him out, probably even better than Ebisu-sensei..._ '

At that thought, the brunette then turns to her brother - who had been oddly silent throughout the whole ordeal. "Hey, Tosh—"

Pausing mid-sentence, Amaya deadpans at the dazed expression on the older males face. And when he doesn't answer to her call a second time, she takes his hand, beginning to gently pull him along.

"Saa~… C'mon, lets get you home..."

"Naruto... H-he— That jutsu...!"

"I know, I know. It catches everyone off-guard."


	39. Chapter Thirty-Four

****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series with the sole exception of my own original characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- _ **Of Affinities, Apologies, and Preparations**_ -

Amaya sighs as she steps through the sliding door and out onto the porch, her bare-feet barely making a sound as she pads across the dark, oak wood.

Humming under her breath as she walks, she looks out across her grandparents backyard and garden, smiling when the scent of jasmine tickles her nose.

"Amaya?"

Snapping from her reverie, the brunette looks ahead to meet her grandfather's gaze.

 **...**

Hajime Senju, standing at 182 centimeters, was a carbon-copy of his father - what with his white hair and piercing, narrowed gaze. However, his attitude couldn't be any more different. The man was slow to irritate and nearly had the patience of a saint. He was a total gentle-giant through and through, a trait his mother - Amaya's great-grandmother, Yuuna Takahashi - had made sure thrived.

 **...**

"Ojii-san..." She calls out in response, giving him a small polite bow before greeting the elder with a warm hug. "I let myself in... Is that okay...?"

Her grandfather chuckles lowly and nods, motioning for her to follow him into the room he came from. "I was expecting you, anyway. Though your grandmother will be disappointed she was unable to greet you..."

"I'll make it up to her." Amaya replies, smiling softly as the sweet old woman's face came to mind. She then shakes her head as they re-entered the house. "So, what did you want to talk to me about...?"

Her grandfather sits on one of the cushions covering the floor and motions for her to do the same as he pulls out a few slips of paper from his pocket. "It's been a few days since you've started your training, and we already know that you are a wind style user." He begins, holding the papers out for her to take. "I've spoken to Masato about it, and we want to see if you have an affinity for any other nature."

Amaya lowers herself onto her knees and gently takes the slips from his hand, staring at them curiously. "Chakra Induction Paper...?"

Her grandfather hums. "You already know what to do... Go on, focus your chakra into your hand."

Amaya takes a deep breath and does as told. Focusing on the paper, she can feel the chakra build and gather in her hand with little to no effort. She then begins to channel her chakra into one of the pages, watching in muted awe as the paper split up the middle before slumping over as it became damp with moister.

Hearing a chuckle, Amaya looks up to meet her grandfathers amused gaze, returning his smile with a bright and excited one of her own.

* * *

Amaya grunts as she lands into a crouch on the roof of the Hokage's Office and takes a moment to stare up at the Monument. Her gaze then trails over and focuses on the mountain range in the distance, already learning from Gai, that Kakashi had been using that place to train on his own.

' _No doubt Sasuke is with him now..._ ' The brunette muses, recalling Sakura's tale of how both Lee and the Uchiha had seemingly snuck out of their hospital rooms to train.

 **...**

"Taking a break from training, I see...?"

 **...**

Flinching at the sudden voice, Amaya quickly turns her head to see Lord Third climbing the stairs.

"Ah... You could say that. I'm actually looking for Kakashi-sensei..." The brunette informs, rubbing the back of her head out of embarrassment as she adverts her gaze. "I got a little heated in our last conversation a few days ago, and figured I should apologize."

"I see." Lord Third replies, humming to himself as he pulls out his pipe, walking over to stand next to the girl.

Fidgeting, Amaya toes the at the stone beneath her feet. "I lost my temper and said something that I shouldn't."

"It's good to be passionate about things you believe in." Lord Third concedes with a nod, sending the girl a fond smile. "And it's also admirable to admit when you are in the wrong..." His gaze then travels up to the Monument. "Lord Second was the same way... Though it's pleasing to know that his will and spirit have passed on so strongly through the younger generations."

Amaya follows his gaze to the Monument, immediately focusing on the second face carved into the stone.

A moment of silence then passes between the two before the elder breaks it by speaking up once more, this time doing little to mask his amusement. "I wouldn't let it trouble you too much. I'm sure Kakashi will understand. You've always been protective over Naruto, after all, so it was bound to happen eventually."

Amaya blanches and meets his knowing gaze. "Y-you already knew?"

The old man laughs heartily. "Would you truly be known as the Minamoto Spitfire if I didn't?"

The brunette looks away, cheeks flushed. ' _Nosy old man..._ ' She thought fondly to herself. "Saa~… How embarrassing, they've come up with a name, now?"

Lord Third guffaws at the rhetorical question and pats her on the head before turning away. "Mmhm... Well, I'll leave you to it, then." He states, making his way back to the stairs. "And good luck in the Finals! Your father has told me great things, I look forward to your match."

Amaya watches him go, somewhat baffled, though that didn't stop the smile from forming on her face. She then shakes her head fondly. "R-right... Thank you!"

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

- _ **A Few Minutes Later**_ -

 **...**

Pausing in her jog, Amaya looks around as a loud, almost ear-piercing sound of chirping birds resonate around the area, eventually followed by a ground shaking explosion.

There's then a split second of silence before the noise appears again, allowing the brunette to follow it to a small overhang.

Looking down, Amaya's eyes immediately lock onto Kakashi and Sasuke's forms, prompting her to cup her hands around her mouth in hopes of making her voice louder.

"OI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Both turn in her direction as she jumps down, only coming to to a halt atop a large boulder some feet away from where they were standing.

"Amaya...? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asks.

Breaking the eye contact she had with Sasuke, Amaya turns her attention to her teacher. "Ah... About what I said the other day... At the hospital...?" She trails off questioningly, and at his nod, looks away bashfully. "I was disrespectful. I lost my temper and took things too far, so for that, I apologize."

Kakashi stares at her for a moment before humming with a closed-eyed smile. "It's alright. You don't need to apologize, I can see now how my actions could've came across."

Biting her lip, Amaya sighs as she meets his gaze a second time. "My mind hasn't changed though. I still feel the way I do, and I won't apologize for that..."

"Agree to disagree, then?" Kakashi questions, making the brunette huff in amusement.

"Sure..."

Sasuke stares at the two in confusion before shaking his head, opting to instead fully take in the brunette's appearance.

 **...**

Still wearing her standard ninja pants and sandals, the only thing different about the Minamoto's attire was the light pink halter top she donned - which revealed the black brace wrapped snuggly around her left shoulder and ran down to her elbow. Her hair was also pulled up into a hastily-made bun that rested on the top of her head.

Along with her slight change in appearance, Sasuke could see both old and newly forming bruises and scrapes littering the girls knuckles, arms, and legs, making him curious as to what she had been up to these past few days.

 **...**

Kakashi also seemed to take notice and raises a brow. "How has your training been going?"

A look of understanding crosses the brunette's face and her face lights up. "It's been going really well!" She informs with a smile, subconsciously reaching up to rub at her shoulder. "None of 'em's taking it easy on me, so it's pretty brutal..."

Kakashi hums, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What have you been working on?"

Amaya contemplates answering for a moment, briefly meeting Sasuke's eyes as a smirk pulls at her lips. "Saa… You're just gonna have to wait and see. So, make sure your on time to watch my match!~" She replies, before looking up at the sky. "I should get going... I've gotta meet up with the old man."

Turning slightly, she goes to wave goodbye before pausing. "Oh, and Sasuke..." She calls, "Everybody's been training hard these past few days - some more so than usual. Apparently, you're the guy everyone wants to fight..."

Sasuke's smirk grows wider. "Is that so?... Does that include you?"

The brunette snorts in response, turning completely around to walk away. "Maybe...? Who knows." She replies before lazily waving. "I'll see you both in two weeks!"

 **...**

A minute or so passes after Minamoto leaves before Sasuke turns to Kakashi curiously. "What was that about?" He questions, regarding the girls apology.

Kakashi chuckles. "Nothing for you to worry about." He dismisses before motioning towards another rock facing. "Lets get to it... Do it again."

Sasuke nods, sending one last glance in the direction the brunette went off in, his mind going back to the bruises littering her skin.

Kakashi notices and smirks to himself, already knowing what the boy was thinking about. "Seems like Amaya's getting amped up... Who knows? She may even pass you up in the Finals."

Sasuke scoffs at the taunt and turns back to the rock facing, preforming the required hand-signs for the Chidori. However, he couldn't stop the feeling of excitement from bubbling in his chest for the upcoming exam. ' _Things really are getting interesting..._ '

* * *

"Don't stop now, do it again." Masato calls, his narrowed gaze never once leaving the girl in front of him.

 **...**

Panting, Amaya looks away from her reflection and up to her grandfather, wiping away a bead of sweat as it ran down her jaw.

Taking in a deep breath, she nods and stands straighter, holding one hand over the waters surface as the other makes a hand-sign. ' _Yōso no Mage: Suiton...!_ '

Bit by bit the water rose and caressed the girl's palm, gently wrapping around her wrist and weaving in between her fingers.

This continued for a few minutes until the brunette was satisfied with the amount, prompting her to raise her hand and flip it over as she controlled the liquid to move to the center of her palm to from a small, tennis-ball sized sphere.

 **...**

"Good. Now hold it." Her grandfather orders for the umpteenth time, taking note of the brunette's trembling shoulders. "If it looses shape, I'll add more reps to your strength training."

Amaya grunts, gritting her teeth as the small ball of liquid wobbles in her hand slightly. "You're such a...slave...driver...!"

Masato chuckles and walks closer, circling her form, correcting her stance with quick and sharp swats from the fan folded in his hand. "You've gotten the fundamentals down but your jutsu and technique are still weak... The water should be used as an extension of your body. Your movements must be quick and effortless, however, you take too much time to gain control."

"Is there anything I'm doing _right...?"_ The brunette sarcastically mutters under her breath, flinching when the fan is brought down onto the top of her head. In response, the water sphere looses shape and collapses in on itself, dripping off her hand and back into the small pool she was standing in. "Damn it...! What was that for?!"

"Concentrate." Her grandfather grunts, swatting her head again when she glares up at him. "Do it again."

Scowling to herself, Amaya does as told, cursing under her breath all the while.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

- _ **One Week Later**_ -

 **...**

 _Dodge_

 _Drop_

 _Swipe_

 _Block_

 _Punch_

 _Repeat_

Amaya drops to the ground, swinging her right leg out and swiping Toshiaki's feet from underneath him.

As he hits the dirt, the brunette springs up and pivots on her heel, slashing and parrying off Cho's kunai before kicking the girl in the stomach - sending her tumbling across the ground roughly.

Now seeing an opening, Amaya turns and sprints towards the river that ran though the training field, grinning as her father's voice carries from where he was standing next to her grandfather's.

 **...**

"Don't let her near the water...!"

 **...**

The advice came a little too late, however, as Amaya sent chakra to her feet, using it to run across the rivers surface uninhibited. Turning, she faces Kou and Kurai head-on, kicking up water with her feet as she does so.

Jutting her hand out, Amaya smirks as the water begins to swirl around her hand. She then spins, swinging her arm out as the water stretched, forming a whip. The water swings forwards, wrapping around Kou and flinging him backwards.

By this point, the rest of the group had caught up to them and were circling around the brunette, surrounding her on all sides.

Amaya claps her hands together. "Suiton: Suishōha!" She exclaims.

The water surrounding the group raises into the air, creating a spiralling vortex that then explodes from the top, forming a large wave.

The brunette then swings her arms outwards, controlling the wave, making it rush outwards, overpowering her " _enemies_ " and submerging them under water.

 **...**

Kenji chuckles as Amaya lets out a loud victory cheer, his laughter growing louder as she lost her concentration on her feet and also fell into the water.

Beside him, his father-in-law sighs. "That'll need more work..." Hajime mutters, smiling to himself when Masato huffs in response.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Five

****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Naruto Shippuden series with the exception of my own original characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

- _ **Of Inner Demons, Drunken Pity-Parties, and Third Exams**_ -

 _Click!_

...

 _Click!_

...

 _Click!_

"Damn it...!" Amaya curses under her breath, her eye twitching slightly as another piece was captured from the board.

Shikamaru smirks at her struggle, chuckling to himself as he made another move. He then sighs, looking over to the bedridden blond to his right. "Man. Is he ever going to wake up? Maybe the kid croaked..."

Amaya hums and places another shogi piece down with another light _click._ She then looks up. "Saa~… I heard he's been training hard... All day, everyday this entire month. Barely taking time for breaks."

"Heard?... You guys haven't been training together?" Shikamaru questions, turning to look at her curiously.

Sighing, the brunette folds her legs underneath her and shakes her head. "No. It's kinda hard to do when over half of the team is participating in the Finals... Plus, Kakashi's helping Sasuke, so Naruto and I pretty much had to do things on our own with whatever help we could get."

"Sounds like a drag..." The Nara drawls, moving to make his turn only to pause. "Huh? The sand stopped...?"

Amaya follows his gaze and hums to herself, picking up the hourglass to closer inspect it. She shakes it a bit and tilts it upright, but the sand still refuses to fall. "That's weird..."

 **...**

It's then Naruto grunts in his sleep and slowly wakes up, his eyes squinting at the sunlight peeking through the thin curtains.

"So, you decided to wake up, huh?" Shikamaru muses, smirking when the blond looks his way.

"Where am I? What is this?" Naruto asks, his gaze trailing over to Amaya as she stands and makes her way over to the sink, intending to get him a glass of water.

"The hospital. They said you've been out cold like this for three days straight." Shikamaru replies.

Naruto squints. "Three days...?" He murmurs before realization hits. "THREE DAYS STRAIGHT?!" He exclaims, shooting up from the bed, standing on the mattress.

Shikamaru flinches at the boy's volume and stares up at him in surprise. "Uh, yeah. More or less." He answers again.

"Shikamaru, Amaya, when does the final competition begin?!" Naruto asks, his wide-eyed gaze moving between the two.

Shikamaru shares a look with Amaya as she nears the bed, glass of water in hand. "Uh... Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screeches, jolting forward to grab the Nara's shirt collar, pulling him closer. "Are you crazy?! Why the heck didn't you wake me up sooner?! I can't be lying around here at a time like this! I've gotta be getting ready!... And Pervy Sage...! Where's Pervy Sage?! That old coot's supposed to be supervising my training!"

"Hey, calm down, kid! Get a grip!" Shikamaru grunts, gripping the boy's wrist. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Saa~… He left you outside the hospital. But I haven't seen him since he stopped by the house to see Mama. That's how I found out you were here." Amaya cuts in, flinching backwards slightly when Naruto spins to face her.

Once her words register, the blond releases Shikamaru's collar and jumps off the bed, frantically riffling through the bedside table's drawers. "Where are my clothes?! I've got to get dressed! Where'd they put 'em? Where are my clothes? Oh, c'mon, where are they…?!"

Shikamaru sends Amaya an annoyed look and rubs his forehead. "Oh, man. This kid gives me such a headache! I liked him a lot better when he was in a coma..." He grunts lowly before turning his gaze back to the still panicking blond. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!"

Naruto immediately goes silent and freezes in place.

Shikamaru huffs, and Amaya couldn't help but snicker. "Now, listen. You don't wanna be freaking out the day before a big competition. Resting can be the best thing..." He begins, trailing off when Naruto sits back down onto the bed. "Huh? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Naruto turns to them, tears streaming down his cheeks as his stomach lets out a large growl. "Yeah... I'm really starving."

"Is that all? Man, stop scaring me like that!" Shikamaru scolds, bending over in his chair. "Oh, look at this..."

"Hm?" Naruto hums, watching as the boy lifts a moderately sized fruit-basket from the floor.

"I went through all the trouble of getting this stuff for Chōji, and then the doctors told me he couldn't have it." Shikamaru groans, looking down at the basket. "But at least we can eat it."

Retaking her seat and scooting it closer to the bed, Amaya snorts and hands the blond the glass of water. "Before that though, here, drink this first or you'll get sick." She orders, and Naruto has no other choice but to comply.

As Naruto chugs the water, a thought comes to him, making him pull the glass away from his mouth. "Chōji? You mean he's here in the hospital, too?"

Shikamaru smirks. "Nothin' to worry about. All he's got is a bad case of indigestion... He ate one short-rib too many."

Amaya scoffs, but doesn't hide her smile. "It's not all his fault. You and Asuma-sensei are enablers, what with taking him out for barbecue everyday after training."

Shikamaru turns to her with a huff, as if he was insulted by her accusations. "It's the only way we can get him to do anything... If nothing else, Chōj is too weak-willed!"

Listening to the two banter for a moment, Naruto laughs. "I should've figured! That's just like him."

"Yeah. Well, you two are just lucky we're around, or you wouldn't have any visitors." Shikamaru grins before tossing the blond an apple from the basket. "Here."

Naruto laughs again and catches the fruit, wiping it on his shirt. "Oh, wow, this looks delicious!" He muses, opening his mouth to take a bite before pausing with a gasp.

Shikamaru fidgets. "What...? What is it now?"

Naruto grins mischievously. "Lets eat it in front of Chōji, it'll drive him crazy...!"

"Man that's mean... I like it." Shikamaru snickers.

Amaya sighs and stands from her chair, shaking her head fondly. "Well, while you two do that, I'm gonna head out."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asks, frowning slightly.

"I'm not in the mood for tormenting Chōji today..." Amaya smiles, though it quickly fades as she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a card. "Besides, I was gonna stop by and visit Lee. Poor guys been in and out of it because he keeps trying to sneak out to train."

The two boys share a look at her words, both deciding that teasing the Akimichi can wait for another day.

* * *

Opening the door to Lee's hospital room, the trio freeze instantly at the sight of Gaara standing ominously at the boy's bedside, all lighthearted banter forgotten as they notice the sand coiling around Lee's sleeping form.

Clenching his teeth, Shikamaru takes a step forward and makes a hand-sign. In response, his shadow stretches and moves forward, connecting with Gaara's and forcing him to remain in place.

The redheads eyes widen and he struggles to turn his head. "I can't move my body...!"

As soon as the words leave his lips, Naruto surges forward and clocks the nin square in the jaw, making Shikamaru also cry out in pain.

The blond then backs off, though his stance remains tense. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here, you rat?!"

Shikamaru grunts. "Hey man, go easy! I'm using my Shadow Possession Jutsu! So when you're bashing him, you're bashing me, too! You got it?"

Naruto sends him an apologetic look. "Oh, sorry, Shikamaru..." He then returns his gaze back to Gaara, his anger returning full force as he watches clumps of sand fall from the boy's face and to the floor. "Out with it! What were you trying to pull?!"

Amaya tucks the card she intended to leave Lee in her pocket, her own eyes narrowing. "Answer him!"

Gaara's gaze drifts between the trio, but he stays silent.

Naruto clenches his fist. "Well?! Are you gonna tell us what you were gonna do?!"

"I was going to kill him." Gaara finally replies, and the response makes the trio's eyes widen in surprise.

"What...?!"

Shikamaru tenses - even more if possible - as he met Gaara's gaze head-on. "You already beat him once in the competition. What's your problem?! Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him or something?"

Gaara remains apathetic. "I have nothing against him... It's nothing complicated. I simply want to kill him, that's all."

"You know what? You're sick in the head! You're crazy!" Naruto exclaims, pointing at the redhead angrily.

"Yeah, you think we're just gonna stand by and let you do whatever you want?" Shikamaru agrees, his mind working a mile a minute. ' _This guy gives me the creeps. There's always been something weird about him... **Scary**... If he decides to make a move, I'm not sure we'll be able to to stop him._' His eyes then flick over to the girl standing between himself and Naruto. ' _Amaya could probably hold him off for a bit until higher ranking ninja show up, but the chances of that are already slim due to such close quarters..._ '

Gaara's eyes narrow. "If you don't stay out of my way, I'll have to kill you three as well." He informs gravely.

Naruto glares. "Oh, really?! Well, let's just see you try it!"

Shikamaru gives a somewhat small smirk. "Yeah. We watched your last match against Lee. We know your tough... But you know, Naruto, Amaya, and I have a few little tricks up our sleeves as well. We were holding back during the competition, so there are things you haven't seen yet. On top of that, hey, it's three against one. So don't be a fool, okay? Just take my advice and go quietly."

' _He's obviously bluffing..._ ' Amaya thought to herself as she subconsciously takes a small step forward, positioning herself somewhat protectively in front of the two boys behind her. "Lets all just calm down. Shikamaru's right, and the way I see it, no one really wants a fight." She states, holding her hands out placatingly as she meets Gaara's gaze. "Also, _you're_ not in any position to be making any threats here. Just leave while you can. There's no need for things to escalate the day before the competition."

Gaara, however, remained unfazed. "I'll say it once more. If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"HA! AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! LETS SEE YOU TRY IT!" Naruto roars, more peeved than before.

Shikamaru scowls and holds out his arm, stopping the blond from moving any further. "Back off, will ya?! We don't wanna go there!... This guy fights like he's mad. Like he's a demon or something..."

Naruto's glare deepens. "He can act like a demon if he wants to, but you know what...?! I've got the real thing inside of me!"

Amaya turns her head slightly, making sure to keep Gaara in her peripheral as she looks back at the blond. "Naruto..."

Shikamaru nudges the boy. "Idiot, leave this to us! What's the point of getting him mad?"

 **...**

"A demon, huh?... My demon is just as real as yours." Gaara murmurs, making the three look at him in surprise. "From my birth, my upbringing was not what most people would consider a happy one... To ensure that I became the strongest of Shinobi, my father had cast his Ninjutsu on me, infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit... I destroyed the life of a woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster."

At their stunned silence, Gaara continues. "It's name is Shukaku, and it's the living incarnation of an old monk of the Sand Village who'd been sealed up in a jar of tea."

"Yeah. Some kind of demonic jutsu. But to use it on a baby? Before it's even born? Man, that's creepy." Shikamaru mutters, his tone eventually becoming full of sarcasm. "Gee. What a swell guy your dad must've been... He really must have loved you a lot."

Naruto looks away from Shikamaru, his eyes wide. ' _Can it be true...? He's got one inside of him, too?_ '

Gaara scowls. "You speak of love?... Don't measure me by your standards. _**Love**_. _**Family**_. The only emotional ties I have to my family are the ones I'd like to wrap around their necks. They're only ties of hate... Given life by the death of my mother, I was brought into being and nurtured as the salvation of the Village. I was the Kazekage's child. My father taught me the innermost secrets of the Shinobi. He pampered and protected me and left me to myself. For a time, I thought that was love... And that was when everything started."

"When what started?" Shikamaru questions, his brow furrowing curiously.

When Gaara doesn't answer, Naruto scowls. "What was it? Are you gonna tell us or not?!... So go on, what started? What was it?"

Gaara smiles an almost bloodthirsty smile. "In the six years since I became six-years-old, my father tried to destroy me more times than I can count."

Shikamaru scoffs. "Hmph. You just finished saying how your father pampered and protected you. So which is it?"

"Those who get to be too strong are apt to become feared." Gaara replies. "The jutsu that gave me birth had unbalanced something in my mind. Even the fools in my Village finally realized I had emotional problems. My father, the Kazekage, had created me as the ultimate weapon. But I eventually became a threat to the very Village I was meant to save... By the time I was six, I became a figure of terror to the villagers. To them, I was a relic of the past that they wished would disappear."

He stares at them for a moment. "So you see, I had failed at the one purpose for which I was given life. What then was left for me in this existence? Why go on living? For a long time, I couldn't find an answer to that. But in order to live, you need a purpose. To exist for no reason is the same as being dead... Then in time, the answer came to me. To put it simply, my reason for living is in the killing of others. For years, I lived in fear of those who were sent to murder me. But now I am at peace. I killed many would-be assassins, and it was while I was doing it that the truth was made clear to me. _I live solely for **myself**. I love only **myself**..._ As it was the death of my mother that first gave me life, now it is the death of others that sustains me, that makes me almost happy to be alive. And there's no end to it, as long as there are still people to kill in this great, crowded world. I will never disappear."

' _This guy..._ ' Amaya thought to herself before shaking her head, her expression solemn. "I can't agree with that." She murmurs as the redhead focuses entirely on her. "Aren't you causing yourself even more pain and suffering by choosing to live that way?... No one wins in this situation. You're proving all those against you, right, by becoming the monster they say you are... All the while subjecting yourself to an almost unbearable loneliness."

Gaara's eyes widen slightly before quickly reverting back to normal, and the room goes silent for a moment until Shikamaru is the one to break it.

"Hey, where are you going? What's wrong?"

Amaya turns her head to see that Naruto had taken a step backwards, his gaze locked firmly on Gaara's face.

Not long after, the sound of sand hitting the stone flooring resonates around the room, regaining the duos attention. Turning in Gaara's direction, they watch in surprise as the sand rises threateningly into the air.

Shikamaru's eyes widen. ' _He shouldn't be able to do that! Not with my Shadow Possession Jutsu on him...!_ '

The sand surges forward and Amaya quickly pulls out a kunai from her weapons pouch before falling into a fighting stance. "Get ready, you two...!"

Shikamaru follows her example before pausing slightly as he took notice of Naruto's frozen form. "Naruto! Hey, wake up!... Oh, man, what a drag...! Naruto!"

The sand splits off into three streams, picking up speed as it slides across the floor. However, before anything could take place, a voice rings out throughout the room.

 **...**

"All right. That's enough."

 **...**

Turning towards the door, Amaya and Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh to themselves out of relief at the sight of Gai as he walks further into the room.

"Save it until tomorrow. That's when the final competition begins." Gai states before turning his attention solely onto Gaara. "You're just wasting it today. Is that what you want?"

At the sight of the green-clad teacher, Gaara clutches his head with a grunt, and everyone watches as the sand recedes back into his gourd.

Breathing heavily, the redhead backs away from Lee's bed and slowly crosses the room before stopping in the doorway, looking back at them over his shoulder. "All the same, I _will_ kill you. Just you wait... _I'll kill you all_."

Amaya feels a shiver crawl down her spine at the threat, knowing better than to doubt the redheads ominous words.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

- _ **Later That Night**_ -

 **...**

Kenji can only smile as Chōza lets out a loud and boisterous laugh as he turns to Inoichi. "Well, at least with a daughter at home, it's not so bad on the wallet... Most of my money turns into food and then vanishes!"

"Quit complaining." Shikaku grunts on the other side of the Yamanaka, taking another swig of his saké. He then leans forward to look down the table at the Akimichi. "You're not the only one who's got problems."

The Nara then pats Inoichi on the shoulder. "Look, I understand. Daughters are a real drag." His glazed eyes then settle on Kenji. "Though I suppose no one understands better than you... What with Amaya being the infamous Minamoto Spitfire 'n all..."

The Minamoto chuckles and takes a sip of his own drink. "It's not easy... Mitsuko's really the only one who can keep her and that temper in check."

Inoichi nods in agreement. "Yeah... Man, there are times I really have no idea how to deal with her." He mumbles, referring to his own daughter.

Shikaku sighs. "I know what you mean. We dads have it rough."

"Hmph. And you're telling me to quit complaining." Chōza grunts before turning to a nearby waiter with a smile. "Hey, Mister, one more order here!" He calls, flipping the menu around. "These two pages, everything on them!"

The server nods but before he could fill the order, the door to the restaurant opens with a light chime, gaining his attention.

 **...**

"Welcome!"

 **...**

Chōza hums and turns towards the door, immediately setting sights on Shikamaru and Amaya as they enter. "Aha! Reinforcements are here... Come in! Order something!"

As they near the table, Shikamaru sends Amaya a look and sighs. "Hey. Tou-san, come on. Can we go home already?"

Shikaku turns to his son, squinting. "What? Listen, don't be a drag. You're supposed to be living it up at this festival."

Amaya snorts in amusement as she moves to sit next to her own father and across from Chōza - who immediately begins to pile food onto a plate for her, making her sweatdrop.

Shikamaru scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right. Some festival." He groans. "It's a total drag."

Shikaku fixes him with an unimpressed stare. "You idiot. Since ancient—" he begins before pausing to take a swig, "—times... The final competition has always been like a festival."

Shikamaru stares at his father annoyed. "I'm in that final competition _tomorrow."_ He informs before motioning to Amaya. "We both are... Oh, man, I don't have time to babysit you."

"Huh?" Shikaku grunts, looking between the two surprised before focusing on his son once more. "You're in it? What? Seriously?"

Shikamaru stammers, staring at his father in disbelief. "Never mind. Just forget it." He groans, hanging his head with a sigh as Amaya laughs from her spot at the table.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

- _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_ -

 **...**

Amaya flinches when fireworks are set off, signaling the beginning of the Third Exam and final rounds.

Beside her, Shikamaru looks around. ' _Looks like we're missing quite a few people here._ ' He thought to himself, nudging the brunette in the side. "Hey, where's the kid and Sasuke?"

Amaya worries her bottom lip with her teeth and also looks around. "I haven't seen Naruto since yesterday. And it's been a few weeks since I've seen Sasuke or Kakashi." She informs, mentally taking attendance of the participants. _'Not that I care, but that Sound guy, Dosu, is missing, too... If they don't show up before their matches start, it'll be an automatic disqualification..._ '

 **...**

"What's going on? Where is everyone?... This is about to get started...!" Ino murmurs, her gaze briefly meeting Sakura's.

Sakura looks back down to the participants, her eyes focusing on Amaya's form below. _'Yeah, what's going on? Amaya's the only one down there from our team. Sasuke and even Naruto are nowhere to be seen...!'_

 **...**

Suddenly, loud screams could be heard before Naruto comes flying through the arenas entrance, skidding across the ground roughly.

' _He sure knows how to make an entrance, the idiot._ ' Shikamaru muses, rolling his eyes as he moved to help the blond up. "Oh, man, what a drag."

Naruto groans before jerking away from the Nara with a jolt. "Guys, run...! You won't believe this, but there's a herd of stampeding bulls coming this way!"

"What? Yeah, you're right. I don't believe it." Shikamaru replies with a huff.

Amaya squints at the blond. "Saa~… Naruto, are you still asleep...?"

"I'm serious! There must be a million of them coming right this way..." Naruto exclaims, trailing off as his eyes scan the gathered Genin. "Huh? Hey, wait... Where's Sasuke?" He asks, turning his gaze to Amaya.

The brunette shrugs. "Saa~… Don't ask me, he's running late like you."

"Hey, knock it off." Genma Shiranui - the new proctor, and replacement for Hayate Gekkō - grunts, making the trio turn to him. "Quit your fidgeting, you three. Stand up straight and present yourself proudly to the spectators."

The three do as told, and it's then that Naruto takes time to look around - just now taking notice of the packed stands of cheering civilians and ninja alike. "Huh? Oh..."

Genma adjusts the senbon in his mouth. "You guys are the heroes of this final competition."


End file.
